The Story of O
by Vick Weasley
Summary: O fim do século trará mudanças para mim e para você. Draco&Hermione. Personagens originais. #continuação de Hallelujah.
1. Wires

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._  
**AVISO:** Fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria. Essa fanfic é **continuação** de** Hallelujah**. Portanto, só leia se estiver familiarizado com a história – que pode ser encontrada no perfil.

* * *

**A MAIOR NOTA DE TODOS OS TEMPOS!**

OK, aí tá todo mundo pensando: -Q, e eu estou dizendo: é. Continuação de Hallelujah. Vocês leram direito. Logo, desnecessário dizer que **contém spoilers** de Halellujah, né? E que você não vai entender porcaria nenhuma se não ler Hallelujah primeiro. **ENTÃO LEIA HALLELUJAH PRIMEIRO!** Mas se você já leu, seja bem-vindo, e não imagine que eu estou ficando louca. HAHAHA (isso porque eu disse que Halle era minha última fanfic... E aí estou escrevendo Iris e essa.)

**1. **_Hallelujah_ terminou quando Amie entrou para Hogwarts. _The Story of O _se inicia quando ela está em seu segundo ano de Hogwarts. A história segue linearidade, na medida do possível, e quando não segue, as datas estão no início de cada cena para que vocês não se percam numa lambança temporal. O estilo de escrita também não difere do de Hallelujah, então acho que vocês já estão acostumados.

**2. Só que** _The Story of O_ é diferente porque envolve mais personagens. Portanto, se você está esperando uma história em que o foco seja 100% **Draco/Hermione**, bem, pode esquecer. A história é uns 50% Draco e Hermione e 50% sobre os outros personagens do universo Hallelujah (e alguns novos). A essência é DHr, mas tem mais que isso. _The Story of O _é a fanfic mais megalomaníaca do mundo, e eu não estou brincando HAHA.

**3. **Eu (Vick Weasley) não estou escrevendo essa fanfic sozinha. Minha amiga, beta-reader e fiel escudeira Lally YK a escreve comigo. Estamos postando no meu perfil simplesmente porque fica mais fácil, mas as críticas/elogios/sugestões devem ser direcionadas à nós duas ;) Se vocês não conhecem o trabalho da Lally, pelo amor de Deus, procurem _agora_ o perfil dela nos meus favoritos, pois ela é uma das melhores escritoras de DHr por aí e merece todo amor do mundo.

**4. **_The Story of O _é uma fanfic _gigantesca_, dividida em três partes que contém uma média de doze capítulos enormes cada uma. Está parcialmente pronta. Atualizações serão postadas conforme a resposta de vocês, mas com certeza demorarão menos que as de Halle, e isso graças à Lally HAHA.

**5. **O título da fanfic, bem como sua sinopse, vem da estrofe da música "Amie", de Damien Rice. _Amie, come sit on my wall, and read me __**the story of O**__, tell it like you still believe, that end of the century brings the change for you and me_. "O" também é o nome do CD de Damien Rice que praticamente é a trilha sonora de Halle, e segundo o próprio cantor, "O" significa _**ciclo**_. Acho que a fanfic passa um pouco dessa idéia também.

**6. **Boa leitura! (L)

* * *

**THE STORY OF O**

**1.1**

**#**

_I've seen hope is here, in a plastic box  
I've seen Christmas lights reflect in your eyes._

**#**

**10 de Dezembro de 2019**

_Mamãe,_

_Obrigada pela carta. Desculpe por não responder antes – tenho muito dever de casa. Uma das funções dos monitores da Corvinal é corrigir nossos deveres e tirar nossas dúvidas, e eles sempre fazem isso às quintas-feiras. Passei a gostar mais das quartas, depois disso. Aí eles colocam o seu nome num quadro de bronze no fim do mês, se você não erra muito. _

_Às vezes eu queria ser mais competitiva – é a única coisa que não gosto da Corvinal. Um quer ser melhor que o outro e isso não pára, nunca. Não sinto vontade de me esforçar pelos outros, só por mim mesma. Você sempre disse que eu sou minha maior inimiga, mas acho que isso é grifinório demais para cá._

_Está muito frio. As montanhas estão todas cobertas de neve, e Daniel Brown pegou um resfriado feio, mas eu estou bem. Está muito frio em Whitby? O lago aqui congelou. O mar não congela por causa do sal, ou por que é muito grande? Como está Draco? Tem visitado o papai? Diga que irei no Natal._

_Com amor,_

_Amie_

Amie. Era assim que assinava. Seu nome inteiro era Amie Catherine Granger. Mas seu pai se chamara Ronald Billius _Weasley_ e fora um dos grandes bruxos de sua época. Era o melhor amigo de tio Harry e irmão de tia Ginny, tio Fred e do tio Percy. Comia bastante, era alto, leal e fora o único Weasley enterrado _sozinho_. Para alguém com cinco irmãos e uma irmã, isso era um privilégio. Amie achava que seu pai gostava de dormir à vontade, enquanto sua alma descansava em um lugar melhor que aquele em que viviam.

Particularmente, Amie gostaria de ter o nome _Weasley_. _Amie Granger_ parecia incompleto – parecia _sem pai_. Ela não queria parecer uma menina sem pai, embora existissem grandes bruxos órfãos, como tio Harry ou aquele a quem ele derrotou. Mas incomodava, de um jeito ou de outro. Ela assinaria _Amie Weasley_ em cartas e cadernos, se pudesse. Como não podia, ficava só_ Amie_. Estava bom.

Dobrou a carta, colocando-a em um envelope espesso que já tinha endereçado. Sua coruja se chamava Cinderela, pois esse sempre fora seu desenho favorito quando criança. Tio Harry quem lhe dera, assim que foi admitida em Hogwarts. Cindy, como a chamava, era parda e tinha olhos verde-amarelados. Volta e meia Amie tentava enfeitá-la com uma fitinha presa em torno do pescoço ou da patinha, mas Cindy sempre perdia seus enfeites.

"Leve para minha mãe, OK?", disse Amie a Cindy, naquela quarta-feira gelada. Cindy piou, parecendo um pouco irritada por ter de voar na leve nevasca, mas pegou a carta no bico mesmo assim e saiu voando em direção ao sul. Amie ficou um pouco de tempo parada no topo do Corujal, imaginaimaginando o quão ao sul estaria o mar e Whitby, a cidade onde morava com sua mãe desde que nascera.

Amie crescera cercada de amor e carinho, de cheiro de mar e brincadeiras à beira da praia. Sua pele fina, branca como uma porcelana, era sempre castigada pelo sol forte que poderia fazer no verão, e sua mãe era bastante sozinha. Amie tinha amigos, como Jimmy Potter e as crianças da escola, mas sua mãe nunca tinha ninguém (além de tio Harry e tia Ginny, mas não contava). Ela chorava muito, mesmo que fingisse que não estava chorando, e tinha vezes que um cheiro forte de fumaça impregnava suas roupas, mas Amie gostava, porque sabia que, se abraçasse a mãe e sentisse aquele cheiro, receberia um abraço mais forte de volta.

Os avós maternos de Amie eram trouxas e viviam no subúrbio de Londres, numa casa parecida com a dos Potter. Eles tinham sido dentistas antes de se aposentarem. A única cliente de seu avô era ela mesma, pois ele fazia questão de verificar a saúde bucal da neta pelo menos uma vez por trimestre.

Não tinha mais avós paternos. Sua avó, _Molly_, que era também o nome da irmãzinha de Jim, morrera durante a Guerra. O vovô Arthur morrera quando Amie tinha cinco anos, e foi a primeira e única vez que ela foi num enterro. A maioria das pessoas que deveria amar já estava enterrada muito antes dela poder conhecê-los, e ela achava tudo aquilo muito _normal_ e _triste_, ao mesmo tempo.

Toda a sua família tinha pertencido à Grifinória, quando estiveram em Hogwarts. Era a marca registrada dos Weasley – cabelos vermelhos, sardas e _grifinórios_. Mas Amie não tinha cabelos vermelhos, pouquíssimas sardas no nariz, e era da Corvinal. Como a mãe dela _também_ fora da Grifinória, Jim achava que havia alguma coisa errada, mas nunca dissera nada, e Amie o amava ainda mais por isso.

Porque _havia_ uma coisa errada. Ela só não queria – _nem iria_ – admitir.

* * *

**11 de Dezembro de 2019**

A aula de História da Magia era uma das mais maçantes de Hogwarts. O Prof. Binns era o único professor fantasma – dizia a lenda que estava tirando um cochilo na sala dos professores quando morreu. Depois acordou e foi dar aula normalmente. Era pouco provável que fosse se aposentar, já que tinha a eternidade pela frente.

Talvez, a desesperança em mudar de professor um dia, fosse o que deixava os alunos do segundo ano mais desanimados com a matéria. Apesar de entender muito de História, o professor dava aula como se estivesse rezando uma missa em latim. E, além disso, falava tão baixo que os mais interessados precisavam chegar com as carteiras mais perto dele para poderem escutar uma palavra ou outra.

Era visível a diferença entre os corvinais e os grifinórios, nesse momento. Enquanto os corvinais sentavam na parte da frente, anotando desesperadamente e tentando de todo o jeito não perder nenhuma informação, os grifinórios sentavam no fundo da sala, cochichando o tempo todo e fazendo outras atividades. Louise Mayer, uma menina que usava uma tiara nos cabelos lisos, lia com sua amiga _O Seminário das Bruxas_ atrás do livro de Bathilda Bagshot.

Eram poucas as aulas em que os grifinórios e os corvinais se encontravam. Normalmente, a Corvinal fazia par com a Lufa-Lufa. Portanto, História da Magia era uma das únicas matérias na qual Amie tinha a oportunidade de conversar com Jimmy Potter.

Eles se sentavam no fundo, porque Amie já lera História da Magia I vezes o suficiente para poder ignorar as informações passadas pelo Prof. Binns.

"Esse velho chato", disse Jim, parecendo bastante aborrecido. Enquanto as redações de Amie sempre vinham sem correções e com elogios, as dele vinham tão rabiscadas de vermelho que mal dava para ler o que ele tinha escrito. Tinha certeza de que ia bombar no exame. "Ele bem que podia colocar um pijama e ficar em casa!"

Amie soltou um risinho pelo nariz, observando o amigo. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos escuros, muito rebeldes, e olhos castanho-esverdeados. Era magro, tinha joelhos e clavículas ossudas, mas tinha altura mediana para sua idade. Amie gostava da pele dele. Era clara como espuma, mas tinha um tom rosado na altura das bochechas, como se ele estivesse sempre correndo. Dava um ar saudável. Era assim desde bem criança.

"Não sei se fantasmas podem colocar pijamas", respondeu Amie. "Se fosse assim, a Dama Cinzenta andaria de calças jeans. Ela é metida a moderninha... Outro dia perguntou ao monitor o que era um disco de vinil."

"E desde quando _vinil _é algo moderno?", Jim riu. Vivendo constantemente entre trouxas e bruxos, tanto ele quanto Amie achavam engraçado como os bruxos eram atrasados quando se falava de tecnologia. Era porque _não precisavam_. A magia substituía quase tudo, tirando aquelas coisas mais geniais dos trouxas, como telefones celulares e o _Google_. Era uma pena que Bathilda Bagshot nunca tivesse criado um site na internet, seria tão fácil encontrar todas as informações.

Amie gostava de ter o melhor dos dois mundos. Achava que a fidelidade aos livros sempre faria com que o conhecimento dos bruxos fosse mais profundo e completo do que o dos trouxas. Jim com certeza detestava.

Estava divagando sobre isso quando alguém interrompeu a fala de Binns ao bater na porta da sala de aula. O professor-fantasma pareceu bastante aborrecido ao pedir que Penny Brighton, uma das alunas que se sentava mais próxima dele, fosse abrir. Qualquer burburinho que tivesse se estabelecido quando o professor parou de falar acabou assim que os calouros viram quem tinha entrado na sala. Pelo menos, para os ouvidos de Amie.

Anthony Lewis estava no quinto ano e era monitor da Sonserina. Tinha cabelos negros e lisos que emolduravam seu rosto branco e os olhos mais azuis do mundo. Nunca se esqueceria da primeira vez que o vira, ainda em sua primeira semana em Hogwarts, quando se perdera no terceiro andar graças a uma das escadas que se mexiam. Como todos os sonserinos, Tony Lewis tinha um ar um pouco arrogante e superior, mas era extremamente educado. Quando ele sorria, mesmo que tivesse presenciado a cena poucas vezes, Amie se sentia a pessoa mais idiota do universo, porque o universo _parava de se mexer, _e não era brincadeira. Parava mesmo.

Pelo menos até Jim dar um peteleco na nuca dela, tentando acordá-la para a realidade.

"Ai!", reclamou, tentando não chamar a atenção. Tony tinha trazido um pedaço de pergaminho para Binns, que não conseguia segurar nada por ser um fantasma e pedira para que o rapaz ficasse parado com o papel estendido para ele por um tempo.

"Não acredito que você ainda está babando por esse sonserino nojento!", Jim sussurrou, irritado, mas Amie não ligou muito. Tony parecia estar tentando não cair na risada porque o Prof. Binns chegara tão perto do papel que agora seu nariz atravessava o mesmo. Havia uma pequena curva no canto dos lábios vermelhos. "Ai, se o tio Ron soubesse que você gosta de um sonserino...", alfinetou.

Amie estreitou com raiva os olhos cinzentos para ele. Jim podia ser um grande babaca quando queria.

* * *

**15 de Dezembro de 2019**

Quando Draco estreitou com raiva os olhos cinzentos para ela, Hermione não pôde deixar de rir. Ele voltava a se parecer com uma criança mimada toda vez que fazia aquilo, um sonserino de doze anos que achava que o mundo não era o bastante para detê-lo quando estava nervoso. Doía um pouco, pensar nesse menino, mas às vezes ela achava que o que importava era o homem que surgira em algum lugar do caminho.

"Por que eu não te matei quando eu tive a chance?", ele perguntou, falsamente aborrecido, o cabelo despenteado como uma massa perolada e a pele se confundindo com a tonalidade dos lençóis. O apartamento todo era muito branco, bastante diferente daquele antigo em Paddington. Se houvesse sol, estaria com um brilho amarelado bonito, mas agora parecia um filme antigo.

"Porque quando você teve a chance, você estava todo 'eu te amo' para cima de mim", ela piscou, sorrindo de leve. Draco virou para cima dela na cama, atacando seu pescoço como se fosse um vampiro, fazendo-a gemer de dor ao morder seu pescoço. Mas não importava muito, porque os dois estavam rindo, agora, quando ela tentava, sem muito esforço, afastá-lo de perto de si. Ele segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos, de repente, deixando o corpo pesar sobre o dela, e beijou-a devagar pelo que pareceu uns bons cinco minutos.

"Eu te amo, e essa é a sua sorte", ele disse, ao separar a boca da dela, com um sorriso pequeno estampado no rosto. _Sorte_. Hermione permitiu o pensamento vagar enquanto os lábios dele deslizavam devagar por seu pescoço, exatamente sobre o local que tinham mordido. Não sabia se acreditava em sorte. Era uma pessoa racional, acima de tudo, ou pelo menos era como costumava se classificar, naquela mesma época em que ele era apenas um menino mimado. Se pensasse da forma lógica que normalmente usava para lidar com as coisas, a última coisa que fazia sentido era ouvir aquelas três palavras saírem da boca de Draco Malfoy.

Havia uma lista bastante extensa que explicava todos os motivos pelos quais não devia estar ali. Deslizou as mãos pelas costas dele, fechando os olhos. Cada fibra daquele corpo que agora estava sempre contra o seu gritava que estava tudo errado e que fazia doze, quase treze anos, que estava tudo errado. Se tentasse, porém, dizer qual item encabeçava tal lista, seria muito difícil especificar. Talvez fossem as escolhas. Todas elas. Talvez os erros tivessem começado no instante em que abriu os olhos, ao nascer – ou talvez tivessem vindo depois.

Probabilidade. Ela sabia que Draco tinha um livro gigante na estante que falava sobre aquilo. Matematicamente, era um número entre zero e um, associado a um evento aleatório, medido pela freqüência de sua ocorrência numa longa sucessão de eventos. Um evento _zero _era praticamente impossível de acontecer, enquanto um evento _um_ era o mais provável. Hermione não ligava tanto assim para matemática, mas sabia que, na tal sucessão, ela e Draco estavam naquelas raras exceções do evento _zero_.

E ainda havia aquela tatuagem em seu antebraço esquerdo, pelo qual ela deslizava as unhas, naquele momento em que ele resolveu envolver seu seio com os lábios, a língua circundando o mamilo eriçado. Aquele símbolo que não sairia dali nunca, para lembrar ambos de quem eles realmente eram. Lembrá-la de que ela combatera o que ele era, durante toda sua vida, até que suas crenças se esfarelaram pelo ar. Lembrá-lo de que suas ações em nome daquele símbolo que o baniram do mundo ao qual pertencia, por direito de sangue.

Ainda mais do que ela, alguns diriam.

A verdade era que Hermione Granger, que aos vinte e seis anos amava, desde os onze, Ronald Weasley mais do que a si mesma, nunca imaginaimaginaria que, quando se tornasse muito mais mulher, estaria nos braços do homem que o matou. Probabilidade ou não, aquilo não fazia sentido.

Entretanto, ao abrir os olhos, tudo aquilo parecia bastante secundário, porque os olhos que a encaravam de volta eram cinzentos, e não azuis. E era o cinzento, e não o azul, que ela via estampado nas íris da única razão de sua vida. E, se os olhos das duas pessoas que mais amava eram cinza, quem seria ela para se atear ao preto e ao branco? E, se era errado se sentir bem com o homem que a destruía toda vez que ela se lembrava do quanto o amava, não havia mais nada que fosse certo.

Tinham decidido tentar. Então, iam tentar.

Se as batidas incessantes no vidro deixassem.

"Mas que merda é essa?", Draco perguntou, erguendo a cabeça. Toda a linha do pensamento de Hermione foi interrompida por aquele gesto. Franziu as sobrancelhas, só agora reparando em como o corpo todo estava arrepiado. Virou a cabeça para a janela. Lá fora, o dia estava branco e gelado, e uma coruja castanha batia os pés no vidro, segurando uma carta no bico. Era Cinderela, a coruja que Harry dera para Amie em Setembro, como presente pela afilhada ter entrado em Hogwarts.

Hermione puxou o lençol para cobrir o corpo, ignorando os protestos de Draco, e se levantou. Assim que abriu a janela, Cindy entrou rapidamente, voando tão baixo que acabou por bagunçar seus cabelos. Aquele frio cortante que entrara junto com a coruja, e a risada de Draco preenchendo o ambiente, levavam-na imediatamente ao Dezembro de doze anos atrás. E, apesar de tudo, a memória a fazia sorrir.

"Notícias de Amie?", ele perguntou, procurando a roupa de baixo que estava perdida em algum canto do quarto e se vestindo. Cindy tinha corrido para perto da lareira para se aquecer e largado o envelope da cor de suas penas sobre a cama. Hermione sentiu o coração disparar. Tinha tanta saudade da filha, que doía. Uma dor estranha e diferente da qual ela estava acostumada. Não era o mesmo tipo de saudade que tivera de Ron, durante tanto tempo. Era pior. E melhor, ao mesmo tempo. "A letra dela se parece com a sua", comentou, dando uma observada no endereço do envelope.

Hermione sentou-se na cama, ainda enrolada com o lençol. Realmente, a letra de Amie se parecia com a dela. Pequena e comprimida, apesar de certinha, como se ela quisesse garantir espaço o suficiente para escrever mais do que o necessário. Suas cartas eram sempre grandes, cheias de informações. Ela gostava de comentar sobre o tempo, sobre Hogwarts, e sempre perguntava de Whitby, do pai. E do pai que ela só conhecia como "Draco."

Desde que Amie fora para Hogwarts, Hermione só ia para a casa de Whitby umas três vezes por mês. Passava a maior parte do tempo no apartamento de Draco, em Kensington. Era mais perto do St. Mungus e mais perto de Draco. Quando achava que as coisas entre eles estavam começando a ficar sérias _demais_ para os padrões que tinham estabelecido silenciosamente, ela voltava para o litoral. Mas, no inverno, o mar de Whitby era cinza como o de Azkaban e a falta que sentia de Amie era quase insuportável. Ela acabava de volta em Kensington antes do que o esperado.

Amie não sabia disso, porém. O endereço na carta era o endereço de Whitby e Cindy só a encontrara ali por saber que era ali que a mãe de sua dona estaria. Corujas eram muito espertas. Hermione abriu devagar o envelope pesado, sentindo Draco sentar-se atrás dela e apoiar o queixo em seu ombro. Ele gostava de ler as cartas de Amie por cima do ombro dela, e de procurar seu nome em qualquer ponto do papel, ansioso em saber se a filha perguntara sobre ele. Às vezes, se decepcionava, porque Amie falava muito mais do "pai" do que de "Draco", mas parecia a Hermione que ele se conformava com as poucas vezes em que ela questionava sobre seu bem-estar.

"Olhe", ele apontou um ponto no final da carta, onde ela perguntava sobre ele. Hermione sorriu de leve ao sentir o sorriso dele contra a curva de seu pescoço. "Sempre soube que esses corvinais eram uns doidos", ele disse, como se agora estivesse lendo o começo da carta em que Amie dizia ter muita lição de casa.

Hermione respirou fundo, sentindo o coração pesar a cada linha que lia. A desenvoltura das palavras de sua filha na carta a constatavam de uma coisa, e isso a preocupava. Preocupava, porque ela sentia que estava próximo aquele momento em que perguntas muito mais sérias do que "como está Draco?" começariam a surgir. E, além disso, Hermione não fora uma única vez no cemitério para ver Ron, naquele tempo todo.

"Ela está crescendo", comentou, respirando fundo mais uma vez. Draco beijou seu pescoço novamente, e ficou quieto, enquanto ambos encaravam a letra da filha, naquela tinta negra forte, destacar-se no pergaminho claro.

"Deixe-a crescer", ele disse, um tempo depois. Mas ambos sabiam que não era tão simples assim.

* * *

**19 de Dezembro de 2019**

Havia uma verdade universal em Hogwarts: todos amavam Anthony Lewis.

Ele era monitor. Além disso, era o rapaz mais inteligente que Hogwarts via em alguns tempos. Ele também era bonitão. Com quinze anos, tinha altura de alguém de dezessete, jogava quadribol como goleiro, namorava a menina mais bonita de seu ano, tinha o cabelo liso, negro como piche e seus olhos eram azuis como um dia de sol. Anthony Lewis era popular (apesar de estar sempre na dele), educado e engraçado.

Mas devia ter alguma coisa _bem errada _com aquele filho da mãe, porque ele era sonserino. E, se tinha uma coisa que James Potter aprendera desde cedo, era que sonserinos não prestavam. Essa era a _sua_ verdade universal.

"Tem que ter algo de errado com ele", Jim passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados. Na mesa da extrema esquerda, aquela que pertencia à Sonserina, Lewis ria de um duende de Natal enfeitiçado que brincava de sapatear sobre a mesa. O salão principal inteiro estava cheio de decorações de Natal, uma árvore gigante com enfeites que faiscavam, e aqueles duendes viviam fazendo graça para os alunos. "Quer dizer, é impossível que não tenha. Um, ele é da Sonserina..."

"Dois", disse Ed Longbottom, seu melhor amigo. Ed tinha o rosto redondo e o cabelo loiro. Seu pai, _professor _(tio) Neville, era padrinho de Jim e lecionava Herbologia em Hogwarts. Ed era engraçado e tinha crescido com ele e Amie. "Ele é amigo de Phillipe McLaggen, e _todo mundo sabe_ que o pai dele está em Azkaban."

Phillipe McLaggen morava apenas com a mãe, que se divorciara de Cormac McLaggen antes dele ser preso por seu pai, Harry Potter, que era chefe do Departamento dos Aurores. Jim nunca soube o motivo daquela prisão, porque seu pai desconversava toda vez que tentava descobrir alguma coisa. Mesmo assim, Phillipe, que era forte e tinha cabelos cor de palha, parecia um menino perfeitamente normal. Mas ninguém é perfeitamente normal, estando na Sonserina e tendo um pai em Azkaban.

"Três", continuou Jim, franzindo as sobrancelhas enquanto encarava Lewis com raiva. "Bom, não sei qual é o três, mas deve ter um monte de coisas erradas com esse cara."

"Talvez tenha um monte de coisa errada com _você_, James, já pensou nisso?"

Jim e Ed se viraram para encarar Amie Granger. Ela sempre ia conversar com os amigos da Grifinória em algum ponto do jantar. Era um absurdo que a menina não tivesse caído na mesma casa que eles. Sua mãe, Hermione, tinha sido uma das bruxas mais brilhantes que já tinham pisado em Hogwarts, e era da Grifinória. Seu pai, mesmo morrendo antes de conhecer Amie, era um _Weasley_. Amie era provavelmente a primeira Weasley que não caíra na casa do leão.

Mas, tudo bem. A Corvinal não era a pior casa de Hogwarts – Jim tinha bons amigos ali e, na verdade, Amie estar em outra casa fez com que ele se aproximasse de outros alunos de Hogwarts. Mas Jim sempre sentia muita falta da prima. Ela era sua melhor amiga desde que se conhecia por gente, e ele sabia que nunca a deixaria se machucar. Portanto, saber que a prima era mais uma com uma _quedinha_ por Anthony Lewis o preocupava tanto.

"Ah, blábláblá, Amie. O dia que eu descobrir que Lewis coleciona caveiras de salamandra ou algo do tipo, você vai dizer que eu estava certo o tempo todo", Jim deu de ombros. Amie riu, sentando-se no espaço que Ed abrira para que ela pudesse se sentar-se à mesa com eles. Alguns dos companheiros de casa torciam o nariz para a gravata azul que a menina usava.

"Bom, sorte dele. Pó de osso de salamandra é um componente importante de um monte de Poções", Amie o encarou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, sentindo-se vitoriosa. Ela tinha olhos engraçados, um misto bizarro de cinza com castanho que se assemelhava aos olhos de um gato.

"Caveiras _humanas_, então", Jim desafiou, fazendo Ed soltar um risinho pelo nariz. Amie revirou os olhos, um pouco impaciente, lembrando demais tia Hermione. Era a vez de Jim se sentir vitorioso, porque, normalmente, quando a prima revirava os olhos, significava que não queria mais discutir aquele assunto e estava _desistindo_.

"Tanto faz. Você tem é inveja dele, porque ele é mais famoso que você mesmo não sendo filho do Harry Potter."

_Droga_. Às vezes, bem às vezes, o revirar de olhos significava que ela tinha uma resposta que encerraria a questão. Fechou a cara, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo. Ela _não _tinha razão, mas, bem. Ele _era _filho do maior herói do mundo bruxo e, mesmo assim, Ed tinha mais fama na escola, só porque seu pai era Diretor da Grifinória.

"Agora você se ferrou, Jimmy", comentou Ed, rindo, e trocando olhares cúmplices com Amie. Era impressionante como aquele menino podia ser vira-casaca. Se bem que, entre os três, isso não existia muito. Achava até engraçado que tivessem mantido uma amizade de tanto tempo – para eles, a lei do "perder o amigo, mas não a piada", era a mais importante de todas.

"_Enfim_, não foi para isso que eu vim até aqui", Amie disse, roubando um _cookie _de chocolate do prato cheio deles no centro da mesa. Alguns grifinórios torceram o nariz. Ainda bem que Amie não era sonserina – apesar de às vezes parecer. Se fosse, eles provavelmente não conseguiriam conversar normalmente quando estivessem no colégio. "Minha mãe respondeu minha carta e disse que tio Harry vai nos pegar na Plataforma depois de amanhã – ela mandou os tickets, e são para as oito da manhã."

"Vai ser o primeiro Natal que não passamos juntos", Ed disse, bastante chateado. Esse ano, os Longbottom iam passar o Natal em Hogwarts. Desde que se conhecia por gente, Jim passava o Natal com o amigo. Mas seu pai pediu para que ele escolhesse entre o Natal e a Páscoa para ficar na escola, então, ele não teve tanta opção. "Mas sempre ouvi dizer que as festas de fim de ano aqui em Hogwarts são geniais."

Era verdade. Seu pai não cansava de contar como os sete natais que passara em Hogwarts, ao lado de sua mãe, tia Hermione e tio Ron tinham sido os melhores de sua vida. Mas, provavelmente, isso era porque os Dursley, que o criaram quando pequeno, não o tratavam nada bem. Jim tinha a impressão de que o último Natal sempre fora o melhor, e era assim há doze anos.

"Por que você não aproveita que vai ficar aqui e procura o estoque de cabeças humanas de Tony Lewis, Ed?", Amie perguntou, a voz um pouco engrolada por causa do biscoito que comia. Ed riu enquanto ela terminava de mastigar. A menina se levantou, assim que engoliu, e deu um beijo no cabelo de cada um. "Boa noite, vocês dois."

Ela foi embora tão rápido quanto veio, e Jim se pegou reparando que o cabelo dela estava realmente comprido, enquanto ela voltava para a mesa da Corvinal. "Sabe", começou, voltando a olhar para Ed, "_talvez _você possa tentar descobrir algo sobre o Lewis enquanto eu estou em Londres. A gente _tem _que descobrir o que tem de errado com esse cara."

* * *

**23 de Dezembro de 2019**

O noticiário daquela manhã dissera que Londres enfrentava o pior inverno dos últimos cinco anos. Amie tinha a impressão de que eles diziam aquilo todo ano. Realmente, não havia um único telhado que não estivesse branco, e os termômetros marcavam oito graus negativos, mas nem isso tinha impedido que a Brompton Road estivesse apinhada de gente que usava casacos pesados e carregavam mais compras do que os braços agüentavam.

Os carros de luxo tentavam abrir passagem sem atropelar ninguém, e a trilha sonora era uma mistura de buzina, gente conversando e sinos de Natal. A agitação não lhe era comum, mas não desagradava. Amie observava com encanto as luzes brancas que enfeitavam as vitrines, as roupas elegantes nos manequins e os sorrisos de satisfação de compradores e vendedores que caminhavam pelas calçadas úmidas de neve pisada.

A única coisa que _realmente _incomodava Amie, no meio daquela confusão toda, eram as _famílias_. Famílias de verdade, com uma mãe, e com um pai, como a de Jim. Irmãos e irmãs, carrinhos de bebê, uma correria só para escutar as vozes que falavam todas de uma vez. Respirou fundo. Um pai e uma filha, mais ou menos da idade dela, entraram de mãos dadas numa das muitas entradas da Harrods, que brilhava como se tivesse inventado o Natal.

Draco, o namorado de sua mãe, também segurava sua mão. E ele, apesar de ser uma companhia agradável, pelo menos para ela (tio Harry queria morrer toda vez que o via, o que ela presumia ser ciúmes), não era seu pai.

"Minha mãe me trazia aqui, quando eu era um pouco mais novo que você. Eu detestava", ele soltou um risinho pelo nariz, assim que entraram na loja mais tradicional de Londres. Lá dentro estava tão cheio quanto lá fora – e bem mais quente. A neve que derretia das roupas e sapatos das pessoas fazia com que o chão estivesse ligeiramente úmido, pelo menos ali no térreo, lotado de turistas em busca da última lembrancinha com a marca. Mas Draco passou reto por todas elas, indo até as "escadas do Faraó", que ligavam todos os cinco andares da loja e eram adornadas por motivos egípcios e uma parede folheada a ouro.

"E agora, você gosta?", perguntou, enquanto subiam o primeiro lance das escadas. Amie observou a decoração atentamente. Já viera à Harrods algumas vezes, mas seus avós maternos não eram tão ricos quanto Draco, que trabalhava na bolsa de Londres, e normalmente ficavam no térreo com os turistas, se oferecendo para comprar chaveiros e ursinhos para Amie. Eles não lhe davam doces. Tinham sido dentistas e velhos hábitos nunca mudam.

Mesmo estando dois degraus acima dele, Amie ainda era mais baixa. Draco tinha cabelos bem claros, que ele penteava para trás, com gel, e usava uma barba rala, o que fazia com que parecesse mais velho. Amie o achava bonito, de uma maneira peculiar. Sua mãe tinha bom gosto. Ele sorriu de leve e ela percebeu que suaves rugas de expressão marcavam seus olhos cinza.

"Hoje em dia, é o melhor que posso conseguir", ele falou, parecendo conformado demais com a alguma coisa, mas Amie não pôde deixar de notar uma nota angustiada no tom de voz do homem. Mas ele logo respirou fundo, como se estivesse expirando demônios junto com o ar, e voltou a parecer animado com a visita, "O que você acha que sua mãe vai gostar? É difícil encontrar presentes para uma san... Uma sabe-tudo que nem ela."

Amie riu. 'Sabe-tudo' fora o apelido de sua mãe durante a escola, segundo tio Harry, e ela não fazia a menor idéia de como Draco descobrira isso, mas não importava muito. Sugeriu que comprassem alguma peça para o guarda-roupa, e horas depois, eles estavam de volta ao térreo carregando um sapato de salto que ela escolhera para a mãe, uma saia preta de tule, um colar de ouro, com uma pedrinha vermelha, que Draco passou minutos e minutos escolhendo ao Amie contar que essas eram as cores da Grifinória, casa onde sua mãe estudara em Hogwarts. Havia também uma sacola com um vestido azul para ela mesma, que ele a fez prometer usar na ceia de Natal, e gravatas verde-escuro para ele.

A barriga de Amie doía de tanto que ela tinha rido. Draco era um cara engraçado, que ficava mais _leve _quando sorria, mesmo que sarcasticamente, o que ele costumava fazer o tempo todo. Ele também tinha um cheiro engraçado de menta e fumaça que a fazia se lembrar de alguma coisa boa, que ela não sabia bem o que era. Quando já estavam esgotados de tanto andar, Draco sugeriu que fossem à parte de doces, que era do tamanho de sua casa em Whitby, talvez maior.

"Você já comeu manjar turco?", ele perguntou, enquanto descansavam as sacolas no chão ao pararem em um balcão cheio de doces coloridos. Amie só ouvira falar da Dedosdemel, mas imaginava que aquela era a versão trouxa da doceria. Fez que não com a cabeça. Amie comia poucos doces, porque sua mãe tinha a mesma idéia de higiene bucal que seus avós, e estes teriam uma síncope se vissem aquele tanto de açúcar junto na mesma sala, e provavelmente sonhariam com dentes gigantes, cariados, atacando uma cidade em que as árvores eram escovas de dente. "Era a coisa que eu mais gostava daqui, quando eu vinha com a minha mãe. Ela sempre me comprava um monte, mas acho que era para me manter calado", Draco riu, mas o sorriso foi morrendo conforme os olhos dele se perdiam nas lembranças.

"Onde está sua mãe, Draco?", Amie perguntou, olhando para o perfil do homem. O nariz dele era reto, num tamanho bom, apesar de ser um pouco pequeno para o rosto pontudo. Draco fingiu estar muito concentrado nos doces do balcão.

"Minha mãe morreu, há muito tempo, Amie", ele disse, um pouco mais sério. Amie achou que já esperava aquela resposta. Sentiu pena dele, por um momento. Ela sabia bem como era isso. Era uma dor chata, que parecia que sempre ia acompanhá-la, por mais feliz que ela estivesse. Era tudo questão de se acostumar. E ela sabia que Draco tinha se acostumado no momento em que ele olhou para ela.

"Eu sinto muito. Meu pai, ele também morreu, sabe? Nem cheguei a conhecê-lo. Minha mãe ainda estava grávida", ela disse baixo, como se fosse uma confissão. Não conversava sobre isso com estranhos, mas Draco devia saber de tudo. Ele nunca se espantou com o fato de sua mãe ser bruxa, e nem demonstrava muita surpresa com as histórias de Hogwarts, o que significava que sua mãe já conversara muito sobre essas coisas com ele.

Num gesto que impressionou a menina, que fitava as sapatilhas de verniz nos pés, Draco se abaixou até ficar de sua altura. Ele colocou a mão no seu ombro e parecia muito sério.

"O seu pai não morreu, Amie", ele disse, olhando fundo em seus olhos. Eles tinham inúmeros tons de cinza e eram a coisa mais obscura e indecifrável que Amie já tinha visto, apesar de serem tão transparentes. Ela prendeu a respiração, um pouco nervosa. Como assim? "Ele estará sempre com você."

Amie concordou silenciosamente, tentando parecer menos triste. Sua mãe sempre lhe dizia isso, que seu pai nunca estaria morto enquanto Amie se lembrasse dele. Mas era difícil, lembrar as lembranças dos outros. Talvez ninguém entendesse bem isso, mas parecia que Draco entendia, pelo menos naqueles segundos em que os olhos dele fitavam os dela, talvez procurando tons de cinza em meio ao castanho.

"Agora", ele disse, após um momento em silêncio. Levantou-se, sorrindo um pouco, e voltou a olhar para o balcão de doces. A mão dele, porém, continuou em seu ombro, pressionando-lhe de leve, como se a estivesse apoiando. "O que você acha de experimentar o de água de rosas com limão? Era o meu preferido!"

Draco estacionou seu carro no caminho de pedra branca que cortava o gramado bem cuidado da casa dos Potter. Havia três bairros bruxos em Londres, dois deles centrais e um suburbano, no fim da Picadilly Line, em Hardley Wood. Esse era o bairro para as famílias bruxas que precisavam morar próximos à capital da Inglaterra – umas cem casas bonitas se estendiam pelo asfalto sem fim. Amie pôde ver as cortinas dos vizinhos curiosos se abrindo. Não era normal um carro trouxa circulando naquela rua, ainda mais um carro caro como o de Draco.

Desde que se conhecia por gente, Amie passava o Natal na casa de seu tio Harry. Era sempre uma festa cheia de amigos de infância de seus pais e tios, e de colegas do Ministério. A atmosfera era gostosa, a casa ficava com cheiro de peru assando, pinheiro e _Jim_, e Amie achava que era o cheiro mais reconfortante do universo.

Através dos vidros escuros das janelas do carro, Amie pôde ver que a porta da casa se abrira. Sua mãe encostou-se ao batente da porta, usando calças jeans e uma blusa amarela de mangas compridas.

"Eu me diverti muito hoje, Draco!", disse, animada, assim que o loiro destravou as portas do carro. Ele, que observava sua mãe até então, virou para ela com um sorriso meio quebrado no rosto.

"Eu também me diverti. Vamos fazer de novo, ok?", respondeu. Amie viu que sua mão abandonou o volante por um segundo, e parecia que ele iria tocar seus cabelos, mas Draco parou antes de fazê-lo, dando tapinhas em seu ombro para disfarçar. Amie soltou um risinho pelo nariz. "Se cuide, Amie. E cuide da sua mãe."

"OK! Feliz Natal, Draco!", Amie adiantou-se e lançou, meio incerta, os braços em torno do pescoço de Draco. Nunca antes tinham se abraçado, mas lhe pareceu a coisa certa a ser feita. Ele era namorado de sua mãe – ou seja, deviam ser amigos – e era quase Natal. Amie imaginava que tio Harry não o convidava para a festa justamente porque não perdoava o fato de sua mãe estar superando a morte de seu pai. Ela só esperava que Draco não fosse passar o Natal sozinho.

Ele pareceu surpreso com o gesto, pois demorou alguns segundos até abraçá-la de volta, dando mais tapinhas desajeitados, desta vez em suas costas. "Feliz Natal, Amie", ele falou, um pouco mais baixo, abraçando-lhe um pouco melhor. Amie se soltou rapidamente, sorrindo, e segurou as sacolas que estavam aos seus pés antes de abrir a porta do carro.

Ela bateu a porta, um pouco desajeitada, e correu para a casa, sendo recebida por sua mãe com um abraço muito mais caloroso. Virou-se para o gramado uma última vez – Draco tinha aberto os vidros do carro e agora acenava discretamente para sua mãe, que sorria de volta, porque era só até ali que se estendia a relação dele com os Potter.

Amie sentiu o peso das sacolas sobre os braços, a mão da mãe sobre seu ombro e, ao observar Draco dar a partida no carro e ir embora, imaginou que gostaria que ele tivesse ficado para o Natal.

* * *

**23 de Dezembro de 2019**

Parecia que Harry tinha trabalho triplicado, na época de Natal. Hogsmeade, o Beco Diagonal, Godric's Hollow, a própria Londres, todas as localidades ficavam tão apinhadas de bruxos querendo fazer suas compras de fim de ano, que era impossível que não acontecesse merda. Pequenos assaltos, feitiços que davam errados, brigas com Maldições Imperdoáveis pela última meia-encantada, que multiplicava os presentes colocados dentro dela.

Enquanto o Ministério todo parecia a própria Fábrica de Brinquedos do Papai Noel, com pequenos duendes indo de um lado para o outro, carregando cartões cantantes e presentes de amigo-secreto, o QG dos Aurores parecia a morada do demônio. Todos os seus funcionários estavam atolados de trabalho até o último minuto do dia vinte e três – alguns tinham sido escalados para fazer plantão no dia vinte e quatro e outros perderiam o peru no dia vinte e cinco. Tirar o feriado de um Auror era como arrancar o doce de uma criança antes do jantar – ela obedecia, mas ficava de cara fechada e não comia o prato principal com boa vontade.

Até os memorandos que recebia dos outros departamentos pareciam estar bravos com ele. A centena de aviõezinhos roxos entrava com violência toda vez que alguém abria sua porta para lhe entregar, irritado, mais algum relatório sobre o desaparecimento de alguma criança no meio da multidão. Elas, às vezes, nem estavam desaparecidas. As mães que se desesperavam e reportavam os aurores antes de descobrirem que elas só estavam experimentando um caramelo da invisibilidade, que, inclusive, fora confiscado das Gemialidades Weasley, sob muitos protestos de Fred, que agora _também_ estava bravo com o cunhado.

Já eram seis da tarde do dia vinte e três quando a porta se abriu. Uma leva de memorandos voou diretamente para sua cabeça, por pouco sem esbarrar em seus óculos. Harry xingou baixinho, afastando os papéis para longe de si, quando viu que mais alguém entrara em sua sala.

"Potter", Jake Simon, um dos aurores que fora escalado para o plantão do dia vinte e cinco, carregava umas seis pastas pesadas ao entrar em sua sala. "Presentinho de Natal para você", ele ironizou, jogando as pastas sobre a mesa do chefe. Não que o fato de Harry ser seu chefe fosse obrigá-lo a ser um pouco mais educado.

Harry respirou fundo. As pastas eram velhas e empoeiradas, e ele conseguia ver uma centena de pergaminhos oficiais, com um símbolo que ele sempre detestava ver, não importava se era Natal, Páscoa ou o aniversário da Rainha.

"Que merda é essa?", perguntou. Como a grande maioria dos aurores era homem, o ambiente todo no QG era bagunçado, e as pessoas tinham esquecido como serem cordiais umas com as outras. Educação era um saco, quando se tinha que encarar um bando de barbudos enchendo sua paciência. Harry pegou o primeiro dos pergaminhos, na pasta de cima, e passou a mão pela testa, sentindo a proeminência leve da cicatriz que lhe trazia tanto respaldo.

"Gerald Marris mandou. Disse que fez uma limpeza nos arquivos antigos de Azkaban e quer jogar fora, a não ser que tenha algo que interesse ao Ministério. Pelo que eu e Boot verificamos, é uma montanha de fichas e relatórios sobre uns criminosos mortos, mas pode ser que tenha alguma coisa útil."

Harry tirou os óculos, apertando os olhos. Sua cabeça estava doendo. Era tanto trabalho que, às vezes, ele desejava que Voldemort tivesse ganhado a guerra e agora estivesse ali, no lugar dele, cheio de poder, gente irritada com ele e um monte de pepino para resolver. Ele não queria mais ser chefe dos Aurores. Ele só queria ir para casa, dar presentes para as crianças, beijar Ginny à meia-noite e se alegrar com uma boa partida de xadrez, mesmo que isso fosse lembrar-lhe que Ron estava morto.

"Achamos que você podia levar isso para averiguar em casa", Simon disse, com uma pontada de ironia. Harry olhou para ele e, mesmo por trás da miopia, pôde ver que o homem parecia contente com o presente de Marris para seu chefe. "Estamos todos com o horário cheio. Quem sabe você não pode usar um dos seus dois dias de folga para dar uma olhada?"

Dois dias de folga? Isso era ridículo! Ele teria um dia e meio de folga porque trabalhara no feriado anterior inteirinho, sem nem um descanso. Ele merecia. Ele era o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, merda, ele salvara o mundo bruxo, ele _podia_ dar-se ao luxo de ficar um dia inteiro com sua família sem pensar naquele Ministério._ Calma. Espírito natalino, Harry. Espírito natalino. Você não pode mandá-lo embora só porque ele está sendo um puto._

Respirar era a chave.

"É claro, Simon", voltou a colocar os óculos. O sorriso sarcástico nos lábios de Simon parecia demais com o sorriso de Draco Malfoy nos tempos de Hogwarts, e isso não contribuía para que a respiração de Harry se controlasse. "Diga a Marris que recebi o pacote. Da próxima vez, pode trazer diretamente para mim. Esses bruxos das trevas são muito da pesada e podem causar estragos mesmo depois de mortos. Talvez vocês não entendam a importância de se observar cada uma das informações sobre eles", alfinetou.

"Está certo. Bom, vou indo. Mande um beijo para sua mulher, Potter", Simon deu uma piscadinha, saindo do escritório como o idiota folgado que realmente era, sem ao menos fechar a porta. Mais memorandos aproveitaram a oportunidade para entrarem por ela.

Harry se levantou, olhando para a pilha de relatórios, para as centenas de memorandos esperando por respostas, para a confusão do lado de fora de sua sala, e teve certeza de que aquele seria o pior Natal de todos os tempos.

* * *

**24 de Dezembro de 2019**

A cada ano, havia menos cabelos vermelhos na festa de Natal da casa dos Potter. Bill já tinha, há tempos, começado a perder os cabelos e agora se parecia com uma versão mais bonita de seu pai. Seu filho mais novo já estava no último ano de Hogwarts, e tanto ele, quanto os mais velhos, pareciam ter mais o que fazer além de passar o Natal com a família. Já Fleur, continuava a mulher mais estonteante que Hermione já tinha visto, e não havia mais nenhum pingo de sotaque francês em suas palavras. Percy resolvera passar as festas com a família em Majorca, o que fazia com que Fred e Ginny fossem a única reminiscência vibrante de Ron.

E, quanto menos cabelos vermelhos em sua volta, mais fácil parecia ser.

A decoração dourada, que imitava bastante àquela da sala comunal grifinória, faiscava sob seus olhos castanhos conforme ela analisava as pessoas em sua volta. A luz também fazia com que o vestido amarelo de Luna Lovegood parecesse ainda mais forte, e Hermione não podia deixar de se sentir orgulhosa pelo trabalho que tinha feito. Luna conversava animadamente com Rolf Scamander, e só de ver a _paz _estampada em seus imensos olhos azuis, Hermione sentia que os próprios olhos se marejavam.

Harry, que vinha passando por muito estresse no Ministério com as férias de Inverno, parecia finalmente ter relaxado depois de meia garrafa de firewhisky, e agora tinha o rosto vermelho enquanto contava uma piada para Simas Finnegan. Deus sabia como ele merecia aquela folga.

Neville, Hannah e Ed estavam passando o Natal de Hogwarts devido às reuniões sobre a reestruturação do currículo escolar, mas nesse ano tinham uma convidada rara. Lavender Brown e sua filha Violet tinham aceitado o convite de Harry pela terceira vez, em todos aqueles anos. Passando os olhos pela sala movimentada, em que as crianças jogavam aviões encantados umas nas outros, reconheceu a mulher, que estava bonita, como sempre, e tomava uma taça de champagne enquanto conversava com algumas pessoas do Ministério.

Lavender, como se percebesse que estava sendo observada, virou o rosto na direção dela. Por um momento, os olhos azuis, tão mais claros que os de Ron, fitaram-na com a mesma dorzinha antiga, que provavelmente nunca iria passar. Mas Hermione sabia que ambas estavam ligadas por uma dor muito maior, por motivos muito mais sérios, o que a fez sorrir em reconhecimento. Lavender acenou a cabeça de leve, os olhos agora se enchendo de refinada compreensão.

Um sino começou a soar pela casa toda e, Harry, agora com um chapéu de Papai Noel, segurou a pequena Molly no colo antes de anunciar que aquela era a hora de abrir os presentes.

"Estou recrutando duendes!", disse Harry, conjurando chapéus pontudos e verdes que fariam os duendes de Gringotts chorarem de vergonha. "Quem levantar a mão, ganha um chapéu!"

As crianças menores levantaram a mão prontamente, e os chapéus viajavam até suas cabeças, ajustando-se perfeitamente nelas. Jim e Amie também tinham entrado na brincadeira, ganhando chapéus amarelos especiais, pois seriam os duendes-monitores. Ambos estavam um pouco vermelhos, mas Hermione sabia que, no fundo, eles adoravam aquela tradição de Natal.

"Vamos começar por ordem alfabética! Quando eu falar o nome, os duendes vão procurar o presente dessa pessoa embaixo da árvore. Quem encontrar primeiro, ganha um chocolate especial. Duendes-monitores devem supervisionar tudo para que não haja trapaça! Vamos lá... O presente é de Joseph Arnor, meu colega! Um, dois, três... JÁ!"

O Sr. Arnor tinha ganhado apenas um presente, do próprio Harry, e um coleguinha de Molly foi quem achou. Lavender tinha ganhado presentes de Ginny e da filha, que, por sinal, ganhara presentes da mãe e de Jim. As crianças corriam alucinadas pelos presentes cada vez que Harry anunciava um nome novo, e logo a maioria tinha ganhado chocolates. Amie tinha ganhado tantas coisas que manteve todos os duendezinhos ocupados, e Hermione recebeu seis pacotes médios, e um pequeno.

Harry não aguardava que as pessoas abrissem os presentes, pois senão, a brincadeira demoraria tempo demais. Hermione observou seus pacotes enquanto Simas recebia os dele – dois deles, um médio e o pequeno, eram de Draco. Sentindo uma saudade engraçada, ela se perguntou onde ele estaria naquele momento, e voltou à atenção para o pacote menor.

Mesmo trouxa, Draco era exibido e bobo, ela pensou, enquanto via a caixa de couro vinho cujos dizeres marcavam _Cartier, _em dourado. Obviamente, ele achava que já que não podia mudar a condição, deveria buscar o melhor que ela oferecia. Suspirou, balançando a cabeça negativamente, mas sorria enquanto abria a caixa.

Embaixo de um bilhete e dos papéis de garantia, estava um dos colares mais lindos que Hermione já vira na vida. Eram duas correntes finas, trabalhadas, que se fechavam como uma gargantilha frouxa. Ambas as correntes de ouro se encontravam em um pequeno círculo liso, que lembrava muito um anel. Deste círculo, descia apenas um filete da corrente, em cuja extremidade uma delicada pedra de rubi com lapidação minuciosa pendia. Soltou um risinho pelo nariz, porque Draco ainda escolhia coisas que representassem as casas de Hogwarts, mas ela o amava por isso.

Abriu o bilhete, respirando fundo ao notar a caligrafia apressada dele, que dizia apenas aquilo que deveria dizer. Draco gostava de números, não de palavras, mas ainda assim, ele sabia bem que, entre os dois, declarações demais eram desnecessárias, e apenas complicavam coisas que já eram complicadas o suficiente.

_Eu te amo. Você sabe disso, Sabe-Tudo._

"Bom, ele sempre foi rico. Pelo menos uma qualidade", Hermione fechou o bilhete ao perceber que Ginny estava parada ao seu lado, bebericando o champagne, enquanto observava Harry se aproximar da letra M. Ela não olhava para Hermione, mas tinha um sorriso esperto no rosto bonito. Hermione riu, colocando o presente de volta na caixa.

"Ele é exibido", comentou. Ginny era sua melhor amiga e mesmo que às vezes fosse um pé no saco, era sempre bom poder conversar com ela. Ela parecia compreender melhor do que qualquer outro. Às vezes, perguntava sobre Draco como se ele não fosse um tabu entre todos eles. Como se ele fosse apenas seu namorado, alguém que implicou com ela na escola e que tinha cruzado seu caminho numa terça-feira de sol. "E Harry está bêbado."

Ginny riu. Agora Harry, com aquele chapéu deu Papai Noel caindo sobre seus cabelos bagunçados, imitava uma galinha, fazendo as crianças morrerem de rir. A pequena Molly parecia eufórica por ter um pai tão divertido, mas Jim estava escondendo o rosto numa almofada.

"Como você está?", Ginny perguntou, ficando um pouco mais séria, e olhando nos olhos da cunhada. Harry fizera aquela pergunta tantas vezes, durante tantos anos e, então, decidiu que não queria mais meias verdades ou mentiras deslavadas, e parou de perguntar.

Hermione respirou fundo, preparada para um daqueles discursos que sempre fazia para Harry ao responder aquela pergunta, sobre como um dia tudo iria melhorar, mas, de repente, percebeu que não precisava disso. Não precisava melhorar. Parecia que o "um dia" finalmente estava ali. Era presente, e não mais uma perspectiva quebrada de futuro.

Mordeu os lábios de leve.

"Eu...", _vou ficar bem_. Não. Ela não ia ficar bem. "Eu _estou_ bem."

* * *

**25 de Dezembro de 2019**

Era a primeira vez, em dezesseis anos, que Draco Malfoy pisava em solo escocês.

Alford era uma cidade pacata, onde não acontecia absolutamente nada. A densa nebulosidade sufocava o sol fraco do meio-dia, a neve cobria as calçadas e os carros estacionados. Fazia dezesseis anos, e era difícil acreditar no progresso do ser humano observando as ruas paradas e as janelas embaçadas das casas. O lugar estava exatamente igual.

Pudera. Alford sempre fora encoberta por uma redoma de nuvens, ele imaginava, pois nada a atingia. Crises econômicas, a fome na África, o comunismo chinês, aquela merda toda só chegava a Alford quando alguém resolvia ligar a televisão e assistir ao noticiário, e no dia seguinte, as conversas no pub local seriam pontuadas por "Você viu, o que o ministro disse?", "Bom mesmo era no tempo da monarquia pesada", sendo que, na realidade, estava todo mundo cagando para o que o ministro dizia, e monarquia _pesada_, para eles, era a Rainha Elizabeth II, que morrera no ano retrasado.

Draco detestava Alford. Detestava que, durante a Guerra, enquanto metade do Reino Unido estava em chamas, enquanto ele matava de cinco a dez pessoas por dia, os habitantes daquela cidade estavam preocupados com a inflação crescente, a colheita, e colocando a culpa na política, sem ao menos perceberem que a Escócia era palco de uma revolução.

Naquela manhã de Natal, Draco sabia que não conseguiria encontrar um único estabelecimento aberto em Alford. O que era uma merda, já que ele estava morto de sede, e também precisava de um café. O trajeto de Londres até ali lhe custara nove horas na estrada, e tinha somente dez quilômetros pela frente, mas tinha certeza de que não poderia estar com sede para fazer o que viera fazer.

Estacionou o carro ao lado do pub. Depois de um tempo, descobrira que apenas pubs sobrevivem a qualquer coisa. Talvez não conseguisse um café ali, mas um _brandy_ não seria de todo ruim. Olhou o celular – não havia nenhuma ligação perdida, mas Hermione mandaria um Feliz Natal, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ela que lhe dera o suéter de cashmere azul-marinho que usava no momento, além do relógio prateado que também estava em seu pulso. Gostaria de poder ter sido sincero com ela, e dito para onde iria naquele Natal. Dependendo do resultado, talvez o fizesse um dia.

O ar dentro do pub estava pesado e um pouco condensado, devido à temperatura alta do aquecedor, que fazia com que um leve vapor se perdesse no ar. Luzes de Natal estavam precariamente enroladas em uma das colunas de madeira, como um enfeite mal feito. No balcão, um senhor limpava um copo com um pano de prato, e alguns homens tomavam sopa e comiam lascas de peru, todos sentados na mesma mesa como uma família.

Todas as cabeças se viraram para ele quando ele entrou, e Draco se sentiu invadindo uma festa privada. O cheiro da sopa o lembrou de que também sentia fome, além de sede, e involuntariamente pensou que Amie gostaria daquelas luzes, mesmo que estivessem mal colocadas.

"Ay", o balconista disse num sotaque escocês muito forte, dando um sorriso feio, mas bastante sincero, para Draco, que se aproximou e se sentou em uma das banquetas. "Feliz Natal. O que vai ser?"

"Feliz Natal", ele respondeu, cordialmente, tirando as luvas de couro e sentindo os dedos frios "Água, um _brandy_ e um pouco de sopa, pode ser?"

"Claro, filho", disse o homem, bondosamente, "Você escutou o rapaz, Mary", ele disse para a única mulher que estava na mesa com os homens que se alimentavam, e Draco presumiu que aquela era sua esposa, pois pareciam ter a mesma idade. Ela também sorriu para Draco e foi em direção à cozinha, enquanto o senhor o servia um cálice de _brandy_. "O que traz você para esses lados em pleno Natal?", perguntou ele, enquanto Draco bebia a água que já lhe fora oferecida, de uma vez só.

"Vou a Craigievar", respondeu, bebericando o _brandy_. Novamente, todos do pub voltaram a cabeça para ele. "Sou neto de Abraxas Malfoy."

* * *

_Eu nunca mais vou beber_, foi o que Harry pensou, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Sua cabeça estava explodindo, como se ele estivesse de volta à Irlanda, em 2003. As bebedeiras eram constantes – ele detestava ficar nulo, sem fazer nada, escondido, foragido, enquanto Voldemort avançava pelo Reino Unido e Ginny era vista com Liam Houston – Ron ainda estava vivo, mandando cartas sobre Pansy Parkinson, e sua cicatriz doía o tempo inteiro. Apertou os olhos, já sabendo que doeriam com a claridade. Merda de ressaca.

"Olha quem acordou", a voz doce de Ginny entrou por seu ouvido e, filtrada pela ressaca, pareceu irritante. Harry buscou o travesseiro que estava sob sua cabeça e colocou-o sobre o rosto, para esconder a claridade. Quando que fora parar na própria cama? "Vamos, Harry. Já são onze horas."

"E daí?", perguntou, virando de bruços, ainda com o travesseiro sobre a cabeça. Que droga, estava pelado? "Meu Deus, que dor de cabeça."

Ginny riu, e ele sentiu o colchão ondular, indicando que ela se sentara de seu lado. A ruiva afastou o travesseiro de sua cabeça, deixando um beijo leve em sua nuca. Ela deslizou a ponta do nariz pelo osso que ficava atrás de sua orelha, deixando mais um beijo por ali. Harry gostaria, se o arrepio não fizesse com que sua cabeça doesse mais ainda.

"Primeiro, Feliz Natal", ela sussurrou. Depois, afastou-se um pouco. "Segundo, eu trouxe uma poção contra dor de cabeça para você, e café da manhã."

Harry se atreveu a abrir um dos olhos. Por trás de toda a miopia, viu Ginny, seus cabelos e sua pele branca, que vestia a camisa que ele vestira na noite anterior. Sorriu de leve. Era uma pena que não se lembrava muito de como fora fazer amor com ela naquela noite.

"Você é um anjo", ele disse, sentando-se com dificuldade. O corpo todo doía. Beijou o rosto da esposa, e depois seus lábios, rapidamente. "Feliz Natal. Eu fiz muita besteira ontem? Não me lembro de nada."

Ginny misturou a poção no copo de suco de abóbora com uma colherzinha e ofereceu a Harry. Ela era quase instantânea – a dor de cabeça demoraria de cinco a dez minutos para ir embora. Animado com essa perspectiva, Harry colocou os óculos, observando a beleza de sua esposa se tornar ainda mais nítida.

"Bom. Você me fez passar um pouco de vergonha mas, com sorte, o pessoal do Ministério já tinha ido embora", ela riu, mordendo um dos croissants da pequena cesta que continha uns quatro. "Você estava ensinando o Jim a fazer _strip._ A Molly achou a coisa mais engraçada, mas a Amie não sabia onde enfiar a cara e, bom, parecia que o Jim também estava bêbado. Acho que ele tomou cerveja amanteigada demais para um garoto de doze anos, está dormindo até agora."

Harry riu alto. Só bêbado mesmo, para tentar ensinar seu filho de doze anos a tirar as roupas em público. Com a dor de cabeça passando, Harry sentiu algo de nostálgico na própria risada: tinha certeza de que _seu pai_ teria feito algo assim com ele, se o tivesse criado. Sirius também o apoiaria, dando dicas. E Ron estaria gargalhando, acompanhando-lhe na brincadeira, mas suas orelhas estariam bem vermelhas, como as de Ginny ficavam de vez em quando.

"Só espero que ele não tenha levado a lição a sério e queira desistir de Hogwarts para virar _stripper_", Ginny continuou, sabendo que ele estava reservando seus minutos diários para pensar naquelas coisas das quais sentia tanta saudade. Ela também tinha aqueles momentos, mas normalmente eles eram mais raros, pois Ginny acreditava que a melhor maneira de honrar a morte, era continuar vivendo.

"Prometo maneirar no Ano Novo. Mesmo porque vou trabalhar", comentou, com um muxoxo, enquanto terminava de tomar seu copo de suco. A dor de cabeça já tinha passado por completo – só sentia aquele cansaço doloroso, físico, dos excessos. O lençol lhe cobria até a cintura, e ele sentia preguiça de pensar que logo teria que levantar, se vestir, e olhar aqueles relatórios que Marris o enviara. "Odeio aquele Ministério."

"Então pare de pensar nele", Ginny disse, beijando-lhe o rosto, "Pense em quem você ama, e _em quem está aqui_", é, não dava para evitar. Ela realmente o conhecia melhor do que qualquer pessoa. Sorriu para ela, tocando seus lábios com os próprios, devagar. Aquelas pastas de Marris podiam esperar. Agora era hora de deixar de ser Harry Potter, para ser apenas Harry, e aproveitar os momentos que podia passar ao lado de sua família, considerando-se sortudo por estar ali, mesmo que sentisse falta de quem não estava.

* * *

Não havia nada, além de um descampado e algumas árvores secas, em torno do Castelo de Craigievar. A construção erguia-se imponente, um bloco alto de pedra rosada, com quatro torres redondas e um telhado escuro, coberto de neve. Ao lado do castelo, um pouco afastado, uma choupana de pedra rústica, tinha uma fumaça densa saindo pela chaminé.

Draco lembrava-se de ter passado cinco ou seis verões, ainda pequeno, naquelas terras. Um afluente do rio Don passava mais ao norte, cheio de sapos e pedregulhos, e fazendo os sapos flutuarem da água que Draco manifestou seus primeiros sintomas de magia. Houvera um banquete no salão principal do Castelo, naquela noite, em que seus pais e avós brindaram a ele. _Que merda_, pensou.

A coragem, que já não era muito grande, ia lhe abandonando a cada passo mais próximo da porta principal. Quando o Primeiro-Ministro trouxa resolvera aprovar uma nova lei sobre subsídios agrícolas, o mercado de grãos quase foi à loucura e Draco, que trabalhava como analista sênior da London Stock Exchange, precisou virar alguns dias no escritório e se deparou com o nome de um pequeno exportador escocês que assinava como Abraxas Malfoy.

Espantado, Draco imaginou que aquela seria uma coincidência ruim, já que tinha certeza de que seu avô morrera durante a Guerra, assim como toda sua família, porém, ao perceber a localização da plantação de grãos, viu que era impossível. O Castelo de Craigievar era de sua família desde o século XIV mas, com os aurores tomando a Escócia, a Mansão em Wick incendiada e seu cofre saqueado, nunca imaginou que a pequena fortaleza teria sobrevivido. Sentiu-se estúpido, e não sabia bem os motivos pelos quais estava ali, mas gostaria de saber por que encontrara uma notícia sobre seu avô no mundo trouxa – o mundo ao qual _ele _agora pertencia.

Respirou fundo, antes de bater na porta. Tinha se esquecido das luvas no carro, e precisou colocá-las no bolso do sobretudo para que não congelassem. Enquanto esperava, Draco desejou não ter comido a sopa no pub em Alford – seu estômago estava revirando, e isso não era bom.

Demorou alguns minutos para que uma portinhola se abrisse no meio da grande porta de madeira. Um homem de aparência macilenta e estranhamente sem expressão perguntou quem estava ali. Suas pupilas brancas demonstravam a cegueira.

"Sou Draco Malfoy", ele anunciou, tentando não olhar diretamente para os olhos cegos do homem. Abriu o portão, sem se espantar com o sobrenome do visitante, e pediu para que Draco o seguisse.

Draco podia ser trouxa agora, mas era impossível não perceber que aquele homem estava fortemente enfeitiçado. O estômago ainda revirando, ele seguiu o homem pelo caminho de pedra que continuava pelo pátio interno. A fonte que ficava no centro do pátio, que ora abrigara uma estátua de uma serpente, com o brasão da família Malfoy, agora estava em ruínas. As plantas do jardim estavam cobertas pela neve, e Draco mal reconheceu a porta de entrada, escondida pela hera de inverno, que subia pelo muro como se quisesse vencê-lo.

O salão principal do castelo, que fora palco de tantos eventos importantes nos dias de glória, dava ares de que não era visitado há muitos anos, Os móveis estavam empoeirados, o que causou um leve incômodo no nariz de Draco, e as velas dos lustres antes enfeitiçadas estavam todas derretidas.

"O senhor deve esperar aqui", o cego disse, de repente, quando atingiram a entrada para uma das torres. Draco assentiu as mãos agora suadas dentro dos bolsos, e embora o homem fosse cego, pareceu ter entendido o silêncio do convidado como concordância. Subiu pela estreita escada em caracol, provavelmente para anunciar a chegada do visitante a seu senhor.

Draco olhou em volta, percebendo que seu coração estava disparado. Se fosse para o outro lado do salão, encontraria a escadaria principal, pela qual se estendiam os retratos de seus antepassados. Há dezesseis anos, a última vez que pisara na Escócia, fora para resgatar o corpo de seu pai das chamas que consumiam sua casa. Quando chegou lá, o local tinha cheiro de carne queimada, Narcisa, em seu encalço, tinha cheiro de crisântemos despetalados e, de alguma forma, a poeira daquele Castelo tinha o mesmo perfume.

Caminhou lentamente em direção à escadaria. A poeira abafava seus passos nos degraus de madeira, embora deixasse pegadas para trás. Os retratos que se estendiam pelas paredes de pedra dormiam profundamente – ele agradeceu silenciosamente por isso. O que lhe diriam seus antepassados, se o vissem subindo por aqueles degraus sem um pingo de magia no corpo, usando os presentes que uma _sangue-ruim_, que também era seu grande amor, comprara para ele?

E ali, entre o décimo e o décimo primeiro degrau, estava o retrato pelo qual Draco estava procurando. O retrato pintado em 1987, em que sua mãe, esbelta e pálida, bonita como uma alvorada lilás, estava adormecida em um divã de couro negro. Atrás do divã, Lúcio Malfoy também descansava, a mão sobre o ombro da esposa, seus traços aristocráticos ainda jovens, seu longo cabelo loiro preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, e a outra mão apoiada na bengala negra, com um punho de prata onde duas esmeraldas estavam cravejadas como os olhos de uma serpente.

A única pessoa acordada no retrato era o menino de sete anos e cabelos finos, que tinha uma expressão vazia nos olhos cinzentos, e estava um pouco afastado dos pais, como se já soubesse que um dia os envergonharia.

"Essa casa", disse o menino Draco, bastante baixo, para não acordar os pais. Draco reconheceu sua própria voz de criança, e continuou olhando para si mesmo, trinta e dois anos mais jovem, "Essa casa está um tédio. _Eles_ não acordam há meses. Ninguém abre as janelas, e eu não sinto sono. Leve-me daqui", ele _mandou_, como o garoto mimado que sempre fora. Draco franziu as sobrancelhas e não respondeu nada, pois odiava seu passado tanto quanto seu passado odiaria o seu futuro.

"Senhor?", a voz do cego fez com que o coração de Draco desse um pulo. Começou a imaginar se ele era mesmo cego – o tinha encontrado na escadaria e, estando no primeiro degrau, olhava diretamente para onde ele estava. "O senhor Malfoy vai recebê-lo agora."

Draco sentiu uma vontade imensa de vomitar naquelas escadas, mas achou que o menino Draco, que agora sussurrava para que ele o levasse dali _agora_, ainda tinha expectativas diferentes sobre si mesmo e não merecia observar todo seu fracasso se espalhar na poeira em forma de bile.

Draco seguiu o cego, atravessando novamente o salão principal, atravessando a entrada da torre, e subindo lentamente sua estreita escada circular. O ar parecia mais frio, conforme subiam, sem parar, até atingirem o que ele imaginava ser o topo. Quando criança, não tinha permissão para subir nas torres sem ser acompanhado por um adulto, e os adultos nunca queriam acompanhá-lo. A teoria de que o cego não era cego aumentou quando atingiram uma parede de tijolos, e ele tirou a varinha de dentro das roupas surrada, tocando quatro tijolos aleatórios. Bem como no Beco Diagonal, a parede de tijolos se abriu, e eles continuaram o caminho para uma parte do Castelo que Draco nunca visitara.

Ao contrário do resto do Castelo, aquela região parecia limpa e bem-cuidada, bastante luxuosa. Quando pisaram tapeçaria verde e negra, as cores do brasão de sua família, Draco se pegou perguntando quando se esquecera daqueles detalhes sobre si mesmo. Espelhos com moldura de prata estavam pendurados nas paredes escuras, mas não havia nenhum quadro por ali. Foi uma caminhada curta até atingirem outra porta, dessa vez de madeira escura, onde o brasão da família estava talhado. _Sanctimonia vincet semper_, diziam as inscrições do brasão.

_A pureza sempre vence._

Draco mal teve tempo de digerir aquela informação, pois o cego logo abriu as portas de madeira, que davam para um escritório cheio de livros e mapas pela parede. Fazia tanto tempo que não convivia com mágica de verdade – porque Hermione evitava usá-la em sua frente, e tudo que ele precisava fazer era se fingir surpreso com as histórias que Amie contava sobre retratos falantes e penas que escreviam sozinhas – que, quando olhou para aqueles objetos, sentiu uma fascinação incomum.

"O senhor pode entrar agora", disse o cego, fazendo uma reverência para Draco que indicava o interior do escritório. Assim que Draco entrou, o cego fechou a porta, deixando-o admirar, sozinho, constelações se formarem em um mapa astral que ocupava uma parede inteira, e aspirar o cheiro peculiar que vinha de uma portinhola aberta nos fundos da sala.

"O filho pródigo a casa torna", uma voz poderosa, e ao mesmo tempo com ares de velha, veio da portinhola junto com o cheiro. A voz inconfundível de Abraxas Malfoy. Draco sentiu a espinha gelar, e reuniu toda a coragem que ainda lhe sobrara para vencer a distância até a portinhola, e abaixar um pouco a cabeça para poder passar por ela.

Abraxas Malfoy estava na frente de um caldeirão. Nascido na virada do século dezenove para o vinte, seu avô agora tinha mais de cem anos, mas ainda conservava a antiga imponência. Sua pele já estava bastante enrugada e flácida, a cabeleira loira já tinha dado lugar a pouco cabelo branco, cor que também tomara os fios de seu bigode. Usava camisa, um colete e calças escuras, e estava debruçado sobre um caldeirão de chumbo, de onde o vapor com o cheiro peculiar surgia.

"O senhor está vivo", Draco disse, um pouco sem pensar, sem tirar os olhos da figura do avô, que ainda não desviara a atenção da poção que preparava. Aquela sala era banhada pela luz exterior através de grande janela, o caldeirão no centro estava sustentado por chamas azuis – _fogo frio_ – e os armários embutidos nas paredes tinham centenas de ingredientes diferenciados. "Nunca pensei que..."

"Oras, você nunca pensou em nada, Draco, sempre foi imbecil", Abraxas agora puxava as folhas de um pequeno buquê de botão-de-prata, cujas flores pareciam mortas. "Achava que o mundo estava nas suas mãos, nunca trabalhou por nada, nunca tentou conquistar nada para chamar de seu, e acabou na merda, como eu sempre soube que iria acabar", ele disse, picando as folhas com exatidão. Draco não sabia nem por onde começar.

Primeiramente, não esperava uma recepção calorosa, mas esperava que seu avô estivesse surpreso em vê-lo, já que fazia uns vinte anos desde a última vez e, bom, se estava vivo, Abraxas deveria saber que ele fora condenado à prisão perpétua em Azkaban. Segundo, Draco queria dizer que não estava bem 'na merda', já que conseguira se livrar da tal prisão perpétua, e tinha se dado relativamente bem no mundo trouxa – mas, ao se lembrar que _era _um trouxa, aqueles argumentos lhe pareceram inválidos.

"Eu não entendo", ignorou a rispidez do avô, enquanto o observava acrescentar, em pequenas quantidades, as folhas picadas de botão-de-prata. O vapor da mistura borbulhante agora tinha cheiro de ervas, como se fosse um chá. "Encontrei o nome do senhor num relatório da bolsa de valores londrina, como pequeno exportador de grãos, e fiquei tão surpreso que..."

"A pergunta", Abraxas o interrompeu mais uma vez, observando alguma coisa no relógio de prata preso ao colete. Ainda não tinha erguido seus profundos olhos azuis para o neto, e Draco temia o momento que ele o faria. "Não é porque eu estava num relatório da bolsa de valores. A pergunta é por que _você _trabalha nela. Pegue, na quarta prateleira do segundo armário, o frasco com pó de chifre de Arpéu", ele mandou.

"É, sem dúvida, uma longa história, como sei que a do senhor deve ser", disse Draco, aproximando-se da prateleira indicada. Os frascos estavam todos etiquetados e organizados por ordem alfabética, um trabalho que deveria ter tomado muito tempo de seu avô. Entre outros pós, encontrou aquele com o chifre de Arpéu. Era um pó cinza que lembrava muito as cinzas de um cigarro. Por acaso, fumaria naquele momento, se pudesse.

"Minha história não é longa", cortou Abraxas, pegando o frasco que o neto lhe oferecia, e abrindo com cuidado sua tampa. Pelo pouco que se lembrava das aulas de Snape, Draco sabia que o Arpéu era um animal muito raro e muito difícil de ser capturado, pois sua casca grossa repelia a maioria dos feitiços. "É melhor viver entre trouxas do que entre traidores do sangue, _mestiços_ e sangues-ruins", simplificou, enquanto pesava uma pequena quantidade de pó na balança de latão. Draco voltou a sentir vontade de vomitar. "O mundo bruxo não merece mais respeito algum. Ideais de igualdade podem ter funcionado para os trouxas, mas para bruxos? Não, não, é impossível. Elfos domésticos com direitos, centauros vistos como iguais, _sangues-ruins _no poder, quantas famílias puras continuam puras? Uma pirâmide ao contrário não se estabiliza. Hierarquia é o mais antigo dos valores da sociedade humana. Viver onde não compreendem isso, é pior do que viver no lixo."

"Desde quando o senhor faz negócios com os trouxas?", perguntou, tentando utilizar um tom de voz delicado. O pó de chifre que tinha sido pesado agora era peneirado lentamente sobre o caldeirão, e o vapor branco agora tomava tons de cinza.

"_Negócios_", Abraxas grunhiu, mexendo o caldeirão duas vezes em sentido horário e três no sentido anti-horário. "É, os trouxas são bons para negócios, ambiciosos, querem mais do que podem ter e estão prontos para cortar as próprias gargantas se isso render meia dúzia de libras. Burros e negligentes, obviamente, mas facilmente manipulados. Misture a Poção Domino no café deles e eles _negociam_ bem do jeito que a gente quer, fazem exatamente aquilo que a gente quer."

"Então, o cego – o que abriu a porta para mim. Ele é trouxa? O senhor utiliza essa poção nele?"

Abraxas soltou um risinho irônico pelo nariz, que lembrou tanto Draco de seu pai, que o rapaz sentiu um arrepio subir pela espinha.

"Uso a poção nos trouxas apenas quando eles dificultam a minha vida. Não seria normal que todos os que trabalham para mim fossem cegos, não é mesmo? Timothy não é trouxa, nem cego. Ele está há dezesseis anos sob o efeito da Domino, e se submete a mim, do modo que todo sangue-ruim deveria se submeter aos puros. Ele enxerga perfeitamente. O que _eu_ quero que ele enxergue."

Draco prendeu a respiração por um momento, porque o cheiro da poção agora fazia com que a sopa novamente revirasse em seu estômago. Seu pensamento viajou diretamente para Londres, onde Hermione deveria estar, sentada à mesa dos Potter, talvez usando os presentes que ele lhe dera, com aquele sorriso largo, os dentes da frente ligeiramente maiores, desfrutando uma liberdade muito maior que a dele ou a de seu avô. Sangue-ruim, ou não, ela era bem sucedida, bem vista no mundo ao qual pertencia, e Draco começava a se perguntar se era mesmo uma questão de sangue.

Sua filha era mestiça, e ele a amava mais do que a qualquer coisa em sua existência. Ele, que aprendera aqueles mesmos valores ditados por Abraxas quando era apenas o menino do retrato na escadaria, tinha se submetido a uma existência que arrancara toda a sua suposta superioridade pela felicidade da mulher que, sangue-ruim ou não, mudara todo o sentido de sua vida. Poderia gargalhar perante a ironia das coisas. Viera até seu avô por diversos motivos, mas principalmente para se sentir um _Malfoy_ novamente, e tudo que conseguia sentir era nojo. De si mesmo, da poção, da cegueira calculada de Timothy e do avô.

Superioridade, não é? Muito engraçado.

Decidiu ficar em silêncio enquanto seu estômago se acalmava. Abraxas aproveitou o silêncio para encantar a colher que mexia em movimentos lentos os ingredientes da poção fumegante e finalmente virou os olhos penetrantes para o neto. As íris azuis escanearam sua figura esguia, desde os olhos de sua falecida esposa, que se reproduziram primeiro em Lúcio, pelas vestes trouxas e aquela expressão delicada de angústia, que ele mesmo via todos os dias ao se olhar no espelho e saber que a mágica não corria mais por suas veias.

"Vamos a sua história", ele estreitou os olhos para a figura de Draco, que estava ligeiramente pálida. Alisou a barba rala com uma das mãos, finalmente prestando a devida atenção no neto. "Que envolve as _suas _roupas trouxas, o _seu _trabalho na bolsa de valores trouxas, e o que você veio fazer aqui."

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos. Preferia quando Abraxas não estava olhando para ele – de alguma forma, a profundidade dos olhos azuis o levava para a torre de astronomia, quando encarara Dumbledore com os próprios olhos cheios de lágrimas, e o medo tomando conta de cada fibra de seu corpo. Sentiu, de repente, que estava quente demais ali dentro para continuar de agasalho.

"Há quinze anos, eu fui levado para Azkaban por ter matado uma porrada de gente. A guerra, o senhor sabe", começou ele, tirando o sobretudo. Abraxas olhou para o relógio de bolso, franziu as sobrancelhas, e voltou a analisar o neto. Passou pela cabeça de Draco que talvez seu avô estivesse afastado do mundo bruxo a mais tempo do que ele imaginava. "Só que Azkaban está diferente. Você também pode negociar com eles. Foi assim que eu comprei minha liberdade – entregando outros muito mais inocentes do que eu."

Quando posto assim, parecia muito simples. Ocultando que sufocara um Auror em seu próprio sangue, e que ele era o noivo de uma sangue-ruim, que se tornou sua médica, que se apaixonou por ele, por quem ele se apaixonou. Ocultando que sua ex-namorada era apaixonada por esse mesmo Auror, e calculara um plano de mestre para que sua própria negociação vingasse, ocultando todas as merdas e toda a culpa, a história parecia bastante coerente.

"O que de errado está acontecendo com a sua mágica?", disse Abraxas, de repente, tomado por uma seriedade aguda. Draco sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. Ele sabia. Ele sabia que o neto era trouxa. Que o neto não tinha um pingo de pureza em seu sangue. Que o neto desgraçara o nome da família, desgraçara as expectativas daqueles que, naquele mesmo Castelo, tinham brindado à sua saúde e prosperidade.

Quando ele e Hermione tinham decidido tentar, aceitar sua condição tinha ficado mais fácil. A dor era mais amena e saber que ela o amava, e que poderia tocar seu rosto e beijar seus cílios compridos quando bem quisesse, fazia com que algo parecesse valer à pena. Então, a convivência com Amie inundara todo o seu bom-senso, e ele não sentia arrependimento nenhum quando estava ao lado da menina, quando sentia seu cheiro de shampoo de maçã, quando via em seus olhos os tons cinzentos refletidos nos dele. Na noite retrasada, Amie o desejara um feliz Natal, e quando abraçou a menina assim, de verdade, pela primeira vez na vida, Draco tivera certeza de que nada naquele mundo poderia fazer com que seu Natal fosse infeliz.

Agora, não tinha mais tanta certeza assim.

"Eles me concederam a liberdade", disse, desviando o olhar, sentindo a saliva amarga dissolver-se no fundo da língua. "Mas encontraram outra forma de me punir perpetuamente", respirou fundo. Dissera aquelas palavras apenas uma vez, para Hermione, e pensar em dizê-las de novo era como partir sua alma em pedaços. "Eu não posso mais fazer magia. Eu não sou mais bruxo."

Houve um silêncio excruciante. Um pássaro piou alto, e o único som que preenchia o ambiente, era a poção fervente no caldeirão de chumbo, sua fumaça cada vez mais densa. Draco baixou os olhos, envergonhado, _humilhado_. Seu avô não tivera a coragem de dizer uma única palavra perante aquela revelação de como a única reprodução de seu sangue era mesquinha e fracassada.

E então, Abraxas Malfoy riu.

Ele riu. Riu alto, fazendo Draco voltar a erguer os olhos, e riu tanto que precisou apoiar a mão no estômago dolorido. O rosto de Draco estava cada vez mais quente – aquele velho era louco. _Louco_, completamente louco. A risada dele ecoou pelas paredes de pedra, abafou o som da água fervente, e, tão de repente quanto começou, parou. Ele ficou instantaneamente sério, encarando Draco como se estivesse prestes a aplicá-lo um castigo por mal-comportamento, como quando o neto era apenas uma criança.

"Você é mesmo imbecil? Não sabe nada sobre si, Draco? Não sabe nada sobre sua família, sobre o seu sangue, sobre _o que_ ele representa? Você é um sangue-puro, Draco, e as _autoridades_ do mundo bruxo, hoje em dia, podem querer ignorar o que isso significa, mas é o que nos diferencia de todos os outros, é o que nos faz superiores. Não há encantamento, trauma, poção ou feitiço que possa retirar a magia do seu corpo. Você nunca deixará de ser um bruxo. Apenas quando morrer."

**#**

**CONTINUA**

**

* * *

**

_¹ Eu vi que a esperança está aqui, numa caixinha de plástico.  
Eu vi luzes de Natal refletirem nos seus olhos.  
_**Athlete – Wires**

**NOTA DA VICK:**

Se você leu a maior nota de todos os tempos antes do capítulo, você não deve estar pensando, "WTF?". Se você estiver pensando "WTF?", leia a maior nota de todos os tempos! HAHA. _The Story of O_, ou "O", como vamos chamá-la daqui para frente, é uma fanfic enorme. ENORME, gigante. Todos os capítulos têm mais de vinte e cinco páginas. Então, não se assustem com o tamanho desse aqui – pode ser que venham maiores.

O próximo capítulo já está pronto e será atualizado quando pelo menos os leitores mais recorrentes de Halle tiverem dado às caras nas reviews HAHAHA. Espero mesmo que tenham gostado por enquanto, a opinião de vocês é imprescindível para que possamos continuar! :D Beijos a todos!

Sem reviews, sem atualização \o


	2. Wild Wolves

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**AVISO:** Fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria. Essa fanficé**continuação**de** Hallelujah**. Portanto, só leia se estiver familiarizado com a história – que pode ser encontrada no perfil.

* * *

**THE STORY OF O**

**1.2**

**#**

_And my soul is a dark place  
But I know your love, I know your love  
And my soul is a lonely one  
But I'm not alone, I'm not alone_

**#**

**03 de Janeiro de 2020**

Draco tinha a impressão de que se passasse cem anos sem ir ao Twiggen's – o que estava longe de ser verdade, já que toda sexta-feira ia até lá para tomar uma cerveja ou duas – o lugar continuaria o mesmo. Quando pisara no chão de madeira escura pela primeira vez, seus olhos esquadrinharam, meio que sem querer, o estofado de couro verde de um dos assentos, que tinha um rasgo no centro. Dezesseis anos depois, o rasgo continuava ali, e apesar disso demonstrar falta de progresso, dava também certa sensação de conforto.

Conforto, porque aquele cheiro de cerveja, fritura e suor, os balcões de madeira escura pegajosos e o pano branco-acinzentado jogado sobre o ombro do barman, eram os elementos que constituíram seu _templo_ por muito tempo.

Depois que parou de ir ao cemitério visitar a cova de Weasley, precisou encontrar um local onde pudesse refletir, que transmitisse paz e que, ao mesmo tempo, tivesse uma atmosfera pesada. Um lugar em que não seria incomodado com rompantes de simpatia ou de busca de reconhecimento dos fantasmas alheios, em que se perguntava qual motivo o trazia ali. O Twiggen's era perfeito para isso. Todos ali – e nunca eram muitos – eram fodidos demais para se preocuparem com os problemas dos outros e seu melhor amigo se chamava _Johnny Walker_, e foda-se. _Red label_ se você fosse pobre, _black label_ se você pudesse pagar, _blue label_ se você se desse o direito.

Draco também gostava da praticidade. O barman, que se chamava Charles, era mais inteligente que aquele velho babaca do Dumbledore. Você pedia algo para abrir a mente – ele te dava o remédio certo. Se você quisesse fechar a mente, também era possível. Então, não precisava ficar olhando cardápio ou fazendo escolhas idiotas. Todas as escolhas que Draco fizera na vida tinham dado errado, de um jeito ou de outro, e ele delegaria as que pudesse delegar. Foda-se se Charles estava decidindo seu destino.

Uísque duplo, sem gelo, dois _shots_ de vodka, quem sabe mais um, três cervejas de uma vez só – era a receita do Dr. Charles para esquecimento. Draco não costumava ficar realmente embriagado, pois isso o remetia ao tempo em que tinha uma varinha e saía matando a torto e a direito só porque não gostava do cheiro de sangues-ruins e trouxas. Mas naquela noite, ele precisava extravasar, nem que fosse um pouco.

Abraxas Malfoy. Que diabos ele estava pensando quando foi até Craigievar desenterrar seu passado? Já fazia oito dias e a sensação de enjôo ainda não o tinha abandonado. Seu eu jovem no retrato, seus pais adormecidos, o homem propositalmente cego, o cheiro da poção. Tudo isso era abrasivo para seu estômago.

À merda aquela teoria de seu avô de que ele nunca poderia deixar de ser um bruxo, pois tinha o sangue puro. À merda, porque sangue puro ou não, nunca tinha conseguido atravessar aquela porra de Plataforma, mesmo tendo tentado por mais de duzentas vezes num único ano. Não sabia mais segurar uma varinha, nem colocar a entonação certa num simples feitiço de levitar.

Fazia dezesseis anos – desde que fora preso – que estava afastado da magia. Sete ou oito desde que terminara de tomar aquela poção dos infernos, que extraiu sua mágica através do vômito, e de repente vinha Abraxas Malfoy dizer que não era possível que tirassem algo que era inerente ao seu sangue, marcado por pureza e transcendência e o diabo a quatro?

Outro gole – espera, o que estava bebendo? Ah. _Blue label_. – desceu rasgando por sua garganta e Draco sentiu o rosto afoguear. Sentia raiva, _nojo_ por ter escutado seu avô verbalizando todas as suas antigas convicções, e tudo aquilo formou um bolo em seu esôfago durante aqueles oito dias que passou pensando sobre como seria possível ainda ser bruxo se não _sentia_ isso dentro de si. Ele sentia a presença de Hermione à distância e sabia quando ela estava sorrindo pela forma com a qual ela respirava, mas ele não sentia magia nenhuma dentro de si.

A conclusão era óbvia: o avô só podia estar alucinando. Tinha quantos anos, uns cento e cinqüenta? Ninguém chega naquela idade com a mente sã, ainda mais vivendo sozinho e preparando uma poção fedida que devia estar corroendo seu cérebro. É. Isso parecia plausível.

Soltou um risinho pelo nariz após tossir um pouco. A bebida desceu errado e Draco imaginou que o próprio cérebro deveria estar um pouco corroído, porque estar de _jeans_ e camisa pólo, num bar trouxa, rodeado de homens perdidos, feios e cheios de demônios, era simplesmente patético. E, de pensar que estava se acostumando com aquela porra de situação o fazia sentir mais vontade de rir.

A vida era irônica. Puta merda, a vida era uma vadia irônica e filha da puta. Tinha dado tantas voltas e terminou ali, justamente ali, um lugar em que nem em um milhão de anos ele entraria sem que fosse para matar pessoas em nome de seu ideal e de seu "_mestre"_ – que também era pouco pior que bosta nos dias de hoje.

Draco suspirou e virou o resto do conteúdo do copo de uma só vez. Bateu no balcão e Charles observou seu rosto afogueado e vermelho, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas escuras, como se avaliasse se iria servi-lo mais bebida ou não.

"Mais uma dose, Charles. Uma pedra de gelo não vai fazer mal", ele pediu. Charles hesitou por alguns instantes, mas logo atendeu ao pedido. Com um guardanapo embaixo do copo quadrado, a pedra de gelo solitária boiando no líquido ambarino que ficava ainda mais bonito sob a iluminação baixa do ambiente, Draco fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça na mão.

Faria quarenta anos em junho, mas seus ombros estavam pesados, como se tivesse o dobro daquela idade. E, pelo tanto de merda que já tinha feito, aquilo não estava muito longe de ser verdade.

A cor de sua bebida, cujo gelo já se consumia em meio ao líquido em temperatura ambiente, o lembrou dos olhos de Hermione. E automaticamente de sua pele clara, das sardinhas apagadas no nariz, dos cachos do cabelo castanho. Sua _namorada_, como diziam para Amie, mas se lhe perguntassem ele diria que ela era o amor de sua vida, sem títulos. Não gostava de títulos. Um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios e Draco não pode deixar de pensar em como sentia falta dela.

Não a via desde que fora levar Amie para a casa dos Potter, em vinte e três de dezembro, e não a beijava ou sentia sua pele desde quatro dias antes disso. Tinham trocado mensagens de 'feliz ano novo' pelo telefone, pois ele estava preso no trabalho e ela tinha ido para a casa dos pais com Amie. Mas a verdade era que tinham se aproximado, naquele ano que terminara há pouco. Se viam mais, se permitiam mais. Eles não tinham _pressa_ em atingir objetivos, portanto não se cobravam, e isso fazia com que o _relacionamento_ fosse relativamente tranqüilo.

Estavam juntos há tempo demais e talvez estivessem cansados de estarem sempre em posição de ataque, prontos para machucar um ao outro. Talvez quisessem aceitar. Era simples, não era? Era só aceitar.

A bebida arranhou um pouco sua garganta e ele sentiu vontade de fumar.

Seria o décimo segundo do dia, e provavelmente iria morrer de câncer no pulmão, se fosse dar atenção aos cartazes nas ruas. Respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. Pigarreou, procurando o celular no bolso da calça. Num dos aplicativos pôde verificar que estava tudo OK com a bolsa de valores – riu disso. Eram onze e vinte da noite, _porra_, não era hora de trabalhar.

Será que Hermione estava dormindo? Provavelmente não. Se bem a conhecia, estaria enrolada a um cobertor em frente à lareira da sala, lendo algum livro bobo – a mania dos últimos três meses era romances policiais – e Amie estaria em seu quarto, com dor de cabeça por não conseguir deixar os livros em ordem de tamanho _e_ em ordem alfabética, ou assistindo a filmes adolescentes no Disney Channel.

Estava com saudades. Aquela merda de buraco no peito, a sensação de vazio que te acompanha por todos os lugares sem ter o que preencha direito, a não ser a _presença_ da pessoa de quem você sente falta. Mordeu o lábio e sorveu mais um gole que ardeu sua garganta, mas dessa vez Charles lhe serviu um copo d'água porque ele ficou uns bons dois minutos tossindo.

Agradeceu, pediu mais uísque e Charles lhe serviu junto com outro copo d'água. Draco riu pelo nariz mais uma vez e voltou a olhar para o celular. Ainda nada de novo na bolsa de valores. E se ela estivesse sozinha? Podia ser. Amie passava metade da porra do tempo com o Potter filho. Draco não ficava feliz com isso – aquele moleque e o pai dele... – mas realmente queria vê-la. Quando se encontravam, era sempre em uma das casas, porque sempre estavam cansados demais para fazer alguma coisa que não fosse se perderem um no corpo do outro e dormirem na profunda paz, ele geralmente com o nariz enterrado nos cachos como se fosse vital respirar bem ali, rente à raiz, de onde o cheiro vinha sem reservas.

Draco deslizou o dedo pela tela e achou o contato rapidamente, Granger, H. – seguido do de sua filha, a letra se substituindo pela vogal "A".

É, ele precisava fumar, foda-se o pulmão.

"Charles, vou lá fora", Draco fez um gesto com a cabeça e o barman assentiu, recolhendo os dois copos sobre o balcão. Levantou, sentindo-se um pouco tonto, e andou lentamente até a entrada. Pegou seu sobretudo e abriu a porta, cujo mesmo sininho de dezesseis anos atrás anunciou que estava saindo. Foi recebido na calçada da Oxford Street por uma lufada de ar gelado. Provavelmente, sentiria mais frio se não estivesse sob o efeito do álcool.

Segurou o cigarro entre os lábios, fez uma concha com uma das mãos, acendeu o isqueiro com a outra e tragou profundamente. A fumaça fez bem, apesar de a tontura ter aumentado um pouco e os ônibus pareciam passar rápido demais, num borrão de vermelho e luzes. Pegou o celular e olhou novamente para o Granger, H. que o desafiava deslizar o dedo até o _send_.

Era meia noite. Ela dormiria em vinte minutos, quando deixaria apenas um abajur aceso no andar debaixo e, ao subir as escadas, ralharia com Amie para que dormisse, já que não era só porque estava de férias que poderia virar madrugadas vendo porcarias na TV. Amie provavelmente reviraria os olhos cinzentos, com aquele castanho engraçado próximo à pupila, e diria algo irônico que o deixaria com orgulho da filha.

Mais duas tragadas e três rajadas de vento lhe fizeram perceber que não faria mal ligar para ela. Não estava tão bêbado assim, estava? Apertou a tecla verde. Ela não iria atender. Melhor desligar e...

"Alô?", sua voz soou baixinha do outro lado, como se estivesse sonolenta.

"Oi", ele respondeu, depois de tragar novamente. "Você estava dormindo?"

"Não, acabei cochilando enquanto lia", ela riu um pouco do outro lado da linha. Draco sorriu também. Bem como previra. "Daqui a pouco vou para cama".

"Ah, sim", ele suspirou, escutando o barulho dela se movimentando, provavelmente enquanto arrumava as almofadas ou algo assim. "Viu, você está cansada?"

"Mais ou menos. Hoje tive um paciente em St. Mungus que –", e se permitiu vagar enquanto ela contava alegremente sobre seu dia, os passos leves sendo percebidos pelo eco do celular. Na verdade, não prestava muita atenção do que ela dizia, e sim no som de sua voz. Merda, como era ridículo. Tragou mais uma vez. "... então, eu achei melhor ver qual era o problema da operação do banco antes que –"

"A Amie está aí?", ele interrompeu seu discurso e conseguiu escutar o ranger suave de uma porta se abrindo. Respirou fundo, achando que a rua estava com um cheiro gostoso de neve. É, estava bêbado.

"Não. Ela ainda está nos meus pais, vou buscá-la amanhã de manhã. Está tudo bem, Draco?"

Ela parecia genuinamente mais séria ao perguntar isso. Pressionou a ponte do nariz com os dedos por um segundo. A pergunta que faria a seguir era inédita. Em todo aquele tempo de... _Eles_, ele nunca tinha feito um pedido daqueles. Nem ela. Um pedido daqueles significaria coisas demais.

Tentar, não era? Então, OK.

"Você viria para Londres?", fechou os olhos.

"Claro, estou livre na terça-feira", ela respondeu, casualmente. É claro que ela não estava percebendo a gravidade da situação. Respirou fundo mais uma vez.

"_Agora_", ouviu a respiração dela parar e imaginou que suas sobrancelhas finas se franziram como se as milhares de engrenagens em seu cérebro sabe-tudo girassem para tentar encontrar a peça perdida. Umedeceu os lábios. "Eu estou no Twiggen's e queria te ver", mais silêncio. "_Agora_", repetiu.

"Mas, por que agora? Você não está se sentindo bem? Ah, Draco, eu _avisei_ que você tinha que parar de comer tanta porcaria e –"

"Hermione", ela suspendeu a respiração mais uma vez, e o cigarro que Draco tinha acendido já estava no fim quando ele imaginou as nuances de sua expressão curiosa e preocupada tomando formas em sua mente. "Eu só quero te ver. Só isso. Você pode vir?"

Um minuto de silêncio inteiro se fez. Draco quase podia ouvir o código binário da projeção de ondas do som que imitava a voz pela linha telefônica se chocando com a própria contradição. Ele precisaria de mais um copo de uísque se ela viesse, ou de mais três se ela dissesse não. E Hermione Granger era fria e má para cacete, ela era capaz de dizer não. Era provável que dissesse não.

Quinze cigarros num dia só era demais?

* * *

**06 de Janeiro de 2020**

A pausa de inverno terminou rápido demais. A impressão que Jim tinha era a de que nem tinha piscado os olhos, e já estava de volta ao salão comunal da Grifinória, atolado com o dever de casa que não tinha feito nem antes, nem durante o feriado. Além disso, os treinos de quadribol tinham voltado, e Jim precisava lidar com o estresse de saber que, com certeza, a Sonserina seria campeã daquele ano. Não que fizesse parte do time – era novo demais para os testes, mesmo que fosse filho de Harry Potter – mas sabia que, se a Sonserina ganhasse, Tony Lewis receberia o mérito de melhor goleiro de todos os tempos, a Prof.ª Greengrass descontaria pontos da Grifinória por serem perdedores, tio Neville seria humilhado pelos colegas, e Amie ficaria toda vermelha e _menininha_.

Não. A Sonserina, definitivamente, não podia ganhar a Taça da Quadribol daquele ano. Isso era mais importante do que descobrir quais eram os doze usos do sangue de dragão. Por isso, Jim fechou o livro de teoria mágica, e chamou a atenção de Ed Longbottom, que não tinha dedicado nem um minuto de sua solidão natalina para fazer os deveres, e estava tão atribulado quanto Jim.

"Ei, Ed", o loiro virou o rosto em sua direção, parecendo infeliz com o fato de que sua redação de Poções ainda não tinha chegado à metade. Estava há dois dias em Hogwarts e a carga era tanta, que ainda não tivera chance de conversar com o amigo, "E o Lewis?", baixou a voz.

A sala comunal estava cheia de alunos tentando tirar o atraso dos deveres. Ed inclinou a cabeça para ficar mais perto de Jim e poder falar numa voz baixa o suficiente para que ninguém o escutasse.

"Nossa, foi bizarro", disse ele, em tom sombrio. "Sei que algumas pessoas gostam de ficar sozinhas e tudo mais, mas o Lewis só saia da sala da Sonserina para tomar café da manhã e jantar. Nem almoçar ele almoçava. Passou a maior parte do tempo na biblioteca, lendo histórias de bruxos nobres e realeza, ou então sumia a noite inteira e não voltava."

Jim franziu as sobrancelhas. Isso só provava aquilo que ele vinha dizendo há séculos – tinha algo errado com Tony Lewis. Aquele comportamento não era normal. Amie faria piadas sobre os ossos de salamandra, mas, pelo que seu pai contava, parecia com o comportamento de Tom Riddle, que um dia virara Voldemort, e...

"Mas, até aí", a voz de Ed interrompeu seus pensamentos, "Ele não tinha nenhum amigo por aqui. McLaggen e Jones foram passar as férias em casa. Aquela namoradinha dele, Rebecca Pritchard? Não escreveu nem no Natal. Ele ficou aqui com os renegados. Não me espanta que tenha preferido ficar sozinho. Até Pirraça parecia desanimado em pregar peças nos alunos."

Mas, para Jim, pouco importava que Pirraça não estivesse agindo normalmente naquele Natal. _Bruxos nobres e realeza_. Numa das poucas vezes que escutara alguma coisa nas aulas de História de Magia, o Prof. Binns dissera que, após a Última Grande Guerra, conversas sobre predominação sangüínea tinham virado tabu, e qualquer um que demonstrasse idéias de _sangue puro versus sangue sujo _– termo que estava estritamente proíbo, podendo ser denunciado às autoridades se utilizado – era considerado um "neo"-partidário da ideologia de Voldemort. Jim se interessou pelo assunto, mas logo o Prof. Binns disse que só estudariam a Última Guerra lá pelo sexto ano e, depois disso, nunca mais ouviu nenhuma palavra do fantasma.

Estava no senso-comum, porém, a informação de que Salazar Slytherin prezava os alunos de sangue puro em sua casa, por um motivo ou outro. Ele nunca imaginara que tipo de família era a família Lewis, mas imaginava que Tony não seria selecionado para a casa da serpente, se não tivesse qualidades que a mesma prezava. O nome dos Lewis provavelmente estava estampado em todas as páginas dos livros sobre "nobreza" bruxa, que nada mais significava pureza do sangue, numa linguagem arcaica.

Jim achava que aqueles livros não estariam em qualquer estante da biblioteca.

"Sabe, meu pai sempre disse que você sabe a natureza de uma pessoa se sabe a natureza da família dela", disse, pensativo, interrompendo Ed, que permanecera falando aquele tempo inteiro, sobre como achava que Lewis era alérgico a grãos, já que ele nunca comia lentilhas ou nozes. Parou de falar para escutar Jim, que se aproximara ainda mais do amigo, para que ninguém escutasse o que estava planejando.

"Mas meu pai sempre disse que os Lewis eram pessoas boas", Ed retrucou, um pouco confuso. Jim negou com a cabeça, interrompendo-o antes que continuasse.

"Estou falando _desses_ Lewis. É um sobrenome comum, não é? Vai saber quantos Lewis têm por aí? Quantos foram partidários de Voldemort? Quantos estão ligados ao Tony?"

"O que você sugere, então? Que façamos perguntas? _Ei, Lewis, como vai seu avô? Já se curou da Guerra?_"

Jim deu um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça de Ed. "Não, imbecil. Vamos pesquisar sobre os seus antepassados, nos mesmos livros que ele estava lendo na biblioteca."

"Ah, e como vamos saber quais deles eram, gênio? Tem um monte lá! Você acha que eu sou quem, a Amie, que já sabia de trás para frente todos os livros de História logo no primeiro ano?"

"Mas você não prestou atenção?", bufou Jim. Às vezes, Ed era um inútil. "Podemos perguntar para Madame Pince. Tenho a impressão de que aquela velha sabe o que cada aluno leu no ano, desde o século XIX."

"Eu não saberia. Nunca fui à biblioteca", Ed brincou, soltando um risinho pelo nariz. "Mas não acho que Madame Pince vá responder que livros Lewis leu no feriado só porque você está com ciúmes da sua priminha".

Jim deu outro tapa na nuca de Ed, voltando a seus afazeres. Madame Pince não iria achar nada, nem tinha idade para achar alguma coisa – no máximo, o daria por curioso. Ou por doente, por estar visitando a biblioteca, mas só. Era um bom plano.

* * *

**04 de Janeiro de 2020**

Ressaca não é só _indisposição de quem bebeu_. O dicionário era muito vago para descrever a sensação de latejar das têmporas, a dor aguda na parte de trás da cabeça, a boca amarga, incômoda, e a letargia dos músculos, que era seguida de uma dor exasperadora de cabeça, aperto do no estômago, e vontade de vomitar.

Draco se considerava relativamente resistente ao álcool. Bebera demais em várias situações de sua vida, de modo que dois ou três copos com vodka não faziam com que ele tivesse vontade de se sufocar com o travesseiro, ou arrancar o fígado fora por ser um órgão incompetente.

O detalhe era que não se lembrava sequer _porque _estava num lugar que tinha um travesseiro. Pelo cheiro da roupa de cama – aquele cheiro de lavanderia profissional – achava que estava em casa. Entreabriu os olhos. Usava a camiseta e as cuecas do dia anterior, e definitivamente estava em casa.

Respirou fundo. _Hermione_. É, onde ela estava? Tinha uma vaga lembrança de ter ligado para ela, xingado alguém por tê-la chamado de gostosa e... O travesseiro estava vazio. Será que tinha sonhado com tudo aquilo?

Céus. Que sede. Ficou alguns minutos se perguntando como faria para beber água sem se mexer. Se ao menos pudesse usar um _Accio_. Ou um _Aquamenti_. Pensar nisso fez algo revirar dentro de seu estômago, até que barulhos de saltos no assoalho martelaram suas têmporas.

"Acordou?", ela falou, relativamente baixo, e se sentou na beirada da cama, ao seu lado. O colchão afundou um pouco e ele sentiu uma das mãos dela deslizar por suas costas, pressionando de leve. Fez um grunhido qualquer para indicar a resposta. Ela riu. "Fiz café da manhã para você. Está na cozinha. Eu preciso ir agora. Preciso buscar Amie nos meus pais".

Draco piscou algumas vezes. Olhou-a com os olhos estreitos. Ela tinha os cabelos soltos e úmidos. Queria passar a mão por eles, mas isso requereria muito movimento de sua parte. Respirou fundo.

"Mas já?", perguntou, voltando a fechar os olhos quando ela resolveu ser carinhosa e passar a mão por seu rosto, os dedos se demorando na barba por fazer. Draco sabia que ela gostava de fazer aquilo, e aproveitava cada momento. Sorriu de leve.

"Eu disse ontem que sairia cedo", ela informou. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. _Até parece_ que ele iria se lembrar de um detalhe como este. Virou-se um pouco na cama, forçando o corpo para conseguir se sentar. Hermione riu, divertindo-se com a expressão desorientada do rosto dele ao olhar para o quarto como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez na vida. "Exagerou, não foi?"

"Você que me diz".

"Você _realmente_ não se lembra do que aconteceu ontem?", Hermione deixou os lábios se contorcerem num sorriso sarcástico. Draco observou seu rosto por um tempo. Aparentemente, estavam um pegando as manias do outro. E se conhecia bem o suficiente para perceber que aquele sorrisinho maldoso não indicava coisa boa.

Franziu a testa, forçando a memória. Conseguia lembrar-se vagamente de Hermione aceitando seu convite para ir ao Twiggen's. Lembrava-se também de que ela tinha tirado o sobretudo devagar _demais_ para que pensasse em besteira. OK, não precisava dizer isso a ela. Então ela tinha se aproximado do bar e eles tinham conversado... Mas ele não sabia bem o quê. Só sentia muito enjôo, muita dor nas pernas e tinha certeza de que não tinham feito sexo.

Uma pena.

"Você é mais mal humorado quando está bêbado", ela comentou, deslizando o dedo indicador por seu antebraço. Draco observou a unha pintada de marrom escuro subir e descer por sua pele branca, mas logo achou que seria mais interessante olhar para a expressão no rosto dela enquanto fazia aquilo. Ela parecia absorta em outro mundo. "Xingou metade do bar, falou bobagens para os clientes... Não quis que eu pagasse a conta e errou a senha do cartão de crédito duas vezes", ela meneou com a cabeça enquanto ele franzia a testa cada vez mais. "Aí me obrigou a vir a pé até a sua casa. Fez com que dançássemos no meio da rua às duas da manhã e cantou alguma música que eu nunca escutei antes".

"Você não está falando sério", Draco escondeu o rosto com as mãos, tentando não rir do próprio comportamento. Odiou dez vezes os russos. Cinco vezes pelo comunismo e cinco vezes pela vodka. Massageou as têmporas e pediu que seu estômago colaborasse, porque estava ficando enjoado, e não queria passar mal na frente dela para ouvir sermão anti-alcoolismo. Esperava também que ela não perguntasse sobre os motivos que o tinham levado a começar a beber, na noite anterior. Estava com dor de cabeça demais para _pensar_ em explicar sobre o Natal em Craigievar.

"Você até me pediu em casamento", isso o trouxe de volta da Escócia. Draco abriu os olhos e a fitou, incrédulo, mas ela ainda estava brincando com seu braço numa expressão fora do lugar. "Ajoelhou no meio da rua e tudo mais."

"Hum. E você disse sim, eu presumo?", tentou fazer a voz mais casual possível. Hermione virou o rosto para ele rapidamente, com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados. Draco entreabriu os lábios. _"Você disse não?"_

"Draco..."

"Quer dizer que você não se casaria comigo?"

"_Não é isso_. É que... Você não estava falando sério. Estava bêbado, o seu eu normal nunca faria uma proposta dessas no meio da rua."

"Então você acha que _eu_ nunca pediria você em casamento? Você acha que eu não sou romântico o suficiente, é isso?", manteve uma expressão séria. Hermione parecia abismada, com os lábios ligeiramente entreabertos e os dentes da frente um pouco maiores que o normal tocando o lábio inferior. Draco permitiu que um risinho irônico escapasse. Doía seu cérebro, forçar a seriedade – e era especialmente gostoso deixá-la desconcertada com alguma coisa. "Ainda bem que um de nós dois é sensato."

Ela sorriu, um pouco sem graça, um pouco aliviada, e colou os lábios nos dele por alguns segundos. Draco respirou fundo, acariciando seus cabelos úmidos. Seus narizes se tocaram após o beijo, e ele sorriu. _Poderia_ ter pedido ela em casamento.

"Traga Amie para cá. Vamos jantar", ele disse, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela. Hermione pareceu ponderar – realmente, ela era sensata – mas acabou concordando com a cabeça. Draco sorriu, ligeiramente empolgado com a idéia de que veria a filha logo mais. "Vejo você em algumas horas?"

"Sim. Meu celular está com bateria. Tente não morrer", Hermione beijou-o mais uma vez e se levantou, afastando-se. Draco se recostou nos travesseiros e esperou escutar o _click_ da porta da frente se fechando. Precisava se livrar de todo aquele enjôo e ressaca antes de ver a filha. Maldito enjôo insuportável.

Fazia muitos anos que Draco não vomitava sangue.

* * *

**09 de Janeiro de 2020**

Amie ainda sentia um pouco de dor de cabeça ao sair do banho. Só fazia quatro dias desde que voltara para Hogwarts, e já queria férias novamente. Era tão bom ficar em Whitby com sua mãe, se equilibrar na mureta que dividia a avenida e a areia da praia, passar tempo na casa dos Potter. Ela adorava Hogwarts, mas janeiro sempre fora muito complicado.

Enquanto terminava de colocar o uniforme, observou as companheiras de quarto, que só agora começavam a despertar. Penny Brighton se espreguiçava, os cabelos negros bagunçados e o pijama escorregando pelo ombro – ela era realmente magra – enquanto Julianne Higgs parecia travar uma luta com o despertador encantado. Respirou fundo. Não se dava realmente bem com nenhuma das duas – Penny era competitiva demais, achando que tratar uma pessoa bem seria sinônimo de 'emprestar anotações', e Julianne seria mais simpática se não fosse tão reclusa. Seu pai fora um Comensal da Morte conhecido, mas aparentemente, esteve sob a Maldição Imperius por muito tempo durante a Guerra. As pessoas costumavam evitar falar com ela, e ela costumava evitar falar com as pessoas.

Era de se esperar que Amie fosse mais amiga dos rapazes da Corvinal do que das meninas. Eles eram um pouco menos neuróticos – mais inteligentes do que aplicados, e sabiam falar sobre coisas diversas. Gostava de dois em especial: Owen Carmichael, que também era um grande amigo de Jim e Ed, e John Fawcett, que era muito quieto, mas tinha um sorriso bonito e sabia como animar alguém.

A única coisa boa de não se dar tão bem com as meninas, era que elas nunca faziam perguntas, e Amie nunca precisava dar respostas. Por isso, não se importaram quando ela se abaixou, puxou uma caixa de sapatos debaixo da cama e, depois de colocá-la sobre o colchão, sentou-se, fechando os dosséis de veludo azul-royal.

As cortinas da cama eram densas e impediam que qualquer luz penetrasse. Portanto, Amie precisou fazer um feitiço simples de iluminação para poder enxergar o que estava fazendo. Abriu a caixa com cuidado, como se o papelão pintado de branco e enfeitado com figurinhas e adesivos que colara desde os cinco anos fosse frágil demais sob seus dedos, e sentiu os olhos umedecerem um pouco.

Dentro da caixa, duas fileiras de cartas, totalizando exatamente vinte, com aquela que colocou entre as outras, estavam organizadas por ordem de data. Gostava de escrever para o pai, mesmo que a resposta máxima que obtinha fosse um sopro de vento que não conseguia identificar. Escrevia em todo oito de janeiro¹, desde que aprendera a juntar sílabas num papel, mas escrevia também em eventos importantes, como quando tio Harry lhe presenteou com uma camisa do Chuddley Cannons, quando recebeu a carta de Hogwarts ou quando precisava desabafar sobre o dia a dia.

Todos os envelopes dentro da caixa eram brancos e tinham o mesmo tamanho. Soltou um risinho pelo nariz, imaginando que, se Jim visse aquilo, diria que ela tinha os mesmos tiques de organização de sua mãe. Ficou deslizando o indicador pelos envelopes, pensando em como janeiro era uma droga, e já estava sentindo os olhos pesarem novamente quando resolveu que era hora de descer e encarar o dia. Tinha Poções logo pela manhã, com a Sonserina, e precisava se alimentar para suportar isso.

Fechou a caixa com carinho, despediu-se dela, depositando um beijo na tampa e, quando abriu as cortinas da cama, foi com alívio que percebeu que Penny e Julianne já estavam fora do dormitório. Escondeu a caixa no mesmo lugar de antes e desceu para o salão comunal.

Assim que viu os monitores-chefes e os monitores da casa sobre uma mesa, tentando dar um recado, e uma aglomeração de alunos em torno deles, Amie pensou que não merecia aquilo. Passou a mão pela testa, parando no pé da escada, sem coragem de se aproximar. Que casa dos infernos.

"Essa decisão foi tomada em conjunto com os diretores das casas, com a Professora McGonagall e foi uma iniciativa de todos os monitores de Hogwarts", disse Brett Goldstein, do sétimo ano, que era monitor-chefe. Os alunos aglomerados comentavam num burburinho que sobressaia a voz do rapaz. "Se eu chamar o seu nome, você deve vir até aqui para pegar o seu comunicado. Começando pelo primeiro ano!"

Amie franziu as sobrancelhas, encostando-se na parede de pedra. Não estava entendendo porcaria nenhuma. Os alunos do primeiro ano se aproximavam temerosos da mesa e pegavam um pedaço de pergaminho que era distribuído por Mary Boot, a monitora da Corvinal. Todos os alunos do primeiro ano foram chamados, o que fez com que o burburinho no salão aumentasse ainda mais.

"Segundo ano: Carmichael, Owen!", Goldstein chamou. Por que ele tinha pulado Penny Brighton? Amie escutou Owen xingar baixinho, enquanto abria caminho entre os alunos para pegar seu pedaço de pergaminho. _'Poções?',_ ela o ouviu exclamar, _'Isso não faz nenhum sentido! Vou conversar com o Prof. Corner hoje mesmo!'_

Amie começou a se sentir aflita, enquanto observava um dos calouros chorar e ser consolado por uma menina bonita do quinto ano. Que diabos estava acontecendo? Será que tinha levado bomba em alguma matéria? Que eram aqueles comunicados? Pensou em perguntar para Owen, que parecia vir em sua direção, balançando o pergaminho com raiva.

"Amie Granger!", Goldstein chamou. Amie gelou. Não, aquilo não estava acontecendo. Por que tinham chamado seu nome? Ela fazia todas as lições de casa e sempre consultava o plantão de dúvidas! Um desespero intenso passou por sua cabeça, fazendo com que a dor aumentasse ainda mais. Que vergonha. O que sua mãe, a bruxa mais brilhante de seu tempo, diria quando soubesse que ela, _uma Corvinal_, tinha levado bomba em alguma matéria antes mesmo do ano terminar? Não conseguiu se mexer. Queria sair de Hogwarts. Isso – ignoraria a convocação e iria direto para o escritório de McGonagall, dizendo que renunciaria à sua educação de bom grado. "Amie Granger?", ele repetiu.

"Amie – esse idiota está te chamando", Owen disse, empurrando-a pelo ombro. Amie se perguntou quando que ele tinha chegado tão perto. Sentiu as mãos suarem, ela lentamente abriu caminho entre o aglomerado de estudantes e aceitou o pergaminho que Boot a oferecia.

Amie respirou fundo diversas vezes para tomar coragem de ler o que estava escrito.

_Prezada Srta. Granger,_

_Devido seu baixo aproveitamento na matéria de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em relação às outras matérias do segundo ano, a senhorita está, por meio desta, convocada para sessões de tutoria, que ocorrerão duas vezes por semana (quartas e sextas, às 16h00) na única sala ao lado da biblioteca. As sessões se iniciam na próxima semana._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Brett Goldstein e Alicia Merrywood – monitores-chefes  
Monitores de Hogwarts  
e  
Prof. Miguel Corner – diretor da Corvinal_

"QUE DIABOS?", Jim falou tão alto que metade da mesa da Grifinória olhou para ele. "Baixo aproveitamento? Tudo bem, eu até mereço uma tutoria em Transfiguração, _admito_, minhas notas estão sempre entre Deplorável e Inadequado, mas você só tira A em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas!"

"Você tinha que ver o que aconteceu com o Owen", Amie comentou um pouco chateada, enquanto brincava de desenhar nuvens de chantilly na xícara de café cremoso, "Ele fez duas Poções que não deram certo no ano, juro por Deus, e foi convocado para a tutoria. Está soltando fogo pelas ventas, foi reclamar com o Prof. Corner e tudo mais."

"_Você_ deveria reclamar com o Corner! É um absurdo isso, Amie, um absurdo. Que eles queiram ajudar os alunos com dificuldade, tudo bem, acho uma iniciativa legal, mas que ajudem os alunos _com dificuldade_, e não alguém como você!"

"Mas eles tem razão, Jim", Amie continuou encarando o chantilly na xícara. Estava um pouco envergonhada. Penny, Julianne e John não tinham recebido convocações, porque o boletim deles era perfeito. Owen tinha razão em reclamar, pois tivera problemas técnicos com apenas duas poções. Mas ela? Bem, ela nunca se esforçara de verdade naquela matéria. Sempre achava que Defesa era uma matéria um pouco superestimada. Afinal, seu pai sabia tudo aquilo, era Auror, um dos melhores, e mesmo assim tinha morrido. "Eu tiro Excede as Expectativas e Ótimo em todas as matérias. É inaceitável, não me esforçar para tirar mais que Aceitável..."

"Eu não estou ouvindo isso", ele disse, pegando um garfo sobre a mesa e oferecendo para Ed, que parecia compenetrado na leitura do Profeta Diário. "Ed, fure meus ouvidos, por favor."

Ed meramente ergueu os olhos do jornal, passando-os do garfo que Jim oferecia para o rosto de Amie, "Eu posso cortar a língua dele, se você quiser, Ames"

Amie soltou um risinho pelo nariz, rapidamente passando os olhos pela mesa da Sonserina. Anthony Lewis prendia o distintivo de monitor em seu suéter, enquanto sua namorada beijava seu rosto, a ponta do nariz fino apoiada em sua bochecha. Ela disse alguma coisa que fez com que ele sorrisse abertamente, os olhos azuis faiscando, e Amie desviou olhar, não podendo deixar de pensar que, definitivamente, janeiro era o pior mês do ano.

* * *

**17 de Fevereiro de 2020**

Grifinória: 98.  
Sonserina: 260.  
CHUPEM, LEOAS.

As palavras em verde e prateado brilhavam nas paredes de pedra da masmorra, que estava toda enfeitada com as cores da casa. Alguém tinha enfeitiçado um desenho de uma cobra que fazia obscenidades com um leão, e provavelmente perderiam uns novecentos pontos se alguém visse isso, mas a realidade era que ninguém estava ligando. Ganhar um jogo de quadribol era bom – ganhar da Grifinória e eliminá-la do campeonato era duzentas vezes melhor.

Por isso mesmo, a Prof. ª Daphne, diretora da casa, tinha saído convenientemente para visitar sua irmã em Hogsmeade e deixou a Sonserina aos cuidados dos monitores, que fizeram questão de burlar as regras e contrabandear garrafas de firewhisky e cerveja amanteigada, ligar um som alto e comemorar até cair. Os jogadores ainda estavam de uniforme, embora já tivessem tirado as capas e coletes, estavam suados e provavelmente cheiravam mal, mas isso não impedia as meninas mais animadas de estarem sobre eles.

Era a derrota de Grifinória. _Cheers_.

Tony quase tropeçou num moleque do terceiro ano, que estava caído entre um sofá e outro, ao voltar para o canto onde Phillipe McLaggen estava sentado, rindo loucamente das merdas que a serpente estava fazendo com o leão. Por que, realmente, integração entre a Sonserina e a Grifinória só poderia ser feita daquela maneira.

"Peguei a última", Tony avisou, mostrando uma garrafa de firewhisky com três quartos do conteúdo, e caiu no sofá de couro ao lado do amigo. Tinham conseguido oito garrafas de firewhisky e mais umas vinte de cerveja amanteigada, mas como a Sonserina _não era_ uma democracia, ele e Phillipe ficaram com duas – agora três – garrafas, enquanto o resto da casa tinha se virado com o que sobrara. "Será que ele morreu?", deu um chute despreocupado no moleque que estava caído no chão.

"Foda-se", Phillipe pegou a garrafa das mãos do amigo, dando um grande gole. Seu rosto estava bastante vermelho da bebida, assim como o próprio rosto de Tony. A cobra agora estava toda enrolada no leão, apertando-o e fazendo gritar como uma cadela. "Quero ver quem vai limpar isso tudo antes da Daphne chegar".

Tony ponderou. Não fazia a menor idéia de quem ia limpar a merda toda, e também não estava se importando. Era mais fácil acordar algum calouro e ameaçá-lo com uma detenção, caso o salão não estivesse livre de corpos e vômito até o nascer do sol.

Sorriu de leve. Deus abençoe a Sonserina e aquela putaria toda.

"A gente pode escravizar alguém", Tony pegou a garrafa novamente, os olhos azuis percorrendo o salão comunal. Um grupo de meninas do sexto anos dançava loucamente num canto, enquanto Steve Jones, seu outro melhor amigo, estava encostado numa parede com uma quartanista, tentando convencê-la a imitar o leão e a serpente. Sentiu o salão girar enquanto o observava. "Estou muito bêbado", constatou, tomando mais um gole do firewhisky, que já tinha parado de queimar em seu estômago e agora fazia efeito apenas na sua cabeça. "Amanhã aquela tutoria vai ser uma merda".

"A pirralha de sangue-ruim está enchendo o seu saco?", Phillipe riu, passando a mão pelos cabelos castanhos. Seus olhos estavam estreitos no grupo de meninas um pouco novas demais, que jogavam baralho explosivo com seus colegas, tomando cerveja amanteigada, e Tony imaginou, por um momento, se todos os McLaggen eram fodidos da cabeça. O pai dele tinha sido grifinório. Provavelmente, o único grifinório nas celas de Azkaban. E ainda diziam que eram os sonserinos, os covardes. "Amie Granger, não é?"

Tony afirmou com a cabeça. Era obrigado, duas vezes por semana, a se encontrar com Amie Granger, uma segundanista corvinal, para ensiná-la coisas que ela já sabia sobre Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Ela tinha olhos estranhos de cílios compridos, que ficavam sempre olhando para ele, não importava o que estavam fazendo. Era notável que tinha uma quedinha por ele. Tony achava engraçado, na realidade. No início, era divertido, ser simpático, dar corda, apenas para ver as reações de menininha. Mas, um mês depois, já estava arrependido de ter iniciado aquele jogo.

"Ela não _precisa_ da merda da aula, ela sabe tudo que eu ensino. Mas ela é idiota, boba. _Criança_. Não tenho paciência para ser babá, e se estiver de ressaca, não quero nem ver como vai ser. Mas o Prof. Corner provavelmente vai me botar na merda, se eu fizer algo de errado. Nunca gostei de corvinais. Vou fazer questão de defender todos os gols da final contra eles."

"Meu pai estudou com a mãe dela. Dizia que ela era uma daquelas nerds gostosas –", Phillipe riu pelo nariz, acompanhado de Tony. "Dessas que você quer colocar numa roupa de puta um dia, só para ver se o uniforme do colégio engana mesmo."

"Mas ela é muito nova para ser gostosa. Não tem nem...", Tony colocou as mãos na frente do peito, como se estivesse apertando seios invisíveis. Ele e Phillipe riram alto por um momento, antes de beber mais um pouco. Tony balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se desaprovasse o próprio comentário, mas ainda sorria "Já ouvi as histórias sobre a mãe dela. Só faltava gozar quando os professores faziam uma pergunta, e olhava para todo mundo com um ar de 'sei mais que você, babaca'. Se a pirralha ficar assim quando crescer, é bom mesmo alguém dar um trato nela".

"Se ela virar uma nerd gostosa, eu topo", Phillipe piscou, tomando um grande gole da garrafa que compartilhavam. Seus pés balançavam no ritmo da música alta. "Se bem que aquele primo dela incorporaria o leão da Grifinória se alguém olhasse para a bunda dela".

"Só se for esse leão", Tony apontou para o leão encantado, que agora tentava fugir da serpente, que fugia atrás dele com cara de maníaca. Os dois riram por vários minutos da animação. Quem quer que tivesse enfeitiçado aquilo, tinha se tornado o herói pessoal de Tony. "Mas imagina só, comer a prima de James Potter. É quase melhor que tirar a Grifinória do campeonato."

Tony deitou a cabeça no sofá, observando o teto escuro da masmorra, de onde pendia a decoração verde e prata. Com os olhos azuis pesados, ele sentia o cérebro confuso com a quantidade de álcool em seu sistema, o rosto queimando e o estômago com aquela sensação de uma gastrite constante. Adorava beber. Ia para outro plano, outra realidade, e nem sabia bem porque as pessoas escolhiam viver sóbrios quando tudo parecia bem mais claro quando enevoado pelo álcool.

Imaginou além da decoração, além da música que soava nas paredes de pedra, além do campeonato e do corpo que ainda estava suado da partida. Seus pais ficariam orgulhosos dele – como sempre estavam – e ele não ficaria orgulhoso de seus pais. A Sonserina iria ganhar todos os campeonatos e alguma coisa estaria faltando, e então ele passaria com louvor em todos os seus N.O.M's, mesmo que não fosse utilizar merda nenhuma na vida, porque no fundo todo mundo vivia num formigueiro, preocupado em guardar comida, proteger à rainha, procriar, ir de um lado para o outro sem objetivo nenhum, sem mesmo compreender o significado da objetividade.

Não conseguia parar de fantasiar sobre a vida das pessoas e como elas eram inúteis. Era assim o tempo todo. Gostaria de descobrir o sentido. Quando recebera a carta de Hogwarts, seu pai tinha ficado orgulhoso – uma das únicas vezes, diga-se de passagem – e aberto um champagne que ele não pôde beber, e disse que a partir dali ele seria outro homem. Aos dez anos imaginava que, com treze, a vida seria completamente diferente, mas a realidade era que agora tinha quinze e bebia um monte de firewhisky, e talvez essa fosse a única coisa que tinha mudado.

Porque a essência não muda. A essência nunca muda.

Sorriu com o canto do lábio. É, devia estar realmente muito bêbado. Sentiu Phillipe cutucá-lo, falando alguma coisa ao longe, e quando ergueu a cabeça, seu cérebro pareceu deslocar-se alguns centímetros para frente, deixando-o ainda mais tonto.

"A nossa viagem em julho, está de pé? Você acha que seus pais vão te dar o dinheiro", Phillipe perguntou, tendo terminado sozinho o resto do uísque na garrafa. Tony deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos negros, um pouco úmidos, afastando-os da testa suada, lentamente voltando para a realidade da festa.

"Eles não têm escolha", disse, o cansaço da partida e o excesso de álcool finalmente pesando em seus ombros. "Ou me dão o dinheiro, ou eu quebro a porra toda. Você sabe que as coisas funcionam assim, na nobre família Lewis", ironizou. _A merda da família Lewis, _era o que ele queria dizer – "Essa vadia não se controla".

Phillipe franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso, mas logo percebeu que Tony estreitava os olhos azuis para Rebecca Pritchard, que estava no colo de um dos atacantes do time, que apoiava uma de suas mãos na coxa da menina. Ela ria, balançando o cabelo ruivo enquanto o atacante tentava beijar seu pescoço fino, e não parava de lançar olhares intimadores a Tony, como se o estivesse desafiando a ter uma crise de ciúmes a qualquer momento.

"Vocês dois tem o namoro mais estranho que eu já vi na minha vida", comentou o amigo, enquanto verificava se nenhuma gota de firewhisky tinha sobrado na garrafa que Tony encontrara para eles. Cada vez mais pessoas estavam desmaiadas nas poltronas e sofás, os roncos altos abafados pela música. "Ela está naquele período em que te ignora?"

"Em que _finge_ que me ignora. Louquinha para que eu vá atrás dela", respirou fundo. Das necessidades físicas, o sexo era a que Tony mais prezava, e Rebecca era a menina mais bonita que ele já vira na vida, com aquele cabelo vermelho e aquele perfume doce, e ela realmente sabia agradá-lo como ninguém, mas tinha dias que ela queria _atenção_, e isso era algo que Tony não saía distribuindo gratuitamente. "Puta", ele disse, bem claramente, aproveitando que ela estava olhando para ele e podia ler seus lábios, enquanto o atacante mordia a base do seu pescoço.

Rebecca ergueu uma das sobrancelhas finas, continuando a desafiá-lo. E havia uma parte dele – duas partes, aliás – que acabava fervendo com aquela provocação toda. Deu um tapinha no ombro de Phillipe, sem tirar os olhos de Rebecca, e disse que iria se deitar, pois estava muito cansado e precisava de um banho. Quando virou as costas em direção as escadas do dormitório, soube que Rebecca o seguiria antes que ele pudesse contar até dez, porque ela – e todas as pessoas, na realidade – era muito previsível. E aí voltavam os seus pensamentos sobre formigas, procriação e egoísmo. No fim, o interesse era o que mais movia.

E o sorrisinho cheio de promessas de Rebecca quando entrou no dormitório só era a prova viva de toda aquela história.

* * *

**27 de Fevereiro de 2020**

"Nada?", perguntou Jim, quando Ed fechou o grosso livro empoeirado. Jogou o corpo para trás ao ver o amigo confirmar a situação, desapontado. Esfregou o nariz. Sabia que devia estar vermelho como um tomate – a poeira tinha atacado sua rinite, e ele não parava de espirrar. Sentia os olhos irritados também. Porém, não era por isso que estava frustrado. Era por ser o pior detetive da história da face da Terra. "Mas que droga!"

"Conforme-se, Jim. Não há absolutamente nada sobre os Lewis nesses livros."

"Devemos estar procurando no lugar errado", Jim tossiu um pouco, observando os títulos espalhados sobre a mesa da biblioteca. _Pureza ou Besteira?_ , _Carlos Magno era bruxo (e seus descendentes também)_ e _O seu sangue é nobre?_ eram os três últimos exemplares da longa lista de possíveis livros que Tony Lewis tinha alugado no Natal passado. Já tinham procurado em mais de vinte. Sempre com uma centena de sobrenomes bruxos conhecidos, uma explicação sobre famílias bruxas tradicionais aqui e ali, mas nada, absolutamente nada sobre a família Lewis. "Não é possível", continuou, irritado. Madame Pince, a tartaruga velha, também conhecida como a bibliotecária, olhava para eles por cima dos óculos, intimando-os a falar mais baixo. Jim a amaldiçoou internamente. Era por causa daquela velha maldita que não estava encontrando nada. Ela tinha recusado a emprestar a lista _verdadeira_ dos livros que Tony Lewis andava lendo.

"Não sei não. Eu tenho certeza que já lemos todos os livros possíveis e imagináveis. Às vezes ele não estava tentando procurar a própria família neles", Ed deu de ombros, falando um pouco mais baixo. "Às vezes era só curiosidade. Nem todo mundo é tão alérgico à biblioteca quanto nós dois."

Jim, que agora sentia que os olhos estavam inchando de tão irritados pela poeira, não conseguiu se dar por vencido. "Não é normal, Ed. Não é normal alguém ficar folheando livros sobre famílias de sangue puro só por olhar. Você sabe que isso é o maior tabu nos dias de hoje."

"Eu não estou dizendo que é normal. Só estou dizendo que, talvez, ele não estivesse procurando a família. Enquanto nós não soubermos o que ele pretendia, nós não vamos conseguir fazer avanço nenhum – nem contra o Lewis, nem na nossa lição de casa. Eu realmente acho que a gente deveria começar os relatórios de Transfig..."

"Me deixa ver aquilo sobre os McLaggen de novo", Jim interrompeu o amigo, esticando o braço. Não, ele não ia desistir de encontrar o que estava errado com Tony Lewis. Ignorou o muxoxo de Ed quando este procurou o pedaço de pergaminho entre as anotações falhas sobre as coisas que, possivelmente, provariam a maldade do rapaz. Era a décima vez que Jim lia aquele pedacinho de pergaminho, retirado de _Prisioneiros em Azkaban_, uma matéria de revista que estava escondida no arquivo sobre bruxos famosos.

_Cormac McLaggen_ – dizia o título da reportagem. A foto do prisioneiro mostrava um homem bastante frio, de olhos profundos, que segurava seu número de identificação com um sorrisinho demoníaco nos lábios. Phillipe McLaggen, que era o melhor amigo de Lewis, com certeza se parecia muito com o pai. – _Foi importante figura na Última Grande Guerra por ter realizado um papel impecável como médico legista no hospital escocês St. Paul e depois no hospital inglês St. Mungus. McLaggen foi preso em 2007 por razões que permanecem misteriosas. O diretor atual de Azkaban, Dr. Gerald Marris, diz que as informações são confidenciais._

"Razões que permanecem misteriosas", Jim repetiu. Ed podia dizer que ele estava com ciúmes de Amie – e estava, afinal, era sua prima. Não devia ficar dando bola para qualquer pessoa – mas Jim achava que era mais que isso. Ficava extremamente nervoso quando pensava em Lewis e nesse caso de Cormac McLaggen. Era como uma espécie de sexto sentido. Ele sabia que alguém que era amigo de outro alguém que tinha um pai desses, não podia ser boa gente. "Se ao menos o meu pai quisesse me contar o que esse cara fez..."

"Jim, você está obcecado", Ed arrancou o pergaminho da mão do amigo, arrependido de ter emprestado em primeiro lugar. Jim espirrou mais uma vez. "Sério, vai lavar o rosto e esquece. O McLaggen é um idiota, mas eu não acho que tenha alguma coisa a ver com isso tudo."

"Não, espera. _Espera._", se estivessem num desenho animado, Ed veria uma lâmpada acender sobre a cabeça de Jim. Respirou fundo, inalando poeira demais, quando o moreno puxou o pergaminho de sua mão novamente, voltando a analisar as palavras que já sabia de cor. "McLaggen é puro sangue. A namorada do Lewis também, não é? A Pritchard. E todo mundo na Sonserina tem o sobrenome listado em um desses livros, não é mesmo?"

"Sim", concordou Ed, distraído. Era a quarta ou quinta vez que Jim tinha um rompante de genialidade que não os levava para lugar nenhum. Realmente precisavam terminar as lições de casa, que estavam cada vez mais pesadas com a proximidade dos exames de fim de ano. "E daí?"

"Todo mundo _menos _o Lewis. Ed, o cara pode... O cara pode ser nascido trouxa."

Ed franziu as sobrancelhas. Isso ainda não tinha passado por sua cabeça. Era de sabedoria geral que nascidos trouxas não eram realmente bem vindos na Sonserina, desde sua fundação. Salazar Slytherin, como dizia a lenda, tinha seus motivos para achar que bruxos não deveriam se misturar com trouxas. O fundamento de todo ódio estava ali.

"Mas ele pode ser mestiço também, Jim", Ed passou a mão no queixo, enquanto Jim procurava ferozmente alguma coisa entre os livros, lembrando tanto Amie que chegava a ser doentio. "O pai e a mãe serem mestiços de alguma família não-tradicional... Aí eles não estariam nos livros, de qualquer jeito."

"Isso é tão típico", Jim finalmente encontrou o que queria num dos livros pesados, espirrando umas quatro vezes antes de conseguir falar. Ed viu que ele abrira no capítulo que discursava sobre Thomas Riddle, também conhecido como Lord Voldemort. "Riddle era mestiço, filho de mãe bruxa e pai trouxa... Selecionado para a casa da serpente, era considerado o aluno mais brilhante de seu ano... Era bonito e tinha poder de manipulação sobre as pessoas... Recluso, passava grande parte de seu tempo na biblioteca, onde começou a estudar sobre pureza de sangue e magia negra..."

"Jim, pelo amor de Deus, você não está insinuando que..."

"Não, não estou, mas _escute_, nenhuma pessoa de sangue diferente se dá bem na Sonserina. Os mestiços e nascidos trouxas são sempre considerados escória. Isso deveria ter mudado, mas você sabe muito bem que não mudou, é só prestar atenção no jeito em que a Prof.ª Greengrass trata quem não tem, sabe, o sangue-puro. Argh, odeio essa expressão."

Jim falou tão rápido que Ed se perguntou onde ele tinha encontrado fôlego para tantas palavras, no meio da rinite toda. Continuou com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Sim, era estranho, todos sabiam que os sonserinos ainda não tinham acompanhado o ideal de igualdade do resto do mundo, mesmo dezesseis anos após o fim da Última Grande Guerra e, mesmo assim, Lewis – se realmente não tinha o sangue-puro – era tratado como o príncipe da casa verde e prata.

"Talvez ele esteja _mentindo_, Ed. Mentindo sobre quem é. E talvez ele esteja verificando os livros e achando uma forma de colocar uma informação falsa neles, antes que os sonserinos descubram a verdade e ele perca toda aquela pose de idiota."

Ed ponderou.

"Nós temos que descobrir se algum parente do Lewis pisou em Hogwarts", disse o outro, por fim. A lição de casa teria que esperar, de qualquer maneira, porque não haveria nota baixa que arrancasse Jim de sua obsessão sobre ninguém poder se aproximar de Amie (embora a teoria toda fizesse sentido demais). "Precisamos conseguir o arquivo de alunos dos últimos quarenta anos, sei lá. Se não encontrarmos nenhum, e ele realmente for nascido trouxa ou mestiço, podemos desmascará-lo para todos."

"Tá, o seu plano é brilhante, Jim," Ed ergueu as sobrancelhas loiras e afastou o nariz enquanto o amigo folheava os livros freneticamente, fazendo subir o pó ainda mais. "Sério. Se você se esforçasse assim nas lições, a gente não estaria tão ferrado em Transfiguração."

"Você não está levando a sério!", Jim respondeu secamente, sem tirar os olhos dos livros.

"Claro que estou!", Ed ergueu as mãos em defesa. Várias cabeças na biblioteca se viraram para a mesa dos dois. "Eu só quero saber como é que você pretende fazer a máscara do Lewis cair."

Jim espirrou alto antes de conseguir responder.

"Agora já chega!", Madame Pince disse, dando lentamente a volta no balcão da biblioteca, suportada por uma bengala de madeira. "Vocês dois, já para fora, isso aqui é uma biblioteca!", ela vociferou enquanto se aproximava com a velocidade máxima que uma tartaruga velha conseguiria atingir. Mesmo assim, era um pouco assustador. Jim soltou um palavrão que custaria alguns pontos da Grifinória, se algum professor tivesse escutado, e recolheu as anotações espalhadas pela mesa de qualquer jeito, guardando na mochila.

O plano teria que ser explicado a caminho da torre da Grifinória.

* * *

**12 de Maio de 2020**

"Outro A?"

Amie sentiu as bochechas corarem e prendeu os olhos na mesa cheia de lascas faltando. Droga, ele estava começando a ficar aborrecido. A vontade que sentia era de abrir um buraco no chão e sumir da face da Terra. Mordeu o lábio inferior, afirmando com a cabeça.

"O que deu errado? Você sabia todas as formas de se defender das fadas mordentes quando a gente repassou a matéria!"

"Eu... me esqueci de duas", justificou, sem coragem de encarar quem lhe fazia aquelas perguntas. Ele devia pensar que ela era louca. Ou, pior. Burra. "Quando eu digo que eu tenho um probleminha de memória, você não acredita", deu um sorrisinho sem graça, olhando-o de relance. Com sorte, não estaria olhando para ela.

Respirou fundo. É, ele não estava. Encarava o pergaminho com o relatório sobre as fadas mordentes, enquanto corria uma pena vermelha pela letra miúda, procurando erros aparentes. Amie sabia que ele não encontraria nenhum. Sempre fazia o relatório perfeitamente e, assim que estava pronto, tirava uma ou duas informações cruciais, que sempre ficavam no final para não prejudicarem o resto do texto.

Deixou os olhos se perderem no perfil do rapaz, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido involuntariamente. Anthony Lewis nunca estava com a gravata verde devidamente arrumada, e hoje seu cabelo parecia mais rebelde que o normal, como se ele tivesse corrido os dedos pelos fios negros diversas vezes ao longo do dia. Deus, como ele era lindo. Tão lindo. _Tão lindo_.

"Um probleminha de memória com _uma _matéria?", Tony ergueu uma das sobrancelhas grossas, um sorrisinho perspicaz passando pelos lábios. O rosto de Amie esquentou ainda mais, e ela voltou a olhar para a madeira assim que viu que o rapaz virou os olhos para ela. "Amie, vamos lá", Tony apoiou a mão em seu ombro e ela sentiu todos os músculos do corpo se tencionarem. Meu Deus. "Você não quer se livrar dessa chatice toda?"

Ela respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Ele continuava com a mão em seu ombro. O que devia fazer? Se mexer? Esperar que ele a soltasse? Se ela se mexesse, ele poderia pensar que ela não tinha gostado do gesto. Mas, se ficasse parada, ele pensaria que ela _estava gostando_, e isso era tão embaraçoso quanto. Droga. Droga, droga, droga, Jim tinha razão, ela agia como uma menininha ridícula quando estava com o tutor.

Concentrou-se em pensar no que Tony tinha perguntado. _Sim_, ela queria se livrar daquela chatice. Não suportava a matéria. Na realidade, não tinha nada contra até ser obrigada a fazer todos aqueles relatórios extras e toda aquela porcaria. Agora, detestava Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com todas as suas forças. Todos seus colegas corvinais já tinham deixado para trás as aulas de tutoria, e muitos estranhavam ela não ter feito o mesmo. Mas a verdade era que queria se livrar da tutoria. Só não queria se livrar das duas horas e quarenta minutos semanais ao lado dele.

"Desculpe, Anthony", disse baixinho, com o rosto muito vermelho, assim que ele retirou a mão de seu ombro, deixando um calor de brasa no local que tinha tocado. "Eu vou me esforçar mais", afirmou.

"Não é bem assim", ele disse, delicadamente, a voz morna, tão incomum para todo mundo que pertencia à Sonserina. Aquele tom de voz a lembrava de tio Harry, ou de sua mãe, até mesmo de Jim, mas era especialmente reconfortante, porque vinha da boca que pertencia ao mesmo dono daqueles olhos azuis gigantes. Tão azuis. Azul sempre fora sua cor favorita. "Não é que eu não queira te ajudar, mas eu não acredito muito nessa coisa de esquecimento. Você vai bem em todas as matérias, Amie, e olha, não é por nada, mas eu acho que o Corner é um doido por te obrigar a ficar numa tutoria por causa de Aceitáveis. O que me incomoda é que você nunca tira um regular. Todo mundo ou piora ou melhora, mas você está estacionada. Tem alguma coisa em especial que dá errado para você nessa matéria?"

_Você está estacionada_.

Bem. Fazia aquilo de propósito, justamente porque não admitiria piorar e, se melhorasse, sairia da tutoria antes que pudesse dizer 'Excede as Expectativas', e estaria fadada a mais dois anos observando Anthony Lewis à distância, enquanto ele ria e se divertia com aquela namorada bonita que ele tinha. Ele iria cumprimentá-la se esbarrassem em algum corredor, talvez até conversassem sobre duas ou três amenidades, mas isso duraria um mês, dois no máximo, o verão estava chegando de qualquer maneira. E aí, quando chegasse o próximo ano, todos na Corvinal estariam impressionados como o seu boletim estava perfeito, mas ele nem se lembraria do nome dela.

Não, não, obrigada. Estava estacionada no que sentia por ele e não achava que iria sair dali tão cedo. Aliás, o que realmente sentia? Era um misto de paixonite com admiração, ela nem sabia por onde explicar. Ele era simpático, educado, legal, mas tinha vezes que estava frio e parecia estressado com a situação toda. Também, pudera. Estava perdendo, na companhia de uma pirralha, duas horas e vinte minutos de sua semana, quando poderia estar jogando quadribol ou beijando a namorada.

E, sim, havia um milhão de motivos pelos quais não considerava Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas uma matéria tão boa quanto as outras. Ela podia listá-los, começando pela professora, que claramente não gostava muito dela, terminando pelo fato de que a matéria em si era ridícula.

"Não sei, Anthony. Me incomoda", ela disse, deixando-se relaxar um pouco na cadeira. Tony a observou com curiosidade. "Primeiro, eu não acho _normal_ aprendermos a nos defender de algo que não conhecemos. Arte das Trevas que é a arte, a gente não aprende nada disso, e eu sei que é porque tem um milhão de leis que proíbem, e que tem um pessoal com a cabeça fraca que usaria para o mal, mas do que adianta aprendermos o antídoto se não sabemos direito qual é a poção?"

Tony continuou em silêncio, os olhos azuis um pouco estreitos, pela primeira vez parecendo realmente interessados no que ela tinha a dizer. Amie suspirou, sentindo as mãos um pouco suadas. Não era o momento para ficar nervosa.

"E de qualquer maneira, não usamos para nada, usamos? As fadas mordentes, bem, os repelentes funcionam tão bem, há tantos anos, elas estão quase extintas. Feitiços de defesa só aprendemos no quarto ano, o que eu acho um absurdo, para falar a verdade, e de que adianta, se não podemos usar nas ruas? E meu pai, Anthony, ele era auror. Um dos melhores", ela respirou fundo, entrando naquele assunto que machucava tanto. Não queria parecer ainda mais fraca do que já parecia na frente dele. "Ele sabia tudo isso. E, mesmo assim, quando chegou a hora, ele morreu. Então eu não sei se é algo que a gente pode evitar."

Tony sorriu de leve, novamente com aquela expressão aguda de quem entendia mais do que deveria entender. Se Amie não conhecesse tão bem os sorrisos dele, diria que estava debochando de tudo que ela tinha dito. Mas, na realidade, ele estava reconhecendo algum tipo de progresso naquela menina boba que sempre era quando estavam perto um do outro.

"Achei que você era filha de um trouxa", ele comentou, parecendo bem mais aberto ao assunto do que o restante dos sonserinos. Jim dizia que ele sempre a consideraria inferior, pois era da natureza dos sonserinos se preocupar com o status do sangue, mas aquilo era preconceito. Jim era preconceituoso demais para alguém de apenas doze anos – o que a irritava profundamente.

Mas não era hora de pensar em Jim. Não quando Tony acabara de dizer que já pensara nela alguma vez, num momento ou outro da vida, nem que fosse por dois minutos, apenas para se perguntar se a menina era nascida trouxa ou não.

E Amie não estava nem aí para o status de seu sangue, mas sentiu-se feliz em saber que teria bastante orgulho da resposta que daria a seguir.

"Não. Sou filha de Ronald Weasley."

"Ah", Tony franziu as sobrancelhas, como se identificasse alguma falta de tato em si mesmo. Amie tinha certeza de que ele não esperava que ela descendesse de uma linhagem tão importante para o mundo mágico quanto os Weasley. Mordeu o lábio inferior para conter o sorriso, porque não queria sorrir diante daquele fato – que poderia até confirmar a idéia de Jim – mas não deixou de se sentir cheia de si por ter impressionado o rapaz. Mas Tony mesmo não se demonstraria impressionado. "Escute, Amie. A escola é uma merda e a vida é assim mesmo, temos que aprender coisas que não queremos. Só que isso tudo, fadas mordentes, criaturas, feitiços de defesa, isso você tira de letra. _E você sabe que tira_."

Amie voltou a sentir o rosto corado, mas dessa vez conseguiu sustentar o olhar de Tony.

"Só que eu concordo com você quando você diz que devemos aprender qual é a poção para entendermos o antídoto. Do mesmo modo que precisamos do feitiço para saber o contra feitiço. Então, eu acho que talvez nós devêssemos tentar estudar um pouco o contrário do que a Prof.ª Daphne ensina. Quem sabe assim você não se interessa mais pelas aulas de verdade."

"Como assim?", ela piscou, um pouco confusa. Será que Tony estava realmente sugerindo o que ela imaginava que ele estava?

"Talvez se você aprendesse um pouco mais sobre Artes das Trevas, defender-se delas se tornasse mais interessante. Ou _útil_, como você mesma colocou."

Amie quase riu, tamanha a agitação que sentia por dentro. Ao invés disso, conteve sua animação com um sorriso educado e pequeno, ainda que o brilho em seus olhos não a deixasse esconder como aquela sugestão tinha sido bem-vinda. Estudar Artes das Trevas apenas para estudar não devia burlar nenhuma regra da escola, ou talvez burlasse, mas dane-se. Era muito mais interessante do que qualquer outra coisa que aprendia em Hogwarts e, além disso, era algo em comum que tinha com ele. Duas horas e quarenta minutos que poderiam ser mais bem aproveitados.

"Acho que vai ser mais útil do que estudar essas fadas idiotas", o seu sorriso se tornou um tanto irônico antes que pudesse evitar, e Tony riu baixinho, balançando a cabeça, deixando aquele relatório com um A de lado e pegando uma folha de pergaminho nova para ela. Amie mordeu os lábios mais uma vez, e jurou para si mesma que iria guardar o som daquela risadinha com todas as memórias mais especiais de sua vida, porque saber que ele tinha rido com ela de algo completamente banal era a melhor coisa que já lhe acontecera naquele ano.

**#**

**CONTINUA**

**

* * *

**

_E a minha alma é um lugar sombrio  
Mas eu conheço seu amor, eu conheço seu amor.  
E a minha alma é uma alma solitária  
Mas eu não estou sozinho, eu não estou sozinho._  
**Athlete – Wild Wolves**

¹ oito de janeiro foi quando o Ron morreu. Vocês logo vão entender melhor. Fiquem de olho no profile! Haha.

**NOTA DA LALLY:**

Gente, olá! Primeiramente, não fiz minhas honras e aparições e quero agradecer, em caráter público e geral, e declarar o quanto estou honrada em participar da co-autoria de 'O'. É maravilhoso poder participar da elaboração de idéias, cenas, planejamento com uma pessoa tão incrível quanto à Vick, juro, é um privilégio imenso e só posso agradecer, à ela pelo convite e a Deus por ter posto uma pessoa tão maravilhosa no meu caminho, não só aqui, com vocês, que pude ver todo o carinho dedicado à nossa história, como também na minha vida pessoal. Obrigada, fangirl! Te amo muito!

Sobre esse capítulo, por favor, convençam-na que ele é bom. Ele já teve três versões diferentes e antes que tivesse uma quarta optamos por publicar. Eu adorei, e mais uma vez, obrigada pelo retorno e carinho de sempre.

**NOTA DA VICK:**

A Lally disse tudo, e ela é linda. EU DETESTEI ESSE CAPÍTULO! HAHAHAHA. Então só ficarei convencida de que ele ficou minimamente bom se vocês me convencerem disso. HAHAHA vamos lá. Tenho algumas coisas a dizer.

**a) **Para quem #shockay com o surgimento do Abraxas no último capítulo e nos está odiando por não ter continuado a vibe nesse capítulo... CALMA. A fanfic **é grande**. Pode ser que demore para que as storylines se desenvolvam, mas é só prestar bastante atenção e vai dar tudo certo.

**b)** Teve um monte de bebedeira nesse capítulo, mas Tia Vick e Tia Lally não fazem apologia ao álcool! :D (só não entrem no meu Facebook buscando provas disso)

Acho que era isso. **MUITO OBRIGADA PELO RETORNO**, gente linda. O próximo capítulo vem de acordo com a resposta de vocês – se for igual a desse primeiro capítulo, rapidinho! :D Espero que estejam gostando. É um prazer escrever para vocês. Qualquer dúvida/crítica/sugestão, digam!

**REVIEWS LINDAS: **Arícya Magnânima (x3); paah b; Lella Sartori; ; Jackie (tequila?); Lady Malfoy; Margarida F.; CamHerve; 2Dobbys; Morgana Gorlois Pendragon; SamaraKiss; nannao; Laura; Bella; Deh Malfoy; Gi Pizzol; Marianne (meu amor!); Milk Black II; Emily C. Smith; Bia M.; Serena Sly; Ireth Hollow; Yasmim Malfoy; valoisbarbara; Thais; luizagm; BelinhaZpears; Fernanda Calonio; Ana Mariia; Kellysds; Dora Malfoy; Makie; **e Livia.**

Gente, nós gostaríamos de responder review por review e comentar cada coisinha que vocês falam, e pretendemos fazer isso quando der, mas infelizmente dessa vez não foi possível! .-. Por favor, saibam que AMAMOS as reviews e quanto maiores e cheias de conteúdo, mais ficamos motivadas para continuar essa megalomania! É sério. Muito obrigada mesmo não apenas pelo número, mas principalmente pela **qualidade** das reviews. Elas valem ouro. (L)


	3. Thunder

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**AVISO:** Fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria. Essa fanficé**continuação**de** Hallelujah**. Portanto, só leia se estiver familiarizado com a história – que pode ser encontrada no perfil.

* * *

**THE STORY OF O**

**1.3**

**#**

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_**#**_

**13 de Julho de 2020**

Já era perto das seis da tarde quando Jeremy Lewis saiu do Ministério e aparatou em Guildford. A cidade ficava a apenas cinqüenta quilômetros da capital inglesa, o que a tornava perfeita, em sua opinião. Morava num bairro trouxa – Guildford não tinha nenhum bairro bruxo, e Jeremy tivera a sorte de conseguir uma casa próxima à área autorizada para aparatação – o que não dificultava a vida para Susan, sua amada esposa, que podia conviver normalmente com os vizinhos iguais a ela.

Sim, Susan era trouxa. Não, esse não era um detalhe relevante. Os olhos azul-claros e os cabelos castanhos emoldurando o rosto em formato de coração eram uma das coisas mais bonitas que ele vira em sua vida. E o casamento que completaria vinte anos no outono fora permeado por alguns momentos difíceis, ainda mais porque se apaixonara pouco antes da Última Grande Guerra, e se casar com uma mulher não bruxa e dinamarquesa foi um passo arriscado. Mesmo assim, tinha valido a pena.

De qualquer forma, já era perto das seis da tarde, mas o sol parecia de meio-dia, forte e dourado, fazendo Jeremy suar na raiz dos cabelos. Atravessou a Wodeland Avenue, cumprimentando o rapaz que cortava a grama de uma casa grande por ali e, ao virar na Mareschal Road, sentiu um cansaço fenomenal, muito maior do que aquele decorrente de um dia atribulado de trabalho. Avistou o número 13 e logo soube que algo estava errado: as janelas, normalmente escancaradas no verão, porque Susan adorava dias ensolarados, estavam fechadas e as cortinas claras não permitiam que Jeremy visse a decoração em tons pastéis que ela escolhera dois anos atrás.

_Merda_, Jeremy praguejou, pressentindo o pior. Cruzou a rua, subindo o caminho de degraus que Susan insistira em ladrilhar com pedrinhas brancas, e abriu a porta, que dava de frente para a escada e para um corredor. Do lado esquerdo, ficava a sala de jantar com seis lugares. Do lado direito, ficava a sala de estar com dois sofás, a televisão desligada sobre um móvel de madeira clara, cortinas cor de pêssego contrastando com as paredes cruas e sua esposa, encolhida na poltrona em frente à lareira apagada, com um lenço seguro na frente do nariz e lágrimas descendo pelas bochechas proeminentes.

Jeremy suspirou profundamente, como se estivesse prestes a passar um longo tempo embaixo d'água, e se aproximou. Os olhos azuis inchados de tanto chorar se ergueram para observar sua figura.

"O que ele fez agora, querida?"

"Não foi nada", Susan se encolheu na poltrona e Jeremy sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias. Só faltava o desgraçado ter batido nela. "Ele chegou pela manhã, acordou agora pouco e... Você sabe que o Anthony é um pouco explosivo..."

"Susan", ele ergueu o queixo dela, forçando-a a encará-lo. "Ele te machucou? O que ele fez?"

"Ele... Ele apontou a varinha... Eu sei que ele não po... Não pode fazer mágica fora da escola, mas –"

Jeremy não deixou que ela terminasse. Não se preocupou em tirar a capa, que ondulou à medida que ele voltava para as escadas. Aquele moleque prepotente, como ousava ameaçar a mulher que dera tudo de si para ele? Ainda mais com uma varinha, o que causaria sua expulsão de Hogwarts se fosse descoberto pelo ministério?

"Jeremy, não foi culpa dele! Por favor!", Susan chorava enquanto segurava o tecido de sua roupa, acompanhando-o em passos rápidos. "Não machuque o nosso filho!"

"ANTHONY!", Jeremy gritou, batendo com força na porta do quarto do rapaz. "Querida, vá dentro, você pode se machucar."

Sim, ela podia se machucar. Como uma vez que, numa briga, um feitiço lançado pelo próprio Jeremy a atingira acidentalmente. Anthony nunca levou tanta porrada quanto naquele dia. Aos prantos, ela entrou no próprio quarto e fechou a porta. Jeremy abriu e fechou as mãos com raiva enquanto ouvia os soluços atravessarem a madeira.

"ABRE ESSA PORTA, PORRA!"

"Por que você não derruba a merda da porta?", ouviu a resposta mal-criada vindo de dentro do quarto e sentiu ainda mais raiva. Insolente, moleque de merda. Jeremy tirou a varinha do bolso e estava pronto para abri-la com magia quando o rapaz alto e pálido destrancou a porta, segurando a própria varinha. "O que você quer?"

"Como você tem coragem de erguer a varinha para a sua mãe, seu monte de merda?", Jeremy adentrou o quarto e fechou a porta, empurrando o _filho _no processo. Anthony pouco se mexeu. Quase nunca se mostrava intimidado: era anormalmente alto, tendo atingido sua altura apenas com quinze anos. "E para que diabos é essa mala?"

"Eu preciso de dinheiro!", Anthony agitou a varinha na cara do pai. Jeremy sentia vontade de vomitar. Lembrava-se bem de quando fora com o filho ao Sr. Olivaras para que escolhessem a varinha. Salgueiro, vinte e oito centímetros, pêlo de unicórnio, alguns galeões e um sorriso animado nos olhos azuis que agora se enchiam de ódio. "Ela não quer me dar, a trouxa inútil, eu _preciso_ de dinheiro para viajar com meus amigos!"

"E isso lá é jeito de falar com a sua mãe, seu desgraçado? TIRE ESSA VARINHA DA MINHA CARA! _Expelliarmus!"_, em um movimento rápido, conseguiu pegar a varinha de Tony, que voou das mãos despreparadas do rapaz para a sua. "Você não vai a lugar algum! E que cheiro é esse, você andou bebendo?"

"Sim", contrariando todas as possibilidades, Anthony sorriu. Pegou uma garrafa sobre a escrivaninha de seu quarto, toda apinhada de livros e pergaminhos. Havia, ali, mais duas garrafas de firewhisky vazias. Jeremy se sentiu um cego idiota. Como se esquecera de verificar o armário de bebidas? "Estou bebendo pra caralho. E agora, papai? O que vai fazer? Me bater de novo?", o rapaz tomou um grande gole da garrafa e, assim que engoliu, deu um tapa no próprio rosto bonito, como se instigasse o pai a bater nele. "Vamos", ele continuou provocando, agora dando pequenos socos no próprio queixo. "Vamos, me bata, estou esperando!"

Era mais do que Jeremy podia agüentar. Tentava evitar bater naquele moleque, Deus sabia que tentava, mas era difícil. Anthony tinha algum gene podre que conseguia tirar a paz de todos em sua volta. Filho da puta. Amaldiçoou a si mesmo por não poder dizer aquilo em voz alta.

"É a última vez que você desrespeita a sua mãe", Jeremy respirou fundo e apontou o indicador para Tony com um brilho odioso no olhar. "E eu não vou te dar dinheiro nenhum. Sua varinha vai ficar comigo até você voltar para Hogwarts, e você apontá-la para sua mãe mais uma vez, eu juro que..."

"Jura o quê? Jura _o quê_, seu pai de merda? Jura que vai me matar? Que vai me prender em casa e me espancar até a morte? Olhe só, eu já ouvi isso antes!", Anthony virou o líquido âmbar que restara na garrafa de uma só vez. Dava para ver que suas mãos estavam trêmulas. A de Jeremy, que empunhava a varinha, estava estável. "Estou pouco me fodendo para o que você pensa que vai fazer. Eu posso matar aquela trouxa inútil mesmo sem a varinha, você nunca pensou nisso? Acho bom você me dar a merda do dinheiro, porque se não eu encontro um jeito de deixar a sua vida mais infernal do que já é."

"Escrotinho de merda", Jeremy estreitou os olhos e segurou a gola da camiseta de Tony, que foi pego de surpresa e largou a garrafa no chão. Ela se espatifou em centenas de cacos. "Vá para a puta que o pariu, não me importo. Quando fizer dezessete anos pode falar do jeito que quiser, mas até lá, quem manda na sua vida sou eu, seu desgraçado. Encoste um dedo na sua mãe e acho bom começar a rezar, porque tenho pena do que faria com você", disse olhando nos olhos do rapaz, as palavras e a saliva saindo com ferocidade de sua boca. "Agora limpe essa merda", largou o filho, empurrando-o um pouco.

"Eu odeio você", Tony apertou tanto os olhos azuis que eles se assimilaram aos de um gato. Jeremy precisou respirar fundo mais de uma vez para se controlar. Não deixaria que aquele moleque atingisse seus nervos de novo. Nem Deus nem Susan o perdoariam se ele o enforcasse com a vontade que realmente tinha, até espremer toda aquela insolência de seus poros.

"Foda-se", disse enfim, guardando as varinhas nas vestes e tacando no chão algumas moedas de ouro que dariam para alimentar o moleque por um dia na Suíça ou no inferno, não estava nem aí. Tudo que tinha que engolir era por amor à sua esposa. _Tudo_. "Aproveite suas férias, Anthony."

Jeremy saiu e quase esbarrou com a esposa, que entrou correndo no quarto e abraçou o filho. Do lado de fora, viu os braços se fecharem hesitantes pela figura pequena, os cabelos castanhos compridos tocando os braços claros, os soluços amparados por uma das mãos que fazia um carinho frio.

"Desculpe, mamãe. Eu não vou mais apontar a varinha para você."

"Ele te machucou, filho?", Susan se afastou e tocou o rosto do rapaz com ambas as mãos, observando os olhos azuis tão semelhantes aos seus, que fuzilavam o pai por cima da cabeça dela. Então, ele abaixou o rosto para dar um sorrisinho irônico.

"Não."

Jeremy foi para o próprio quarto. Há quinze anos ele detestava voltar para casa no verão.

* * *

**14 de Julho de 2020**

Amie apoiou o queixo no parapeito da janela, o calor de sua respiração embaçando o vidro fechado. Em dias como aquele, não queria nem se mexer. Dali mesmo conseguia observar seu mundo. O gramado cada vez mais verde do quintal, a sebe que separava sua propriedade da rua, o asfalto escuro, a areia úmida e as ondas que iam e vinham, espuma branca dissolvendo-se em milhões de anos de erosão.

Whitby era uma cidade tranqüila – apesar de que, no verão, muitas famílias vinham de York e Middlesbrough para aproveitar o sol. A família proprietária da casa vizinha que ficava à esquerda da sua, por exemplo, só aparecia na cidade lá pro final de junho, indo embora sempre as seis e quarenta do dia vinte e nove de agosto. Eles não eram nem de York, nem de Middlesbrough, mas sim de Sheffield, que ficava a duas horas dali.

Duas horas eram uns cento e oitenta quilômetros. Londres ficava a quatrocentos quilômetros, umas quatro, cinco horas viajando de carro, apenas alguns segundos e um forte enjôo viajando pela Rede Floo. Quando Amie era menor e ainda usava o correio trouxa para se comunicar com Jim, o carteiro demorava uns dois dias para entregar uma carta em Londres, e eram mais dois dias para receber a resposta. Não fazia idéia de quantos quilômetros a mais ficava Guildford, mas tinha certeza que uma coruja cobriria a distância em menos de oito dias. Ainda mais uma coruja tão esperta quanto Cindy.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando desesperadamente não pensar nisso. Era melhor continuar se perdendo no desenho bonito das gotas de chuva escorrendo pelo vidro embaçado da janela. Tony Lewis tinha dado seu endereço para ela – por que não gostaria de receber uma carta? Provavelmente estava ocupado, sem poder responder. Ou então, tinha respondido. Mas e o que acontecera com Cindy? Será que ela estava bem? De repente, aqueles pensamentos sobre as ossadas de salamandras invadiram sua mente.

Soltou um risinho, relaxando quase prontamente. Dali da janela conseguia ver, na beira da praia, Jim com os cabelos castanhos grudados na testa, correndo para lá e para cá com Toddy, que latia e corria no mesmo ritmo. Não acreditava que, mesmo que inconscientemente, tinha dado ouvidos para o que o primo vivia dizendo: que havia algo de errado com Tony e ele gostava de colecionar ossos de animais. Cindy estava perfeitamente bem, e provavelmente traria logo a resposta de sua carta.

Na realidade, não tinha muito que se responder. Amie só tinha desejado um bom verão e dito que se encontrasse alguma coisa legal sobre o tema que estudavam, escreveria novamente. E ela realmente tinha encontrado um monte de coisa legal sobre Artes das Trevas, mas decidiu que iria esperar ele responder sua carta para enviar as novas informações. O problema é que ficava bastante insegura com tudo aquilo. Às vezes ele só queria curtir com a namorada, e não se lembrar do que estudava com uma menininha em Hogwarts. Talvez por isso não tivesse respondido nada. Mas, e Cindy?

Respirou fundo. Tinha acabado de decidir que Cindy estava bem, não queria voltar a pensar nisso. Procurou Jim e Toddy na praia – eles estavam correndo em outra direção agora. Amie ensaiou um sorriso ao perceber que a língua de Toddy estava para fora da boca no intervalo entre o latido e o ofego. Agora, Jim o provocava agachado, puxando de leve suas orelhas, e o cão se jogou sobre ele, derrubando aos dois na areia molhada.

Amie riu um pouco, imaginando que teria que dar um banho com a mangueira gelada nos dois antes que entrassem, porque sua mãe iria enlouquecer se voltasse do trabalho e visse a cozinha suja de areia e lama.

Contrariando a vontade de não se mexer, Amie limpou com os dedos a janela embaçada e se levantou, olhando para o quarto decorado em tons de azul claro e lilás. Aproximou-se da escrivaninha, onde seus livros e deveres estavam acumulados. _Que bagunça_, pensou, ao perceber que os livros não estavam em ordem alfabética. Soltou outro risinho pelo nariz. Jim a mataria se escutasse seus pensamentos.

Entre todos os livros e pergaminhos, havia uma pasta transparente, cheia de anotações dos estudos de Artes das Trevas organizadas por data. Abriu a pasta e folheou as informações, sentindo-se imensamente infeliz, por um momento. A letra de Tony, tão presente nas primeiras folhas, era bonita para um menino, mas as anotações mais recentes só traziam a caligrafia dela mesma.

Observou a data do último pergaminho que tinha anotações dele. Estavam estudando a ascensão de Grindewald, nos anos quarenta do século XX, interligado com o início da Segunda Guerra Mundial dos trouxas. Mordeu a parte interna da bochecha, suspirando profundamente.

Droga, estava com saudades. Saudades, saudades, saudades. Dos sorrisinhos irônicos nos lábios vermelhos, da respiração cortando o silêncio e entrando no ritmo da dela, conforme se concentravam na leitura, do próprio coração se dissolvendo em sangue morno quando ele preenchia seu mundo de azul ao olhar em seus olhos, do perfume de almíscar, das tiradas inteligentes, da risada que ia aumentando conforme o tempo ia passando e eles iam _se conhecendo_. Fazia quinze dias que não o via, ainda tinha um mês e meio pela frente, e não sabia o que fazer com tanta saudade.

"AMIE, vem cá!", a voz de Jim a acordou de seus devaneios. Amie guardou as anotações na pasta novamente e desceu as escadas com rapidez. Da sala, podia ver, através do balcão que a separava da cozinha, que Jim e Toddy formavam uma poça lamacenta nos azulejos claros. "Sujei tudo, será que a tia Hermione vai ficar muito puta?"

"Vai ficar mais brava se ouvir você falando um palavrão", Amie repreendeu, soando muito mais como a própria mãe do que deveria. Riu um pouco, indo até a cozinha para ver o estrago. Droga, estava realmente sujo. "Ai, James. Eu falei pra você não fazer sujeira."

"James?", Jim riu alto, tirando a camiseta molhada e jogando-a no chão, sem cerimônia. Toddy achou que seria uma boa idéia balançar o traje com os dentes e saltitar pelo local, espalhando mais areia e água. "Que cara é essa, hein, Amie? Seu príncipe encantado não respondeu a cartinha? Vai ver está matando uns dragões por aí."

"Vá se foder", respondeu rispidamente, fazendo Jim rir ainda mais, mesmo porque, ela tinha acabado de repreendê-lo sobre o palavrão. Bufou, entrando na cozinha e sendo atacada por Toddy, que pulou com as patas em suas coxas, provavelmente achando que ela queria brincar. Acariciou as orelhas molhadas do cachorro por um instante. "Vem, vamos para a lavanderia", disse carinhosamente para Toddy, que a acompanhou ofegante. "Você também", acrescentou, lançando um olhar mortal para Jim.

* * *

Toddy sempre ficava com a parte mais fácil, Jim pensou, enquanto observava o cachorro de relance, saboreando um ossinho de couro, prendendo-o ao chão com as patas e o rabo enorme balançando para lá e para cá, demonstrando a felicidade que sentia naquele momento. Amie comprara aquele osso justamente para Toddy parar de roer o pé de sua escrivaninha. Toddy não fazia por mal, mas Jim tinha que admitir que às vezes achava que o cachorro imitava o seu dono na missão constante de irritar a prima.

Por falar nisso, a menina o tinha obrigado a limpar toda a bagunça na cozinha praticamente sozinho. Enquanto ele passava o pano úmido pelo chão azulejado, Amie dava ordens sem mesmo perceber que estava fazendo isso. Jim imaginou que era algo do sangue das Granger – tia Hermione era igualzinha, parecia estar sempre brava, principalmente quando ele exercia seu lado Weasley e, de propósito, fazia coisas que seriam equivalentes a roer o pé de uma escrivaninha.

Agora, após horas – ok, minutos – de um trabalho tão árduo quanto o de um elfo doméstico esfregando o chão da cozinha, Jim saía do banho que acabara de tomar para se livrar da lama e da areia. A água do chuveiro estava morninha, bem mais gostosa do que a da chuva que não passava nunca. Amie, que já tinha tomado banho – Toddy, ainda na lavanderia, tinha se sacudido e sujado a menina inteira – penteava os cabelos castanho-claros, que estavam bastante úmidos e começando a enrolar nas pontas, e estava sentada sobre os pés, exibindo um roxo de descuido um pouco acima do joelho esquerdo e uma penugem bem leve e dourada cobrindo as pernas brancas.

"Fitinhas azuis?", Jim perguntou, roubando um pergaminho enrolado de uma fileira que estava organizada minuciosamente. Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. "Você entrega seus pergaminhos amarrados?"

"Claro que entrego", ela respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, deixando o pente de lado e amassando os cabelos com uma toalha branca e fofa. "Todo mundo entrega os deveres amarrados, Jim!", Amie se justificou diante a expressão de incredulidade do primo.

"Todo mundo na sua vida doentia", ele riu, colocando o pergaminho de volta na fileira. Tentou colocar no lugar certo. Amie seria capaz de atirá-lo no mar se ele desorganizasse alguma coisa em seu quarto. "Lá na Grifinória a gente dobra."

"Vocês _dobram_? Mas fica tudo amassado!"

"Ah, Amie, sei lá, ninguém tá preocupado com isso no mundo real."

"Que desleixo", ela desaprovou, fazendo Jim rir internamente. Toddy tinha deixado o osso escapulir das patas e agora tentava alcançá-lo sem sair do lugar. Cachorro preguiçoso. "Vem cá, senta aqui", a prima chamou, sentando-se um pouco mais para trás na cama e indicando o lugar vago em sua frente.

"Quê?", Jim olhou para Amie como se ela tivesse criado outra cabeça ao lado da primeira. Ela segurava a toalha branca aberta sobre ambas as mãos.

"Senta logo, você está molhando sua camiseta, vai ficar doente", ela disse, mais impaciente, retomando o tom mandão que adotara na cozinha. Jim fez o que ela pediu com tanta delicadeza, para evitar maiores aborrecimentos, mas não pôde deixar de sorrir suavemente quando a menina começou a esfregar a toalha em seu couro cabeludo. "Quando você vai cortar o cabelo?"

"Que foi, mãe, tá grande?", ele riu quando ela socou seu braço e voltou a secar as mechas escuras. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, sentindo um princípio de sono passear por seus olhos e, então, sentiu Amie cutucá-lo nas costelas, onde ele tinha muitas, muitas cócegas. "Para com isso!"

"Ai, que foi? Vai ficar pulando como uma menininha?", Amie riu e tentou segurar as mãos dele para fazer cócegas embaixo dos braços.

Ah, não ia mesmo.

Jim girou o corpo rapidamente e começou a atacá-la com cócegas também. Sabia que a menina era ainda mais sensível que ele. Amie caiu de costas no colchão e se encolheu em posição fetal, rindo. Ele fez cócegas na parte de trás de seus joelhos e nas plantas dos pés descalços, escapando por pouco de um chute no rosto.

"Para, Jim, para!", ela implorou, com lágrimas nos olhos cinzentos, rindo muito.

Toddy largou o osso no tapete onde estava deitado e latiu na direção deles, saltando sobre a cama para participar da brincadeira. Jim levou uma generosa lambida no rosto e fez uma careta de nojo que Toddy ignorou, pois deu outra lambida no garoto.

"Vai para baixo, Toddy!", ele comandou, apontando na direção do tapete, e o cão obedeceu, balançando o rabo alegremente.

"Bem feito! Quem mandou fazer cócegas em mim?", Amie ainda estava deitada e encolhida, ofegante de tanto que tinha rido, e Jim aproveitou para cutucá-la novamente.

"Que horas tia Hermione chega hoje?", ele se jogou de costas na cama e Amie encostou a cabeça na dele, esticando as pernas brancas contra a parede. "Estou morto de fome."

"São cinco e meia... Daqui a pouco ela está aqui.", Jim sentiu a prima virar o pescoço para o outro lado, procurando o relógio na cabeceira da cama. Ela era realmente muito branca. Conseguia ver a jugular azulada serpenteando em seu pescoço, os fios de cabelo que secavam lentamente clarearem um pouco e, antes que pudesse perceber o que fazia, tocou-a no osso atrás de sua orelha, fazendo-a encolher o ombro. "Ai", ela riu, um arrepio passando pela espinha.

"Você tem uma pinta aqui", ele comentou, com o indicador sobre a manchinha marrom. Amie afastou a mão dele com a dela – sentia cócegas em todos os cantos do corpo, pelo jeito, e ainda sorria quando virou a cabeça para encará-lo. Os olhos dela eram engraçados. Pareciam um dégradé do castanho em torno das pupilas um tanto dilatadas para um cinza aguado, o mesmo tom das nuvens de Whitby naquele momento. O sorriso dela morreu um pouco. "Ele vai responder, sabe", Jim notou que ela tinha deixado a mão dentro da dele. Sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

Amie sorriu de volta, porque sabia que o primo não queria que Tony Lewis respondesse porcaria nenhuma e só estava fazendo aquilo para animá-la. Jim sentiu ímpeto de apertar a pele entre o pulso dela e o dedão, que formava uma almofadinha engraçada. Os pensamentos dele foram interrompidos com o latido alegre de Toddy, que pressentiu que alguém estava se aproximando da casa, já que saiu correndo escada abaixo mesmo antes da porta se abrir.

"Jimmy, Amie, estou em casa!", tia Hermione gritou do andar de baixo. Os dois a ouviram rir, provavelmente porque Toddy pulara em suas pernas. Então, quando estavam no meio do caminho da escada, o cão passou por eles tão rápido que quase os derrubou. "Alguém quer me explicar porque tem uma camiseta molhada dentro da pia da cozinha?"

Amie o fuzilou com o olhar.

"Seu imbecil", ela praguejou e desceu as escadas correndo. Jim respirou fundo. Tinha esquecido aquele pequeno detalhe. Achou melhor seguir a prima, antes que a fúria Granger caísse sobre ele duas vezes na mesma tarde.

* * *

**20 de Julho de 2020**

No QG dos Aurores, a qualidade de um dia podia ser dividido em três categorias: OK, cansativo, e impossível. O dia nunca seria 'bom' ou 'ótimo', porque não era da natureza dos aurores lidar com questões boas ou ótimas. O trabalho deles era resolver as bostas que aconteciam pelo caminho, e Harry sabia muito bem disso quando tinha se aplicado para ser chefe de departamento, mas ultimamente, achava que precisava criar uma nova categoria.

_Uma merda._

Você sabe que o dia vai ser uma merda quando se levanta. Sim, era um daqueles pressentimentos que a Prof.ª Trelawney nunca tinha conseguido ensinar em suas aulas. Você acorda, vai tomar banho e a água não esquenta direito, a padaria não abriu e no jornal só tem notícia ruim. E, então, você tenta se animar com as coisas boas da sua vida, mas seus filhos estão um saco e sua mulher, de TPM.

Ou, no caso de Harry, o Ministro da Magia norte-americano estava de TPM, a cabeça flutuando em sua lareira antes mesmo das seis horas da manhã e anunciando, furioso, que os ingleses eram incompetentes, porque Timothy Miles, o magnata do petróleo texano, tinha encontrado uma caixa em seu porão que mencionava algo sobre uma tal de Pansy Parkinson, e aparentemente estava tendo uma injeção de memórias estranhas sobre ela, uma atrás da outra, mesmo que ela se chamasse _Audrey_.

E, então, poderoso como era, Tim Miles _ordenou _que a marinha norte-americana encontrasse a tal ilha de Azkaban que não saía de sua mente de jeito nenhum, e a merda toda tinha chegado ao ouvido do secretário de segurança trouxa, que estava realmente puto com o Ministério da Magia.

Tanta coisa para acontecer antes das seis horas da manhã.

E, por isso mesmo, às sete, Harry já estava no lugar onde só deveria chegar as nove, com dezenas de olhos sonolentos piscando em sua direção, enquanto ele caminhava de um lado para o outro, vermelho como um pimentão, a varinha empunhada como se estivesse prestes a estuporar alguém.

Fazia uns dez minutos que ele estava ali, esperando que todos os seus subordinados estivessem na sala. O QG tinha por volta de vinte aurores efetivados, uma centena de externos e alguns estagiários. Apenas os efetivados tinham sido convocados, e de minuto em minuto, mais um rosto assustado e cabelo descabelado surgia pela porta.

"Potter", Simon, o mais folgado de todos aqueles incompetentes, interrompeu sua caminhada extensa. Harry virou a cabeça tão rápido que sentiu o pescoço estalar. Estava praguejando todos ali dentro mentalmente há tanto tempo que nem percebera que os vinte convocados já estavam ali. Respirou fundo. "Você quer nos dizer por que nos tirou de casa tão cedo?"

Ah. Harry não estava com paciência para ser desrespeitado.

"Primeiramente, _Simon_, você está demitido. Cansei da sua insolência", as palavras saíram de sua boca antes que sua mente pudesse interpretar a palavra 'calma'. Um alívio enorme pareceu inundar seu estômago precariamente forrado por um gole de café e uma torrada que Ginny insistira que ele comesse para não passar mal. Os olhos de todos os aurores presentes estavam arregalados, e eles pareciam incapazes de abrir a boca, enquanto Simon parecia ter atravessado um fantasma. "Foda-se. Vá chorar com o Departamento de Recursos Humanos, cansei. Agora, quem foi o _filho da puta_ que ficou responsável pelo caso duzentos e cinco?"

Ninguém se mexeu. Nem mesmo Simon que, graças ao bom Deus, Harry nunca mais teria que aturar. Os funcionários se entreolhavam, um tentando jogar a culpa no outro, até que dois, um alto esquelético e um baixo gordinho se moveram para frente, temerosos em encontrarem o mesmo destino de Simon.

"E quem reclamar vai ser mandado embora também", Harry completou, apontando a varinha para os homens e as quatro mulheres que trabalhavam ali. "Cansei da incompetência de vocês. Vamos, trabalhando! E vocês dois, aqui dentro!"

Harry entrou em sua sala e mandou à merda os memorandos que pareciam doidos para serem lidos, pois ficavam girando em torno de sua cabeça e ele não estava com saco para passarinhos de papel. Fechou a porta. Era inútil colocar um feitiço silenciador na sala – todo mundo do departamento ficava sabendo mais tarde, de uma forma ou de outra, o que estava acontecendo, e por isso não levavam tanto a sério seus ataques de mau humor.

Odiava aquele Ministério. Odiava os funcionários e a falta de vontade em fazer as coisas direito. Observar o rosto da dupla que parecia a versão do século XXI do 'gordo e o magro' não ajudava em nada. Nem se lembrava dos nomes deles, para ser sincero. Lidava com tantas pessoas o dia inteiro que passou a memorizar rostos ao invés de nomes.

Olhando bem, conseguiu se lembrar deles. O gordinho tinha comido um hambúrguer no dia em que a capturaram no apartamento em que ela ficou escondida em Londres, mas o alto não se parecia muito com aquele que ficara responsável pela 'limpa' na mansão do Texas.

"Sr. Potter, nós juramos que –"

"Vocês não juram porra nenhuma", Harry limpou o suor do rosto com as costas da mão e enxugou na calça. Foda-se. "Como que ainda não entrou na cabecinha de vocês que a parte mais importante, _de tudo_, é que os trouxas _não descubram nada_? E vocês são descuidados com a porra do caso duzentos e cinco?"

"Não foi bem assim, Sr. Potter", o alto, que tinha uma barba cheia ao redor do rosto fino com bochechas proeminentes parecia mais calmo agora que vira do que se tratava. "O Buddy, que ficou responsável pela limpa nos Estados Unidos, foi afastado logo depois porque sua esposa faleceu."

"E aí como o Buddy saiu, vocês acharam que seria OK deixar o trabalho interminado?", Harry respirou fundo, tentando não azarar o filho da puta magro. Aliás, que cara magro, será que tinha alguma doença? "O caso de Pansy Parkinson devia estar encerrado nas profundezas da puta que o pariu há no mínimo sete anos. E, olha só, tem uma porra de uma caixa inteira no porão da mansão do ex-marido! _Fotos_, documentos, que merda, _que merda_! E isso tudo porque vocês são uns inúteis do caralho!"

"Nós vamos até lá, Sr. Potter", o gordinho tentou um sorriso apaziguador, e ele lembrava demais a Duda para que Harry sentisse qualquer simpatia. "O Buddy pode ter feito besteira, mas a gente vai consertar!"

Harry fechou os olhos, massageando as têmporas. Às vezes era tão, _tão difícil_. Ele precisava providenciar um visto para os dois idiotas poderem entrar nos Estados Unidos, pagar a mensalidade da escola de Molly, tomar um café quente, ir ao oftalmologista, dormir doze horas ininterruptas, ter tempo para levar Ginny para o jantar de comemoração de não sabia quantos anos de casamento, assinar vinte e cinco relatórios, visitar a Escócia e o treinamento dos futuros aurores, receber o Ministro da Magia em sua casa em duas semanas, fazer quarenta anos, levar Toddy no veterinário, ir com Jim ao Beco Diagonal, ir à reunião de pais e...

"Sr. Potter?"

Abriu os olhos verdes e encarou diretamente os dois. Poderia ditar coordenadas sobre o que eles deviam fazer nos Estados Unidos – passar um pente fino na mansão inteira, umas três vezes – enquanto ele mesmo lançava um _Obliviate_ tão bem lançado que Miles acharia que era uma galinha, e depois voltar para casa fedendo à gordura, porque o Duda ia ficar o dia todo comendo batata frita e falando mal dos americanos, dos chineses, dos judeus e da puta que o pariu.

Poderia também fazer algo mais fácil e evitar conseguir três vistos. Ele era a porra do _Harry Potter_, não era? Alguma vantagem, como conseguir um visto em menos de vinte e quatro horas, ele tinha que ter. Faria o trabalho sozinho, rapidamente e bem feito, enquanto algum estagiário ficava no seu lugar lendo aqueles memorandos infernais e separando-os numa pilha para quando ele voltasse.

"Olha, foda-se", ele disse para os dois, que ficaram visivelmente surpresos, mas aliviados. "Arranje aquele moleque cheio de espinhas que está nos arquivos para dar uma geral aqui e eu mesmo vou."

"Mas Sr. Potter, o senhor já –"

"Não, eu não esqueci que vocês não fizeram a porra toda direito, e se saírem da linha um centímetro, vão acabar no Recursos Humanos também", Harry voltou a apontar o dedo para os dois. A vantagem de ter pouquíssimas mulheres em seu departamento era que ele não precisava ser delicado. "Mas aquele ex-marido dos infernos vai dar problema e quero encerrar logo o caso daquela puta", não, ele não ligava em xingar mortos como Parkinson. E não fazia questão de esconder no departamento como ficara puto de ter que voltar a lidar com o caso dela. "Ela já me deu dor de cabeça demais."

"Então, nós podemos ir?", o magro doente perguntou. Harry acenou com a mão. O couro da cadeira onde o protótipo de Duda estava sentado tinha marcas de suor. Riu para não chorar, antes que conseguisse evitar. Ele merecia.

"Vão, vão. E mandem um memorando para o Departamento de Transportes Mágicos dizendo que quero ver alguém do internacional _agora_."

"Pode deixar, Sr. Potter!", o gordinho concordou, abrindo a porta para que pudessem sair. Não demorou um segundo para que uma nova leva de memorandos entrasse pela porta, furiosos por terem esperado muito tempo lá fora.

"_Incendio!"_, Harry apontou a varinha para eles e metade pegou fogo. Os outros fugiram para um canto da sala, divididos com o medo de morrerem queimados ou de obedecer ao próprio encantamento. O cheiro de papel queimado invadiu as narinas de Harry e ele imaginou que devia ter queimado a casa de Tim Miles assim que soube que Pansy Parkinson estava morando por lá.

* * *

**01 de Agosto de 2020**

O Starbucks da Paternoster Square estava tão lotado que Hermione precisou de vinte minutos na fila para conseguir seu frapuccino de café. O copo de plástico veio batizado por uma caneta permanente, que dizia em letras garrafais _Hermyonee_, e o chantilly parecia um pouco murcho, mas não tinha muito problema. Sorriu, agradecendo ao vendedor vestido de verde, e deu uma olhadinha em volta.

Seria impossível conseguir um lugar nas mesinhas da cafeteria cheia. Respirou fundo, ajustando a bolsa em um dos ombros e saiu para a praça. O calor em Londres era tão grande que parecia palpável. Hermione se sentia mais cansada do que de costume – seus olhos estavam pesados, os cabelos grudados na nuca, e os pés nos saltos pareciam ter inchado, pois estavam doendo. Os postes de luz, posicionados estrategicamente para realçar a beleza dos monumentos espalhados pelo chão de pedra branca, estavam cheios de aleluias que faziam com que a luz ondulasse um pouco devido à sua movimentação frenética.

Tomando um pequeno gole do frapuccino e se sentando num dos degraus que circundavam o monumento para St. Paul, Hermione observou a saída do prédio principal da bolsa de valores londrina. Gostava bastante daquele prédio. Era uma mistura inteligente do clássico com o moderno, uma combinação bonita de colunas no estilo greco-romano e um monte de vidro azulado.

Eram quase oito horas da noite. A maioria dos presentes na praça eram funcionários da LSE, que só agora estavam sendo liberados do serviço, muito embora pudesse avistar um grupo de turistas japoneses, com câmeras fotográficas no pescoço, uma senhora que alimentava pombos e uma criança de uns três anos que, acompanhada do pai – ou do irmão mais velho, pois era um rapaz bem jovem – tentava caminhar em linha reta no mosaico do chão de pedra.

A maior parte das luzes do prédio principal ainda estava acesa, indicando que o dia nas finanças britânicas estava agitado. A London Stock Exchange abria às 8h00, fechava às 16h30, mas Draco costumava chegar duas horas antes e sair duas horas depois. Isso quando não era impedido por uma daquelas 'malditas reuniões', como ele costumava se referir.

Soltou um risinho pelo nariz, mexendo o chantilly aguado no frapuccino pela metade. Draco podia não admitir e viver mandando todo mundo à merda, mas era um típico _workaholic_. Obcecado, perfeccionista, impaciente e sempre achava que, se ele mesmo não fizesse, a coisa sairia mal-feita. Era por causa de tudo isso que subira tão rápido na carreira, mas fazia com que Hermione sentisse um pouco de pena de seus subordinados, que viviam sofrendo com as tiradas sarcásticas do chefe, que só se referia a eles como 'bando de incompetentes'.

Draco gostava de duas pessoas na LSE. De sua secretária, Mary Ann, que fazia o melhor café do mundo e sabia melhor de seus compromissos do que ele mesmo, e do 'menino que entregava os malotes'. Segundo ele, os malotes estavam sempre perfeitos e vinham na data certa, e o moleque sempre trazia cigarros para ele, mesmo que cobrasse uma libra a mais, o que Draco achava uma coisa boa, já que mostrava ambição por parte do rapaz.

A despeito dos pensamentos assassinos durante o dia e do excesso de trabalho, Hermione sempre via certa tranqüilidade nos olhos dele quando estavam conversando sobre a LSE. Não sabia se era por ser uma de suas válvulas de escape, ou porque lhe proporcionava uma condição de vida semelhante àquela que perdera com a guerra, mas com todas as reclamações, Draco tirava bom proveito das quase doze horas de trabalho diário e dos fins de semana debruçados sobre tabelas cambiárias, jornais e taxas de juros.

Sorriu de leve. Estava com saudades dele. Fazia apenas doze dias – o que seria equivalente a doze horas num relacionamento normal –, mas já estava com saudades. Estavam mais próximos, ultimamente. Isso era bom, de uma forma ou de outra. Estavam quase conseguindo.

O frapuccino já estava no fim quando os sapatos lustrosos passaram pelas portas de vidro, virando em sua direção quase que inconscientemente, porque era por ali que se chegava ao estacionamento. Seus olhos se abriram um pouco ao vê-la sentada ali, e Hermione lhe ofereceu um sorriso leve.

O canto dos lábios dele se ergueu rapidamente, e ela precisou pressionar os lábios um no outro para evitar que o próprio sorriso ficasse maior. Draco andou até ela, parecendo bastante cansado, mas com os olhos iluminados, enquanto afrouxava a gravata no pescoço e finalmente desabotoava os punhos da camisa, dobrando-a até o final do antebraço. Ele nunca dobrava a camisa no trabalho e era óbvio por que.

"Como você soube que eu estava aqui?", ele perguntou, ao alcançá-la. Hermione puxou os últimos vestígios de seu frapuccino com o canudo, fazendo um barulhinho engraçado. Os cabelos de Draco já estavam despenteados, devido às inúmeras vezes que ele correra os dedos pelos fios loiros durante o dia. Hermione sorriu, levantando-se e ajeitando a saia do vestido branco que terminava pouco antes dos joelhos. Imaginou se devia ter se sentado no chão, usando branco, mas aparentemente estava tudo OK. "Você sabe que eu saio às seis."

"Por isso que vim às oito", ela sorriu, sentindo vontade de abraçá-lo, ou pelo menos tocar seu rosto e sentir a barba por fazer espetar seus dedos. Mas ele começou a se mexer demais, enquanto buscava dentro do paletó dobrado o maço de cigarros, e o plano de tocá-lo precisou ficar para mais tarde. Segurou a alça da bolsa no ombro e observou as feições dele enquanto prendia o cigarro nos lábios finos e girava o polegar no isqueiro, os olhos baixos e as sobrancelhas claras ligeiramente contraídas. "Você está bem?"

Ele tragou enquanto começavam a andar na direção do estacionamento. Apesar de todo o calor, a noite estava bonita e o sol terminava de se pôr, manchando o céu de azul escuro, roxo e laranja. Aparentemente Draco também estava prestando atenção nisso, pois olhou para cima rapidamente enquanto andavam, e depois para ela. "Estou. Fui ao médico na terça passada. Ele disse que eu como muita merda e que devia parar de fumar."

Hermione ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Na última vez que tinham se visto, Draco reclamara que estava com uma sensação de enjôo constante e não sabia por quê. Foi Amie, na mesa de jantar, que sugeriu que ele fosse a um médico do estômago, dizendo que tinha lido em algum lugar que ser leviano com uma gastrite podia causar úlceras ou câncer. Hermione riu por meia hora depois, quando já estavam deitados, e ele ficou reclamando que, de todos os milhares de genes de um DNA, Amie tinha herdado justamente aquele que fazia da mãe a Sabe-Tudo mais insuportável da história.

"Estou vendo que você está seguindo as recomendações à risca", Hermione indicou o cigarro que ele fumava com a cabeça. Draco olhou para o objeto entre os dedos por um minuto.

"Mas eu estou parando. Hoje só fumei sete, comi macarrão com molho e tomei uma _Sprite_", ele deu de ombros, tragando mais uma vez. Hermione riu pelo nariz. "Quê? É um bom começo!"

Ela observou o perfil de Draco por um instante. Ele sorria também, verdadeiramente, e era muito difícil fazê-lo se expor enquanto conversavam sobre amenidades, o que ela considerava uma vitória. Talvez fosse a visita repentina, mas ele parecia mais animado do que de costume. Seus ombros não pareciam tão pesados, e ela não desconfiava o que estava por trás disso, mas imaginava que sua proximidade crescente com Amie o ajudava a espantar um pouco seus fantasmas, porque a menina era sim, um anjo daqueles.

"E você, como está?", ele perguntou, de repente, enquanto ela prendia os cabelos castanhos num coque alto. Uma brisa leve soprou em suas costas, parcialmente expostas pelo decote na parte de trás do vestido. Estava prestes a responder quando percebeu que Draco tinha prendido os olhos no pedaço de pele que acabara de revelar. "Uma médica de branco? Que original", ele sorriu ironicamente.

"Ontem foi aniversário de Harry", ela ignorou o comentário, revirando um pouco os olhos. Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse perguntando que diabos ele tinha a ver com aquilo. Chegando ao estacionamento, o manobrista recebeu o ticket e saiu correndo para buscar o carro. Sabia que o Sr. Malfoy não gostava de esperar demais. Quando ficaram sozinhos, ela voltou a falar. "Foi divertido, eu e Amie fizemos um monte de tortinhas de abóbora e ela fez questão de guardar algumas para você. Disse que era para _agradecer_, mas não me falou o que."

"Provavelmente o presente de Natal", Draco disse, não parecendo muito interessado, após soltar a fumaça pela última vez antes de jogar o cigarro no chão e apagar a brasa com a ponta do sapato. Depois, jogou no lixo porque um cartaz enorme de CIGARROS AQUI estava bem na sua frente. Hermione achou estranho, já que ele normalmente ficava todo comovido com qualquer demonstração de carinho vinda de Amie. "Eu passo em Whitby um dia desses, para pegar as tortinhas e jogar esse seu vestido ridículo fora", completou, com um sorriso pequeno.

Hermione teve a ligeira impressão de que ele estava fazendo aquilo porque gostara da roupa. Os pensamentos sobre Amie a abandonaram por um instante, porque não era sempre que ele fazia elogios em sua maneira esquisita de ver o mundo.

"Não se preocupe com o vestido", ela disse, aproximando-se dele pela primeira vez desde que tinham se visto. Ele permaneceu na mesma posição, segurando o terno com uma das mãos e com a outra parada ao lado do corpo. Ergueu a cabeça, mas os saltos a deixavam apenas uns dez centímetros mais baixa que ele, de forma que seus narizes se encostaram quando ele abaixou um pouco o rosto.

"Por que, você vai tirá-lo logo menos?", ele perguntou, a voz quase num sussurro, e ela venceu a distância entre eles para beijá-lo nos lábios. Um beijo curto, seguido de outro, e Draco ainda não tinha mexido os braços quando ela segurou em seu queixo, finalmente sentindo a barba roçar em seus dedos, e entreabriu os lábios, convidando-o a fazer o mesmo.

O manobrista buzinou, anunciando que já estava esperando com o carro há algum tempo, e eles precisaram se afastar antes mesmo de começarem a se beijar de verdade. Hermione sentia um rubor adolescente no rosto, e Draco também parecia sem graça ao agradecer o rapaz pela chave da BMW, que esperou a gorjeta em troca dos serviços prestados. Duas libras e cinco minutos depois, eles já estavam sentindo o frescor do ar-condicionado no rosto enquanto deslizavam pela Newgate Street.

"E Amie?", ele perguntou, como sempre perguntava, assim que viraram na New Fetter Line. O trânsito naquela hora não estava muito pesado, mas mesmo assim havia um pequeno congestionamento na saída do Holborn Viaduct. O céu tomava tons de azul muito escuro e o suor de sua nuca começava a secar.

"Com Jim. Eles iam ao cinema com Molly enquanto Ginny fechava a edição no Profeta, mas é só o tempo do filme terminar que ela vai buscá-los", Hermione deslizou os dedos pela alça de bolsa distraidamente. "Como foi o seu dia?"

"Tive três reuniões", Draco disse conforme os carros voltavam a andar numa velocidade razoável conforme se dispersavam entre a Fleet Street e a Chancery Line. Ele olhou rapidamente para seu rosto antes de voltar a prestar atenção na direção, "Achei que não ia sair daquela merda antes das dez da noite. Esse Primeiro-Ministro aí me transformou num trabalhista. _Juro. _Pelo menos Mary Ann me trouxe donuts."

"E aquele papo sobre comer bobagem?", Hermione provocou, um sorriso irônico passando pelos lábios. Draco estalou a língua, avisando-a que iria ignorar aquela pergunta, e continuou falando sobre as decisões absurdas do Primeiro-Ministro trouxa no campo da economia, nos últimos tempos. Ela costumava se manter atualizada do que acontecia no mundo trouxa para ter assunto com seus pais e com ele. Na realidade, achava que o político estava fazendo um bom trabalho, o que sempre os inseria numa discussão infindável sobre as verdadeiras facetas do liberalismo econômico.

"Então, Amie vai dormir fora?", ele mudou de assunto quando chegaram à High Street e estacionaram o carro pelos fundos do prédio dele. Suas sobrancelhas claras estavam franzidas.

"Sim, vai dormir nos Potter, como em três dos sete dias da semana", ela deu de ombros, saindo do carro. Amie passava tempo demais com a família de Harry, isso era um fato, e durante suas férias de verão, Hermione não queria que ela saísse de Whitby, mas era tarde demais para tentar mudar aquilo. "Por quê?", perguntou. Ele não estava pensando em repreendê-la, estava?

Draco fez silêncio até entrarem no elevador, como se estivesse pensando sobre o assunto. "Ela passa tempo demais com esse moleque", comentou, um pouco raivoso, ao atingirem o quinto andar. Viu que por reflexo ele pegara o maço de cigarros, mas, depois de lançar-lhe um olhar rápido, deixou que o pacote deslizasse para dentro do paletó, pegando então as chaves do apartamento.

"Não seja ridículo. Eles são amigos desde que se conhecem por gente, qual é o problema de dormirem na mesma casa? E, mesmo que a sua mente pervertida vá me contar o problema, eles tem apenas doze anos, vão fazer treze."

Hermione entrou no apartamento primeiro, acendendo as luzes e se dirigindo diretamente ao sofá, onde deixou a bolsa e desceu dos saltos com certo alívio. Seus pés já estavam latejando.

Draco ficou em silêncio enquanto ela abria as janelas para que o ar circulasse, e Hermione quase cedeu à tentação de rir da careta emburrada que estava estampada no rosto dele. Era cômico que, de todas as pessoas do mundo, _ele_ fosse sentir ciúme paternal justamente de Jim. Por Deus, eles eram _primos_. OK, talvez não fossem, mas pelo menos achavam que eram. Tinha certeza de que não teriam problemas enquanto estivessem protegidos pela _mentirinha_.

Respirou fundo. Não queria pensar nisso.

Draco continuou apoiado à parede enquanto Hermione deslizava pelo apartamento descalça, em direção à cozinha, onde buscou algo gelado para beber.

"Você não tem nada decente aqui", ela comentou, levemente inclinada, inspecionando o conteúdo da geladeira: garrafas de cerveja, uma caixa de leite, três ovos que estavam lá desde quando podia se lembrar, um pacote de pão de forma no final e uma tábua de frios pronta do supermercado, que estava pela metade. "O que quer jantar?"

"Ainda não pensei nisso", ele se aproximou e, quando Hermione terminava de encher um copo com água mineral, Draco segurou de leve seu outro pulso. Ela o encarou por alguns momentos, apoiou a garrafa de água e o copo no balcão de madeira.

"O que foi?", ela perguntou quando percebeu que ele observava a mão em torno de seu pulso com o cenho ligeiramente franzido. Os dedos dele fizeram uma ligeira pressão contra seus ossos. "Draco?", tentou capturar seu olhar.

Draco não falou nada, apenas a puxou para um abraço e a impulsionou para cima, fazendo-a se sentar sobre o balcão ao lado da geladeira. Então, encaixou o corpo entre suas pernas, fazendo seu vestido subir até o meio das coxas, e afundou o rosto em seu pescoço, enquanto entrava com uma das mãos por seus cabelos para soltá-los do coque.

Hermione subiu as mãos pelas costas dele e fechou os próprios olhos. O cheiro dele era _tão _bom, e ela sentia tanta falta. Parecia que seu nariz ficava incomodado durante o dia inteiro quando ela não respirava o misto de fumaça, menta, pele e algodão limpo que ele exalava. Cruzou os pés descalços atrás do corpo dele, puxando-o para mais perto de si, e Draco passou os lábios pela extensão de seu pescoço, passando pelo maxilar, até encontrar seus lábios.

Suas mãos subiram para os cabelos claros enquanto ele a beijava daquela maneira profunda, desesperada, como a maior parte de seus beijos eram. Tinham a mania de se beijar como se fosse a última vez, porque talvez o fosse. Eram tão imprevisíveis e loucos, tão errados que...

Um suspiro forte cortou a linha de pensamentos descoordenados que sempre invadiam sua mente quando ele a beijava daquela maneira. Sentiu a mão dele entrando por seu decote, para tocá-la diretamente na pele, como gostava de fazer. A outra mão deslizava devagar por sua coxa, pressionando a pele, trazendo junto o vestido. Puxou de leve os cabelos dele em resposta ao arrepio que subira por sua espinha. Podia sentir a roupa de baixo friccionando com o cós da calça dele e, Deus, precisava respirar. Mas não queria quebrar o beijo de maneira alguma.

Enquanto esperava que a mão que entrara por seu vestido se direcionasse para mais perto de sua virilha – ela _queria_, ela queria que ele a tocasse, _agora_, que fizesse amor com ela ali mesmo, por que diabos ainda estavam vestidos? – Hermione sentiu certa pressa em desabotoar a camisa dele, e estava prestes a concluir seu objetivo de revelar o peito branco, que tinha apenas três pintas espalhadas na pele, uma inclusive sob o mamilo pequeno, quando ele se afastou.

Draco encostou a testa na sua, o peito subindo e descendo longamente. Ela abriu os olhos, sentindo as pálpebras pesadas e o corpo todo arrepiado, para encontrá-lo ainda de olhos fechados, e sentiu vontade de pedir que ele parasse de respirar e voltasse a beijá-la.

Os lábios dele estavam mais cheios d o que o normal, e intensamente vermelhos. Hermione passou a ponta de indicador pelo lábio inferior dele.

Draco entreabriu a boca para receber seu dedo dentro dela, ainda com os olhos fechados, e Hermione sentiu a pele contra o veludo úmido da língua dele, como sentira pela primeira vez que tiveram contato físico de verdade. A própria língua estava seca e ela precisava beijá-lo novamente, porque seu corpo dizia que iria morrer se não fizesse isso.

Lentamente, retirou o dedo de dentro da boca dele, sentindo os dentes rasparem por toda a extensão da pele, enquanto uma das mãos dele descia por sua nuca, pescoço, e dali para seu seio esquerdo.

Draco tocou-lhe o mamilo por cima do vestido e um sorriso sarcástico passou por seus lábios. Hermione estava exposta, merda, vulnerável, mas todas as células de seu corpo gritavam que ela sentira falta demais daquilo para se preocupar com os sorrisinhos idiotas dele. "Me beija", ela mandou, encaixando os lábios nos dele antes que ele pudesse concordar. Quando sua língua encontrou com a dele num beijo ainda mais desesperado que o anterior, pensou que não precisava de mais nada a não ser da sensação de ter os pulmões privados do ar, enquanto ele a carregava para o quarto sem parar de beijá-la.

* * *

**07 de Agosto de 2020**

Tony afundou os dedos no quadril da namorada, respirando fundo, enquanto ela ia para cima e para baixo no colo dele, acompanhando o ritmo da música alta que ficava mais rápida a cada segundo, sem motivo algum. _Glaciers melting in the dead of night and the superstars sucked into the supermas-_ Tony agarrou-lhe os cabelos vermelhos, puxando-os com força sem se importar se a machucaria, porque ela gostava. Ela ficava louca com aquilo. _Uuh, you set my soul alight..._

Ela caiu sobre ele em êxtase e ele acariciou suas costas suadas por m momento antes de afastá-la. Devia ser a quinta ou sexta vez consecutiva que faziam sexo desde que voltaram da festa de um amigo de Phillipe. Tony sentia o corpo todo cansado e latejando de dor, mas não tinha importância. Não via Rebecca desde o final de Junho, mereciam tirar o atraso – mesmo que não tivesse atraso porra nenhuma.

"Aposto que eu sou melhor que essas putas que você come", ela disse, saindo de cima dele e caindo do seu lado na cama de casal. Tony soltou o ar pela boca, olhando em volta. Todos os móveis do quarto, menos aquele colchão, estavam cobertos de plástico empoeirado. Os aparelhos eletrônicos não funcionavam e a música vinha do quarto em que Phillipe estava, sabe-se lá com quem.

Tony engoliu a saliva na boca enquanto Rebecca esfregava o rosto suado na curva de seu pescoço e pensou que quase todas as putas que ele tinha comido enquanto ela não chegava a Zurique eram tão boas quanto ela, mas ao mesmo tempo achou melhor não dizer nada. Sorriu de leve, afastando-a de perto de si, e se sentando no colchão.

"Onde você vai?", ela perguntou, sentando-se também e apoiando o queixo no ombro dele. O quarto girava um pouco, denunciando que ele ainda estava um pouco bêbado, mesmo tendo suado mais que um atleta nas últimas horas. Não dormia há sabe-se lá quanto tempo, mas o tanto de energético que tinha misturado com a bebida não permitiria que o fizesse tão cedo. Na realidade, precisava de um banho. Aquele calor estava uma merda.

"Estou um lixo", comentou, o corpo dolorido demais para que sentisse vontade de se mexer mais. Seus cabelos negros estavam empapuçados de suor, grudados na testa, e ele sentiu os arranhões nas costas arderem quando Rebecca passou a mão por elas. "Acho que vou tomar uma chuveir..."

Houve um estrondo de alguém se chocando contra a madeira, e um segundo depois Phillipe surgiu pela porta do quarto, caindo no chão que não estava lá muito limpo. Ele cheirava à vômito e sexo, e Tony sentiu os dentes de Rebecca em seu ombro quando ela riu do rapaz aloirado, que parecia ter sido derrubado por alguém.

"VÁ SE FODER COM ESSE PEDAÇO DE MADEIRA, SEU ANORMAL!", a menina com quem Phillipe tinha voltado para casa gritou, jogando uma garrafa na parede ao sair do quarto, parecendo furiosa. Phillipe ria anormalmente, contorcendo-se no chão, e a porta da casa batendo foi abafada pela música alta. Tony percebeu que o rapaz estava seminu e segurava a varinha numa das mãos.

"Ah não", Rebecca disse, também percebendo a varinha na mão de Phillipe, que agora tinha começado a tossir de tanto dar risada. Tony limpou o suor da testa com as costas da mão, sorrindo de leve. "Que diabos você tentou fazer com essa varinha, Phil?"

"Eu só...", Phillipe começou, em meio a risadas e tosse. Uma combinação que nunca era muito boa para quem tinha bebido mais do que o fígado agüentava. "Merda, espera", ele disse, apoiando-se no chão para se levantar e vomitando no segundo seguinte.

"Que merda, Phillipe", Tony reprovou, levantando-se, enrolado nos lençóis, e indo o mais longe possível do vômito de Phil, que agora se espalhava pelo soalho de madeira. "Eu não vou limpar essa merda!", anunciou. Phillipe era um porco nojento. O cheiro de álcool vomitado fez com que o estômago de Tony revirasse também.

Mas Phillipe ainda estava rindo – assim como Rebecca – quando parou de passar mal, e limpou a boca com as costas da mão.

"Sujei a porra toda", ele riu, fazendo certo esforço para ficar em pé. "Cara, eu só peguei a varinha porque precisava guardar em algum lugar para não perder, e a vadia ficou achando que eu queria enfiar a varinha no..."

"Ai, Deus", Rebecca se levantou, apenas de calcinha, e procurou uma camiseta de Tony em algum canto da mala bagunçada que, graças a Deus, estava sobre uma cômoda, bem longe do vômito de Phillipe no chão. "Isso é que dá você se meter com esses trouxas nojentos, Phil", a menina comentou, enquanto um tecido de algodão branco deslizava por sua pele sem falhas.

(Trouxas nojentos como a _sua mãe_, Anthony.)

"Lição aprendida. Merda, vou ter que limpar isso, se eu fizer magia fora do colégio ganho apenas advertência?", Rebecca assentiu com a cabeça. "Foda-se. Meu pai está em Azkaban, _de castigo_ eu não vou ficar. _Scourgify!_".

O vômito sumiu do soalho imediatamente. Tony respirou fundo. _Saco_, o Ministério entraria em contato em dez segundos, seu pai, que trabalhava justamente naquele departamento, ficaria sabendo que Phillipe McLaggen estava usando magia indevida e iria encher Tony de porrada quanto voltasse à Inglaterra, e ele não estava com paciência para ter que agüentar sermão de um fracassado como Jeremy Lewis.

"Vou tomar banho", anunciou, pegando uma muda de roupas e saindo do quarto antes que a coruja do Ministério irrompesse pela porta trazendo a advertência para Phillipe.

Passou pelo corredor e escutou a música soar mais alto, fazendo seu cérebro latejar. Phillipe podia desligar aquela porra de vez em quando, não podia? Ainda assim, o som cortante da risada de Rebecca conseguiu superar os decibéis da batida ritmada e Tony ficou muito grato por ter saído do quarto e ter evitado ouvir aquele som absurdo direto nos seus tímpanos. Uma janela se quebrou, a coruja do Ministério que tinha chegado de algum lugar piou alto, e Tony entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta. Não estava com saco de ter Rebecca interrompendo seu banho na metade porque queria sexo mais uma vez, como uma vadia descontrolada.

Todo mundo precisa de quinze minutos de higiene mental, pelo menos uma vez por dia, porque viajar com Phillipe e Rebecca era uma putaria grande demais para que seu cérebro agüentasse.

Ligou o chuveiro e, enquanto esperava a água esquentar, desdobrou as roupas que trouxera. No bolso da _jeans_ surrada, tirou o pergaminho amassado que recebera cinco dias antes e franziu o cenho, sentando-se no vaso tampado e se sentindo bastante idiota por estar fazendo aquilo mais uma vez.

_Querido Anthony,_ começava a carta, porque ela não tinha coragem de chamá-lo de Tony, mas achava que 'querido' era algo impessoal o suficiente para encabeçar a correspondência entre duas pessoas que nem amigas eram.

_Espero que esteja passando bem nas férias. Me desculpe por escrever tão cedo no Verão, você provavelmente tem mais o que fazer, mas descobri algumas coisas interessantes sobre o tema que estávamos estudando, e acho que talvez você queira saber mais. Envio alguns papéis junto com a carta._

Não, Amie Granger. Ele não queria saber mais sobre porra de tema nenhum. Aliás, como diabos você conseguira descobri-lo na Suíça? Isso cheirava a perseguição e Tony tinha horror a obsessões. Sim, estudar Arte das Trevas com ela, em quartas e sextas chuvosas de Hogwarts onde nada poderia ser mais interessante era um passatempo legal, divertido até. Mas no meio do Verão, onde tinha sol, álcool, mulheres, amigos e festas acontecendo em sua vida, ele não queria saber da bruxa Morgana e de como ela fora considerada a primeira bruxa má na História da Magia.

Observava a letra miudinha se espremer na carta, como se ela quisesse deixar mais espaço disponível no pergaminho caso resolvesse prolongar o assunto, e isso, de alguma forma, era tranqüilizador. No meio de tanta música, bebida e vômito, a letrinha de Amie Granger o trazia de volta para a realidade.

E isso era _patético_.

_Espero que esteja aproveitando bem o verão. Nos vemos em Hogwarts! _

Ela não esperava que ele a respondesse, esperava? Será que realmente estava iludida o suficiente a ponto de achar que ele perderia o próprio tempo lendo suas anotações e respondendo aquela carta idiota?

_Amie_

Soltou um risinho pelo nariz, enfiando a carta no bolso do jeans novamente. _Amie_, ela assinava, porque provavelmente não gostava do sobrenome. Ele mesmo nunca assinava _Anthony Lewis_. Era _Tony_, _Anthony_ quando se sentia inspirado, porque ele não queria aquele sobrenome que nunca lhe traria nada.

"Tonyyyy!", duas batidas e a maçaneta virando o fizeram pular, assustado. A voz de Rebecca do outro lado era manhosa e soava como uma promessa, mas puta que pariu. Ele queria tomar banho, _banho_, sozinho e em paz. Poderia transar com ela depois que estivesse limpo. Fingiu que tinha água demais nos seus ouvidos quando a água morna entrou em contato com seu couro cabeludo e novamente deu um sorriso quando ela xingou do outro lado por ignorá-la.

Vadia descontrolada.

* * *

**15 de Agosto de 2020**

O cheiro peculiar da Poção Domino não o incomodava. Na verdade, repetia o procedimento pelo menos uma vez por semana, portanto, o leve cheiro acre parecia familiar ao seu nariz sensível a qualquer alteração. Se a arte de preparar poções dependesse única e exclusivamente de um bom olfato, Abraxas poderia fazer uma centena delas de olhos fechados. Mas esse não era bem o caso: um mestre de poções precisava de um bom olfato, uma boa visão, um bom tato e, acima de tudo, _bom senso_. Talvez isso fosse o que mais faltasse à maioria das pessoas. Bom senso.

Encantou a colher de pau e observou o relógio de bolso. Em uma hora e dez, deveria mudar a direção da colher. Sentou-se na poltrona, reclinando-se, e olhou pela fresta da cortina que tampava as janelas, um dia excessivamente quente. Do lado de fora, a paisagem da Escócia se estendia. Muitos a achariam de tirar o fôlego, mas Abraxas estava pouco se fodendo para esses detalhes da natureza.

As pessoas diziam que o ser humano mudava com o tempo, mas cento e vinte e seis anos de vida não o tinham transformado numa pessoa mais doce ou compreensiva. O fato de enfrentar uma porrada de guerras trouxas, três grandes guerras bruxas e uma dezena de revoluções não modificara seu espírito, ainda que tivesse passado por algumas situações irritantes, como quando precisou doar parte de sua fortuna para que a Europa fosse reconstruída após aquele alemão baixinho destruir tudo. Nessa época, precisou negociar com autoridades do mundo trouxa, e se lembrava muito bem de como sua esposa detestava recebê-los em Craigievar, mas como era educada nos melhores padrões, mal deixava transparecer a repulsa nos olhos cinzentos que ele não via há quarenta anos.

_Mentira. _Ele vira aqueles olhos cinzentos há menos de nove meses, estampados no rosto magro e quase apático de seu neto, que resolvera ressurgir do mundo dos _mortos_ como se fosse uma fênix imbecil.

Um suspiro involuntário, seguido de uma tosse chata, manteve-o ocupado por cinco minutos. Draco _Lucius_ Malfoy sempre fora um menino entojado, prepotente e arrogante demais, até mesmo para um Malfoy, o que Abraxas costumava colocar na conta do sangue Black em suas veias. Tinha a mesma mania megalomaníaca de seu pai, achando que as barreiras do mundo deviam ser _impostas_, sem perceber que elas existiriam naturalmente se a hierarquia fosse respeitada. Os bruxos não deviam _lutar _com sangues-ruins e trouxas, pois assim reconheciam, mesmo que silenciosamente, uma certa igualdade, ao deixar que eles lutassem de volta.

Lembrava-se muito bem de quando Lucius, ainda jovem, contara-lhe com grande entusiasmo os ideais de Voldemort – não, ele não tinha medo do nome, um bruxo de sangue-puro não devia ter medo do _nome _de um mero _mestiço_ _–_ sobre a pureza do sangue e como planejava apoiá-lo para que se concretizassem suas ambições.

_Ele vai nos dar tudo, pai. O mundo que sempre quisemos e ainda mais poder._

Abraxas riu, naquela noite, chamando Lucius de idiota, porque sabia desde o princípio que aquela merda não iria dar certo. O tal _Riddle_ era mestiço, deveria saber seu lugar na pirâmide, que, aliás, era abaixo do próprio Lucius, e não tentar vender valores que não pertenciam a ele.

O filho se enfurecera, já corrompido com o discurso que estava fadado ao insucesso, e viu, por duas vezes, seu plano falhar diante da derrota de outro mestiço, o tal de _Harry Potter_, profecias, e qualquer coisa a qual Abraxas nunca deu atenção.

E quando a merda foi jogada no ventilador – _ele avisou que iria ser _–, sua família toda foi ao chão e não fazia mais sentido algum viver na sociedade bruxa. Ideais de igualdade? Não. Igualdade não existia. Abraxas acreditava em _hierarquia_, pois só assim tudo poderia funcionar, se na cadeia alimentar é o animal mais forte que se sobrepõe ao mais fraco, sangues-ruins, mestiços e sangues-puros não podiam estar no mesmo patamar. A complexidade da pureza de um sangue mágico era grande demais para ser compreendida por gente inferior e, aparentemente, toda a sociedade se convencera de que essa diferença não existia mais, que todo mundo era o mesmo – 'sangue é apenas um líquido vermelho', diziam as propagandas da época – e Abraxas preferia _sair_ a se misturar.

Draco, aparentemente, como o covarde mimado que era, tinha escolhido o caminho mais fácil.

A poção que ele ingerira era das mais complexas, cheia de truques para ser ministrada e causava um desconforto filho da puta ao agir _na mágica_ da pessoa. Pouquíssimos mestres a conheciam, e menos ainda dominavam a sua técnica e precisão. A poção deveria _anular_ a magia no corpo do bruxo, mas era aí que morava a charada – Draco não era apenas um bruxo, ele era um sangue-puro. Sua cadeia genética não tinha um ou dois genes mutantes que o levaram a um dia receber uma carta de Hogwarts – não, ela era toda permeada pela magia que se formara no primeiro Malfoy e naquele que viera antes dele, e antes, e antes. Por mais poderosa que a poção fosse, o sangue de um sangue-puro sempre seria mais poderoso e lutaria contra seus efeitos.

Quando Draco pisou em seu laboratório e ele ergueu os olhos para o neto, soube que havia algo de errado com ele. E, depois de bastante observar, percebeu que não era apenas a poção. Talvez o tempo em Azkaban, ou toda a merda que tinha feito em nome do discurso vazio de um mestiço, mas algo estava _muito_ errado. Resolveu ignorar a maneira com que ele se encolheu quando falara dos sangues-ruins. Podia ser que, com um pouco de estímulo, ele voltasse à razão.

A despeito do que tinha feito para ser livre, e de qualquer outra merda no meio do caminho, seu neto tinha salvação. O único resquício transcendente da pureza de seu sangue ainda poderia se reerguer, ele tinha certeza. E talvez fosse a hora de Abraxas mexer alguns pauzinhos, como diriam os trouxas – ah! Os trouxas, a escória gananciosa e iludida – e fazer com que isso acontecesse.

Procurou o diário de anotações na prateleira, sua relíquia mais preciosa. Para descobrir o antídoto, precisava primeiro do veneno. Quando deslizou o dedo claro pelas páginas amareladas e encontrou o que queria, Abraxas franziu as sobrancelhas.

É. Depois da Poção Domino, teria uma porra de um desafio para cumprir.

* * *

**02 de Agosto de 2020**

Draco acordou sentindo a nuca grudada de suor e um incômodo intenso nos lugares em que os lençóis tocavam sua pele. Verão dos infernos. Respirou fundo e, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, tateou a cama até encontrar Hermione. Ele nunca iria admitir, mas, desde aquele Natal no Caldeirão Furado, sempre sentia certo alívio ao saber que ela continuava ali pela manhã. Deslizou as mãos por suas costas, entreabrindo os olhos lentamente para encarar a massa de cachos castanhos e pensou que estava tudo diferente. A vida deles era outra. A vida _dele_ era outra.

Às vezes, Draco achava que conseguiria se esquecer do fato de que não era mais um bruxo se não estivesse tão enjoado, o tempo todo. Desde que tomara o primeiro gole da poção de Marris, nos sete anos decorrentes e até agora, aquele incômodo no estômago não o abandonava nunca. Aprendera, então, a conviver com ele, como se fizesse parte de si, mas tinha dias em que era quase insuportável.

As manhãs eram sempre os piores momentos, porque o enjôo costumava vir mais forte nas primeiras horas do dia. Quando Hermione estava ali – com muito mais freqüência, para seu agrado – Draco conseguia se segurar e vomitar no banheiro do escritório, para então receber o chá de frutas silvestres, sem açúcar, que Mary Ann lhe preparava, ao invés do café preto habitual.

Naquele dia, entretanto, o mero movimento de suas pálpebras o avisou que enrolar Hermione não seria possível. Levantou com toda a delicadeza que conseguiu, já que sua boca se enchera de saliva quente e salgada, e bateu a porta do banheiro sem muita cerimônia, apoiando-se na parede e vomitando tudo que tinha comida no dia anterior, _e mais_. Macarrão, donuts, café, pizza, _bile_.

Respirou fundo, passando a mão pelo rosto. Com o vômito vinham certos tremores pelo corpo, e uma dor de cabeça intensa. Era sempre assim. Acionou a descarga e escovou os dentes, mas sentiu que ainda não tinha terminado. Ajoelhou-se mais uma vez na frente do vaso, e após sentir o estômago se contrair mais uma vez, despejando apenas bile – _e sangue_. Merda, nem sempre tinha sangue) – na água, precisou se sentar, pois os joelhos tinham enfraquecido.

"Draco?", ela o chamou, e abriu a porta bem a tempo de Draco se esforçar para dar descarga novamente, fazendo com que o sangue desaparecesse. Não conseguiu se levantar, porém, e ficou com a mão na testa, respirando fundo. O banheiro estava com cheiro de vômito e ela contraiu o nariz ao entrar. "Você está passando mal?"

"Sim", ele respondeu – a maior palavra que conseguiria falar sem vomitar de novo. Mas ele não queria que ela o visse vomitando sangue. Não queria. Os dedos dela correndo por seu cabelo foram como uma benção, e Draco voltou a fechar os olhos, tentando de toda maneira não contrair o estômago mais uma vez.

"Eu já volto", ela anunciou. Assim que seus passos leves abandonaram o banheiro, Draco vomitou pela terceira vez, o estômago e a garganta mais machucados do que nunca. Tinha sangue demais, ele sabia disso, mas não podia preocupá-la. Deu descarga mais uma vez e, sentindo-se um pouco melhor, levantou-se para escovar os dentes mais uma vez.

O problema com o gosto de vômito e sangue é que ele nunca vai embora.

"Isso não é normal, Draco. Há quanto tempo você tem vomitado desse jeito?", Hermione disse quando voltou ao banheiro trazendo um comprimido e um copo d'água.

"Hum...", há treze anos, desde que saíra de Azkaban? De duas a três vezes por semana? Talvez a resposta não fosse das melhores. Aceitou a água, mas não tomou o comprimido. Tinha uma severa intolerância a antiácidos e descobrir na prática foi um de seus triunfos que rendeu dois dias de trabalho no fim de semana porque perdera a hora ao dormir no banheiro de tanto vomitar. "Não faz muito tempo."

"Você precisa descansar", ela segurou em sua mão e o puxou para o quarto, mais uma vez. Havia, no chão, o vestido branco que o fizera pensar em coisas adolescentes, como sexo no carro, e Draco reparou que ela estava usando sua camisa. Tinha quase o mesmo efeito. "Vamos, hoje é sábado. Você vai ficar aqui enquanto eu vou ao mercado comprar coisas decentes para você comer."

A água revirou em seu estômago assim que ela disse aquele verbo. Respirou fundo, apoiando-se na cama. Não queria comer porra nenhuma. E estava quente demais para ficar naquela cama. Resmungou baixinho quando ela puxou o lençol para cima dele.

"Eu não sou um bebê, Granger."

"É mesmo? Com esse bico eu podia jurar que era", ela passou a mão por seu rosto e sorriu. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você só tem merda na geladeira, Malfoy. Se você não comer direito, não vai melhorar. Ninguém consegue sobreviver com omelete de ovos podres e cerveja."

"Além de sabe-tudo, você é muito mandona", ele comentou, com um leve estreitar de olhos. "E por que diabos você fica fuçando minha geladeira?"

"Esse não é o ponto. O ponto é que, se ninguém intervir, você vai continuar vomitando que nem um louco até machucar o estômago, e aí pode ficar muito pior. Então, enquanto eu vou ao mercado, você vai ficar aí descansando, sem café preto e sem cigarros."

_Sem cigarros?_ Ela estava ficando maluca.

"Ah, tá. Vá pentear os cabelos, Granger", Draco buscou o maço de cigarros na mesinha de cabeceira. Aquela conversa o tinha deixado com bastante vontade de fumar. _De propósito_. E ao mesmo tempo, sentia uma vontade engraçada de sorrir. Fazia muito tempo que não trocavam insultos.

"Eu disse sem cigarros, _doninha_", ela sorriu, tirando o maço das mãos dele antes que ele pudesse acender. Entreabriu os lábios, surpreso, e quando ela tirou a camisa sem cerimônia alguma, imaginou que fossem fazer sexo loucamente (e desejou que o estômago estivesse OK para isso), mas tudo que ela fez foi colocar o vestido do dia anterior e prender os cabelos num coque, o maço seguro dentro de sua bolsa.

"Você sabe que eu tenho uma porrada de maços reserva espalhados pela casa inteira, não sabe?", Draco disse, tranquilamente, ligando a televisão do quarto com o controle remoto e colocando na BBC News. Colocou no mudo, porque seu verdadeiro objetivo era observar as notícias da movimentação da bolsa de valores, que corriam nas notas de rodapé.

"Sei", ela respondeu, de dentro do banheiro. Aparentemente, estava escovando os dentes. Draco sorriu, vitorioso, interessando-se pela queda de 1,3% da Down Jones, quando seus maços de cigarro reserva entraram voando pela porta, saíram da gaveta de sua escrivaninha e de cima do hack da televisão. Draco entreabriu os lábios, surpreso. Ela tinha feito um... _Feitiço convocatório?_ "Obrigada pela informação, _querido_", ironizou ao sair do banheiro, a bolsa lotada com todos os cigarros do apartamento.

"Você...", ele continuou surpreso, observando-a colocar a varinha de volta dentro da bolsa. Hermione costumava evitar ao máximo falar sobre ou fazer qualquer tipo de mágica na frente dele, pois sabia que isso lhe incomodava, mas como era tudo muito natural para ela – afinal, ela era uma sangue-ruim, mas _ainda era uma bruxa_ – às vezes coisas assim aconteciam. Acabou rindo quando ela piscou, vitoriosa, para ele. Merda, porque tinha que gostar tanto daquela mulher?

"Sem cigarros e sem café preto", ela se aproximou, beijando-lhe os lábios por alguns segundos. Draco respirou fundo e acariciou seu rosto. Gostaria de poder dizer a ela que não queria que ela fizesse mágica em seu apartamento novamente, mas ao mesmo tempo, não se sentia egoísta o suficiente para isso. Principalmente quando ela quebrou o beijo com um sorriso, "Eu vou cuidar de você".

Ela iria cuidar dele. E ela era uma sabe-tudo chata para cacete, então, as chances de que ele fosse melhorar eram gigantescas.

**#**

**CONTINUA**

* * *

¹ _Sua voz foi a trilha sonora do meu verão_  
**Boys Like Girls – Thunder**

**NOTA DA LALLY:**

Gente, só quero continuar agradecendo o feedback de vocês, sou mera coadjuvante aqui HAHAHAHA. Tenho certeza que esse capítulo vai mexer com a cabeça de vocês. Será que as Team Tony vão aparecer? Se eu estivesse mandando review teria quinhentas teorias, mas como já sei o que é, vou particularmente apreciar o que vocês tiverem a nos dizer! E me comprometo a dar uma ajuda para a Vick nos reply reviews _asap_. Não sei se vocês sabem, mas estou no último semestre de Direito e estagiando, então loucura, correria e tempo são conceitos mais escassos do que economia na minha vida. HAHAHAH É isso! Até a próxima.

**NOTA DA VICK:**

Não prestem atenção na Lally quando ela diz que é só uma mera coadjuvante HAHAHA ela é praticamente meu motor! Enfim. Esse capítulo foi muito gostoso de escrever, e eu tenho algumas partes que amo muito, como a ceninha mais quente entre D/Hr (especialmente para a **Serena Sly**, que pediu muito hahaha). E meio que voltamos ao Abraxas! HAHA. Espero que vocês estejam conseguindo acompanhar sem confusão temporal. Prestem atenção em cada linha, em cada informação, tudo é muito pensado no desenvolver da história!

Ah, logo a gente vai publicar uma série de extras de O no meu perfil, que vai se chamar _Unseen_ – são cenas que a gente está cortando da fanfic principal, mas que merecem serem citadas. Aí quem está reclamando da falta de D/Hr vai gostar muito HAHHA. Espero que procurem logo por esses extras no meu perfil! ;)

No mais, obrigadíssima a quem revisou! Fiquei muito triste porque tivemos pouquíssimas reviews em relação ao capítulo 1, o que realmente comprovou o fato de que o capítulo 2 estava uma bosta (HAAHHAHA não me bate, Lally), então eu vou ficar muito muito triste se esse capítulo não tiver uma boa resposta ._. Enfim, obrigada mesmo a quem comentou, é muito, muito importante para nós (e eu logo vou responder tudo!).

**REVIEWS LINDAS E CHEIROSAS: **Arícya Gata; Serena Sly van der Woodsen; Vivian; Marianne (L); Makie; Lella Sartori; Emily C. Smith; Yasmim; valoisbarbara; PsychoBitch; Fernanda Calonio; Ana; Bia M; Tia Perséfone (x2); Deb Malfoy.

GENTE, EU AMO REVIEWS ENORMES E CHEIAS DE CONTEÚDO, AMO! ELAS FAZEM A GENTE QUERER ESCREVER CADA VEZ MELHOR! Obrigadíssima! (L)

E sem reviews, sem atualização \o


	4. Echo

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**AVISO:** Fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria. Essa fanfic é **continuação**de** Hallelujah**. Portanto, só leia se estiver familiarizado com a história – que pode ser encontrada no perfil.

* * *

**THE STORY OF O**

**1.4**

_**#**_

_There's something about the look in your eyes  
Something I've noticed when the light was just right_

_**#**_

**16 de Novembro de 2020**

Doze horas de jejum não eram tão desconfortáveis.

Draco se pegou pensando nisso enquanto estava sentado na sala de espera do laboratório, com uma Hermione sonolenta e de cabelos úmidos apoiada em seu ombro. Ela usava um casaco de lã grossa e botas até o joelho, porque estava cedo demais para um sábado e frio demais para um novembro.

O laboratório estava mais lotado do que o normal, cheio de pessoas que não podiam largar o trabalho no meio da semana, ou, assim como ele, simplesmente se recusavam a tirar um dia de folga – já fizera isso com a endoscopia e passara a próxima semana consertando os erros de seu assistente acéfalo. Ele tinha errado um dígito do percentual porque, aparentemente, não via diferença nenhuma entre 0,001% e 0,01%. Imbecil.

Portanto, o sábado que poderia ser dedicado a todas as coisas que poderiam ser feitas em frente a uma lareira, precisou ser interrompido por uma visita ao laboratório logo pela manhã porque precisava fazer uma _ressonância magnética_. Ele não fazia a menor idéia do que aquilo significava, mas seu médico e Hermione pareciam ter entrado de acordo e Draco, como estava fugindo de seus problemas desde que nascera, resolveu que concordaria com o que quer que fosse. Não queria mais dores de cabeça além daquelas proporcionadas pelo trabalho e pelo fato de que sua filha era uma sabe-tudo igualzinha à mãe.

Sorriu de leve ao pensar em Amie. Tinha saído para jantar com ela algumas vezes nas férias de Verão, e era uma sensação de _paz_, vê-la gesticular enquanto contava sobre a escola, os amigos e as loucuras da Corvinal. A parte ruim foi que precisou interromper a conversa para ir ao toalete e vomitar toda a comida que engolira.

É, por isso era um alívio, as doze horas de jejum. Se não comesse, não teria o que vomitar a não ser água (portanto, evitara beber qualquer coisa também). E não era como se fosse morrer de inanição – costumava ignorar isso, mas _fora_ um soldado da Última Grande Guerra, e esta tinha secado as provisões tanto dos mocinhos quanto dos vilões, de forma que Draco poderia agüentar uns bons três dias sem comer.

"Draco Malfoy?"

Draco suprimiu um risinho quando viu Hermione saltar levemente ao seu lado, acordando do cochilo que tinha arriscado tirar enquanto esperavam. Beijou-lhe a testa, sentindo-se irritado consigo mesmo logo depois por ter feito isso, e se levantou, acompanhando a enfermeira que tinha chamado seu nome por um longo corredor cheio de portas brancas, que cheirava à esterilizante.

Entraram numa das portas da esquerda, onde uma sala com um biombo, uma maca, uma cadeira e uma parede de vidro se encontravam. Através do vidro, Draco pôde ver um aparelho enorme que se parecia com uma cápsula de viagem no tempo bem velha, ou qualquer coisa desse tipo. _Não_, ele não ia entrar naquela merda se não soubesse minimamente como ela funcionava.

"Sr. Malfoy, meu nome é Rose, vou auxiliar o senhor neste exame", a enfermeira, que era pelo menos duas cabeças menor do que ele e tinha um sorriso simpático demais, se apresentou. Ela colocou uma roupa dobrada dentro de um plástico sobre a maca e também uma caixa de plástico branco. "Por favor, preciso que você coloque todos os seus pertences nesta caixa e que troque sua roupa atrás daquele biombo".

Draco assentiu com a cabeça, retirando o sobretudo e colocando o conteúdo do bolso dentro da tal caixa. Celular, chaves, carteira e o relógio que Hermione lhe dera no Natal retrasado. Olhou para ela. Estava encostada à parede de vidro, de costas para aquela máquina, e Draco imaginou se a tralha não iria criar vida e engoli-la viva.

"Você pode assinar esse termo de responsabilidade, Sra. Malfoy?", Rose perguntou a Hermione quando Draco já tinha se encaminhado para trás do biombo e começava a desabotoar a camisa. Sorriu de leve ao escutar Hermione concordando com o pedido da enfermeira, sem corrigir o sobrenome. Que porra de exame era aquele que precisava de um _termo de responsabilidade_? Sentiu um incômodo no estômago. Talvez fosse nervosismo. Afinal, Draco tinha feito de tudo naquela vida, mas nunca fora engolido por uma máquina do tempo trouxa.

E ainda tinha aquela camisola horrorosa que o estavam obrigando a vestir. Por favor, alguém poderia lhe trazer de volta o uniforme de Azkaban? Calçou também os chinelos de pano oferecidos pelo hospital e saiu do biombo com a cara fechada. Se Hermione risse dele...

Era óbvio que riria.

"Como você está lindo", ela comentou, os lábios curvados para cima como a grande filha da puta que realmente era. Draco abriu a boca para responder, mas não teve tempo de dizer nada, pois a enfermeira logo pediu que ele se sentasse na cadeira para tomar a injeção de contraste.

"O senhor preencheu o formulário, não tem alergia a iodo, certo? Então, pode apoiar seu braço esquerdo nesse suporto, Sr. Malfoy?", Rose perguntou, enquanto preparava a seringa. Draco observou a tatuagem que já declarara ter no formulário destacar-se na pele branca, e respirou fundo.

"Pode ser o direito?", perguntou, o olhar cruzando com o de Hermione por um instante. Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas, com uma expressão levemente sardônica, e ele só revirou os olhos. Todo mundo queria saber o que significava a porra da tatuagem, quando tinha feito, se tinha doído, se estava arrependido. Ele detestava as mentiras que tinha que contar para responder a cada uma daquelas perguntas, então era mais fácil evitar.

"Tudo bem", Rose assentiu, ainda simpática demais para alguém calçando luvas de borracha e portando uma seringa. Ela se aproximou, amarrando o braço de Draco com um elástico, e comentou que ele ser branquinho daquele jeito facilitava o serviço. "O senhor vai sentir uma picadinha". Não foi bem isso. Doeu um pouco mais, porque a agulha era mais grossa do que as usadas para tirar o sangue do hemograma. "O contraste vai deixá-lo um pouco enjoado, com calor ou frio", ele sentiu o líquido gelado penetrar em suas veias ao mesmo tempo em que Rose liberava seu músculo do elástico amarrado. "Se sentir qualquer coisa além disso, por favor, avise. Pronto. Vamos para a outra sala, o Dr. Stanford já vai chegar para fazer o exame."

Rose encaminhou Draco para a sala que ficava atrás da parede de vidro. Para seu alívio, Hermione também estava lá quando a enfermeira o pediu, gentilmente, para se deitar na máquina do tempo.

Ele apenas assentiu, já começando a se sentir enjoado, e apoiou as costas contra o metal frio. Fechou os olhos. A porta se abriu, Hermione agradeceu, Rose disse _imagine_ e a porta fechou. O som do salto de suas botas ressoou contra a o piso frio e logo ele sentiu a mão quente dela cobrir a sua.

"Eu vou ter que ficar lá fora", ela falou baixinho, e ele entreabriu os olhos para encará-la após apertar sua mão de leve. Uma sensação morna correu por suas veias, e Draco imaginou se já era o iodo agindo em seu organismo, ou talvez a falta de comida que lhe fazia ter alucinações, mas ali, deitado em um laboratório trouxa, à mercê da medicina trouxa, ele tomou consciência de que só não estava completamente só por causa dela.

Não tinha absolutamente mais ninguém no mundo. Amie estava a milhares de quilômetros de distância, envolta em problemas adolescentes e na mágica que sempre fizera parte de seu mundo. Ela talvez viesse, por obrigação, para retribuir o favor do último primeiro de Março, ou porque gostava do namorado de sua mãe, que comia merda e fumava demais, mas só não iria acompanhar o papai porque ele estava enterrado, muito bem, obrigado. Seu avô, aquele filho da puta, estaria praguejando sobre a merda do sangue, diria que ele era prepotente, descuidado, mimado e idiota, e que estava pouco se fodendo se ele ia morrer amanhã.

Ainda assim, aquela voz baixinha, tantas vezes irritante, aqueles cabelos pesados, as sardinhas no nariz, aquela a quem ele tinha machucado mais do que a todos os outros, que tivera sua vida inteira destruída por causa dele, era a única que estava lá, dentre todas as outras pessoas que não estavam nem nunca estariam.

Ela afastava os cabelos dele da testa, como se estivesse habituada a fazer isso – e _estava_. Tinha colocado Amie, sua filha, a filha _deles_, para dormir por muitos anos – e, quando a porta se abriu novamente, beijou seus lábios levemente.

"O Dr. Stanford chegou. Vou estar na outra sala", Hermione disse. Draco entreabriu os olhos mais uma vez e sorriu devagar. Tinha vontade de rir do modo que ela falava, como se ele não tivesse entendido que ela não iria a lugar nenhum e fosse fugir a qualquer instante.

"Sr. Malfoy, meu nome é John Stanford, vou realizar o seu exame hoje. Peço que o senhor não se mexa de maneira alguma quando entrar na câmara. Se preferir ficar de olhos fechados, tudo bem. Vou pedir que respire fundo diversas vezes, portanto, tente não dormir. Se sentir qualquer coisa estranha, por favor, me avise. Tudo bem?"

Draco assentiu de leve, e a mesa de metal começou a deslizar para dentro da máquina do tempo. Em seus devaneios, só pôde desejar que aquele aparelho não fosse, realmente, uma máquina do tempo. De certa forma, ele não queria voltar atrás. Não mais.

_Sra. Malfoy_. Quem sabe.

* * *

**08 de Novembro de 2020**

O terceiro ano estava se provando muito mais interessante do que o segundo, Amie ponderou, enquanto andava com certa pressa pelo gramado. Apesar de ter sido selecionada para a Corvinal, às vezes o sentimento de aventura de um grifinório batia muito forte. Ela gostava de quebrar as regras, às vezes. Fazia com que sentisse aquela pequena chama Weasley dentro de si arder mais forte, e imaginava que seu pai ficaria orgulhoso. Jim costumava caçoar dela, dizendo que ela era todas as casas de Hogwarts em uma pessoa só, já que por vezes era atrevida e áspera _demais_ para uma corvinal _ou _para uma grifinória. Aspereza era uma característica sonserina, e ambos sabiam disso, mas Jim nunca falaria aquilo em voz alta, pois seria admitir que ela e Tony tivessem algo em comum e, não, James Potter não compactuava com o demônio.

Riu do pensamento, avistando três meninas e quatro meninos, entre eles Jim e Ed, sentados em roda, próximos às margens do lago. Era fim de tarde, de forma que o céu estava tingido de tons de laranja e cor de rosa que se refletiam no espelho d'água, e, a Lula Gigante mexia seus tentáculos de modo a formar pequenas marolas que quebravam nas margens.

Estava frio, de forma que ela sentia nuvens de vapor se formar quando falava ou respirava, mas não estava frio o suficiente para que precisasse usar luvas. Havia bastante gente nos gramados aproveitando os últimos minutos de sol. Era sábado e todo mundo merecia um descanso, muito embora seus melhores amigos achassem que todos os dias eram dias de descanso, mas ela não ia julgar. _Muito_.

Uma risada aguda, um pouco distante, chamou-lhe a atenção, fazendo-a virar o rosto para a esquerda. Os cabelos ruivos e resplandecentes de Rebecca Pritchard brilhavam feito fogo no pôr-do-sol, enquanto ela ria de alguma coisa que sua amiga dissera. Ela era realmente linda. Amie não conseguiu conter um bufar irritado.

Muito embora as coisas entre ela e Tony estivessem em um saudável nível intelectual – eles trocavam comentários ácidos sem teor pessoal e, certa vez, ele dissera que ela devia fazer a fúria dos colegas sendo tão irônica. _Corvinais são sérios demais_, ele comentou, enquanto os olhos azuis percorriam o pergaminho com as mais complexas informações sobre as Artes das Trevas, _você deveria pertencer à Sonserina_.

Amie sabia que Tony a achava inteligente. A maioria das pessoas a achava inteligente – menos suas colegas de quarto e o resto do pessoal da Corvinal, que ainda torciam o nariz para o fato de que ela _ainda _estava na tutoria – mas, quando era Tony quem dizia isso, tudo adquiria um sentido completamente novo. Ela se sentia _lisonjeada_ e tinha vontade de mostrá-lo cada vez mais o quanto _realmente _era inteligente, e queria morrer ao perceber que ele perdera alguns segundos de sua vida para pensar nela e em seu comportamento.

E só de pensar que ele _tinha _pensado nela, mesmo que pelo mínimo de tempo possível, seu coração disparava e ela se sentia a pessoa mais boba do universo. Ficou pensando por bastante tempo no que ele tinha tido sobre ela poder fazer parte da Sonserina, se quisesse. Sentia uma identificação muito mais forte com a casa da serpente do que com a Grifinória, muito embora o sangue do leão corresse em suas veias.

Amie afastou os pensamentos sobre tudo que aprendia com Tony quando finalmente chegou perto da roda de amigos. Duas das meninas eram da Lufa-Lufa – é claro, ela não esperava que suas colegas da Corvinal se misturassem, nem que seus amigos se misturassem com sonserinos – e, a outra, a mais loira de todas, da Grifinória. Seu rosto estava tão escarlate quanto as cores da casa.

"Oi, gente", Amie cumprimentou, sentando-se na roda, e observando os rostos risonhos dos colegas. "O que foi que eu perdi?"

"Amanda aqui acabou de confessar que –"

"Cala a boca, Ed!", a garota ficou ainda mais vermelha, como se isso fosse possível, e todos riram. Aparentemente, tinham descoberto o xodó que ela nutria pelo monitor da Lufa-Lufa. Grande coisa. Amie já sabia disso há muito tempo. Amanda a olhou com um sorrisinho encabulado. "Por isso que não gosto de verdade ou desafio", ela comentou.

Amie sorriu de leve, mas não podia concordar. Gostava bastante do jogo. Achava engraçado como todo mundo se preocupava tanto que os amigos ficassem sabendo de suas verdades. Eles se levavam muito a sério, para pessoas de doze a treze anos, cuja maior emoção na vida era uma paixonite por um menino mais velho. Mesmo assim, era divertido.

"Posso girar?", perguntou, segurando no centro da garrafa de cerveja amanteigada vazia que todos na rodinha, menos ela, tinham compartilhado antes de começar o jogo. Um ou dois goles para cada um eram o suficiente para que sentissem certo calor nas bochechas.

"Isso, Amie, mostra para as meninas que você gosta de desafios!", Ed, que estava sentado ao seu lado, deu-lhe um tapinha encorajador no ombro, o rosto mais vermelho do que o normal. Ed era bastante afetado pelos goles de cerveja amanteigada. Amie imaginava como seria se ele tomasse uma garrafa inteira. Ajoelhou-se e girou a garrafa sobre a grama fofa.

A boca da garrafa – que significava _pergunta _– parou em Jim, que estava sentado do outro lado da roda. Já o lado da resposta, voltou a apontar para Amanda. A menina cobriu o rosto com as mãos, lamentando, e Amie deu uma risadinha. Sentiria pena dela se não fosse tão engraçado.

"Sua temporada de verdades acabou, Amanda", Jim ameaçou, sorrindo marotamente. Ele se parecia muito com tia Ginny quando sorria daquela forma, apenas um dos lados do rosto marcado por uma covinha. "Que desafio eu vou escolher?"

"Eu acho que Amanda deveria beijar alguém, fingindo ser o monitor", Amie sugeriu, copiando o sorriso do primo.

"Amie, sua traidora!", a voz da garota era um tanto aguda para seus tímpanos, mas nada como sacanear a vida alheia. "E quem eu iria beijar aqui? O Owen está fora de cogitação, vocês sabem desde o jogo passado que minha melhor amiga gosta dele, e... Desculpe Mike, mas não vai acontecer", ela meneou com a cabeça para seu outro colega de casa, que era o mais franzino de todos. Mike também parecia desaprovar a idéia.

"Beija o Ed, então", Jim apareceu com a solução e viu o melhor amigo ficar de todas as cores em uma fração de segundos. Amie riu.

"É, Ed, o feitiço sempre vira contra o feiticeiro!", brincou, copiando o tapinha no ombro que ele tinha lhe dado. Ed olhava para baixo, um tanto sem graça. Era uma piadinha entre os três que ele um dia teria forças para se declarar a Amanda. Ed sempre dava porrada em Jim – já que não podia bater em Amie – e os primos sempre passavam minutos rindo da cara dele.

"Bem, Amanda, você tem que beijar o Eddie!", uma das garotas da Lufa-Lufa deu um empurrão amigável. Amanda suspirou profundamente e deu de ombros, como se não tivesse como recusar o desafio. Ajoelhou-se na frente de Ed com os olhos tão fechados que formavam rugas nas laterais e, sem ao menos respirar, colou os lábios sobre os dele.

Mas Ed era mais esperto que isso. Segurou na cintura da menina, praticamente incentivando-a a fazer alguma coisa, e ela já tinha aberto a boca alguns segundos depois. Minutos se passaram enquanto eles movimentavam a cabeça aleatoriamente, e os colegas na roda já estavam se sentindo desconfortáveis quando Jim forçou os dois a se separarem.

"Agora já chega, você vai engolir a menina!", ele comentou, fazendo todos rirem, menos Amanda, que voltou a se sentar ao lado de Amie com o rosto ainda muito vermelho, mas com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios que só podiam indicar que o tal monitor iria virar passado, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"Ah, Jim, você fica desconfortável vendo os outros se beijando?", Ed alfinetou, parecendo muito cheio de si, numa confiança que tio Neville jamais teria demonstrado. "Parece até que nunca beijou ninguém na vida..."

"Vá se foder, Edward!", ele ficou mal-humorado. Amie riu junto com os colegas, principalmente porque as orelhas de Jim tinham ficado vermelhas, assim como as de tia Ginny costumavam ficar em certas ocasiões. "Posso girar essa porcaria?"

"Não, Jim, é minha vez!", a outra menina lufa-lufa objetou, e inclinou-se para girar a garrafa. Sorriu quando viu que a garrafa tinha apontado para ela própria e Amie. "E aí, Amie, verdade ou desafio?"

"Verdade", respondeu, balançando os ombros. Tinha acabado de chegar, de qualquer maneira, e não bebera nem ao menos um gole da cerveja amanteigada para sair aceitando desafios de primeira.

"Ah, deixa de ser chata", Jim comentou. "A única coisa que você poderia confessar é que ainda está apaixonada por aquele filho da puta da Sonser –"

"Cala a boca, imbecil", Amie estreitou os olhos feito os de um gato e Jim, já acostumado com aquilo, deu de ombros. Todos agora olhavam para ela com curiosidade. Não era engraçado, afinal. "Desafio, que seja."

"Eu também acho que a Amie deveria beijar alguém, fingindo que é esse sonserino aí", Ed sugeriu com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. E quem, por acaso, ele tinha em mente? Não iria beijar Ed e trocar saliva com Amanda, Mike continuava horrorizado com a situação – talvez ele fosse gay? – e ela não queria beijar meninas, mas ela até beijaria Owen, se eles não fossem colegas de casa e tivessem que se ver todos os dias...

"O Jim!", Amanda exclamou, de repente, parecendo muito animada com a idéia.

_Quê?_

"Quê?", Amie repetiu o próprio pensamento, quase em uníssono com Jim. Eles se entreolharam por um momento. _Quê?_ Entreabriu os lábios, espantada. "Que coisa mais _nojenta!_", ela falou, com indignação. Todos os colegas reprimiram risadinhas – menos Ed, que já estava tendo convulsões de tanto rir. "Ele é meu primo!", mais risadas. "Isso é incesto!", _porra, qual era a graça?_

"Ah, Amie, pelo amor de Deus", Owen falou, passando a mão pelos cabelos escuros. "Metade da minha família é _casada _com primos, eu mesmo já beijei uma prima. Não tem problema nenhum!"

Meu Deus, em que planeta aquelas pessoas viviam? Se Owen achava OK beijar gente da própria família, tudo bem, ela não iria julgar, mas quase sentia vontade de vomitar em pensar no que estava acontecendo. Não tinha lógica nenhuma naquele desafio babaca! Jim era seu irmão, eles tomavam banho juntos quando eram crianças e dormiam na mesma cama durante as férias! Não era normal!

Olhou para o _primo_ tentando buscar uma espécie de reforço para combater todo aquele absurdo, é claro que ele não concordava com aquilo, mas Jim parecia muito quieto, com o cenho franzido, enquanto Ed tentava controlar os risos e todos olhavam ansiosamente para os dois.

"Fala alguma coisa, James!", ela suplicou.

Ele falou.

"Vamos acabar logo com isso."

"Oi?", perguntou, chocada. Não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo, ela iria recusar o desafio agora mesmo e... "Qual é o seu problema?"

"Desencana, Amie, é só um beijo, olha a cara do Ed! Ele vai acabar sugerindo algo pior, então vamos logo acabar com essa merda e nunca mais repetir. Pense que será um treino para o dia em que o sonserino olhar para você", Jim, ao contrário de todos os outros, não estava rindo. De fato, ela nunca o vira tão sério na vida.

Amie resmungou, passando a mão pelo rosto e pelos cabelos castanho-claros. Mas que _saco_. Ela _deveria_ recusar aquele desafio sem noção, não queria que seu primeiro beijo fosse com _seu primo_ e numa rodinha de verdade ou desafio, no meio de um monte de gente ridícula, mas antes que pudesse impedir a si mesma, estava puxando Jim pela capa e beijando-o diretamente nos lábios.

Eles estavam em choque. Amie forçou a boca contra a dele por um tempo, os olhos apertados e fechados, sem respirar e segurando com força na roupa dele. Iria ficar assim por dez segundos, sem se mexer, estava bom. Mas então Jim segurou em seu rosto com ambas as mãos – Deus, o que ele estava fazendo? – e ela sentiu os músculos relaxarem um pouco quando ele forçou a língua entre seus lábios tentativamente, incentivando-a a abrir a boca.

Aquilo era muito estranho. A língua de Jim era macia e um pouco quente, as papilas gustativas davam aspereza a toda a maciez molhada, mas ela não sabia direito se deveria movimentar a língua em círculos ou o quê. Deixou-se levar por um momento, apertando a capa dele com menos força, mas quando ouviu assovios e palmas vindas dos colegas, separou-se bruscamente.

Limpou a boca com as costas da mão, aborrecida, e olhou com raiva para todos na rodinha. Ed parecia em êxtase pessoal. Jim continuava com uma expressão esquisita e ela considerou seriamente dar um safanão nele para que acordasse. Provavelmente estava estupefato de nojo, também.

"Contentes? Essa foi a coisa mais bizarra e nauseante que eu já fiz na vida!", franziu o nariz. Viu que Owen tinha revirado os olhos e Ed piscou para ela.

"Foi seu primeiro beijo, Amie? Ainda bem que o Jim quis treinar com você, afinal, você vai precisar suar a camisa para conseguir tomar o lugar da sua rival!"

"Aaah, Amie, conta pra gente de quem você gosta!", a lufa-lufa que tinha lançado o desafio pediu, parecendo realmente curiosa.

"Já cumpri o desafio, gente, não vou contar nenhuma verdade até cair para mim de novo!", ela acabou sorrindo com a risada que arrancou dos colegas. O gosto da saliva de Jim ainda estava em sua boca, e isso era estranho, mas não necessariamente ruim. Finalmente, ele tinha acordado e estava rindo com os outros. Amie olhou para ele de esguelha, e suas orelhas continuavam vermelhas.

Pelo menos aquilo nunca mais iria se repetir.

* * *

**09 de Novembro de 2020**

Já passava da meia-noite e ele não conseguia dormir. Ficou de olhos abertos no escuro, escutando o ressonar de Ed na cama ao lado. _Estranho_.

É claro que sabia que Amie nunca tinha beijado um garoto antes. Além de serem melhores amigos – primos – e contarem praticamente tudo um para o outro, Amie tinha tantos requisitos e restrições quanto à higiene bucal do escolhido que Jim sempre costumava tirar sarro, dizendo que ela faria trinta anos até encontrar um bom dentista para poder colar os lábios.

Ela, por sua vez, sempre lhe dissera que era errado brincar com os sentimentos de Violet Brown apenas para não iniciar a vida romântica numa rodinha de verdade ou desafio. Mas Jim sempre achou muito interessante beijar a colega loira, primeiro porque ela era muito bonita, segundo porque ele não tinha nada a perder. Não precisava responder àquela pergunta embaraçosa de "com quem foi seu primeiro beijo?", porque Violet o tinha beijado no meio do salão comunal, onde todos podiam testemunhar.

Mas beijar Amie... Beijar Amie fora diferente. _Estranho_. Era óbvio que seria estranho beijar a própria prima, uma _irmã_, mas Jim _tinha _uma irmã de verdade e sabia muito bem que o que sentia por Molly era genuinamente fraterno. Gostaria de pensar que era a mesma coisa por Amie, mas não era. Simplesmente não era. Se não tinha percebido antes, agora estava muito claro. Aquele beijo tinha mudado absolutamente tudo.

_Foi a coisa mais bizarra e nauseante que eu já fiz_, ela tinha dito. Ele gostaria que ela não tivesse dito aquilo. Porque não tinha sido nauseante. Tinha sido... _Certo_. Tinha sido o coração disparado e as mãos em seu rosto, sabendo como era cada centímetro dele, cada pinta em seu pescoço, cada machucado em sua perna, cada nuance cinzenta de seus olhos. Tinha sido como se tivesse esperado por toda sua vida, desde o princípio, desde _antes _do princípio, por sentir os lábios finos e rosados dela contra os seus, as mãos apertando sua roupa, a respiração se soltando aos poucos.

Suspirou, passando a mão pelo rosto. Amie tinha beijado Owen também, numa das rodadas seguintes, após deixar claro que _nunca mais _beijaria o primo se fosse pedir um desafio. Eles tinham se beijado por mais tempo e o sangue de Jim tinha fervido em raiva quando viu que ela segurara nos cabelos dele a certa altura. _Merda._

Não, ele não podia pensar nisso. Pensar em Amie dava dor de cabeça. Ela tinha achado tudo aquilo absolutamente errado e, por mais que Jim não compartilhasse da mesma sensação, precisava esquecer-se do que tinha acontecido antes que sentisse algo a mais por ela. Já bastava ter que salvá-la de Tony Lewis. Se tivesse que salvá-la dele mesmo, acabaria indo a loucura.

Com isso resolvido, virou-se na cama, determinado a dormir. Ele só esperava já ter apagado aqueles segundos – céus, ele nem sabia quantos tinham sido – de sua mente na manhã seguinte. Afinal, aquilo nunca mais iria se repetir.

* * *

**10 de Setembro de 2020**

"Jaaaames!"

Jim desviou o olhar daquele relatório interminável sobre bichos-papões e como derrotá-los – tinham _feito _a coisa toda na prática, não tinham? Por que diabos teorizar? Estavam na segunda semana de aula, por Deus! – quando Ed entrou pelo Retrato da Mulher Gorda, com o rosto redondo avermelhado e parecendo muito feliz. Revirou os olhos. Ed feliz e o chamando de _James _nunca era uma boa combinação.

"Diga, Edward", apoiou a pena no pergaminho, afastando um pouco a cadeira para que o amigo pudesse puxar outra e se sentar a seu lado. Ed apoiou um livro enorme e velho sobre a mesa, levantando uma poeira desgraçada. Foi o suficiente para que a rinite de Jim desse o ar da graça. "Que merda é essa?", ele perguntou, espirrando.

"Diz que me ama", Ed disse, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Jim franziu as sobrancelhas escuras. _Quê?_

"Olha, cara, você é meu melhor amigo e tudo mais, eu apoio a sua decisão em sair do armário, mas..."

"Cala a boca e diz que me ama", Ed abriu o livro numa página que estava marcada por um pergaminho em perfeito estado de conservação. Jim olhou curioso. O pergaminho tinha o brasão de Hogwarts. Entreabriu a boca.

"Ah, você...", coçou o nariz rapidamente, pegando com cuidado o pergaminho para examiná-lo mais de perto. "Você conseguiu! Eu te amo, Deus, como eu te amo!"

Deixando o pergaminho de lado por um instante, Jim folheou o livro, sendo surpreendido pelas milhares de fichas listadas nas páginas amareladas. Sorriu como um idiota, olhando para Ed de quando em quando, que parecia satisfeitíssimo com o feito. Era para estar. Tinham passado praticamente o segundo ano inteiro atrás daquilo e agora estava ali, em suas mãos.

"Como conseguiu isso, Ed?"

"Meu pai largou a senha da diretoria escrita num papelzinho. Ele nunca se lembra das senhas. Aí eu peguei o Mapa do Maroto das suas coisas, achei onde ficava a sala da McGonagall, esperei o momento em que ela não estaria e... Tcharam! _Malfeito feito!_ Mas acho que precisamos devolver a matrícula hoje mesmo. Eu duvido que ela vá perceber, mas vai saber, aquela velha é toda organizada. Já os anuários, acho que é mais tranqüilo, são muitos e ela nem vai notar a diferença. Peguei só os dos anos cinqüenta a noventa, como você pediu."

"Certo... Vamos logo com isso, então!", Jim pegou um pergaminho limpo no meio das suas coisas sobre a mesa e começou a copiar as informações que estavam na folha de matrícula. _"Anthony Kaspar Lewis... _Kaspar, sério? OK, nome dos pais...", a pena de Jim corria tão rápido pelo pergaminho que a tinta tinha começado a falhar. "Jeremy Lewis e Susan Julie Pedersen. Certo, Lewis, Pedersen... Você procura o nome do pai dele, eu procuro o nome da mãe dele, pode ser? Você começa dos anos setenta para cima, eu fico com os anos cinqüenta e sessenta... E..."

"Calma, Jim. Calma.", Ed interrompeu, retirando a matrícula de Lewis das mãos de Jim. O rapaz tinha escrito com tanta velocidade que respingara um pouco de tinta no documento. Jim respirou fundo. Sempre que se empolgava demais ficava um pouco ofegante, com as orelhas vermelhas, parecendo-se muito com sua mãe. "Vamos com calma. Você já sabe o nome deles, certo? Pedersen e Lewis?"

Jim confirmou com a cabeça.

"Certo. Então, nós dois procuramos ambos os nomes. Eu procuro nos anos cinqüenta a setenta, e você nos anos oitenta a noventa. Fechado?"

"Fechado", o moreno sorriu de leve, sentindo-se estranhamente aliviado. Finalmente poderia desmascarar aquele sonserino filho da mãe e, acima de tudo, mostrar a Amie quem aquele moleque realmente era.

* * *

_**#**_

_Could you show me dear, something I've not seen?  
Something infinitely interesting_

_**#**_

**12 de Novembro de 2020**

"Acho muito complexo pensar num corpo _oco_", Amie balançou a pena entre os dedos finos e Tony folheou algumas vezes o livro até achar a parte que queria. Aquilo era interessante para cacete, ele tinha que admitir. E ficara impressionado com a iniciativa da menina em querer discutir aquele assunto – normalmente, ela preferia ficar com fatos históricos e deixar a _parte suja_ para ele.

"Não é literalmente _oco_. A sua alma continua lá. É como se você estivesse fora de si. Sua alma só abandona o seu corpo se você morre, o que faz diferença é a consciência. A consciência daquele que empunha o feitiço está dentro da sua consciência. A magia dele controla a sua. Nesse meio tempo, a sua alma está desligada da sua consciência, mas continua lá."

" Então é apenas a consciência que é manipulada? A essência da pessoa não muda?"

"Não existe alma sem consciência, nem consciência sem alma. Se eu estou manipulando a sua consciência, eu estou criando efeitos para a sua alma. Se eu fizer você matar alguém enquanto controlo você com uma maldição, isso terá reflexo tanto na sua alma – pois ela continua no seu corpo – quanto na minha, pois é aquela que está ligada a consciência que comanda o seu corpo no momento."

"Então, nós dois teríamos a alma modificada?"

"Isso. Eu porque estaria controlando o seu corpo. Você, porque é seu corpo."

"Então a minha essência iria mudar. Mesmo que eu não tivesse consciência do ato, minha alma sofreria as conseqüências do que o meu corpo e a minha magia realizou."

"Exatamente", aquela garota era realmente esperta. Tony observou enquanto ela franzia as sobrancelhas finas ao observar o livro, colocando uma mecha dos cabelos ondulados por detrás da orelha. Ela tinha uma pinta perdida por ali. Sorriu de leve. "Você já ouviu falar da Lei Tríplice?", perguntou.

A menina ergueu os olhos para ele, claramente interessada. Estavam adquirindo um formato um pouco diferente com o passar do tempo, um pouco mais estreitos do que o normal.

"Acho que só ensinam as coisas legais depois do quarto ano", comentou, enquanto balançava os ombros. Tony riu baixinho. Ela não deixava de ter razão.

"A Lei Tríplice é uma das leis envolvidas pela Lei da Causa e Efeito. Sabe o que é?", Amie negou novamente. "Você deve aprender sobre elas ainda nesse ano com o Flitwick. Bom... A Lei da Causa e Efeito é a maior lei de todas. Toda magia que fizemos, tem um efeito em nós. Qualquer Vingardium Leviosa que a gente lança mexe de alguma forma com os nossos focos de magia. A Lei Tríplice engloba magia negra, magia antiga, qualquer tipo de magia muito poderosa. A energia que eu lanço num feitiço muito complicado é devolvida para mim pela pessoa ou objeto em três vezes. Dessa forma, se eu matar alguém, eu sofrerei três vezes mais efeitos do que o que precisei para a causa."

"Então é por isso que a alma se rompe? Porque os efeitos são muito mais fortes do que em magias comuns?"

"Sim. Mas, naquela situação em que eu estou controlando você com uma maldição, e mando você matar uma pessoa. Quem você acha que sofreria os efeitos da lei tríplice? Eu, que estou controlando o seu corpo, ou você, porque é seu corpo?"

Amie pensou por alguns instantes, mas logo mordeu os lábios, empolgada por ter conseguido a resposta, como sempre fazia. "O meu corpo vai sofrer as conseqüências da Lei Tríplice. A magia sai do meu corpo, e não da minha consciência. A sua alma sofreria os mesmos efeitos comuns de um Vingardium Leviosa, eu imagino?"

"Acho que não existe nada que você não imagine certo, Amie".

A menina enrubesceu como ele já sabia que faria quando pensou em elogiá-la. Tony sorriu com o canto dos lábios, lembrando-se dos comentários de Phillipe sobre como ele estava passando mais tempo na tutoria do que bebendo em Hogsmeade com ele. A realidade era que Tony estava um pouco cansado dos amigos, daquele tipo de vida. Talvez fosse apenas uma fase, entretanto, ele _sentia_ mais vontade do que o normal de descobrir coisas novas, coisas que ainda pudessem impressioná-lo. Às vezes achava que apenas a magia conseguia aquele efeito.

Nas cartas que sua mãe lhe mandava – as quais ele mandava resposta apenas de vez em quando – ela sempre perguntava se ele estava aprendendo alguma coisa legal que queria compartilhar. É claro que ele era trouxa e nunca compreenderia nada do que ele estava aprendendo, mas de vez em quando, bem de vez em quando, Tony tinha vontade de explicá-la tudo nos mínimos detalhes, quem sabe fazê-la compreender melhor as diferenças entre eles. Talvez assim ela sofresse menos.

Aqueles pensamentos o abandonaram quando Amie voltou a falar. "Esse livro foi baseado em efeitos práticos, não é?", ela perguntou, enquanto deslizava o dedo sobre o índice do livro. _Capítulo 07 – Controle_. _7.1 – Conceitos. 7.1.1 – Desmembramentos. 7.2 – Formas de Execução. 7.2.1 – Feitiços. 7.2.2 – Poções. 7.2.3 – Rituais_...

"Provavelmente", ele deu de ombros e virou algumas páginas até chegar na parte que falava de formas de execução. "Olhe o que o autor está dizendo. _Ao manipular a consciência de um bruxo, você acaba manipulando também seu corpo e sua magia. Isso gera/repercute efeitos na alma do bruxo manipulado – e também na sua. A magia utilizada para manipular a consciência de outrem e fazê-lo utilizar a própria magia requer uma energia muito forte – dessa maneira, você poderá perder o controle da própria consciência por certo período. _Complexo, não é?"

Amie concordou. "É muito estranho. Se você perde sua consciência, você não apaga?"

"No caso não seria _perder _a consciência. Seria utilizar tanta energia que as suas ações ficariam um pouco descontroladas. Dessa forma, você poderia mandar o bruxo que está sendo manipulado fazer coisas absurdas que não eram parte de seu plano. Já li sobre um homem que mandou o bruxo que manipulava matar a família dele inteirinha."

"Você acha que ele sabia o que poderia acontecer?", a corvinal perguntou, olhando-o nos olhos por um segundo. Tony fez que não com a cabeça.

"Saber fazer um feitiço não é a mesma coisa que entender o feitiço. Aposto que a maior parte das pessoas não tem a menor idéia do que está acontecendo consigo mesmo quando utiliza esse tipo de magia. A Maldição Império é uma das mais perigosas para o bruxo que a conduz, tanto quanto para aquele que está amaldiçoado."

"Eu acho um absurdo que não ensinem essas coisas para a gente nas aulas", Tony ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, mas a expressão pensativa de Amie continuou, como se ela estivesse completamente alheia ao espanto do rapaz. "As coisas acabam mal porque todo mundo _desconhece _a elas. Se todo mundo estivesse estudando as reações de causa e efeito da magia, com certeza muita merda teria sido encurtad..."

Ela calou-se, de repente, como se tivesse percebido que tinha falado um palavrão. Tony soltou um risinho pelo nariz. Era engraçado que uma pessoa como ela, tão polida e _corvinal_, tivesse palavrões no vocabulário. Ponto para Amie Granger. Umedeceu os lábios e balançou a cabeça positivamente, enquanto o rosto pálido dela tomava tons de cor-de-rosa na altura das bochechas.

"O problema é que magia não tem exatidão. Tirando cálculos de Aritmancia, que são uma putaria à parte... Você está fazendo essa matéria?", ela concordou, sorrindo. Tony sorriu também. Era uma de suas matérias preferidas, e a Professora Vector era sensacional, não tinha medo de explorar cada conceito. "Tirando os cálculos, a magia é bastante imprevisível. Basta dizer que, para que as poções saiam certas, o cara tem que ter uma noção dos infernos das proporções, da ordem das coisas, da própria magia, ou então todo o procedimento é inútil."

"Mas Anthony", ela rebateu. _Anthony._ Aquela menina nunca o chamaria de Tony, pelo jeito. "Eu concordo que não haja exatidão, mas existe probabilidade. Se há probabilidade em cálculos mágicos, não deveria ser tão difícil encontrar as reações de causa e efeito em outras áreas da magia. É só ver o que acontece na maioria das vezes, não é?", ela encolheu os ombros. "Talvez as pessoas só tenham medo de experimentar. Não que eu pretenda lançar um Imperius em alguém, mas... Bom, eu poderia lançar um na sua namorada, para ela parar de olhar com cara feia para nós".

Tony virou a cabeça para olhar na direção em que os olhos engraçados de Amie Granger se estreitavam. Costumavam estudar ao ar livre quando não estava tão frio. Tony gostava de cheiro de grama e de vento no rosto. Rebecca estava do outro lado do pátio externo, junto a um grupinho de amigas, e seu pé balançava impaciente no ar. Realmente, ela estava com uma cara feia na direção dos dois. Tony riu, voltando a olhar para Amie e fazendo um gesto obsceno para a sonserina por trás da cabeça.

"Se você lançar um Imperius nela, será minha heroína pessoal", comentou, com um sorrisinho fraco nos lábios. Amie riu alto, o vento espalhando seus cabelos castanhos claros para trás, e Tony focalizou os olhos no rosto dela. Às vezes era melhor do que ir beber em Hogsmeade.

* * *

**21 de Dezembro de 2020**

Fazia uns 4ºC. O cenário ainda não estava pintado de branco, mas com a ventania gelada e as nuvens se tornando mais escuras desde o começo do dia, não duvidava que última noite em Hogwarts antes de voltar para Whitby por causa da pausa de inverno fosse regada de flocos de neve e de desenhos feitos com o indicador nas janelas embaçadas do salão comunal.

Amie adorava Dezembro, quase tanto quanto odiava Janeiro. O Natal era um de seus feriados favoritos, sem dúvida alguma. Significava ver tio Harry bêbado logo no começo da festa e Jim querendo se esconder de vergonha atrás do sofá. Significava ter Toddy correndo de um lado para o outro, tentando achar algum visitante disposto a jogar a bolinha para ele. significava abraços mais fortes de sua mãe, tempo inútil gasto com Draco em lojas enfeitadas, para escolher presentes caros demais.

E, apesar da saudade dos Natais que nunca passou com seu pai, aquilo tudo significava _calor, _no meio de todo o frio.

Colocou as luvas nos dedos e cruzou o pátio externo, indo em direção ao viaduto que passava sobre o lago. Jim e Ed tinham lhe intimado a se encontrarem no lugar de sempre para a última partida de verdade ou desafio do ano. Honestamente, com aquele vento que jogava seus cabelos para trás e diminuía a sensação térmica, não entendia a animação de seus colegas. Bem que poderiam jogar em algum lugar dentro do castelo, _quente_ e confortável, e...

_Tony._

Ele estava ali, no pátio, sentado com a namorada bonita aparentemente irritada e com uma expressão de poucos amigos. O rosto dele, porém, continuava impassível. Rebecca fez alguma pergunta que ele respondeu com um mero balançar de ombros, o que a instigou a se levantar e pisar duro na direção do castelo. Ele revirou os olhos azuis, que logo se voltaram para... Para ela?

Amie entreabriu os lábios. Estava parada feito uma idiota na entrada do viaduto, e ele com certeza percebera que vinha sendo observado. Ensaiou um sorriso meio torto – tudo para que ele não pensasse que ela estava nervosa simplesmente por cruzar o olhar com o dele. Tony sorriu de volta, sem mostras os dentes, e se levantou, provavelmente para ir atrás de Rebecca.

Respirou fundo, ajustando a alça da mochila no ombro, e estava pronta para continuar seu caminho quando percebeu que, na realidade, ele não estava voltando ao castelo, mas sim indo em sua direção. Parou, sentindo-se um pouco tola, e cruzou os braços para se proteger de mais uma lufada de vento. Estava frio demais para que as bochechas estivessem tão quentes.

A sensação era parecida com a do Natal, mesmo que isso não fizesse o menor sentido.

Olhou um pouco para cima quando Tony parou em sua frente. Era desconcertante. Devia ser proibido ser tão bonito daquele jeito. As íris eram azuis como um dia ensolarado, em que o céu em nada se parecia com a tempestade proeminente que estampava o cenário daquele dia gelado. Então, um pequeno sorriso enfeitou seu rosto, e o coração dela automaticamente disparou. Se pudesse, bateria sua cabeça na parede próxima. Idiota, idiota, idiota.

"Olá", ele disse, casual, aparentemente alheio à disputa interna que acometia sua mente: envergonhar-se por ser uma _menininha idiota_, ou alegrar-se por ele estar lhe dirigindo a palavra fora da sala de estudos? "Como você está?"

"Oi, Tony!", o sorriso despontou fácil em seu rosto. Depois de meses debatendo sobre os mais variados temas de Artes das Trevas, acho que não faria mal chamá-lo pelo apelido. Na primeira vez que o diminutivo de _Anthony_ escapou de seus lábios, uma das sobrancelhas grossas se ergueu. Ele a olhou por cinco segundos antes de ignorar o que tinha acontecido – e o silêncio a fez perceber que não tinha problema. Desde então, era Tony. "Estou bem, tirando esse frio todo."

Ótimo. Falar do tempo era um atestado de falta de assunto.

"Eu gosto", ele esfregou as palmas das mãos uma contra a outra. Amie reparou que ele não usava luvas. Será que os dedos dele estavam frios como bastões de gelo. "Mas você, pelo jeito, não muito", ele indicou com o queixo os inúmeros casacos e o cachecol azul e bronze, no qual o rosto de Amie estava parcialmente enterrado. "O que está fazendo por aqui?"

"Ah", ela sentiu o rosto avermelhar de novo. Não queria dizer que iria jogar verdade ou desafio. Isso só a tornaria mais _criança _aos olhos dele. Olhou rapidamente para baixo, até que uma risadinha irônica lhe chamou a atenção.

"Relaxe, não é uma pergunta de Tony, o monitor", ele sorriu. Amie também riu, um pouco sem graça, mas a quebra da tensão foi o suficiente para que ela conseguisse formular alguma resposta que ele poderia considerar normal.

"Vou só encontrar uns amigos perto do lago."

"É mesmo?", ele deu um sorrisinho esperto. Ele já fora do terceiro ano também. Provavelmente sabia que 'perto do lago' era o lugar perfeito para se jogar verdade ou desafio, e fazer qualquer outra coisa que necessitasse de distância e discrição. Amie só não conseguia se decidir qual das duas alternativas era mais embaraçosa.

"É. Vou encontrar o meu primo, o Ed, o resto do pessoal..."

"Entendi. Você vai passar o Natal em Whitby?"

Amie sorriu quase abertamente, mordendo o lábio inferior para controlar a exposição do branco de seus dentes contra o rosa de sua boca. Ele se _lembrava_ do nome da cidade onde ela morava. Nesses momentos, ela achava que ele dava muito mais crédito àquela frágil _amizade _– ou seja lá o que fosse – que eles tinham construído durante o semestre, nas aulas mais interessantes de sua semana.

"Não, eu e minha mãe sempre passamos em Londres, na casa dos Potter", ela disse, após um segundo roubado para contemplar as trinta e duas matizes de azul nas íris redondas dos olhos dele. "E você?", perguntou, lembrando-se de que ele costumava passar os feriados em Hogwarts. Quase nunca voltava para casa.

"Passarei em Hogsmeade", ele respondeu, depois de um tempo olhando para além dela. Amie prendeu a respiração por um momento. Ele era tão, tão lindo, meu Deus. "Então, acho que não nos vemos mais até o retorno das aulas. Feliz Natal para você."

"Ah", Amie soltou o ar devagar. "Feliz Natal, então, Tony", sorriu de leve, sentindo-se um pouco triste pela conversa ter terminado tão rapidamente. Olhou-o. Será que deveria fazer alguma coisa? Tocar seu braço, um pouco acima do cotovelo, apertar de leve o músculo sob a veste de inverno, apenas para dizer que... Bom, apenas para _tocá-lo_? Será que poderia arriscar um abraço, ver se sua cabeça encaixava embaixo do queixo dele, mesmo que fosse por um único segundo?

Tony sorriu apenas com um canto dos lábios e, como se estivesse lendo sua mente, levantou o braço até que as pontas geladas de seus dedos se aproximassem o suficiente para colocarem uma mecha do cabelo ondulado, que voava no rosto dela, atrás de sua orelha. Então, deu um passo pequeno em sua direção, abaixando a cabeça até que seus lábios vermelhos – e _quentes_ – roçassem na pele de sua bochecha.

"Feliz Natal", ele repetiu ainda muito próximo dela, ignorante ao fato de que ela não conseguia mexer um único músculo do corpo. Deu um outro beijo leve no mesmo lugar e então se afastou, sem olhar para trás.

Quinze minutos depois, Amie finalmente conseguiu se mexer para encontrar os amigos, que brigaram com ela pela demora. Mas não fazia a menor diferença. Sentiu a pele formigar a tarde – a _vida _– inteira.

Calor, no meio de todo o frio.

* * *

_**#**_

_Your biggest fear will be the rescue of you  
Strange how it turns out that way  
__**#**_

**12 de Setembro de 2020**

"Molly, não vá muito longe", Ginny advertiu a filha, que tinha disparado pelos corredores do supermercado, atraída pelas cores das embalagens nas prateleiras. A luz branca do ambiente era proposital, Ginny tinha certeza, para que as cores ficassem muito mais vívidas do que o normal. Dessa forma, a pessoa sentiria fome com os olhos e compraria qualquer coisa que chamasse a atenção.

Por ser a única garota entre os Weasley e a caçula da família, era Ginny quem acompanhava sua mãe para comprar alimentos em hortas tradicionais e mercearias bruxas. Elas não eram cheias daquelas tranqueiras que os supermercados trouxas uniam num só lugar – não, bruxos gostavam de tradições, de padarias para pães, confeitarias para doces, açougues para carnes e peixarias para peixes. As lojas normalmente eram passadas de pai para filho, com poções e feitiços especiais para intensificar o sabor, a textura, o tempo de conservação de cada alimento.

Não, trouxas não gostavam de tradições. Eles preferiam o que era novo, gostavam de _inventar_, de trazer praticidade que suas vidas não tinham naturalmente. Sem poderem se virar com magia, avançavam cada vez mais em tecnologia, em ciência, e isso era refletido em todos os aspectos de sua sociedade, inclusive nos tais supermercados cheios de bobagens coloridas.

Molly se freou um pouco, para não sair correndo, ao ouvir a advertência da mãe. Andava um pouco a frente dos pais, com galochas coloridas contra o chão branco e limpo. Logo atrás dela estava Harry, o corpo um pouco curvado, os cotovelos apoiados na barra do carrinho que empurrava, e a cabeça em algum lugar bem longe dali. Talvez em Austin, Texas.

Respirou fundo, enquanto escolhia molhos prontos para salada. Desde que voltara da _Operação Vadia Desgraçada_ (ele mesmo quem tinha nomeado) com uma caixa lacrada que ele trancara no porão, sem dizer uma única palavra, Harry parecia estar vivendo em outro mundo. Um mundo onde estava xingando os funcionários do Ministério e Pansy Parkinson de todos os nomes feios que pudesse encontrar.

"Você prefere Parmesão ou Rosé?", tentou chamar a atenção do marido. Harry parou de andar com o carrinho, virando para ela. Meramente balançou os ombros. Era engraçado ver o chefe do Departamento de Aurores andar de calça de moletom num supermercado trouxa. Soltou um risinho pelo nariz.

"O que foi?", ele perguntou, como se a estivesse colocando no foco pela primeira vez desde que virara o corpo.

"Você realmente está distante hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa em Austin que você não quer me contar?", Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas, trazendo os dois vidros de molho para o carrinho. Molly estava mais a frente, agachada para ver alguma coisa numa prateleira baixa. Desde que não a perdesse de vista, não fazia mal conversar com Harry.

"Não", ele suspirou, observando agora a prateleira de molhos. "É que só de estar naquela casa...", não precisou completar. Na última vez que estivera lá, saiu com um ferimento no abdômen, Hermione desmaiada, e o cheiro de Pansy Parkinson nas roupas e no sangue. E nunca era fácil tirar a memória de alguém. O olhar atordoado e vazio da pessoa sempre o fazia se perguntar se estava fazendo a coisa certa. "Deixa, Gin. Daqui a pouco passa. Pelo menos terminou. Não há mais nada sobre aquela vadia, nem nesse continente, nem em outro. Compra esse de Barbecue."

Ginny sorriu de leve, evitando a vontade de tocar o ombro do marido numa espécie de conforto. Harry era uma daquelas pessoas que quebrava se fosse tocada em momentos de fraqueza – e, apesar dele nunca querer admitir, tudo sobre Pansy Parkinson fazia com que a toda a fragilidade ficasse à flor da pele.

E, bem, havia também o problema de Malfoy. Quando Harry voltou a empurrar o carrinho e eles viraram em outro corredor, sempre de olho no que a filha estava fazendo, Ginny imaginou se deveria comentar alguma coisa. _Bem_. Querendo ou não, aquilo dizia respeito à Hermione. E, se Hermione estava envolvida, Harry provavelmente gostaria de saber.

Respirou fundo, certificando-se de que Molly não estava perto o suficiente para ouvir, e olhou para o marido ao colocar alguns pacotes de macarrão no carrinho. "Hermione tem conversado com você esses dias?", perguntou, tentando soar o mais casual possível.

Harry, que verificava o prazo de validade de um pacote de miojo de galinha, balançou os ombros meio sem se importar. "Não muito. Nos encontramos para um café na terça-feira, acho que eu te falei, mas ela estava com pressa, pediu para viagem. Por quê? Ela tem alguma coisa para me contar?"

"Você não achou que ela estava preocupada?", Harry virou a cabeça, os olhos verdes um pouco desconfiados. "Digo, não há nada de errado com ela, é só que...", Ginny logo disse, antes que Harry começasse a viajar em pensamentos que iriam de doenças mortais até gravidezes indesejadas. "É Malfoy. Ele está doente."

Harry simplesmente ergueu as sobrancelhas, o que teria sido engraçado, se Ginny não estivesse falando realmente sério. "É mesmo? O que ele tem, _câncer?_", ele segurou um risinho no nariz.

"Pode até ser. Hermione me disse que ele está vomitando demais, vomitando sangue, quase todos os dias. O primeiro médico disse que provavelmente era gastrite ou alguma úlcera, mas os exames não detectaram nada, e agora ele vai precisar..."

"Ei, ei. Espera aí. Você realmente está me falando sobre o estado de saúde de Draco Malfoy? Ginny, eu quero mais é que ele morra _sufocado_ no vômito."

"_Harry! _Molly, fique por perto!", Ginny ralhou ao ver que a menina ia mudando de corredor sem esperar os pais. Harry não lhe deu muita atenção e voltou a empurrar o carrinho. "Isso é sério, Harry. Eu estou achando que isso pode não ser uma doença trouxa qualquer."

"É mesmo? E o que ele tem, Ginny? Varíola de Dragão?", Harry fez um muxoxo impaciente, e começou a empurrar o carrinho mais rápido, demonstrando que estava ficando irritado com o assunto. Ginny respirou fundo. Melhor contar suas hipóteses agora. Harry precisava saber de todas as possibilidades. Ela tinha certeza de que ele teria que agir, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"Eu acho que há algo de errado com a magia de Malfoy."

Para seu espanto, Harry não deu muita atenção.

"Magia? Ginny, ele tomou por sete anos uma poção que tirou a magia dele. Você não se lembra? Não há mais magia no corpo de Malfoy."

Entreabriu os lábios. Talvez por Harry ser o salvador do mundo bruxo, por ser _Harry Potter_, e por ela ter crescido ouvindo histórias sobre sua coragem e poder, talvez por ser apaixonada por ele mesmo antes de conhecê-lo, Ginny sempre se esquecia de que Harry não crescera com uma família bruxa. Ele não sabia de certas coisas que eram, para ela, tão óbvias, por terem sido ensinadas desde que ela era apenas uma menininha. Passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos e lisos, observando adiante a distância que Molly estava deles, colocando nos braços pequenos mais pacotes de salgadinho de milho do que poderia segurar. Normalmente quem dava explicações sobre as coisas era Hermione.

Mas podia ser que Hermione _também_ não soubesse disso.

"Isso é impossível, Harry", disse, calmamente. "Malfoy tem o sangue puro."

Talvez a escolha das palavras tenha sido infeliz, porque a reação de Harry foi um pouco exagerada. Ele freou o carrinho como se estivesse prestes a atropelar alguém, e virou a cabeça para ela tão rapidamente que seu pescoço estalou. As sobrancelhas negras estavam franzidas e ele estava sério demais para um domingo no supermercado.

"Como assim, Malfoy tem o _sangue puro_?", ele perguntou, atordoado e nervoso. "Que merda é essa, Ginny? Desde quando você usa essa expressão _nojenta_? Está ficando louca?"

"_Harry_, seja razoável, pelo amor de Deus. O que eu quis dizer é que é impossível que Malfoy não exista mais magia no corpo de Malfoy, Harry, porque a linhagem dele nunca se misturou com trouxas."

"_Se misturou?_ Eu não estou escutando isso! De todas as pessoas, Ginny, _você _vir falar _para mim_ sobre diferenças entre os tipos de sangue! A merda contra a qual eu lutei minha vida inteira, _porra_, Ginny!", ele levantou a voz. A ruiva fechou a cara.

"Eu não sou um dos seus subordinados, Harry, então você preste atenção antes de falar comigo desse jeito!", apontou um dedo para o marido, levantando um pouco a voz também, as orelhas começando a esquentar. "Você acha o que? Que eu estou dando uma de preconceituosa para cima de você? _Pelo amor de Deus,_ você precisa me conhecer melhor do que isso! Isso não tem nada a ver com qualidade do sangue ou o caralho, isso tem a ver com o fato de que _existe _uma diferença, mesmo que ela não signifique porra nenhuma!"

"_Não existe_ uma diferença, Ginny! O meu sangue, o de Hermione, o de Malfoy ou dos trouxas espalhados por esse mercado, é tudo a mesma merda! Eu nem acredito que estou tendo essa discussão com você! Magia não tem nada a ver com sangue!"

"_É claro que tem a ver com sangue_, seu imbecil! Não significa que um seja melhor do que o outro, mas que são diferentes, eles _são_, Harry! O meu sangue, o de Malfoy, o seu e o de Hermione nunca poderiam ser iguais! Isso não nos diferencia como seres humanos, não faz com que estejamos em posições diferentes na sociedade, não nos torna mais ou menos competentes, mas isso _nos torna diferentes de alguma forma_! Para algumas coisas!"

Harry balançou a cabeça em desaprovação e deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos bagunçados. Alguns fios grisalhos surgiam naquela maça de fios negros, da mesma forma que a testa franzida dele já estava um pouco marcada com rugas, além da cicatriz que o fazia tão especial. Ginny respirou fundo, percebendo que ele estava disposto a escutar o que ela tinha a dizer.

"Você se lembra das aulas em Hogwarts?", encarou o marido com os olhos castanhos. Ele baixou o olhar. Ginny tinha certeza de que ele evitava ao máximo pensar em Hogwarts. Era praticamente como pensar em Ron, e isso doía. Respirou fundo. Doía nela também. "Snape sempre comentava que alguns bruxos eram imunes a certos tipos de poções, Flitwick dizia que alguns não respondiam a certos encantamentos. Esse tipo de imunidade, Harry, só existe em bruxos de uma família cem por cento _bruxa_."

"O que você está querendo dizer, Ginny?", ele suspirou, ainda mais cansado do que já estava. Ginny entendia que era muita coisa para um único fim de semana. Ir aos Estados Unidos, apagar a memória de Tim Miles, recolher pertences de Pansy Parkinson, pensar em Ron por quarenta e duas horas. Mas o que Malfoy tinha, não era normal. Não podia ser normal. E se Hermione se machucasse por causa disso, Ginny nunca iria se perdoar por não ter alertado ninguém sobre o que estava pensando.

"É como uma alergia a medicamentos, Harry. Você toma um comprimido achando que ele vai resolver a doença, mas tudo que ele faz é mascarar os sintomas. E, ao mesmo tempo, você começa a ter efeitos colaterais muito fortes. Alguns têm coceira na pele, outros incham, outros _vomitam_. Hermione já me disse que Malfoy nunca respondeu às poções do sono, o que significa que, talvez, a magia no corpo dele esteja tendo uma reação adversa com a poção que Marris deu para ele."

"E Hermione, como uma das melhores medibruxas do país, não saberia disso por quê?", Harry perguntou, cruzando os braços como uma criança emburrada. Pelo menos ele parecia ter escutado o que ela tinha para dizer.

"Porque isso é uma coisa considerada tão _banal _para quem nasce numa família bruxa, que a escola não ensina. Aquelas coisas sobre o mundo bruxo que você nunca vai saber, a não ser que tenha nascido entre eles."

Houve um barulho estridente de latas rolando pelo chão, o que chamou a atenção de Harry e Ginny para o final do corredor, onde Molly e todos os seus salgadinhos estavam caídos no chão, no meio de uma porção de latas de milho em conserva. Ela chorava por ter caído, o que atraiu Harry para ajudá-la, pegando-a no colo e pedindo desculpas para o funcionário do mercado que vinha ver o que tinha acontecido. Ginny respirou fundo, sentindo um pouco de dor de cabeça e, apenas para completar a linha de pensamento antes que voltasse a se preocupar com sua filha, imaginou que a única coisa que realmente a espantava naquela história toda era que Malfoy ainda não tivesse desconfiado do que estava acontecendo.

Ele _tinha_ o sangue puro, afinal.

* * *

**22 de Dezembro de 2020**

Era cansativo. O seu nariz coçava, os olhos lacrimejavam, as pontas dos dedos ficavam secas e o cheiro de mofo não ia embora, nem mesmo quando saía do banho. Mexer com aqueles pergaminhos velhos era um tormento e, se não estivesse há três horas sobre papel e tinta envelhecidos, não saberia precisar como passou tanto tempo _lendo_ no salão comunal da Grifinória ao invés de aproveitar os poucos momentos de descanso naquele feriado de inverno.

Mas era o momento perfeito para fazer aquilo. Vinha adiando há tempo demais – jogos de quadribol, visitas a Hogsmeade, brincadeiras de verdade ou desafio, e _aulas_ o tinham mantido ocupado por boa parte do semestre. Sem contar que Amie estava sempre por perto. Ele precisava de silêncio e concentração para fazer suas pesquisas.

Naquele ano, nem Amie nem Ed passariam o Natal com ele. Amie já tinha ido para Londres, pois seguiria viagem com a mãe até a casa dos Granger, enquanto Ed e a família iriam para a Itália. Portanto, Jim estaria sozinho quando seu pai fosse buscá-lo na Plataforma 9 ½ no dia seguinte, e tinha certeza de que não poderia levar aqueles anuários consigo para casa sem causar furor.

Veria Amie no dia vinte e cinco, provavelmente, porque elas não perderiam a tradição de Natal. Aí poderia dar o presente que tinha em mente – a corrente prateada com um pingente de água-marinha, que ela tinha obcecado por durante meses. Amie não era excessivamente vaidosa como a maioria das algumas meninas da Grifinória. Normalmente, não penteava os cabelos, deixando-os secar ao natural e permitindo que ondas disformes de castanho-claro se formassem além de seus ombros. Também não tinha uma preocupação obsessiva em passar _maquiagem_ ou perfumes, ainda que de vez em quando usasse um creme com cheiro enjoativo que sua mãe lhe dera de aniversário.

Jim fechou os olhos por alguns instantes ao se lembrar da brincadeira de verdade ou desafio de um mês antes. Não que tivessem parado de jogar – era uma tradição dos fins de semana – mas desde _aquele _desafio, sentia-se um tanto travado. Quando disse isso para Ed, o amigo brincou, dizendo que Jim estava apaixonado por Amie. Respirou fundo. Não queria pensar nisso, e precisava _entrar em foco. _Voltou os olhos ligeiramente irritados para o anuário de 1990, que já estava quase no final. O pai do melhor amigo do demônio, _Cormac McLaggen_, entrara em Hogwarts naquele ano e se formara antes de seu pai, tio Ron e tia Hermione. Sua mãe entrara um ano depois.

Eram tantos nomes e fotos encantadas que Jim estava ficando confuso. Alguns lhe eram bastante familiares. Abott, Hannah – por exemplo, era mãe de Ed. Brown, Lavender – mãe de Violet, loira e bonita, com traços harmoniosos. Poderia ver por que tio Ron a escolhera como primeira namorada. Sorriu de leve, pensando em Violet. Ela se parecia com a mãe.

Bones, Susan. Boot, Terry. Bulstrode, Millicent. Crabbe, Vincent. Corner, Michael – o diretor da Corvinal e professor de Transfiguração. Finch-Fletchey, Justin. Finnegan, Seamus... Grande amigo de seu pai...

Granger, Hermione. Jim deu um risinho ao observá-la na foto do anuário. Sua tia _definitivamente_ tinha feito bom proveito do tempo. A menina da foto tinha uma expressão séria e as sobrancelhas grossas demais, além de cabelos cheios, mas ao vê-lo observando-a, ela relaxou e sorriu sem mostrar os dentes. As sardas no nariz já estavam ali, bem como um monte de traços similares aos de Amie.

Demorou-se na ficha de sua tia. O desempenho dela em Hogwarts realmente era assustador. Não era à toa que ouvia de seus pais, pelo menos duas vezes por dia, que tia Hermione era uma das bruxas mais inteligentes de seu tempo. Os comentários com a caligrafia floreada da Prof.ª McGonagall só teciam elogios para a garota que só trouxera orgulho para a Grifinória. Tinha conseguido onze N.O.M e sete N.I.E.M., monitoria, monitoria-chefe e serviços especiais prestados para a escola. _Deus_. Amie tinha razão em ser neurótica. Genética explica tudo.

Continuou passando os olhos pelo anuário. Agora que reconhecia a maior parte dos alunos, sentia-se um pouco mais motivado em continuar procurando por um _Lewis _ou um _Pedersen_ em algum lugar. Logo depois de Goyle, Gregory, estava a sonserina Greengrass, Daphne, sua professora nojenta de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que olhava a todos por cima, sobretudo _ele_, de quem ela sempre retirava pontos à toa, lançando-o em detenções sem sentido. _Vadia_.

Longbottom, Neville. O tio Neville dispensava comentários. Com uma careta assustada no rosto redondo que tanto se parecia com o de Ed, o menino da foto parecia querer sair correndo a qualquer momento. Obviamente, se destacara em Herbologia, mas essa era a única matéria que retinha elogios à sua pessoa. Novamente, genética era tudo. Ed também era muito bom em Herbologia.

Coçou a cabeça e viu que as luzes lentamente começavam a acender. As poucas pessoas que ainda estavam em Hogwarts vinham encolhidas em suas capas quentes. Um casal de namorados se engolia no sofá do canto e o monitor tirava um cochilo em frente à lareira.

Novamente baixou os olhos para o anuário, imaginando quantas pessoas ainda faltavam até seu pai. É, Longbottom era o único nome com L. Nada de _Lewis_. Bem, não faria mal pular o M e o N para chegar no P de Peterson e Potter e...

_Opa._

_Malfoy, Draco._ O garoto de onze anos na foto tinha cabelos loiro-platinados, esticados para trás, e a gravata verde da Sonserina estava bem apertada em torno de seu pescoço. A testa se franziu de leve e um sorriso de escárnio tomou forma no rosto pontudo de traços quase femininos.

Os olhos eram cinzentos, claros, como nuvens das tempestades de verão que via em Whitby há treze anos. Sentiu um bolo incômodo se formar em seu estômago.

**DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY**_  
__**Nascimento:**__ 02 de Junho de 1980  
__**Pais:**__ Narcissa Black Malfoy e Lucius Abraxas Malfoy  
__**Casa: **__Sonserina  
__**Ano:**__ 1991 a 1997.  
__**Graduação: **__Completa.  
__**Destaque: **__Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Apanhador da Sonserina de 1992 a 1997. __9__ pontos de N.O.M e __6__ pontos de N.I.E.M.  
__**Observações: **__(em branco)._

Jim prendeu a respiração. O _Draco Malfoy_ que o encarava da foto não podia ser quem ele estava pensando. Aquele... Aquele era o nome do namorado trouxa de tia Hermione. Ele _era _trouxa. Amie tinha dito diversas vezes que ele só era tranqüilo em relação aos bruxos porque... Porque... Droga, não se lembrava.

Engoliu seco, ainda que seu estômago continuasse embrulhado. _Porque ele era um bruxo_. Por isso que não se surpreendia. Era _tão óbvio_. Seu pai o conhecia de outras eras – eles tinham _estudado juntos! _Por isso que seu pai queria morrer quando o nome _Malfoy_ era citado em algum jantar aleatório, e por isso sua mãe o lançava um olhar de aviso antes que ele começasse a falar palavrões na frente de Molly. Eles não apenas tinham estudado juntos, eles eram rivais no Quadribol... Ele fora apanhador no mesmo ano que seu pai e... Aquele sobrenome era incomum demais para que existisse outro.

Tia Hermione sabia também. É claro que sabia, estudaram no mesmo ano, _todos eles_, inclusive tio Ron, e... _Céus_, por que estavam mentindo para Amie?

Jim passou a mão no rosto, esfregando o nariz e os olhos, que tinham voltado a se irritar com a rinite provocada pelo livro mofado. _Que merda_. Por que diabos eles mentiriam? Não apenas para Amie, mas para ele, Ed, e todos os outros? Desde que conhecera o _Sr. Malfoy_, aos sete anos de idade, fora instruído para não falar de magia na frente dele, simplesmente porque ele não sabia de nada. Mas era _mentira_. Ele sabia de tudo, aquele moleque que tinha _cinza _nos olhos. Ele tinha completado os estudos em Hogwarts, ele...

_Cinza_.

Com a boca entreaberta, Jim correu para o dormitório dos meninos, quase derrubando o anuário no chão ao levantar-se da poltrona. Sem se preocupar se estava agindo como um louco, correu ao dormitório e revirou o malão, procurando seu álbum de fotografias. Assim que encontrou, voltou para a sala, onde o anuário tinha permanecido aberto na ficha de Draco Malfoy.

Havia uma foto de Amie ali, uma _Polaroid_ que ele mesmo tinha tirado durante a visita a um parque de diversões trouxa em Londres, no verão passado. Ela estava próxima da câmera e o flash tinha estourado em sua pele, deixando-a ainda mais branca, e ela estava sorrindo com o canto da boca. E nos olhos havia _cinza_.

Jim fechou o anuário com força, sem se importar com o pó que tinha levantado. Aquilo era muito, _muito sério_. E apenas de pensar de quanta _sujeira_ poderia ter por trás, seu estômago deu outra volta incômoda. Porque se o que ele suspeitava estivesse certo – e que _Deus_ quisesse que não – fazia muito sentido. _Tudo fazia muito sentido._ A ausência de sardas, de olhos azuis, e o _cinza_ das tempestades de verão.

De repente, pouco importava a origem da família Lewis. Jim fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas. Precisava falar com Amie.

**#**

**CONTINUA**

* * *

¹_ Há alguma coisa no seu olhar  
Alguma coisa que eu notei quando as luzes bateram do jeito certo  
(...) Você poderia me mostrar, querida, algo que eu ainda não vi?  
Algo infinitamente interessante?  
(...) Seu maior medo vai ser o seu resgate  
Estranho como acaba sendo assim.  
_**Incubus – Echo**

**NOTA DA LALLY:**

Oi gente! Esse capítulo é muito especial porque eu e a Vick concordamos em quase tudo. HAHAHAHAH. Primeiramente, MUITO obrigada pelas reviews, eu e a Vick comentamos de 'O' até por mensagem como nossos horários andam meio desencontrando. De qualquer forma, por mais que esse capítulo tenha sido escrito à 'distância', eu acho que vai dar a vocês uma boa dimensão do que 'O' vai passar. Eu diria que saímos da introdução e chegamos no começo da densidade. É, pode esperar.

Outra coisa, quero lançar uma enquete: Quantas Team Tony e Team Jim nós temos? Eu realmente adoraria que vocês respondessem porque, depois desse capítulo, se eu fosse leitora, juro que ficaria dividida. Mas como eu não sou, minha opção está feita por outros detalhes. HAHAHAHA

Último recado desta nota enorme: Vick e eu decidimos presenteá-los com uma prenda! Mas, no jargão jurídico – não me mate, fangirl – toda prestação tem uma _contraprestação_. O combinado é: Quem mandar a review mais legal, o que será decidido por nós duas, vai ter direito a escolher uma cena de Unseen para que nós escrevamos! Agora é só mandar review, né?

Beijos enormes!

**NOTA DA VICK:**

Alguém mais está nos odiando por terminar o capítulo aí? Hehehe. O momento pelo qual vocês esperam se aproxima. Ou não.

Gente, infelizmente esse capítulo não teve muito D/Hr! É. A gente promete tentar compensar no próximo. Quem quer muito D/Hr, dê uma olhada nos Unseen do meu perfil, que eu postei quase ao mesmo tempo desse capítulo! Como vocês preferem que a gente poste os Unseen? Junto com os capítulos ou entre uma atualização e outra?

Voltando ao capítulo, quero saber quem é a torcida do Jim e quem é a torcida do Tony. Eu to torcendo para... HUM, quem adivinha? Enfim. Tudo que o Tony e a Amie estudaram sobre magia foi uma mistura louca da minha cabeça com ensinamentos Wicca. Espero que tenha feito algum sentido para vocês! Qualquer coisa, perguntem!

Eu consegui responder a maior parte das reviews do capítulo 3 esses dias – aqueles que estavam logados. Tem gente que não estava e eu gostaria de responder também! Deixem o e-mail por aí, pessoal! (: E a review que a gente gostar mais vai participar da promoção da Tia Lally, tá na nota dela, ó! HAHA.

**MUITO OBRIGADA ÀS REVIEWS LINDAS: **Marrie; Fernanda; Bella; Carolina T.; Arícya; Yasmim Malfoy; valoisbarbara; Serena Sly; SaraJ; Giovanna; Bia M; Deb Malfoy; Luisa Britto; Ana.

Estou sentindo falta de alguns leitores, mas espero que vocês voltem logo! Eu sei que a vida é complicada, mas assim que conseguirem 'catch up' com a história, mandem review para dizerem o que estão achando! Como sempre digo, reviews são nossa gasolina, principalmente quando falam tudo que estão pensando! Aí nosso carro anda direito e vocês têm atualizações! :D

Sem reviews, sem atualização \o


	5. Xtatic Truth

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**AVISO:** Fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria. Essa fanfic é **continuação** de** Hallelujah**. Portanto, só leia se estiver familiarizado com a história – que pode ser encontrada no perfil.

**NOTA:** nunca se esqueçam de que essa história tem spoilers só até o livro seis, Enigma do Príncipe! Outra coisa – por mais que a história seja meio 'futurista', no sentido de que se passa daqui dez anos, não estamos inventando tecnologias novas e coisas assim. É meio desnecessário.

* * *

**THE STORY OF O**

**1.5**

_**#**_

_We were born to be alone  
Everybody all alone  
Born alone to be alone  
We'll stand alone forever_

_**#**_

**26 de Dezembro de 2020**

A M62 ligava o condado de North Yorkshire ao litoral leste, desembocando na cidade de Liverpool, um dos portos mais importantes da Inglaterra. Amie estivera em Liverpool uma vez, com os Potter, quando tinha uns oito anos de idade, mas tudo que ela realmente se lembrava da viagem era de, junto com Jim, cantar _Yellow Submarine_ incansavelmente, até que Molly, que ainda era uma criancinha, começasse a chorar e tio Harry tivesse um ataque de nervos por causa de tanto barulho.

Amie não costumava viajar muito. O circuito Londres-Whitby-Hogwarts raramente era interrompido. De vez em quando passava uns dias na casa de seus avós, em Fairburn, uma cidadezinha de dez ruas que ficava nas margens do lago homônimo. Foi o que aconteceu naquele Natal – sua mãe prometera aos pais que iriam passar uns dias lá e, por isso, Amie tinha perdido a costumeira festa de Natal nos Potter e também o almoço tradicional do dia vinte e cinco.

Ela não gostava de quebrar tradições, mas às vezes as coisas aconteciam para melhor. Foi o que pensou, pelo menos, quando sua mãe anunciou que Draco iria passar a ceia de Natal com os Granger, e que eles viajariam para Dublin no dia seguinte. Ele teria que trabalhar na semana que precedia o Ano Novo, e achara uma boa ideia convidá-las para irem junto conhecer a capital irlandesa.

As rodas da BMW corriam rápidas sobre o asfalto úmido, e a paisagem da estrada não mudava há boas duas horas. Os pastos estavam cobertos de neve em sua grande maioria, e pouco dava para se identificar pelos vidros embaçados devido à calefação do carro. Amie deslizava o indicador para lá e para cá na superfície lisa da janela, fazendo desenhos disformes, enquanto apenas o rádio quebrava o silêncio.

Pensou nos presentes que ganhara no Natal, na pele queimando com o beijo na bochecha que ganhara de Tony antes de sair de Hogwarts, no último abraço que dera em Jim e Ed, no que comprara de presente para o primo, e...

"Você quer escutar alguma coisa em especial, Amie?", Draco perguntou, de repente, tirando a menina de seus devaneios. Amie desencostou a testa do vidro gelado e olhou para frente. Sua mãe mantinha a mão direita apoiada na perna do namorado enquanto esse deixava ambas as mãos apoiadas no volante, já que o câmbio automático se encarregava das mudanças de marcha.

Pela primeira vez desde que entrara no carro, há aproximadamente duas horas, Amie reparou no que estava tocando. Sorriu ao perceber as batidas conhecidas da música que acabara de começar.

"Não sabia que você gostava de Jimmy Eat World, Draco!"

"Ah. Eles são OK. O meu estagiário escutava o dia inteiro, até que eu me acostumei. Aquele moleque é meio incompetente, mas acho que nunca o mandei embora por causa do gosto musical...", Draco respondeu, com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

"Estranho você gostar de uma música que manda você não levar o trabalho a sério", Hermione comentou, ajustando os óculos escuros no rosto. Ela nunca admitiria, mas estava com bolsas embaixo dos olhos por ter exagerado no vinho no jantar do dia anterior. E por isso mesmo, seu humor estava mais azedo do que o normal.

"Hermione, você tem que começar a renovar seus conceitos, escutar as coisas que a Amie escuta... Parece até que está ficando velha", Draco continuou com o sorriso no canto dos lábios, como se lhe trouxesse uma imensa satisfação poder provocar Hermione. Amie riu pelo nariz, meio sem querer. "Viu? Ela concorda!"

"Obviamente que a Amie concorda com você e discorda de mim", a morena virou um pouco o rosto para trás, olhando a filha por trás das lentes escuras. "Eu tentei lhe ensinar alguma coisa sobre música, mas ela fica escutando essas coisas horrorosas..."

"Ai, mãe, pelo amor de Deus. Música clássica é um saco e eu nunca mais quero chegar perto de um piano na minha vida!", Amie protestou, lembrando-se de quando não tinha entrado em Hogwarts ainda e era obrigada a passar as tardes de terça-feira na sala empoeirada onde tinha aulas de piano.

"Você desperdiçou uma grande chance, Amie, Madame Lennox era uma das..."

"... piores professoras do universo? Incluindo do Prof. Binns nessa lista!"

Draco riu alto, como se de fato soubesse como a aula de História da Magia era um martírio. Amie franziu as sobrancelhas quando Hermione apertou, visivelmente, a perna do namorado com um pouco mais de força. Amie se perguntou se já tinha esclarecido a Draco que Binns era um fantasma. Provavelmente já.

"Isso é besteira. Tocar piano é uma arte sem igual, conseguir reproduzir as notas de gênios como Chopin ou Beethoven..."

"Música clássica é um saco mesmo. Minha mãe adorava essas coisas também, Amie, então eu entendo a sua dor. Pelo menos ela nunca me obrigou a fazer aulas de piano."

"Claro, sua mãe estava mais preocupada em ensinar _outras coisas_ para você", Hermione retrucou, parecendo um pouco irritada por tanto Draco quanto Amie estarem discordando de sua opinião. Amie estava prestes a perguntar do que diabos sua mãe estava falando, quando Draco bagunçou seu cabelo castanho com a mão esquerda, tirando os olhos da estrada por alguns segundos, "Meu cabelo, Malfoy!"

Amie gargalhou. Draco conseguia atingir os nervos de sua mãe e isso era muito engraçado. Ela se tornava uma pessoa completamente irracional e vulnerável quando estava ao lado dele, como se perdesse controle da situação. E Hermione Granger sem controle era o mesmo que um caminhão desgovernado, sem freios, no meio da M62.

"Tanto eu quanto Amie gostamos da música, Granger. Isso dá dois contra um. E, pelo que eu me lembro, _verdade e democracia_ sempre foram suas coisas preferidas."

Foi demais para Hermione. Entre o refrão da música mandando-os fugir, sair daquele lugar, enquanto ainda tinham tempo, e a risada de Amie preenchendo o ambiente, ela desferiu uma dezena de tapas no braço e na lateral do corpo de Draco, enquanto este tentava se defender, rir, e dirigir ao mesmo tempo.

As coisas só se acalmaram quando Draco aproveitou a linha reta da estrada para segurar o rosto de Hermione, desviando da chuva de tapas, e a beijou por exatos dez segundos nos lábios, afastando-se logo depois e deixando-a com um sorriso desconsertado no rosto.

"Idiota", Hermione xingou, sem convencer ninguém.

Amie também sorriu, ao observar a cena. Nessa altura, a música já tinha mudado, e eles tinham entrelaçado os dedos sobre a perna dele, por mais que Hermione ainda estivesse se fazendo de brava.

O carro fez uma curva e uma placa que anunciava a distância até Liverpool brilhou sob os faróis de neblina. Seria bom, conhecer um lugar novo. Aquela empolgação natural borbulhou em suas entranhas, fazendo uma adrenalina leve subir por seu corpo. É claro, isso só acontecera porque Draco fizera questão de trazê-las com ele, para poderem passar tempo juntos, o que era tão raro com ela sempre em Hogwarts e os dois tão enfiados no trabalho.

Tinha que se lembrar de agradecê-lo. Draco era um grande amigo. Ela nunca se esqueceria do favor que ele a fizera no primeiro de março do ano anterior, ou de como ele fazia sua mãe sorrir à toa. Num mundo onde a reação da maioria das pessoas é programada, Draco parecia tão espontâneo, tão feliz em deixá-la feliz. Parecia que sua missão no mundo era agradar a ela e à sua mãe. Sorriu de leve, encolhendo as pernas no banco, enquanto observava os olhos dele no espelho. Às vezes ele olhava para trás através do retrovisor, e Amie nunca sabia se ele estava olhando para ela ou para a estrada que ficava para trás. Mesmo assim, ela se preocupava em dar um pequeno sorriso toda vez que isso acontecia.

É claro que sentia falta de Jim – que não via desde Hogwarts – e de Ed, de Molly, de tio Harry e tia Gina, de Toddy, de seus avós, dos amigos, de Tony, de toda a família com a qual ela crescera e que tanto amava, mas eles não eram sua família. Eles eram emprestados. Com Draco e sua mãe ela se sentia estranhamente confortável, como se pertencesse ali. Como se eles fossem seus. Ela se sentia em casa.

**###**

**30 de Dezembro de 2020**

_Querido Jim, _

_A Irlanda é incrível! Está um frio dos infernos, mas não está nevando tanto quanto eu imaginei que estivesse. Acho que é a proximidade com o litoral, será? _

_De qualquer maneira, quando passamos de balsa para a Irlanda, mal acreditei na cor da baía. Era muito azul, muito bonita, mas os irlandeses fazem muito barulho. _

_Eu e minha mãe passamos o dia todo fazendo compras e passeando enquanto Draco fica em suas reuniões. Ele só chega à noite, e aí vamos jantar juntos normalmente. Hoje ele e minha mãe foram a um pub com os colegas dele – eu preferi ficar no hotel para não atrapalhar. _

_O hotel é muito bom. Draco já me disse que vai me deixar tomar uma Guinness no Ano Novo, embora minha mãe desaprove a ideia! Ele diz que é só um pouco mais forte que cerveja amanteigada. Assim que eu experimentar eu te digo!_

_Eu estou realmente feliz. São as melhores férias de inverno que eu já tive. Mas gostaria que você estivesse aqui, porque estou com saudades. _

_Amie_

Jim releu a carta de Amie pela quarta vez antes de se jogar na cama, o pergaminho apoiado no peito pesando quinze quilos e o impedindo de respirar. Aquilo era uma merda. Não o fato de Amie não ter aparecido para o almoço do dia 25 e ido viajar com tia Hermione e _Draco Malfoy_, muito menos por não ter passado as férias de inverno grudada nele como costumava fazer. Não, não era isso que era uma merda. Ele gostava de saber que Amie estava feliz e se divertindo, mas eles estavam mentindo para ela. _Mentindo_. Não uma mentira bobinha, como quando você conta para o seu filho que o Papai Noel existe apenas para não desmanchar os sonhos brilhantes em torno de uma árvore de Natal, não. Era uma mentira séria, uma mentira que tinha motivos _obscuros_, porque ninguém fingiria ser trouxa por uma vida inteira se não tivesse algo bem _escroto_ para esconder.

Ela falava dele com tanto carinho. Ela gostava _tanto_ dele que chegava a ser estranho, já que Amie não gostava tanto das pessoas, pelo menos não sem algumas ressalvas. E eles estavam mentindo e isso fazia o estômago de Jim revirar, uma revolta imensa fervia seus poros e ele tinha vontade de morrer por não poder simplesmente colocá-la numa sala de vidro, longe de todos os filhos da puta mentirosos do mundo. Respirou fundo, passando a mão pelo rosto e apertando os olhos com as pontas dos dedos.

Ainda não tinha conseguido descobrir a maneira de contar para Amie o que sabia, mesmo porque, sabia muito pouco. Ela nunca iria acreditar nele enquanto não tivesse dados e provas concretas, e Jim não tivera coragem de trazer os anuários de Hogwarts para casa. Se McGonagall desconfiasse que os livros tivessem sumido, ele estaria mais fodido do que o normal, e sua mãe poderia deixar passar uma ou duas detenções, mas um furto seria demais para sua reputação.

Havia _uma pessoa_ que poderia respondê-lo tudo aquilo – e aquela pessoa tinha acabado de chegar e ser recepcionada por Toddy, que latiu alto em troca do carinho na cabeça. Entre o "olá, meu amor", o barulho estalado de beijo e os passos corridos de Molly, que descia a escada empolgada dizendo "oi papai!", Jim sabia que todas as suas respostas poderiam estar em Harry Potter. Mas como abordar seu pai com este assunto? Era praticamente impossível agir com naturalidade sobre aquilo. Sem contar que traria um estresse cruel para um homem que já tinha mais responsabilidades do que podia carregar nos ombros, alguém que acordava cedo demais e dormia tarde demais para que fosse saudável.

Talvez devesse perguntar à mãe. Ginny sempre fora mais sensata e com certeza sabia o que estava por trás daquilo. Mas mesmo assim, Jim não sabia como nem quando abordá-la.

_E então, mãe? O que tem para o jantar? Escuta, você sabe se o namorado da tia Hermione é um bruxo? Por que todos vocês estão mentindo sobre isso?_

Respirou fundo. Não, aquilo nunca iria funcionar. Jim nunca tivera tato para esse tipo de coisa. Por isso temia o momento em que tivesse que contar aquilo para Amie. Talvez fosse melhor, se ela vivesse na ignorância por mais um tempo, passando férias e admirando aquele homem que não passava de uma farsa.

Céus, ele tinha apenas treze anos. _Eles_ tinham apenas treze anos. Nem ele nem Amie deviam ter que lidar com esse tipo de coisa, com segredos e esquemas e _dor_, no geral. Ele tentaria até a morte protegê-la de tudo que era ruim no mundo, mas nem sempre seria possível. Jim sabia que Amie conseguia se virar sozinha. Mas ele tinha medo do que havia por trás daquele véu de mentiras.

Duas batidas na porta interromperam seus pensamentos. Jim dobrou a carta e jogou-a na mochila de qualquer jeito, gritando para que entrassem. Molly, com os cabelos vermelhos e olhos esverdeados feito os dele, entrou no quarto correndo, acompanhada por Toddy, que obviamente pulou em sua cama.

"Já para o chão, Toddy!", ele mandou, recebendo um latido alegre como resposta. A irmã o observou por alguns instantes. Molly era perspicaz demais para alguém de apenas nove anos que deveria estar sonhando com o dia em que receberia a carta de Hogwarts. Ela sempre sabia quando alguma coisa estava errada. Mas ela também tinha uma qualidade gigantesca, que quase sempre falta aos irmãos mais novos: ela preferia guardar para si, o que quer que estivesse pensando. Estendeu a mão e segurou na dele.

"Vem, Jimmy, o papai está chamando para o jantar!", ela anunciou, puxando-o para fora do quarto. Toddy passou correndo por eles ao escutar a voz de Harry pronunciando seu nome lá embaixo. A atmosfera familiar parecia calma e contente, e Jim não podia estragar tudo ao perguntar uma coisa daquelas para seus pais.

Estava sem fome, porém. Ele não queria pensar que estava aliviado por Amie não estar ali.

**###**

**28 de Dezembro de 2020**

O corredor do quinto andar do Shelbourne tinha ares renascentistas, como todo o hotel em si. O papel de parede era de tecido bege-claro e a estampa em fios dourados brilhava conforme as luzes automáticas se acendiam a cada passo. A decoração do lugar o lembrava vagamente da Mansão Malfoy, ou talvez a de Craigievar em seus dias de glória, mas não era hora de pensar nisso. Não quando se dirigia ao quarto de sua menina.

Draco já tinha passado tempo de qualidade com Amie e Hermione, antes. Eram momentos raros, alguns passeios no parque em que ela dizia que ele não deveria comer algodão-doce ou fumar por causa da gastrite, cafés da manhã em Whitby ou almoços inesperados em dias chuvosos de sábado. Passar o Natal com os _sogros_ tinha sido uma experiência nova – Hermione tinha herdado os cílios compridos do pai e os cabelos espessos da mãe – e, como seu enjoo estava bastante controlado nos últimos dias, resolveu que não faria mal chamá-las para viajar com ele. Poderiam ser como uma família.

Afinal, eles _eram_ uma família. A receptividade de Amie para a coisa toda estava sendo incrível. Embora tivesse que trabalhar grande parte do tempo, saber que a menina estava sempre rindo de seus comentários sarcásticos e receber beijos de bom dia na bochecha e olhares cúmplices enquanto tentavam irritar Hermione já era o suficiente para fazer daquele o melhor fim de ano de sua vida.

Sorriu de leve, batendo na porta do quarto 511. Ele e Hermione estavam hospedados um andar abaixo. Nos dois primeiros dias, Hermione que fora verificar se Amie estava bem, já que telefonar nunca seria o bastante, mas após três copos de Guinness no pub que tinham visitado com seus colegas da LSE, ela estava mole demais para pensar nisso. Hermione realmente era fraca para bebida. Soltou um risinho pelo nariz, mas logo se recompôs ao ouvir o trinco da porta se abrir.

"Ah, voltaram cedo!", Amie disse, abrindo espaço para que ele entrasse no quarto. Ela já estava de pijama – muito embora fosse uma calça de moletom e uma blusa branca – e tinha os cabelos úmidos, como se tivesse acabado de tomar um banho. De fato, as janelas estavam embaçadas enquanto Dublin alternava luzes amareladas e escuridão, lá fora. "Como foi o pub?"

"Tudo OK. Sua mãe bebeu demais, eu acho", soltou um risinho e sentou-se no pé da cama de Amie. Ela voltou para debaixo do edredom, recostando-se na cabeceira. "Aposto que até você é mais forte que ela".

"Ai, Draco, olha só o que você faz comigo!", Amie riu baixinho, balançando a cabeça em falsa reprovação, enquanto pegava um livro que estava apoiado na cômoda ao lado. "Amanhã ela vai reclamar de dor de cabeça e eu que vou ter que aguentar!"

"Olhe pelo lado bom, pelo menos ela vai querer dormir até mais tarde", os olhos cinzentos se encontraram por um momento. O sorriso tímido dele foi refletido no rosto dela. Os dois nunca se acostumariam com a sensação de aproximação, embora ela fosse maravilhosa. Quando Hermione não estava lá, não havia nada entre eles. Eram apenas pai e filha, unidos por tons de cinza. "O que está lendo?", ele perguntou, indicando com o queixo o livro que ela pegara.

"Ah. É teoria matemática", ela mostrou a capa do livro, o sorriso aumentando em alguns graus. Nos padrões trouxas, aquele livro era um pouco avançado para a idade dela. "Não, não ensinam matemática em Hogwarts", ela disse, ao ver as sobrancelhas franzidas em curiosidade de Draco, "mas eu sinto bastante falta. A Professora Vector, de Aritmancia, disse que é importante sabermos alguns fundamentos básicos para o próximo ano e... Bem...", as bochechas dela ficaram ligeiramente avermelhadas, como as de Hermione costumavam ficar quando ela sentia que estava falando demais. "Desculpe. Você sabe o que é Aritmancia?"

Draco fez que não com a cabeça. É claro que sabia o que era Aritmancia. A arte de estudar o tempo através de equações mágicas. Não prestara a matéria quando, em seu terceiro ano de Hogwarts, precisara escolher algumas disciplinas optativas. Não queria levar nada a sério, naquela época. Escolhera Adivinhação – porque Pansy o obrigara - e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, porque Potter estaria lá e parecia mais divertido foder com a vida dele e do gigante metido à besta do que passar duas horas numa sala estranha com uma professora estranha e Hermione Granger tendo ataques de sabe-tudo. Sorriu de leve antes que pudesse evitar. Aprendera, conforme os anos, a não sentir dor de estômago ao escutar Amie falando sobre magia e Hogwarts. Não porque isso não o machucava – mas sim porque não poder escutar sua voz empolgada e observar seus gestos expansivos machucaria ainda mais.

"Não faço a menor ideia", ele respondeu. Amie ficou mais reta na cama, cruzando as pernas e se sentando sobre os pés. Ela mordeu o lábio, ligeiramente empolgada, como sempre ficava quando ele a permitia explicar algo sobre magia que ele aparentemente não sabia.

"É bastante complexo, na verdade, eu ainda não sei muito! Mas a Aritmancia é a arte de prever o futuro ou estudar o passado através de números. A Professora Vector disse que a vida pode ser estudada como uma equação matemática, onde os eventos vão se somando e se multiplicando... E dependendo do que acontece e do resultado da soma, o que vem depois pode ser previsto. É como uma Adivinhação que não depende de Visão ou coisa do gênero, apenas da precisão dos cálculos."

"Parece ser legal... Embora eu deva confessar que nunca acreditei muito nessas formas de prever o futuro", Draco soltou um risinho pelo nariz, lembrando-se por um momento de quando era obrigado a se sentar em volta das mesinhas redondas na aula de Adivinhação, e a ter o cérebro mergulhado no cheiro forte de sândalo dos incensos que queimavam nos cantos, enquanto ele, Crabbe e Goyle tentavam prever a morte de Potter de todos os jeitos. "Se você precisar de ajuda com a matemática, talvez eu possa ser útil."

"É, minha mãe me contou que você tem uma relação praticamente doentia com números", ela encolheu os ombros, talvez um pouco incerta por tomar a liberdade de tirar com a cara dele, mas riu da mesma forma. Draco a acompanhou.

"Talvez eu trabalhe mais do que deveria, às vezes", balançou a cabeça e cruzou os braços. Um silêncio um pouco desconfortável se estendeu sobre eles. Havia sempre o momento em que não havia mais nada para ser disso. "Bom, vou deixar você em paz. Não durma muito tarde, está bem? Ou pelo menos não conte para sua mãe."

"Pode deixar", ela sorriu timidamente e Draco esperou que ela baixasse os olhos para o livro para poder se levantar. Mas ela continuou encarando-o por alguns segundos, as íris cinzentas e o castanho próximo de sua pupila presos no rosto dele como se esperasse por alguma coisa.

Sentiu o coração disparar um pouco. Será que deveria? Antes que sua mente buscasse uma resposta coerente para aquela pergunta, Draco se viu fazendo algo por completo e extremo impulso. Foi como se todas as fibras de seu corpo concordassem que se aproximar de sua filha, apoiar a mão em seu ombro e beijá-la na testa fosse a coisa mais certa que ele faria na vida. Fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios contra a pele da menina. Havia cheiro de maçã, de Hermione, de shampoo e de vida nos cabelos dela.

"Boa noite, Amie", ele disse ao se afastar. Nada no universo poderia funcionar melhor do que o beijo de boa noite de um pai em sua filha. Amie tinha as bochechas avermelhadas, e sorriu muito levemente quando abriu os olhos, observando-o rapidamente antes de voltar para o livro.

"Boa noite, Draco."

Ele se levantou e saiu pela porta do quarto, acionando as luzes automáticas do corredor bege do Shelbourne. Respirou fundo. _Pai. _Quem sabe um dia ela diria _boa noite, pai._ Sorriu abertamente ao atingir o elevador. Por enquanto, estava tudo bem. Por enquanto, ele sentia que, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, estava fazendo a coisa certa por ela. Por elas.

**###**

**28 de Dezembro de 2020**

Hermione enrolou os cabelos castanhos num coque no alto da cabeça, prendendo-o com um grampo dourado. Estava ligeiramente sonolenta. Não podia beber muito – embora Draco insistisse que três _pints_ de Guinness não era _muito_ – que já ficava assim: um pouco mole e com o rosto quente. O pior de tudo eram os inevitáveis sorrisinhos à toa que dava quando se encontrava naquele estado. Era ridículo, e adolescente, e ela não gostava de se sentir assim.

Porém, enquanto entrava no chuveiro, apenas para livrar o corpo do frio intenso que fazia em Dublin, não pôde evitar sorrir novamente. Draco tinha feito questão de ir até o quarto de Amie e verificar se ela estava bem. Eles estavam cada vez mais próximos, mais amigos, e a relação entre eles doía de tão natural e espontânea. A similaridade entre ambos ia muito além do cinza nas pupilas e eles – _os três_ – sabiam muito bem disso, muito embora Amie ainda fosse jovem demais para compreender.

De todas as semelhanças, o modo com o qual se comportavam quando estavam chateados era a mais forte de todas. Ambos ficavam quietos, gostavam de ficar sozinhos, eram um pouco grosseiros, na esperança de que a rudez fosse afastar quem quer que fosse. E ambos quebravam quando percebiam que esse alguém não iria se afastar com um grito ou uma palavra ferina. Ambos não gostavam de receber carinhos em momentos ruins, mas quando deixavam, acabavam por derreter. Desmoronavam, como se só quisessem ser fracos desde o começo.

Havia aquele perfil brincalhão, aquele humor sarcástico que ela aprendera a apreciar com o tempo, mas que na realidade sempre apreciara. A vantagem era que Amie não tinha herdado a tendência a preconceitos, e era ridiculamente justa, algo que Hermione podia, com orgulho, dizer que era um pedaço seu. Mas conforme o tempo passava, era fato que Amie estava cada vez mais parecida – não apenas fisicamente – com Draco do que com ela. E isso deveria ser ruim, mas, ao vê-los interagindo naquela viagem, Hermione não conseguia se arrepender de absolutamente nada.

Saiu do rápido banho, sentindo-se ainda mais sonolenta. Banhos não serviam para deixar a pessoa mais sóbria? Deu mais um daqueles sorrisinhos idiotas. Talvez não naquela temperatura. Secou-se e colocou a camiseta cinza de Draco que estava usando para dormir na viagem. Ainda não compreendia como tinha se esquecido de colocar um pijama na mala, sendo que alguém organizado como ela não costumava se esquecer de nada.

Soltou um risinho pelo nariz. Devia estar realmente bêbada, porque seu pensamento foi_ foda-se_, porque dormir com a camiseta de Draco era uma delícia. Ela era de algodão, e cheirava como ele e isso era mais que o suficiente. Mordeu o lábio de leve, saindo do banheiro junto com uma nuvem de vapor. Estava relativamente mais frio no quarto do que no banheiro, principalmente porque Draco tinha aberto a janela para fumar.

Observou-o por um momento. Ele parecia alheio ao fato de que ela havia saído do banho, com os olhos cinzentos presos na paisagem. Seus quadris estavam apoiados no parapeito da janela, sua camisa tinha os primeiros botões abertos, e seu braço que segurava o cigarro estava totalmente para fora, de modo que o detector de fumaça no quarto não podia disparar. Havia um pequeno sorriso em sua boca semelhante ao dela, mas algo dizia que ele não estava nem um pouco afetado pelos _pints_ que bebera no _pub_, mais cedo.

Encostou-se ao batente da porta do banheiro e cruzou os braços. Estar, em pleno Dezembro, num quarto de hotel, observando-o fumar, levava-a de volta à primeira vez que tinham dormido juntos. Às cento e quarenta e quatro horas entre o Natal de 2006 e 1º de Janeiro de 2007, quando eles tinham resolvido se esquecer do mundo lá fora, simplesmente porque ele estava _lá fora_, e dentro do quarto do Caldeirão Furado só havia os dois. Ela se lembrava de observá-lo fumando sem dizer uma única palavra, completamente absorta na cena digna de um quadro, e consumindo as próprias entranhas no amor absurdo que sentia por ele. Que sempre sentiria por ele.

"Você está fazendo de novo", ele comentou de repente, tirando-a de seus pensamentos. O vento frio passou pela janela aberta, arrepiando suas pernas e levando os cabelos dele para longe da testa.

"Fazendo o quê?", ela perguntou, balançando a cabeça, desaprovando algo que nem ela sabia o que era. Provavelmente o sorriso idiota no próprio rosto.

"_Encarando._ É meio assustador, sabia?", ele riu de leve, tragando mais uma vez, mas sem olhar para ela.

"É _romântico_", retrucou, arrancando uma risada maior dele. Draco ficava extremamente bonito quando ria de verdade. E nos últimos dias, ele fazia aquilo o tempo todo.

"Bem nosso estilo", ele sorriu ironicamente, tragando pela última vez antes de largar o cigarro ainda aceso. "Espero que tenha caído na cabeça de alguém", disse, com um sorrisinho infantil que a lembrava do Draco de onze anos que achava que seria muito legal expulsar Harry Potter de Hogwarts.

"Você vai acabar sendo preso", Hermione finalmente se mexeu e atravessou o quarto, organizando as coisas. Pendurou o paletó dele, colocou os sapatos juntos, próximos ao armário, e desprendeu os cobertores. Só Deus entendia porque os hotéis gostavam de prender os cobertores no colchão. Draco fungou um pouquinho e fechou a janela. O quarto cheirava bem pouco à nicotina. "Sua habilidade de fumar em locais proibidos me impressiona."

"E a sua habilidade de ficar linda nas minhas roupas, também", ele comentou, olhando-a pela primeira vez desde que ela saíra do banheiro. Hermione jogou uma almofada nele e culpou o segundo _pint_ de cerveja por ter ruborizado perante o elogio. "Acho que vou tomar um banho também. Está um frio da porra nesse país."

"Por que você fala um palavrão a cada cinquenta palavras?", ela perguntou, ajeitando os travesseiros sobre a cama, enquanto Draco desafivelava o cinto. "Como está Amie? Vai dormir?"

"Você sabe que não. Ela está estudando Aritmancia. Me explicou a teoria toda", ele sorriu, desabotoando as mangas da camisa. Estranhamente, não havia aquele amargor comum que sempre estava presente em sua expressão quando algo mágico se manifestava perto dele. Pelo contrário, ele parecia contente. Hermione não pôde evitar ir até ele, ajudando-o a terminar de desabotoar a camisa. Descalça, ela ficava uma cabeça mais baixa, e tinha que erguer os olhos para encarar os dele.

"Você está bem?", ela perguntou, sentindo um arrepio leve quando ele tocou seus braços com os dedos gelados. Parecia bizarro, mas ela adorava o cheiro que ficava nele quando ele acabava de fumar. Pousou uma das mãos no peito dele, bem no centro, e Draco a envolveu pela cintura, abraçando-a mais para perto, de modo que suas testas se encostaram.

"Acho que devíamos dar um irmão para a Amie", ele sorriu de pertinho, beijando a ponta do nariz dela. Hermione riu baixinho, deslizando a mão um pouco mais para baixo no corpo dele. Draco gostava de fugir de perguntas, mas dependendo da rota de escape, ela sabia identificar qual era a resposta para a pergunta original. E naquele caso era: _sim. Eu estou bem, e isso assusta, mas estamos tentando._

_Estamos conseguindo._

"É mesmo?", perguntou, roçando a boca na dele. É claro que não dariam um irmão à Amie, mas isso não significava que não poderiam brincar com a ideia. "Por quê?"

"Porque eu adoraria ter mais uma Amie na minha vida", Draco sussurrou, descendo um pouco as mãos em direção ao quadril de Hermione, sentindo o tecido da própria camiseta sob os dedos. "Porque filhos únicos são chatos e mimados...", ele sorriu contra a boca dela, beijando-a rapidamente, apenas com os lábios. Hermione também sorriu, raspando as unhas de leve contra a pele do abdômen dele, cada vez mais para baixo. "Porque eu preciso de um filho na Sonserina..."

"Mas e se ele entrar na Grifinória?", ela mordeu o lábio inferior dele de leve, puxando um pouco. Draco fez um _ouch_ de brincadeira, passando as mãos por baixo da camiseta, contornando a parte de trás da calcinha e apertando de leve as nádegas de Hermione. "Não é impossível...", os dedos dela finalmente atingiram o botão da calça dele, que logo foi aberto.

"O mandamos para adoção. _Ai!_", fez ele ao receber um soco de leve na altura do umbigo. "Você está muito agressiva, sabe-tudo. Acho que não vou mais deixar você beber", Draco beijou-a na boca, a língua deslizando com vitalidade contra a dela, enquanto ele a puxava para seu colo. Hermione mal percebeu que estavam andando, concentrada no sabor do beijo dele, e em quanto o amava. Suas costas se chocaram contra o colchão macio e ele deixou o corpo pesar sobre o dela.

Hermione tirou a camisa dele por seus ombros, passando as mãos pelos braços e pelas costas dele, enquanto ainda se beijavam. Era estranho fazer amor com ele quase todos os dias, e conversar com ele por tanto tempo, saber seu cheiro de cor a cada instante, mas era bom. Era como se fosse ali que eles estivessem tentando chegar desde sempre. Quem sabe o eventual viraria rotina, e as dores e os arrependimentos pudessem ser deixados de lado, de uma vez por todas. Por Amie, por eles mesmos.

Draco desceu a boca por seu pescoço, sugando-o de leve e, quando sussurrou em seu ouvido que a amava, Hermione percebeu que não era realmente a bebida que a fazia sorrir feito uma idiota. Era a continuidade. Era a constância. _Era ele_.

**###**

**05 de Janeiro de 2021**

"Jimmy!", Amie pulou nos braços do primo assim que saiu da lareira. Havia um pouco de fuligem em seus ombros e o nariz de Jim coçou, mas não fazia muita diferença. Fazia exatamente quinze dias que não a tinha tão perto de si, e ele nem imaginava o quanto o shampoo de maçã fazia falta nas suas narinas. "Meu Deus, quanto tempo! Tenho mil coisas para te contar, fiz até uma lista!"

"Você não existe", ele sorriu, a voz abafada contra o cabelo quente. Afastou-se um pouco para poder olhá-la melhor. Os dias em Dublin pareciam lhe ter feito bem – ela estava com o rosto corado, um sorriso mínimo nos lábios e provavelmente ganhara um quilo a mais, de forma que suas bochechas estavam mais proeminentes. Ela parecia saudável.

"E você, como está? Precisa me contar tudo, Ed tem escrito? Ah, oi, Toddy!", ela agachou para coçar as orelhas do cachorro que tinha surgido de repente. Jim a observou por mais um momento. Aparentemente, Draco Malfoy não tinha tirado nada do lugar. _Merda._ Jim não sabia se conseguiria agir normalmente com ela por muito tempo. _"Você tem sido um bom menino?"_

"James! Você já foi ao mercado? Onde está sua irmã? Seu pai já deu as caras?", Ginny Potter gritou da cozinha, antes de aparecer pelo corredor levitando uma pilha de livros e jornais. Amie parou de brincar com Toddy por um momento e sorriu, olhando para a tia. Nada acontecia na casa de Amie. Era sempre um grande silêncio. Havia apenas ela e tia Hermione, visitas eram raras e tudo era limpo e claro. Ele sabia que Amie sempre estranhava a quantidade de coisas que acontecia ao mesmo tempo na casa dele. "Ah, Amie! Você chegou, querida, venha aqui!"

"Oi, tia Ginny!", Amie levantou-se para abraçar a ruiva com carinho. "Você tem que ver as fotos, tia, Dublin é incrível! O escritório do Draco pagou por tudo, ficamos num hotel muito legal, sabia que tinha uma sauna que..."

"Jura que o escritório de _Draco_ pagou por tudo?", Ginny revirou os olhos e Jim desviou os dele da cena. Como sua mãe podia cooperar com aquela mentira? Ele não conseguia compreender. Mentir assim, na cara _dura_. Ela conhecia Draco. Ela frequentara a porra de Hogwarts com Draco e ficava conversando com Amie como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Ele não sabia até quando ia aguentar sustentar aquela mentira. "James, que cara é essa? E por que você não foi ao mercado ainda? A lista está em cima do balcão, e não traga mais biscoitos com pasta de amendoim. Harry teve alergia, Amie, passou mal no Ano Novo, tivemos que leva-lo correndo para o St. Mungus e ninguém sabia em que setor ele deveria ficar... Molly, onde você está? Venha ajudar a mamãe!"

Amie riu alto, provavelmente com a imagem de Harry Potter sendo jogado de um setor do St. Mungus para o outro com alergia à pasta de amendoim. Jim respirou fundo, passando a mão pelo cabelo. Sua mãe o tratava feito um elfo doméstico.

"Você quer que eu vá com você?", Amie perguntou, de repente, tirando-o dos próprios pensamentos. Ela estava sorrindo ainda. Parecia genuinamente contente. "_Eu _comeria uns biscoitos com pasta de amendoim, se você quer saber."

"Fica por aqui", ele disse, franzindo levemente as sobrancelhas. Amie também franziu as dela. Com certeza, era de se estranhar que ele dissesse aquilo depois de quinze dias separados. Mas Jim realmente precisava pensar no que iria fazer para disfarçar as preocupações – se é que iria disfarça-las. Deu um meio sorriso para amenizar a situação. "Está um frio dos infernos, você está toda suja de fuligem. Toma um banho e quando eu voltar a gente conversa. Eu trago os biscoitos pra você."

"Você está bem?", ela continuou com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Jim acenou com a cabeça em confirmação, buscando o casaco no cabide e colocando suas luvas e sua touca sobre os cabelos castanhos.

"Estou ótimo. Vai lá em cima ver seus presentes, estão na minha cama, aposto que você vai gostar."

"Eu guardei os seus no malão, mas em Hogwarts você abre, ok?", ela continuou olhando desconfiada. Jim aproximou-se, bagunçando seu cabelo e sorrindo mais abertamente. Amie estava sempre desconfiada. Menos quando deveria estar.

"Eu já volto", ele beijou sua bochecha antes de sair pela porta da frente.

**###**

Amie observou o primo sair de casa com o cenho franzido e os braços cruzados. James Potter tinha dias em que gostava de ficar calado e vivendo no próprio mundo, mas eles não eram muito frequentes. Normalmente vinham num dia chuvoso de verão ou outro, quando ambos não aguentavam mais a companhia um do outro, e estavam enjoados de sorvete de chocolate e de conversarem incansavelmente sobre as mesmas coisas. Mas eles estavam há quinze dias sem se ver, e a não ser que ele estivesse _bravo _com alguma coisa, silêncio e olhar distante não faziam o menor sentido.

Respirou fundo. Esperava que ele não estivesse bravo. Que ele chegasse e desse um jeito de cutucar suas costelas com as mãos geladas, que ela fingisse estar brava e que eles acabassem fazendo cócegas até se cansarem, e que ele comesse tanto marshmellow que acabasse passando mal, e tia Ginny brigasse porque eles estavam acordados até tarde, e que o Expresso de Hogwarts sairia às onze horas do dia seguinte.

Amie subiu as escadas, cumprimentando Molly, que estava no quarto da mãe ajudando-a a dobrar roupas. Pediu uma toalha para a tia e seguiu para o banho, como Jim sugerira. Realmente, sua roupa estava toda suja de fuligem, bem como seus cabelos. Era impossível viajar via Flú e permanecer limpinho. A água quente foi uma verdadeira bênção. Era bom sentir o chuveiro de Jim sobre os ombros. Ela tinha uma sensação de que estava realmente em casa quando tomava banho nos Potter em dias de inverno.

Seu malão já estava no quarto de Jim quando ela saiu do banho, mas ela seguiu direto para o armário do primo. Passava tanto tempo na casa dos Potter que algumas de suas coisas ficavam por lá, como pijama, escova de dente, condicionador de cabelo. Vestindo a mesma jeans de antes do banho, Amie colocou uma camiseta velha de Jim que usaria para dormir depois. Seu cabelo umedeceu o tecido de algodão e limpou o vidro embaçado da janela, conseguindo ver o quintal congelado por trás de uma fina camada de névoa.

Sobre a cama de Jim estavam dois presentes, bem como ele dissera que estariam. Um dos pacotes era bem feito, com ares de loja, enquanto o outro, menor, estava um pouco amassado e com o laço na fita azul um pouco torto. Sorriu de leve. Aquele era o de Jim, com toda a certeza.

Abriu com cuidado a fita, como se temesse amassar ainda mais o embrulho. O papel de seda fazia um barulho engraçado entre seus dedos. Dentro dele havia uma caixinha de veludo azul escuro que lembrava os dosséis da Corvinal. Sorriu de leve. Jim achava que, por sua cor favorita ser azul, todos os presentes que dava a ela deveriam ter algo de azul. Era meio bobo – ela gostaria se fosse amarelo ou rosa, por exemplo – mas era especial ao mesmo tempo. Eram as coisas pequenas que talvez só ele e sua mãe soubessem sobre ela.

Quando abriu a caixinha, no entanto, sentiu o sorriso crescer em seu rosto. Preso por um ganchinho estava um pingente de água marinha com cravação em prata, em formato de gota. Ele tinha se lembrado de que ela namorara aquele pingente desde as férias passadas. Realmente, não existiria amigo naquele mundo como Jim. Puxou o pingente da caixinha – ele estava pendurado numa fina corrente prateada. Deu uma olhada no cartãozinho que havia por baixo da almofada do pingente.

_Para você parar de falar sobre isso. Feliz Natal!_

Amie soltou um risinho embargado pelo nariz e, com alguma dificuldade, conseguiu pôr a corrente em torno do próprio pescoço. Correu para o banheiro e sorriu abertamente ao ver a joia que tanto gostara contrastar contra o tecido surrado da camiseta de Jim. Mesmo que só tivesse ganhado aquele presente, já seria o melhor de todo o Natal.

Ainda assim, voltou para o quarto e abriu o outro embrulho, o da família inteira. Adorava caixas organizadoras.

**###**

Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que não achava ruim atravessar o vento gelado que diminuía uns cinco graus a sensação térmica e saber que teria que trocar as meias assim que pusesse os pés em casa, já que pegara na pressa as botas velhas para sair logo.

Sua mãe não queria muita coisa do mercado, de forma que a maior parte do peso das compras concentrava-se nos pacotes de biscoito de manteiga de amendoim e nas uvas que comprara porque Amie gostava. De certa forma, gostaria de estar carregando mais peso, para que levar as compras para casa fosse uma tarefa árdua e ele não precisasse pensar no cheiro de maçã, no abraço quente, no sorriso que ela daria quando visse o pingente, e nem como estavam _mentindo_ para ela.

Talvez isso que fizesse ser mais difícil engolir a própria saliva. Sua casa estava a apenas uma quadra e o movimento das nuvens denunciou que iria nevar muito no dia seguinte. Imaginou quanto tempo ficaria confinado dentro da cabine com Amie e se conseguiria ficar quieto durante todo o tempo.

Achava engraçado como só de olhar já sabiam que algo estava errado. O gramado estava pintado de branco, manchado das pegadas que eram suas quando saiu. Ouviu a risada de Amie quando pôs a mão na maçaneta e xingou baixinho.

Por que tinham que ser escrotos com ela? _Justo com ela?_ Com quem ele mais se preocupava na vida? Justo quando não podia fazer porra nenhuma naquele momento?

Abriu a porta e fechou logo em seguida, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível enquanto tirava as compras da sacola e punha nos armários. Sua mãe entrou levitando uma porção de papéis, ditando instruções para as penas encantadas que escreviam em três pergaminhos ao mesmo tempo.

"Filho, deu tudo certo? Comprou o que a mamãe pediu? _Ah James, _os biscoitos não!"

"São para a Amie, mãe, ela pediu", retrucou sem muita emoção. "Você quer que eu coloque isso na geladeira?", apontou para um maço de cenouras sobre o balcão.

"Pode deixar aí, filho. Seu pai vai chegar tarde para variar e eu estou ocupada com a matéria de amanhã, então se vocês quiserem comer alguma coisa..."

"Eu vou perguntar para a Amie", ele deu ombros e pegou as coisas que deveria levar para o andar de cima. Sua mãe, absorta no que tinha para fazer, não fez perguntas demais. Ou simplesmente não quis. Subiu as escadas lentamente, guardou o sabonete e a pasta de dentes no banheiro de seus pais e foi para o próprio quarto, respirando fundo.

Sentadas em sua cama estavam Amie e Molly, a mais velha fazendo várias tranças nos cabelos acobreados de sua irmã.

"Oi Jim!", Molly chamou. Amie ergueu o rosto e sorriu abertamente, o que fez o estômago de Jim gelar como se ele tivesse descido três degraus de uma vez. Merda. Apoiou-se ao batente da porta, de braços cruzados, tentando parecer indiferente àquela situação toda. "Você comprou alguma coisa para mim no mercado?"

"Não."

Amie deu uma risadinha enquanto terminava as tranças. Jim desviou o olhar. Nunca sentira os ombros tão pesados. Era realmente muito estranho sentir-se assim. Ele não sabia bem como lidar com isso.

Molly levantou-se quando estava com os cabelos prontos. "Obrigada, Amie. A mamãe vai fazer janta?"

"Não."

"Seu grosso", Molly xingou, saindo do quarto. Naquele momento, queria muito ser sua irmã. Ter nove anos e preocupar-se com coisas ridículas como seus brinquedos e o que havia para o jantar.

"Você está bem?", Amie perguntou pela segunda vez no dia, com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. Ela estava usando uma camiseta velha que era mais dela do que dele, e seus cabelos tinham secado ao natural, de forma que estavam quase cacheados. Ela se parecia mais com tia Hermione, assim.

Jim sorriu de leve, sem encará-la por muito tempo, e fechou a porta do quarto. Sentou-se ao lado dela na cama. Queria trocar as meias, tomar um banho. Na verdade, gostaria de ficar sozinho. Era horrível pensar assim, mas era a verdade. Deixou-se cair no colchão, sem se importar que suas roupas úmidas fossem sujar o seu cobertor. Cobriu os olhos com as costas da mão e sentiu o peso nos ombros triplicar quando Amie afastou a mão de seu rosto e a encarou diretamente com aqueles olhos cinzentos estreitos.

_Exatamente como os de Draco Malfoy._

"Chega. Você vai me contar _agora_ que diabo aconteceu com você," ela mandou, o corpo um pouco inclinado para que pudesse encará-lo direito. Pela gola desajeitada da camiseta, Jim pôde ver o brilho da corrente e perceber que ela tinha gostado do presente.

"Tá tudo bem", ele desviou o olhar. "Estou com frio e uma puta dor de cabeça. Você gostou do seu presente?"

"Você sabe que sim", Jim não viu o sorriso pequeno de agradecimento nos lábios dela. "Você só tá com dor mesmo? Quer remédio?"

Ela se levantou e fez menção de abrir o malão, provavelmente para pegar uma das várias poções de cura que tia Hermione a fazia estocar para o semestre inteiro. Jim respirou fundo. Se pensasse em tia Hermione por mais cinco segundos ficaria com dor de cabeça de verdade.

"Ahn... Não, não precisa. Daqui a pouco eu como alguma coisa e passa", Jim se sentou, tirando o casaco pesado e o tênis. As meias estavam um pouco úmidas, mas poderia estar pior. Pelo menos essas não tinham nenhum buraco. Amie tirou do bolso da calça jeans um pedaço de pergaminho e sentou-se sobre os pés, parecendo ligeiramente empolgada. "O que é isso?"

"A lista das coisas que eu tenho que te contar! O Draco passou o Natal com a gente lá na casa da vovó. Ele ficou meio calado o tempo inteiro, mas acho que é o jeito dele, ele é meio tímido. O vovô disse que ele devia cortar o peru e ele se atrapalhou todo com a faca elétrica, você tinha que ver! Ele me deu um vestido muito bonito, mas não serviu, ele comprou maior do que eu... Minha mãe disse que eu devo esperar um pouco para usá-lo ao invés de trocar, ela disse que eu estou na idade de engordar! Aí o Draco falou que eu não era um boi e a gente ficou rindo da cara dela...", Amie continuou falando por pelo menos quarenta minutos. Sobre Dublin, Aritmancia, Guinness e neve. Mas mais sobre Draco. Principalmente sobre Draco. Jim sentia o estômago doer cada vez que ela falava aquele nome, e mal conseguia prestar atenção nas histórias que a menina tinha para contar.

"E você não sabe, o Tony me mandou um chocolate!", ela disse, de repente, o que chamou a atenção de Jim. Ele virou a cabeça para olhá-la e a viu com um sorriso enorme, como a garotinha idiota que era quando falava do Lewis. "Ele está no meu malão, estou morrendo de dó de abrir, mas se eu não comer logo pode estragar."

"Não dá para acreditar que você ainda está nessa", Jim se levantou, com raiva. Era só o que lhe faltava. Anthony Lewis mandando _chocolates _de Natal para Amie. Sentiu o sangue esquentar alguns graus. _Filho de uma puta._

"Me deixa, Jim! Você tá de _namoradinho_ com a Violet Brown e nem por isso eu fico enchendo a sua paciência!"

"Eu não sou _namoradinho_ de ninguém, e mesmo que fosse, a Violet é legal, a gente conhece ela desde sempre, ela não é uma _sonserina_ que..."

"Deixa de ser ridículo", Amie se levantou também, apontando um dedo para o primo. Era sempre um mistério a maneira com a qual ela reagiria com as coisas, mas Jim não estava preocupado com isso. Olhou-a do outro lado do quarto. Seu rosto estava um pouco vermelho. "Você pode namorar quem você quiser por aí e só porque o Tony _finalmente_ está me dando um pouco de atenção, você fica putinho?"

"_Não é isso_, Amie! Você realmente acha que esse cara presta? _Ele namora_ e fica te mandando chocolate no Natal? Não está certo! E esse povo da Sonserina não dá para confiar, só tem merda naquela casa!"

"_Merda_ é o que você tem na cabeça com esse seu preconceito idiota! Faz quinze dias que a gente não se vê e você vem com ciúmes de criança para cima de mim? Então escuta essa, Jim, você não é a única pessoa na minha vida!"

"Quem está sendo ridículo agora, hein? Isso _não é _sobre Tony Lewis. Ele vai foder com a sua cabeça, _vai_, ele vai te machucar,_ vai_, e eu estou avisando isso desde agora, mas se você não quer me escutar, que se dane!", Jim também apontou para a garota, que estreitou os olhos feitos os de um gato. "Ele poderia queimar no inferno, um belo foda-se para ele. Você tem que parar de confiar nas pessoas, Amie, porque as pessoas só querem enganar você!"

Amie ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e Jim soube que tinha falado demais. Pronto. Agora já tinha jogado a merda no ventilador e não tinha jeito de consertar. Ela não o deixaria sair impune, sem falar sobre o que _realmente_ estava falando. E foda-se, também. Não era justo que ela ficasse no escuro, por mais que não quisesse dizer o que tinha descoberto daquela forma, aos gritos, era demais conter-se tendo que ouvir sobre _Draco _isso, _Draco _aquilo, _eu e o Draco_ e chocolates e Tony Lewis e o inferno inteiro.

Ele não conseguia desviar o pensamento do fato de que tudo aquilo era _mentira_. E Amie merecia _verdades._ Se _alguém_ merecia verdades, era ela.

"Eu preciso te contar uma coisa", ele suspirou. Amie cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, a cara amarrada. Cinco segundos de silêncio depois, ela resolveu dizer alguma coisa.

"Estou esperando."

Por que diabos o ar não era composto de oxigênio e coragem? Pelo menos assim respirar fundo faria algum sentido.

"Esse... O... _Draco_. O namorado da sua mãe. Amie... Ele... Ele não é quem você pensa que é."

Amie o encarou profundamente, os olhos cinzentos quase rasgando sua pele e vendo sua alma inteira. Era incrível como podiam ficar escuros e gelados quando queriam. Ela continuou em silêncio. Jim sabia que isso significava que ele deveria falar tudo de uma vez.

"Amie, o namorado da sua mãe é um bruxo."

"Aaaah! Tá.", ela sorriu e girou os olhos, esperando pela piada. Jim franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas, desviando o olhar esverdeado para a janela embaçada do quarto. Amie se mexeu um pouco, parecendo incomodada. "Jim, sério. Pára com isso."

"Eu não estou brincando", ele suspirou e olhou diretamente para ela, que empalidecera consideravelmente, mesmo que sempre tivesse sido muito branca. O que não podia ser coincidência. Voltou a passar a mão pelos cabelos. Teria que ir do começo ao fim. "Bom... Hum. Tudo começou com uma... pesquisa minha e do Ed".

"Jim."

"Olha, você vai ficar fodida comigo de qualquer jeito, então presta atenção", ele andou de um lado para o outro porque as pernas estavam inquietas demais enquanto estava parado, por mais que enviasse o comando do cérebro às terminações nervosas de seus tendões e músculos. "Eu e Ed estávamos pesquisando sobre o Lewis porque ele é sim um filho da puta de marca maior, e..."

"Espera aí", Amie interrompeu, levantando-se também. "Você está realmente falando que, numa situação hipotética maluca, o Draco é um bruxo, e você descobriu isso enquanto fuçava a vida da família do Tony?", Jim fez que sim com a cabeça, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. "Você só pode estar brincando!"

"Tem algo de errado com aquele cara, Amie!", ele ficou na frente dela e fez menção de segurá-la pelos ombros, mas pelo rubor leve em suas bochechas, pensou que não seria boa ideia. O rosto dela estava começando a mudar de cor e se ele a tocasse ela meteria a mão em sua cara. "Eu preciso cuidar de você, Amie, mas não é por causa do Lewis que eu..."

"Desde quando você virou meu pai, hein?", ela apontou um dedo em seu peito. "Você está com ciúmes, e isso é ridículo! Você achou o que, que eu nunca iria me cercar de outras pessoas? Só porque eu estou mais próxima do Tony não significa que eu vá namorá-lo, ou algo assim. E foda-se, Jim, se ele me quisesse, eu namorava sim. Isso te mata, não é? Imbecil."

"Amie, presta atenção, eu não poderia estar me importando menos com aquele...", respirou fundo. Precisava se controlar. "Olha, o problema não é o Lewis, Amie! O tal do Malfoy que está errado, ele é o problema!"

"Por que, você tem que me proteger do Draco também?", ela retrucou com frieza. "Escuta aqui, Jim, você não sabe o que é não ter um pai. O Tio Harry sempre está lá para toda a merda que você faz. Sabe o que eu tenho? Fotos. Algumas se mexem, outras não, e eu nem sei qual é a voz do meu pai porque os Weasley não conheciam filmadoras. Você não sabe o que é ver sua mãe infeliz, crescer fingindo que não viu que ela estava chorando e então, de repente, as coisas ficarem melhores. Ficarem boas!", Jim viu os olhos cinzentos ficarem marejados e engoliu seco. "Então, você não vai estragar a minha única chance de ter uma figura mais próxima de um pai, só porque está com ciúmes e ouviu falar alguma coisa em uma pesquisa provavelmente pobre que fez porque estava preocupado se eu iria fazer algo além de estudar com o Tony!"

"Amie, pelo amor de Deus! Eu não sou a pessoa mais inteligente de Hogwarts e sim, provavelmente minha pesquisa foi uma merda, mas eu sei que tem algo de errado com o namorado da sua mãe. Presta atenção em mim, você é minha melhor amiga, eu nunca mentiria para você!"

"Como não mentiu quando disse que estava estudando Transfiguração quando na verdade estava vasculhando a vida dos outros?", Amie balançou a cabeça. "Acho que já deu, James."

Amie amassou a lista do que tinha para contar para ele, pegou o pacote do presente de seus pais e colocou sobre a camiseta dele o moletom que estava usando ao chegar. Jim segurou-a pelo braço antes que ela se abaixasse para pegar a alça do malão.

"Olha Amie, eu sei que eu fiz merda, mas tudo que eu fiz foi para te proteger! Tudo bem, você pode ficar magoada comigo, mas..."

Bem que ele previra. Assim que a tocou, Amie paralisou por um momento, ficando extremamente vermelha, e no segundo seguinte certou um tapa bem forte na face direita o garoto, de modo que sua bochecha ardeu tanto com o impacto quanto com a culpa. Os olhos cinzentos estavam afogados com as lágrimas e ela se soltou de seu braço com um tranco. Mas ele não soltou.

"Você não entende, né? Você sempre está com essa merda de discurso que quer me proteger, como se eu fosse uma imbecil! Como se só você fosse bom o suficiente para ficar perto de mim!" ela gritou apontando contra seu peito. "Isso é doentio! Por que você quer me afastar das pessoas que são importantes para mim? Você só vai me afastar de você mesmo, James! Eu não sou idiota e não preciso de sua proteção," Jim soltou seu braço, como se o ar faltasse de seus pulmões. "E não importa o que você faça... Você pode até me afastar do Tony... Mas você _não vai_ tirar o Draco de mim. Não vai."

E com isso, ela pegou o malão com extrema dificuldade e saiu de seu quarto batendo a porta. Jim demorou demais afundando o rosto nas mãos antes de ir atrás dela, de forma que quando resolveu fazer isso, a sala já estava cheia de fuligem novamente e Amie já tinha voltado para Whitby pela lareira.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos e sentiu os olhos arderem. O ano só tinha começado, mas ele sentia que tinha estragado todo o resto dos trezentos e sessenta dias com meia hora de conversa.

_Puta merda._

**###**

**05 de Janeiro de 2021**

Um barulho alto veio do andar de baixo e Hermione sentou-se na cama de repente, pegando a varinha na mesa de cabeceira e sentindo o coração disparar. Imaginou o que poderia ter acontecido. A criminalidade em Whitby era muito baixa e era impossível que tivessem escolhido assaltá-la justo no dia que não havia mais ninguém na casa.

O que, pensando bem, era melhor. Pelo menos Amie estava segura, não importava o que acontecesse. Prendeu a respiração em alerta e, pé ante pé, saiu do quarto, com a varinha em punho, e um feitiço estuporante na mente.

Mas quando desceu as escadas, as luzes acesas por todo lugar denunciaram a presença da filha, coberta de fuligem e com o malão jogado no meio do tapete da sala. Ela estava tentando riscar um fósforo para acender a lareira e quebrou pelo menos três palitos num espaço de trinta segundos – seus dedos estavam trêmulos.

"Amie! Você me assustou, achei que era um ladrão!"

"Desculpa", ela disse, secamente, enquanto tentava riscar mais um fósforo. Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. Amie não deveria estar ali. Há menos de três horas tinha saído para a casa dos Potter, de onde iria com Jim tomar o Expresso de Hogwarts no dia seguinte. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido, principalmente por causa da postura ríspida da menina. Aproximou-se, e não ousando tocá-la com muita veemência, pousou sua mão sobre as dela.

"Eu acendo o fogo, está bem?", sorriu de leve. Amie afastou as mãos da dela imediatamente. Um _Incendio _depois e a sala foi inundada pelo reconfortante calor alaranjado das chamas. Mas Amie não conseguia parar de tremer. Hermione respirou fundo. Era muito difícil lidar com situações em que Amie estava chateada, principalmente porque ela costumava responder com grosseria e um pouco de violência, mas tinha que tentar. Pousou as mãos em seus ombros e tentou puxá-la para um abraço.

"Me solta, mãe", ela pediu, tentando desvencilhar-se, mas Hermione não deixou. Puxou sua filha para dentro de seus braços e a abraçou até sentir que seu corpo tinha se entregado ao conforto. Ela escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço e soluçou, as lágrimas molhando sua pele, e Hermione sentiu o coração apertar. Não há nada no mundo que justifique seu filho estar triste.

Mas não adiantava perguntá-la agora o que tinha acontecido. Por algum infortúnio do destino, em horas como aquelas Amie era Draco, e a melhor coisa a se fazer era dar a ela o próprio tempo para desabafar. Apenas fez carinho em seus cabelos e esperou que ela se acalmasse e conseguisse respirar melhor.

Lembrou-se de Ron e naquilo que ele sempre fazia quando havia alguém triste na sala. O coração doeu, mas não importava. Não muito.

"Você quer uma xícara de chá?", disse baixinho contra os cabelos da filha. Amie se afastou um pouco e limpou as lágrimas com as costas da mão, seus olhos cinzentos parecendo o mar de inverno do lado de fora de casa. Hermione sorriu, mas na verdade queria chorar junto. Passou a mão por seu rosto. "De que?"

"Morango", Amie murmurou antes de se afastar de vez e se sentar no sofá, com o olhar distante preso no fogo.

Hermione foi para a cozinha, ferveu água com magia e preparou duas xícaras de chá. O preferido de Amie era o de morango, e elas costumavam comprar caixas e caixas em liquidações, e Hermione até gostaria de outro sabor, mas o que importava era a vontade de seu bebê, naquelas horas.

Após quase dez minutos em silêncio, Hermione decidiu perguntar o que havia acontecido.

"Então...? Você não ia dormir no Harry?"

"O Jim é um escroto," os olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente e Amie engoliu um gole de chá antes de continuar. "Fica fazendo um monte de bobagem porque está com ciúmes e depois faz a pinta de que é nobre e não sei o que..."

"O que ele disse para te deixar tão aborrecida?", franziu as sobrancelhas. Normalmente ralharia com a filha por causa da linguagem, mas achou melhor a deixar falar o que quisesse. As brigas de Jim e Amie a lembravam das brigas que tinha com Ron e Harry quando eles ainda eram três. Tudo ficaria bem, não havia absolutamente nada que pudesse separá-los. Apenas a morte. E eles não precisariam passar por isso.

"Você não está levando a sério," Amie estreitou os olhos.

"Estou sim, filha, você quem não me diz o que houve."

"Bom. Tem um garoto, sabe..." ela enrubesceu. Hermione sentiu vontade de rir. "O Tony. O monitor, que eu te falei..."

"O garoto da Sonserina?"

"Ai, não vem me dizer que você também tem preconceito!", Amie jogou as mãos para cima.

Dessa vez Hermione precisou soltar um risinho. Ninguém pagara mais a língua do que ela própria. Fez que não com a cabeça, tentando manter uma cara mais séria para não desencorajar a filha a falar o que queria.

"Não, só estou fazendo as ligações. Tony, monitor da Sonserina, que te dá aulas de tutoria... Não é isso?"

"É, é isso. O Jim não gosta dele porque é da Sonserina e diz que todo mundo que vem de lá não presta. E isso é preconceito porque as pessoas não são só casas! Elas são muito mais que isso. Se ele ao menos _conhecesse_ o Tony, sabe?"

"É claro. Mas e aí, o que aconteceu?"

"Aí que o Jim deu uma de louco, e falou que tinha que me proteger porque o Tony não presta, e começou a falar de procurar coisas da família do Tony, que ele era das trevas, sei lá. Eu não levei a sério, o Jim sempre vem com esses planos e essas ideias e ninguém presta muita atenção nele, porque ele é um idiota", Amie cruzou os braços. "Mas aí hoje quando eu cheguei lá no tio Harry ele estava todo estranho, e eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido, e ele ficou dizendo que nada tinha acontecido até que ele me contou uma coisa que...", ela parou de falar, respirando fundo. Parecia querer adquirir coragem para o que iria dizer a seguir. "Não sei, mãe, ele disse que realmente estava fazendo a pesquisa sobre a família do Tony e então de alguma forma ele teve a brilhante ideia de achar que o Draco é um bruxo."

Hermione sentiu todos os ossos congelarem e as cordas vocais ficarem travadas. Ainda bem que já tinha terminado de tomar seu chá, ou então o liquido inteiro estaria no chão. Entreabriu os lábios, encarando Amie rapidamente, mas a menina parecia bem alheia à reação da mãe, de tão absorta no próprio aborrecimento que estava.

"Mas eu sei por que ele está fazendo isso, mãe. Eu _sei_. O Jim acha que eu não posso me aproximar de ninguém, sabe? Ele diz que quer me proteger, mas na verdade, ele só quer que eu não goste mais de ninguém do que eu gosto dele. Aí ele inventa absurdos como esses para ver se eu me afasto das pessoas. _Odeio_ quando ele faz isso. Juro, me dá vontade de estrangulá-lo. _É óbvio_ que o Draco não é um bruxo!"

Hermione passou a mão pelos cabelos soltos e imaginou se a própria voz não falharia se tentasse falar alguma coisa. Sentia o coração bater na altura da garganta. De onde Jim tinha conseguido aquela informação? E e_m Hogwarts? _Como ele poderia saber? Hermione sempre achou que os registros sobre a vida bruxa de Draco tinham sido apagados quando o Ministério resolveu transformá-lo num trouxa.

"Mãe?"

"Sim, Amie", sorriu, um pouco nervosa, juntando as xícaras de chá e levando-as para a cozinha. "É claro que Draco não é um bruxo, Jimmy deve estar com ciúmes", ela afirmou. Não era uma mentira completa. Ligou a água morna e começou a lavar a pouca louça. Esfregaria alças e pires limpos para ocupar a mente.

"Como vocês se conheceram, mãe? Você e o Draco?", Amie se levantou, indo até a cozinha atrás da mãe. Ela se sentou numa das banquetas do balcão. _Não podia acreditar_ que teria que conversar sobre isso com Amie. Deu um meio sorriso e respondeu aquilo que dava certo em quase todas as situações.

"Isso é uma longa história, meu bem".

"Bem, temos tempo, não vou a lugar nenhum", a menina sorriu. Pelo menos estava mais calma, muito embora seus olhos ainda estivessem um pouco inchados do choro.

Hermione olhou em volta, pensando no que poderia fazer para não ter que encarar Amie diretamente. As mãos trêmulas guardaram a louça no armário com mais rapidez do que queria. Por que Amie tinha que querer saber disto justo naquele momento?

"Foi amor à primeira vista? O Draco é bonitão!"

Riu antes que conseguisse evitar, e aquilo lhe acalmou um pouco. "Definitivamente não", ela olhou para Amie, que parecia ansiosa em ouvir alguma história de conto de fadas. "Digamos que Draco estava com alguns problemas, eu fui forçada a ajuda-lo e... Bom."

"Entendi...", Amie ficou quieta por alguns instantes, mordendo os lábios para evitar um sorriso muito grande, os traços de adolescente despontando aqui e ali em sua figura, a proeminência das bochechas, a palidez da pele. "Você acha que o meu pai iria ligar se eu namorasse um garoto da Sonserina?"

"Por que, você pretende namorar esse tal de Tony?"

"Não!", as bochechas dela ficaram escarlates. "Estou falando, hipoteticamente, você acha que ele se importaria?"

_Não, ele ficaria orgulhoso, Amie. Provavelmente diria que era mais uma vitória pessoal, porque morre de ciúmes de Jim e a filha dele não poderia namorar 'a cria' dos Potter._

"Ele não iria gostar no começo, mas o importante seria ver você feliz, querida."

Amie sorriu de leve. Estava estampado no rosto dela que, apesar de parecer ter melhorado, ainda havia mágoa dentro de si. Hermione a observou por um instante. Existe uma linha entre aquilo que se autorregenera e aquilo que podia ser curado com um abraço de mãe. E depois de certa idade, a distância entre ambas as coisas era cada vez maior.

"Acho que vou dormir. Desculpe por voltar para casa assim, é que..."

"Shh, não se preocupe, filha. Só não fique vendo TV até tarde, teremos que sair bem cedo para podermos chegar a Londres a tempo do trem."

"Relaxa, mãe. Eu só quero dormir. Boa noite."

"Boa noite, meu amor. Durma bem."

Amie deu um beijo em sua bochecha e subiu as escadas rapidamente. Assim que a filha saiu de seu campo de visão, Hermione deixou-se relaxar no sofá, jogando a cabeça para trás e soltando a respiração, que estivera presa desde que o Amie mencionara a _descoberta_ de Jim.

Fechou os olhos. Aquilo não era bom. Ela não pretendia mentir para Amie para sempre, mas... Ela não podia descobrir daquele jeito. Não por _Jim_, que não sabia absolutamente nada sobre a história toda. Que poderia influenciá-la em suas decisões. Não, ela não podia deixar que toda a proteção que criara para Amie fosse por água abaixo, de repente.

Levantou-se, aproximando o xale do corpo e se direcionando lentamente até a lareira. Os porta-retratos de Ron estavam ali em cima, alguns estáticos, outros encantados. O azul elétrico encarando-a de praticamente todos os ângulos. Apanhou um dos retratos na mão, aquele em que ele a segurava no colo antes de beijá-la longamente. Tinham apenas dezoito anos naquela foto, e a vida inteira pela frente.

Respirou fundo, sentindo os olhos marejarem com a cena no retrato. Parecia ter voltado ao outono de 2006, quando acordava suando frio e tremendo após ter pesadelos com Draco.

"Eu espero que um dia você me perdoe", ela sussurrou para a fotografia, deslizando um dos dedos pela figura de seu primeiro amor. Nunca deixaria de doer. O nó nunca sairia de sua garganta, de um jeito ou de outro. Agora ela precisava pensar em sua filha e em como adquirir coragem de fazer o que acabar de decidir que faria, ainda naquela semana.

**###**

**06 de Janeiro de 2021**

O sacolejar do trem estava mais suave. Tony agradecia imensamente às tempestades de neve e às rajadas de vento que obrigavam o Expresso de Hogwarts a reduzir consideravelmente sua velocidade. Seu estômago doía, sua língua estava ácida e, apesar de estar bem menos bêbado do que quando entrara no trem, achava que não aguentaria segurar o enjoo se estivessem indo mais rápido.

Olhou para fora por um momento. O que, no início da viagem, era apenas uma massa disforme de marrom e branco, agora se parecia com um punhado de árvores secas através da neve. Tomou um gole de água e respirou fundo. Ainda bem que estava sozinho – tinha certeza que estava ainda mais branco do que de costume, com uma aparência doente, já que sentia o suor frio descer por suas têmporas enquanto tentava evitar que a bile e o _firewhisky_ subissem à sua língua.

Abriu e fechou devagar a mão direita, fitando-a rapidamente. Os nós de seus dedos estavam esfolados e começavam a inchar, por terem socado com raiva a parede do quarto, após levar dois socos no rosto e um incômodo chute nas costelas.

Doía. Merda, aquilo doía muito, _muito_, e ele nem sabia mais a diferença da dor física para a dor _interna_ de ter _o próprio pai_ o machucando daquele jeito, e sem motivo nenhum. Sentiu a mão esquerda tremer ao leva-la ao rosto. _Foda-se_. Só mais um pouquinho e sairia daquela casa maldita, com aquele pai maldito e aquela mãe trouxa que...

"Com licença, será que eu poderia... Ah. Oi, Tony", ele abriu os olhos e os orbes cinzentos de Amie Granger o encararam. Ela estava parada com uma das mãos apoiadas na porta do vagão, e parecia mais surpresa por perceber que era _ele _quem estava ali do que com o fato dele estar com um corte no lábio e um olho roxo. Tony entreabriu os lábios, sem acreditar no próprio azar. "Hum... Você está bem?"

Claro. Estava ótimo. Nunca estivera melhor. Seu pai o tinha espancado antes das sete da manhã, ele precisara correr para a Plataforma 9½ praticamente duas horas antes da partida do trem, apenas para conseguir um vagão isolado e evitar encontrar com Phillipe, Rebecca e o caralho, estava bêbado, enjoado, e aquela _menininha_ aparecia, de repente, fazendo uma pergunta idiota. Respirou fundo. Não estava com paciência. Se ela era apaixonada pelo Tony bonzinho que era seu tutor, teria um bom choque de realidade.

"Você não viaja com aquele moleque irritante, o Potter?"

"Hoje eu não quero saber dele", Amie retrucou um tanto seca, os ares sonserinos que de vez em quando se acentuavam nela gritando na melancolia de sua figura. Pouco importava que ela não quisesse viajar com o primo, ela tinha que _sair._ O trem sacolejou com mais força. Tony sentiu a bile atingir a boca de seu estômago. Respirou fundo novamente. Não queria vomitar na frente dela.

"Olha, você precisa ir emb..."

Não deu tempo. Tony sentiu o próprio corpo curvar para frente e vomitou no chão antes que pudesse evitar. Não havia muito para ser despejado – afinal, seu estômago não recebera nada além de firewhisky desde as nove horas da noite passada – mas o cheiro azedo subiu-lhe às narinas mesmo assim. Tossiu diversas vezes, tentando expelir tudo que incomodava seu corpo, e esperou que Amie gritasse como aquilo tinha sido nojento e saísse correndo.

Escutou a porta se fechar, enquanto passava a mão esquerda pela boca, os olhos comprimidos. Até que enfim.

"Você está branco feito cera, Tony. Isso não é bom. Você quer que eu chame algum de seus amigos?"

Tony soltou um risinho pelo nariz. Não era possível que ela ainda estivesse ali. Suspirou, com os olhos lacrimejantes, e voltou a se sentar com as costas retas, apoiando a cabeça no encosto do banco. "Não", disse, voltando a fechar os olhos.

"Nesse caso, precisamos limpar isso aqui. _Scourgify_", ela disse, e depois se sentou ao seu lado. _Puta que o pariu._ Ela mexeu nos bolsos da mochila que carregava e lhe entregou um vidrinho colorido com toda a calma do mundo. Tony piscou algumas vezes. "Poção contra enjoo. Minha mãe sempre me equipa com tudo quanto é medicamento toda vez que eu saio de casa", ela tentou um sorriso fraco.

Tony virou o líquido doce de uma só vez. Achou que iria vomitar novamente quando sentiu o gosto na língua, mas ao descer por seu esôfago, a poção pareceu envolver seus órgãos incomodados numa sensação gelada reconfortante. Permaneceu com os olhos fechados por um tempo, acalmando enjoo na medida em que o sacolejar do trem ia parando de perturbá-lo. Então, depois de uns dez minutos de silêncio, jogou duas balas de menta na boca e abriu os olhos azuis devagar, observando a garota ao seu lado. Ela estava com as mãos cruzadas no colo e uma expressão distante, focada no outro lado do vagão.

"Obrigado", sentiu-se compelido a dizer. Isso chamou a atenção dela.

"Não foi nada. O seu rosto... Ele está machucado", ela comentou, olhando-o por um momento. Tony passou o dedo pelo lábio cortado. O sangue seco provavelmente tornava o corte muito mais sério do que realmente era, mas não conseguia imaginar o estado de seu olho. Não doía tanto quanto a costela. Deu de ombros e imaginou que horas eram. Não podia passar do meio-dia, mas a tempestade de neve dava a impressão de que já eram umas seis da tarde. "Eu... Eu posso tentar dar um jeito, se você quiser."

Olhou-a. Ela tinha ruborizado um pouco e franzido as sobrancelhas finas. É claro que a garotinha sabe-tudo poderia dar um jeito. Tony não estava com paciência para a insegurança e hesitação que ela costumava mostrar ao seu lado, mas estava tão cansado, tão dolorido, tão _puto _que parecia pouco importante. Chegou a sentir vontade de sorrir, se não soubesse que aquilo faria o corte abrir e sangrar novamente.

Antes que respondesse, no entanto, Amie aproximou a mão do rosto dele, deslizando o polegar abaixo do corte em seu lábio, parecendo analisar a gravidade da situação. Tony franziu as sobrancelhas – ela parecia bastante concentrada no que estava fazendo.

"Você não devia fazer mágica antes de chegar ao colégio", ele comentou antes mesmo que pudesse evitar, como se uma pequena parcela do Tony monitor estivesse aflorando em sua pele com o toque da menina. Isso fez com que ela ficasse menos séria, precisando morder os lábios para evitar que um sorriso grande demais escapasse. Ela não disse nada, apenas soltou seu rosto e buscou a varinha dentro da mochila. "Você conhece o encantamento?"

"Eu corri e caí muito quando era criança. Vi minha mãe fazendo esse feitiço mais vezes do que gostaria", ela comentou, aproximando a ponta da varinha do rosto dele. O sorriso leve nos lábios dela desapareceu quando ela se concentrou mais uma vez e fez um movimento curto com a varinha. "_Episkey!_"

Tony sentiu a ardência no lábio desaparecer de repente. Tocou-o com a ponta da língua – havia gosto de sangue, mas o machucado já tinha ido embora. Amie repetiu o feitiço para curar o hematoma em seu olho, e depois voltou os olhos para a mão dele. Tony reparou que ela tinha olheiras mais escuras do que de costume, um tom arroxeado marcando sua pele branca. Amie segurou sua mão direita sobre a dela e, após dizer feitiço mais uma vez, deslizou o polegar pelos nós agora curados de seus dedos. Tons fortes de vermelho subiram à bochecha dela.

Tony se perguntou se deveria mostra-la o hematoma nas costelas. Ele doía muito mais do que aqueles que estavam em seu rosto. Prendeu a respiração por um momento, afastando a mão dela da dele para que pudesse subir tentativamente a camisa.

Amie entreabriu os lábios, parecendo mais surpresa do que estivera até então. Tony desceu os olhos até o próprio abdômen. Uma mancha roxa, quase negra, maior que uma bola de tênis, manchava sua pele branca. Tossiu ligeiramente, quase se engasgando com o final da bala de menta.

"Foi meu pai", ele escutou a própria voz falando antes que pudesse pensar sobre isso. O olhar cinzento encarou diretamente o seu. Imaginou que ela fosse fazer perguntas. Talvez ele quisesse que ela fizesse perguntas. Talvez ele quisesse que alguém se importasse com o que tinha acontecido. Ou não. Talvez não.

Ela não o olhou por muito mais tempo – em silêncio, aproximou a varinha do hematoma escuro e murmurou o feitiço de cura quatro vezes, até que o local ficasse ligeiramente lilás, e a dor nas costelas se aliviasse quase por completo. Tony parou a mão dela antes que ela dissesse o feitiço outra vez.

"Esse feitiço é desgastante, Amie. É melhor não fazê-lo tantas vezes seguidas", _na sua idade_. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, parecendo ainda mais cansada do que já estava. Ela sabia bem do que ele estava falando e não iria forçar.

"Você quer me contar o que aconteceu?", ela perguntou, voltando a olhar em seus olhos.

Nos três anos que estudavam na mesma escola, nos quais dois deles passou estudando diretamente com ela, Tony pôde definir algumas coisas sobre a personalidade de Amie. A primeira delas era tão visível que qualquer idiota – _o primo dela, por exemplo – _poderia perceber: ela era inteligente. Não apenas _inteligente_ como quem lê muitos livros e absorve muito conhecimento, mas uma inteligência pura, uma capacidade lógica invejável. Acreditava que a genética podia sim falhar, mas ela era realmente o reflexo de sua legendária mãe, cujo histórico de genialidade estava espalhado por cada livro contemporâneo na biblioteca.

O segundo aspecto, que ele percebera apenas ao passar um pouco mais de tempo com ela, era que o humor da menina era, às vezes, ácido demais. Ela não combinava com seus amigos, que não percebiam que seus sorrisinhos e retrucadas eram _sim _naturais, mas, ao mesmo tempo, propositais. Apenas pessoas que partilhavam daquela mesma característica poderiam perceber tal coisa – e era o que ele e ela mais tinham em comum.

E ela também era uma pessoa genuinamente preocupada. Não fazia perguntas demais, mas gostava de deixar claro que queria – e _iria _– cuidar de alguém, se essa pessoa estivesse precisando de cuidados. Um pouco _mãe antes da hora_, nesse sentido, sempre alertando sobre resfriados, descanso, mas ao mesmo tempo mantendo uma distância um pouco formal. Em dois anos, fora a primeira vez que o tocara deliberadamente, mesmo nutrindo a paixãozinha que ele sabia que ela nutria desde o início. O que significava que ela sabia controlar impulsos e ser impessoal quando necessário – o que talvez a tivesse jogado na Corvinal.

E havia o aspecto número quatro, que ele não sabia direito definir, mas que o levou a acreditar, desde o início, que ela não era apenas mais uma formiga no formigueiro.

"Eu não me dou bem com meu pai. Ele é um filho da puta", Tony falou, olhando para a paisagem branca e cinza correndo na janela, porque era pessoal demais para falar olhando no cinza dos olhos dela. "Ele acha que eu sou um merda e me bate por qualquer motivo. _Qualquer motivo_. É como se estivesse descontando alguma coisa em mim. Eu cresci odiando a ele", mordeu o lábio. Ele ainda estava sujo de sangue.

Parou de falar. Odiava sentir pena de si mesmo. Entre todas as muitas coisas que detestava, aquela era a que fazia seu sangue ferver de raiva.

"Você nunca fez nada quanto a isso?", ela parecia séria, e ele tinha certeza que ela encarava seu perfil, mas não virou os olhos para atestar.

"Se eu revidar, significa que eu me importo. E eu não me importo.", Tony fechou o punho direito. Por um instante, quis que ele ainda estivesse machucado, a pele ardendo. "Eu não me importo", repetiu.

Por alguns minutos, tudo que se escutava era a respiração de ambos e o trem correndo nos trilhos, além do zunido do vento. Tony sentiu ímpetos de passar a mão pelos cabelos e tirá-los dos olhos, mas temia que ela estivesse trêmula. Portanto, apenas cruzou os dedos no colo.

"Minha mãe é trouxa", ele disse, de repente. Amie fez um barulhinho de espanto e Tony a olhou pela primeira vez desde que começara a falar. Os olhos cinzentos estavam arregalados com a surpresa. "Ninguém sabe disso. Seria uma puta encheção de saco na Sonserina, se soubessem. E é o pior de tudo, porque ela tenta se misturar e _não dá_, sabe? Ela não entende. Ela nunca vai entender, porque ela _não faz parte_, sabe? Ela não... E aí o bastardo se mete e as coisas nunca acabam bem."

"Eu...", ela começou, com uma voz doce, mas Tony não viu pena em suas feições. Aquilo era bom. Ele não precisava de pena. Ele não se importava. "Eu não posso imaginar o que você passa, Tony."

"Às vezes, eu queria que meu pai estivesse morto."

Foi a vez de ela desviar o olhar.

"Você não sabe o que é isso, Tony. Acho que não é algo que se deve desejar", Amie comentou com a voz embargada. Falar do pai para ela era difícil, mesmo que ela comentasse alguma coisa uma vez ou outra. Tony tinha a impressão de que, assim como ele, ela não saía falando sobre isso a quatro ventos.

"Olha, Amie, se você levasse porrada toda vez que entra ou sai de casa, se ouvisse que seu pai se arrependia do dia em que te tirou da maternidade e que se você morresse, a vida dele seria muito mais feliz, talvez você desejasse sim que seu pai estivesse onde está agora", ele disse sério. Percebeu que os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas.

"Você não conheceu meu pai", ela retrucou, passando a mão pelo rosto. _Nem você_, ele pensou dizer, mas achou que era desnecessário, machuca-la à toa. Afinal, ele não tinha direito de chateá-la só porque a relação dele com Jeremy era uma merda. Nem todos os pais eram monstros. O de Phillipe estava em Azkaban, mas não se importava com as merdas que o filho aprontava, e o de Rebecca lhe chamava de Raquel ou sei lá o que, mas lhe mandava um monte de galeões todo mês. Todos compensavam o lixo que eram de alguma forma, menos o dele. O dele realmente não queria que ele tivesse nascido.

"Sei lá. Acho que eu não tenho bons exemplos", ele balançou os ombros. Amie concordou lentamente com a cabeça, parecendo recomposta. Os olhos estavam secos novamente.

"Eu só...", ela disse baixo, as pálpebras e os cílios compridos escondendo brevemente as íris cinzentas. "Fique bem, ok? Se precisar conversar comigo... Se eu puder fazer _alguma coisa_..."

"Você já parece bastante aborrecida com os próprios problemas", ele deu um sorriso leve e cruzou os braços na frente do peito. Ainda estava tonto da bebida, mas via as coisas com uma clareza incomum. Amie juntou os cabelos longos de um lado só e começou a trançá-los, separando os fios castanhos em três partes e espalhando um cheiro bom de maçã. Suspirou, cansada.

"Eu... Posso ficar aqui?", ela perguntou, olhando-o rapidamente, enquanto passava uma das partes do cabelo sobre a outra. Ela não tinha ruborizado dessa vez, e Tony não conseguiu conter um leve erguer de sobrancelha. Depois que ele tinha vomitado e despejado toda a tragédia de sua vida sobre ela, tudo que ela queria fazer era ficar na mesma cabine que ele.

"Claro", respondeu. Não seria ele quem questionaria sua necessidade de ficar sozinha. Bom, não sozinha, com ele... Mas sozinha. "O seu primo não vai ter uma síncope se vir você aqui?"

Amie endireitou as costas contra a poltrona e respirou fundo.

"Quero que ele se foda".

Tony deu um risinho e se endireitou também. Observou a paisagem cada vez mais rápida – a tempestade estava passando – por uns quinze minutos, até sentir o peso leve em seu ombro, apenas para ver as feições adormecidas de Amie. Os cabelos dela roçaram sua bochecha e ele sorriu de leve, voltando a olhar pela janela. Mesmo que ela estivesse apoiada nele, Tony sentia-se muito mais leve do que o comum. Tinha descoberto o quarto aspecto sobre ela que o fazia se identificar tanto.

Ela era sozinha. Completamente sozinha. Havia o primo idiota, os amigos, as conversas, as risadas, e um dia ela cresceria e veria amores, álcool, sexo, mas isso não mudaria o fato de que ela, bem como ele, tinha nascido para ser sozinha.

**###**

**21 de Janeiro de 2021**

Jim sentiu o cheiro de shampoo de maçã chegar a seu nariz, mas não virou a cabeça para acompanha-lo com os olhos. Significava que Amie estava perto – e sim, ela acabara de cumprimentar Ed ao passar pela mesa da Grifinória – e que iria ignorá-lo novamente se ele a olhasse. Encarou os padrões na madeira da mesa enquanto Ed perguntava se ela não queria se sentar com eles para o café da manhã, e ela negava com educação. Aquilo era irritante.

Tão rápido quanto chegou, ela foi embora, indo até a mesa da Corvinal, os cabelos ondulados balançando com seu andar. Jim finalmente ergueu os olhos, observando-a se sentar na ponta do banco, como sempre fazia quando podia – era uma mania inconsciente, porque se sentasse nos cantos, poderia ignorar as conversas que não lhe interessavam e se isolar se estivesse chateada.

E, sim, ela _estava _magoada com ele, e eles não se falavam há quinze dias, mas Jim continuava conhecendo-a tão bem quanto a si mesmo, e só alguém muito idiota – talvez como _Tony Lewis_, por exemplo – não perceberia que ela não estava bem.

Mas não adiantava ficar com ar apático de um lado para o outro. Ele não iria ir atrás dela e pedir desculpas por _ter tentado protege-la_. Se ela gostava de viver numa mentira, de ficar trocando cartas com Draco Malfoy, de realmente acreditar que havia alguém naquele castelo além dele e de Ed que realmente se importava com ela _tudo bem._ Ele não pediria desculpas por ter sido sincero. Ela que viesse falar com ele se sentisse sua falta.

"Vocês dois são muito estúpidos", Ed comentou, enquanto comia um pedaço de bolo de frutas. Jim olhou-o com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Você não sabe comer de boca fechada?", perguntou, sério. Estava sem humor para Ed. Estava sem humor para a vida, para falar a verdade.

"Ah, desculpa, é que tem um amigo meu que está com saudades da priminha e fica com cara de...", Ed parou de falar quando o olhar fuzilante de Jim cruzou com o seu. O loiro riu. "Vocês são uns imbecis, tanto você quanto ela. E sabe o que é pior? Eu dou mais dez dias para você correr atrás dela. Nem um terremoto abala o orgulho de Amie Granger."

"Porra, eu não fiz nada de errado!", Jim passou a mão pelos cabelos, soando mais desesperado do que queria. Ed soltou um risinho pelo nariz. Imbecil, de que lado ele estava? "Está certo, eu _não deveria_ ter comentado da pesquisa sobre o demônio, mas o que eu quis falar para ela era importante! Me deixou mal as férias inteiras, eu literalmente enlouqueci pensando em como iria falar, e aí ela vem me dizer que eu estou com ciúmes e quero afastar as pessoas dela?"

"Bom, você_ estava_ com ciúmes. Mas do Lewis. Ela deu uma boa viajada em achar que você queria afastar o namorado da tia Hermione e que iria inventar uma história dessas. Mas eu meio que entendo, sabe. Pessoas inteligentes... Elas às vezes... Sei lá, elas viajam, elas não sabem nada da vida porque ficam estudando e depois..."

Jim sorriu. "Você bebeu? Você está dizendo que pessoas inteligentes não sabem nada da vida?"

"Mas é um fato, cara. Eu e você... A gente é meio burro, sabe? A gente não perde tempo teorizando e criando histórias de fundo, a gente meio que se atém aos fatos porque não temos capacidade de pensar além, e por isso acabamos percebendo coisas simples. Nada que é muito simples deve fazer sentido na cabeça da Amie."

"Não interessa, Ed. Ela tinha que ter parado para pensar que eu não faria isso para machuca-la. Nós somos melhores amigos, cara! Por que diabos eu iria querer o mal dela? E ela não está bem, ela só está fingindo."

Naquele momento, os dois viraram a cabeça para a mesa da Corvinal, quando Amie se levantou. O prato do café da manhã estava praticamente intocado, e ela tinha olheiras sob os olhos cinzentos. Ela observou a mesa da Sonserina por um segundo – mas Tony Lewis nem chegado para tomar café tinha – e depois, como se sentisse que estava sendo observada, virou o rosto para eles. Seu olhar sustentou o de Jim por exatos cinco segundos (não passava disso, nunca) e ela fez uma expressão de tédio antes de sair do Salão Principal.

"Está vendo?", perguntou a Ed, ainda observando a porta pela qual ela tinha acabado de sair "Isso é teatro".

"Eu já disse que concordo, e também já disse o que você deveria fazer", Ed deu tapinhas amigáveis no ombro de Jim e enfiou mais um pedaço de bolo na boca.

"Eu preciso é provar para ela, Ed, que eu estou falando a verdade!" Jim bateu o punho fechado na outra mão com as sobrancelhas franzidas. "Ela tem que acreditar em mim."

"E como vai fazer isso, espertão? Você é o pior pesquisador que eu já vi na vida. Não conseguiu achar nenhuma sujeira sobre o _demo_, e morre de espirrar a cada livro que lê," Ed soltou um risinho pelo nariz e engasgou com o bolo.

"Bem feito, retardado," Jim riu um pouco e ficou sério novamente. Ed parou de tossir depois de um minuto inteiro tossindo e ficando vermelho como um pimentão. "Você vai me ajudar."

"Nem vem, nem vem. Eu não posso levar bomba em Transfiguração, meu pai já veio me passar maior sabão de que ele era um imbecil e mesmo assim se tornou professor de Hogwarts, se..."

"Alguém traz o Chapéu Seletor? Acho que ele colocou você na casa errada, você deveria estar com a Amie na Corvinal, marcando pontos de tarefas extras num quadro", Jim retrucou com um sorrisinho esperto. "Dessa vez vai dar certo. A gente sabe _o que_ está procurando."

"Sabe _mesmo_? Isso vai dar merda".

"Pior do que está não vai ficar, Ed", Jim encolheu os ombros. "Amie já não está falando comigo mesmo, o máximo que vai acontecer é eu estar errado. Só que eu tenho certeza que eu não estou. Você viu as fotos."

"É, as fotos são bem suspeitas. Mas pode ficar pior. Pode ser que ela pare de falar comigo também", Ed coçou o queixo.

"Então, vai me ajudar ou não?"

"Eu tenho lá opção? Você vai soltar fadas mordentes na minha cueca se eu não te ajudar."

Jim sorriu de leve.

Amie iria ver que ele estava só fazendo o melhor por ela. O que não significava que ela iria gostar, mas como dissera a Ed, pior que estava não ficaria. E talvez quando ela estivesse mais calma – e já estava começando a achar que isso nunca aconteceria – ele iria explicar tudo. Só esperava que ela ficasse bem até lá e não se isolasse ainda mais do que estava.

**###**

**05 de Fevereiro de 2021**

A semana tinha sido infernal. Já na segunda-feira, tivera uma discussão absurda com o Prof. Corner sobre como queria continuar nas aulas de tutoria, por mais que estivesse tirando notas _maravilhosas_ em Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Ela nem tinha parado para pensar que estava _descuidando_ de ir mal – na realidade, há tanto tempo que não estudava o que deveria na tutoria que já tinha até se esquecido de que era _tutoria_, e não um encontro entre dois amigos. Tony recebera a notícia com um sorriso, dizendo que finalmente ela iria parar de se fazer de burra, e eles ficaram de se encontrar na quarta-feira, mas ele desmarcara de última hora. _Como ela já imaginava que iria acontecer_. Agora que não havia mais obrigação _escrita_, não havia mais motivos para que Anthony Lewis quisesse passar tempo com ela.

Na quinta-feira, distraída com os próprios pensamentos, queimara a mão com uma viga de fogo no meio da aula de Herbologia, e seus dedos ficaram grossos como salsichas no caminho até a Ala Hospitalar, onde Madame Pomfrey lhe deu uma poção para desinchar, mas lhe assegurou que a marca da queimadura ficaria por ali por uns bons três meses. A sorte era que estava frio, e poderia usar luvas para disfarçar o quão _feio_ aquilo tinha ficado, mas os trouxas estavam soltando muito gás carbônico no ar e, em pleno fevereiro, a sexta-feira amanhecera num sol absurdo.

E, para completar, a primeira aula da tarde era de História da Magia. Com a Grifinória.

Amie já estava na sala há uns bons dez minutos quando os outros alunos começaram a chegar. Isso porque não tinha comido praticamente nada no almoço. Ou no café da manhã. Desde que voltara para Hogwarts, não sentia fome, não sentia vontade de fazer nada. Seu lado racional a obrigava a enfiar qualquer coisa por goela abaixo apenas por saber que era impossível manter-se em pé, mas se pudesse nunca mais comer, não comeria, para não se sentir enjoada e _irritada _com o peso no estômago. A realidade era que todas as suas roupas estavam extremamente frouxas e ela sabia que parecia estar doente, mas ninguém parecia se importar.

Foda-se, também. Ela não precisava que ninguém se importasse. Respirou fundo, puxando a pele que descascava em volta da queimadura em sua mão, e sentiu o ar ficar mais pesado, de repente. Com certeza, Jim tinha entrado na sala, sentado em seu habitual lugar nos fundos e encarado sua nuca. Em outros tempos, ela estaria sentada com ele e Ed, mas não hoje. Desde que voltaram das festas não era mais assim, e ela se perguntava se um dia voltaria a ser.

Talvez Amie perdoasse Jim. Às vezes se pegava pensando nisso, principalmente quando a falta que ele fazia chegava a ser insuportável. Era só ele deixar a teimosia e o orgulho de lado e _vir _falar com ela, cumprimenta-la. Poderia começar com um _bom dia_ e quem sabe eles tivessem maturidade e forças para conversar sobre o que precisavam.

Ela só queria, na verdade, que ele admitisse que estava errado. Que lhe dissesse que inventara aquelas merdas por ciúmes. Não fazia mal. Olhando para trás, Amie conseguia achar que era até _bom _que ele sentisse necessidade de protegê-la das coisas. Ela não se importaria mais, desde que ele fosse corajoso o suficiente para admitir que _era _ciúmes. Mas se Jim fosse agir como uma criança emburrada para sempre, ela jogaria o jogo dele.

Prendeu os cabelos num coque e olhou rapidamente para trás. Seu primo estava sentado com os pés na cadeira e a cabeça recostada na parede, os olhos voltados para a mesa do lado, na qual ela costumava se sentar, mas que agora era ocupada pela cabeleira loira e os cílios enormes de Violet Brown. _Idiotas._

"Ei, Amie", Owen Carmichael sentou-se ao seu lado e chamou sua atenção. Amie sorriu de leve para ele em reconhecimento. Tinham se beijado diversas vezes nos jogos de verdade ou desafio do primeiro semestre, mas isso nunca mais acontecera, mesmo porque, Amie nunca mais tinha saído para jogar com eles. "Como está sua mão?"

"Está OK", respondeu, cobrindo a queimadura com a manga da camisa. Não queria chamar a atenção para isso, pelo menos não com Jim na mesma sala para revirar os olhos. Owen sorriu de leve e virou para frente, não prolongando o assunto, mesmo porque o tom da resposta que ela tinha usado não fora nada amigável. _Droga_, ela não queria afastar Owen, mas também não estava nem um pouco a fim de fingir habilidade social.

Imaginou se deveria falar alguma coisa, puxar algum assunto, mas teve sorte. O Prof. Binns entrou flutuando na sala no mesmo momento. Abriu o livro de História da Magia na página indicada por ele e imaginou qual técnica usaria para conseguir prestar atenção, naquele dia.

Começariam um capítulo novo. Hum. Talvez não precisasse se esforçar muito.

"Boa tarde", o fantasma começou, em seu costumeiro tom monótono. Mas apenas ao ler o assunto da aula, os alunos pareciam um pouco mais agitados e mais interessados no que Binns tinha a dizer. "Hoje começaremos com a Última Grande Guerra, também conhecida como _A Primeira Grande Guerra._ Alguém pode me dizer por que ela tem títulos tão contraditórios? Não? Bom, não podemos falar da Última Grande Guerra sem... Pois não?"

"Ela é chamada de A Última Grande Guerra, pois é assim acreditada pela maior parte dos historiadores bruxos. A queda de _Você-Sabe-Quem_ foi vista como muitos como um renascimento da paz no mundo bruxo e, tendo em vista que não tivemos nenhum conflito mágico intenso desde então, o título faz bastante sentido. Talvez tenha sido a última vez que o mundo bruxo guerreia."

Amie parou de falar e respirou fundo. Era muito raro, até mesmo entre os corvinais, que alguém se pronunciasse na aula do Prof. Binns. Isso porque o fantasma tinha mania de fazer perguntas sem esperar pelas respostas, e muitas vezes achar inapropriado que os alunos o atrapalhassem. Mas Amie era filha de Hermione Granger, acima de todas as coisas, e ela _realmente _se interessava por aquele assunto. E, provavelmente, todos ali também. Afinal, em sua grande parte, seus pais tinham lutado na guerra.

Binns continuou encarando-a como se a encorajasse a continuar falando.

"Mas ela também é chamada como A Primeira Grande Guerra, pois foi o primeiro conflito bruxo no século XXI. Por outro lado, chega a ser ingênuo pensar que o mundo bruxo nunca mais brigará..."

"Certo. Cinco pontos para a Corvinal, Srta. Granger", Binns falou, sem muita emoção. Ele não estava acostumado a distribuir pontos, mas tinha sido um corvinal quando vivo. Talvez isso contasse alguma coisa. O olhar de Amie cruzou rapidamente com o de Owen, ao seu lado, e ele sorriu como se a parabenizasse. Quem sabe ganhar pontos para a casa disfarçaria seu comportamento sociopata nos últimos tempos. "Nós não podemos falar sobre a Segunda Grande Guerra sem falarmos sobre seus protagonistas. Um deles era um menino que se chamava Tom Riddle e cresceu com outro nome, um que muitos não ousam pronunciar até hoje, e o outro..."

"Voldemort", a voz de Jim veio do fundo da sala, interrompendo o professor novamente. Uma série de burburinhos incomodados preencheu o silêncio. Amie olhou rapidamente para trás. Jim continuava com ambos os pés na cadeira, mas estava extremamente sério. "O nome dele era Voldemort e ele está morto, não há porque temer um nome."

"Mas o medo perdura por causa do histórico", Amie se viu interrompendo o professor antes que pudesse impedir a si mesma. "A primeira vez que Voldemort foi derrotado pelo _seu pai_, todos no mundo bruxo acharam que a ameaça tinha terminado, até que ele ressurgiu. É claro que as situações _são _diferentes, mas o medo já estava impregnado na sociedade, tanto que até mesmo o túmulo de Voldemort está intitulado como Tom Riddle, e não pelo nome temido. É uma espécie de superstição, hoje em dia."

Jim a observava com uma das sobrancelhas um pouco erguidas e os olhos castanho-esverdeados presos nos seus, como se não acreditasse que a primeira vez que estavam se falando em mais de um mês era através de uma aula de História da Magia.

"Mesmo porque as pessoas foram _obrigadas_ a se acostumar a não falar, não é mesmo, professor?", Owen também ergueu a mão. Amie mordeu os lábios para evitar o sorriso. Não queria ser maldosa, mas _foda-se, _era maldosa, e era ótimo saber que todos ali eram mais inteligentes do que Jim. "Quando os Comensais da Morte conquistaram a cidade de Londres, foi estabelecida a lei do _tabu_, não é mesmo? Qualquer um que ousasse dizer o nome de Voldemort em voz alta seria localizado imediatamente, e esse era um ato de _desrespeito_. Era também uma forma de localizar Harry Potter, porque ele sempre foi um dos únicos que chamava Voldemort pelo nome."

"Na realidade, vocês três estão certos, mas temos que ir por partes. Tom Riddle é o nome que está na sepultura – e por isso o chamaremos assim, nessa aula. Tom Riddle era um estudante no início, um estudante como todos vocês, extremamente interessado em Arte das Trevas e com uma inteligência fora do normal. Ele também era charmoso e educado, ambicioso por demais, só que nós não devemos imaginar que ele era _normal_. Não, sempre houve algo de errado em sua pessoa, por mais que isso fosse camuflado pelos bons modos, no início."

Amie apoiou o rosto nas mãos e ficou observando o professor semitransparente. A descrição que ele acabara de fazer se encaixava em Tony, se fosse pensar bem. James deveria estar adorando fazer aquela comparação.

"Tom Riddle adquiriu bastante poder por volta dos anos setenta, e começou a recrutar seguidores que apoiavam a sua causa, que era uma _limpeza étnica_ no mundo bruxo. Ou seja, destruir os nascidos-trouxas, mestiços, dando continuidade àquilo que chamava de _pureza do sangue_. Os Comensais da Morte, como são intitulados os seguidores de Tom Riddle, eram todos homens e mulheres de famílias tradicionalmente bruxas que acreditavam nesta tal pureza. Até os anos oitenta, a perseguição a nascidos-trouxas e mestiços foi intensa, e o mundo bruxo teve muitas grandes perdas, embora até então não houvesse nenhum _conflito direto_ entre aqueles que apoiavam Tom Riddle e aqueles que eram contra. A carnificina era bastante camuflada, para falar a verdade, até que em Julho de 1980 aconteceu uma coisa que não estava nos planos de Tom Riddle: Harry Potter nasceu."

Amie sorriu antes que pudesse evitar. _Tio Harry_, que ficava bêbado no Natal, que usava calças de moletom, que tinha o sorriso mais sincero do mundo e o abraço mais forte de todos. Isso fez com seu estômago doesse de saudade de Jim, mas ela tentou não pensar nisso por muito tempo.

"Com o nascimento de Harry Potter, houve também o surgimento de um _boato _sobre uma profecia que dizia que o menino seria o fim do _Lorde das Trevas_, como era aclamado Tom Riddle na época. Isso virou uma espécie de obsessão que terminou da maneira que todos nós estamos cansados de saber: a morte dos pais de Harry Potter e a confirmação de que a profecia estava certa. O feitiço da morte lançado no bebê não deu certo, e Tom Riddle foi destruído. Ou pelo menos foi o que grande parte do mundo bruxo pensou... Até o momento em que, quinze anos depois, Tom Riddle retornou na sua forma mais horripilante."

"Alguns historiadores gostam de dizer que A Última Grande Guerra começou no primeiro conflito direto entre Tom Riddle e Harry Potter, o que aumentaria os anos de conflito em quase cinco, mas a maior parte começa a contar a partir do ano 2000. A aparição de Tom Riddle em carne e osso em 1995, no Ministério da Magia, causou certo pânico no mundo bruxo, mas a realidade é que depois disso, ele sumiu novamente. Uma movimentação forte de Comensais da Morte começou a acontecer – cada vez mais pessoas desapareciam, principalmente mestiços e nascidos-trouxas, mas, apesar de todos os esforços, o Ministério da Magia não fazia a menor ideia da localização de Riddle em si. Boatos foram lançados de que tudo não passava de uma conspiração do próprio Ministério, e a ameaça diminuía cada vez mais, de forma que grande parte da população bruxa passou a acreditar que não haveria perigo algum. A sociedade bruxa foi colocada em banho-maria por volta de cinco, seis anos, até que..."

"Na virada do século uma cidadezinha trouxa do interior foi completamente dizimada, não é mesmo?", Owen interrompeu o professor, parecendo tão interessado quanto à própria Amie. "Na noite da virada alguns viajantes viram diversos clarões verdes no céu e achavam que eram fogos de artifício por causa do Ano Novo, algo assim. No dia seguinte estavam nos jornais do mundo inteiro: duas mil pessoas são encontradas mortas. Todas aparentemente saudáveis, sem nenhum trauma, apenas com os olhos estatelados e uma expressão de terror no rosto."

"Exatamente. Todos sabiam que era obra dos Comensais da Morte, mas estranhamente, eles não tinham assinado o crime com a Marca Negra, o que causou ainda mais dúvidas nas autoridades. Os aurores começaram a investigar em peso o que tinha acontecido, mas realmente não tinham deixado traços. Foi quando iniciaram aquilo que chamamos nos livros de _O Massacre de Dez Meses_ – durante dez meses, dez cidades com mais de dois mil habitantes também foram dizimadas. Os trouxas estavam indo à loucura com as notícias, boatos sobre terrorismo e pragas químicas começaram a surgir. Na décima cidade, as dúvidas foram embora: a Marca Negra estava no céu, pela primeira vez desde 1994, e aquilo que é considerado o mais cruel de tudo – as iniciais das cidades trouxas dizimadas formavam uma expressão. Alguém sabe me dizer que expressão era essa?"

Owen levantou a mão.

"_Sangue puro"_.

Amie nem tinha percebido que a própria respiração estava suspensa, até aquele momento. Dez cidades com cerca de duas mil pessoas. Mais de vinte mil pessoas mortas sem nenhum motivo. Tudo por causa de um ideal idiota. Um ideal nojento. Sentiu os olhos marejarem antes que pudesse evitar. _Seu pai_ era um sangue puro, e ele tinha lutado até a morte contra aquilo. Era impossível que as mãos não ficassem ligeiramente trêmulas ao pensar nisso.

O sinal soou, de repente, fazendo-a dar um pequeno salto da cadeira. Os alunos reclamavam de terem que terminar a aula naquele momento – realmente, no máximo cinco minutos tinham se passado desde que Owen lhe perguntara sobre sua mão – mas logo começaram a reclamar por causa da lição de casa passada pelo professor. Um pergaminho de trinta e seis centímetros sobre o porquê do ano 2000 ter sido chamado de _O Ano da Morte_ para os bruxos e nomear os outros anos da Guerra, até seu final, em 2004.

... 2004?

Amie piscou algumas vezes, ainda em choque por causa do conteúdo da aula, mas lentamente voltando ao mundo real. Dois mil e quatro. A guerra tinha terminado em 2004. É claro que tinha, visitara o túmulo de Tom Riddle com tio Harry, ao fazer dez anos, e foi a primeira e única vez que viu seu tio chorando, não de tristeza, mas _de raiva_, e ele fora derrotado no final de 2003. A paz só tinha se reestabelecido em 2004, quase na metade, que foi quando o Ministério se reergueu e a maioria dos comensais da morte presos.

Mas _seu pai_ não tinha morrido em 2004.

Não. Ronald Weasley não tinha morrido em 2004. Ela podia lembrar-se perfeitamente da lápide que visitava desde bebê: Ronald Billius Weasley, _seu pai_, nascido em primeiro de março de 1980 e morto em oito de janeiro de... 2004.

Não. _Não_, não era 2004. Seu pai não tinha morrido em 2004. Não poderia ser, porque _ela _nascera em 2007. Ela nascera em 2007 e... Mas seu pai morrera no final da Guerra. Nas mãos de um Comensal da Morte. E a Guerra terminara em 2004.

"Amie? Amie, vamos?", Owen a chamou, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro. Todos já tinham deixado a sala de aula, inclusive o professor. Amie sentiu a cabeça doer absurdamente. O cenho estava muito franzido. Seu pai não tinha morrido em 2004. Era impossível. Se ele tivesse morrido em 2004 – _merda, por que se lembrava tão bem daquela data na lápide?_ – ele não poderia ser seu pai.

"Vamos", ela fechou o livro e pegou a mochila, sem sorrir, sem olhar para o companheiro de casa que a esperava pacientemente, louco para conversar com ela sobre o assunto que tinham acabado de estudar. A Última Grande Guerra, que acabara em 2004.

Jim estava no corredor ainda, quando eles saíram da sala, de mãos dadas com Violet Brown e rindo de alguma merda que Ed tinha acabado de dizer. Encarou-o por um momento, e foi como se todo o ar tivesse ido embora. _Filho da puta._

Era tão ridiculamente óbvio, que chegava a doer.

**#**

**CONTINUA**

* * *

_¹ Nós nascemos para ser sozinhos  
Todo mundo, totalmente sozinho  
Nascemos sozinhos para ser sozinhos  
Nós ficaremos sozinhos para sempre  
_**Crystal Fighters – Xtatic Truth (Last Japan Remix)**

A música que Draco, Hermione e Amie escutam no carro é **Work – Jimmy Eat World**.  
_Pint _é como é chamado o copo de cerveja num pub britânico. Ele é uns 20% maior que o copo tradicional (tulipa) de cerveja.

**Nota da Lally:**

Olá meus queridos! Demorou né? A Vick explica abaixo toda a correria, mas eu agora sou formada e advogada! Tulipa para mim HAHAHAAHAHA. E foi exatamente por isso que tudo ficou tão corrido. Nós tínhamos as idéias, mas e o tempo para sentar e fazer? De qualquer forma, podemos agora dar o nome de quem ganhou a promoção do capítulo passado! E a sortuda é... Arícya! Mande um PM para a Vick pelo pedindo a cena que você quer ver no Unseen! Chegamos num consenso, afinal, foram várias reviews lindas, mas essa nós achamos que seria a grande merecedora. Mas não fiquem tristes! Eu estou bolando uma nova promoção e, provavelmente, no 1.6 que já começamos a escrever [e vai ficar GIGANTE, wait for it] nós lançaremos. Até a próxima, gente! Amo vocês!

**Nota da Vick:**

Gente, esse capítulo foi _literalmente_ um parto. Primeiro, porque a minha vida estava uma loucura nos últimos meses (gente, último ano da faculdade e trabalho, _ninguém_ merece), a da Lally, nem se fala, e aí quando nós _finalmente_ chegamos num consenso sobre o que aconteceria no capítulo e escrevemos uns 60% dele, meu computador pifou e a gente perdeu quase tudo! E teve que reescrever! Ai, Deus!

Mas tudo bem. Com muita força, respiração cachorrinho e dedicação, ele finalmente saiu, e o tamanho desse bebê é _inacreditável_: 42 páginas. Sim, mais de quarenta páginas, _sem espaçamento duplo _(_com_, são 52!). É muita coisa mesmo, pelo menos vai manter vocês ocupados por um tempinho até a gente ter como publicar o próximo... Que não está com cara de ser muito menor não hahaha! Eu sei que esse capítulo tem MUITA informação. Se ficarem perdidos, podem perguntar!

Peço mil desculpas pela demora a publicar esse capítulo e quero agradecer vocês pelas reviews magia que vocês mandaram, passamos de 100 em quatro capítulos, gente, isso é INCRÍVEL! Vocês são foda e nós já teríamos desistido se não fosse pelo apoio, carinho e amor de vocês. Aw! Melhores leitores do mundo!

**REVIEWERS LINDOS QUE AMAMOS: **Luisa Britto; Ana; MarieVignotto; Lella Sartori; Vivian; Yasmim Malfoy; Francesa; CamHerve; ; Arícya (x304029); Fernanda Calonio; Lauraxx23; Serena; Isabella; BelinhaZpears (oi!); ; SaraJ; Karin; Bruna G. Weasley; BabyCherie; Aha; Luhrizzo-Slytherin; Hi Sensei e Moon Li; ; Fernanda; Srta. Abracadabra; Morgana; Laress S. M.; Lari L.

MAIS DE CEM REVIEWS! ESTAMOS CHORANDO CHOCOLATE BELGA AQUI! AHHH!


	6. Blurry

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**AVISO:** Fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria. Essa fanfic é **continuação** de** Hallelujah**. Portanto, só leia se estiver familiarizado com a história – que pode ser encontrada no perfil.

**Nota: **gente, vamos pedir encarecidamente que vocês leiam o terceiro Unseen (no perfil) antes, porque ele praticamente faz parte do capítulo. Obrigada!

* * *

**THE STORY OF O**

**1.6**

**#**

_Everything's so blurry  
and everyone's so fake  
and everybody's empty  
and everything's so messed up_

**#**

**10 de Fevereiro de 2021**

Faltavam apenas quatro dias para o dia dos Namorados. Normalmente isso não deixaria Jim muito preocupado, mas nas últimas semanas ele vinha se perguntando se deveria ou não comprar alguma coisa para Violet Brown. Eles não estavam _realmente _namorando, mas como ele descobriria o que estava passando pela cabeça dela? Às vezes ela surgiria com um presente para ele – e se fosse algo sobre quadribol, talvez ele gostasse – e ele não poderia estar de mãos vazias, caso isso acontecesse. Afinal, por mais que não fosse nada muito sério, ele não poderia mentir e dizer que não estava se afeiçoando à sua colega de casa.

Quando se pegou entrando na sala comunal da Grifinória com um sorrisinho no rosto, resolveu parar de pensar naquilo. Que merda. Ele era novo demais para isso. Seu pai tinha beijado uma menina pela primeira vez aos quinze anos – ele tinha treze e já tinha certa experiência com uma das garotas mais bonitas de seu ano. Tudo bem, Violet não era nenhuma Rebecca Pritchard, mas dava para o gasto e... Não, era melhor ir com calma. Melhor não comprar nada.

Já passava das nove horas da noite, mas mesmo assim a sala comunal estava relativamente vazia. A turma do quarto ano tinha aulas de Astronomia todas as quartas-feiras, e os mais velhos costumavam usar aquela hora para pegar livros na Biblioteca. Ed estava em algum lugar que ele não sabia onde era – com Amanda, talvez, com sorte – e Violet tinha ficado no Salão Principal conversando com algumas amigas da Lufa-Lufa.

O dia tinha sido cansativo, para falar a verdade. _O ano_ estava sendo cansativo e ele poderia listar um ou dois porquês, mas era melhor nem entrar nesse assunto. Ultimamente as aulas estavam pesadas, os treinos de quadribol estavam pesados, o ar estava pesado, _os ombros_ estavam pesados e ele nunca imaginara que se sentiria tão estressado quanto seu pai na maior parte do tempo. Por isso, tudo que queria era tomar um banho, se enfiar embaixo das cobertas e se preparar para mais um dia daquele Fevereiro interminável.

Moveu a maçaneta com certa preguiça, já que teria que separar a roupa do banho, jogar a mochila pesada em cima da cama que ele _nunca_ arrumava, achar a toalha no meio da bagunça generalizada do dormitório masculino e...

_Puta merda_.

No meio daquela _zona_ interminável, Amie Granger estava sentada, bem no meio da cama, os sapatos sujando sua colcha, com a expressão de tédio e cautela que presenciara nas últimas semanas. E nossa, ela tinha emagrecido. As bochechas pálidas tinham os ossos mais proeminentes, o rosto marcado pelo abatimento e olheiras fundas.

Definitivamente, ela não estava bem. E se perguntou se algum dos imbecis da Corvinal não reparou naquilo. Provavelmente não, atolados até a cabeça com lição de casa para repararem que alguém não estava bem.

Sentiu o suor brotar na testa e engoliu seco. Amie tinha um jeito de olhar as pessoas que as deixava desconsertadas. Era como se o cinza tragasse sua alma para dentro, e desvendasse cada pedacinho em cinco segundos. Mas, naquele instante, ela só tinha a expressão vazia.

"Amie?", Jim tentou. Era no mínimo estranho – para não falar ridículo – que ela estivesse sentada em sua cama, às nove da noite, numa quarta-feira, depois de terem passado exatamente trinta e seis dias sem se falar.

"Eu preciso falar com você", ela começou, sem rodeios, olhando-o diretamente no rosto. "Você está ocupado?"

"Ahn... Eu...", sentiu o coração um pouco disparado. Estava se sentindo um verdadeiro idiota. Mentira, ele _era _um verdadeiro idiota. Não sabia nem por onde começar. Tinha passado em sua mente o momento em que voltariam a se falar diversas vezes, e imaginara diversos jeitos em que aquilo aconteceria, mas jamais lhe ocorrera que poderia ser daquela forma. "Eu ia tomar banho, na realidade."

Conseguia ouvir claramente a voz de Ed dizendo em seu ouvido: _imbecil._

"Bom. Então, acho que eu volto outra hora", ela se levantou, a gola do moletom escorregando por seus ombros, de tão largo que ele estava, e passou por ele. Seus ombros quase se esbarraram, o cheiro de shampoo de maçã veio com força até suas narinas, e Jim se viu segurando no pulso dela antes que pudesse evitar.

"_Calma_", ele a parou. Amie encarou-o por um momento, antes de puxar o pulso da mão dele e cruzar os braços na frente do corpo, como se deixasse claro que não estavam simplesmente fazendo as pazes e que ela não queria contato físico algum. Jim sustentou o seu olhar. Era difícil fazer aquilo, mas ele a conhecia melhor do que ela jamais imaginaria, e se ela tinha ido até ele, era porque havia algo errado. Algo _muito_ errado, mais do que o que já estava. "O que você quer?"

"O que você tem para me dizer?"

_Quê?_ Ela só poderia estar brincando. Ela não tinha ido até o dormitório dele para _obriga-lo_ a pedir desculpas por algo que ele _não_ tinha feito. Não, não era isso. Franziu as sobrancelhas e continuou olhando em seus olhos, como se a instigasse a continuar explicando que diabos ela estava fazendo ali.

"Você tinha uma porrada de coisas para me dizer, não tinha? Sobre Tony, sobre Draco, e o inferno. Pois bem. Eu estou aqui."

Será que ele tinha entendido direito? Ela resolvera acreditar nele de uma hora para outra? Não, isso também não era possível. Aquela menina era maluca, ele ficaria doido junto tentando entender o que se passava naquela cabeça doentia dela e...

"Então, se esqueceu do que tinha para me falar?", ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas em desafio. Estava com um mau humor do caralho, os olhos cinzentos estreitos feitos os de um gato arisco.

"Amie, eu acho que..."

"Você já achou bastante coisa, James. Agora é só falar, você é bom em falar, não é?"

Respirou fundo. Não iria retrucar. Ela _ainda_ estava puta, e não tinha vindo apenas pelo bem da amizade. Jogou a mochila no chão e, dando as costas para ela, abriu o malão no pé da cama, onde continha uma pasta totalmente desorganizada, cheia de pergaminhos e fotos amassados, alguns com cheiro de mofo.

Ouviu seus passos se aproximarem, mas não se virou.

"Então, você realmente quer ver?", um bufar irritado foi sua única resposta. Suspirou, já sentindo o nariz incomodado com os pergaminhos. Aquilo seria muito mais difícil do que ele pensara. "Eu estava pesquisando sobre o Lewis nos anuários de Hogwarts. Sobre a família dele, os pais dele, qualquer coisa que eu pudesse encontrar. E então, eu encontrei isso nos registros do ano dos nossos pais e copiei", Jim pegou o pergaminho com a cópia dos registros escolares de Draco Malfoy. "Bom. Draco Lucius Malfoy, filho de Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy, nascido em 02 de Junho de 1980, sonserino e..."

"Me dá isso aqui", Amie puxou sem cerimônia alguma o pergaminho das mãos de Jim, como se quisesse ler com os próprios olhos para acreditar no que o primo estava falando. _Primo_. Ele nem sabia se eles realmente eram primos. Cada dia tinha mais certeza que não. "Foi só _isso _que você encontrou?"

"Bom, um monte de notícias, um monte de coisas sobre a família Malfoy... Amie... Você tem certeza que você quer ver tudo isso _agora_?", Jim passou a mão pelos olhos. Aquilo estava acontecendo rápido demais, ele não estava conseguindo realmente processar a situação. Há vinte minutos estava pensando se deveria dar um presente de dia dos Namorados para Violet Brown e agora estava mostrando para Amie aquilo que estivera coletando para _um dia_ mostrar para Amie.

Mas ela parecia realmente decidida. Voltou a sentar-se na cama dele, cruzando as pernas e colocando a pasta no colo. Aquela desordem toda deveria estar mexendo com os nervos dela, porque ela estava realmente muito séria, com o cenho franzido como se estivesse com uma puta dor de cabeça. E talvez estivesse. _Ele _estava ficando com uma.

"A família Malfoy era uma das mais tradicionais do mundo bruxo antes da guerra...", ele se sentiu compelido a informar, quando Amie puxou um dos recortes d'O Profeta Diário que anunciava o incêndio da Mansão em Wick. Aproximou-se um pouco, pegando outras cópias de livros que mencionavam a importância da família para o mundo bruxo. "Eles tinham o sangue puro... E se vangloriavam disso. Eram extremamente ricos e tinham algumas propriedades espalhadas pela Europa...", buscou entre as anotações um mapa marcado com tinta vermelha em alguns pontos, "principalmente na Escócia, e no interior da França... Eles vieram originalmente da França, do Vale do Loire... Acho que todas foram destruídas na Guerra..."

A garota parecia alheia ao que ele falava. Seus olhos passavam rapidamente pelos recortes e trechos dos livros que copiara especialmente para aquela ocasião bizarra.

"E bem... Eles geralmente não tinham muitos filhos, e tinham o costume de promover bailes tradicionais, nos quais se discutia abertamente suas opções políticas, inclusive com relação à miscigenação entre trouxas, nascidos trouxas, mestiços e sangues puros... E aparentemente eles eram bem a favor das ideias de Voldemort, mas eu não consegui ter muita certeza disso, os registros sobre eles são bastante escassos na medida em que a cronologia avança, sabe?"

Ela assentiu de leve e virou o rosto ligeiramente na sua direção, sem realmente encará-lo, ainda absorta nos recortes. As duas fotos que vinha comparando desde que descobrira aquelas informações, coladas em um pergaminho claro, eram o último 'registro' de sua pesquisa.

Sentiu um bolo na garganta. As fotos, na realidade, estavam um pouco rabiscadas, traços semelhantes circulados e flechas puxando características que se repetiam tanto nela quanto nele. Aos dezessete anos, Draco Malfoy era _extremamente_ parecido com Amie, e apenas um idiota não perceberia o que tinha acontecido ali.

E Amie não era nenhuma idiota, apesar de ter passado o último mês agindo como se fosse.

O silêncio que sucedeu o momento em que ela encontrou aquele último pergaminho pareceu durar uma eternidade. Amie estava vidrada nas fotos – seus olhos nem se mexiam e Jim perguntou-se, em certo ponto, se ela não tivera um treco ou coisa parecida. Mordeu o lábio inferior, esperando por alguma reação, mas ela só veio depois de uns bons cinco minutos e, como tudo que estava acontecendo naquele dia, foi bastante imprevisível: ela simplesmente pousou o pergaminho na pasta e ergueu os olhos cinzentos para ele.

"Meu pai morreu em 2004?"

_Ahn?_ Jim piscou algumas vezes. Talvez Ed tivesse razão, eles realmente eram muito burros para compreender o que se passava pela cabeça dela.

"Meu pai, James. Ronald Weasley. Ele morreu em 2004?"

"Sim, mas... O que isso tem a ver com...", _porra_. É claro. Se tio Ron tinha morrido em 2004, a não ser que tia Hermione tivesse tido uma gestação de três anos, ou feito uma inseminação artificial maluca, era completamente _impossível_ que Amie fosse uma Weasley. E era _isso _que ele estava tentando provar com as pesquisas sobre os Malfoy. Durante todo aquele tempo, ele se perguntara por que diabos tinham mentido para ela. Mas parecia muito claro, de repente, não é mesmo? "Amie..."

"Isso apareceu na minha frente depois da aula de História da Magia. É tão ridículo, é tão _óbvio!_", a voz da menina pareceu tomar um tom de emoção pela primeira vez desde que tinham começado a conversar. Pelo menos ela tinha saído daquela apatia toda, mas não era dessa maneira que ele queria ter que encará-la. "James, as datas não fazem sentido, meu pai morreu em 2004 e... E agora, essas coisas sobre o Draco... Eu..."

"Calma, calma. Não adianta a gente tentar atropelar as coisas", Jim deu um passo na direção dela. Amie tinha escondido o rosto nas mãos e ele estava com medo que ela estivesse se controlando para não chorar. Era melhor não tocar nela naquele momento, era capaz de levar outro tapa na cara, ou de estragar todo progresso que tinham feito até então. Precisava _realmente _ter calma.

"Eu não acredito que eu não percebi isso antes! Como é possível alguém ser tão idiota, meu Deus, é matemática _simples_. É conta de subtração! Isso esteve na minha frente desde _sempre_, e não era só isso, as sardas que eu não tenho, a porra do cabelo ruivo, a _Corvinal_!"

"Amie... Amie, _calma_", Jim se ajoelhou na frente dela. "Olha para mim", ele levou as mãos aos braços dela, tentando afastá-los de seu rosto na maior delicadeza possível. Encontrou menos resistência do que esperava – na realidade, as mãos de Amie estavam um pouco trêmulas, e seus olhos cheios de lágrimas que ainda não tinham ousado cair. "Amie... Eu estou aqui, tá?"

Jim sentiu o impacto do abraço dela com tanta surpresa que quase deixou os dois caírem no chão. Por sorte, seus reflexos fizeram com que a segurasse com força, mas se concentrou apenas no cheiro de maçã que vinha dos seus cabelos e os soluços que ela abafava em seu pescoço.

"Porque é injusto... E você não fala comigo um mês... E todos são uns idiotas... Eu não fiz nada e ninguém fala nada e... Por que nunca me contaram? Você é um escroto... Seu filho da puta...", as coisas que ela dizia não faziam o menor sentido. Porém, deixou que ela desabafasse, desembaraçando os nós dos seus cachos, sem levar em conta os xingamentos contra ele. Sentiu seus próprios olhos marejarem na medida em que os dedos finos apertaram mais sua camisa e somente grunhidos inteligíveis saíam de sua garganta.

Se fora desesperador não poder tocá-la, abraça-la ou falar com ela durante todo aquele tempo, era ainda mais desesperador tê-la tão perto de si, sabendo que ela estava machucada, que todos os ossos em seu corpo estavam doendo, e que ele não podia fazer absolutamente nada para que isso fosse embora.

Jim a afastou um pouco, e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, sentindo as palmas umedecerem com as lágrimas. Deslizou os polegares pela parte debaixo dos olhos dela, que estavam fechados e, depois, subiu com os dedos pelas maçãs do rosto e pelas têmporas, até chegar à raiz dos cabelos, onde entremeou as mãos.

"Amie", sua voz saiu muito mais fraca do que esperava. Provavelmente fruto de seu coração disparado. "Eu quis falar com você todos os dias... E quando você não acreditou em mim eu não soube o que fazer, sabe?", ele encostou a testa na dela e viu o cinza de perto, as pálpebras entreabertas mostrando apenas um rastro de cinza sob os cílios molhados. "Eu não quero... Eu não _posso_ ficar sem falar com você de novo. Eu..."

"Você é a única pessoa que eu tenho. Se eu perder vo...", Amie não terminou de falar, pois foi impedida pelos lábios de Jim se colando aos seus. Não seria possível precisar qual dos dois tinha iniciado o beijo - ele simplesmente aconteceu, _estava acontecendo_, e Jim não estava pensando em absolutamente nada além do quanto tinha sentido falta dela, do quanto quisera senti-la perto de si, do quanto esperava poder destruir todas as mágoas que a afligiam, do quanto imaginara como seria beijá-la novamente, desde aquele fim de tarde de Novembro.

Amie o segurou pela gola da camisa, repuxando o tecido já amarrotado, e os lábios dela estavam salgados devido às lágrimas, mas era, de alguma forma, um dos melhores gostos que ele já tinha experimentado. Jim segurou-a pela parte de trás da cabeça, deslizando as pontas dos dedos por seu couro cabeludo, puxando de leve os fios compridos com aquele perfume impossível, e ela suspirou dentro de seus lábios. Com a outra mão, ele a abraçou pela cintura, de modo que seu moletom subiu um pouco por seu corpo.

Os dedos de Amie passeavam pela gola da camisa dele, e dali para os botões, enquanto sua boca se afastava da dele, descendo em direção a seu pescoço, os lábios molhados sugando de leve a pele por ali. Um arrepio forte subiu por sua espinha e, por mais que não tivesse a menor vontade de parar, alguma voz irritante no fundo de sua mente insistiu para que ele se afastasse da menina antes que fizesse alguma besteira.

"Amie...", ele começou, a voz praticamente presa na garganta, tentando afastá-la pelos ombros, muito embora ela continuasse deslizando os lábios por seu pescoço. "Ei, Amie", ele sentia o coração palpitar na altura da boca quando a incitou com um pouco mais de força para longe de si.

Os olhos se encontraram por alguns instantes, a respiração dela se confundindo com a sua, e as mãos formigando contra o ombro quente, já que o moletom largo permitia que tocasse diretamente a pele clara em um dos lados.

"Eu... eu preciso ir embora," ela disse de repente, como se ainda estivesse entorpecida com tanta informação. E, com os passos rápidos, sumiu pela porta do dormitório, deixando rastro de maçãs para trás.

Jim deixou-se cair no colchão e encarou o dossel por uns bons minutos. Seus lábios e seu pescoço pareciam estar queimando, ainda que as mãos estivessem um tanto geladas. Respirou fundo. Não sabia a que conclusão chegar, tudo tinha sido muito rápido, tudo tinha mudado muito rápido.

Ou talvez nunca tivesse sido de outra maneira.

**###**

**01 de Março de 2021**

"Harry!", Ginny tentou mais uma vez segurar seu pulso. Ele se desvencilhou, sentindo o sangue ferver. Sabia que estava andando rápido demais – estava num _cemitério_, afinal – mas não conseguia controlar as próprias pernas. As mãos estavam trêmulas e suadas. "_Harry_, pelo amor de Deus, volte aqui, vamos conversar sobre isso!", a ruiva chamou, tentando não fazer alarde, enquanto andava atrás dele o mais rápido que seus saltos lhe permitiam.

"Não há conversa, Ginny, isso já passou dos limites!", ele respondeu, a jugular pulsando loucamente. Seu objetivo – a saída do cemitério – estava a poucos metros e absolutamente nada o desviaria daquele caminho. Foda-se que aquela não era uma área de aparatação autorizada. _Sendo quem eu sou, existem privilégios,_ Dumbledore lhe dissera uma vez, e isso era válido para o chefe do Departamento dos Aurores também.

"Harry, você nem ao menos sabe se o que esse homem falou é verdade! Precisa dar uma chance para que...!", atingiram o portão de ferro da saída. Assim que saíram da vista da guarita de entrada, Harry pegou a varinha das vestes, sem se importar se algum trouxa estava passando por ali. "Ah, você vai aparatar então? Espero que perca um braço! Eu vou atrás de você, estou avisando!"

"Isso é entre mim e ela, Ginny! É melhor você ficar fora disso."

"_Fora disso? _Ron era _meu irmão_, seu idiota! Você acha que eu não estou tão puta com essa história quanto você? Eu não vou ficar fora disso, _não mesmo_, eu só acho que..."

Harry não escutou o que Ginny tinha a dizer, concentrando-se na casa de tijolos que visitava todos os verões e, quando foi sugado pelo ar, pôde ouvir a ruiva protestar. A esposa provavelmente ficaria fodida com ele, mas aquilo não tinha importância no momento. Trataria disso em casa, após resolver os problemas iminentes. A cabeça doía e ele podia sentir alguns anos de sua vida indo embora devido ao imenso _ódio _que sentia da dona da varanda que acabara de se materializar sob seus pés.

Nunca viera a Whitby com raiva. Nessas horas ser bruxo era ruim, pois, apesar da magia facilitar uma porrada de coisas – há menos de um minuto estava a quatrocentos e vinte quilômetros dali, _céus_ – não havia o privilégio de _esfriar a cabeça_. Se dirigisse por quatro horas, escutando música e sentido o vento fresco no rosto, provavelmente escutaria o que Ginny tinha a dizer antes de tomar decisões precipitadas.

_Mas não_. Aquela não era uma decisão precipitada. Estava adiando isso a tempo demais, e aquilo fora a gota d'água. Tocou a campainha por tempo demais, sem se importar se iria perturbar a paz daquele sábado à tarde. Ele tentara ser bonzinho e compreensivo como todos esperavam que fosse, mas _chega_. Ele precisava falar algumas verdades para Hermione, sobre como ela vinha agindo, sobre Amie, sobre...

_Draco Malfoy_.

"Mas que merda é...", o loiro parou de falar quando viu quem estava à porta. Harry quase riu, incrédulo. Não acreditava naquilo. Ele provavelmente jogara pedras na cruz, porque não era possível que aquele bosta estivesse _atendendo a campainha_ da casa de Hermione. "Potter", ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Puta que o pariu, só pode ser assombração", Harry foi entrando na casa, sem se preocupar se seria convidado ou não. Malfoy não tentou impedi-lo – _ai _se tentasse – mas bateu a porta e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo com cara de poucos amigos. Ele estava de _calças de pijama_, pelo amor de Deus, e uma camiseta de algodão que parecia não ver uma lavanderia há semanas. "Cadê a Hermione?"

Harry evitou olhar o sonserino, pois todas as fibras de seu corpo estavam impregnadas pelo ódio que sentia dele, e provavelmente acabaria estuporando o bastardo se ele continuasse com aquela expressão azeda que não mudara desde quando eram apenas rivais de casa em Hogwarts. Ele abriu a boca para responder alguma coisa, mas os passos rápidos na escada anunciaram que Hermione tinha escutado alguma coisa e viera ver o que tinha acontecido.

Ela estava de robe e com os cabelos presos. Já não bastava o que tinha feito – _era primeiro de Março, porra_ – e ela ainda tivera coragem de dormir com aquele zumbi-trouxa-qualquer coisa que _matara_ Ron sufocado no próprio sangue. Realmente, se Harry tinha quaisquer dúvidas sobre o que viera fazer ali, elas tinham desaparecido no momento em que encarou os olhos castanhos confusos.

"Harry?"_, _ela franziu as sobrancelhas, os olhos viajando do sonserino recostado à porta ao rosto do amigo. Se é que continuariam amigos. No momento, Harry achava que não. "Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma cois..."

"Aconteceu! Aconteceu sim, Hermione. Aconteceu que hoje eu resolvi ir ao cemitério, porque, _sei lá_, é aniversário do Ron, aí eu imaginei que seria bom _alguém_ levar umas flores, e quando eu chego lá o que eu descubro? Que ele morreu em 2007! Não é incrível?", ele perguntou, falando mais alto do que deveria. _Foda-se_. A expressão surpresa no rosto de Hermione era _falsa_ e ele mal podia acreditar que ela fora capaz de fazer uma porra daquelas.

"Como... Como isso é possível?", ela perguntou, trazendo o robe para mais perto de si. Seus olhos pareciam buscar olhar para qualquer lugar menos para o rosto vermelho de Harry, que sentia as queimar as entranhas de raiva.

"Foi o que eu me perguntei! Como era possível! E aí eu resolvi perguntar para o coveiro, e ele não queria me dizer porra nenhuma, não estava falando coisa com coisa! Aí eu pensei, _nossa, _parece até que esse velho foi confundido, lancei um _finite incantatem _só para testar e _bingo_! Que merda você estava na cabeça, Hermione?"

A respiração de Harry estava rápida e ruidosa quando ele parou de falar. Hermione suspirou, relaxando os ombros por um momento e, com os olhos fechados, massageou as têmporas, como se fosse de repente acometida por uma enorme dor de cabeça.

"Do que ele está falando, Hermione?", Harry tinha até se esquecido que Draco Malfoy estava na sala, até que ele se mexeu e apoiou-se no balcão que separava o cômodo da cozinha, parecendo bastante confuso.

"Você se lembra de que deveria ter levado Amie para Hogwarts, em Janeiro? E, no final das contas, quem a levou fui eu?", ela voltou os olhos castanhos para Harry, que afirmou com a cabeça, não se sentindo nem um pouco mais calmo. "Ela voltou para casa aquele dia porque brigou com Jim. E ela brigou com Jim porque... Porque ele descobriu _umas coisas_, e a contou, e ela não quis acreditar."

"Que coisas?"

Hermione passou a mão pela nuca e pelo pescoço, como se estivesse se sentindo extremamente incomodada pelo que estava precisando contar. Harry notou que ela evitava olhar diretamente para Malfoy – pelo jeito, tudo que ela estava falando era novidade para ele também.

"Eu não entendi direito como aconteceu, mas Jim... Jim descobriu que Draco foi um bruxo", ela engoliu a seco. Malfoy deixou escapar um _quê?_, mas Harry continuou a olhá-la profundamente. "E contou isso a Amie. Quando... Quando eu vi que ela não tinha acreditado, eu... Eu achei que era melhor tomar alguma providência."

"Então quer dizer que você teve a chance de dizer a Amie a verdade e preferiu _mudar a data na lápide de Ron_ para não ter que fazer isso?", Harry deixou-se boquiabrir. Aquilo era inacreditável. Ele respeitara a decisão tomada por Hermione quando Amie estava para nascer – na qual estava _certo_ que Draco Malfoy nunca mais se aproximaria dela e que nunca teria direito de encostar na filha – mas apenas nessas condições aceitaria que a mentira fosse perpetuada. E fora bastante fácil viver por seis anos fingindo que Amie era sua sobrinha, _filha de seu irmão_, e trata-la como se ela tivesse sardas e olhos azuis. Porém, _a partir do momento_ em que Hermione resolvera ficar com Malfoy, Harry a vinha pressionando para contar a verdade para a menina. Exasperado, passou a mão pelos cabelos negros. "Isso é inacreditável! Para não dizer inaceitável, Hermione!"

"_Harry, _você precisa me entender!", a voz dela saiu um pouco mais aguda, como sempre ficava quando estava abalada com a situação. "Eu estou _protegendo_ a Amie!"

"Protegendo? Eu não sei o que acontece com você, Hermione, eu cansei de tentar entender porque diabos você age como se fosse _burra_! Você não pode mais _procrastinar_, Hermione, você não pode mais empurrar as coisas com a barriga por causa desse bosta!", Harry indicou Malfoy, sem olhar para ele. "Porque parece que é a ele quem você está protegendo, e não à Amie!"

"O que você sugere, Harry? Que eu fale para ela o que aconteceu, _exatamente _o que aconteceu? Que eu simplesmente diga que tudo em que ela acreditou a vida inteira era mentira? Eu não _posso _fazer isso, Harry, não enquanto ela não tem maturidade o suficiente para compreender!"

"Quem não tem maturidade o suficiente aqui é você, pelo jeito! Eu não sei que tipo de merda esse filho da puta plantou na sua cabeça, mas você não é a menina que eu conheci em Hogwarts! A Hermione Granger que eu conheci nunca perpetuaria uma mentira desse jeito! Eu cansei de tentar compreender, de tentar emendar as coisas para que você continue ignorando que é a culpada de tudo!", Harry apontou um dedo trêmulo para ela, sem ter consciência de que estava quase gritando. Hermione entreabriu os lábios. Seus olhos estavam começando a marejar, mas ela sustentou o olhar firme. "Você fez tudo que você achou certo até agora, mas foder com a memória de Ron só para continuar mentindo para sua filha? Vá para a puta que o pariu, Hermione, _isso _eu não vou permitir!"

"Você fala como se Ron fosse santo!", ela gritou de volta, apontando para ele também. Harry sentia o sangue ferver, e sua cabeça doía tanto que ele começou a se perguntar se não era a porra da cicatriz. "Como se ele não tivesse feito nada! Não tivesse me traído, não tivesse transado com a Parkinson, não tivesse ganhado dinheiro sujo, não tives..."

"ELE ESTÁ MORTO! PORRA!", Harry gritou tão alto que Hermione estremeceu, parando de falar. Os olhos verdes estavam úmidos de raiva, e ele não conseguiria conter aquilo dentro de si por nem mais um segundo. "Morto! Ele fez tudo que fez por você! Ele foi sufocado no próprio sangue, Hermione, ele foi espancado até a morte e você deveria ter pensando nas consequências antes de ter aberto as pernas para o assassino dele!"

Harry mal teve tempo de processar o que estava acontecendo quando se sentiu atacado por Draco Malfoy, que o agarrou pela camisa e o empurrou com força contra a porta de entrada, o punho fechado perto de seu queixo.

"Agora já chega! Você não vai mais falar assim com ela, seu filho de uma puta! Se o seu problema é comigo, você vai resolvê-lo _comigo_!"

"Draco!", Hermione exclamou, levando ambas as mãos à boca, muito embora Harry não tivesse visto isso, de tão concentrado no olhar de Malfoy que estava.

"Me dê um motivo para quebrar a sua cara, Malfoy. _Um motivo_.", Harry encarou o covarde por tempo o suficiente para que faíscas de ódio saíssem do olhar de ambos. Hermione exclamou mais alguma coisa que ele não conseguiu identificar, de tão absorto na raiva que sentia, e o tempo só voltou a correr quando ela surgiu atrás de Malfoy, de algum jeito, puxando-o para longe do auror.

A distância não acalmou nenhum dos dois. Harry não sentia o rosto tão quente desde o dia que descobrira que Tim Miles encontrara uma caixa sobre Pansy Parkinson no porão de sua casa. Ele abriu e fechou o punho, tentando fazer o sangue circular, porque os dedos de suas mãos estavam formigando.

"Harry... Vamos falar sobre isso como dois adultos, por favor... Você precisa me entender, eu sei que o que eu fiz não foi certo, mas..."

"Foda-se, Hermione", Malfoy a interrompeu, o rosto rosado de raiva, e seus olhos cinzentos ainda não tinham se desprendido dos de Harry. "A filha não é sua, Potter. Nós vamos fazer como nós bem entendemos."

Harry riu. Harry riu, porque não havia nada mais a ser feito diante daquele show de ridículo que estava presenciando desde que Draco Malfoy reaparecera em sua vida.

"_Ela não é minha filha?_ Então qual foi a primeira palavra que ela disse, Malfoy? Com quantos anos ela começou a andar, quando perdeu seu primeiro dente? Quando ela manifestou os primeiros sinais de magia? Hein? Vamos lá, _papai_!", o rosto de Malfoy ficou lívido, de repente. O tom rosado foi embora, dando lugar a um branco doentio, e Harry não poderia se importar menos com aquele imbecil. "Você não saberia nem o nome dela se fosse por mim, seu filho da puta, e você sabe por que Hermione não conta a verdade para ela?", Hermione abriu os lábios, prestes a interrompê-lo. "Porque ela tem _vergonha_ por você ser o pai de Amie. Ela prefere violar o túmulo de Ron a olhar nos olhos de Amie e dizer que ela é filha de um Comensal da Morte. E não, Hermione, o Ron não era um santo, mas ele não era um assassino. E esse desgraçado ao seu lado é. E sempre será."

**###**

**25 de Abril de 2021**

Já fazia um mês desde o início oficial da Primavera, mas curiosamente aquele era o primeiro dia realmente _quente_ do ano. O noroeste da Escócia, onde Hogwarts estava localizada, nunca recebia muitas ondas de calor e os invernos pareciam durar muito mais do que o normal. Tony não se importava, porém. Guildford, onde nascera, e onde passava a maior parte dos verões, era bastante abafada. Ele preferia o frio. Ele preferia qualquer coisa que não o lembrasse de sua casa.

De qualquer forma, aquele sábado em Abril amanheceu com um nevoeiro leve, que se dissipou por volta das dez horas, dando espaço a um sol forte e convidativo. Os alunos saíram do castelo para conseguir um espaço no gramado, como um bando de insetos. _E começam a fazer coisas que não deviam, ficam todos animadinhos_, dissera a Prof.ª Daphne na reunião de monitoria que acabara de terminar, _já tive a idade de vocês, sei como é_.

Obviamente que sabia como era. A Prof.ª Daphne tinha pouco mais de quarenta anos, um corpo de fazer inveja a qualquer menina de dezesseis, e nunca tinha se casado, mas com certeza não era por falta de opção. Ela viajava vezes demais a Hogsmeade e se importava de menos com o que os alunos faziam no Salão Comunal. Tony achava que ela era uma puta mulher, e tinha por ela uma admiração enorme, muito embora soubesse fazer poções melhor do que ela.

O sol machucou suas íris azuis quando ele colocou o pé para fora do castelo. Andou por cinco minutos pelo pátio externo e resolveu tirar a camisa de dentro da calça e enrolar as mangas até os cotovelos. Foda-se que um monitor não podia andar desalinhado quando estava em serviço – os professores não estariam do lado de fora. Se estivessem, os pontos das casas ficariam em negativo, porque _de fato_ as pessoas ficavam mais animadas com o calor.

Duas meninas da Lufa-Lufa, por exemplo, estavam jogadas sobre as capas, ambas de bruços, balançando as pernas grossas enquanto cochichavam algo que liam n'O Semanário das Bruxas, enquanto outra menina (uma Grifinória do sétimo ano, se ele não se enganava) resolvera que era uma boa ideia tomar sol nas costas de sutiã aberto. Com essa ele precisou conversar, advertindo sobre as regras, e ela o olhou com a cara mais fechada do universo. Grifinórios não gostavam dele, mas ele também não gostava de grifinórios, então não tinha problema algum.

Seguindo até o lago, pôde identificar um casal um pouco empolgado entre os arbustos. Afastou-os sutilmente, aconselhando-os a utilizar uma das salas vazias da Torre do Norte, se precisassem, porque os jardins realmente não eram a melhor ideia naquele momento, e eles aprenderiam da maneira difícil se não soubessem ser discretos. Soltou um risinho quando o casal o agradeceu e se afastou. Uns cinco metros para frente, James Potter estava sentado, com a cabeça de Violet Brown apoiada em seu colo, muito embora seu olhar estivesse na outra margem do lago.

Onde, obviamente, Amie Granger tinha encontrado seu lugar isolado ao sol.

Caminhou em direção a ela, sem se importar se o moleque iria estuporá-lo no caminho. Amie era uma boa companhia. Ele demorara mais de um ano para saber apreciá-la, mas desde o começo daquele semestre, as coisas tinham mudado um pouco em relação a eles. Amie fora, finalmente, dispensada das tutorias – mesmo que teoricamente ainda estivessem estudando assuntos extracurriculares – e, por isso mesmo, se encontravam com menos frequência. Ela estava sempre sozinha e quieta, e Tony sentia uma empatia estranha por ela. Talvez uma simpatia. Não saberia dizer.

Só sabia que não perdia mais oportunidades de conversar com ela. Talvez eles fossem amigos, desde aquele dia no trem em que ele lhe contara coisas que mais ninguém sabia sobre si, e que ela adormecera em seu ombro e ele inspirara shampoo de maçã durante umas boas três horas, até que o perfume ficasse gravado em suas narinas.

Ela estava sentada sobre a capa, descalça, com as pernas brancas de fora, já que tinha subido a saia um pouco mais do que o normal, e usava apenas uma regata branca ao invés da camisa do uniforme. Estava mais magra do que no início do ano, as clavículas delicadas despontando na pele pálida, que refletia um tom saudável de creme contra o sol. Seus cabelos presos num coque tinham um leve brilho dourado e ela lia um livro qualquer, com os olhos cinzentos apertados, mal notando que ele havia se aproximado.

Tony se pegou sorrindo antes mesmo que pudesse impedir os lábios de se curvarem para cima.

"Eu deveria tirar uns cinquenta pontos da Corvinal pela sua falta de roupa", brincou, chamando-lhe a atenção. A menina deu um sobressalto antes de identifica-lo, e ele esperava que ela fosse corar e puxar a camisa para cobrir o corpo, mas Amie apenas soltou um risinho pelo nariz.

"E eu tiraria uns cem da Sonserina pelo seu _excesso_ de roupa. Não está morto de calor, não?", ela perguntou, afastando-se um pouco para a direita, como se quisesse dar espaço para que ele se sentasse sobre a capa também. Tony passou a mão pelo cabelo escuro, que começava a suar na raiz, e aceitou o convite.

"Acabei de voltar da reunião dos monitores. Eu bem que iria para uma delas pelado, se pudesse, mas...", comentou, observando rapidamente a curva do ombro de Amie sob a regata. Era de tom branco leite, bem como a pele dele, muito embora ele ganhasse sardas nos ombros, bem sobre os trapézios, se pegasse muito sol. Amie pelo visto não tinha a mesma tendência.

Ela riu do que ele disse, marcando a página do livro que lia e o deixando de lado. Mas logo o sorriso se esmaeceu e os olhos dela se prenderam à superfície prateada do lago, como se tivesse se esquecido por um momento de que ele estava ao seu lado.

"Como você está?", Tony sentiu certa necessidade em perguntar.

Amie deu com os ombros imaculadamente brancos, e respirou fundo. Pela expressão em seu rosto, devia fazer um bom tempo que ninguém lhe perguntava aquilo. Ou que se importava com aquilo. Tony dobrou as pernas e apoiou os antebraços nos joelhos, esperando em silêncio para que ela se sentisse apta a dizer alguma coisa.

Trinta segundos.

"Às vezes, parece que a Terra mudou o eixo de rotação, de repente. Mas não é como se a gente a sentisse girando, não é mesmo? A gente não sente porra nenhuma. Então, qual é a diferença?"

Tony franziu as sobrancelhas. Amie estava falando em metáforas, e isso não era um bom sinal. Significava que não conseguia expressar o que estava acontecendo com fatos, porque ainda não tinha aceitado ou compreendido os fatos.

Desde que voltaram das férias, em Janeiro, ele pôde observar algumas coisas no que diziam respeito a ela. Fora dispensada da tutoria porque não conseguia mais se _concentrar _em _ir mal_ em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Os boatos estavam por toda parte. Amie queimara a mão na aula de Herbologia, errara os ingredientes da poção, ganhara uma detenção por mandar o Prof. Corner para o inferno, e não conversava com ninguém da Corvinal que não fosse Owen Carmichael, e ainda assim em doses muito pequenas. Passava dia e noite na biblioteca, estudando a matéria de História da Magia – _A Última Grande Guerra _– e voltara, aos poucos, a falar com o primo, muito embora os dois estivessem mantendo uma distância estranhamente formal. _Havia_ algo de errado no mundo dela. Só um idiota não perceberia aquilo.

"Bom... Mudaria tudo, não mudaria? As leis de Newton e a porra toda, o sol não nasceria no Oriente, ou talvez o Ocidente se chamasse Oriente, aí os deuses humanos seriam outros, provavelmente. Não é porque não sentimos a rotação que não faria a menor diferença se ela mudasse de sentido", ele olhou para a lateral de seu rosto. Amie mordeu o lábio inferior de leve, segurando um suspiro entre os dentes.

"E se ela _sempre_ teve o mesmo sentido, mas você não sabia disso? Será que uma coisa só passa a ser real se acreditamos nela?"

Tony voltou a passar a mão pelos cabelos ligeiramente suados. Estava calor demais para aquele tipo de reflexão. Ele gostaria de tomar uma daquelas batidas com limão, gelo e vodca, que experimentara numa das festas que fora com Phillipe no último verão. Quem sabe poderia dar uma para Amie também, e então conversariam eternamente sobre o eixo de rotação da Terra, entre outras questões filosóficas que o atingiam bem melhor quando estava bêbado. Soltou um risinho embargado, deixando o corpo ir para trás, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, meio deitado.

"Você vai me contar o que aconteceu ou vamos ficar falando em códigos para sempre?", Tony esticou as pernas e seus ossos estalaram. Amie sorriu de leve. Tony observou, com dificuldade por causa do sol nos olhos, a curva da nuca exposta da menina. Alguns fios de cabelo castanho claro estavam grudados na pele por causa do suor; uma penugem leve e dourada cintilava em suas costas semi-expostas pela regata fina, e os ossos de suas omoplatas e da coluna vertebral apareciam sob a pele quando ela se mexia.

"Ronald Weasley", ela disse, num suspiro. Uma brisa fresca soprou, ondulando a superfície do lago e fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse um pouco. Amie deslizou as mãos pelos braços nus. "Meu pai. Ele não é meu pai."

Tony franziu as sobrancelhas. Não se sentia nem um pouco espantado. Estudara famílias de sangue-puro por bastante tempo, e sabia que os Weasley eram uma das mais tradicionais do mundo bruxo. Não eram nobres, não tinham lema, dinheiro ou brasão – agiam quase como coadjuvantes na História da Magia, mas de alguma forma estavam sempre presentes nas grandes decisões. O que era curioso era que, apesar de sempre se levantarem para defenderem trouxas, mestiços e _sangue-ruins_, só foram começar a se misturar com eles por casamento bem tarde, apenas na geração anterior à de Amie.

Não havia muito sobre Ronald Weasley nos livros, além de que fora o melhor amigo do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e um auror muito respeitado, morto por um Comensal da Morte. Não havia muito nos livros sobre coadjuvantes. Mas pelas fotos, mesmo que apenas gravuras, era bastante óbvio para um bom observador o quanto Amie _não _se parecia com aquela família.

Ao mesmo tempo, não soube o que falar para a menina. Não queria demonstrar compaixão, mesmo porque não a sentia. O máximo que conseguia extrair daquela situação era um pouco de _inveja._ A vida inteira Tony esperara descobrir que seu pai não era seu pai. Respirou fundo, voltando a se sentar. Amie não se sentia da mesma forma. Ela amara e admirara Ronald Weasley durante a vida inteira. Conseguia entender o que a menina quisera dizer com a história do eixo de rotação da Terra.

"Como você descobriu isso, Amie?", perguntou.

"Como eu só descobri isso _agora_, é o que me pergunto", ela disse, amarga, com a voz mais forte do que ele esperava que estivesse. "Estava na minha cara, Tony. Todos esses anos eu ia ao cemitério visitar o meu pai e eu não percebia que era _impossível_ ele ser meu pai se tinha morrido em 2004. Eu sou muito burra, _muito burra_! Precisou de uma aula idiota de História da Magia para que eu ligasse os pontos, para que eu percebesse que se ele tinha morrido no final da maldita Guerra, não tinha como ele ser meu pai! E por que minha mãe mentiu esse tempo todo?"

Amie escondeu o rosto nas mãos, inconformada consigo mesma. Ficou assim por uns segundos, e Tony desejou que ela não estivesse chorando, pois aí sim, não saberia o que fazer. Não estava acostumado a dar conselhos. Phillipe sempre tinha opiniões muito fortes sobre as coisas e sempre sabia o que fazer de um jeito ou de outro, enquanto Rebecca... Bem, eles não eram realmente _amigos_. Um pouco incomodado, olhou para os lados, e quando viu que ela ainda mantinha o rosto escondido, resolveu tocar-lhe o ombro.

"Não fique assim", ele disse, achando apropriado.

Isso chamou a atenção da menina, que finalmente tirou as mãos da face, e muito embora suas feições estivessem contraídas, ela não estava com os olhos marejados quando olhou para ele, e depois para a mão dele contra sua pele. Tony deslizou a mão de seu ombro para seu braço, parando antes do cotovelo e subindo novamente, sentindo a pele dela macia como a casca de um pêssego sob os dedos.

"Eu não sei por que sua mãe mentiu, mas ela deve ter tido seus motivos. E... Muitas vezes não gostamos de ver a verdade para nos protegermos. Talvez você sempre soubesse, e mesmo assim sua mente lhe impediu de ter consciência disso", ele falou, arrumando a alça fina de sua regata. Sorriu de leve. Amie parecia um pouco desconcertada, como se estivesse tentando processar tanto o que ele dizia quanto a sensação de seu toque. Um sorriso leve subiu ao canto dos lábios de Tony. "E autoproteção nunca é uma coisa _burra_. É, na realidade, inteligente até demais."

"Não posso deixar de pensar que eu vivi uma mentira", ela confessou baixinho e, num movimento inesperado, trouxe uma das mãos sobre a dele que estava em seu ombro, os dedos estranhamente gelados e finos, de unhas curtas e branquinhas de esmalte, apoiados sobre as costas da mão dele.

"Mas era sua verdade. Agora você poderá viver outra. Pode ser empolgante, se você pensar bem... Como se alguém tivesse voltado no tempo e mudado todo o seu futuro", ele comentou, virando a mão até que a dela estivesse apoiada em sua palma. Deslizou o polegar pelos nós de seus dedos devagar, e isso a fez soltar a respiração devagar pela boca.

"Como num filme...", ela disse, no meio do suspiro.

Tony desviou os olhos da corvinal por um momento, apenas para verificar se alguém estava observando aquela cena. Obviamente que estava. James Potter tinha se levantado, agarrando a namoradinha pela mão, e agora pisava duro em direção do castelo, enquanto ela seguia em seu encalço, talvez sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Não conseguiu não rir, e soltou a mão de Amie. Não tinha feito aquilo apenas para causar raiva em Potter, mas parecia bem menos divertido, quando ele não estava olhando.

"O que aconteceu entre você e o Potter?", Tony perguntou, indicando com a cabeça o outro lado do lago. Amie se mexeu, provavelmente um pouco desconfortável, e começou a estalar os ossos dos dedos, um por um. Teria usado o termo _primo_, mas se ela não era filha de Weasley, eles não eram primos. _Hum... _

"Coisas demais", ela umedeceu os lábios e olhou para o lugar indicado por ele. Respirou fundo. "Nós brigamos feio e eu acho que nunca mais vai ser a mesma coisa... Mas... Bom, ele tem me ajudado com umas coisas, então não posso simplesmente azará-lo".

"Então ele é seu novo tutor? Vai ver por isso você melhorou em Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas", Tony brincou, empurrando um pouco o ombro dela com o dele. Amie riu de leve.

"Esse aí não poderia ensinar ninguém", ela mordeu o lábio inferior, um pouco daquele brilho sonserino surgindo em seu olhar cinzento. Tony imaginou que, quem quer que fosse o pai de Amie, com certeza tinha pertencido à casa da serpente. E, no final das contas, a famosíssima Hermione Granger era mesmo uma daquelas _nerds safadas_, como Phillipe já previra muitas vezes. _Confraternizando_ com Sonserinos. Era engraçado. "A gente... A gente se beijou."

Aquilo o pegou de surpresa. Era muito estranho pensar em Amie beijando alguém. É claro, ele tivera treze anos um dia, já fora frequentador assíduo das partidas de verdade ou desafio que aconteciam ali mesmo, naqueles lados remotos do lago, mas Amie sempre fora _apaixonadinha_ por ele. Espantava-o saber que ela não era uma daquelas menininhas esperando por seu príncipe no cavalo branco. E o _primo_! Tony sempre desconfiara de que todo aquele ciúme e excesso de proteção vinham do _algo a mais_ que ele sentia por ela. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhando-a com curiosidade.

"Não... Não foi meu primeiro beijo... Mas...", ela ficou com as bochechas vermelhas, o que nada tinha a ver com o sol. "Sei lá, eu estava meio estranha, acho que teria beijado ele por horas se ele não me parasse, e depois ele quis conversar sobre isso, mas eu não estava realmente dentro de mim. Eu não _queria_ beijar ele, simplesmente... Eu não sei se eu deveria estar falando isso para você."

Tony riu. Que bagunça. Mas assim era a vida, não era? Ele e Rebecca _namoravam_ e ela passava mais parte do tempo ignorando-o do que transando com ele, enquanto ele não estava nem aí se tinha ou não que trai-la, portanto não era problema algum que Amie tivesse beijado Potter enquanto ele namorava a colega de casa e morria de ciúmes toda vez que a prima – opa, não era mais – conversava com alguém da mesma espécie.

"Então vocês estão se pegando escondidos?", ele perguntou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Era bom saber que ela estava com vergonha, e rindo. Pelo menos tinha se esquecido das coisas ruins que vinham acontecendo, das suas novas verdades. Por mais que lhe custasse admitir, Tony não queria que Amie se sentisse triste. _Talvez _eles fossem amigos.

"Não!", ela exclamou com veemência, tons de rosa surgindo em seu rosto todo. "Não, aconteceu só uma vez, _ele está namorando_, e agora começou a me deixar em paz, finalmente... Bom, mais ou menos. Ele ainda fica me olhando estranho quando a gente se fala."

"Isso é bom", Tony piscou um olho. "Significa que você foi inesquecível."

"Ah", Amie voltou a ficar vermelha. Levou as mãos ao elástico que prendia os cabelos e os soltou, espalhando o cheiro de maçã pelo ar conforme balançava as ondas de castanho claro. A alça da blusa dela deslizou pelo ombro, mas ela não ligou. "Isso você vai ter que perguntar para ele."

"Ou eu mesmo posso testar", ele disse, fingindo seriedade, tentativamente. Amie girou o rosto em sua direção rapidamente, com os lábios entreabertos de surpresa. Ela lhe olhou nos olhos por tanto tempo, sem se mexer ou respirar, que Tony se perguntou se alguém tinha congelado o tempo. "Brincadeira", ele riu e cutucou as costelas dela, o que a fez se encolher e rir também.

Ela fugiu habilmente das cócegas, levantando-se e colocando a camisa sem abotoar sobre a regata branca. "Preciso ir, sabe. Tenho teste prático de Transfiguração na segunda-feira, e se eu pisar na bola com o Prof. Corner de novo..."

Tony também se levantou, ajudando-a a recolher as coisas, os livros e as roupas, e ela colocou os cabelos que caíam em seu rosto para trás das orelhas, antes de encará-lo rapidamente. Quando estavam em pé, ela era pelo menos uma cabeça e meia mais baixa que ele.

"Tem mais testes na próxima semana?", perguntou. Os dele começavam apenas na segunda semana de Maio. Amie balançou a cabeça negativamente, organizando os pertences sobre o braço. Primeiro a capa em que tinham se sentado, depois a gravata e as meias, e enfim o livro. Os sapatos estavam encaixados nos dedos da outra mão. "Podemos nos encontrar na quinta, então? Faz tempo que não estudamos."

O rosto dela se iluminou por um momento. Mas, mesmo assim, Tony podia ver que ela não estava _bem_. A presença dele lhe animava e atiçava diversos sentimentos bons, com certeza – era até estranho pensar que ele podia causar isso em alguém – mas havia algo muito mais profundo, que ele não conseguiria ajudar a cicatrizar com uma brincadeira ou duas.

"Vou ver com o meu novo tutor o que eu posso fazer...", ela sorriu e se afastou com os pés descalços afundando na grama em torno do lago. Tony a observou dar a volta pela margem, passando pelo lugar em que Potter estivera, e daí sumindo para trás dos arbustos, em direção ao castelo.

Tony percebeu que estava sorrindo de leve enquanto ela se afastava, até que algo brilhante chamou sua atenção na grama, onde a capa de Amie estivera estendida. Franziu o cenho e se abaixou para pegar entre as mãos uma corrente fina e prateada, com um pingente azul. Mesmo quem não a conhecia direito poderia ter certeza de que aquilo pertencia a dela. Sorriu novamente, guardando a corrente no bolso da calça. Esperava poder devolver na quinta-feira.

**###**

**01 de Março de 2021**

Draco bateu a porta do banheiro, tirando a camiseta surrada e apoiando as mãos na parede. O vômito deslizou de seu estômago para seu esôfago, saindo de sua boca, gosmento, com um cheiro pior ainda do que a cor. Amaldiçoou a si mesmo por ter comido tanto no almoço, e amaldiçoou Hermione ainda mais, por tê-lo obrigado. Lágrimas finas saíam de seus olhos apertados, e seu corpo só achou que aquela palhaçada já tinha ido longe demais quando pequenas nódoas de sangue começaram a sair com a bile.

Depois de dar a descarga e observar aquela mistura nojenta desaparecer lentamente, Draco encostou-se à porta fechada e deixou as pernas enfraquecerem, escorregando até conseguir se sentar nos azulejos frios. Passou a mão pela testa e pelos cabelos úmidos de suor gelado, e respirou fundo. Conseguia ouvir os gritos vindos do andar de baixo, mas por sorte, não conseguia entender o que eles diziam.

Tampou o rosto com ambas as mãos, apertando os olhos com as pontas dos dedos, no intuito de livrá-los de qualquer resquício de lágrimas ali presentes, e então apoiou os antebraços nos joelhos dobrados, entrelaçando as mãos. Ficou assim por tempo suficiente para que os gritos cessassem, e o suor frio deixasse sua pele macilenta. Mexeu-se apenas quando pequenos calafrios subiram por sua espinha, lhe erguendo os pelos do corpo, e o gosto azedo do vômito na língua se tornou insuportável.

Apoiou-se na pia após escovar os dentes e encarou o próprio reflexo. Os cabelos formavam uma massa perolada disforme, pois ainda não os tinha penteado, a barba crescia desregular pelo rosto, e ele não pareceria tão doente se não fosse pelas olheiras leves sob os olhos. Suspirou, cansado. Na maior parte das vezes tentava não demonstrar, mas estava cansado. E as palavras de Potter, ressoando em sua mente, eram um peso desnecessário em seus ombros.

Porque ele tinha razão. Não tinha? Draco não era pai de Amie. Não de _verdade_. Ele soubera que a filha era uma menina quando ela já tinha quatro anos de idade. Ele nunca poderia se lembrar da sensação de carregá-la no colo, de observar Hermione lhe dando o peito, ou de sentir seus dedinhos se fecharem em torno de seu indicador.

Ele nunca saberia a primeira palavra que ela disse, a não ser que perguntasse. Não era sua culpa. Draco nunca pedira para ser afastado de Hermione. _Ela _quem tinha achado que aquilo seria melhor. A decisão fora dela e ele não teve a chance nem de tocar seu ventre cheio.

Mas, de alguma forma, era sim sua culpa. Ele _era_ um assassino. E um assassino que conseguiu a liberdade entregando as pessoas que mais confiaram nele. Nott, McLaggen, Parkinson, mandara todos para o inferno em troca de um lugar no mundo dos vivos, mas no fundo sentira-se mais morto que qualquer um. A culpa sempre seria dele, e isso o fazia se perguntar de vez em quando – principalmente depois que vomitava – se ele _queria_ que Amie soubesse a verdade. E a linha entre o sim e o não era fina demais.

A porta do banheiro se abriu. Draco viu a figura magra de Hermione através do espelho, e eles se encararam pelo reflexo.

"Ele foi embora", ela suspirou, tentando não demonstrar fraqueza na voz. Aquela mulher era uma das pessoas mais fortes que Draco conhecia e, mesmo assim, sua fragilidade podia ser palpável, de vez em quando. O certo seria abraça-la e confortá-la, mas não conseguiu se mexer.

"Por que ele veio, em primeiro lugar, Hermione? Por que você não conversou comigo sobre isso antes?", escutou a própria voz indagando, antes que pudesse se controlar e dizer a si mesmo que ela não precisava de outra briga. Ela soltou o ar nos pulmões pela boca, aproximando-se dele, um pouco relutante.

Draco ainda encarava o espelho quando sentiu os braços dela envolverem seu torso, e ela apoiou a lateral do rosto em suas costas nuas. Baixou os olhos do próprio reflexo para observar o esmalte claro das unhas dela, nos dedos entrelaçados.

"A gente pode conversar sobre isso depois?", a voz dela saiu abafada. Draco conseguia sentir sua respiração nas costas, quente e um pouco mais acelerada do que o normal. O estômago voltou a doer. Respirando fundo, virou-se para ela, segurando seu rosto com ambas as mãos e lhe obrigando a encará-lo. Ela desviou o olhar mesmo assim. Draco a soltou.

"Não. Já passou da hora de falarmos sobre isso", o estômago deu mais uma pontada. Como era engraçado, o destino. A grifinória sabe-tudo, a bruxa mais brilhante de seu tempo, fugindo dos próprios problemas, enquanto o sonserino covarde tentava fazê-la enfrentá-los. Apoiou a mão no próprio abdômen. Eles não eram mais tão jovens. Mais do que nunca, estava na hora de agirem como adultos.

"Sinceramente, não é o momento", ela passou a mão pelos cabelos cheios e saiu do banheiro, parecendo aborrecida. Draco entendia. Ele _entendia_ que ela não queria conversar. Potter tinha acabado de ir embora e a voz dela estava até mesmo um pouco rouca de tantos gritos, mas Draco não achava justo. Não era justo com ele nem com Amie, que ela continuasse tomando decisão atrás de decisão, sem nunca perguntar o que eles achavam melhor. Foi atrás dela.

"E quando vai ser, Hermione? Quando você vai começar a dividir comigo o que se passa na sua cabeça? Eu estou tentando, puta merda, eu _estou_, mas eu não quero esperar que as coisas estejam completamente fodidas para fazer alguma coisa!"

"As coisas já estão completamente fodidas. Só você não percebeu isso ainda", ela disse com firmeza, abrindo as janelas do quarto, deixando entrar uma brisa gelada, que fez com que a pele de Draco se arrepiasse. Sentiu cheiro de mar quando respirou fundo. Hermione trouxe o robe mais para perto do corpo. "Céus, eu só estou tentando proteger a minha filha."

"A _nossa_ filha, Hermione! _Nossa_. Porque o Merdinha-Que-Sobreviveu pode falar o que quiser, mas a Amie _é_ minha filha, e eu _me importo_ com o que acontece com ela. Eu _sei _que você passou a vida inteira tomando decisões sozinha, mas esse não é mais o caso, ok? Eu estou aqui agora, e eu não pretendo ir a lugar nenhum, mas se você continuar fazendo as coisas que quer sem ao menos me perguntar..."

"Você quer se explicar para a Amie, Draco? _Você quer?_ Porque se você quiser, eu vou lá e troco novamente a data na lápide do Ron, e faço o que você e o Harry acham que é melhor! Mas me permita ter um bom lugar na plateia quando você estiver contando tudo, porque honestamente, vai ser muito interessante. Você pretende começar por que parte?", a voz dela se alterou. Draco sabia que a cabeça dela ainda estava quente da briga com Potter, mas aquele timbre mais agudo irritou-o mesmo assim.

"Você falou que aquele moleque já descobriu coisas sobre mim, Hermione! É apenas uma questão de tempo até a verdade aparecer! Nossa filha não é burra, ela pode ser ingênua, mas ela não vai ser para sempre! Então, eu sugiro que a gente comece a pensar em _como_ vamos contar a verdade para a Amie antes que ela descubra sozinha, o que seria mil vezes pior!"

"Ela não passa de uma menina de treze anos, Draco! É o momento mais confuso na vida de qualquer garota! Se a dissermos alguma coisa agora, ela vai reagir do pior jeito possível! Você não sabe como ela reagiu ao que o Jim falou!"

"Não sei!", Draco também ergueu a voz. Seu abdômen todo doía, como se suas entranhas estivessem pegando fogo. "Não sei, porque até o presente momento, eu nem sabia que esse moleque tinha falado alguma coisa! Entendeu o que eu estou tentando dizer?_ Ainda_, depois de todo esse tempo, eu sou um _estranho_ para você!"

Os olhos dela tinham começado a marejar. "De que diabos você está falando? Depois de _tudo que você fez_ eu ainda te aceitei na minha vida, e na vida da Amie! O Harry tem razão! Eu me importo tanto com você que eu não quero que você perca o pouco que você conquistou com ela! Porque é isso que vai acontecer, Draco! Ela vai ter nojo de você no momento que souber da verdade, e você ainda assim está louco para contar?"

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos, cansado. Às vezes tinha vontade de desistir daquela porra toda. Era _tão difícil_. Ele só queria que fosse mais fácil. Ele sabia que era culpa dele, mas ele tinha uma esperança idiota de que um dia, não faria mais diferença. Lembrava-se das palavras de Ginny Weasley: _Amie é a única coisa nesse mundo que ainda tem a capacidade de te perdoar, e de te amar como uma filha ama a um pai_. Talvez fosse verdade. Mas agora Amie tinha treze anos, e não mais seis. Ela não era mais um projeto de gente num vestido de princesa, que só sabia contar a quantidade de dedos nos pés e nas mãos.

"Ela vai ter tanto nojo de mim quanto terá de você, Hermione. Acho que você tem mais medo que ela não te perdoe, do que de qualquer outra coisa."

Hermione cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, olhando para o lado. Seus olhos estavam visivelmente cheios de lágrimas. "Eu não matei ninguém."

Draco soltou um risinho pelo nariz, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu as córneas arderem. Então, era isso. Potter tinha razão. Ela não queria que a filha soubesse que seu verdadeiro pai era um _assassino_. Encarou-lhe por alguns segundos. O perfil se destacava contra a luz do dia branco lá fora, vinda da janela aberta, e seus olhos estavam trêmulos de tão marejados, mas ela permanecia com as sobrancelhas contraídas e uma expressão séria. _Foda-se_, pensou. Se iriam dar voltas e voltas e voltas e parar no mesmo lugar, ele não iria mais se esforçar.

Voltou ao banheiro para pegar a camiseta que tinha jogado por ali, e voltou a vesti-la. Sua calça jeans estava embolada perto da cama desfeita, onde eles tinham passado muito tempo antes de Potter aparecer. Talvez os lençóis ainda estivessem úmidos. Não era hora de pensar nisso. Trocou de calça, sem fazer o menor som, e ela ainda não tinha mudado de posição. A chave do carro estava na mesa de cabeceira. Contornou a cama para pegá-la, parando na frente de Hermione por um instante.

Levou a mão a seu queixo e girou seu rosto, forçando-a novamente a encará-lo. Hermione piscou, deixando uma lágrima escorrer do olho esquerdo, mas não descruzou os braços, ou amoleceu a expressão. Draco apoiou a mão em sua bochecha úmida, deslizando o polegar pela maçã esquerda de sua face.

"Você precisa tentar também, ok? Enquanto você tiver que pedir perdão para o Weasley por cada segundo que passa ao meu lado, isso nunca vai funcionar. Eu amo você, mas eu não sei até quando eu vou conseguir suportar ser trocado por alguém que está morto."

Hermione segurou no pulso de Draco, forçando-o para baixo, pedindo silenciosamente para que ele não a tocasse. Ela iria se acalmar e pensar em tudo que tinham conversado. Ela estava sensível por causa da briga com Potter. Mas ele não ficaria ali, esperando ela tomar todas as decisões erradas possíveis.

"Dirija com cuidado", foi o que ela disse, passando por ele e entrando no banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Draco escutou o trinco e respirou fundo. E ele dirigiu com cuidado. Aguentou quarenta minutos de estrada até precisar parar o carro para vomitar novamente. Dessa vez, só havia sangue.

**###**

**10 de Junho de 2021**

Muito embora uma espessa camada de nuvens cinzentas cobrisse o céu, o dia estava quente e abafado como nunca. A vegetação na beira da estrada rogava por água, e parecia a Abraxas que logo teria suas preces atendidas. Os olhos azuis observaram rapidamente as matizes de cinza das nuvens, antes de se voltarem para o espelho retrovisor do carro.

_Carros_. Coisinhas engenhosas inventadas pelos trouxas. Abraxas teria de bom grado aparatado, mas agora aquilo era _controlado_ pelo Ministério. Aos cento e vinte e seis anos, vassouras não são boas opções, e a única alternativa fora entrar no banco traseiro da caminhonete que pertencia a um de seus homens.

Sorriu levemente, observando a nuca vermelha do homem que dirigia. Sua falecida esposa contrairia o nariz fino, sentindo o _cheiro_ da falta de magia, do _improviso_, do sangue quente do motorista que não disfarçava a própria inferioridade. Não, Lucille nunca entraria num carro de bom grado. Mal confiava nos cavalos e seus cocheiros. Lucius, tão bem ensinado, também torceria o nariz, mesmo que ainda criança, e diria: _"É coisa de escória, não é, mamãe?"_, com a voz fina e os cabelos ainda sem atingir os ombros.

E olhe onde estavam, os dois. _Mortos_. Abraxas nunca concordaria com eles. A invenção trouxa era útil e fresca, rápida o suficiente. Sentar-se confortavelmente nela não era igualar-se à escória, como sua senhora presumiria, porque não havia nada que Abraxas pudesse fazer que fosse equipará-lo a um trouxa. Ele tinha o sangue-puro. Isso nunca mudaria.

Quanto mais ao sul se dirigiam, mais fechado parecia o tempo. Tinham saído de Craigievar por volta das sete da manhã, seguido pela estrada primária que os trouxas chamavam de A980, e não passava das onze horas quando atravessaram a fronteira entre a Escócia e a Inglaterra.

Desde que se isolara do mundo bruxo, foram poucas as vezes que saíra de sua propriedade. Alguns negócios em restaurantes trouxas, com importadores norte-americanos e chineses que se consideravam importantes demais para conversar com um de seus representantes; algumas visitas a laboratórios de grãos transgênicos.

Os norte-americanos eram os piores, achavam-se os donos do mundo. Abraxas lembrava-se de tomar um bom vinho com um deles e de assistir ao todo poderoso morrer engasgado com a própria língua, que crescera de tamanho de repente, enrolando-se para dentro de sua garganta. Estavam numa sala privada de um caríssimo restaurante na Picadilly Circus londrina, e quando o metre veio servi-lo mais vinho, Abraxas apagou sua memória e depois o confundiu para contar à imprensa que a comida estava envenenada.

Bons tempos. As pequenas malícias contra trouxas foram se tornando cada vez menos divertidas conforme os anos iam se passando. Treinara bem seus representantes trouxas para não mais ter que sair do castelo, e poderia passar a eternidade com seus livros e poções, se não fosse pela visita no penúltimo Natal.

_Acqua Degenereris_. Chamava-se a poção que demorara dez ciclos lunares e mais uns treze dias para ficar pronta. Ela necessitava também de _descanso_, e repousara no caldeirão coberto por um mês inteiro. Há dois dias fora envasada. Oitenta e quatro frascos de dez mililitros. A poção era prateada feito sangue de unicórnio, muito embora não houvesse nada de _curativo_ ou _sagrado_ naquele líquido. Abraxas trazia consigo apenas um dos frascos, seguro no bolso de suas vestes. Água que degenera, dizia o nome. Que o torna indigno de quem é.

Mas um sangue puro nunca seria indigno de sua magia, e Draco Lucius Malfoy era a prova viva disso. Tinha dado errado. Tinha dado errado, e Abraxas ainda não sabia como, ou por que, mas descobriria em breve. Em cerca de três horas, se seus cálculos estivessem certos.

Não fora difícil descobrir onde ele morava. Os Bishwick eram bruxos de Birmingham desde a instalação do mercado, no século XII, e se ainda tinham alguma honra, não teriam saído dali. Obviamente, a cidade não era mais uma cidade-mercado, se tornando a segunda mais populosa da Grã-Bretanha. Nos tempos de glória, os Bishwick moravam numa mansão escondida, bem como a dos Black, mas os tempos de glória tinham terminado com a queda de _Lord _Voldemort. Lord de porra nenhuma, aquele mestiço insignificante que marcara os bruxos como se fossem bois. Lembrava-se da tal _marca negra_ brilhando no braço do filho. Aquilo fazia o sangue de Abraxas ferver de raiva.

O novo endereço dos Bishwick fora localizado por Timothy, o sangue-ruim que lhe servia, e que de cego não tinha nada. Abraxas não quis saber sua origem. A Reservoir Road ficava no sudoeste da cidade, e era uma rua comprida e suja que ia dar no reservatório de Edgbaston. Quando a caminhonete estacionou, grossos pingos de chuva começavam a cair do céu. Abraxas praguejou ao sair do carro, agradecendo por ainda ter pernas e quadris bons, e Kevin – o motorista – lhe trouxe um guarda-chuva como o bom serviçal que era.

"Tem certeza que este é o endereço, Sr. Malfoy?", Kevin era um bom trouxa. Tinha a pele vermelha castigada pelo sol, mais de quarenta anos, e cuidava dos campos de Abraxas há pelo menos quinze. O bruxo lhe apagava a memória de seis em seis meses, apenas por precaução, porque Kevin nunca fazia perguntas. Aquela que acabara de fazer era bastante pertinente. As casas da rua eram simples, comuns das periferias inglesas, mas a do número que Timothy indicara estava caindo aos pedaços.

Era térrea. Os tijolos estavam gastos, os vidros das quatro pequenas janelas estavam sujos, e uma caçamba de lixo estava parada sobre a grama alta, cheia de madeira queimada, estopa, e sacos negros. Uma porta quadrada, de madeira desgastada, se destacava no meio dos tijolos enegrecidos. Não parecia um local digno, nem aos olhos de um bruxo. Quem dirá aos olhos de um trouxa insignificante. Abraxas segurou o cabo do guarda-chuva e tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes. Não havia ninguém na rua.

Kevin ainda estava olhando para a casa quando seu patrão lhe enfeitiçou. _Imperio_, dissera Abraxas com a própria mente. O Ministério acreditava controlar o uso de feitiços como aquele, mas havia muito pouco que pudesse controlar um feitiço silencioso. E ainda menos bruxos que conseguiam _executar_ uma das maldições imperdoáveis sem dizer nada.

"Entre no carro e comece a contar, Kevin. Não se mexa, não saia daí, não faça absolutamente nada até o meu retorno."

"Sim, senhor", o trouxa obedeceu mecanicamente. Enquanto entrava na caminhonete, Abraxas podia escutá-lo: _um, dois, três_... Ainda com a varinha em punho, o bruxo aproximou-se da porta e bateu na madeira podre. Se estivesse contando com Kevin, estaria no número trezentos e dois quando finalmente abriram uma portinhola. Um rapaz de óculos e olhos confusos franziu as sobrancelhas para ele.

"Quem está aí?", ele perguntou. Não devia ser da família. Seu nariz não era aquilino como o dos Bishwick e os olhos eram claros demais. E, até onde Abraxas sabia – e Abraxas sempre sabia bastante – o velho Wolf nunca se casara ou tivera herdeiros. Aquele moleque deveria ser seu assistente ou criado. Não estava com paciência para apresentações, e não queria terceiros naquela conversa.

_Petrificus Totalus_, ele pensou. O moleque caiu estatelado para trás, o rosto desaparecendo da portinhola. _Alohomorra. _Ouviu o barulho dos trincos sendo abertos e uma das abas da porta de madeira se afastou da outra, ligeiramente. Abraxas passou por cima do tronco do rapaz petrificado. _Colloportus_. O pequeno hall era iluminado apenas pela fraca luz do dia que vencia a sujeira nas janelas.

Analisou o rapaz no chão. Usava roupas trouxas largas demais, um jaleco de médico sobre elas, e tinha um rosto um tanto excêntrico, olhos grandes e saltados. Vinte e cinco anos no máximo. Viu uma varinha presa em sua mão. No jaleco, estava bordado no tecido branco, o nome _Morton Ibbot._ Abraxas sentiu o nariz coçar. Fosse quem fosse o moleque, não era sangue puro.

A pequena sala que seguia o hall tinha ares de abandonada. As paredes eram de cimento e não havia móveis além de um sofá coberto por um lençol branco e uma mesa sem cadeiras. As fiações estavam todas expostas, como se nunca tivessem se dado o trabalho de instalar lâmpadas. Abraxas podia ver apenas uma porta entreaberta, mas seu olfato era o melhor de seus sentidos. O cheiro da Poção Morto-Vivo, quase no fim do cozimento, vinha da tal porta.

"Ibbot?", a voz do velho Wolf soou alguns segundos depois, fazendo Abraxas sorrir levemente. "Ibbot, atendeu a porta?"

"Temo que Ibbot esteja petrificado no momento e não possa responder", Abraxas disse, terminando de abrir a porta, e mantendo a varinha em punho. Dava para um porão, pelo visto, com degraus tão estreitos quanto suas pernas de velho conseguiriam aguentar. Abraxas não conseguia ver o fim dos degraus, mas o cheiro da Poção Morto-Vivo estava inconfundível, agora.

Obteve a resposta que esperava. Ouviu o zunido de metal cortando o ar e, segundos depois, um punhal enfeitiçado veio da escuridão em sua direção. _Protego_. A faca bateu na espécie de escudo invisível que a magia criara em torno dele, e estatelou-se nas escadas.

"Vim em paz, velho louco."

"Estou protegido pelo Ministério da Magia, intruso!", a voz do bruxo veio lá de baixo. Abraxas sentiu vontade de rir, mas estava velho demais para isso. _Ministério da Magia_. Isso explicava bastante coisa. "Um passo a mais e terá uma dezena de aurores em sua volta."

"Mas não sou um intruso, Bishwick. Lembra-se da Sonserina? Eu, você e Slughorn, um trio brilhante na verdadeira arte. Sua Poção do Morto-Vivo não era tão boa quando a fez pela primeira vez, mas imagino que finalmente tenha acertado a mão."

"_Malfoy?"_, Wolf exclamou, bem como fazia quando eram jovens. Mas aquilo tinha sido há muito tempo. Alguns segundos depois, Abraxas pôde perceber que a escada era falsa, bem como desconfiava. Uma forma de proteger-se. A escuridão se dissolvera e tudo que havia por trás daquela porta era outro cômodo, nada diferente de uma grande cozinha, com caldeirões de diferentes metais e tamanhos, uma estante cheia de ingredientes, e um velho bruxo parado, com uma expressão de surpresa. "Merlin!"

"Há muito não clamam por Merlin nestas terras", Entrou no aposento sem pedir muita licença, e sem baixar a varinha, mesmo porque Wolf empunhava a dele. Observou o ex-colega. Ali estavam o nariz inquilino e os olhos escuros do último dos Bishwick. Mas ele não se parecia nada como da última vez que se viram – no casamento de Lucius com Narcissa Black. Ora, foda-se. Tinham envelhecido e assim era a vida. "Mas sim, aqui estou. Não morri e nem pretendo, se você não tentar me matar novamente."

"Peço desculpas pela faca, mas não estava esperando por visitas", Bishwick comentou, baixando o fogo do grande caldeirão da Poção Morto-Vivo. Ela fervia e era transparente como água, mas cheirava a salitre. "Por que diabos petrificou Ibbot? Poderia nos servir uma xícara de chá, caro colega", ele sorriu um sorriso feio. Abraxas reparou que lhe faltava um dente. "Sente-se", ele indicou um conjunto de mesa e cadeiras sob uma janela que dava para um jardim muito melhor cuidado do que a grama do lado de fora. Ervas das mais diversas cresciam ali.

"Não vim para tomar chá", Abraxas sentou-se, mantendo a varinha sobre a mesa. Wolf fez o mesmo. "É sangue-ruim, o seu Ibbot?", fingiu interesse. O outro bruxo balançou os pesados ombros.

"Mestiço, diz. Não importa mais. A importância do sangue se foi, meu caro. Está enterrada junto com Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Eu faria bom proveito de um chá. Importa-se se eu despertar o rapaz?", ele fez menção de se levantar, mas Abraxas parou-lhe. Sabia bem que Wolf não queria chá, e sim uma proteção a mais. Não seria um mestiço que o protegeria caso Abraxas resolvesse fazer algo, mas não queria que ninguém mais escutasse o que ele tinha a dizer.

"Serei breve, Wolf. Algo interessante me aconteceu há um tempo, e acabei começando um projeto ainda mais interessante, que acabou me trazendo a você. Existem pouquíssimos mestres de poções hoje em dia, menos ainda em quem posso confiar", ergueu os olhos azuis para o bruxo, que o olhava com curiosidade. Abraxas sabia que não podia confiar em Wolf e Wolf sabia que não era de confiança, mas isso não precisava ser dito em voz alta. "E o auxílio de que preciso requer muita sabedoria, algo que não se encontra em velhos livros."

"Com certeza sabe inflar meu ego, colega", Wolf sorriu brevemente. Bem como Slughorn, Bishwick era um velho facilmente comprado por fama e elogios, mesmo que falsos. Abraxas sempre fora o mais sensato dos três. "Mas temo que tenha ainda litros de poções para cozer antes que a tarde caia."

As ervas do jardim pareciam contentes com a pesada chuva que caía sobre elas. Abraxas levou a mão ao bolso das vestes e retirou de lá o pequeno frasco com a poção prateada. Os olhos escuros de Wolf enegreceram como piche ao observarem o conteúdo.

"Onde conseguiu isso, Malfoy?", ele parecia desconcertado. É claro que haveria de estar. Teoricamente, era o único homem vivo que sabia fazer aquela poção. O Ministério também acreditava nisso. Se Abraxas tivesse conseguido aquilo através de certas mãos, Bishwick também estaria condenado. Por que aquilo não estava exatamente previsto nas leis mágicas, não é mesmo?

"Não se preocupe, caro colega, eu mesmo a preparei. Uma poção complexa de ingredientes difíceis, que demorou muito tempo para ficar pronta, e por vezes pensei que iria dar errado, mas aqui está. Tem quarenta e oito frascos irmãos. Preciso que me explique como ela funciona."

Bishwick franziu as sobrancelhas grossas e grisalhas, e a mão ficou sobre a varinha, como se aquilo o tranquilizasse. "A _Acqua Degenereris_ retira a magia do corpo de um bruxo", ele explicou, como um professor sério e didático do primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Abraxas encarou-o.

"Não é disso que falo, Bishwick, não se faça de burro. _Como_ a poção funciona, como ela age no corpo de um bruxo. Retirar a magia? Isso não me convence, meu caro."

"Pois devia convencer. Nunca conheci um bruxo que a bebeu e voltou a executar um único feitiço. É poderosa, essa coisinha. Sete frascos por ano, sete anos, e sangue-puro, sangue trouxa, vira tudo a mesma merda."

"O Ministério lhe paga também para divulgar seus slogans? Conheço alguém de sangue-puro que bebeu essa _coisinha_, Bishwick, provavelmente preparada por você a mando do Ministério, e bebeu por sete anos, sete frascos por ano e, acredite em mim, ele continua com o sangue tão puro quanto o meu. Existe uma falha no funcionamento da poção, ou em seu cozimento. Eu espero que você me explique o funcionamento antes que eu comece a duvidar de suas habilidades."

"Não há antídoto para a _Degenereris_, Malfoy. Preparei-a pela última vez a mando de Azkaban, e sei que seu neto quem a tomou, meu caro, mas eu poderia lhe explicar o funcionamento da poção duzentas vezes e você não poderia mudar a condição dele. Sangue é apenas um líquido vermelho, no final das contas."

"É mesmo?", Abraxas estreitou os olhos azuis. Agora era hora de ser rápido. Sabia desde que decidira visitá-lo que Bishwick não lhe ofereceria ajuda de bom grado. Não ofereceria barganhas. Um homem vendido como aquele não merecia absolutamente nada em troca. E a casa dos Bishwick morreria com ele, mas se os Malfoy ainda tinham esperanças, Abraxas não perderia mais tempo. Pegou rapidamente a varinha e, antes que o outro pudesse reagir, apontou-a em sua direção. _"Imperio",_ voltou a dizer com a mente.

Os olhos negros de Bishwick se tornaram estranhamente sonhadores, de repente.

"Agora você vai me dizer como essa poção funciona, meu caro. E, como nos velhos tempos, me ajudará a pensar num antídoto para ela. É uma pena que Slughorn não possa se juntar a nós."

**###**

**23 de Junho de 2021**

"É muito estranho pesquisar o tio Harry, cara", o baque da pilha de livros que Ed colocou na mesa fez com que Jim erguesse os olhos num leve sobressalto. Madame Pince alertou-os com um _shh_ nervoso. Ed bateu o olho no amigo. "Puta merda James, me dá isso aqui!"

Ed puxou o pergaminho que Jim, sem sucesso, tentava esconder sob os cotovelos. De todas as coisas que herdara do pai, o Mapa do Maroto era, sem dúvida, seu objeto favorito. Um gigantesco mapa de Hogwarts, desenhado por seu avô e seus melhores amigos, que continha cada passagem secreta e cada esconderijo do castelo. A melhor parte era que o mapa também identificava as pessoas que estavam na propriedade.

"Para, seu imbecil, você vai rasgar meu mapa!", ele disse, no tom de voz mais baixo que conseguiu, enquanto tentava puxar de volta o pergaminho. Ed tinha fechado a cara tanto quanto Madame Pince.

"Bem que devia!", Ed deu um puxão zangado no mapa, e Jim se deu por vencido. "Isso não é mais uma brincadeirinha saudável, Jim! Se a Amie _sonhar_ que você anda vigiando ela através do Mapa do Maroto..."

"Eu não estou _vigiando_ ninguém! Eu só estou tentando..."

"Saber onde ela está a cada segundo? E se está acompanhada do Lewis?", Ed dobrou o mapa e guardou dentro da própria capa. Jim cruzou os braços, afundando na cadeira desconfortável da biblioteca, emburrado. Aquilo não tinha mais graça nenhuma. "Desculpa, Jim, mas isso não vai te levar a lugar nenhum."

"Eu só estou cansado dessa história, Ed", Jim passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos. E estava. Desde o dia dez de Fevereiro que não conseguia dormir direito. Tinha voltado a falar com Amie, era verdade. Mas não a _conversar_ com ela. Eles não mais eram melhores amigos, não mais eram primos e, na verdade, não passavam de colegas de ano que se cumprimentavam nas aulas, nas refeições, nos corredores. Quanto mais ele tentava se aproximar, mais ela mantinha a distância. Pegou para si tudo que ele tinha pesquisado sobre os Malfoy e disse que trataria do assunto sozinha, dali em diante. Não lhe informava sobre os avanços nas pesquisas, ou sobre o que se passava na sua cabeça.

Na cabeça _de Jim_ se passavam muitas coisas, mas ela não parecia interessada em saber. Tentar conversar com Amie era uma luta perdida. Ele literalmente a _perseguira_ por umas quatro semanas, porque ele _precisava_ conversar com ela sobre o que tinha acontecido no dormitório, mas após um "não aconteceu absolutamente nada", que ela disse no tom mais frio do mundo, Jim tinha desistido. Não dava para falar com alguém que não queria escutar.

Ela estava enganada. _Tinha_ acontecido uma coisa muito séria, e Jim a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela estava _fugindo_ disso. E ele gostaria de acreditar na consciência, que dizia que ela estava fugindo porque não tinha gostado, mas seu estômago parecia acreditar exatamente no contrário. Ninguém foge de uma coisa que não lhe atinge.

E se aquele beijo não a tinha atingido...

Nas tentativas falhas de conversar com ela, tinha começado a observar seu nome no Mapa do Maroto, para conseguir encontrá-la _casualmente_ nos corredores. Mas a única informação que o Mapa do Maroto realmente lhe dava era que Amie Granger passava cada dia mais tempo ao lado de Anthony Lewis.

"Se está cansado, pare de fazer", Ed interrompeu a linha de pensamento de Jim, que já envolvia um martelo ensanguentado e o corpo de Lewis sobre uma mesa de açougueiro. "Ou então a prenda numa sala e só saia de lá quando tiverem se resolvido. Eu não vou mais deixar você babando em cima desse mapa. Se quiser babar sobre a história do seu próprio pai vá em frente, esses aqui são uns críticos doidos que...", Ed lhe entregou alguns dos livros que tinha trazido das prateleiras. Estavam estudando a Última Grande Guerra em História da Magia. Apesar de a matéria ser interessante, Jim não conseguia mais prestar atenção. Também, a aula era junto com a _Corvinal_ e... "Você está me escutando?"

"Por que será que ela passa tanto tempo com o Lewis?", Jim perguntou, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Amie não estava mais na tutoria. Não fazia o _menor sentido_ um monitor do sexto ano, que tinha uma namorada, passar tanto tempo ao lado de uma _menina_ do terceiro ano que ainda assistia desenhos animados antes de dormir.

"Ah, ele deve estar torturando a Amie nas masmorras. Não, espere, talvez ele esteja abusando da sua prima..."

_Ela não é minha prima_, Jim pensou.

"... Ou talvez possa ser ainda pior que isso! Talvez eles sejam amigos!", Ed completou, a voz cheia de sarcasmo arrancando outro _shh_ de Madame Pince. Jim entendia que Ed não aguentasse mais aquela história, mas ele, na realidade, _não sabia_ de metade. Não contara sobre o beijo para ele.

Não contara para ninguém, e nem contaria. Seria como entregar ao mundo um tesouro muito precioso, que ele não queria dividir com ninguém. Em todo caso, também não dissera que Amie tinha certeza de que tio Ron não era seu pai. Talvez aquilo não dissesse respeito a mais ninguém do que a _eles dois_. Pelo menos ele esperava que ainda fosse um segredo apenas dele e dela. Se pudessem conversar pelo menos sobre como ela estava _se sentindo_ em relação a isso...

"Desencana Jim. Sério mesmo. A Amie gosta do Lewis há bastante tempo já e não vai ser agora que você vai conseguir mudar isso. Aproveita que você tem a Violet e _esquece._"

"Você tem razão", Jim concordou, mais para fazer o amigo calar a boca do que por realmente concordar. Puxou um dos livros, coçando rapidamente o nariz quando o abriu. Uma coisa boa de estudar história contemporânea era que os livros eram relativamente novos, e não tinham tanto pó. A rinite agradecia. "Meu pai me diz que odiava tirar esse tipo de foto", sorriu de leve, mostrando para Ed uma foto na contracapa do livro, em que Harry Potter, no melhor de seus vinte e tantos anos, permanecia numa pose heroica, a varinha em punho e os cabelos cuidadosamente afastados pelo vento, para exibir a cicatriz. "Tanto que ele nunca ficava dentro dos retratos bruxos, de tanto que se mexia. Começaram a imprimir fotos trouxas."

"É estranho pensar que ele ficou tão pouco tempo na Escócia e na Inglaterra, não é?", Ed realmente se interessava pela Última Grande Guerra. Prestava tanta atenção na aula quanto os Corvinais, e até participara de um grupinho de estudos organizado por Owen Carmichael. Desistira na primeira reunião, era verdade, mas Jim achou impressionante do mesmo jeito. "A Ordem o manteve escondido por mais de dois anos! Fico me perguntando como ninguém descobriu."

"A Ordem teve uma estratégia muito boa, na realidade, sabe? Esperar que os Comensais estivessem mais fracos para atacar com a _arma secreta_. Era assim que chamavam meu pai", Jim sorriu de leve. Lembrava-se dos feriados em que eles se sentavam na sala, na frente da lareira, ele, Molly e Amie, e seu pai contava todas as histórias empolgantes que conhecia. "Nem o Ministério sabia onde ele estava, e olha que ele já era auror. Foi dado como morto por um tempão. Minha mãe conta que ela quase foi torturada para dizer onde ele estava... Eu tenho a impressão de que deve ter sido, mas não quer me contar."

Ed encolheu os ombros. Tinha avós internados no St. Mungus. Os pais de tio Neville não reconheciam ninguém – tinham enlouquecido após serem torturados durante horas com a Maldição Cruciatus. Isso tinha acontecido ainda na primeira investida de Voldemort, bem antes do nascimento de seu pai.

Apesar de conversarem bastante sobre o assunto, ninguém realmente contava a Jim os detalhes sobre a guerra. Não falavam muito sobre tortura ou morte, mas Jim sabia que aqueles tempos não tinham sido fáceis. As fotos do Tâmisa cheio de cadáveres boiando, das valas comuns apinhadas de gente nua, das plantações em chamas, estavam em quase todos os livros. Era surreal parar para pensar que seu pai tinha participado de algo tão terrível, e sua mãe, e tio Ron, tia Hermione...

Franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Ed... Você lembra qual que era o livro que listava os Comensais da Morte que participaram na Guerra?"

"Hum...", Ed coçou o queixo. "Alguma coisa com Demônios... Mas o quê...", Jim levantou-se antes que o amigo pudesse questioná-lo aonde ia. Acabara de descobrir como conseguiria chamar a atenção de Amie novamente. Era realmente muito simples. Como não tinha pensado nisso antes? Se seu pai, sua mãe, seus tios, os pais de Ed, todos eles tinham feito um papel do lado certo da Guerra, Draco Malfoy também deveria estar envolvido.

Mas, provavelmente, do lado errado. O que explicaria muita coisa.

**###**

**01 de Julho de 2021**

O quadrilátero de aparatação mais próximo do St. Mungus ficava sob a Ponte de Waterloo, numa passagem subterrânea que ligava a Belvedere Road e o Upper Ground. O lugar era interessante – cheio de luzes de cores diferentes, como numa boate, e desenhos nas paredes que brilhavam sob a luz ultravioleta. Eles mudavam de duas em duas semanas, podendo ser uma constelação ou uma frase bonita, não importava. Os trouxas não gostavam daquelas passagens. Talvez por causa da escuridão constante e da confusão de cores, achassem que ali seriam presas fáceis para assaltantes e afins – os que se arriscavam caminhar por ali sempre estavam com pressa demais, ou ocupados em admirar o local para perceber que pessoas se materializavam de repente.

A caminhada da passagem até a Doon Street era rápida, uns cinco minutos, sete dependendo do salto. Não era exaustivo, a não ser que estivesse chovendo, ou muito calor. O que era o caso daquela quinta-feira. O primeiro dia de Julho chegara como um verão promissor: os termômetros marcavam 28ºC, e eram só oito horas da manhã.

Às duas da tarde, devia estar uns 32ºC. As paredes do St. Mungus eram veladas por um feitiço refrigerador, mas mesmo assim, seus cabelos estavam grudando em sua nuca. Hermione passou a mão por eles, sentindo aquela preguiça comum que os dias quentes provocavam, e prendeu-os com um lápis, num coque muito mal feito. Tinha cinco prontuários sobre a mesa.

_Que dia_, pensou, enquanto se espreguiçava. Suas costas estalaram. Tinha trabalhado sem parar desde que colocara os pés no hospital, mas pelo jeito não conseguiria ir para casa antes das oito da noite. Era uma pena: Amie tinha voltado de Hogwarts no dia anterior, e ainda não tinham tido muitas chances de conversar.

Buscá-la na Plataforma 9½ fora uma experiência um pouco incômoda, para não dizer de outra forma. Normalmente, Harry a levava para casa dele com o carro do Ministério, e dali Amie usava a lareira para ir a Whitby. Mais de uma vez ela decidira passar a noite na casa do padrinho, e às vezes só aparecia em Whitby uns três, quatro dias depois, quando já não aguentava mais implicar com Jim, e os latidos de Toddy começavam a irritar. Harry não ligava nem um pouco, Ginny menos ainda, e eles nem _combinavam_ mais esse tipo de coisa com Hermione. Amie simplesmente entrava no carro e avisava a mãe por celular que estava bem.

Só que aquele não era mais o caso. Não falava com Harry há quatro meses, e não achava que voltaria a falar tão cedo. Preferia comer a própria mão a ter que pedir alguma coisa a ele. Ginny não tinha brigado com ela, pelo contrário, se mostrara mais compreensiva do que Hermione esperava que ela fosse, mas isso não amenizava as coisas. Nunca se esqueceria das coisas horríveis que Harry tinha gritado – e ele parecia pensar da mesma forma. Não a tinha contatado desde então, e provavelmente não o faria, até que ela _voltasse _atrás na decisão que tinha tomado.

Não importava. Não precisava de Harry. Mal olhou para a cara dele quando chegou à Plataforma, e ele também não fez questão de cumprimentá-la. Ginny e Molly não estavam lá, o que tinha facilitado a falta de interação entre eles. Quando o trem chegou, às onze da noite, Hermione percebeu que Amie não desceu acompanhada de Jim e Ed, como costumava fazer. Estava sozinha, pelo menos seis quilos mais magra, mas com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, que não cresceu quando a viu e também não diminuiu. _O que era bom. _Significava que ela não estava desconfiada.

Precisaram pegar um táxi até um hotelzinho bruxo que ficava há uns quarenta minutos ali, o local mais próximo que tinha uma lareira ligada à Rede Flú. Poderia muito bem ter pedido para Draco buscá-la, e poupado algumas libras, mas a verdade era que também não falava com Draco há quatro meses. Amie não perguntou sobre ele, quando entraram no táxi. Disse que estava feliz por não ter que ir aos Potter, apesar de ter garantido que já estava falando com Jim novamente, e depois disso não disse mais nada. Não expressou desejo de ir ao cemitério ver o _pai_ e, quando as duas finalmente chegaram em Whitby, a menina falou que ia dar comida à Cindy e depois dormir.

Observou o rosto da filha no porta-retratos encantado que tinha sobre a mesa. A menina devia ter uns oito anos naquela foto – lhe faltava um dente no sorriso zombeteiro. Hermione também sorriu de leve. Harry poderia gritar com ela, Draco poderia dar as costas para ela se quisesse, e Ron podia condená-la de onde estivesse, mas valeria a pena, desde que conseguisse proteger Amie de tudo. Talvez fosse sim uma atitude idiota, mas ela era _mãe_. Ginny compreendera muito melhor porque sabia o que era isso. E Hermione iria defender sua decisão até a morte, se fosse preciso.

Pegou o primeiro dos prontuários. _Jon Lambert_ era o nome de seu primeiro paciente, àquela tarde. Tinha pouco mais de vinte e seis anos, e já tinha passado pelo St. Mungus. Uma vez na Enfermaria para Vírus Mágicos, com um intenso sangramento no nariz, que foi estancado com um feitiço. Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. Duas semanas depois, ele voltara a ser internado, com o mesmo sangramento, acompanhado de uma febre intensa e tremores no corpo. Os medibruxos suspeitaram de envenenamento, mas isso foi logo descartado quando não foi encontrada nenhuma substância no sangue do rapaz.

Hermione fora, no dia anterior, até a Enfermaria para Envenenamento, e observou-o pelo cubículo da porta do quarto em que ele estava internado. Encolhido na cama praticamente o tempo todo com um lenço sujo apoiado no nariz que sangrava com frequência demais para ser saudável. Perguntou-se por que seria encaminhado para a psiquiatria se seus sintomas eram físicos. _Bom_. Uma coisa não cancelava a outra.

O que achava bastante peculiar na psiquiatria bruxa era que o diagnóstico era, ao mesmo tempo, mais fácil e mais difícil. A facilidade consistia na origem do problema, que tinha basicamente três vertentes: trauma, genética ou predisposição. Durante seu treinamento, não foram poucas as discussões que tivera com seus tutores ao dizer que a predisposição nada mais era um fator externo impulsionado por um defeito genético e que, portanto, seriam apenas duas as causas dos problemas mentais dos bruxos.

Porém, estavam em tempos de guerra, e não era exatamente sábio tentar desenvolver uma pesquisa sobre as verdadeiras origens daqueles problemas nos bruxos, ainda mais através de explicações pormenorizadas de áreas em que a ciência trouxa se coligava com a magia. Desta forma, catalogou a ideia para quando tivesse tempo de trabalhar nela. A Guerra terminou, Ron foi embora, Azkaban a contratou, e o tempo nunca tinha chegado.

Ainda assim, quando pegava casos como aquele, sempre fazia uma notinha para começar a escrever um artigo. Talvez o momento fosse aquele, enquanto Amie estivesse de férias. Quem sabe um tema diferente trouxesse um pouco mais de brilho aqueles olhos cinzentos, já que Amie puxara seus genes para se interessar por diversos assuntos ao mesmo tempo.

_Sangramento no nariz_. Estranho, normalmente isso não tinha correlação alguma com o cérebro. Febres e tremores mais indicavam uma infecção do que qualquer outra coisa. Molhou a pena no tinteiro e, no canto da ficha, escreveu: _efeitos na magia?_ Descobrir o comportamento da magia de uma pessoa era uma das coisas mais importantes de um diagnóstico.

No mundo trouxa, uma ressonância magnética, um eletroencefalograma ajudaria a realizar uma análise mais acurada do que poderia estar acontecendo com o cérebro dele. Mas, no mundo mágico, certos feitiços e fotografias encantadas que funcionavam como um _raio-x, _chamados de _encantamentos de análise _eram o que ajudam. Segundo o prontuário, Lambert não era muito adepto a esses encantamentos, mas com um quadro tão confuso com as anotações dos dois medibruxos que a antecederam, ela precisaria ser persuasiva o suficiente com ele.

Puxou um pergaminho limpo tão logo que ouviu duas batidas suaves na porta.

"Entre", ela falou, colocando os óculos sobre o nariz e mantendo-se séria enquanto a enfermeira rechonchuda ajudava Lambert a entrar e se sentar no divã. Ao invés disso, o rapaz se deitou e se encolheu como um feto.

"Ele diz estar com dor nas pernas, Dra. Granger. Quase tivemos que levitá-lo. E tome cuidado, porque já explodiu uns dois vasos de planta pelo caminho. Seria bom se a senhora..."

"Pode deixar, Margaret", ela interrompeu com delicadeza. "Obrigada."

Assim que a enfermeira se retirou, Hermione levantou-se, contornando a mesa de madeira e puxando uma cadeira para se sentar mais perto do homem encolhido. Os olhos azuis a encararam assustados, como se estivesse tomado por um puro terror que não sabia descrever.

"Olá, Jon", sorriu de leve, tentando usar uma voz suave. "Eu sou a doutora Granger, mas você pode me chamar de Hermione se quiser, ok? A partir de hoje vamos conversar bastante."

"Você pode tirar os balões do meu quarto?", ele perguntou, após olhar desconfiado por um tempo. Sua voz era um pouco fina para alguém de sua idade, mas tudo em seu tipo físico parecia frágil.

"Quer falar sobre os balões, Jon?", _alucinações_, Hermione anotou no pergaminho limpo. O rapaz assentiu veementemente com a cabeça. "Por que quer que saiam do seu quarto?"

"Porque eles explodem e não me deixam dormir. Eles têm que sair", ele desviou os olhos azuis para o tapete. A psiquiatra observou que abria e fechava a mão esquerda com compulsão. "Bum!", fez, de repente.

"As coisas explodem quando você está por perto?", Hermione perguntou. Lambert voltou a confirmar. Crianças bruxas, quando estavam descobrindo sua afinidade com magia, quebravam ou explodiam coisas sem querer, levitavam objetos leves, interferiam na eletricidade – não tinham controle da própria energia. Para isso que serviam as escolas de magia. Mas aquele rapaz não era nenhuma criança. "Sempre foi assim?", _descontrole permanente da magia_, anotou quando ele assentiu.

"Não gosto dos balões, nem do vendedor de balões. Ele nunca foi honesto comigo."

"Vou providenciar que ele não venha mais. A Margaret me disse que estava sentindo dores, Jon. É verdade? Onde que está doendo?"

"Aqui", ele fez um sinal em torno da cabeça, que aparentemente não fazia sentido nenhum. Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. Era de se admirar que não o tivessem obrigado a tirar um raio-x, se as dores de cabeça eram constantes. Ele não comentou nada sobre a perna. Provavelmente não estava doendo – ele só não queria sair da cama. "Os balões tiram o ar do quarto, e aí meu nariz sangra."

"Você gosta de fotografias?", questionou. _Cefaleias_. Lambert olhou-a com curiosidade. Hermione sorriu de leve. Tirando aqueles que tratara em Azkaban, sempre adquiria uma simpatia enorme por seus pacientes. _Bem_, alguns de Azkaban também. "Posso tirar uma foto sua? Prometo que não vai doer."

Ele ainda não sabia se podia confiar nela. É claro que não. A sutileza da psiquiatria era que se aproximava muito da psicologia, pois por mais que houvesse uma causa clínica para o problema, era preciso _humanidade_ para tratar seres humanos. E todas as relações começavam na confiança.

Permitiu-se desfocar pensando como confiança era um conceito vago e corruptível com o passar do tempo e das circunstancias. Sabia que teria a confiança de seu paciente, que acabara de conhecê-la. Já Harry era praticamente seu irmão e gostaria que ele realmente confiasse nas escolhas dela e não a achasse tão maluca quanto Lambert.

Todos esses pensamentos foram embora quando o rapaz sentou-se no divã e deu um aceno imperceptível. O exame era bastante rápido. Pegou literalmente uma máquina de fotografia mágica, que tirava radiografias e causava no máximo uma leve vertigem. Ficou preocupada com os possíveis efeitos colaterais, porém, estava com a varinha dentro de seu jaleco para qualquer emergência.

Ele parecia bastante tranquilo e Hermione conseguiu tirar duas fotos antes que ele se encolhesse gritando, com as duas mãos na cabeça.

"Você disse que não ia doer! Você disse!", ele falou com um grito agudo, os olhos cheios de lágrimas e o nariz começando a sangrar. Hermione rapidamente foi até o armário, buscando uma poção que iria ajuda-lo a se acalmar. Logo estancaria o sangue do nariz, e...

_Bum!_

Foi tudo tão de repente que não conseguiu registrar bem. Lambert dobrou o corpo, como se fosse vomitar, e de repente os vidros da janela se quebraram e voaram em todas as direções, além de a poltrona que estava do outro lado da sala ter começado a pegar fogo.

"_Aquamenti!_", ela gritou, lançando um jato de água sobre o sofá em chamas, e foi correndo na direção de Lambert. Ele _tinha_ vomitado. Havia bile e sangue misturados aos cacos de vidro no chão, mas ele se arrastou sobre toda aquela mistura quando a viu se aproximando, completamente aterrorizado. "Calma! Eu não vou te machucar, Jon!", disse, com firmeza, e ajoelhou-se.

O rapaz ainda chorava. "Eu quero que isso acabe! Eu quero ir para Hogwarts, como meu irmão, e eu quero poder usar uma varinha! Eu quero que isso acabe!", ele se encolheu, os braços cortados. Hermione respirou fundo, sentindo o pescoço doer um pouco. Tocou o pulso do rapaz levemente. Ele não tentou se esquivar.

"Quer me ajudar a limpar tudo isso? Aí você me fala sobre seu irmão."

"Você não vai brigar comigo?", ele ergueu os olhos azuis para ela, ainda mortificados. Hermione não conseguiu segurar o sorriso. Ouvira algumas vezes Amie perguntar aquilo.

"Claro que não, Jon."

Duas horas, um feitiço para limpar o chão e o próprio jaleco, outro para secar o sofá, e um _reparo_ na janela depois, Hermione voltou a se sentar na própria mesa. Tinha medicado Lambert com uma poção forte de sono sem sonhos, para que pudesse dormir com tranquilidade, e agora poderia fazer suas próprias anotações no prontuário.

Precisava de informações sobre a família de Lambert. Seu irmão mais velho fora para Hogwarts e estudara na Lufa-Lufa, mas Hermione nada sabia sobre seus pais. Era importante colher informações sobre a família, porque provavelmente havia algo geneticamente errado com o rapaz. Ele tinha indícios de esquizofrenia, e de alguma forma isso estava afetando o controle de sua magia.

Observou a máquina fotográfica. Conseguira tirar as fotos necessárias, mas elas só seriam reveladas daqui uns dias. Uma radiografia bruxa era mais detalhada que uma trouxa, mas isso tinha seu preço – as ondas de radiação que saíam daquela máquina eram muito mais fortes do que as de um aparelho da medicina trouxa, e algumas pessoas sentiam o corpo formigar, enjoo ou tontura. Lambert provavelmente era hipersensível àquela radiação, bem como algumas pessoas reagiam mal com poções. _Predisposição._

Estava curiosa sobre o vômito. Eram muitos sintomas físicos para uma causa neuropsiquiatria. O que era mais intrigante, entretanto, era que o fator externo que impulsionava aquela reação anormal era justamente a magia. Para um bruxo, não poderia ser natural que a magia fosse a causa da doença. A não ser que a doença fosse desencadeada pela própria condição de ser bruxo, o que fazia menos sentido ainda.

Talvez Jon fosse um dos pacientes mais complicados que já tinham passado por sua mão. A sorte era que Hermione Granger adorava desafios.

**#**

**CONTINUA**

* * *

_¹Tudo está tão desfocado  
E todo mundo é tão falso  
E todo mundo é vazio  
E tudo está tão estranho  
_**Blurry – Puddle of Mudd**

**Nota da Lally: **Oi gente! Bem, esse capítulo demorou um pouco porque eu meio que peguei bode dele, confesso HAHAHAHA. Mas assim, espero que vocês gostem, no final eu acabei curtindo, mesmo que a minha leitura tenha sido pelo celular na hora do almoço e depois dessa nota eu vá trabalhar... Sim, são mais de 22h00. Para os estudantes de Direito de plantão: beware. HAHAHAHAH

Eu quero teorias gente, estou sentindo falta delas. Sobre qualquer coisa, qualquer personagem. Eu e a Vick estamos elaborando uma próxima promoção e, como ela diz aí embaixo, os Unseen promocionais estão sendo encaminhados, e deverão sair junto com as próximas atualizações.

Beijos grandes!

**Nota da Vick: **EEEE! Oi gente! Finalmente o capítulo está pronto! O capítulo _e _o terceiro unseen (que ainda não é o que você pediu, Nanda, mas logo será). **SE VOCÊ NÃO LEU O UNSEEN, TEM QUE LER.** Tia Vick sendo mandona. Enfim, eu gosto _muito_ desse sexto capítulo. Eu e a Lally estávamos com tanta saudade do vovô Abraxas quanto vocês. Team Tony e Team Jim podem ambos se "alimentar" nesse capítulo. Todo mundo deve estar querendo matar o Harry e abraçar a Hermione... Mas depois matar a Hermione e abraçar o Draco. Hahahaha!

Esse capítulo é importante e dá o tom para o que vem pela frente. Eu sei que também tá cheio de informação, então é só perguntar. Eu quero _mesmo_ um monte de reviews lindas falando o que acharam, porque aí podemos ver como estamos nos saindo. Demorou um pouco, mas foi menos do que o anterior, né? E de novo, o capítulo é enorme, então compensem nosso esforço! :P Tia Vick ama vocês e até o sétimo!

PS: um capítulo sem o POV da Amie, comofas!

**REVIEWS MAIS LINDAS QUE O DRACO: **Ywoolly; Abby Koetz; Luiza Ribeiro; Anastasia/Arycia; Fernanda; 2Dobbys; Cecilia Rice (x2); Dora Malfoy; ; Marianne (L); LilyPersefoneWoW; Lari L.; Bella (x2); Ana; HollieM; SaraJ; Serenata Sly; Fernanda Calonio; ; Laress S. M.; Misty Albuquerque; Deb Malfoy e Liah Ferraz!

Para quem não está aparecendo: a gente está com saudades! :(

Sem reviews, sem atualização! \o


	7. The Turning Tide

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**AVISO:** Fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria. Essa fanficé**continuação**de** Hallelujah**. Portanto, só leia se estiver familiarizado com a história – que pode ser encontrada no perfil.

**THE STORY OF O**

**1.7**

**#**

_The turning tide  
Lovers at a great divide_

**#**

**27 de Agosto de 2021**

Amie girava a colher dentro pelo _sundae_ semiderretido, enquanto observava o perfil de sua mãe. Hermione Granger nunca fora a mulher mais bonita do mundo, mas estava longe de ser feia. Tinha olhos grandes que passavam por todos os tons de castanho existentes, do mais escuro próximo à pupila negra, ao mel-dourado nas extremidades das íris. O nariz era pequeno e seus lábios grossos, o superior até um pouco mais grosso que o de baixo, para bom observador. Este mesmo observador também notaria que seus dentes superiores também eram um pouco maiores que os inferiores – _diminuídos com magia_, Amie sabia – e havia o cabelo. O cabelo, na maioria das vezes, era um emaranhado de cachos e ondas disformes e castanhas, mas quando ela tomava tempo para cuidá-lo, caía em ondas macias por seus ombros.

Amie herdara da mãe o formato dos olhos, os cílios e o volume dos cabelos. Já a pele, o cinza, o nariz um pouco mais reto, o tom que beirava o loiro escuro dos fios, os lábios um pouco mais finos, a estrutura do rosto... Todo o resto viera dos genes de Draco Malfoy.

_Ela nem imagina tudo que eu sei_, pensou, levando uma colherada de sorvete à boca. O creme derreteu prontamente. O gosto a fazia se lembrar da última tarde de sol que passara ao lado de Tony. Foram tantas daquelas tardes de sol que o rosto dele começou a salpicar com sardas leves na região do nariz e das bochechas, fazendo com que se parecesse com um menininho inocente.

"_O que vai fazer, quando encontrar sua mãe, amanhã?", ele perguntou enquanto comia um pedaço de bolo gelado de creme. Tinham surrupiado alguns da cozinha. Amie sabia onde ela ficava porque, quando andava com Jim e Ed, sempre acabavam por lá, de um jeito ou de outro. Mas então as visitas ficaram escassas porque, desde o Natal, Amie quase não comia nada. Os elfos lhe acharam tão magra que, quando foi visitá-los, quase lhe obrigaram a comer as coisas mais calóricas que tinham preparado._

_A comida só voltara a ter gosto, aos poucos, quando Tony se fizera mais presente em sua vida. Ela agora tinha um amigo para compartilhar as coisas que passavam em sua mente, para desabafar. Alguém que a entendia melhor do que qualquer outro, alguém que não queria protegê-la de tudo. Nem sabia se ainda sentia aquela paixãozinha por ele, mas ele a fazia se sentir bem. Calor no meio de todo o frio. E calor no meio de todo o calor, também._

"_Não faço a menor ideia. Tenho vontade de azará-la, mas acho que não conseguiria fazer muito", ela deu de ombros. "Poderia gritar e chorar. Talvez ela se comovesse e resolvesse me contar a verdade. Mas... "_

"_Mas azarar, gritar e chorar não é você, certo?", ele tocou-lhe o ombro com o seu próprio, como costumava fazer. "Se fosse eu, tentaria persuadi-la a me contar a verdade, de algum jeito, fazendo com que parecesse que a ideia de contar foi dela mesma. Mas eu sou um sonserino. E você, corvinal? O que você realmente quer fazer?"_

"_Descobrir tudo sozinha", Amie sorriu de leve, enquanto brincava com a ponta da trança. Tony já lhe dissera que ela tinha se afastado de Jim não porque eles se beijaram, mas sim porque não suportava a ideia de que alguém sabia mais sobre algo do que ela. Principalmente algo que lhe dizia respeito. No fundo, tinha que concordar. Já que era necessário desvendar o passado, faria aquilo sem a ajuda de ninguém. Bom, _quase _ninguém. "Saber de cada detalhe para que ela não possa mentir mais para mim quando eu vier a perguntar alguma coisa. Rebater as mentiras dela com conhecimento."_

"_Dez pontos para a Corvinal", Tony brincou, antes de morder mais um pedaço de bolo._

De fato, Hermione, que olhava bastante distraída para o movimento intenso da Leicester Square, não fazia a menor ideia do que se passava pela cabeça da filha. Da mesma forma que Amie achava que nunca compreenderia por que diabos a mãe tinha mentido para ela desde que nascera. _Ela deve ter seus motivos_, Tony dissera e, apesar de Amie ter certeza disso, não conseguia encontrar uma única coisa que pudesse justificar quase catorze anos de enganação.

_A não ser que ela mesma acredite na própria mentira. _Isso passara por sua mente algumas vezes. Quando pequena, bisbilhotava com frequência os livros da mãe, e sabia da existência de mentirosos patológicos, que criavam um mundo próprio no qual acreditavam, mesmo que soubessem, em seu âmago, que nada daquilo era verdade. Existia uma síndrome com um nome engraçado sobre pessoas que mentiam para chamar a atenção, ideias delirantes para autopreservação, fugas dissociativas, etc. Mas a própria Hermione era psiquiatra – seria possível ser acometida por um problema desses?

E ela não era _a única_ mentirosa. Tio Harry, tia Ginny e todos os irmãos dela, tio Bill, seu avô, Arthur, que morrera quando ela ainda era bem pequena. Os amigos da família, seus avós por parte de mãe. Todos mentiram e continuavam mentindo, como se a mentira tivesse se tornado verdade, em algum momento. Até Draco estava mentindo.

_Ela tem os seus motivos. Todos têm seus motivos. Mas quais serão?_

Inúmeras teorias já tinham passado pela mente de Amie, àquela altura. Os Malfoy eram uma família bruxa cheia de tradições, que provavelmente nunca aceitariam o relacionamento de seu herdeiro com uma bruxa nascida trouxa. Pensando por aquele lado, era até romântico, algo como Romeu e Julieta, em que ele desistira de tudo para poder ficar com a mulher que amava. Mas não era isso, mesmo porque, os Malfoy não tinham mais nada. Perderam propriedades e fortuna com a Última Grande Guerra, não havia nada mais ridículo na atualidade que o preconceito contra o sangue. E se tinha sido por amor, por que diabos não diriam que Amie era filha dele? Será que para protegê-la da família dele? Segundo os livros, estavam todos mortos. E nenhum deles falava sobre Draco, além do anuário de Hogwarts.

O que era mais estranho, na opinião de Amie, era isso. Draco até poderia ter nascido um bruxo, mas de alguma maneira, não _existia_ mais no mundo bruxo. A biblioteca, que guardava notas sobre praticamente todos os bruxos da geração anterior à sua, que participaram da guerra, não tinha absolutamente nada sobre ele – Tony prometera ajuda-la a procurar na seção restrita, quando o próximo semestre chegasse, mas ela tinha esperanças de não encontrar nada _ali_. E, para todos os efeitos, Draco _não era_ um bruxo. Vivia entre os trouxas, em High Street Kensington, trabalhava na London Stock Exchange, fumava cigarros, usava ternos e gravatas, _dirigia_ e, acima de tudo, sempre esperava por ela entre a Plataforma 9 e 10, mas _nunca_ na 9½.

Nunca ouvira falar de alguém que tivesse _perdido _seus poderes. Mas... Se existiam trouxas que se descobriam bruxos, por que não existiriam bruxos que se descobririam trouxas?

"Oi?", Amie finalmente percebeu a mãe balançando a mão na frente de seus olhos, e sentiu-se acordada de um sonho. O _sundae _estava praticamente derretido a essa altura. "Tudo bem aí na lua?", Hermione deu um risinho. Amie sentiu as bochechas corarem.

"Estava distraída", finalmente largou a colher. Sua mãe vinha dizendo que estava magra demais e estava tentando empurrá-la comida até não aguentar. _Se preocupa comigo, mas mente para mim_. Limitou-se a sorrir de leve. Não queria que a mãe desconfiasse que ela sabia de alguma coisa. Pelo menos não até saber de _tudo_. "Voltamos a Whitby hoje, ainda?", perguntou.

"Por quê?", Hermione comeu a última colher de seu próprio sorvete, e arrumando a saia do vestido. Estava um calor dos diabos na capital inglesa, provavelmente ainda mais calor no litoral, e por isso mãe e filha usavam vestidos leves de verão. "Você quer ir ao cemitério?"

A pergunta tinha tom casual, mas, mesmo assim, Amie sentiu o estômago incomodado. Sua mãe não gostava de ir ao cemitério. Sempre inventava desculpas e compromissos de última hora. Porém, naquele verão, toda vez que vinham juntas a Londres, ela acabava por perguntar se Amie não queria ver o _pai_. E, se em outros tempos Amie gostaria de fazer isso todas as vezes, desde aquela maldita aula de História da Magia vinha evitando as visitas que antes eram tão frequentes. Não queria ter ainda mais certeza do quão burra tinha sido até então.

"Não", respondeu da maneira mais natural possível. Normalmente, quando resolviam passar o dia em Londres, acabavam dormindo na casa do tio Harry, ou no apartamento de Draco. Mas Amie não queria ver Jim – a semana que ele passara em Whitby tinha sido um fiasco gigante, e era melhor não repetir o erro – e sua mãe, aparentemente, não queria ver Draco. Não tinha entendido muito bem porque eles tinham brigado. Quando perguntou, tudo que Hermione dissera foi: _"logo vai passar"_, o que, provavelmente, era outra mentira. "Mas não fizemos nada aqui, além de comer e comprar os livros."

"Eu disse que me acompanhar seria uma chatice", Hermione sorriu. Tinham aproveitado o sábado para procurar alguns livros que a mãe estava precisando. Eram sobre psiquiatria trouxa. Segundo ela, estava trabalhando com um paciente muito complicado, chamado Jon Lambert. Ele tinha um quadro severo de esquizofrenia e não tinha controle da própria magia, e Hermione achava que talvez a medicina trouxa tivesse algumas respostas para a primeira parte.

"Não foi!", Amie logo se justificou. Apesar de tudo, com a ausência de Jim, Ed, Toddy, Molly, tio Harry, tia Ginny e Draco, naquele verão ela e a mãe tinham passado mais tempo juntas do que conseguia se lembrar. Era uma sensação estranha. Ela tinha mentido para a filha durante a vida inteira, mas, ainda assim, era sua única amiga. "Você sabe que eu gosto de livrarias, mãe, e que gosto ainda mais desses seus pacientes malucos. Contei até ao Tony sobre ele por carta."

"Contou, foi?", Hermione deu um sorrisinho que fez a filha corar novamente. "Acha que ele gosta desse assunto?"

"Ele gosta de coisas complexas", Amie não conseguiu conter uma expressão orgulhosa. Tony não era apenas inteligente, ele era _interessado_. Gostava de descobrir, pesquisar, criar teorias e analisar cada pontinho. Por isso tinham se aproximado, além da insistência enorme de menininha apaixonada em se tornar importante para ele. Talvez tivesse conseguido. Não sabia. Mas era fato que Tony passara, nos últimos seis meses, mais tempo com ela do que com qualquer outra pessoa no castelo.

"E você está entre elas?"

"Mãe!", exclamou, contendo o volume da voz. Estava acostumada a exclamar baixinho, devido aos olhares ameaçadores de Madame Pince para quem falava alto na biblioteca. Hermione nada fez além de rir. A essa altura, Amie sentia as bochechas queimando. "Eu e o Tony somos apenas amigos", afirmou, tentando manter uma expressão séria e convincente. Afinal, não era nenhuma mentira. Ela faria catorze anos em dois dias – não era mais uma menininha – e tinha plena consciência de que, por mais que eles tivessem se aproximado no último semestre, não significava nada. _Anthony Lewis_ se importava com ela e isso era o suficiente.

_E daí, se eu estivesse mentindo, não é mesmo?_

"Não disse que não são", aquele sorrisinho irritante de sabe-tudo continuou no rosto da mãe. "Não seria a primeira vez que bons amigos acabam se apaixonando."

"Não é como você e o _papai_", a palavra tinha um sabor amargo e doía a boca de seu estômago, mas Amie não conseguiria chamar Ronald Weasley de outra coisa. Não por enquanto. Hermione ergueu um pouco as sobrancelhas, numa expressão que beirava um alívio delicado, mas talvez estivesse imaginando coisas. _Ela não sabe o que eu sei._ "Tony é de outra casa, é três anos mais velho que eu, infinitamente mais bonito, e tem namorada. Bem. Mais ou menos", Tony e Rebecca quase não se falavam mais, segundo ele, mas Amie tinha certeza que os vira se agarrando num corredor, um dia desses.

"Eu nunca contei a você sobre o meu primeiro namorado, contei?", Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas e sorriu, quase como uma adolescente. Amie olhou-a com curiosidade. Seria possível que...? "Pois bem. O meu primeiro namorado era de outra escola, quatro anos mais velho e, bem. Ele não era o mais bonito, mas ele era famoso. Mundialmente famoso, o melhor apanhador de sua época. Viktor Krum."

Amie não estava nem aí para quadribol, mas nem mesmo ela era ignorante àquele nome. Entreabriu os lábios, em choque. Até hoje, com mais de quarenta anos, Viktor Krum aparecia no Semanário das Bruxas que às vezes emprestava de uma das colegas de dormitório, sempre carrancudo e estranhamente bonitão, na seção dos _Dez Bruxos Que Poderiam Me Ensinar A Voar_. Ele sempre estava naquela lista, independente de sua posição.

Imediatamente, fez uma anotação mental para contar aquilo para Jim, porque ele ficaria louco quando soubesse daquela informação. Mas então se lembrou de que não estava realmente falando com Jim sobre amenidades, e afastou esse pensamento antes que se sentisse triste. "Mas... Mas você...", começou um pouco confusa. Não sabia o que fazer com aquela novidade. "Quando isso? E por que diabos ele estava em Hogwarts?"

"Ah. Eu tinha sua idade, Amie. Tinha acabado de começar o quarto ano e já estava completamente apaixonada por Ron, mas como ele não fazia a menor ideia e ficava babando em garotas mais bonitas, resolvi que deveria esquecê-lo. Hogwarts era a sede do Torneio Tribuxo, aquele ano, e ele era campeão de Durmstrang. O Viktor era calado e não gostava de muitas pessoas, bem como eu, naquela época. Ele ficava na biblioteca me observando estudar. Um dia conversamos, e ele me chamou para ser seu par no Baile de Inverno", Hermione sorriu de leve, com um ar distante, como se estivesse se lembrando de algo muito bom. Amie não sabia bem o que dizer. Nem sabia o que era o Baile de Inverno, para começar, porque Hogwarts não sediava bailes com muita frequência.

"Não li sobre isso em Hogwarts: Uma História," franziu as sobrancelhas. O comentário fez a mãe rir, esticando a mão e passando por sua bochecha. Amie novamente sentiu-se um pouco quente, muito embora não soubesse se era por sua mãe estar rindo dela ou se por causa do carinho inesperado.

"O que importa é que esse baile mudou tudo para mim, filha. Absolutamente tudo. Eu era bem mais feia do que você, pode acreditar. E, mesmo assim, naquela noite eu não só conquistei Viktor Krum, como também fiz Ron me notar."

Amie teve dificuldades em imaginar aquilo. As festas mais populosas que frequentara eram as de Natal na casa dos Potter – evitava as poucas promovidas pelas casas de Hogwarts, porque eram principalmente na Grifinória, após vencerem um jogo e, quando resolvia ir, sempre por insistência de Jim e Ed, procurava ficar quieta em seu canto. Gostava de aglomerações tanto quanto gostava de quadribol.

Mas um Baile de Inverno ao lado de um apanhador mundialmente famoso parecia algo muito maior do que qualquer festa que já presenciara na vida. Uma súbita curiosidade correu em sua mente adolescente. Como Hogwarts ficaria se enfeitada para um baile? Como sua mãe, a sabe-tudo, tinha se sentido ao ter todos os olhos voltados para si? Será que tio Harry já estava com tia Ginny? Por que seu pai a havia notado pela primeira vez? _Será que Draco também estava lá?_

"E como isso aconteceu?"

Hermione sorriu abertamente. Abriu a bolsa que estava em seu colo, tirando de lá algum dinheiro trouxa para pagar os sorvetes. Parecia empolgada como se fossem novamente buscar livros sobre psiquiatria.

"Vamos, meu amor. Já sei o que vou lhe dar de aniversário", a mãe piscou, e levantou-se com a bolsa e a sacola de livros a tiracolo. A mão livre buscou a da filha, e Amie envolveu-a como se tivesse apenas cinco anos de idade e não pudesse atravessar a rua sozinha.

_Gostaria de amá-la menos,_ tentou não pensar, enquanto atravessavam de mãos dadas a Leicester Square. Estava calor o suficiente para que os dedos suassem, mas não conseguia se importar. Se a amasse menos, conseguiria ter _raiva_. Conseguiria sentir ódio por todas as mentiras. Mas aquele não era o caso. A mulher que a puxava, sorrindo enquanto falava de uma loja que ela tinha que conhecer, podia não ser a mais bonita do mundo, mas era _sua mãe_.

_Ela tem os seus motivos._

**# # #**

**29 de Agosto de 2021**

"E esse aqui é o closet da mamãe", Violet o puxou pela mão, os dedos entrelaçados nos dele. O cômodo que ela apresentava cheirava à essência de lavanda, e não poderia ser mais clichê do que isso, mas era bom, de qualquer maneira. Os armários eram brancos com puxadores de metal prateado, mas a maioria não tinha portas, deixando a mostra uma coleção de vestidos de todas as cores e tecidos. Havia um espelho grande cobrindo a parede contrária à da porta.

"Hum...", fez Jim, um pouco sem jeito, olhando de relance para seu reflexo. Estava o quão arrumado poderia estar para um verão: calças jeans de lavagem escura e uma camiseta laranja com o símbolo do Chuddley Cannons. Ed encheria o saco dele por torcer por um time da segunda divisão, mas ele não estava ali, e Violet não se importava tanto assim com quadribol. "É legal", passou a mão livre pelos cabelos castanhos desalinhados.

A garota ficou olhando para seu rosto por um minuto inteiro, e Jim começou a se perguntar se tinha algo sujo em sua cara. Eles tinham quase a mesma altura – o que era muito irritante, porque enquanto todos os garotos de seu ano resolveram crescer, ele ficou destinado a ser o _baixinho magricela_ da turma, como seu pai fora um dia. Mas ela parecia não se importar muito.

"Quer ver algo legal?", ela sorriu, e levou-o até um pufe redondo e branco que tinha bem no meio do aposento. Honestamente, eram só _roupas_ que não precisavam de tanto espaço assim, mas se sentou de qualquer forma. A menina se afastou por um momento, ficando na ponta dos pés para alcançar alguma coisa em um armário mais alto.

Ela tinha pernas bronzeadas dentro da saia curta, as panturrilhas contraídas e cabelos loiros que caíam até a metade de suas costas. Ouvira seu pai dizer uma vez que a mãe dela fora uma das bruxa mais bonitas – e cabeça oca – do seu ano, e não podia dizer que a filha era feia. Estava longe disso, como se a genética fosse errar quando já estava tudo pronto e perfeito. Era só que eram maniazinhas e coisinhas que o deixavam meio sem saco, e com Violet, paciência era um exercício diário.

Ela encontrou o que queria, um tempo depois. Não passava de uma caixa pequena, de veludo negro. Jim temeu que a menina fosse mostrá-lo uma aliança de casamento, ou algo assim, mas parou de pensar um pouco quando ela se sentou de lado sobre as pernas dele, parecendo um pouco envergonhada. Fora de Hogwarts ela era bem mais tímida, apesar de ter um bom humor que nunca acabava e adorar comprar mais sapatos do que precisariam calçar dois pés. Bem, vendo as prateleiras abarrotadas do closet da mãe davam uma boa ideia do por quê.

"Olha. Está na família Brown há oito gerações", ela abriu a caixinha. Era um broche de ouro maciço, com o leão da Grifinória esculpido sobre um fundo que parecia feito de rubis minúsculos. "Vai ser meu quando terminarmos a escola!"

"Uau", Jim apoiou uma das mãos na perna da... _namorada?_ e com a outra, examinou a pequena joia. Quando fora selecionado para a Grifinória, seu pai lhe confiara o Mapa do Maroto, dizendo que só tinha feito isso porque o filho caíra na casa certa, muito embora sua mãe tivesse ralhado com o marido por isso. Em dois dias voltariam para Hogwarts. Molly estaria com eles, e seria selecionada. Será que Harry também a daria algo, mesmo que ela não caísse na casa do leão? "É muito bonito", sorriu, sentindo uma súbita inspiração. "Vai combinar com os seus cabelos."

Violet fez um som engraçado, como se ele fosse um bebê, mas inclinou-se para beijá-lo na boca no momento seguinte. Esquecendo-se do broche, Jim levou uma das mãos ao cabelo liso e dourado, entremeando os dedos nos fios que tinham um perfume ainda mais forte que o do closet.

Ela tinha gosto do sorvete de morango que tomaram antes de irem para lá. A blusa fina que usava por conta do calor não deixava muito para a imaginação, quando ele soltou os dedos de seus cabelos e abaixou para sua cintura. Desceu os lábios pela mandíbula até chegar ao pescoço, onde deu beijinhos que a fizeram rir e se arrepiar ao mesmo tempo. Naturalmente, os dois foram se inclinando no pufe – que, nossa, era realmente grande e redondo - até que ficou a uns dez centímetros dela, os cabelos loiros espalhados em torno de sua cabeça e os lábios que já estavam sem aquele batom cor-de-rosa entreabertos, olhando-o daquele jeito estranho novamente.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e levantou a cabeça para voltar a beijá-lo, e sentiu que poderia ficar por horas ali, independente das manias e do número de sapatos, porque a pele da sua perna era macia, e a saia era tão curta e...

"Vi, estou em casa!", a voz clara de Lavender Brown fez com que Jim se afastasse, quase caindo no chão de susto com o processo. Violet riu, o rosto e o pescoço vermelho em alguns pontos, e ajeitou a barra da saia e a alça da blusa ao se levantar. Jim sentia o rosto pelando, e sabia que estava mais corado do que já era. "Onde você está?"

"Já estamos indo!", a menina gritou de volta, enquanto colocava a caixinha com o broche da Grifinória no lugar. "Vem, não tem problema", Vi segurou a mão dele novamente, e dessa vez o guiou para fora do closet perfumado. Jim respirou fundo. O ar sem tantas essências parecia estranhamente reconfortante. Seguiram o caminho pelo corredor até a sala do apartamento, cuja cozinha era acoplada. "Mãe, o Jim veio jantar com a gente hoje."

Lavender estava na cozinha observando algumas correspondências. Seus cabelos dourados estavam cortados na altura do queixo, repicados, e ela usava um vestido roxo, sem mangas, com um cinto de couro marrom em torno da cintura. Em cima do balcão, além da bolsa grande e marrom, estava também sua varinha. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo, muito embora seus olhos tivessem se demorado mais em sua camiseta do que em seu rosto.

"Olá, querido", ela deu a volta no balcão até a sala, abaixando-se um pouco para abraçar o rapaz. Seus saltos a faziam uns dez ou doze centímetros mais alta do que era, e uns quinze ou vinte mais alta do que Jim. Mas ela tinha o mesmo cheiro de Violet, e isso era familiar. "Não estava esperando visitas, a Vi sempre se esquece de me avisar."

"Espero não estar incomodando", Jim tentou ser o mais educado possível. Apesar de Violet estar sempre presente em sua vida, podia contar nos dedos da mão as vezes que vira a mãe. Lavender era bastante fechada, pelo menos com sua família. Apesar de ter namorado tio Ron durante um ano inteiro, não se dava tão bem com seus pais quanto os outros ex-colegas de Hogwarts, e durante todos aqueles anos, só aparecera em três ou quatro festas de Natal. Ao contrário da filha, Lavender tinha olhos castanhos ainda mais escuros que o de tia Hermione.

"Imagina. Bom, infelizmente, seu pai vai fazer plantão hoje, Vi. Ou felizmente para você, Jim", ela piscou um olho, zombeteira, o que fez Jim sentir-se um pouco mais a vontade. Não ter que conhecer o pai de Violet era uma coisa boa. Sabia que ele era trouxa, um cirurgião renomado de Londres, e já vira alguns programas na televisão que não o fizeram simpatizar com os tais bisturis. "Querem pedir uma pizza?"

Os dois concordaram, e Violet foi encarregada de usar o telefone para fazer o pedido. Jim era familiarizado com telefones por causa do pai e de tia Hermione, mas sua mãe ainda parecia lutar contra os aparelhos. Bruxos raramente utilizavam aquela forma de comunicação – o próprio Jim não tinha um celular, como Amie, por exemplo. Tentou afastá-la do pensamento. Após quase um mês e meio fazendo isso _todo santo dia_, estava ficando fácil.

"Torce pelos Cannons?", Lavender chamou sua atenção, enquanto Violet ainda tagarelava no telefone com a pizzaria. Ela tinha tirado um vinho branco da geladeira e enchido uma taça para si, mas para a filha e Jim serviu copos de refrigerante com gelo. Jim sentou-se num dos bancos altos do balcão e observou a mulher dentro da cozinha.

"Com orgulho", afirmou. Lavender riu de leve, bebericando sua taça, e apoiando os cotovelos no balcão. "E você?", quadribol era sempre um bom assunto para iniciar uma conversa, mesmo que uma das partes não fosse tão interessada quanto a outra.

"Falcons!", ela ergueu a taça num brinde. "Não culpe a Vi por não entender nada de quadribol, ela cresceu com o pai tagarelando sobre o Manchester United e outros jogos trouxas."

"Ah, não tem importância", sorriu de leve. Os Falmouth Falcons estavam em terceiro ou quarto na liga, naquele ano, e Jim nutria certa simpatia por eles, muito embora gostasse mais dos Wimbourne Wasps, se estivessem falando de times da primeira divisão, mas nunca admitira isso a Ed, já que este era o time para o qual o amigo torcia. Jim também sabia que o Manchester United eram um time de futebol, mas nunca se interessara por esportes trouxas. Eles eram _leves_ demais. "Ela tem outras qualidades", disse, em outro surto de inspiração, mas ao pensar que estava conversando com _a mãe _da menina, acabou sentindo vergonha da própria frase.

"Como pedir pizza, por exemplo!", Violet surgiu de algum lugar e beijou-o no rosto. Jim detestava aquelas demonstrações públicas de carinho, mas limitou-se a sorrir encabulado. Lavender observava a cena um sorriso um pouco distante. "Vai demorar uns quarenta minutos. Acho que vou tomar um banho, você se importa, Jimmy? Estava muito calor hoje."

Era verdade. O verão trouxera recordes de temperatura para a Inglaterra, e Jim poderia ter aproveitado todo o sol na praia, mas não tinha sido aquele o caso. Curiosamente, a única semana que passara em Whitby tinha sido repleta de chuvas e tempestades, e ficar dentro de casa com Amie fora um pesadelo, um verdadeiro desastre. Tinha certeza de que, por vontade da menina, ele teria ido embora no segundo dia – e ele só não o fez por ser _muito insistente_.

_E muito idiota_, a mente completou, enquanto observava Violet sumir pelo corredor de onde eles tinham vindo, os cabelos balançando enquanto ela saltitava. Não estava nem aí para Amie. Tinha tomado sol com Violet no Hyde Park e eles até tinham visitado algumas piscinas públicas trouxas, o que tinha sido bastante divertido. Encontrara os colegas da Grifinória no Beco Diagonal, há alguns dias, tomara um litro de sorvete na Florean Fortescue, comprara uma vassoura nova e uma pena cor-de-rosa para Violet. Sentiu-se bastante bem fazendo isso.

"Seu pai torce para os Cannons, também?", a pergunta de Lavender interrompeu os pensamentos de Jim. Um pouco confuso, ele voltou a olhar para a mulher. Ou se perdera nos próprios devaneios por muito tempo, ou ela tinha dado goles muito grandes no vinho, pois a taça já estava no final.

"Ele diz que não tem um time certo, e acompanha o quadribol porque gosta, mas me ensinou a torcer para eles, e tudo mais."

"Você sabe que era o time favorito do seu tio Ron, não sabe?", ela tomou mais um gole de vinho, terminando o conteúdo. Voltou a encher a taça. "Ele dormia com roupas dos Cannons", ela sorriu de leve, os olhos presos no símbolo da camiseta do garoto.

"Meu pai... Meu pai contou. Disse que o quarto dele parecia um forno de tão laranja, e tudo mais", Jim franziu as sobrancelhas, percebendo uma oportunidade estranha. _Não estava_ nem aí para Amie e todos os seus problemas, mas mesmo assim... "Eu sinto muito, você sabe... Sei que faz tempo, mas vocês namoraram, e você deve sentir falta dele."

"Você foi educado por quem, menino?", Lavender deu um risinho. "Sim, faz tempo. Quando eu namorei com seu tio, nós tínhamos dezesseis anos. Faz tempo demais para que eu possa sentir falta dele. Mas eu sinto, de uma forma ou de outra", ela bebeu mais um pouco. "Mas é o que dizem por aí, a gente nunca esquece o primeiro amor. Com certeza, seu tio foi o meu."

Jim não sabia muito bem o que falar. Tinha treze anos. Faria catorze em pouco tempo, é verdade, mas não podia precisar se já tinha se apaixonado. Violet era legal, bonita, e ele se sentia bem com ela... E havia Amie, mas durante a vida inteira ela fora sua prima, e agora eles nem se falavam direito. _Primeiro amor_ parecia um conceito abstrato para ele.

"Parvati costumava me dizer que ele ia quebrar o meu coração", a loira continuou, mas agora não estava olhando para Jim, e sim para o granito escuro do balcão. Não havia pesar ou arrependimento em sua voz. Ela só estava contando uma história, mesmo que para si mesma. Jim não fazia a menor ideia de quem era Parvati. "E o Seamus me garantia que ele gostava da Hermione, mas eu não queria escutar, achava que o Seamus estava apaixonado por mim e que por isso a Parvati tinha inveja", ela soltou um risinho pelo nariz. "Eles tinham razão, no final das contas", mirou Jim e deu outra piscadinha.

"Quem é Parvati, Sra. Brown?"

"Parvati foi minha melhor amiga de escola, querido. Era descendente de indianos, a trança dela ia até a cintura, e ela sempre usava pulseiras demais. Uma beleza, e ela tinha uma irmã gêmea.", ela bebeu mais. "Mas elas cometeram o imenso pecado de serem _mestiças_. Sabe, às vezes penso que resolvi me casar com um trouxa por causa disso. Para ter herdeiros mestiços e acabar com a palhaçada que era essa história de _sangue puro_. E me chame de Lavender, Jim."

Jim sentiu uma profunda admiração pela mulher, de repente, que ia muito além de sua beleza ou das oito gerações grifinórias. "Talvez... Talvez tio Ron também tenha pensado assim?", tentou. Lavender pareceu simpatizar com ele ainda mais, esticando a mão e bagunçando seus cabelos já bagunçados.

"Poderia ser uma ótima desculpa, mas não. Seu tio era absolutamente louco por Hermione e tudo que ele fez quando esteve comigo, foi se lamentar por não estarem se falando", ela sorriu fracamente. Não havia rancor na voz dela, nem mágoa, mas havia _algo_. "A última vez que vi Ron foi numa comemoração de Ano Novo. Você-Sabe-Quem estava morto, mas grande parte de nossos amigos também. Era uma vitória que não tinha realmente gosto de vitória, estávamos todos tão _quebrados_. De qualquer jeito, ele estava na frente da lareira, e tinha neve nos cabelos. Parecia preocupado, mas ninguém mais percebeu. Eu quis que ainda fôssemos namorados, e quis que ele me abraçasse e me dissesse que tudo ficaria bem, mas ele tinha acabado de ficar noivo de Hermione. Mas ele me viu ali, de qualquer jeito, e disse que sentia muito pela Parvati – mas que pelo menos não tinha sido eu. Eu disse que sentia muito pelo Charlie, o último irmão dele que tinha morrido – mas que pelo menos não tinha sido ele. Mas os Comensais da Morte não estavam todos presos, muitos queriam vingança, e oito dias depois, ele estava morto. A Prof.ª Trelawney teria me dado cinquenta pontos para a Grifinória pela adivinhação certa."

Jim franziu as sobrancelhas por um momento. Havia respostas que ele nunca encontraria na Biblioteca de Hogwarts e, por mais que não devesse mais ajudar Amie e receber apenas olhares gelados em troca, não podia deixar aquela oportunidade passar. Tinha quase certeza absoluta de que Draco Malfoy era um Comensal da Morte – mesmo que aquela informação não estivesse no _Demônios da Guerra_ e nem na revista _Prisioneiros em Azkaban_. Não podia perguntar para seu pai ou para sua mãe, mas Lavender Brown...

"Lavender," tentou. Iria jogar os dados e ver o que acontecia. Seria bom observar a extensão daquela mentira toda, e um pouco mais. "O que aconteceu com Draco Malfoy?"

Lavender não olhou para ele. Dessa vez, _havia_ raiva em sua expressão. "Morto. Como deveria estar", ela bebeu todo o conteúdo da taça de uma vez, e depois aprumou a postura. "Mas vamos mudar de assunto. Diga, está jogando no time da Grifinória?"

Jim tentou sorrir e começou a explicar que faria os testes no início do próximo semestre, mas enquanto falava, seu pensamento vagava pelo que ela dissera. Draco Malfoy estava _morto_. Mas ele não estava. Ele namorava tia Hermione, dava presentes de Natal para Amie, as levava em viagens e aparecia em Whitby, dirigindo uma BMW, cara de pau o suficiente para fingir que era um _trouxa_.

Mas... E se ele _realmente_ fosse trouxa? Se estivesse morto apenas para o mundo bruxo?

**# # #**

**06 de Setembro de 2021**

Hermione enterrou a mão nos cabelos. Já fazia horas que estava olhando para aquelas fotografias e pergaminhos sem chegar a absolutamente lugar algum. Ela _detestava_ quando não conseguia encontrar o que estava procurando. Se havia uma coisa que a tirava do sério, era isso. Sentia-se como uma menininha na biblioteca de Hogwarts, procurando sobre Nicholas Flamel em todos os lugares errados.

Só que agora não havia uma seção restrita para ajuda-la – e não havia possibilidade de aqueles livros serem os lugares errados. _Duas vezes_. Duas vezes na vida Hermione não tinha conseguido diagnosticar com precisão um paciente.

Uma delas, o paciente era Draco Malfoy. Agora, era Jon Lambert.

Mas era diferente. Ela tentara traçar linhas que beiravam à personalidade borderline e à de um sociopata criminoso, daí até princípios de psicopatia, mas a verdade era que Draco _não tinha_ nada. Ele não tinha nenhum distúrbio. Ele só estava cumprindo ordens, _trabalhando_, como costumava dizer, e os crimes que cometeu por si mesmo, esses eram por vingança. Draco era perfeitamente saudável, por mais absurdo que isso soasse.

Mas Jon não era. Jon tinha esquizofrenia que era – segundo trouxas e bruxos – uma doença genética. Era interessante que o número de bruxos com esquizofrenia era pelo menos oitenta vezes menor do que o número de trouxas que sofriam dela – e dessa maneira, pouquíssimos livros bruxos tratavam do assunto. Alguns tinham notas muito pequenas sobre, de forma que eram de pouco ajuda, mas Hermione observara que nessas notas, os autores se referiam à esquizofrenia como a _loucura sangrenta_.

O que poderia explicar o _porquê _dos sangramentos constantes de Jon – já que significava que eram comum, nos bruxos esquizofrênicos (e isso soava cada vez mais bizarro), aqueles sintomas físicos – mas, na realidade, não explicava nada.

Os trouxas ajudavam um pouco mais. Esquizofrenia era um distúrbio na produção de dopamina – _excesso na atividade dopaminérgica da via mesolímbica_ – que atuava como estimulante do sistema nervoso. O excesso de dopamina justificava o excesso da atividade cerebral, que acabava entrando em colapso, em forma de alucinações visuais, auditivas, inquietação, e todos aqueles sintomas tão presentes em Jon.

Mas daí à _loucura sangrenta..._ Com certeza a esquizofrenia e a magia acabavam por se repelir, de alguma forma, causando àqueles sintomas físicos. As palavras que Jon repetia a cada sessão não saíam de sua mente... _Queria usar uma varinha. Queria ir para Hogwarts, como o irmão_... O irmão era o único parente com quem Hermione tinha contato – os pais estavam mortos, pelo jeito – mas Donald Lambert era ocupado demais e ainda não tivera _tempo_ de conversar com ela. Havia tanta coisa que precisava ser encaixada naquela história, e ainda havia aquele _brilho_ na fotografia, como uma inflamação na base do cérebro, que...

As batidas na porta interromperam a linha de pensamento de Hermione e a fizeram sobressaltar. Percebeu que estava com o nariz quase enfiado no _raio-x_ do cérebro de Jon. Largou a fotografia no chão, girando um pouco o pescoço. Os ossos estalaram.

"Pode entrar", disse. Que horas seriam? Os papéis estavam todos espalhados no chão, onde ela também estava sentada, descalça. Os funcionários do St. Mungus sabiam que ela gostava de analisar os casos assim – e como não tinha nenhuma sessão marcada para a tarde, não havia problema. Porém, a pessoa na porta pareceu um pouco surpresa com a bagunça. "Ginny?"

"Olá", a ruiva entrou no consultório e fechou a porta atrás de si. Sorria, como se realmente não tivesse esperado encontrar a sala de Hermione naquele estado. Pelas roupas que usava – um conjunto preto de saia e _blazer_ – tinha acabado de sair do Profeta. Ginny desfez-se dos sapatos ao entrar. Mesmo sendo mais alta que a maioria das mulheres, ela gostava de usar saltos. "Prometo não pisar em nada", ela disse, enquanto encontrava caminho entre os pergaminhos e livros, até chegar ao divã, que estava livre.

"O que...", Hermione passou a mão pelos cabelos, que provavelmente estavam bagunçados de tanto que os tinha esfregado, prendido e soltado novamente. Não queria ser rude, mas desde a briga com Harry, ela e Ginny não se falavam. Era no mínimo _estranho_ que ela estivesse ali. "Está tudo bem?"

"Ah, sim, tudo ótimo. Já chegou alguma carta da Amie? Molly foi escolhida para a Grifinória. Harry até _sorriu_, você acredita?", ela brincou. Hermione resolveu prender os cabelos novamente, sorrindo também, um pouco nervosa. Vinha se excluindo das pessoas desde Março, e se sentia um pouco mal por ter se esquecido de que era o primeiro ano de Molly em Hogwarts. "E com você?"

"Tudo... Tudo bem. Amie não escreveu, na verdade", a morena começou a recolher os papéis espalhados, apenas para ter alguma coisa com a qual se distrair. Não estava realmente confortável. Harry gritara com ela, Draco resolvera ir embora, mas Ginny... Ginny era _irmã _de Ron. Se havia alguém que deveria estar realmente chateado com aquela história toda da lápide, era ela. "Eu estou trabalhando bastante esses dias, tem um paciente meu cheio de problemas e eu não consigo descobrir _qual é _o problema, aí acabo me esquecendo das outras coisas. Você sabe como eu sou", arriscou um olhar e um sorrisinho para a ruiva.

"Hermione...", Ginny também se sentou no chão, agora que tinha algum espaço, e começou a ajudar a amiga a organizar seus pergaminhos. A voz dela estava ligeiramente mais séria agora. "Estou preocupada com algumas coisas. Você... Depois do que aconteceu... Você simplesmente sumiu. Faz _meses_ que nós não temos notícias suas, e quando Harry diz que não se importa, é o mesmo que o Jim teimando que não vai comer a salada."

"Eu estou bem, Ginny. Eu só estou trabalhando muito. É verdade", respirou fundo, colocando as fotografias de raio-x juntas. O chão estava praticamente organizado agora. Ginny tinha feito uma pilha com os livros, e misturara os trouxas e bruxos, mas ela não iria falar nada sobre isso. A ruiva a encarava com os grandes olhos castanhos e os cabelos lisos que tinha repicado um pouco acima dos ombros. "Gostei do seu cabelo."

Ginny sorriu carinhosamente, mas foi apenas por um momento antes de voltar a ficar séria. Elas tinham visto crescer uma à outra. Durante anos, Ginny fora a única _amiga _de Hermione. Tinham trocado confidências sobre o que sentiam por Harry e Ron; tinham se ajudado com cólicas e TPMs e tinham apoiado uma a outra quando não havia mais ninguém. E, por mais que soubesse que Ginny a entendia mil vezes melhor do que Harry, Hermione tinha certa _vergonha_ dela. Principalmente depois do que fizera naquele Janeiro, com a memória de seu irmão.

"Nós duas precisamos conversar. Eu... Eu relutei, é verdade. Acho que eu tive tanto medo de encarar isso quanto você deve ter tido. Mas está aí, não está? As coisas não podem continuar da mesma forma."

"Gin... Eu... Eu gostaria que fosse diferente, eu juro. Mas... _Eu não pensei_", soltou um risinho pelo nariz. A bruxa mais brilhante de seu tempo. Bom, era outro tempo. "Amie apareceu chorando lá em casa, um dia antes de ir para Hogwarts. Jim tinha dito alguma coisa para ela, e eu achei que era uma briga qualquer, até que ela disse que Jim... Jim estava com ciúmes e tinha mentido sobre Draco não ser um trouxa", Hermione respirou fundo. Sentia o coração disparado, como se tivesse esperado esse tempo todo para dizer o que queria. Ginny a escutava com muito mais atenção do que Harry tinha escutado. "Quando eu vi que ela não tinha acreditado, eu fiquei desesperada em encontrar uma solução que não fosse esfregar a verdade na cara dela. E dois dias depois eu estava mudando a data na lápide de Ron."

"Eu entendo você", Ginny disse, mas Hermione não escutou. Seus olhos estavam úmidos e ela sentia que alguma coisa muito pesada estava sendo retirada de suas costas.

"Nem passou pela minha cabeça que mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês o visitariam... Eu só queria _fazer alguma coisa_ para retardar a situação, para me dar mais tempo... Para que eu pudesse _descobrir _uma maneira de contar a verdade para ela, porque a verdade é _tão horrível_. E ela ainda é tão pequena. Eu sei que ela tem catorze anos, eu sei que ela não pode viver uma mentira para sempre, mas..."

"Eu entendo você", a ruiva repetiu, com a voz um pouco mais forte. Hermione passou a mão pelo próprio rosto. Na realidade, não quisera admitir até então, mas estava exausta. Quando Amie voltara para Hogwarts, há cinco dias, tinha sentido como se um pedaço de si estivesse se afastando para sempre. Jim descobriria mais alguma coisa, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e por mais que Amie não quisesse ouvir o que o primo tinha a dizer, ela não era estúpida. E aí tudo seria em vão. "_Ah_, Hermione, a gente faz tanta merda nessa vida para proteger as pessoas que ama. Você se lembra de quando, na Guerra, aquele comensal tomou Poção Polissuco para fingir ser o George, e morou na Toca durante alguns dias?"

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Ele matou a sua mãe", as lembranças daquele tempo vinham amargas à língua.

"Sim. Mas primeiro ele a torturou, porque tinha certeza que nós estávamos escondendo Harry. _E nós estávamos_, mas ela não disse nada. Ele já não era mais George quando lançou o Avada Kedavra."

"E o verdadeiro George chegou e acabou por morrer também. O comensal fugiu.", Hermione completou a história, olhando para baixo rapidamente. Ron tinha deitado em seu colo naquele dia, e Hermione deslizara os dedos por seus cabelos por centenas de vezes, até que ele se permitiu chorar.

"_Não._ Bill e eu chegamos e conseguimos desarmá-lo e prendê-lo para entregá-lo aos aurores. Mas aí o comensal contou _onde _estava o verdadeiro George. Ele estava num buraco na mata ali perto, Hermione. _Em pedaços_."

"Como isso é possível?", Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. _Fora_ ao enterro de George, no túmulo comum de todos os Weasley, menos Ron e Arthur, e ele estava inteirinho em seu caixão, como se estivesse apenas dormindo. Lembrou-se, por um momento, da _maquiagem_ feita por McLaggen no cadáver desfigurado de Ron. Sentiu o estômago se revirar um pouco. E então, percebeu onde Ginny queria chegar. "Vocês..."

"Sim. O que mais devíamos fazer? Bill achava que papai não iria aguentar a morte de minha mãe, tínhamos acabado de perder Charlie, e se ele soubesse que o filho tinha sido _esquartejado_? E Fred, Deus", eram os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas agora. "Não, não. Enfiamos a poção Polissuco goela abaixo do comensal antes de Bill matá-lo e o enterramos como se fosse George. Ninguém mais soube. Nem Ron, ou Percy. Meu pai morreu sem saber. E Fred só não visita o túmulo porque diz que gosta de se lembrar de como viu George pela primeira vez. _Em paz_."

Hermione não sabia o que dizer. Por algum tempo fitou o chão, as pilhas separadas de pergaminhos, fotografias e livros. Sentiu um frio estranho. Provavelmente era o Outono, batendo às portas. Aquilo era _macabro_. Tanto quanto mudar uma data numa lápide. Respirou longamente. "Ginny... Harry... Harry sabe _disso_?"

"Não, é claro que não sabe. Ninguém mais sabe além de nós duas e Bill. Bom, Liam também sabia", a ruiva enxugou os olhos. "Mas acredito que ele não vá contar nada", soltou um risinho triste pelo nariz, que Hermione acompanhou. Sentiu ímpetos de se arrastar até o lado da ruiva e abraçá-la pelo ombro, como fazia quando a consolava aos treze anos, quando ela ainda achava que Harry nunca a amaria. Mas ficou no mesmo lugar. "Uma data numa lápide não é nada, comparado a isso. Mas sim. Amie vai, mais cedo ou mais tarde, descobrir a verdade. Você pode contar essa história a ela, se quiser, mas não acho que mudaria muita coisa."

"O que é realmente difícil não é explicar que Draco é seu pai. É explicar porque Ron _não é_ seu pai e porque fingi que era".

"E o que Malfoy tem a dizer sobre isso?", Ginny perguntou, com a voz um pouco mais firme, como se estivesse espantando demônios do passado para conseguir concentrar-se nos do presente. A pergunta fez Hermione sorrir sarcasticamente mais uma vez. "Ah. Estão num daqueles intervalos intermináveis?"

"Dessa vez é realmente interminável", Hermione suspirou, sentindo um pouco de vontade de chorar, novamente. Tinha sido bastante forte aquele tempo todo, principalmente quando Amie estivera em Whitby. Mas agora... "Nós brigamos. No mesmo dia em que briguei com o Harry. Não falo com ele desde então. A culpa foi minha. Eu só não sei o que estou esperando."

"Hum. O que me diz de a gente jantar em algum lugar, e você me explicar isso tudo melhor?", falou Ginny, levantando-se com cuidado, e voltando a colocar os saltos. Ela esticou uma das mãos para ajudar Hermione a se levantar também. A morena deixou a mão na da amiga por alguns momentos.

"Obrigada", disse, apertando seus dedos de leve. Ginny sorriu em reconhecimento.

"Obrigada por quê? Você quem vai pagar o jantar!"

**# # #**

**01 de Setembro de 2021**

Voltar para Hogwarts sempre lhe trazia uma sensação boa. Por mais que amasse o calor do litoral, era impossível não se sentir estranhamente empolgada quando saía do Expresso de Hogwarts e visualizava as formas do castelo além do grande lago. Mordeu os lábios de leve, observando a escola por um momento.

"Vai pegar a carruagem com a gente?", Owen Carmichael, seu colega de casa, chamou-lhe a atenção. Amie tinha viajado com ele, John Fawcett e Barbara Kelsen, da Lufa-Lufa. Conversava muito pouco com a menina, mas John e Owen eram provavelmente as únicas pessoas da Corvinal que ela realmente gostava. Mesmo assim, olhou em volta. Não o vira durante a viagem, e gostaria bastante de fazer isso antes de pisar em Hogwarts.

Enquanto procurava o rapaz alto de olhos azuis no meio de todos os alunos vestidos de preto, encontrou Jim e Ed seguindo para as suas carruagens. Os cabelos do _primo _– ela nunca iria perder aquela mania – pareciam não ver uma tesoura há séculos, mas ele parecia um pouco mais alto, bem como Ed, que tinha emagrecido alguns quilos no verão e estava bastante bronzeado. Sentiu saudades de viajar com eles, por um momento, mas logo viu que eles iriam dividir a carruagem com Violet Brown e Amanda Blunt, e a vontade de cumprimenta-los passou.

"Vou sim", concordou com Owen, que sorriu para ela, enquanto andavam para a carruagem escolhida pelos outros dois colegas. Ele também tinha feito catorze anos recentemente – seus cabelos escuros eram lisos, bem penteados, e ele tinha bonitos olhos cor de mel. Era o garoto da sua idade mais inteligente que ela conhecia, e eles costumavam passar _horas_ fazendo a lição de casa juntos em frente à lareira da Sala Comunal, rindo sobre fatos históricos e coisas que todos os outros achariam _nerd_ demais, se escutassem.

Embora sempre tivesse assunto com o colega, a viagem até o castelo foi bastante silenciosa, já que os quatro estavam mais interessados em redescobrir detalhes do caminho até Hogwarts do que em conversar. Owen lhe ajudou a descer, com um sorriso galante, e Amie se perguntou por que diabo não se apaixonava por ele, que era da sua idade, bonito e inteligente, ao invés de investir naquela paixonite sem sentido pelo agora monitor-chefe (segundo a última carta que trocaram) da Sonserina.

Foi só vê-lo no Hall de Entrada, porém, para sanar todas as suas dúvidas. Tony parecia ainda mais bonito do que da última vez que o vira. Dessa vez não estava machucado, bêbado, ou triste. Pelo contrário – seu cabelo negro caía sobre a testa atingindo as sobrancelhas escuras, e fazendo seus olhos azuis parecerem ainda mais azuis. Ainda conservava as sardinhas no nariz que adquirira durante os dias de sol do início do verão, e era bom vê-lo com o uniforme alinhado, uma vez na vida.

O distintivo de monitor-chefe estava preso ao peito, e ele estava encostado na parede, supervisionando o trabalho dos outros monitores, que aglomeravam os alunos às portas do Salão Principal de acordo com a casa e o ano. Apenas os primeiranistas não estavam ali – entravam por último, para a seleção. Sorriu de leve e acenou com a cabeça quando a viu.

"Você e o Lewis continuarão com as aulas esse ano?", Owen perguntou. Amie contara a Owen que sua _tutoria_ com o sonserino tinha se prolongado tanto porque começaram a pesquisar 'assuntos alternativos' juntos, como num grupo de estudos. Owen era o único que não julgaria aquilo, e Amie achava que não aguentava mais ser tomada por incompetente por estar a tanto tempo numa tutoria.

"Não sei", ela confessou, dando de ombros. A verdade é que desde que fora forçada pelo Prof. Corner a sair da tutoria, as aulas com Tony ficaram mais escassas – muito embora os encontros para falarem de qualquer outra coisa ficassem cada vez mais frequentes. "Talvez não, com ele e seus N.I.E.M's e as obrigações de monitor-chefe", completou, tentando não parecer muito triste com isso.

"Entendi. Bom... Eu pretendo continuar com o grupo de estudos sobre a Guerra, se você tiver tempo...", ele pareceu um pouco envergonhado. Amie sempre recusara seus convites. Mas ele precisava entender que não era porque não gostava do tema, mas sim porque... Respirou fundo. Não queria pensar nisso. Pelo menos, não por enquanto.

"Eu vou ver, Owen. Juro que vou", ela sorriu. O menino pareceu satisfeito com isso. As portas do Salão Principal se abriram e os alunos da Corvinal foram os primeiros a entrarem para se sentar em suas mesas. Os professores de Hogwarts estavam já todos ali, em torno da bruxa que era a diretora da escola, Minerva McGonagall. Pode ver o Michael Corner, que era diretor de sua casa, sentado ao lado de Neville Longbottom, o pai de Ed e diretor da Grifinória. _Tio Neville_ sorriu para ela ao vê-la.

Demorou apenas alguns minutos para que todos os alunos estivessem sentados às mesas das casas. Jim tinha ocupado um lugar bem na ponta da mesa da Grifinória, com um espaço vazio ao seu lado. Amie sabia que ele estava guardando aquele lugar para a irmã Molly, que seria selecionada em alguns instantes. Parecia nervoso. Normalmente, Jim sempre sabia quando ela estava olhando para ele, e sempre virava a cabeça para olhá-la também, mas hoje ele apenas permaneceu fitando o Chapéu Seletor. Mordeu o lábio de leve. Não queria admitir, mas talvez fosse hora de deixar aquilo tudo para trás, de tentar começar de novo. Já fazia tempo o suficiente para que as coisas continuassem como estavam.

Na mesa no outro extremo da sala, Tony era o último a se sentar, ao lado de Phillipe McLaggen, seu melhor amigo. Tony costumava brincar que Jim era apaixonado por ela e que ela tinha sido _inesquecível_, e por isso o _primo _– de novo – a tratava assim. Amie tinha tentado de todas as maneiras não escutá-lo, mas a verdade era que, desde que tinham se beijado, Jim não conseguia agir normalmente com ela. Ela sentia falta de seu melhor amigo, mas queria que ele se comportasse como seu melhor amigo, aquele que fora por treze anos. Um beijo qualquer não podia ter mudado tudo, e ela se recusava a acreditar no que Tony sugerira.

Tony também não olhou para ela, enquanto ria abertamente de alguma coisa que seu amigo lhe dissera. O alinhamento do uniforme durou pouquíssimo – ele já afrouxara a gravata em torno do pescoço. Isso fez Amie sorrir, com o rosto um pouco quente.

A entrada dos primeiranistas no Salão, após as palavras iniciais de McGonagall, interrompeu seus pensamentos. Molly era um pouco mais alta que a maioria dos colegas, seus cabelos vermelhos estavam presos numa trança, e ao vê-la, Amie sentiu uma falta enorme de passar dias e dias enfurnada na casa dos Potter. Ela estava séria, mas Amie conhecia a _prima_ bem demais para perceber que também estava nervosa. _Espero que ela caia na Grifinória_, torceu, sabendo que aquilo deixaria Jim, tio Harry e tia Ginny felizes, mas ao mesmo tempo desejou tê-la perto de si, na Corvinal.

Mas Molly era uma Weasley. Uma Weasley _de verdade_. Ela tinha cabelos vermelhos, sardas e o _gene_ da Grifinória corria em suas veias como nunca correria nas de Amie. Quando o Chapéu Seletor selecionou-a para a casa do leão sem mesmo pensar, aqueles fatos esbofetearam o rosto de Amie como nunca antes. Jim ergueu a irmã no colo quando a abraçou, assim que ela correu contente para a mesa do canto. Lembrou-se da _sua _própria seleção e do olhar desapontado do _primo_ quando fora selecionada para a Corvinal. Eles tinham feito tantos planos para quando estivessem juntos na Grifinória...

Não era culpa dele. Nada daquilo era culpa de Jim. E, droga, talvez não fosse nem culpa de sua mãe. _Ela tem seus motivos_. Agarrara-se àquele pensamento durante o verão todo, enquanto passeavam por Londres em busca de maquiagens e roupas novas, e talvez devesse continuar se agarrando. Não era porque tinha voltado para Hogwarts que tinha que voltar a pensar incessantemente em seus problemas. Acabaria por tropeçar neles mesmo que não os procurasse. _Aquela_ era sua família. Jim e Molly _eram _seus primos, independente do que tinha acontecido. Eles eram seus amigos. Dar as costas para eles por causa de incertezas seria a maior besteira que faria na vida.

Pensando assim, Amie levantou-se da mesa da Corvinal assim que o início do banquete foi anunciado pela diretora e, ignorando o olhar cauteloso do Professor Corner sobre si, caminhou até a mesa da Grifinória, onde costumava comer quase sempre, antes de tudo acontecer. Jim a viu primeiro, mas Molly quem sorriu abertamente.

"Amie! Amie! Caí na Grifinória!", a menina saltou sobre si num abraço. Amie sentiu os olhos marejarem ao apertar o corpo da garota contra o seu. Ela cheirava ao Natal na casa dos Potter.

"Eu vi, Mollywobbles! Estou tão feliz por você!", Amie também acabou erguendo a menina do chão. Não a via desde o último Janeiro e não fazia nem noção do tamanho da saudade que estava sentindo de sua priminha. Quando a colocou no chão, conseguiu sentir o olhar de Jim ainda sobre o seu.

"Amie!", Ed anunciou, entre garfadas. Tinha acabado por se afastar de Ed também, com tudo que acontecera, mas o amigo nunca deixara de cumprimenta-la com entusiasmo. "Você vai se sentar com a gente?". Mordeu o lábio de leve, um pouco sem graça, olhando rapidamente para Jim, que parecia uma estátua humana sem expressão. O loiro bateu na parte de trás da cabeça dele, acordando-o; "Seu cabeçudo, dá espaço pra Amie se sentar!"

Jim torceu a boca por um momento, mas Molly já estava anunciando para todos os coleguinhas desconfiados que aquela era sua prima, e até mesmo Violet sorriu e convidou-a para se sentar com eles, afastando-se um pouco e puxando Jim consigo, para que ela tivesse lugar ao lado dele também. Ele pareceu se dar por vencido com isso, e sorriu com o canto da boca quando Amie se sentou entre ele e Molly e seus ombros tocaram os dele.

"Eu meio que descobri umas coisas... Sobre... Sobre você sabe", Jim começou, meio casual, após uns trinta segundos de silêncio desconfortável, como se aquele fosse realmente o único assunto entre eles. Amie mordeu o lábio novamente. "Nada muito importante, mas..."

"Vamos nos preocupar com isso depois, tá?"

Molly entrelaçou os dedos aos dela, mesmo que estivesse entretida com os colegas do primeiro ano. Já as bochechas naturalmente avermelhadas de Jim, o cabelo indomável e o sorriso meio tímido, meio qualquer coisa que ele lhe lançava eram tão familiares que, por um momento, não importava o que ele tinha descoberto. Não de verdade. Sua mãe estava mentindo, ela não era da Grifinória, e Ron Weasley não era seu pai, e ainda havia _Draco Malfoy _enfiado naquela história toda, mas não fazia muita diferença. Aquela era sua vida. Sempre fora. Não tinha porque correr atrás de mentiras se tinha ali suas próprias meias-verdades.

"Desde que a gente esteja OK", ele suspirou, fitando-a longamente. Amie sorriu, piscando um olho em concordância. É, podia ser assim.

"Vocês dois são uns idiotas". Eles riram. Ed tinha mais razão sobre as coisas do que eles gostariam de admitir.

**# # #**

**23 de Setembro de 2021**

Draco segurou um bocejo. Estava nublado e um pouco frio, muito embora o sol surgisse entre as nuvens acinzentadas de quando em quando, atravessando as janelas de vidro esverdeado e deitando em duas grandes faixas sobre a mesa de reunião.

Tinha um vaso quadrado com cerca de oitenta lápis e canetas no meio da mesa. Todos tinham o corpo prateado. As canetas eram de tinta azul e os lápis tinham borrachas pretas em uma das extremidades. Particularmente, gostava mais de lapiseiras.

"Por mim", Dwight Nasser, um tipão árabe com uma voz grave demais e um nariz do tamanho do Big Bem, pegou uma das canetas. "Poderíamos mandar a OMC para a puta que o pariu".

Draco soltou um risinho pelo nariz. Nasser sempre falava o que estava pensando – normalmente era também o que todos estavam pensando. Mas Frederik Rice, o poderoso-chefão, sentado na cabeceira da mesa retangular, nunca concordava com a sinceridade do árabe.

"Claro, porque tudo que nós mais precisamos é arranjar mais problemas com órgãos internacionais."

Não conseguiu segurar outro bocejo. Puta merda, como estava cansado. Fazia semanas que a pressão da OMC não o deixava dormir mais que quatro horas por dia. A bolsa oscilava loucamente, declarações infelizes do presidente dos EUA sobre protecionismo e o escambau faziam com que empresas perdessem bilhões em ações, de uma hora para a outra, a Alemanha estava enchendo o saco porque o parlamento não discutia a possível adoção britânica ao Euro, e tinha vezes que Draco imaginava que aquele tempo em que estudava Transfiguração e conseguia botar fogo num prédio dizendo uma única palavra em latim era apenas um sonho.

Estava tão enfiado no mundo trouxa, no terno trouxa, nos problemas trouxas, no dinheiro trouxa, que não se lembrava mais de como era se sentir como quando tinha doze anos e não havia nada mais importante do que a pureza de seu sangue e a enorme distância que existia entre ele e os trouxas.

A câmara secreta fora aberta, quando ele tinha doze anos, e os sangue-ruins conheceriam a fúria do herdeiro de Slytherin. Ele passara horas acordado no dormitório, observando o teto de ardósia da masmorra, imaginando se _ele _não seria o herdeiro. Fazia tanto sentido e, na época, ele odiava tanto aquela Granger que, se tivesse a oportunidade de matá-la, pelo menos seu pai se orgulharia dele, já que ele finalmente seria melhor que ela nas matérias.

Mas era tudo tão distante. A câmara secreta agora poderia ser o porão da LSE, ninguém saberia quem era Slytherin, mal conseguia se lembrar do rosto de Lucius e, pelo visto, logo se esqueceria também do de Hermione.

Tentava não pensar muito nisso – e o caos na economia mundial certamente ajudava – mas, de quando em quando, ela surgia, meio esquiva, suas palavras sempre soando como "assassino", mesmo que em alguns sonhos ela estivesse dizendo que o amava e o queria.

Draco passou os olhos pelos três homens e as duas mulheres na mesa de reunião. Nasser parecia transtornado, mas sorria mesmo assim, Rice escutava atentamente o que Lucia Hale falava com firmeza, e os outros desenhavam formas abstratas em seus blocos de anotações, meio distraídos, pensando no que fariam após o expediente, mas sem dúvida nenhum deles poderia um dia imaginar a _verdade_. Imaginar que Draco Malfoy era um assassino, que fora um bruxo, e que já estivera coberto de sangue da cabeça aos pés.

E, foi pensando nisso, que ele _a_ sentiuarder.

"Malfoy?", Nasser tinha parado de rir por um momento. Draco entreabriu os lábios, espantado com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Dezoito anos, e... "Cara, seu nariz está sangrando."

Automaticamente, levou a mão ao rosto. Ela voltou vermelha e pegajosa. Havia pingos de sangue em sua camisa e na mesa de vidro. Cobriu o nariz e a boca com a mão limpa e apenas para que parassem de olhá-lo, fez uma piada qualquer sobre não contarem para a OMC sobre aquilo, e saiu da sala de reunião.

Seu braço ardia. Pouco importava o sangramento no nariz, porque seu braço... Entrou no banheiro acoplado à sua sala, passando reto pela secretária, que o olhou espantada.

"Sr. Malfoy...", ela disse, mas Draco fechou a porta do banheiro, trancando-a. Não olhou no espelho de imediato, mesmo que pudesse sentir uma quantidade quase absurda de sangue escorrendo por suas narinas. Não, estava mais preocupado em abrir os botões da camisa com os dedos ensanguentados. Arrancou a roupa, ficando com a regata que usava por baixo, e a observou no braço esquerdo.

A Marca Negra estava ali. Escura e brilhante, como sempre estivera, mas ela _ardia_. Aparentemente, nada havia mudado, mas ele conseguia _sentir _a boca da caveira se escancarando um tantinho mais e a cobra deslizando por ela, como se o Lord das Trevas lhe estivesse convocando do inferno. De lábios entreabertos, sentia o sangue se acumulando em sua garganta, língua e dentes, pingando no chão de azulejos brancos, mas estava espantado demais para se importar.

Ela ardia. Puta merda, como ela ardia. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Aquilo... Aquilo era _magia_. Ele sabia que era, ele podia sentir, só não podia ver. O sangue o fez tossir e se engasgar um pouco. Precisava... Precisava falar com alguém. Limpou as mãos trêmulas do jeito que pode na lateral das calças, buscando o telefone, e procurou o número que queria, deixando impressões digitais úmidas e vermelhas no _touchscreen_...

Que foram a última coisa que ele viu.

**# # #**

**03 de Outubro de 2021**

O primeiro mês em Hogwarts tinha passado tão rápido que mal podia acreditar. Talvez fosse a contínua quantidade exorbitante de trabalho que tinham para fazer por causa dos NIEM, os treinos de quadribol, ou as tarefas da monitoria, mas a realidade é que quando o primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmeade tinha chegado, estava tão cansado que mal conseguia se levantar da cama.

"Vamos, Tony", Phillipe o chacoalhou mais uma vez. Tony sentia todos os músculos doerem. Estava tão pesado que o colchão parecia sugá-lo para dentro. "Hogsmeade, cara! Temos que começar o estoque para a festa de Halloween."

Murmurou alguma coisa sem sentido e forçou-se a se mexer, nem que fosse um pouco. Sim, precisavam começar o estoque para a festa de Halloween. Só aquilo poderia lhe dar forças para continuar. Esticou os braços e as pernas, espreguiçando-se, e com dificuldade se sentou na cama, coçando os cabelos bagunçados. Phillipe já estava vestido e pareceu satisfeito com o progresso do amigo.

"Boa! Espero você lá embaixo... Vamos sair em quarenta minutos!", o amigo sorriu animado, antes de sair do dormitório. Tony olhou em volta. Todos os seus colegas já tinham se levantado. Esfregou os olhos e se arrastou para fora das cobertas. O chão de ardósia estava frio, como de costume. Arrastou-se para o banheiro e a água quente do chuveiro fez bem para os músculos doloridos, mas o deixou ainda mais sonolento. O ritual de tomar banho, escovar os dentes e se vestir, que normalmente não tomava quinze minutos de seu tempo, dessa vez tinha durado trinta e cinco minutos dos quarenta estimados por Phil.

"Estou pregado", disse Tony, quando finalmente chegou à Sala Comunal. Era impossível prever o tempo das masmorras, já que as janelas tinham um vidro espesso e cinzento que não os deixava enxergar muita coisa além de mais ou menos luz, do lado de fora. "Acho que precisava dormir um dia inteiro."

"Podemos voltar mais cedo depois que comprarmos o que queremos. Toma.", Phillipe deu ao amigo um guardanapo que tinha um sanduíche embrulhado. Tony franziu as sobrancelhas. "Nem olhe para mim, eu não faria o seu café da manhã por nada nesse mundo."

Tony suspirou, largando o sanduíche em cima da mesa. "Rebecca", constatou. Phillipe soltou um risinho pelo nariz. "Não vou comer isso. Deve estar envenenado", sorriu, enquanto pegavam os casacos para saírem.

"Ah, cara, ela até que está tentando", Phil deu de ombros, colocando uma touca cinza sobre os cabelos castanhos. "Deve estar arrependida por ter te enchido o saco por causa da pirralha de sangue-r... Ah, Tony, qual é?"

"Já disse que não quero que você a chame assim", Tony passou o cachecol pelo pescoço e colocou a mochila nas costas, ficando mais sério por um momento. "A Amie é legal, você só precisar dar uma chance para conhecê-la. E ela não tem o sangue-ruim, é mestiça", _bem como eu_.

"Por essas e outras que a Rebecca brigou com você", Phil empurrou Tony, ombro a ombro, numa brincadeira que costumavam fazer sempre. Tony riu. Em Julho, ele e Rebecca tinham brigado feio porque ela descobrira que ele vinha escrevendo para Amie. _Não tentara_ esconder isso – na verdade, não tinha a menor importância – mas a _namorada_ tinha achado o fim do mundo. Descontrolada. Desde que voltaram para Hogwarts, porém, ela vinha tentando consertar as coisas. Mas Tony não tinha certeza de que queria que elas fossem consertadas.

Afinal, estava sim frio do lado de fora, mas o sol estava tão forte e ardido que Tony sentiu calor. Pendurou o cachecol na mochila e colocou os óculos escuros que ganhara da mãe no aniversário – eles eram bonitos e de marca. Seu pai, ao socá-lo alguns dias depois, tinha conseguido arrebentar uma das hastes, mas Susan chorou tanto que Jeremy foi obrigado a consertar os óculos com um feitiço. Foda-se. Gostava dos óculos e os usaria mesmo assim. Além do mais, isso o permitia observar as coisas sem ser perturbado.

Por trás das lentes escuras conseguia ver os alunos se aglomerando para esperarem pelos coches que os levariam até a vila. Tinha sorte de não estar monitorando naquela manhã – seus colegas monitores tinham que organizar os alunos do terceiro ano, que fariam sua primeira visita naquela manhã. Viu que a outra monitora-chefe, Mary Boot, que era Corvinal, também não estava trabalhando. Sorriu com o canto do lábio para ela, que fechou a cara imediatamente – Mary não gostava nem um pouco dele. Era divertido.

O que _não era _divertido era Rebecca, que conversava com as colegas de casa, lançando olhares furtivos de sobrancelhas erguidas para ele, como se tentasse adivinhar para onde ele estava olhando por trás das lentes, se ia se aproximar e pedir que ela dividisse o coche com eles, como se um sanduíche tivesse o poder de fazer a paz entre eles.

Respirou fundo. Ela podia esperar sentada.

"Acho que os coches estão cheios. Quer ir andando?", Phillipe indicou com o queixo a estrada de pedregulhos que subia até o vilarejo. Alguns sextanistas da Lufa-Lufa já seguiam por ali também, e ele podia ver que a _turminha_ de James Potter e seus amiguinhos idiotas também. "O dia está bonito."

"Ah, vamos sim", Tony cerrou o maxilar por um momento. Quase desejou que estivesse em serviço para poder tirar alguns pontinhos da Grifinória. Quartanistas _não tinham _permissão para ir a Hogsmeade a pé. Não que ele mesmo não tivesse ido diversas vezes quando estava no quarto-ano, mas... Bom. Pelo menos Amie não estava com ele. Desde o começo do semestre, eles tinham voltado a se falar. _E foda-se se estivesse, Tony, que diabos você está pensando?_ Perguntou a si mesmo, antes de acompanhar Phillipe pelo caminho.

A caminhada até Hogsmeade não era, na realidade, muito longa – o vilarejo ficava a poucos quilômetros dali, e o que cansava as pernas era a subida, não a distância. Pelo menos as pedras não estavam cobertas de neve e gelo, o que facilitava bastante. Realmente, o dia estava bonito. Podiam ver as torres do castelo, a certa altura, cortando o céu azul, e folhas secas de outono forravam as beiradas da estrada, em milhares de tons de laranja e dourado.

Tony e Phillipe chegaram ao vilarejo por volta das dez da manhã, e o lugar já estava cheio dos terceiranistas de Hogwarts, que tinham vindo primeiro no coche, e ainda eram obrigados a usar uniforme nas visitas. A franquia das _Gemialidades Weasley_ ainda não tinha aberto, mas os alunos se aglomeravam às suas portas, ansiosos para finalmente conhecerem a loja de logros e brincadeiras mais famosa do mundo bruxo.

Mas, no sétimo ano, algumas coisas não impressionavam mais, e por isso mesmo Tony e Phillipe foram direto a _Blishen – Destilados & Bebericos_, que ficava no final de uma das ruelas do vilarejo. A loja era pequena e estreita, com prateleiras que iam até o teto, cheias de buracos quadrados, cada um com uma garrafa diferente. O ar cheirava a álcool e canela, e as janelas tinham vidros escuros porque _"bebidas não tomam sol"_, como explicara o velho Blishen que cuidava da loja há meio século.

Tony colocou os óculos na cabeça ao entrar na loja com Phil. A porta se abrindo fez soar um sininho. Apesar da atmosfera escura, Tony gostava do lugar. Sempre tinha uma garrafa de hidromel aberta, cercada de pequenos copinhos, para que os clientes experimentassem. Serviu-se de um sem cerimônias – estava doce, forte e gelado como deveria ser. O velho Blishen era meio macilento, mas cuidava de suas bebidas tão bem quanto cuidaria de seus filhos.

"Gostou da safra?", a voz arrastada de Blishen surgiu do interior da loja, seguida por sua figura por trás do balcão. Tony sorriu ao ver o velho – mas não tanto quanto Phillip, que chegou a retirar o gorro dos cabelos e cumprimentá-lo com um aperto de mãos seguido de alguns tapinhas no ombro. "1980. Foi um bom ano para o hidromel, melhor ainda para o mundo bruxo. O Escolhido tinha chegado ao nosso doce mundo. Nunca tive o prazer de conhecê-lo, o Harry Potter. Nunca quis vir a minha loja."

Tony riu pelo nariz. "O filho dele estuda conosco, está no quarto ano. Se o grande herói for como a cria, Sr. Blishen, o senhor não perdeu nada."

"Ele deve acreditar que menores de dezessete anos não podem comprar bebidas, Sr. Blishen", Phillipe completou, rindo, enquanto tirava do bolso a carteira onde guardava uma identidade falsa. Obviamente, aquilo era apenas para o caso de alguém intercepta-los ali: o velho dizia que, por ele, não havia problema nenhum em vender bebidas para menores de idade, já que ele tomara seu primeiro gole de firewhisky aos onze anos (e não se arrependia de nada).

"No que você certamente não acredita, Sr. McLaggen", Blishen olhou a identidade com desdém. "É para o Halloween?"

Tony bebeu um pouco mais de hidromel enquanto Phil discutia com o dono da adega quantas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada deveriam comprar. As coisas funcionavam assim: normalmente, Phil e Rebecca dividiam os custos com bebidas, Tony se certificava de que a Prof.ª Daphne tivesse algum compromisso inadiável em Hogsmeade no dia da festa, e os convidados contribuíam com dois ou três galeões – aqueles que não queriam ajudar a limpar o salão no dia seguinte.

Respirou fundo enquanto bebia, sentindo o gosto doce na língua. O hidromel era algum tipo de aguardente doce e um pouco temperado. Conseguia sentir, após algum tempo, o gosto de especiarias como canela, cravo, gengibre e, bem no fundo da língua, algumas frutas, como laranjas e maçãs.

Maçãs. Sorriu de leve, tentando ignorar o fato de que aquilo levou seu pensamento a outro lugar. Terminou o conteúdo do cálice e, enquanto Phil tentava barganhar uma caixa de firewhisky de cortesia, olhou pela janela escura, tentando verificar o que acontecia do lado de fora. Mas olhe só...

"Já volto aqui, Phil", anunciou e saiu da loja, sem prestar muita atenção no que Phil achava daquilo. O sol estava ainda mais forte do lado de fora – o que fez com que ele colocasse os óculos escuros de volta no rosto imediatamente – mas o ar continuava congelante. Caminhou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto até a menina que observava, um pouco abaixada, a vitrine de uma loja de penas que estava fechada. O hidromel tinha ajudado a relaxar os músculos dele, pelo menos, e não se sentia mais tão cansado quanto ao despertar. "Ei", chamou.

Amie pareceu sobressaltada quando se virou para ele, o queixo enterrado num cachecol branco e os cabelos, que brilhavam dourados e soltos sobre os ombros. Ele riu do susto que ela levou, mas logo levou um soco no braço por causa disso. "Seu babaca!", ela disse, mas também estava sorrindo.

"Bom dia para você também!", ele mordeu o lábio. Viu, por trás das lentes escuras, que ela analisara seu rosto por um momento. "O que estava fazendo, me perseguindo? Ninguém vem para esse lado de Hogsmeade."

"É, eu segui seu cheiro até aqui", Amie revirou os olhos e juntou os cabelos de um lado só do pescoço. Depois, partiu-os em três mechas iguais, começando a trançá-lo com uma habilidade um pouco duvidosa. "Essa é minha loja preferida em Hogsmeade. É uma pena que está fechada."

Tony deu uma olhadinha para a vitrine antes observada por Amie. "Pergaminhos e penas... Parece empolgante", sorriu sem mostrar os dentes. Amie terminou a trança lateral – muito embora alguns pedaços estivessem se soltando pelo meio do caminho – prendendo-a com um elástico azul que não era nada discreto. Depois, voltou os olhos cinzentos contra ele, que se estreitaram como sempre. Havia algo de diferente, porém. "Como você está, Amie?"

Ela sabia do que ele estava falando, e por isso mesmo torceu a boca e desviou os olhos para a vitrine fechada. Desde o início do ano, Amie vinha evitando falar sobre aquilo. Tony não queria insistir – afinal, sabia muito bem como era querer guardar algo apenas para si – mas era uma mudança tão brusca desde o último ano, que ele se perguntava se alguma coisa tinha acontecido no verão que ela não explicara nas cartas. "Eu _estou bem_, Tony, como venho dizendo desde o início do semestre. Só não estou pensando nisso, e também não estou tendo tempo para procurar coisas na biblioteca... E tal."

Ela estava em negação. Alguma vez tinha lido sobre fases da perda numa das revistas de sua mãe. Havia o choque, a negação, a raiva, a depressão e a aceitação. Tony respirou fundo. Ela precisaria de tempo para entender – e _querer _entender – o que realmente tinha acontecido. Querendo ou não, ele a conhecia bem. Amie era muito mais frágil do que aparentava ser.

"... E pelo menos eu não estou bebendo antes do meu dia para provar meu ponto", ela indicou a _Destilados & Bebericos _com o queixo. _Touché_. Ela também era muito mais esperta.

"Eu e Phillipe estamos comprando umas coisas. Para a festa de Halloween da Sonserina", ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta de flanela xadrez que estava usando. "Vai ser depois do banquete... Se você estiver a fim."

Aquilo pareceu surpreendê-la. A Amie da tutoria ficaria vermelha e abriria um buraco na terra para se esconder, mas _essa _Amie simplesmente entreabriria os lábios rosados e faria algum comentário engraçadinho sobre isso. Respirou fundo. Ele não estava nervoso esperando a resposta dela, ele só...

"Por que eu estaria a fim, só por que você vai?", ela empurrou o braço dele com o dela, voltando a olhar para a vitrine com as bochechas ligeiramente coradas. Às vezes, ela ainda era a Amie da tutoria. Mas isso não era realmente _ruim_.

"Lógico, essa é a principal razão", ele sorriu, observando o perfil dela por alguns segundos, até perceber o que havia de diferente em seu rosto. O canto dos olhos dela estava levemente sombreado de marrom, e a linha de seus cílios também estava marcada por um traço fino da mesma cor. Tony não ligava muito para maquiagem, apenas sabia muito bem a diferença da Rebecca que ia para os lugares para a Rebecca que acordava em sua cama e, de fato, uma corzinha aqui e ali fazia diferença. Porém, Rebecca gostava de batons vermelhos e cílios carregados, enquanto em Amie, tudo era muito sutil, muito vago e... Bonito. Sim, ele sabia que ela era bonita. Não estava mais tentando esconder isso de si mesmo.

"Sua namorada não vai ficar com ciúmes se eu for?", ela voltou a olhar para ele, e por pouco não o encontrou analisando seu rosto.

"Ela pode ir para o inferno", Tony deu de ombros. Na pior das hipóteses, se Rebecca ficasse com ciúmes, ele faria sexo selvagem no final da noite. Na melhor das hipóteses... "Sério."

"Vocês brigaram de novo?", Amie riu um pouquinho, soltando a trança que tinha feito há minutos. Eles estavam ainda mais ondulados do que antes. "Que cansativo."

"Ah, e você não pode levar seu primo", aquilo fez Amie rir ainda mais. "Sem grifinórios, regras são regras."

"Vou pensar no assunto", ela voltou a revirar os olhos. Agora que prestara atenção neles, Tony via também um rosado um pouco mais forte nas bochechas e o brilho leve nos lábios rosados. Ela estava _realmente_ bonita. Mordeu o lábio de leve. "OK?"

_Desde que você vá_. "OK", ele concordou, sentindo os músculos voltarem a se tencionar quando ela sorriu e perguntou qualquer coisa sobre onde ele iria almoçar. Tony achou que precisava de mais um pouco de hidromel, de repente.

**# # #**

**23 de Setembro de 2021**

O apartamento dele estava uma zona. Ela sentiu os olhos marejarem quando os correu pela sala de estar. Havia cadernos cheios de números, revistas sobre economia, pratos com cascas de sanduíches, cascas de maçã, cascas de laranja. Ele detestava cascas. Quando pequeno, provavelmente os elfos domésticos já lhe serviam as frutas e os pães meticulosamente desnudos, mas agora que tinha que fazer a tarefa sem ajuda, havia irregularidades e traços de impaciência por todo o lado.

Hermione contou pelo menos dezoito maços de cigarros vazios espalhados pela sala. Havia apenas um cheio, em cima da geladeira, onde ele costumava guardar as reservas. No balcão que dividia a sala e a cozinha, garrafas de cerveja vazias fediam, as de bourbon ainda estavam para serem terminadas, em número o suficiente para se supor que ele tinha dado uma festa, se não o conhecesse tão bem.

A geladeira estava com um cheiro fortíssimo de maçã, quase como se ele estivesse tentando reproduzir o cheiro dos cabelos de Amie por ali, e tivesse falhado imensamente nesta missão. Um pouco de queijo ainda em bom estado, o pão de forma que ele não abandonava, mais cervejas e uma garrafa de _Sprite_, porque ele realmente gostava daquilo, querendo ou não. Havia uma caixa de isopor de comida _takeaway_,provavelmente do dia anterior, alguma coisa chinesa que ainda cheirava bem. Na porta da geladeira, uma foto do Primeiro Ministro britânico todo pintado de bigode e dente podre, o que a fez sorrir e permitiu que uma lágrima caísse por seu rosto.

Começou levando o lixo para fora, depois organizou os papéis em pilhas diferentes até que o tapete reaparecesse no chão. Enfeitiçou a louça para que se lavasse sozinha, e virou uma grande dose de uísque – terminando com uma das garrafas – antes de se preocupar com as roupas no tanque da área de serviço.

O sangue na camisa vinha em manchas espaçadas. Alguns pingos na gola, um pouco mais próximo ao peito direito, em torno dos botões como se ele estivesse com a mão ensanguentada ao tentar abri-los, no punho engomado, próximo à cintura, quando ele a puxou de dentro da calça para tirá-la. Mas não era nem comparado com a quantidade de sangue na regata que ele estava usando quando foi encontrado. Ali o sangue era uma grande mancha seca que cobria a gola, as alças grossas e grande parte do peito.

Uma _poça de sangue_. Ele fora encontrado deitado numa _poça de sangue_. Pensar nisso – _não_, _olhar_ para o _resultado_ disso – fazia Hermione estremecer da cabeça aos pés. As últimas horas estavam perdidas em sua mente, tamanha a velocidade das coisas. Em um momento estava no St. Mungus, no outro tirando os saltos embaixo de uma puta chuva e correndo para chegar o mais rápido possível à área de aparatação mais próxima, e então entrando desesperada no Hospital de St. Bartholomew, que ficava apenas a algumas quadras da London Stock Exchange, molhada e descalça.

A secretária de Draco, Mary Ann estava lá, com os olhos vermelhos e uma expressão de pavor. Disse que de repente o Sr. Malfoy passara por sua sala com o nariz sangrando bastante, se trancara no banheiro e não sairá mais de lá. Depois de _muito tempo _ela começou a se preocupar, bateu na porta trancada e não obteve resposta, até que chamou o segurança, que precisou chutar a porta até arrombá-la. E aí estava o Sr. Malfoy, sem camisa, numa _poça de sangue_. Estava tão aterrorizada que nem tinha estranhado o fato de Hermione ter atravessado o Tâmisa em menos de vinte minutos desde sua ligação.

"Não há mais sangramento, mas também não conseguimos identificar o que aconteceu. Aparentemente tudo saiu do nariz e da boca. Havia sangue coagulado bloqueando as narinas e as traqueias, mas essa situação já foi normalizada", um dos médicos da emergência viera comunicar. "No entanto..."

Ele precisaria de uma transfusão urgente, mas a equipe estava _tendo problemas_ em identificar o tipo sanguíneo dele. _Sangue-puro, _ela podia ouvir Draco dizendo. Chegava a ser engraçado. Bruxos estavam tão preocupados com a _pureza_ do sangue que provavelmente nunca se importavam com o _tipo _sanguíneo de cada um. Bruxos não faziam transfusão de sangue porque aquilo era uma forma de _contaminação_, e havia outras maneiras de curar hemorragias, pequenos feitiços de reparação dos vasos venosos e poções que estimulavam o bombeamento do coração, sem contar que a magia estimulava a imunidade de um bruxo.

Só que Draco era _um trouxa_ agora, e aquela porra toda não fazia mais sentido algum. O médico sugeriu que, para não perderem tempo, utilizassem sangue O-, o doador universal, e Hermione estava prestes a concordar quando outro médico apareceu dizendo que, misteriosamente, o quadro dele estava se normalizando.

Em duas horas, Draco ainda não tinha acordado, mas já estava estável. Os médicos entregaram a Hermione as roupas ensanguentadas, o celular ensanguentado e a carteira dele. Não queriam tirá-lo da emergência até que acordasse, mas o número de baleados e acidentados no trânsito era tão grande que acabaram por transferi-lo para um quarto. Hermione disse a Mary Ann que ela poderia ir para casa e foi tratar, ainda descalça e com as roupas e os cabelos úmidos, das burocracias do plano de saúde.

A decisão de confundir o médico para fazê-lo acreditar que precisava levar o Draco para casa foi feita quando começaram a desconfiar que ele tivesse entrado em coma. Foi o suficiente para que Hermione – exausta, suja e com os músculos tensos e retesados – percebesse que ficar ali, naquele hospital trouxa, não iria ajudar em nada.

Fazia pouco tempo que tinha chegado do hospital. O médico confundido a ajudou a colocar Draco numa ambulância, muito embora ele ainda estivesse inconsciente. O motorista da ambulância achou estranho, mas não fez objeções em levá-los para Kensington sob as ordens do doutor. Hermione pediu que ele não ligasse a sirene ou as luzes. _Escuro, silêncio e tranquilidade, _Madame Pomfrey dissera uma vez, enquanto expulsava Hermione do leito de um Ron que fora envenenado por uma garrafa de hidromel, _é tudo que um bruxo precisa para se curar_.

Mas Draco não era mais um bruxo. A cabeça de Hermione estava doendo de tanto segurar as lágrimas enquanto olhava a roupa ensanguentada dentro do tanque. Ele não era. Ele não conseguia _fazer magia_. A poção tinha _extraído_ a magia do corpo dele e por mais que ele ainda tivesse um sistema imunológico forte para aguentar tantos vômitos e para se curar sozinho de uma hemorragia extrema...

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Hermione espantou-se por um segundo, quando Draco encostou-se à porta da área de serviço, que dava para a cozinha. Ele estava com a calça de algodão azulado do pijama do hospital, mas tinha tirado a blusa. Seu tronco estava magro e branco como se ele fosse o próprio esqueleto, ou eles estivessem de volta a Azkaban. Seus lábios também estavam pálidos e o cabelo dele estava meio oleoso na raiz. Mas ali estava ele, de qualquer forma, consciente, em pé, com os olhos cinzentos quase negros por causa da pouca iluminação e uma seriedade absurda no rosto cansado.

"Você desmaiou", Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. Ela ainda estava com a mesma roupa encardida, os pés imundos e doloridos por ter corrido descalça, e os cabelos desgrenhados sobre os ombros, mas Draco não parecia estar prestando atenção a isso, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. "Você desmaiou e Mary Ann te encontrou _sangrando_. Então ela me ligou e te levou para o hospital e..."

"Acho que preciso mudar o meu 'contato em caso de emergência', então", ele a interrompeu, ainda sério, as sobrancelhas um pouco franzidas. Ele fizera a barba rente à pele em algum momento daqueles quase sete meses em que não se viam e isso o deixava mais jovem. Mais parecido com o Draco Malfoy que ela odiou.

Ele abriu a geladeira como se tudo aquilo fosse bastante cotidiano, e isso deixou Hermione irritada mesmo que estivesse tão cansada e dolorida. OK. Ele tinha toda razão de estar bravo com ela, levando em consideração a última vez que tinham conversado, mas não era como se ela tivesse usado o _Alohomorra _porque estava com saudades e queria deixar tudo isso para trás.

"Você teve uma _hemorragia, _Draco!", ela soou um pouco mais exasperada do que queria, entrando na cozinha, os olhos enchendo de lágrimas de novo. Que merda. "Que tal se a gente conversasse _sobre isso _antes de resolver os outros problemas?"

Ele respirou profundamente e fechou a geladeira. Não tinha nada que prestasse lá dentro, de qualquer jeito. "Eu só me lembro de estar na reunião e do meu nariz começar a sangrar", ele encostou o quadril na bancada da cozinha e colocou uma mão na nuca. "Depois disso é um branco."

"Você foi ao banheiro e se trancou", ela franziu as sobrancelhas, voltando à área de serviço por um momento para pegar a camisa ensanguentada. "Você tirou a sua camisa antes de desmaiar. Por que você fez isso?"

Draco pegou o tecido, um pouco incerto, examinando as manchas vermelhas em torno dos botões, algumas inclusive com suas impressões digitais.

"Eu não me lembro", ele devolveu a camisa. Hermione respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma.

"Você pegou seu telefone. Você ia..."

"Eu. Não. Me. Lembro", Draco a interrompeu mais uma vez, e voltou o interesse para a geladeira novamente. Mas desta vez ele buscou o maço que estava em cima dela, puxando um cigarro com a boca e se direcionando ao fogão, onde pretendia acendê-lo. Hermione entreabriu os lábios.

"Você vai _fumar_?", ela venceu a distância entre eles em dois passos, e arrancou o cigarro dos lábios dele antes que ele pudesse reagir. "Você não escutou nada do que eu disse? _Você foi hospitalizado!_ Você foi encontrado numa poça de sangue e iam fazer uma porra de uma transfusão, você não se lembra de nada, e aí você vai _fumar_?"

"Pelo jeito eu tive um dia ruim, querida."

Hermione empurrou-o pelo peito antes que pudesse se controlar. Os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas de novo. "Vá se foder, Malfoy! Você não entendeu nada? _Não era _para você estar fazendo gracinhas! Não era nem para você estar vivo! O sangue coagulou e bloqueou suas vias respiratórias e _mesmo assim_ não aconteceu nada com você! Você perdeu sangue o suficiente para precisar de uma transfusão! Aí me perguntaram o seu tipo sanguíneo porque _não sabiam identificar _e eu também não saberia dizer nada além de _sangue puro_, mas isso não faz sentido nenhum já que você não é mais um bruxo!", ela o empurrou novamente. Draco parecia incapaz de falar alguma coisa, lhe encarando um pouco incrédulo, principalmente porque agora as lágrimas corriam livremente por seu rosto. "Você está me entendendo? E eu tive que correr descalça por Londres e confundir o médico para poder te trazer para casa porque ele achava que você tinha entrado _em coma_, então não venha me falar de _dia ruim_!"

Draco olhou profundamente em seus olhos. Deixou o maço de cigarros em cima do fogão, como se fosse um sinal de paz. Hermione sentia a respiração acelerada. "_O que, _exatamente, você está tentando me dizer?"

"Que tem algo de muito errado com você!"

Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

"Mais errado do que ser um assassino?"

_PÁ!_

Hermione esbofeteou o lado esquerdo do rosto dele. Draco permaneceu com a cabeça virada por um momento, os olhos fechados e a marca rosada de cinco dedos surgindo em sua pele branca. Ela respirava rápido. Talvez aquilo tivesse sido desnecessário, mas ele tinha que compreender que eles não estavam falando sobre a briga de meses atrás. Sim, eles precisavam falar sobre isso, e ele precisava entender que ela não podia contar a verdade para Amie antes que ele estivesse _bem_. Porque, naquela hipótese maluca em que Amie fosse aceitá-lo como pai, ele precisava estar _bem _para poder ser pai dela. E porque se ela não o aceitasse, ele precisava estar _bem _para aguentar o que vinha depois.

E então, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ele voltou a olhá-la. Hermione ficou na ponta dos pés, segurando o rosto dele com ambas as mãos, deslizando os dedos e as unhas para cima até entremeá-los nos cabelos dele. Draco tentou suprimir um arrepio que lhe subiu pela espinha, mas falhou absurdamente.

"Desculpe", ela pediu baixinho, sentindo as lágrimas quentes morrerem nos lábios que roçou nos dele. "Eu preciso de você, Draco. Eu preciso de você _bem_ se nós vamos parar de mentir para a Amie", voltou a baixar os pés, pois eles estavam doloridos demais para sustentarem todo seu peso. Draco, que mantivera os braços estendidos ao lado do corpo até agora, ergueu uma das mãos e a apoiou nas costas dela, lhe trazendo um pouco mais para perto de si. "Entendeu? Você precisa ficar bem."

"Eu não me lembro do que aconteceu", ele sussurrou, demonstrando fraqueza pela primeira vez desde que tinha aparecido na cozinha, abaixando a cabeça até encostar a testa na dela. "Eu juro que não me lembro de nada."

Hermione concordou com a cabeça, e desceu com uma das mãos para o rosto dele, deslizando o polegar por sua bochecha magra. Draco fechou os olhos ao sentir seu toque com mais calma. "Nós vamos descobrir o que está errado. _Eu _vou descobrir. Eu sou a sabe-tudo irritante, não é?"

Draco sorriu de leve, ainda com os olhos fechados, e Hermione deixou o nariz bater contra o dele por um momento, apenas respirando. Ele ainda estava cheirando a álcool esterilizante e a _sangue_, de alguma forma, mas enquanto estivessem juntos, estaria tudo bem. Ela não deixaria que nada acontecesse com ele. _Deus_, não podia acontecer nada com ele.

**# # #**

**31 de Outubro de 2021**

Jim se olhou no espelho por um momento. Há apenas doze dias fizera catorze anos, mas tinha a impressão de que estava crescendo. O suéter verde que ganhara no último Natal estava um pouco apertado no peito, e a calça jeans, que antes embolava em seus tornozelos de tão grande, já estava um pouco mais curta.

Esfregou um pouco de pomada nas mãos e a passou pelos cabelos castanhos, dando algum formato àquela bagunça toda. A pomada tinha sido um 'presente' de Violet, encomendada diretamente do mundo dos trouxas, e embora Amie brincasse, dizendo que aquilo deixava o cabelo dele todo _grudento_, ele sabia que no fundo ela achava _bonitinho_, como dizia a própria Violet.

Sorriu ao pensar nisso, enquanto colocava o relógio no pulso. Tinha combinado de encontrar Violet no Salão Comunal para irem juntos ao banquete de Halloween. Hogwarts estaria magnificamente decorada, como sempre estava em situações como aquela. Depois voltariam para o Salão Comunal com alguns amigos de outras casas para jogarem _snap explosivo _e contarem histórias de terror em torno da lareira.

Violet dizia que, no Halloween trouxa, as crianças se fantasiavam de bruxos e monstros e iam de porta em porta perguntando por "doces ou travessuras". Isso tinha instigado os alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa a fazerem a mesma coisa pelos corredores da escola – tinha sido bastante engraçado ver Molly _fantasiada_ de fadinha, pedindo caramelos e feijõezinhos de todos os sabores por aí.

Aquele semestre estava sendo estranhamente bom, em comparação ao anterior. A presença de Molly em Hogwarts era um pedacinho de casa, porque ela o deixava em paz na maioria do tempo, mas no fim do dia lhe dava boa noite com um beijo no rosto, deixando-o um pouco envergonhado, mas feliz mesmo assim. As coisas com Violet também estavam indo bem – ela não estava tão grudenta ou demandando tanta atenção, sabendo exatamente o momento em que ele _queria _estar com ela – e ele estava estranhamente em dia com as lições de casa, principalmente porque tio Neville estava ameaçando contar para sua mãe sobre a displicência dele e de Ed.

Mas, obviamente, o que mais tinha mudado era que Amie voltara a participar de sua vida. Eles não passavam muito tempo sozinhos, era verdade, e mal conversavam, mas apenas poder cumprimentá-la, irritá-la com bobagens e sentir o cheiro de shampoo de maçã mais de perto parecia ser o suficiente. Pouco tinham se preocupado com os assuntos _Draco Malfoy_ e _desvendando o passado_, porém. As poucas vezes que Jim tivera a oportunidade de puxar o assunto, Amie se esquivava, falando que estava cuidando disto sozinha. Jim não gostava disso – mas quando comentara com Ed o fato, o loiro apenas dissera que aquilo era um problema _dela_, e que ela deveria decidir como lidar com ele.

Era difícil simplesmente largar mão. Desde Janeiro que Jim tinha concentrado todos os seus esforços em ajudar Amie a descobrir a verdade, mesmo que ela não quisesse. Então, quando ele juntou tudo que tinha encontrado numa caixa e a entregado, sem dizer uma única palavra, e ela agradeceu muito quieta, foi como se estivessem tirando um peso das costas dele que _deveria_ estar nas costas dele. Mas pelo menos, fez o que tinha que ser feito.

Jim estava terminando de amarrar os cadarços do tênis quando bateram na porta do dormitório. Franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando o relógio para ver se não estava atrasado, mas tinha combinado de encontrar Violet só às nove horas e ainda faltavam dez minutos. Abriu a porta, preparado para se defender, mas não era a _namorada_ que estava lá fora. Era sua irmã.

"Molly!", as asinhas de fada dela, que Violet tinha enfeitiçado para baterem sozinhas, estavam caídas e chamuscadas, batendo descontroladamente e soltando faíscas, como se o feitiço tivesse dado errado. A menina também estava coberta aos pés com algo que parecia melaço e, por mais que sempre desse uma de durona, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. "Meu Deus! O que aconteceu com você?", ele a puxou para dentro do dormitório, voltando a fechar a porta. Correu para pegar a própria varinha, usando um feitiço para desprender a asa do corpo da menina, que estava segurando o choro de todo o jeito. "Hein?"

"A gente... A gente foi brincar de _doces ou travessuras_ nas masmorras... Com os alunos da Sonserina...", o rosto dela se contorceu numa careta de choro. _É claro_. Jim cerrou os dentes, limpando a irmã com a mesma toalha que usara para se secar após o banho. Ela nem precisava continuar falando. Aquela casa de _cretinos_... Aqueles _perversos_... "E eles... Eles fizeram isso com a gente... E...", ela finalmente se entregou e começou a soluçar.

"Você sabe quem era? _Eles eram mais velhos?_ Os monitores não estavam lá?"

"Eram... Eram do primeiro an...", ela continuou chorando enquanto Jim esfregava o melaço do rosto dela, mas aquele estrago todo só sairia com um banho fumegante. Ele sentia a raiva crescer dentro do peito a cada lágrima que caía dos cantos dos olhos de sua irmã. _Filhotinhos de monstro_. Era isso que os sonserinos eram. "E... E o mon... monitor... O monitor-chefe, ele tirou pontos da gente!"

"ELE FEZ _O QUÊ?_"

Jim falou tão alto que Molly assustou, recuando um passo. Ele se levantou, tacando a toalha no chão e pegando a varinha. Isso interrompeu o choro da menina por um momento. "Ele brigou porque a gente estava nas masmorras... E ele disse que só alunos da Sonserina podiam ficar lá depois das aulas...", ela fungou, esfregando o nariz e os olhos. Jim sentia o sangue ferver na altura do pescoço. "E tirou vinte pontos de cada um."

"_Vinte pontos_?", Jim passou a mão pelos cabelos, esquecendo-se de que elas estavam sujas de melaço. _Aquele filho da puta! _E tinham selecionado ele para monitor-chefe! Isso acabava agora. Jim não ia mais suportar Anthony Lewis sair impune de todas as merdas que fazia. "Molly. Eu quero que você vá até o tio Neville e conte o que aconteceu. Eu vou cuidar desse monitorzinho filho de uma p..."

"Jim, a mamãe não deixa você falar palavrão!"

Normalmente, Jim a mandaria ir para o inferno e falaria uns quinze palavrões seguidos, mas ele não podia fazer isso levando em consideração o que tinham feito com ela. Respirou fundo. "Chame os seus amigos e vai falar com o tio Neville, ok?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e limpou as lágrimas das bochechas. Observou a irmã se afastar, ainda encolhida, com os cabelos ruivos grudados de melaço. O próprio cabelo estava uma bagunça, mas ele não ligava para aquilo. Chega de Anthony Lewis na sua vida. Aquilo fora a gota d'água.

Com a varinha empunhada, Jim desceu as escadas do dormitório masculino, passando rapidamente pelo Salão Comunal, onde várias garotas estavam juntas, inclusive Violet, já arrumadas para o banquete.

"Jim! O que... é isso no seu cabelo?", Violet perguntou. Jim passou reto por ela, indo em direção ao Retrato da Mulher Gorda. "Ei, ei, onde você está indo?"

"Depois eu explico!"

Ele a deixou falando sozinha, ou ela o seguiu, não sabia direito. Só tinha um foco na mente: as masmorras.

Porém, ao passar pelo Salão Principal, viu seu alvo parado em uma das pilastras, conversando com duas sonserinas que se jogavam para cima dele, como todas as vadias daquela casa. Cruzou a distância em cinco passos e as garotas se afastaram quando ele chegou perto.

Amie gostava dele? O ponto que a representava no Mapa do Maroto estava sempre ao lado do ponto que o representava? _Foda-se_. Aquele moleque era _cruel_, e ele não iria aguentá-lo por nem mais um minuto.

Pouco importava que Lewis fosse mais alto que ele. Puxou-o pela gola da camisa como se estivessem pareados. "Que porra é essa de tirar pontos da minha irmã?"

Lewis se desvencilhou com facilidade. A expressão no rosto dele deixava Jim ainda mais puto da vida, porque o desgraçado estava _sorrindo_. Sorrindo, como se aquela porra toda fosse _engraçada_. "Eu devia tirar uns seus também, por agir como um trasgo que fala a nossa língua."

"E eu devia enfiar o seu distintivo no seu rabo! Seu monitor de merda!", Jim apontou o dedo para ele, que ainda mantinha aquele sorrisinho ridículo. "Eles estavam só brincando, os sonserinos _que fizeram merda_! Se você acha que vai sair impune dessa..."

"Me deixa esclarecer uma coisinha para você, Potter", Lewis olhou com uma expressão enojada para os cabelos dele. Jim sentia a veia no pescoço tremer, tamanho o ódio que sentia por aquele filho da puta. "Se você está com _probleminhas_, não é meu papel ouvir o seu desabafo. Mas se a sua irmãzinha está nas masmorras brincando de ser _trouxa_, é meu papel impedir que isso aconteça. Claros?"

Jim empurrou-o pelo ombro, fazendo-o tropeçar para trás. Presunçoso, insolente, _escroto_. Estava tirando sarro de sua cara, não era possível que alguém fosse tão absurdamente ridículo. Tinha consciência de que metade de Hogwarts estava ali, inclusive alguns professores, mas uma detenção a mais ou a menos não faria diferença em seu currículo.

"Eu não me importo com o seu papel de merda. Só quero que você preste bastante atenção", Jim abaixou a voz e voltou a apontar o dedo para ele, cujo rosto e as orelhas estavam avermelhando. _Ah_, então ele não era tão superior assim, era? Os olhos azuis do rapaz se estreitaram. "Você fique bem longe de mim e da minha família. Você entendeu bem?"

"Ah, e eu devo incluir a sua priminha nisso?", Lewis ajeitou a postura, crescendo na frente de Jim alguns centímetros. "Opa, espera. Ela não é sua prima. Acho que a regra não se aplica."

Jim fechou os punhos. Se precisasse estourar aquela carinha bonita, ele faria sem pensar duas vezes. Se ele achava que iria falar de Amie daquele jeito... "Você prestou atenção no que eu disse, seu merda? Se você se meter com a Amie e machucá-la, _eu acabo com você_. Está entendendo? Você vai ficar _longe dela_!"

Tony abriu a boca para responder, mas logo depois sua expressão de raiva mudou. Os olhos azuis foram para além de Jim e outro sorrisinho sarcástico surgiu no canto de seus lábios. O estômago do grifinório doía de tanta raiva que estava sentindo. Virou-se na mesma direção que Lewis estava olhando e, bem ali, atrás dele, a alguns passos, estava Amie, com a cara amarrada, provavelmente porque ouvira a última parte da discussão dos dois.

Ela estava absolutamente linda. Jim ficou alguns segundos lhe encarando como um imbecil. As ondas de seus cabelos estavam bem definidas, com a parte da frente presa para trás. Seus olhos cinzentos se destacavam devido ao contorno negro da maquiagem. O vestido azul marinho que ela usava era tomara-que-caia, deixando os ombros e o colo nus, cada pintinha que ele conhecia tão bem expostas. Ela encontrou o olhar com o de Jim por instantes, antes de estreitá-los, com aquela expressão impossível de quem desaprovava algo. Mas assim que ela soubesse o que Lewis tinha feito com Molly...

"Fique olhando, Potter."

Tudo aconteceu em segundos, porque Lewis tinha pernas longas e em menos de quatro passos tinha vencido o espaço entre eles e Amie, que o olhou um pouco confusa e abriu a boca para perguntar alguma coisa.

Mas ela não perguntou nada, pois Tony segurou-a pela nuca e calou-a com os lábios sobre os dela, a boca entreabrindo-se e a língua visivelmente escorregando para dentro da boca dela antes de desaparecer novamente.

**#**

**CONTINUA**

_¹ A mudança da maré.  
Amantes numa grande vertente  
_**Nothing In My Way – Keane**

**Nota da Lally:** Gente, essa é uma das cenas que mais esperei para que vocês vissem, essa última do Jim vs. Tony. Isso porque, na nossa cabeça, o termo '_watch me, potter_' era algo super divertido. E confesso que obcequei loucamente com essa cena e depois de sete capítulos ela está aqui, e espero que vocês gostem dela.

Fiquei muito feliz, assim como a Vick, vide abaixo, com o feedback de vocês. O Unseen da primeira promoção está encaminhado e provavelmente será postado nas próximas duas semanas. Estou pensando com a Vick em lançar outra promoção, que tal?

Por enquanto, nos entretenham com teorias, adoramo-nas!

Beijos grandes e até a próxima!

**Nota da Vick: **eu amo esse capítulo. Sem mais.

HAHAHAHAHAH não. É claro que eu vou continuar falando feito louca. Eu adoro esse capítulo por mil motivos e espero que vocês gostem também. Eu sei que demorou um pouco para sair, mas né, meu TCC está sugando toda a minha vida. Eu até passei O para as regras da ABNT. True Story. Hahahaaha! Enfim, quero muito que vocês opinem e digam o que acharam sobre tudooo! Está dando bastante trabalho encaixar tudo que a gente precisa encaixar, mas vamos que vamos! Espero que não estejam muito perdidos.

Ah, ganhamos um monte de leitores novos *-* Estamos TÃO FELIZES por isso! Obrigada, amores. Como é tradição, responderemos as reviews deste capítulo ou do anterior. E quem sumiu: por quêee? :( Ah, amamos TODAS AS TEORIAS! E ousamos dizer que algumas fizeram GRANDE DIFERENÇA para nossa linha de pensamento ;)

Com sorte, o próximo capítulo sai um pouco mais rápido. Quem está animado levanta a mão! \o/

Beijos, seus lindos.

**REVIEWS MAIS GATAS QUE O TONY SEM CAMISETA: **Ywoolly; Nanda (forever Arí); Yasmim (you're baack!); CamHerve; Cecilia Rice (2x); Deb Malfoy; Bella; LauraXx23; Luiza Ribeiro; Lari L.; F. Lima; Belacqua; Sereninha; Misty Albuquerque; xxmary; Marianne (bitch! Haha); luhrizzo (2x); ; Laress S. M; Liah Ferraz; Fernanda Calonio; BelinhaZpears; Kiane (2x); ElfySoliver; AlicediAngelo; Fernanda; Paloma; Lia Croft (oi!); Bruna; Ann Granger-Malfoy; Amanda Grint e Bru Malfoy.

E a todo mundo que revisou o Unseen também *-* Logo teremos mais um, especial para quem gosta da... Pansy ;)


	8. Broken

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**AVISO:** fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria. Essa fanfic é **continuação** de Hallelujah. Portanto, só leia se estiver familiarizado com a história – que pode ser encontrada neste mesmo perfil.

* * *

**THE STORY OF O**

**1.8**

**#**

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home_

**#**

**31 de Outubro de 2021**

Amie não se considerava uma pessoa tímida. Era antissocial, sim, e tinha extrema dificuldade em fazer amigos novos, mas quando estava acostumada com as pessoas, pouco se importava com as impressões que elas tinham sobre ela.

Mas, assim que colocou os pés na sala comunal da Corvinal e sentiu todos os olhares sobre sua figura, quis que um buraco se abrisse no chão para que ela pudesse ser enterrada viva. Eles olhavam e cochichavam. É _claro_ que cochichavam. Afinal, não era como se ninguém menos que Tony _Puta que o Pariu _Lewis não tivesse decidido beijá-la na frente de todo mundo no Salão Principal, bem na festa de Halloween, onde Hogwarts inteira estava assistindo de camarote.

Fixando seu olhar no chão de pedra e nos enfeites cor de bronze dos tapetes azuis, Amie decidiu que atravessaria a sala como se estivesse coberta pela capa de invisibilidade de Jim. Pensar no primo fez com que seu estômago revirasse. Ah, céus.

Só podia dar graças a Deus por não ser da Grifinória. Pelo menos os seus colegas de casa tinham a decência de não falar na cara dela o que estavam cochichando e não vinham com gracinhas como tapinhas nos ombros e parabéns, como aqueles que recebera de algumas alunas da Lufa-Lufa. Se conseguisse chegar ao dormitório em menos de trinta segundos, era só se jogar na cama quente e dormir até o dia seguinte para resolver o assunto.

Sua sorte parecia estar melhorando quando constatou que o dormitório estava vazio, as camas prontas e as luzes baixas. Jogou-se no colchão macio, esquecendo-se até mesmo de fechar as cortinas do dossel, e cobriu a cabeça com um dos travesseiros que estava com um cheiro gostoso de lavanda.

Permitiu-se então morder os lábios formigantes e passar a língua por eles, o gosto de hortelã ainda ali, e só então percebeu como o coração estava acelerado. Um risinho bobo emergiu de sua garganta enquanto uma leve ruga de preocupação se formava entre os olhos. Aquilo não podia ser real.

Tony Lewis a tinha beijado. Não fora Owen ou Jim ou qualquer outro menino que ela tinha beijado por um motivo qualquer. Não. Ela não precisou fechar os olhos e imaginar que aquela pessoa a beijando poderia ser ele porque era, de fato, ele.

O peito subiu e desceu rapidamente enquanto ela inspirava diretamente o tecido da fronha, mas toda aquela essência de lavanda nunca apagaria o perfume de almíscar que ela tinha respirado de tão perto, quando se lembrara de respirar, porque todo o ar tinha sumido de seu pulmão no momento em que a língua dele, macia e experiente, se infiltrara por sua boca. Amie sentia a pele arrepiada, mesmo que a lareira do quarto estivesse acesa. Sabia bem que uma coisa nada tinha a ver com a outra.

Finalmente tirou o travesseiro da cara e virou-se de lado para abraçá-lo, ainda mantendo os olhos fechados. Por que diabos ele tinha feito aquilo? Certo, a relação deles tinha melhorado muito desde que se conheceram, e eles eram amigos, trocavam cartas no verão e segredos no inverno, beijos no rosto e flertes saudáveis, mas até aí... Ela nunca podia imaginar que... Céus, ele poderia beijar qualquer garota naquele castelo. Qualquer uma _mesmo_. Ele era o garoto mais bonito que já vira na vida. Como ele poderia tê-la beijado naquele momento? Tinha que ter uma resposta sensata. Ele não poderia simplesmente ter tido vontade e resolvido manifestá-la na frente da escola inteira...

Ela precisava pensar direito, racionalizar, é claro que precisava, mas, no momento, seu cérebro parecia ter parado de funcionar.

"Mas a detenção dele foi pesada", Julianne foi em direção a própria cama, puxando as cobertas. Ambas ignoraram que Amie estava ali, como sempre faziam. Bom, não era como se não fizesse o mesmo. "Tudo bem que calouros podem ser idiotas, mas é de se esperar, eles têm onze anos! Lewis não recebeu castigo como merecia, na minha opinião", Amie franziu as sobrancelhas, sentando-se na cama quase imediatamente. Seria possível que Tony tivesse recebido uma detenção pesada por tê-la beijado na frente da escola?

"O quê?", Amie perguntou antes mesmo de pensar duas vezes, o coração na altura da garganta. "Lewis pegou uma detenção?"

Penny, que acabara de tirar a camisa para colocar o pijama – por uma época, Amie lhe achara magra demais, mas agora competia sem querer com ela na contagem de costelas sob a pele – olhou-a com uma das sobrancelhas negras erguidas, como se avaliasse se iria responder a pergunta ou não.

"Você não soube?", Penny era uma vadia, essa que era a verdade. "Achei que tivessem te contado, já que você é da família..."

"Eu não perderia meu tempo perguntando algo que já sei", Amie retrucou. Aquela garota transformava tudo em uma competição.

"Pois bem. Os primeiranistas da Sonserina azararam os da Grifinória, porque estavam brincando nas masmorras, e o seu namorado, ao invés de ajudá-los, tirou vinte pontos de cada um. Sua priminha que foi contar para o Prof. Longbottom. Péssima noite para começar um relacionamento, hein, Amie?"

Por um momento, Amie ficou em dúvida se falaria alguma coisa ou quebraria aquela vareta em dois. Estreitou os olhos na direção da colega, atravessou o quarto, entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta atrás de si. Apoiou-se na pia, olhando no espelho, as sobrancelhas franzidas e os lábios e bochechas um pouco mais rosados do que o normal. É claro. _É claro_. Por isso que Jim e Tony estavam brigando no Salão Principal, quando ela interrompeu.

Tudo fazia muito sentido. Se Jim agia como o seu cavaleiro branco, com Molly ele era um exército real inteiro. Se Tony tinha feito alguma coisa para prejudicar a menina, era até de se espantar que Jim não tivesse perdido o controle, ainda que, pelo volume da voz e pela cor das orelhas, não demoraria muito para que isso acontecesse.

Isso a vez sentir raiva também, seu senso de justiça acendendo de repente. Tony não era fã da Grifinória, tudo bem, mas ele era Monitor-Chefe. Ele não podia tirar vinte pontos dos alunos por causa de uma brincadeira. Todavia, um breve pensamento passou em sua mente e fez com que toda sua pele arrepiasse de desgosto. E se Tony tivesse dado aquele beijo apenas para irritar Jim? Não era segredo que ele insistia em pensar que ela era ingênua, mas ao mesmo tempo seria uma excelente forma de provocar uma faísca no já esquentado James Potter.

Se ele tivesse feito aquilo ele seria o maior filho da puta de todos os tempos. Como ele se atrevia? Chatear Molly que era a pessoa mais boazinha do mundo e, ainda por cima, fazê-la pagar o maior mico do ano em ser beijada por uma provocação idiota? Respirou fundo. Precisava conversar com Tony e deixar claro que não seria uma válvula de escape para as rixas dele com seu primo. E lhe daria um tapa na cara por ter feito algo de ruim com Molly.

Sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, mas abriu a torneira e lavou o rosto antes que elas se atrevessem a sair.

**###**

**02 de Novembro de 2021**

O _Manicomio_ ficava na esquina da Gutter com a Carey Lane. Apesar do nome, que sempre lhe arrancava uma risadinha ou duas, aquele não era um hospital de loucos. O restaurante de arquitetura moderna e paredes de vidro era um dos mais conceituados daquela região de Londres, com um cardápio variado e um preço razoável.

Um _plus_ era a proximidade com a LSE. Quando almoçava ali com os colegas de trabalho, Dwight Nasser sempre pedia os pratos – cuja maioria era de origem italiana – com um sotaque falso-napolitano que dizia ter herdado do avô. É claro que todos sabiam que Nasser era árabe, mas se passar por italiano atraía menos olhares desconfiados de que ele fosse um terrorista que iria explodir o estabelecimento a qualquer momento.

A única desvantagem do restaurante era a quantidade de pessoas conhecidas e a proximidade com a catedral de St. Paul. O som dos sinos era permanentemente irritante, principalmente num dia como aquele, em que os fieis não estavam nem aí para o frio e a chuva e resolviam prestigiar os mortos numa missa interminável.

Hermione gostava daquele barulho insuportável, dizia que a música dos sinos inspirara Mozart ou sei lá quem a compor obras de valor extremo para a humanidade, mas era apenas uma ladainha de sabe-tudo.

Tomou um gole do vinho branco gelado ao pensar nela. Gostaria de poder sorrir ao pensar em Hermione, mas, no momento, a lembrança do perfume de seus cachos quando terminaram de fazer amor, dois dias atrás, era um pouco incômoda. _Remorso_, a consciência dele teimava em dizer.

Remorso não era o sentimento favorito de Draco. Passara muito tempo imaginando se tinha morrido por dentro, porque normalmente não se importava com as merdas que fazia na vida. E olha que não eram poucas. Todas as pessoas que matara ou torturara, todas as coisas ruins que fizera, dia após dia, durante, antes ou depois da Guerra, não eram motivo para que se sentisse mal. Era o trabalho dele, na época, e se tinha que tirar alguns milhões dos países africanos passando fome para engordar o bolso da monarquia britânica, era o trabalho dele agora. Não havia porque se sentir mal.

Mas com Hermione era diferente. Ele não gostava de mentir para ela. Não apenas porque sentia que estava enganando a si mesmo, porque prometera que seria honesto e tentaria, mas também porque tinha a impressão de que ela sempre sabia o que estava acontecendo, e estava só aguardando a decisão dele em contar. Com quase tudo era assim, inclusive com as mentirinhas bobas, como quando vomitava e fingia que estava tudo bem apenas para não servir de cobaia e ter que comer alface por três semanas seguidas.

E aquela não era uma mentirinha boba. Era uma omissão que custaria muito caso fosse revelada. Ele sentia um leve arrepio apenas em pensar no que ela falaria quando soubesse que ele se lembrava do que acontecera naquela manhã de Setembro. E ele se lembrava como se fosse ontem. Como se a Marca Negra estivesse ardendo agora, bem ali no Manicomio, acendendo a todos os seus sentidos, acendendo toda sua _magia_. Como se o sangue estivesse naquele exato momento subindo por sua garganta e escorrendo por seu nariz e entupindo suas vias respiratórias.

Ela não ia suportar se soubesse a verdade. Draco tivera certeza disso no momento em que a vira lavando aquela camisa branca ensanguentada, com as mãos manchadas, e o rosto coberto por lágrimas. Ela não precisava saber de nada.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, doía não poder ser honesto com ela. E avistar a mulher que acabara de entrar no restaurante, procurando com os olhos castanhos espertos por sua mesa, era um bom lembrete de que ele provavelmente estava fazendo tudo errado.

"Desculpe o atraso", ela disse rapidamente, antes de sorrir de leve para o garçom que a auxiliava com o casaco e a bolsa. Draco sentiu que deveria ser educado e tentou colocar um sorriso pequeno e simpático no rosto quando ela agradeceu ao garçom que puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse. Ele se afastou e Draco analisou seu rosto. Ginny Potter estava ainda mais magra com os cabelos cortados na altura do queixo. "Está corrido hoje na redação, aquela celebração anual dos fantasmas reuniu pelo menos oitocentos e o pessoal do Ministério foi à loucura."

Draco sorriu novamente, sem saber o que deveria falar quanto aquilo. Oitocentos fantasmas reunidos e um Ministério em polvorosa não parecia tão emocionante quanto o rombo de doze bilhões e meio no Banco Central da Finlândia e as declarações infelizes da Coréia do Norte, e ele odiou muito a si mesmo por pensar assim.

"É... Você aceita um pouco?", ele indicou a garrafa de vinho que gelava num balde de alumínio, ao lado da mesa. Hermione o repreenderia infinitamente, mas o show de horrores que sua vida tinha se tornado – céus, estava almoçando com uma_ Weasley_, que era esposa de _Potter_, num restaurante trouxa, e por convite dele – só poderia ter continuidade com um pouco de álcool.

"Não está muito cedo para isso?", ela levantou uma sobrancelha fina. Draco teve impressão de que ela não estava realmente falando do horário.

"Provavelmente", ele concordou, mas chamou o garçom para servir a taça dela mesmo assim. "Espero que você goste de comida italiana. Foi a carta mais curinga que eu consegui achar", bebeu mais um gole de vinho, tentando não olhar diretamente para o rosto dela. Aquilo estava na lista das coisas mais estranhas que fizera na vida. E não tinha sido uma vida pacata. A garota Weasley não respondeu nada. "Se você não gostar, tem um peixe que..."

Ela deu uma risadinha irônica, os olhos castanhos com tons de uísque parecendo ler sua alma.

"Você nunca consegue ir direto ao ponto?"

"O que..."

"Não me diga que me chamou aqui para que estreitássemos os laços de nossa amizade diante de um belo peixe", ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas finas, que desapareceu pela franja lisa que caía sobre sua testa.

Draco respirou fundo, passando a mão pelos cabelos. É, não poderia dizer isso. Mesmo porque, não seria amigo daquela mulher chata e do marido insuportável nem se fossem os últimos seres humanos do mundo. Bebeu um pouco mais de vinho, um pouco por hábito, um pouco por coragem. Não tinha jeito. No momento, a garota Weasley era o último ser humano do mundo com quem podia contar.

"Eu preciso de ajuda", ele admitiu, olhando nos olhos dela. Um ligeiro dèja vu.

"É claro que você precisa", ela respondeu áspera, sem parecer minimamente surpresa. Draco respirou fundo, esperando que não precisasse barganhar para conseguir o que queria. "Mas da última vez que você me pediu ajuda, e que eu te ajudei, você me enganou. Eu convenci Marris a deixar você entrar em Azkaban porque achei que você queria se despedir de Parkinson, mas você estava planejando dar um jeito de soltar a ela e a McLaggen. Por que diabos eu ajudaria você agora, Malfoy?"

"Por motivo nenhum. Eu enganei você da última vez, é verdade. Eu soquei a cara de Potter, eu fiz a sua melhor amiga sofrer por anos a fio e eu matei o seu irmão. Você não tem absolutamente nenhuma razão para me ajudar, Weasley", Draco olhou bem para ela. "E, ainda assim, quando eu olho para os últimos anos e penso a única pessoa que teve o mínimo de fé em mim e no que eu poderia me tornar, a única pessoa que olhou para a minha cara e disse que Amie poderia me perdoar, um dia, se eu começasse a fazer a coisa certa, foi você. Então eu acho que, por algum motivo imbecil envolvendo essa nobreza grifinória, você vai me ajudar."

A garota Weasley ficou mais séria, como se sentisse que estava sendo manipulada. E estava. É claro que estava. Obviamente Draco tinha arquitetado todas as possibilidades de resposta às reações dela antes daquele almoço. Mas não deixava de ser verdade. Weasley estivera lá por ele, de uma forma ou de outra, como se tivessem uma conexão bizarra e absolutamente maluca, e isso não era uma coisa que ele poderia esquecer tão facilmente. E nem ela.

"Do que você precisa?", ela disse, enfim, após longos segundos de silêncio.

**###**

**31 de Outubro de 2021**

O hidromel de 1980 tinha gosto de gengibre, canela, laranjas e _maçã_. Sentia a bebida amortecer seus lábios após o grande gole, e o sabor das especiarias e frutas no fundo da língua fazia com que a boca se curvasse um pouquinho para cima.

Em outro momento – em qualquer outro momento de qualquer um de seus seis anos naquele castelo – Tony estaria extremamente bêbado, aproveitando a festa que ajudara a organizar. Estaria no meio dos colegas, jogando _snap da morte_ (um _shot_ de firewhisky a cada explosão) apenas por jogar, flertando com as meninas apenas por flertar, recostando a cabeça no sofá e pensando em como tudo aquilo era ridículo e efêmero.

Mas havia alguma coisa de diferente naquela noite. Alguma coisa que estava bem ali, entre o adormecer dos lábios e o gosto de maçã no fundo da língua.

Sentado numa grande poltrona no canto da Sala Comunal, Tony conseguia observar todo o espaço com os olhos azuis estreitos, no limiar entre a curiosidade e o deboche. Steve Jones beijava a orelha de uma menina loira que Tony não se lembrava de que casa era, falando besteiras que a deixavam ao mesmo tempo excitada e envergonhada, e isso era engraçado, interessante, porque Jones gostava de chupar um dos atacantes do time da Lufa-Lufa após o treino. Ele estava ali, por sinal, com uma garrafinha de cerveja amanteigada na mão, ignorando delicadamente uma quartanista de traços orientais, os olhos voltados no sorriso encabulado da menina loira.

Mary Boot, da Corvinal, a outra monitora-chefe, o exemplo de tudo que era correto no mundo, dos cabelos lisos e castanhos e retos, que o odiava e vivia torcendo o nariz para ele durante as reuniões, estava sentada no chão, pernas brancas aparecendo pela saia que ela tinha enrolado na cintura para encurtar, ensinando os colegas como lamber o sal das costas da mão antes de virar um _shot_ de uma bebida mexicana que roubara do armário dos pais. E ali estavam eles, os sonserinos de sangue tão puro, todos impressionados com os efeitos da bebida trouxa.

Durante muito tempo Tony passara momentos como aquele pensando qual era o sentido daquela porra toda, das festas que celebravam nada mais que a podridão da juventude, dos efeitos do álcool, dos efeitos do sangue, do porque a vida intercalava completa clausura e golfadas de ar gelado nos pulmões. E durante muito tempo seu único conforto foi pensar que aquilo tudo iria embora tão rápido quanto viera.

Hoje, porém, ele estava encontrando muito mais conforto no gosto que saturava suas papilas e no cheiro que permanecia em suas narinas. Talvez fosse aquele, o tal sentido da vida. Gostos e cheiros e sensações. A pulsação quente no pescoço, o arrepio na pele, o doce engano da hipocrisia, a transgressão singela de regras e preceitos. Talvez estivessem ali para sentir o que quer que estejam sentindo, e pelo menor dos instantes, valeria a pena.

Tomou mais um pouco do hidromel, diretamente do gargalo, o vidro tão doce quanto o líquido. Não chegara à metade da garrafa, e sentia-se sóbrio, extremamente sóbrio, talvez como nunca antes na vida. Tão sóbrio que quando Rebecca Pritchard surgiu em sua frente, com meias-calças translúcidas e os cabelos vermelhos presos em um coque, não sentiu nem um pingo de estranhamento.

Ela sorriu para ele sem mostrar os dentes, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas ao estender um copo de plástico vazio. Tony sorriu de volta, muito menos receptivo, e colocou um pouco de hidromel no copo dela, sabendo muito bem que aquilo era um convite para que ela se sentasse na poltrona ao lado. E sabendo muito bem que ela viria, mais cedo ou mais tarde, com o rabo entre as pernas e a voz mais doce do que o habitual.

"Não está gostando da festa?"

"Pelo contrário", Tony não olhou para o rosto dela, simplesmente porque o resto dos colegas lhe parecia mais interessante, no momento. Mas a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela tinha revirado os olhos com aquela resposta aparentemente _blasée_. Não ia demorar nem um minuto para que ela dissesse o que realmente queria dizer.

"Bebendo sozinho nos cantos. Parece até que está triste chateado com a detenção que recebeu. Soube que você quase foi suspenso das atividades de monitor."

"Parece, não é mesmo?", olhou de relance para Rebecca. Seu lábio inferior estava roçando a borda do copo e ela cruzara as pernas, um pouco da renda das meias aparecendo por baixo da saia, na altura das coxas. _Trinta segundos. _

"Ou talvez você esteja chateado porque alguém não veio", ela sorriu, prendendo a borda do copo com os dentes. Tony soltou um risinho pelo nariz. _Touché._ Poderia valer um milhão de dólares.

"Poderia ser", encarou-a, ainda sorrindo. Sabia jogar o jogo de Rebecca muito melhor do que qualquer um imaginava. Ela inclinou um pouco o corpo, ainda roçando os lábios no copo de plástico como se estivesse insinuando alguma coisa, e colocou a mão no joelho dele. Tony colocou a mão sobre a dela por um momento. Para afastá-la. "Por que você não me pergunta o que quer perguntar logo, Becs, e a gente continua com as nossas vidas?"

"Ah. Não há nada para perguntar, lindinho", ela piscou, batendo os cílios longos e acobreados na direção dele. Aproximou o rosto bonito do dele alguns centímetros, mas ainda mantendo uma boa distância. "Primeiro, porque você não me deve satisfações. Segundo, porque você resolveu beijar uma pirralhinha de sangue-ruim para irritar o priminho dela. Não precisa ser um gênio para entender isso."

Tony aproximou-se um pouco mais, estreitando os olhos azuis para ela, sem nunca deixar o sorriso leve fugir do rosto. Sim. Tinha beijado Amie para irritar James Potter. Mas não tinha sido apenas por causa daquilo. Ele também tinha beijado Amie porque queria beijá-la. Porque ela gostava do verão e tinha pintinhas escondidas e ficava mexendo a colher na comida sem comer. Porque ela tinha cheiro de litoral e de roupa limpa e não sabia fazer tranças. Porque ela era trezentas vezes mais inteligente que qualquer pessoa e tão ingênua ao mesmo tempo, que chegava a doer. Porque a língua dela descobrira rapidamente como deveria se mexer contra a dele e porque a maçã era o gosto mais forte entre todos daquele hidromel, e por mil e uma razões que Rebecca nunca compreenderia.

"O nome dela é Amie. E ainda bem que você entendeu então, não é mesmo?", retrucou, a voz saindo mais ácida do que ele tinha planejado. Rebecca conteve um sorriso mordendo o lábio inferior e baixando os olhos, tão adorável quanto uma cobra.

Ela esticou uma das mãos, deslizando-a pelo rosto de Tony, que não tentou esquivar-se, mas continuou com os olhos presos no dela.

"Entendi muito bem. Entendi que o nome dela é Amie. Granger, como a sangue-ruim que é", ela deslizou o polegar pelo lábio inferior de Tony. Sentindo um pouco de raiva de repente, uma raiva que ele costumava reservar apenas para seu pai, que transparecia nos olhos, apesar de afetar o sorriso, ele segurou o pulso dela com força. "Ou mestiça, como você me corrigiu no verão trezentas vezes, enquanto eu pagava por cada nuque das suas férias porque o seu papai não quis te emprestar nem um galeão", Rebecca sorriu com o canto da boca. Tony aumentou a pressão no pulso dela, ficando completamente sério pela primeira vez desde que beijara Amie no Salão Principal.

"Não tão diferente do seu papai, que deixa você bancar a Sonserina inteira só para não ter que te suportar durante o verão", disse entre os dentes.

"Você tem razão, lindinho", ela não parecia ofendida. Sua voz, apesar de mais baixa, continuava estranhamente doce. "E você pode beijar a pirralhinha quantas vezes quiser, mas não se esqueça de que eu sei exatamente o que você é", os olhos verdes de Rebecca brilhavam como se ela estivesse sentindo muito prazer naquilo. A unha do polegar dela entreabriu os lábios dele e ele conseguia sentir a pulsação dela sobre os dedos fechados em torno de seu braço. Ela chegou tão perto que as pontas de seus narizes se encostaram. "E que talvez eu sinta vontade de contar."

Tony sabia muito bem do que ela estava falando. Ele conseguia ler no desprezo leve das íris verdes. Por uma fração de segundo, enquanto a encarava, imaginou como ela tinha descoberto. Depois, pensou que não importava. Ele não era uma exceção daquela teia de hipócritas que respiravam o ar daquele salão. Sorriu com o canto da boca, afastando-se de Rebecca de uma vez.

"Por que você não tenta?", piscou um olho para ela, levantando-se. Ela não iria contar. Ela não teria coragem, nem que ele beijasse Amie duzentas vezes. "Eu adoraria ver isso, para ser sincero."

"Você só pode estar maluco. Você sabe muito bem que você está fodido se –"

"Todos nós temos segredos, Rebecca," Tony a cortou novamente, o deboche saindo totalmente das feições bonitas da ruiva. "Pode até ser que eu fique na merda se você abrir o bico, mas não é como se você fosse ficar muito melhor se certas coisas viessem à tona, não é mesmo? Além do que...", ele roçou os lábios na curva dos dela, que tremeram de leve. Provavelmente de raiva. "Você quer mesmo que a Sonserina comente que você ficou esse tempo todo com um sangue-ruim e sabia? Imagine para o seu pai, que..."

"Cale a boca", Rebecca se afastou como se ele transmitisse uma doença, os olhos claros mais estreitos do que nunca. Quando ela se levantou e se afastou rebolando os quadris para outro imbecil da Sonserina, teve certeza de que ela não abriria o bico. _Poderia _beijar Amie duzentas vezes se quisesse. Se tinha algo que os sonserinos sabiam era como pesar os prejuízos e, se a conta sairia cara para ele, para ela sairia ainda mais.

**###**

**01 de Novembro de 2021**

Uma das coisas que Harry mais detestava da gestão pós-guerra do Ministério da Magia – _uma_ das coisas, sério – era a burocracia. Tudo bem, ser o _Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-E-O-Derrotou_ acelerava oitenta por cento dos processos de seu departamento, mas ainda achava um saco ter que fazer relatórios que não passavam de formalidades inúteis, como aquele que escrevia naquele momento.

Em duas semanas, precisaria ir para a Alemanha por causa da CS-2, o nome popular da _Conferência da Segurança Entre Os Dois Mundos_, uma reunião anual desde o final da Guerra, em que os figurões políticos, trouxas e bruxos, ficavam se esgoelando por mais uma enxurrada de tratados que garantiam a harmonia entre eles.

Harry até achava que as pessoas tinham boa vontade. O problema era que a Alemanha, em especial, tinha a tendência de ter as ideias mais liberais e o parlamento inglês ficava simplesmente possesso por causa da tal ordem, e os bruxos eram completamente arcaicos em suas decisões, e os Estados Unidos tentavam comprar todos os acordos.

A CS-2 cairia exatamente no dia do aniversário de casamento dele e de Ginny. E ele estaria longe de casa, o que o deixava ainda mais puto. Mandaria algum imbecil em seu lugar se o Ministro em pessoa não o tivesse convidado para jantar em sua casa, dois dias atrás, para dizer que a presença dele era indispensável. Não era como se ele tivesse escolha

Ginny, por outro lado, achava que ele só aceitava aquelas decisões porque não gostava de contrariar as pessoas, e depois ficava reclamando. Fosse como fosse, já estava de mau humor, porque a manhã fora perdida assinando linhas pontilhadas, e ainda tinha que inspecionar o treinamento de aurores naquela semana na Irlanda. Deixou a pena descansar entre os dedos, pensando quando foi que aquela avalanche de trabalho tinha invadido sua vida.

Por falar em avalanche, quando ajeitou os óculos sobre seu nariz, ninguém menos que Hermione Granger entrou em seu escritório. Ela usava uma blusa púrpura de seda e parecia cuidadosa ao abrir a porta – uma dezena de memorandos da mesma cor da blusa passou por cima de seu cabelo, deixando-o ainda mais esvoaçado. Respirou fundo. _Ótimo_.

"Se você não fechar a porta, esses memorandos não vão parar de chegar", foi o que conseguiu articular depois de um minuto inteiro encarando o rosto cansado de sua amiga que, apesar de ser a pessoa mais organizada que conhecera na vida, parecia se misturar à bagunça de sua sala. E de sua vida, de modo geral.

Há tempos que não via Hermione. Desde primeiro de Março, para ser exato, quando aparatara em Whitby com o sangue fervendo de raiva e saíra de lá com um gosto amargo na língua. Ela parecia mais magra, a saia lápis folgando um pouco nos quadris, e pela expressão dos olhos castanhos, a forma que segurava a bolsa e mordia a parte interior da bochecha, soube que ela não estava ali para pedir desculpas.

Harry tentou sentir tanta raiva quanto sentira há oito meses, mas não conseguiu. Não sentiu muito mais do que um grande cansaço. Ela não pediu permissão para se sentar. Os olhos esquadrinharam pelas pilhas atrás dele, pelas três canecas de café pela metade, pelos tinteiros abertos, pelo relatório que preenchia sem a menor vontade e, por fim, fixaram-se nos dele. Apostava que ela estava se coçando para empilhar os pergaminhos corretamente.

"Muito trabalho?"

Ah. As casualidades. Falariam sobre o trabalho, sobre Ginny, sobre o tempo, talvez sobre Amie e por fim chegariam ao verdadeiro assunto, o que precisava de muitos preliminares para ser discutido. Soltou um risinho pelo nariz. Quem era ele para burlar as burocracias, não é mesmo?

"A CS-2 está chegando aí. Aposto que você leu no jornal."

"Sim. Parece que a desse ano vai ser empolgante."

"Depende muito do _coffeebreak_", tentou um sorriso leve, e passou a mão pelos cabelos que tentava domar com gel. Ela sorriu também, mas olhou para baixo, para o próprio colo. Harry mordeu o lábio inferior depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. "Escuta, Hermione, eu não quero ser mal-educado, mas..."

"Não, eu sei", ela lhe interrompeu, mordendo o lábio também, como se estivesse tentando criar coragem. "Eu não vou enrolar você. Eu... Eu preciso de um favor, na realidade, e acho que chegou naquele ponto em que se você não me ajudar, não tenho mais para onde ir."

"Certo", Harry revirou os olhos. Obviamente que ela só tinha um motivo para engolir o orgulho e aparecer na porta dele. "O que você quer que eu faça por Draco Malfoy, agora?"

Hermione olhou para ele como se estivesse extremamente ofendida, os lábios um pouco entreabertos, mas depois que soltou a respiração suspensa por eles e escondeu o rosto nas mãos por um segundo, Harry soube que não estava errado.

"Eu sei que para você não faz a menor diferença, Harry, mas Draco... Draco está doente, e eu... Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa."

Harry girou um pouco em sua cadeira. Há algum tempo, talvez mais de um ano, Ginny tinha comentado alguma coisa, no supermercado, sobre Malfoy estar com algum problema de estômago. Na ocasião, tinha brigado com a esposa por ela ter insinuado que talvez fosse uma alergia à poção que lhe cancelara a magia. Suspirou, cansado. Por que ninguém entendia que, por ele, aquele filho da puta poderia morrer?

"Ele ainda está vomitando?", perguntou, tentando parecer o mais interessado possível. Hermione era uma maluca egoísta, sim, mas ela ainda era Hermione, e ele não poderia simplesmente não escutar o que ela tinha a dizer.

"No... No final de Setembro, ele teve um... Ataque. Não sei direito o que aconteceu, eu não estava lá, fui chamada diretamente para o hospital. Encontraram ele no banheiro da LSE e ele estava desmaiado. Ele estava sangrando, Harry. Pelo nariz, pela boca, ele teve uma hemorragia. Uma hemorragia tão feia que ele quase precisou de uma transfusão. E os médicos não conseguiam me dizer qual era o tipo sanguíneo dele, o que eu achei tão estranho. E eu estou atendendo esse paciente, Jon Lambert, ele tem uma condição que o impede de controlar a magia e ele também tem essas hemorragias, então..."

"OK", Harry a interrompeu, passando a mão pela testa por um momento. "Me deixa ver se eu entendi. Aquele idiota está doente, seu paciente também, e você acha que isso tem uma causa mágica mesmo que eu tenha, por sete anos, acompanhado o processo pelo qual Malfoy passou para deixar de ser bruxo?", indagou, sem conseguir esconder a incredulidade. Hermione mordeu os lábios novamente, como se soubesse o quão ridículo aquilo tudo soava, mas afirmou com a cabeça, mesmo assim. "Hermione... Eu entendo que seja difícil para você, mas honestamente..."

"Harry, Draco teve intolerância a certas poções durante a vida inteira. Eu sei que parece absurdo, mas..."

"Esse tipo de imunidade só aparece em famílias de sangue-puro?", Harry balançou a cabeça como se estivesse desaprovando alguma coisa. Lembrava-se muito melhor do que Ginny lhe dissera no supermercado, naquele dia. Lembrava-se também da extrema raiva que sentira quando vira a própria esposa usar aquela expressão maldita. "Malfoy sentiu alguma coisa relacionada à magia quando teve o tal ataque, Hermione? Porque isso não faz o menor sentido. Ele não é mais um bruxo."

"Ele diz que não se lembra de nada. E é ainda mais estranho. E eu sei que ele não é mais um bruxo, mas... Ah, Harry", Hermione passou a mão pelos cabelos. "O que eu sei é que se eu não descobrir o que está acontecendo com ele, e com Lambert, é como se eu jogasse o meu diploma no lixo. Eu sei que tem uma explicação, eu só não sei exatamente como começar a procurar."

"Você e as causas perdidas", Harry comentou baixinho, tirando os óculos e apertando os olhos. Hermione riu baixinho, um pouco nervosa, e um sorriso pequeno acabou por surgir nos lábios dele também. Por mais que não quisesse mexer no que já estava resolvido há muito tempo e, sinceramente, por mais que quisesse Malfoy queimando no inferno, não havia como não ajudar Hermione, que era como sua irmã. Mesmo que ela fosse completamente maluca, no final das contas, ele e Ron sempre acabavam descobrindo que ela tinha razão. Não é porque não eram mais o trio que isso seria diferente, ainda que com a quantidade de bobagens que ela tinha feito ultimamente o fazia duvidar se ela estaria certa no final das contas. Voltou a colocar os óculos, e a figura de Hermione entrou em foco em sua frente. "E como eu posso te ajudar, afinal?"

Ela anuiu com cabeça por um segundo, como se estivesse agradecendo Harry em silêncio. "Eu preciso falar com Gerald Marris."

**###**

**01 de Novembro de 2021**

Quando Amie acordou ao som da chuva contra o vidro da janela, fez força para ignorar o que quase a impedira de dormir. Tomou rapidamente uma decisão: iria se levantar, colocar a roupa mais confortável que pudesse encontrar no baú, pegar todos os livros na mochila e fingir que ainda era sábado, que ainda era manhã de Halloween, e que nada, absolutamente nada, tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Talvez até desse bom dia para Jim no café da manhã. Era um plano bom e parecia tranquilamente executável. Ela vinha evitando todos os problemas de sua vida há tempos, por que parar agora?

Porém, quando chegou ao Salão Principal, de moletom preto e com os cabelos presos num coque feito de qualquer jeito, viu que qualquer esforço seria em vão.

Ainda era mais ou menos cedo, de forma que as mesas das casas ainda não estavam cheias, mas todos os olhares se voltaram a ela assim que ela passou pela porta. Respirou fundo, concentrando-se infinitamente na tigela de cereal, e só levantou os olhos uma vez, para espiar a mesa da Sonserina, que era a mais vazia de todas.

Depois de enrolar por uma hora para comer o cereal, tentou um sorriso para Owen, que se sentara na outra ponta da mesa, e até recebeu um sorriso de volta, mas ele foi pequeno e estranho e fez com que o estômago dela se revirasse. O correio chegou logo depois – centenas de corujas entraram pelo Salão, sobrevoando seus donos, e Amie procurou avidamente por Cindy – quem sabe uma carta a ajudaria a se distrair – mas sua amiga não estava em lugar algum. Owen a emprestou o Profeta Diário quando ela pediu, mas não disse uma palavra nem comentou suas notícias preferidas, como fazia todas as manhãs.

Em algum momento entre os duendes enchendo o saco do Ministério para participarem da CS-2 e o novo ganhador da loteria bruxa ser um aborto, uma risada inconfundível chamou sua atenção para a mesa da Grifinória. Era Ed – _tão querido, tão loiro, ela queria sair correndo e abraçá-lo_ – rindo de alguma coisa que um colega dissera. Automaticamente seus olhos procuraram por Jim e por Molly, mas eles não estavam lá, o que fez com que seu coração afundasse um pouquinho. A ideia de dar 'bom dia' para ele parecia extremamente ridícula, de repente.

Às onze horas, todos os pratos desapareceram. A essa altura, Owen já tinha se levantado, murmurando para ela ficar com o jornal, e ela já lera as tirinhas umas cinco vezes quando percebeu que não fazia mais sentido ficar sentada ali. Nem Jim, nem Tony tinham aparecido para o café da manhã, e pelo menos aquela parte de seu plano em ignorar o que acontecera na noite anterior tinha funcionado.

Assim que saiu do Salão, um grupo de meninas disparou risadinhas e _shhs_ quando passou por elas. Amie respirou fundo. Se estivesse sol, ela poderia sair pelos quintais e sumir, mas a chuva só parecia aumentar e as portas do castelo estavam fechadas. Decidiu, então, que talvez o melhor lugar para ficar naquele momento era a biblioteca. Afinal, todos fugiam de Madame Pince aos domingos da mesma forma que o diabo fugia da cruz, e não faria mal repassar as matérias, ou refazer as lições de casa.

Sua mãe sempre lhe dizia que um problema diferente do que você estava tentando resolver estimulava o cérebro em outra coisa e ajudava a limpar a mente para encontrar a solução do problema anterior enquanto resolvia o seguinte. Parecia complicado, mas sempre quando decidia se dedicar a alguma matéria difícil pensava em alguma coisa genial para seus dilemas - que tinham aumentado consideravelmente, diga-se de passagem.

Quando entrou no local, sentiu que seria capaz de beijar seu chão de madeira. A biblioteca estava especialmente escura e deprimente, a chuva forte impedindo que muita luz entrasse pelas janelas e as velas brilhando antes do meio dia, mas não havia ninguém ali, além de uns corvinais estudando para seus _N.I. _ – eles não iriam prestar atenção nela – e alguns calouros rabiscando redações.

Largou suas coisas numa mesa grande perto da janela, contente em saber que espalharia todos seus livros e pergaminhos por ela. Seguiu para a estante que continha livros de Transfiguração e estava na ponta dos pés tentando pegar um livro quando viu, no vão entre as prateleiras, Tony Lewis parado, falando com um calouro da Grifinória com uma expressão azeda.

Quase que imediatamente sentiu o sangue esquentar e esqueceu o livro que queria pegar. O que era aquilo, uma porra de perseguição? Sem pensar por um segundo no que estava fazendo, foi até o corredor que ele estava, cruzando o espaço tão rápido quanto suas pernas permitiam.

"Tirando mais pontos da Grifinória por diversão?", ela perguntou, a voz se alterando um pouco mais do que gostaria. Tony olhou-a com curiosidade, soltando um risinho pelo nariz, e o calouro se afastou deles sem maiores explicações.

"De onde você surgiu? Veio direto da cama?", ele perguntou, com uma expressão divertida no rosto, indicando com o queixo a roupa que ela estava usando, e provavelmente o cabelo desleixado.

Era claro que Tony se parecia com um modelo mesmo aos domingos, encostado na estante com os braços cruzados na frente do peito, uma jaqueta negra de couro e calças jeans, mas isso não mudava o grande filho da puta que ele era. Amie sentiu o rosto corar, mas não tinha certeza se era raiva ou vergonha.

"Você é monitor-chefe! Você não pode ficar tirando pontos por aí por esporte, seu babaca!", ela cruzou os braços na frente do peito, talvez para segurar a vontade de meter a mão na cara dele. Tony voltou a rir, balançando a cabeça negativamente por algum motivo.

"Ah, Amie...", ele esticou uma das mãos para tocar seu rosto, mas ela recuou um passo, mantendo o olhar sério e fixo no dele. Ele estava muito enganado se achava que brincaria com ela novamente. Tony revirou os olhos, recolhendo a mão. "O menininho só estava me fazendo uma pergunta. E eu consigo pensar em várias coisas que são bem mais divertidas do que azucrinar a vida dos grifinórios. Por mais irresistível que às vezes se mostre."

"É mesmo?", Amie estreitou os olhos. Sua verdadeira vontade era estuporar aquele rostinho bonito no meio da biblioteca, mesmo que não tivesse a menor chance. E mesmo que sua varinha tivesse ficado na mesa. "Eu não poderia me importar menos com as prioridades na lista das suas diversões, Tony. Só não me envolva nelas."

Ele sorriu com o canto da boca.

"Por que não?"

"Porque eu não gosto que machuquem as pessoas com quem eu me importo", Tony abriu a boca para retrucar, mas ela foi mais rápida. "Molly é só uma garotinha, os amigos dela também, e eles estavam brincando. Você foi escroto e injusto ao tirar pontos deles e não dos seus coleguinhas sonserinos."

"Seu priminho já defendeu a honra da irmã ontem. Os pontos foram devolvidos e eu já levei uma detenção. O que mais que você quer? Que eu mande um cartão pedindo desculpas?", ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Não havia um pingo de arrependimento na expressão dele. Era óbvio que, para Tony, aquilo tudo não passava de uma piada. Amie puxou o ar com força para dentro dos pulmões, franzindo o cenho. Olhou bem fundo nos olhos dele.

"Eu sei que você me beijou para irritar Jim. E eu não gostei nem um pouco de ser usada." Tony aproximou-se um passo, fazendo-a recuar mais um pouco. O sorrisinho presunçoso continuava no canto de seu lábio.

"Tem certeza de que não gostou?", ele perguntou, usando um tom mais baixo na voz. Amie voltou a suspender a respiração quando ele segurou em seu queixo por um instante. "Pelo que eu me lembre... Você me beijou de volta."

Amie forçou-se a não se lembrar da cena. Ou da língua dele entrando por sua boca de repente. Obviamente, não funcionou. Sentiu o coração disparar um pouco e o rosto esquentar, mas afastou a mão dele de seu queixo, engolindo a saliva acumulada na boca. Ficou bastante séria.

"Eu não quero que você fique comigo só para atingir Jim ou qualquer outro. Você me ouviu?"

Tony olhou-a com curiosidade por um momento, e as feições ainda um pouco zombeteiras se transformaram lentamente numa seriedade delicada.

"E se for por que eu quero ficar com você?"

"Isso não é uma brincad...", Tony tinha vencido o espaço entre eles e roçado a boca na sua, como se para calá-la. Amie sentiu o lábio inferior tremer ao fechar os olhos tentativamente, um pouco incerta sobre o que estava acontecendo. Então, os lábios dele envolveram os dela completamente, e a língua deslizou por entre eles, encontrando-se com a sua com tanta voracidade que seus dentes quase se chocaram. Por alguns instantes suas mãos ficaram paradas, ainda cruzadas na frente do peito, mas logo se deixou levar, segurando-o pela nuca e lhe trazendo para mais perto de si.

Era incrível como qualquer sentimento de raiva ou indignação tivesse simplesmente sumido, evaporado, dispersado como pó. Sua consciência ficava repetindo que ela tinha que afastá-lo, lembrá-lo que não poderia simplesmente ser usada para fazer competição com Jim ou coisa que o valha mas, naquele segundo, só podia pensar em como o couro da jaqueta era macio embaixo de suas digitais e que seu corpo inteiro se arrepiava com o beijo lento e intenso.

As mãos dele entraram por seu moletom e deslizaram pela cintura, direto na pele, e a mão que segurava seu queixo no lugar descera até a curva de seu quadril, onde se encaixou, trazendo-a mais para perto, entre a prateleira e o corpo. Tony recuou um pouco, o azul quase perdido nas pupilas dilatadas que a encaravam com uma expressão que não saberia nomear. A mão dela ficou perdida entre seus cabelos negros e Amie simplesmente não sabia o que deveria fazer, mas não precisou pensar muito.

Ele abaixou o rosto novamente, sorrindo de leve antes de beijá-la até que ficasse completamente sem fôlego. Puxou de leve o cabelo entre os dedos, como se fosse a única coisa que poderia fazer naquele momento.

Ele respirava fundo contra sua pele, as mãos um pouco mais para baixo em seus quadris, impulsionando-a para que se sentasse na bancada que acompanhava as estantes, e Amie deslizou os dedos por seu pescoço, até a gola da camiseta por baixo da jaqueta, enquanto prendia os joelhos em torno do corpo dele, abrindo mais a boca para que ele pudesse explorá-la com a língua. Ele entrou com os dedos pela parte de trás de seu cabelo, soltando-o do coque até que se espalhasse em torno dos rostos, e Amie sentiu que iria derreter a qualquer momento.

A boca de Tony se separou da sua por alguns instantes apenas para traçar beijos e mordidas pela sua mandíbula até chega ao lóbulo de sua orelha, onde se demorou com a língua, para então descer pelo seu pescoço, emitindo sons inteligíveis na medida em que ela deslizava as unhas por sua pele também. Uma das mãos, que apertava sua cintura ao ponto de quase doer, subiu lentamente pela sua espinha dorsal até quase atingir o fecho de seu sutiã.

Amie apoiou ambas as mãos no peito dele, na intenção de afastá-lo de si, muito embora não tenha feito o menor esforço para isso. Sentia a pele inteira trêmula e quente como nunca antes, e tinha quase certeza que aquilo não estava acontecendo.

Ele deslizou as mãos por suas costas, ainda por baixo da blusa, e deixou-as apoiadas na curva de sua cintura, quebrando o beijo e afastando o rosto devagar. Amie evitou abrir os olhos por um momento – tinha certeza que encararia o azul do dossel da cama ao acordar do sonho – mas, quando o fez, o único azul que encarou foi o das íris dele.

Tony tinha um meio sorriso enigmático nos lábios que ainda estavam brilhantes de sua saliva. Amie entreabriu os lábios, incerta se ia falar alguma coisa ou apenas encher os pulmões de ar, mas Tony pousou o longo indicador sobre eles, silenciando-a novamente. Os olhos encontraram os dela.

"Não é uma brincadeira", ele murmurou contra a boca dela, afastando-se em passos largos logo depois, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**###**

**07 de Novembro de 2021**

O Mapa do Maroto tinha sido inventado pelos melhores amigos de seu avô, aquele com quem compartilhava o nome: James Potter. E que invenção infernal. É claro, era bem útil saber onde estavam os professores e monitores quando queria fazer alguma coisa errada, e era ainda mais útil saber de todos os esconderijos e passagens secretas do castelo – mas seu pai não estava brincando quando, ao lhe dar de presente, dissera: _"use com sabedoria"_.

Pois bem. Ali estava ele, usando com bastante sabedoria aquela invenção histórica. Suas sobrancelhas franzidas com força faziam seu cérebro doer – e ele só podia se sentir agradecido que o encantamento não mostrava nada além de nomes. Se houvesse alguma maneira de ver o que estava acontecendo nos pontos de tinta... Bom. Talvez fosse algo bom poder espionar os treinos do time da Sonserina, para desvendar os truques baratos que quase custaram sua vassoura nova.

Mas se tivesse alguma forma de ver o que estava acontecendo na Torre de Astronomia deserta, exceto pelos nomes _Amie_ e _Anthony_, talvez não fosse aguentar de raiva. Ela podia dizer – se algum dia ele a indagasse – que estavam lá por conta do tal grupo de estudos que formavam sobre algum assunto babaca qualquer, mas ninguém precisava ficar tão perto para estudar constelações e, sinceramente, todo mundo sabia – ele, inclusive – que a Torre de Astronomia era o lugar perfeito para dar uns amassos.

Sentia o estômago se contrair ao pensar naquele imbecil com as mãos imundas sobre ela. Primeiramente, o canalha tinha namorada. Ou sabe-se lá o que Rebecca Pritchard era para ele, mas eles costumavam ficar juntos há anos. A Amie que ele conhecia e gostava, a Amie que fora sua melhor amiga a vida toda, nunca permitiria uma situação daquelas. Nunca ficaria com um cara que estava traindo outra pessoa. E nunca ficaria com um cara que tivesse feito o que fez com Molly.

O pior era que não podia contar com ninguém para dividir a raiva que sentia. Ed tinha oficialmente virado um idiota e passava os dias enfurnado na biblioteca estudando Transfiguração, já que tio Neville tinha – _verdade _– passado um carão nele porque estava virando chacota durante a reunião de professores. Ele até ensaiara perguntar a Jim se ele estava bravo com Amie pelo que tinha acontecido, mas a resposta do garoto fora um ligeiro _cale a boca_, o que selou o pacto de silêncio entre eles.

Violet – ele via o nome de sua... _tanto faz_, escrito na Sala Comunal da Grifinória – estava com um humor insuportável. Ficou furiosa com ele no dia do Halloween por ele ter perdido a festa e ido direto ao dormitório. Eles tinham brigado e ela lhe dissera que sempre soubera que o que ele sentia por Amie não era normal. Jim ficara lívido, não conseguira responder nada, e ela saíra aos prantos para se queixar com as amigas que ele era um idiota. Alguns dias depois surgiu no dormitório masculino, também aos prantos, beijando seu rosto e boca e pedindo para que ele a desculpasse.

Não havia nenhum motivo para que ela pedisse desculpas – _afinal_, não havia muita mentira em sua acusação – mas ele tinha aproveitado para beijá-la durante umas duas horas seguidas. Tinham deitado na cama e tudo mais. Jim sentira o baixo ventre pulsar e ficou um pouco envergonhado com os efeitos do corpo dela meio encaixado no dele – Violet riu e foi embora. E no dia seguinte, estava brava com ele novamente.

_Vai entender. _Não estava realmente com paciência para ela, e por mais que o amasso tivesse sido fenomenal, não era assim que ele resolveria seus problemas. Ainda mais porque Amie passara a semana chegando atrasada nas aulas, distraída, sonhando acordada, e com os lábios mais inchados do que o normal. Ele não queria sentir ciúmes, mas era como se algum monstro tivesse acordado em seu estômago e o estivesse comendo por dentro.

"_Malfeito feito_", ele murmurou, irritado, e sentiu uma espécie de alívio quando o mapa desapareceu no pergaminho. Ficar ali parado não iria adiantar nada. Ele tinha duas opções: tentar conversar com Violet na Sala Comunal ou tropeçar na Torre de Astronomia e sem querer empurrar Lewis pela janela. Sim, parecia plausível.

Quando estava prestes a se levantar do banco onde estava, no Pátio do Relógio, uma onda de perfume forte, como sândalo e _patchouli_, invadiu suas narinas ao mesmo tempo em que um borrão vermelho passou pela sua frente para então sentar-se ao seu lado.

Quase soltou um palavrão ao ver que ninguém menos que Rebecca Pritchard era aquele borrão, encarando-o com seus enormes olhos que eram uma mistura engraçada de verde e cor de mel. _Que diabos...?_

"Potter", ela começou, com um pequeno sorriso preenchendo os lábios cheios, cuidadosamente pintados de cor-de-rosa.

"... Pritchard?", Jim tentou, tentando se lembrar de quando fora a última vez que conversara com aquela menina. Não precisou de muito esforço, a resposta era muito simples: nunca. Realmente, ela era bonita como uma pintura, mas era tão venenosa quanto à serpente que carregava no brasão junto ao peito. E aquele perfume era enjoativo e forte demais para sua rinite.

"Está aqui chorando por que sua prima deixou você sozinho?", ah. Aí estava. Revirou os olhos. Jim sempre fora um pouco insolente, e não era só porque Pritchard era gostosa que isso iria mudar.

"Não, mas você parece que estava chorando porque foi abandonada por um babaca da estirpe de Lewis. Acho que a sua maquiagem está meio borrada", ele retrucou, afastando-se um pouco dela. Ela falou alguma coisa, mas ele não conseguiu prestar atenção por causa da coceira no nariz. Começaria a espirrar se ela continuasse a mexer no cabelo, espalhando o perfume.

Não, não iria. Iria se levantar e correr para pendurar Lewis pelo distintivo no topo da Torre de Astronomia, como planejara antes de ser interrompido, e seria aplaudido para sempre pelos colegas da Grifinória e...

Rebecca puxou sua capa de leve, os olhos estreitos em sua direção. "Estou falando com você, seu idiota."

"Ah... Sim, sim. Desculpe, você deveria estar falando algo tão importante para a minha vida, que acabei dormindo."

"_É importante. _Eu estou falando que essa situação dessa pirralha com Tony não pode continuar assim", ela cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, irritada.

"O nome dela é Amie, para sua informação, e o que você vai fazer? Arquitetar um plano maléfico para separá-los?", ela não o conhecia e não precisava saber o que havia por trás daquela pergunta. Aliás, por que diabos ela viera falar _com ele _sobre isso?

"Ora, Potter, eu não sou burra. Não vá me dizer que você não quis arrancar suas bolas fora quando descobriu que a pirralha estava ficando com o Tony? Se eu bem me lembro, ele começou a palhaçada bem na sua cara, e você ficou com aquela expressão de corno..."

"Amie é minha prima, e não minha namorada", Jim cerrou os maxilares. Rebecca também não precisava saber que a primeira afirmação não era verdadeira. "Eu não tenho nada a ver com os caras que ela fica, por maior que seja o mau gosto. E, na verdade, estou até admirado com ele, que escolheu uma menina decente para variar, já que você vive pendurada em todos os jogadores de todos os times de quadribol."

"Claro que não. Eu me recuso a conversar com alguém da Lufa-Lufa. De qualquer forma, Potter, você não me engana. Sua pose de valentão pode funcionar para o Longbottom, para a sua irmã e os outros calouros, mas eu sei que o que você sente por essa pirralha é diferente."

"Amie é minha..."

"OK, é sua prima. Até aí, eu perdi a virgindade com um primo irlandês quando tinha uns catorze anos, qual é a diferença? Aposto que você queria ser o primão. Mas se bem conheço o Tony, você perdeu a chance..."

Jim sentiu cinco quilos de pedras se alojarem em seu estômago. Não, não iria ceder aos piores cenários que aquela vadia mostrava, por piores que fossem.

"Isso não é da sua conta. Mesmo se fosse verdade. E estou começando a estranhar sua preocupação. Como diabos você sabe alguma coisa sobre mim? Entrei no seu radar só porque consegui uma vaga no time da Grifinória?"

Rebecca riu, como se Jim tivesse contado uma boa piada. Ela ficava bem bonita assim, e Jim sentiu o rosto enrubescer, ao mesmo tempo em que o estômago se contraiu de raiva, porque ele não queria se sentir admirado por aquela sonserina. Estaria se rebaixando ao nível de Amie se o fizesse.

"Se enxerga, garoto", ela piscou de leve para ele. "Eu só estou perdendo meu tempo com você para te dizer que, se fosse comigo, eu não deixaria a priminha achar que está com essa bola toda, não. Você a conhece durante a vida inteira. Você deve saber alguma coisa sobre ela que ninguém mais sabe. Seja esperto, use isso a seu favor."

"Como você sabe que eu tenho alguma coisa em mãos?", Jim a olhou, desconfiado. Além da própria Amie, ninguém mais sabia das coisas que ele descobrira sobre Draco Malfoy. Ninguém nem desconfiava, para falar a verdade, nem mesmo Ed. Será que Amie tinha dito alguma coisa para Lewis, e ele tinha espalhado para aquela vadia? Isso fez com que ele sentisse ainda mais raiva de todos. Aquela era a única coisa que ele e Amie ainda dividiam.

"Só estou dizendo que você devia ser esperto. Eu vou conseguir Tony de volta, de um jeito ou de outro, mesmo porque, ele só está fazendo isso para me provocar. Mas você pode se intrometer e facilitar as coisas."

"E acabar te beneficiando com isso? Nem fodendo, Pritchard."

"Deixa eu te contar uma coisa, queridinho. As mulheres odeiam aquele cara bonzinho e amiguinho que sempre fez tudo por elas. Não, elas preferem aqueles que têm uma pitada de maldade, um pouco de tempero, algo que as tire da vida monótona de todos os dias. Eu vou usar as minhas cartas ao meu favor, porque não vou permitir que uma pirralhinha de sangue-ruim interferir nos meus planos com o meu homem. Faça um favor a si mesmo e faça o mesmo com o que quer que seja que você saiba."

Com isso, a ruiva saiu de perto, tão rápido quanto tinha aparecido, deixando Jim perdido em seus pensamentos. Ele não queria admitir, mas Pritchard tinha um pouco de razão. Não achava que deveria usar alguma coisa _contra _Amie, mas fazia muito tempo que a _prima _– ele se forçou para não pensar nesse termo – vinha fazendo escolhas idiotas e não queria escutar ninguém. Ser um verdadeiro asno de propósito vinha trazendo consequências ruins para ela – Lewis, emagrecer tanto, levar uma bronca do _Prof. Binns_, pelo amor de Deus – e ele tinha certeza que ela estava fazendo algo que sempre fazia quando queria se proteger de algo: fugindo.

Mas Jim não acreditava que ela não pensava nisso a cada segundo do dia e que todo o resto estava sendo uma distração para este assunto. Pois bem. Prometera que deixaria que ela se virasse com o que descobrira sobre Draco Malfoy, mas agora as coisas tinham mudado. Ela não estava em seu juízo perfeito, e ele queria entender a merda que a sua família empurrara para debaixo do tapete há tantos anos.

A vozinha irritante de sua mente, que o fizera ouvir a ladainha de Pritchard até o final, também lhe disse que estava com raiva, e que seus motivos para mandar o que tinha prometido a Amie para o alto não eram tão inocentes assim. Não era porque queria tomar o lugar de Tony – ele procurava veementemente não pensar nisso – mas era orgulho, era simplesmente enraivecedor que Amie pudesse contar mais com alguém como Lewis e não com ele. Ele, que fora seu aliado e cúmplice a vida toda. _Bonzinho e amiguinho._ Exatamente como a sonserina descrevera.

E agora, Amie estava se desmanchando de amor e sabe-se lá mais o que na merda da Torre de Astronomia com aquele filho da puta, e ainda se achava no direito de ignorá-lo toda vez que se cruzavam numa aula ou no corredor. É, ele estava sim muito, muito puto. E por isso mesmo tomou uma decisão que não era um plano maléfico.

Simplesmente retomaria suas pesquisas sobre Draco Malfoy. Ela querendo saber a verdade, ou não.

**###**

**02 de Novembro de 2021**

"Você tem alguma noção de _qual é _a poção que você tomou? Não sei, o nome, os ingredientes...?"

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos, provavelmente pela vigésima vez desde que o interrogatório começava. A verdade era que a garota Weasley sabia muito bem fazer perguntas. Bem. Ela _era _jornalista, apesar de tudo. Bebericou mais um pouco de vinho. A garrafa já estava pela metade.

"Marris me dizia que o nome da poção era _confidencial,_ assunto do Ministério, essa porra toda. Seu marido deve saber", Draco sentiu o vinho voltar um pouco para sua língua. Só de pensar naquela poção, seu estômago parecia querer fugir de seu corpo. Respirou fundo. Weasley tinha um bloco de anotações na mão e uma _pena _na outra. Os outros clientes do restaurante a olhavam com certa curiosidade, mas Draco fingiu não prestar atenção nisso.

"Gostaria de manter Harry fora disso. Ele não precisa ajudar você", a ruiva não o olhou. Draco aproveitou isso para revirar os olhos com desdém. "Como era a poção?"

"Ela era prateada. Parecia com sangue de unicórnio, sabe? Espessa, mas inodora. Tinha um gosto bizarro que eu não vou conseguir explicar, mas tinha um fundo amargo. Alguma erva escura, provavelmente", era o que Snape lhe dissera algumas vezes. Ervas escuras davam gosto amargo às poções.

"Você ainda se lembra dessas coisas?", Weasley indagou, ainda sem olhá-lo, anotando coisas demais em seu bloquinho, a pena vermelha balançando com o movimento da caligrafia. Draco sentiu um leve rubor subir ao rosto e quis dar com a cabeça na parede por causa disso.

"De algumas coisas. Eu ia mais ou menos bem em Poções", sorriu de leve, sentindo o estômago doer um pouco. Bebeu mais vinho. Lembrava-se de como costumava competir silenciosamente com _a sangue-ruim Granger_ nas notas de Poções, a única matéria em que a superava, já que era queridinho do professor. "Eu tomava a poção sete vezes por ano. Ela tinha que obedecer a certo ciclo lunar. Lembro-me de Marris comentando isso uma vez."

"Então foram sete anos, sete frascos por ano?", ela franziu as sobrancelhas finas. "Porque sete é um número muito poderoso e...", ela anotou mais alguma coisa, com o bloco estrategicamente voltado para cima, de forma que Draco não conseguia ver. "E como você se sentia quando tomava a poção?"

"Bem na hora, quase nada. Mas era passar uma ou duas horas que eu começava a vomitar. Eu vomitava sangue o dia inteiro, mal conseguia me levantar nas primeiras doses do ano. Quando finalmente estava passando, já era hora de voltar a Azkaban e tomar outra dose", ela ergueu os olhos castanhos para ele. Draco a encarou com seriedade. Talvez nunca tivesse realmente falado sobre isso, nem mesmo com Hermione. "Não tinha nada de emocionante, a não ser a minha mágica indo embora no meio daquela merda toda. Eu sentia como se estivesse trocando de sangue."

A garota Weasley permaneceu séria e seu olhar continuava duro. Ela não esquecia em nenhum momento que ele fora o assassino de seu irmão. Mas havia um senso de conforto e justiça na pupila escura, e Draco sabia que ela sentia, mesmo que bem no fundo da alma, certa empatia por aquelas palavras. Porque a família Weasley era pobre e suja e traidora, mas eles _tinham _o sangue puro. E aquela garota reconhecia isso.

"Hermione me contou que você tinha resistência a algumas poções", ela disse, depois de um enorme minuto de silêncio. Draco deu de ombros.

"É, mas eram poções bem simples, normalmente a do sono sem sonho. Eu não resisti à Veritasserum, por exemplo. Também não saía tomando tudo quanto é poção só para descobrir."

"Você não acha que talvez esteja resistindo a essa? Harry quase me matou quando eu sugeri, mas será que o fato do seu sangue ser puro não impossibilitou o funcionamento da poção?"

Draco olhou para seu prato de _ravioli al pomodoro _e ficou ainda mais incomodado. Sim, ele tinha pensado nisso. Ele realmente tinha pensado nisso. Mas se seu sangue tinha impedido o funcionamento da poção, por que ele não era mais um bruxo? Por que ele não conseguia entrar na Plataforma 9½? Não. Preferia morrer vomitando a confessar isso a Weasley. Respirou fundo, o garfo dançando devagar sobre a massa, sem a menor intenção de espetá-la. Tentou redirecionar a pergunta. Por que ele não sentia a magia se manifestando em seu corpo?

"Hermione lhe contou sobre o que aconteceu no mês passado?", perguntou. Ela voltou a franzir o cenho. Draco sentiu a culpa travar na garganta. Deveria estar falando sobre isso com Hermione, e não com aquela mulher. "Eu tive... Eu tive um ataque. Eu sei que passo mal constantemente, mas foi diferente. Meu nariz começou a sangrar quando eu estava no trabalho. Eu não dei muita atenção, fui ao banheiro lavar o rosto, mas aí...", Draco esvaziou o vinho na taça de uma vez. O garçom a encheu novamente no segundo em que voltou a pousá-la na mesa. Esperou que ele se afastasse para continuar. "Eu comecei a passar bem mal, comecei a vomitar muito sangue, e aí... A minha marca. Ela ardeu."

"_O quê?_", a garota empalideceu de tal forma que suas sardas quase sumiram do rosto. "A sua _Marca Negra_?"

_Não. A marca de nascença que eu tenho na bunda, _sentiu vontade de dizer. Obviamente que não diria. "Ela não se mexeu ou alguma outra coisa, ela só _ardeu_. E aí eu apaguei."

"Malfoy...", a ruiva permaneceu perplexa, com os lábios entreabertos, a pena agora repousada em seu bloquinho de anotações. E Draco sabia por que ela estava tão chocada. Ela sabia que era uma manifestação de magia. Da pior espécie. "Você contou isso a Hermione?"

"Não. Ela... Ela está desconfiada que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com magia. Eu me recuperei rápido demais e ela me tirou do hospital trouxa, eles não tinham a menor ideia do que fazer comigo. Mas se ela soubesse da marca...", Draco sentiu a boca do estômago doer. Se ela soubesse da marca, e que a marca ainda manifestava algum poder sobre ele, ela ia se lembrar de que ele era sim, um comensal assassino, indigno de tudo, indigno dela, de Amie, sem salvação. Ele também não admitiria isso a Weasley, mas tinha a impressão de que ela entendia. "Bom, eu não quero que ela saiba ainda."

"Se a sua magia está se manifestando, a poção definitivamente não funcionou como deveria. Eu posso tentar conversar com Harry sobre isso, mas sinceramente, Malfoy... É _magia negra _o que se manifestou, e eu não acho que..."

"Não, deixe Potter fora disso", ele concordou com ela antes mesmo de saber o que ela não achava. Se tivesse o mínimo de ajuda possível, conseguiria resolver isso sozinho. _Iria _resolver isso sozinho. Finalmente deu uma garfada em seu prato. Estava gostoso, mas era inútil. A comida descia arranhando, como se não fosse natural se alimentar.

"Você precisa descobrir qual foi essa poção, como ela funciona, qual é o antídoto dela... E quem a preparou, talvez?"

"E é por isso que eu preciso da sua ajuda. Eu não tenho nenhum meio para pesquisar essas coisas, já que eu não tenho acesso ao mundo bruxo. E eu também não quero chamar a atenção do Ministério."

"Seria importante conversar com um Mestre de Poções sobre o assunto. Eu não vejo como livros e artigos possam nos ajudar. Só que todos os mestres são bem controlados pelo Ministério desde a Guerra, moram escondidos, às vezes com outros nomes, tenho certeza que talvez nem Harry saiba direito. Eu não faço a menor ideia de onde possa haver um Mestre de Poções que não esteja sob a vigia do Ministério."

Draco deu mais uma garfada no _ravioli_ e observou o rosto magro da garota Weasley enquanto mastigava. Ele sabia muito bem onde encontrar um Mestre de Poções que não estava sob a vigia do Ministério. Respirou fundo, imaginando quando encontraria uma folga na agenda para voltar a Craigievar.

**###**

**08 de Novembro de 2021**

A rotina semanal de Amie em Hogwarts era mais ou menos a mesma desde o terceiro ano, quando começara a se preocupar mais com certas coisas. Acordava cedo – normalmente mais cedo que as colegas de casa, principalmente porque gostava de ter o banheiro só para ela. Lavava os cabelos dia sim, dia não. Secava o rosto antes de qualquer outra parte do corpo e demorava exatamente vinte e cinco minutos para se aprontar.

Depois, tomava café da manhã, normalmente na mesa da Grifinória, rindo das piadinhas de Jim e Ed, ou então ao lado de Owen na Corvinal, comentando sobre aulas e notícias e roubando sorrisos leves. Então, passados alguns minutos, voltava os olhos para a mesa da Sonserina e procurava por Tony. Ele nem sempre estava lá. Mas, quando estava, ela só podia esperar que ele a olhasse de volta e lançasse um sorriso. Essa possibilidade poderia mudar seu humor pelo dia inteiro que vinha a seguir.

Outra coisa que sempre a animava era que talvez, quem sabe, Tony fosse abordá-la no corredor, numa segunda ou terça-feira, perguntando sobre quando gostaria da aula de tutoria. E passar algumas horas ao lado dele era o suficiente para fazê-la feliz.

Amie era uma menina. Uma menina apaixonada pelo mesmo menino desde que tinha onze anos – com alguns buracos na estrada, mas mesmo assim. Obviamente que ela imaginara, muitas vezes antes de dormir ou enquanto sentia a água quente do banho escorrer sobre seus ombros, como seria sua vida se um dia estivesse com ele. Ela imaginava que eles teriam conversas estimulantes sobre diversos assuntos, quem sabe ele lhe roubaria um beijo no café da manhã, mas tudo muito simples, muito singelo, nada que fosse comprometer a sua tão bem estabelecida rotina.

Só que Tony não deixava de surpreendê-la. E, uma semana exata desde a festa de Halloween, ela quase não reconhecia a própria vida. Quase não podia acreditar o que era, de fato, _estar _com Anthony Lewis.

Estar com Tony era uma caixinha de surpresas atrás da outra. Tantas que ela mal tinha tempo de parar para pensar no que estava acontecendo. Na mesma noite do amasso da biblioteca, ele a ignorara veementemente durante o jantar, apenas para lhe lançar uma piscadela quando estava deixando o Salão Principal, fazendo-a ruborizar e imaginar se deveria segui-lo. Não o fez – mas passou a noite inteira com uma sensação estranha no ventre, pensando no que tinha acontecido naquela tarde, pensando nos olhos azuis perto dos seus, pensando tanto que acabou por dormir tarde e acordar ainda mais tarde. _Atrasada_ para a aula.

Então, de alguma forma, Tony a interceptara no corredor de Poções e a beijara com o hálito de hortelã, encostando-lhe a parede de pedra fria das masmorras, a mão apertando sua cintura sobre a camisa e a outra puxando seu cabelo com delicadeza. Ele sorriu após beijá-la e desejou um bom dia, mas acabaram por se trombar novamente em outro corredor qualquer e ele sorriu de leve para ela, passando perto o suficiente para que seus ombros se encostassem.

_Que diabos_, era tudo que ela conseguia pensar nos primeiros momentos, imaginando se ele estava brincando com ela, muito embora tenha dito que não era brincadeira porra nenhuma. Mas parecia e ela não conseguia esperar para pagar para ver. Estava tão concentrada pensando nisso que se esqueceu de fazer o relatório de História da Magia – honestamente. Não estava se importando com o passado naquele momento. – e levou o maior carão do _Prof. Binns_, o que deixou todos muito impressionados.

Jim também parecia estar lá, em todos os cantos, enfiado em sua nova não rotina de alguma forma, mas Amie não se lembrava de olhar na cara dele por um momento e também não queria. Sentia-se um pouco envergonhada por estar pensando tanto em Tony sendo que ele fizera aquela barbaridade com Molly, mas não conseguia evitar. Pensar no beijo dele era o suficiente para que todos os seus problemas desaparecessem.

No meio da semana, ele a cumprimentou no café da manhã com um beijo no rosto – na frente de todo mundo, o que fez suas bochechas queimarem – e sentou-se ao seu lado por um instante, roubando umas uvas de seu prato e rindo de alguma charge no Profeta Diário de Owen. O rapaz não estava muito simpático, mas pelo menos não parecia furioso com a presença de Tony, como Jim provavelmente ficaria, e Amie tomou aquilo como um bom sinal. Se _um _de seus amigos os apoiassem... Ela parou de pensar quando o sonserino entrelaçou os dedos com os dela por baixo da mesa, acariciando as costas de sua mão com o polegar.

Ele perguntou se ela ia querer estudar alguma coisa, alguma hora, e tudo que Amie conseguia pensar era nos azul dos olhos dele e em beijá-lo ali na frente de todo mundo, mais uma vez. Ao invés disso, respondeu que talvez fosse uma boa, e ele encostou o nariz em seu cabelo por um momento antes de dizer que talvez sexta-feira fosse bom.

Em sua rotina antiga, Amie passaria de quarta até sexta em seus afazeres, esperando silenciosamente pelo momento em que encontraria com ele para o grupo de estudos, imaginando o que iriam conversar, se iriam flertar. Mas naquela nova situação, não tinham se passado nem três horas desde o café da manhã quando ele a puxou pela mão ao sair da aula e a encostou atrás de uma estátua, onde ficaram se beijando por tempo suficiente para perderem uma aula e o almoço.

Seus lábios estavam constantemente dormentes e um pouco inchados, mas Amie não se lembrava de se sentir tão feliz na vida. Só conseguia pensar em Tony e no que viria depois. Na quinta-feira, pouco tinham se visto, o que fizera seu coração e seu estômago apertar de algum momento, talvez por medo de como estava se acostumando tão rápido a tê-lo perto de si.

E quando a sexta-feira chegou e eles subiram a Torre de Astronomia no final da tarde, ele se sentou no chão e ela deitou entre suas pernas espaçadas, as costas contra o peito dele, e ele a abraçou e a envolveu e a beijou duzentas vezes, entre sorrisos e as tais conversas que ela sempre imaginara que teriam. Tinham ficado ali até meia-noite, e ele tocara seu rosto, seu pescoço, seu cabelo, sua cintura, suas costas, quadril e pernas, deixando um rastro quente por cada ponto que seus dedos passavam, quase a impedindo de dormir mais uma vez.

Naquela manhã de sábado, estavam no jardim, encostados um ao outro devido ao frio, mas sem se abraçar – provavelmente ele considerava aquele lugar público demais, e Amie não queria forçar demonstrações de afeto – e ele ria enquanto ela trançava os cabelos e contava das opiniões de seus avós dentistas sobre a Páscoa.

Era óbvio que o sorriso dele lhe distraía de todo o resto.

"Se você é tão ruim com tranças, por que continua tentando?", Tony ergueu uma das sobrancelhas escuras, o vento dando um ar corado ao seu rosto pálido salpicado de sardas leves.

"Ah... Eu só gosto de manter as mãos ocupadas. Acho que sou meio hiperativa, sabe? Coisas da minha mãe", ela sorriu sem jeito, e depois com mais jeito quando ele aproximou o nariz de sua bochecha um por um segundo. Entendia muito bem o significado das tais borboletas no estômago, agora. "Mas enfim, foi com esses doidos... _docefóbicos_... que eu passei o último Natal! Você vai passar aonde, esse ano?"

"Acho que vou para Londres e depois para Dublin", Tony desfez a sua trança, demorando-se entre os fios de seu cabelo, mas depois enfiou as mãos no bolso da capa. "E você?"

"Depende dos planos da minha mãe. Não sei se vai querer passar com meus avós de novo, com os Potter, com Draco... Na verdade eu queria ficar sozinha", ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, imaginando se estava cruzando alguma linha. Tony não se mexeu.

"Ué, mas você não tinha superado essa crise e virado uma garota madura e independente, _não me importo com fatos e sim com motivos_?"

"Você é um idiota", Amie riu, ajeitando a postura e fazendo um nó desajeitado nos cabelos, para impedir que os fios embaraçassem ainda mais com o vento. "Eu só não quis... Bom, não _quero_ pensar nisso. E acho que não vai me dar o maior espírito natalino sabendo que tanto minha mãe quanto o Draco estão mentindo na minha cara."

"Bom. Eu nem sei se eu deveria te falar isso, mas... Bem. _Vai_ ter uma festa em Londres", os olhos azuis se voltaram para ela.

"Você não sabe fazer um convite normal?", Amie sorriu de leve, sentindo uma enorme vontade de beijá-lo, mas se contendo. "Obrigada, eu..."

O impacto de jornais no seu braço e no seu colo fez com que ela pulasse de susto e Tony fechasse a cara. Viu, pelo canto dos olhos, que o sonserino procurara a varinha dentro da capa. Alguns dos jornais caíram no chão, outros ficaram meio frouxos em seu colo. Piscando, surpresa, Amie voltou os olhos para um Jim de rosto e orelhas vermelhas, que aparentemente se materializara no ar.

"Que diabos foi isso, Jim?", Amie entreabriu os lábios, incrédula, sem saber exatamente o que fazer com aqueles jornais.

"Desculpe interromper o casalzinho feliz, mas acho que você gostaria de saber o que eu tenho para falar."

"Ela não quer saber porra nenhuma, Potter, portanto..."

"_Portanto_ cale a boca", antes que Tony pudesse responder, Jim apontou o indicador para Amie. "Você sabia que o seu papai, Draco Malfoy, não era só um bruxo e aluninho da Sonserina com uma família de merda que acreditava em pureza do sangue?"

"Jim", Amie ficou séria, esquecendo-se de Tony pela primeira vez na semana, e sentindo o estômago doer. Sim, ela sabia de tudo isso, estava tudo nos arquivos que Jim lhe entregara há alguns meses, os recortes e relatórios tão bem guardados no fundo de seu malão. Ele não precisava falar assim com ela. E principalmente não precisava se referir a Draco como _seu papai _só para machucá-la. "O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

Jim a encarou sem vacilar sobre o olhar de pedra que ela o lançara. "Você sabia que ele também era um Comensal da Morte? Deve ser por isso que tia Hermione mentiu para você. Deve morrer de vergonha de ter engravidado de um filho da puta desses. Você pensou que ele era só pobre coitado que por algum motivo do destino não merecia estar fora do mundo mágico, não é?"

"Potter", a voz de Tony interviu em algum ponto distante. Amie tinha cerrado os dentes com tanta força que sentia uma pressão incômoda no maxilar. Não sabia exatamente se os olhos estavam marejados ou não. Não sabia nem se estava sentindo alguma coisa, ou se estava ali. Talvez fosse só mais uma fantasia de sua nova rotina.

"É, Amie, eu encontrei não só a resposta para todas as nossas dúvidas. Eu já entendi também porque você foi escolher justo esse cara", ele apontou Tony, com o indicador trêmulo, e o sonserino se mexeu ao seu lado, mas Amie não estava ali. _Ela não estava ali._ "Ao invés de qualquer outro decente que pôs os pés nessa escola. É genética, é inevitável, é _o sangue_, não é? Se sua mãe fez a escolha dela lá trás, por um Comensal, um assassino, ao invés de um homem decente como o tio Ron, que morreu como um herói, não tem como você fazer diferente. Está no _seu sangue_ gostar desse tipo de gente."

**#**

**CONTINUA**

**#**

_¹ As luzes quebradas na rodovia me deixaram aqui sozinho  
Eu posso até ter me perdido agora, mas não esqueci do caminho de casa_

**(Broken – Lifehouse)**

**Nota da Lally: **Olá pessoal, como vão? Como a Vick logo mais menciona, a vida está uma loucura. Estou na pós graduação, na vida de advogada junior na qual a rotina de trabalho facilmente supera dez horas diárias, além de prestar exame do Cambridge, iniciar francês... Além de ter meus projetos pessoais, namorado, amigos, minha afilhada (vide cachorrinha abaixo)! Enfim, tudo corrido. Bateu um desespero com esse capítulo porque ao mesmo tempo em que tem muita coisa para ser explicada, não dá para soltar tudo de uma vez.

Fizemos também algumas mudanças no plot e desenvolvimento e acho que virão para o bem. Vick e eu teremos uma longa "reunião" que definirá a fase 1, que está mais ou menos na metade; nós inicialmente tínhamos previsto dez capítulos para a fase 1, mas vai ser impossível. Quanto aos Unseen, eles estão sendo desenvolvidos, aguardem. Não me esqueci das promoções. Last but not least, obrigada pela paciência e espero que gostem, porque o 1.9 realmente sairá mais rápido. Comentem suas teorias, nós amamos de montão!

Beijos mil!

**Nota da Vick: **errr... Desculpem. Isso é tudo. A vida estava uma loucura e acho que precisávamos de umas férias da fanfic. Estava tudo muito difícil, principalmente conciliar os horários meus e da Lally. Além disso, minha mãe está com um problema psicológico e demanda muita atenção, adotei uma filhotinha vira-lata que também está demandando muita atenção, e por aí vai. Desculpem mesmo. Agora voltamos e vamos continuar firmes e fortes, porque estamos entrando numa parte muito legal da história, como acho que vocês vão prever.

Sobre o capítulo. Errr². Eu tenho uma relação com ele muito parecida com a do segundo. Ou seja, eu na maior parte do tempo o detestei HAHAHAHA. Mas espero que vocês gostem e consigam se empolgar com que vem pela frente, que é muito, muito legal mesmo, especialmente para os saudosos de Halle! (:

Não consegui responder as reviews, mas as que recebermos neste capítulo serão respondidas, juro! Muito obrigada por todas elas e todas as PM's também. Se não fosse por vocês, não estaríamos aqui de novo!

Beijos. Amo vocês. Espero que a demora não os tenham feito nos abandonar. Isso deixaria tia Vick muito, muito deprimida.

AH É, GENTE. Agora eu e a Lally temos um tumblr onde iremos postar um monte de coisas sobre O. É bem fácil o endereço story-of-o . tumblr . com ! Visitem lá, façam perguntas, etc! :)

**OBRIGADA PELO NOSSO COMBUSTÍVEL: **Lella Sartori; Sereninha; Pamela; Dora Malfoy; Amanda Vergines; Ana; Fernanda (x2); Luiza Ribeiro; LauraXx23; Bella; Misty Albuquerque; Ann Granger; Bruberry; Nanda Maglinda (x2); Lari L.; Lia Croft; Karol; Vivian; Mari; J-Sara; Amy Malfoy; Amie Malfoy (!); Deb Malfoy; Belacqua; Isa Malfoy (x2); Nina Leibovitz; Cecilia Rice; Kizy Pittz; S. R. Malfoy; Elfy Soliver; Bru Malfoy (x2); Narcisa Anneway; CamHerve; Lyani; Luh Rizzo; Aquaporina; Daniela Pravato; Marjo C.; P (?); Jerlleane.

UAU QUANTAS. AMAMOS VOCÊS. REVIEWS LINDÍSSIMAS E CHEIAS DE TEORIAS, AMAMOS MUITO.


	9. Two Steps Foward and One Step Back

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**AVISO:** fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria. Essa fanfic é **continuação** de Hallelujah. Portanto, só leia se estiver familiarizado com a história – que pode ser encontrada neste mesmo perfil.

**THE STORY OF O**

**1.9**

**#**

_When she was just a girl  
she expected the world  
but it flew away from her reach  
so she ran away in her sleep_

**#**

**08 de Novembro de 2021**

Amie estava a exatamente dez minutos parada em frente ao espelho do banheiro. Seus cabelos úmidos já começavam a encaracolar nas pontas e o roupão branco poderia se confundir com sua própria pele, ou com os azulejos suados na parede. O ar ainda parecia pesado devido ao vapor do longo banho que tomara há pouco tempo, mas o espelho já desembaçava no centro.

A menina no espelho não era apenas uma menina de catorze anos. Seus traços oscilavam entre os arredondados infantis e a perspicácia adolescente, mas as olheiras acinzentadas sob os olhos e o ligeiro inchaço em torno dos mesmos fazia com que parecesse, e se sentisse, muito mais velha.

A filha de um Comensal da Morte.

Respirou fundo. Julianne Higgs, sua companheira de quarto, também era filha de um Comensal da Morte – inocentado por comprovadamente estar sob a Maldição Imperius durante a maior parte do tempo – e Amie sempre tivera a impressão de que aquilo a tornara uma pessoa reclusa e triste, que evitava conversas longas e sorrisos. Não podia culpá-la. Seu estômago doía há pelo menos duas horas, e ela imaginava se Julianne se sentia assim o tempo todo.

_Comensal da Morte_. Pessoas tinham morrido por causa daquele título, torturado, pessoas inocentes que só queriam o bem e a paz. Homens e mulheres que enlouqueceram e sangraram por lutar contra ideais nojentos de pureza. Ela era filha de alguém que um dia tivera aqueles ideais, e que agora se deitava com o objeto de seu ódio. O estômago doía ainda mais apenas de pensar em todas as vezes que abraçara Draco, que rira de suas piadas, que se sentira confortável com o cheiro engraçado de mentol e nicotina que ele exalava. Que se sentira _em casa_ perto dele.

_Está no seu sangue._

Não sabia se as palavras de Jim realmente a tinham machucado, ou se não sentia porra nenhuma. Lembrava-se de ignorar Tony quando este segurou seu pulso e disse para conversarem, e de marchar automaticamente para o chuveiro, como se tomar um banho fosse a coisa mais importante a se fazer. Não chorou. Apenas esfregou a pele com a esponja, lavou o corpo todo, lavou os cabelos, e teria lavado a alma se fosse possível, teria retirado de si cada célula, porque a dor que sentia não era exatamente dor, era _nojo_.

E foi se encarando no espelho que percebeu que nunca poderia lavar aquilo de si com água e sabão. Estava inscrito em cada um de seus traços que ela era filha de um Comensal da Morte, porque, céus, agora ela percebia que nunca se parecera tanto com alguém quanto se parecia com Draco Malfoy. Ao prender os cabelos com um nó, os traços finos e angulosos se destacaram. O nariz pequeno e mais reto, maçãs proeminentes, lábios finos. E ali estavam os olhos cinzentos com traços de castanho próximos à pupila, refletindo uma raiva que ela nunca soube que poderia sentir.

Durante anos a fio imaginara se o cinzento fora uma herdeira doce dos olhos azuis de seu pai, de _seu pai_, seu pai de verdade, seu herói, que lhe sorria nas fotos sobre a lareira, mas era óbvio que isso nunca teria acontecido. O cinzento vinha da alma ainda mais cinzenta de um porra de um _Comensal da Morte_, que nunca poderia lhe herdar cores cheias de vida, mas que lhe presenteara com os genes da apatia branca e fina, e com aqueles olhos gelados e quase inexpressivos.

Todos estavam mentindo. Todos, todos eles, tio Harry, tia Ginny, tio Neville, vovô Arthur, todos os que lhe presenteavam nas festas de Natal, os irmãos de seu _pai_. Por isso que a tratavam com a ligeira frieza que ela nunca compreendera. Porque sabiam que Ron não fazia parte daquilo e, ainda mais, sabiam que ela era o descuido de um Comensal da Morte com uma nascida trouxa.

Evitando imaginar a situação de sua concepção, Amie voltou a respirar fundo. O espelho já estava limpo e o ar já secava em sua volta. Não havia muito que ser feito – Jim tinha razão, afinal, era o _sangue _o problema. E ela não poderia se sangrar até a morte para apagar quem realmente era.

Mas talvez... Talvez pudesse fazer algo pelo resto.

Buscando a nécessaire com a maquiagem que sua mãe lhe dera de aniversário naquele verão, passou o delineador negro em torno da linha dos cílios até que ficasse bem forte, o que destacou ainda mais seus olhos cinzentos. Eles arderam, lacrimaram um pouco, fazendo com que a parte debaixo ficasse ligeiramente borrada, mas não fazia a menor importância. Espalhou sombra cor de chumbo por toda a pálpebra móvel e, quando terminou, imaginou que as íris pareciam ligeiramente mais azuladas, ali onde encontravam o castanho em volta da pupila.

Eles arderam de novo. Mas provavelmente era devido ao pó da sombra que salpicou por não ter espalhado direito em algum ponto.

Carregou os cílios de rímel escuro, bem como sua mãe ensinara, mas tentou não pensar nela ao fazê-lo. O pincel macio carregado de blush pêssego destacou mais suas bochechas, trazendo um pouco de vida àquela pele clara demais. O batom rosa claro, quase cor de boca, também dava o mesmo resultado, e parecia aumentar os lábios finos que herdara do Comensal da Morte.

Piscou algumas vezes para a garota que a encarava dentro do espelho, sem se reconhecer muito bem. Tudo parecia formigar e coçar. Sentiu vontade de enfiar os dedos nos olhos e coçá-los até que parassem de arder. Mas, ainda assim, de alguma forma, Amie sentia-se mais parecida com alguma coisa que não era Draco Malfoy. Não era com seu pai, não era com sua mãe ou com os Potter ou com o resto dos Weasley, mas parecia com _algo_.

Parecia com alguém que poderia usar uma máscara e tudo bem. Tudo bem, porque era só passar uma toalha e limpar e ela ainda estaria lá. Ou pelo menos, ela esperava ainda estar lá. Afinal, estava em seu sangue, não estava? Usar uma máscara?

**###**

**10 de Novembro de 2021**

Hayle era uma cidadezinha do sudoeste, com nome de menina e temperaturas quentes para os padrões ingleses. Ali corria o rio homônimo, que desembocava mais ao norte na baía de St. Ives, famosa por sua cor azul e praias com extensas faixas de areia branca.

Cornwall talvez fosse a mais colorida das províncias britânicas, e Hayle com certeza era uma das cidades mais coloridas de Cornwall. Hermione logo soube, ao descer do trem e colocar os pés para fora da estação, o porquê de Gerald Marris ter escolhido aquele lugar para viver sua aposentadoria.

Não havia nada ali que lembrasse, mesmo que remotamente, a ilha cinzenta e pedregosa de Azkaban.

Colocou os óculos escuros e tirou a jaqueta de couro marrom, ficando apenas com uma blusa de mangas compridas e o cachecol cor de creme. Buscou na bolsa o endereço concedido por Harry após certas exigências – nada de mágica naquela viagem, nada de aparatar, nada de confundir coveiros inocentes ou trocar datas em lápides. Penpol Terrace, 45, ao lado de um restaurante chamado Hubbard _Fish'n'Chips_.

Não foi difícil encontrar a casa. O Hubbard era conhecido, de forma que o primeiro morador a quem pediu auxílio sabia informar como chegar lá. Aproveitou o sol que não via em Londres ou em Whitby desde meados de Outubro, e resolveu caminhar até o local indicado. Não tinha certeza se Harry avisara o ex-chefe de sua visita, mas decidiu que não fazia diferença. Depois de passar muitos anos administrando Azkaban e tratando de mentes doentias, era de se esperar que Marris quisesse paz e tranquilidade, bem longe do mundo bruxo.

Os Marris eram uma família mestiça, mas antiga, cuja tradição do nome se cravara pelos medibruxos da linhagem. Dr. Linus Marris, seu bisavô, fora um dos principais nomes da psiquiatria bruxa, até hoje estudado nas escolas de especialização. Seu filho mais velho, Dr. Arden Marris, fora diretor do St. Mungus durante meio século, até finalmente se aposentar na década anterior. A medibruxa Marian Marris, filha do meio de Arden e irmã mais velha de Gerald, fora a principal responsável pelo hospital St. Paul na Escócia durante a Última Grande Guerra, morrendo bravamente em uma batalha contra ninguém menos que Bellatrix Lestrange.

Gerald seguira os passos do bisavô se especializando em psiquiatria. Dentre os vários feitos do medibruxo, o mais notável fora a revolução na administração de Azkaban, que trouxe modernização e melhorias à prisão, sem diminuir a segurança. E o filho mais velho de Gerald, Dominik, tinha acabado de ser admitido no St. Mungus e já se mostrava um excelente profissional.

Mas mesmo com toda a tradição e excelência dos médicos da família Marris, o Dr. Gerald, bem como ela, falhara em descobrir o que havia de errado com Draco Malfoy, quando a hora de desvendar sua mente até então considerada psicopata. E era por isso que Draco estava livre para beijar seu pescoço e mentir em seu ouvido sobre como nunca mais tinha passado mal, sendo que ela conseguia sentir o cheiro de sangue ao _entrar_ no apartamento.

Penpol Terrace era uma avenida às margens do rio, cheia de casinhas de veraneio e com um comércio simpático. Hermione seguiu o cheiro de peixe frito para encontrar o Hubbard – passava das onze da manhã, mas ela não sentia muita fome – e pensou que Amie talvez pudesse ser muito mais feliz morando em Hayle do que em Whitby. Mordeu o lábio de leve ao avistar o número 45, uma casa de paredes cor de areia e portas e janelas brancas, com um gramado seco devido à estação do ano.

Lembrava-se como se tivesse sido ontem, da última vez que vira Gerald Marris. Era um dia chuvoso de Abril, há quase nove anos, em que Pansy Parkinson jazia num caixão caro, pago pelo homem que a conhecera como Audrey Miles, e que chorava sobre os lábios pintados de escarlate e os cabelos raspados da mulher que amara sem saber que ela não existia. Marris a cumprimentara com um aperto de mãos, disse que Azkaban sentia sua falta, e discretamente indicou com o queixo o terraço em que Draco fumava.

Ele soltara a fumaça para cima, e Hermione nada vira além da massa de cabelos perolados, da roupa negra cobrindo o corpo magro, mas foi o suficiente para compreender que era isso, que aquela era sua vida, aquele detinha sua alma, e que não havia mais nada para fazer além de aceitar que se iria morrer, que fosse ele a matá-la lentamente.

Passou pelo portãozinho de ferro que dava para o gramado, e tocou a campainha ao atingir a porta. Ainda não sabia se deveria agradecer ou amaldiçoar Marris por ter indicado Draco com o queixo, naquela ocasião. Mas talvez não importasse muito. Não viera ali para conversar sobre amenidades ou para perguntar se os ares do sul estavam fazendo bem para o ex-chefe.

_Estavam_, porém, ela pôde constatar quando o homem abriu a porta, parecendo muito mais relaxado do que quando lhe convidava para entrar em seu consultório em Azkaban. Trajava uma calça de sarja e um suéter de lã vermelha, e seus cabelos grisalhos estavam começando a falhar, mas sua pele estava bronzeada como nunca, disfarçando as rugas que apareciam lentamente com a idade. Ele pareceu surpreso ao vê-la: entreabriu os lábios por um momento e estudou-a com o olhar antes de sorrir de leve.

"Dra. Granger?", ele franziu o cenho, num misto de curiosidade e admiração, mas Hermione conseguia perceber que aquele sorrisinho não era o mais sincero possível. Ela sabia que ele queria perguntar que diabos ela estava fazendo ali, em sua casa, tão longe de Londres ou Whitby ou Azkaban. Mas era educado demais para jamais perguntar isso. "Mas... Mas que surpresa agradável!"

"Bom dia, Dr. Marris", Hermione estendeu a mão para que o médico a apertasse. Gostava de Gerald. De verdade. Ele fora um ótimo chefe, um excelente mentor, e costumava tratá-la como uma filha ou uma irmã mais nova; sempre preocupado com seu bem-estar, sempre consciente de seus fantasmas e demônios. Ele a convidara para trabalhar em Azkaban num momento em que achava que tudo estava perdido, e aquilo lhe trouxera confiança e força, e Draco. Porém, desde que ele surgira em seu consultório no St. Mungus com as cartas de Ron manchadas com o sangue de Pansy Parkinson dentro de um saco plástico, essa simpatia tinha diminuído um pouco e se transformado num nervosismo que causava certa azia. "Sei que pode parecer estranho vir encontrá-lo aqui... Foi, foi Harry quem me indicou onde estava morando."

"Potter?", ele voltou a franzir as sobrancelhas. Falar de Harry era uma estratégia para demonstrar que talvez a conversa tivesse certa importância. "Ah, claro... Bem, você deve ter tido um bom motivo para vir de tão longe. Sei que o Ministério não permite aparatações nesta área...".

"É verdade, precisei aparatar em Exeter e peguei um trem até aqui. A realidade é que eu preciso conversar com o senhor sobre um paciente meu. Bom. Dois pacientes meus", Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior de leve, imaginando o que Draco diria se soubesse que ela estava se referindo a ele como seu paciente. "Espero que o senhor não se importe em me esclarecer algumas coisas que não encontro em literatura alguma."

E talvez Marris soubesse do que ela estava falando, pois ficou ligeiramente mais sério antes de abrir espaço para que ela entrasse na casa. "Venha. Vou pedir para que Louis faça um chá para nós dois."

**###**

**10 de Novembro de 2012**

Amie se inclinou ligeiramente para trás. O vento chacoalhava seus cabelos e dava uma sensação quase como se sua cabeça estivesse flutuando. Os seus olhos só captavam as nuvens carregadas, prelúdio de uma tempestade, e pensou que nunca dera muita atenção para os fenômenos da natureza. Mas, de alguma forma, aquele em específico parecia combinar com seu humor.

Passara tempo demais se maquiando naquela manhã, o que resultara num atraso inevitável para a primeira aula da semana, Transfiguração com a Sonserina. Apesar de preferir as aulas que dividia com a casa da serpente àquelas que dividia com a Grifinória ou a Lufa-Lufa – sinceramente, não queria nem _pensar _em ver seus _amigos _– a ideia de que um dia Draco Malfoy usara uma gravata verde e prata a fizera sentir uma onda de náusea após outra.

O Prof. Corner reclamou de seu atraso, chamou atenção pelo excesso de maquiagem, e enquanto isso Owen a observava como se ela tivesse vindo de outro mundo e, antes que pudesse evitar, Amie estava revirando os olhos para as teorias imbecis do professor, que não gostou do comportamento e pediu que ela se retirasse da sala.

Ela saiu batendo a porta com tanta força que provavelmente receberia uma detenção quando se encontrasse com o professor de novo. Para o diabo aquilo também.

"Meio cedo para se suicidar, não é?", a voz de Tony veio segundos antes de suas mãos serem puxadas para frente para que se endireitasse. Amie ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Tinha evitado Tony durante o domingo inteiro – quer dizer. Não saíra do dormitório durante o domingo inteiro – e queria continuar assim. Ele quase sorriu ao notar seu rosto, mas havia um misto de preocupação e curiosidade em suas íris azuis. "Está tentando virar a Rebecca?"

Se ele achava que isso seria engraçado, estava muito enganado. Amie mordeu o lábio para não sentir ímpetos de meter a mão na cara dele. "Cala a boca."

Ele sorriu, divertido, e colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela para trás de sua orelha. Amie sentiu vontade de chorar sem o menor motivo. Respirou fundo para que a vontade passasse, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo e evitando olhá-lo nos olhos. Tony deslizou o polegar por sua bochecha antes de afastar a mão mais uma vez.

"O que está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar na aula?"

"Estava olhando para o céu de ponta cabeça, oras. Corner me enxotou porque me acha insolente. Que se dane, também. E você? Não tem aula?"

"Não, meu primeiro período é livre. Só estava dando uma volta até que meu radar de menininhas revoltadas começou a apitar."

"Não sou uma menininha", Amie ergueu os olhos para ele pela primeira vez desde que ele tinha chegado, mas não o encarou por muito tempo. Porque Tony não era como o Professor Corner ou como Owen. Tony estivera _lá_, escutara demais, sabia demais, lhe conhecia bem demais. E isso não tinha como esconder por trás de um pouco de maquiagem.

"É claro que não", ele segurou em seu rosto com uma das mãos e aproximou a cabeça para beijá-la nos lábios por alguns segundos. A vontade de chorar voltou quando sentiu a boca dele permanecer contra a sua num beijo macio que a descobria completamente. De fato, sentiu os olhos marejarem e as têmporas doerem um pouco. Franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando evitar que aquilo se prolongasse. "Eu gostei da cara nova. Parece meio selvagem."

Amie soltou um risinho pelo nariz, sem conseguir impedir os olhos de se encherem de água. Uma pequena lágrima se formou no canto do seu olho esquerdo, mas ela a enxugou antes que ousasse cair e estragar tudo. Tony fingiu que não tinha visto aquilo, e Amie o amou por isso, muito embora o odiasse por fazê-la se sentir como uma idiota.

"Você tem algo para fazer no sábado? Talvez eu precise fazer algo nos arredores de Hogsmeade."

"Arredores?", Amie ergueu o queixo, se recompondo. Chegou a sorrir. "Você realmente não consegue fazer um convite normal."

"Você quer ir ou não?", ele a puxou mais para perto, o cheiro de almíscar invadindo suas narinas mais forte quando encostou o nariz na curva de seu pescoço. "Vai ser divertido. Posso conseguir um pouco de hidromel se você não suportar minha presença sóbria...", Amie sentiu o sorriso dele contra seu cabelo. "E os arredores de Hogsmeade... Você vai querer conhecê-los, confie em mim."

Amie apenas conseguiu assentir. Permaneceu de olhos fechados, com o nariz na gola de seu suéter, sem realmente abraçá-lo, deixando que o cheiro dele lhe ajudasse a sentir menos dor. Tony, Amie aprendera, não fazia as coisas à toa. E por mais que soubesse que ele apreciava sua companhia, também conseguiu perceber que do jeito dele, queria que ela se distraísse. O seu coração doeu um pouquinho mais por isso.

Sentiu a testa dele contra a sua. A respiração morna contra seus lábios a fez sorrir de leve. Uma lágrima ficou entre seus cílios fechados e mordeu o lábio inferior. Tudo poderia ser menos complicado, poderia estar simplesmente aproveitando uns minutos de amasso com o garoto que fizera seu coração dar saltos durante vida toda e sentir os lábios formigando o resto do dia. Podia só rir dos planos malucos, do vento no rosto, do gosto de hortelã e hidromel de sua boca. Poderia se perder para sempre naquela utopia, onde seus pais, seus tios, Jim e a porra toda eram só um pesadelo, e quando acordasse poderia ter sua vida de volta, em que seus olhos eram cinzentos somente porque por alguma equação maluca, o castanho e o azul juntos davam em cinza.

Mas não. Os lábios de Tony tocaram os seus novamente, as mãos que estavam em sua cintura seguraram seu rosto para evitar que se afastasse. Ela segurou seus pulsos, um soluço leve escapou de seus lábios entreabertos, mas não tinha forças para lutar. Só doía, doía, doía. Sua mente pedia, _mandava_ seu corpo se afastar para que pudesse chorar sozinha no seu quarto, como fizera o domingo todo, mas ao invés disso pela visão borrada podia ver o rosto bonito dele tão de perto, as íris tão azuis ligeiramente desfocadas.

Ele estava ali, mas ela queria ficar sozinha. Céus, por que ninguém entendia que ela _só _queria ficar sozinha, precisava ficar sozinha, _era _sozinha?

Seu pai era um Comensal da Morte. As pessoas deviam ter nojo dela, porque estava em seu sangue, estava em cada um de seus traços, e Tony não deveria estar ali, da mesma forma que Jim não estava ali. Ele tinha que ir embora da mesma forma que Jim fora, que Jim dera as costas e caminhara rapidamente para dentro do castelo, no sábado anterior, após jogar em sua cara o quão desprezível ela realmente era.

"Amie", Tony disse seu nome baixo, como se o volume de sua voz tivesse o poder de as lágrimas descerem por seu rosto. Amie. Só Amie porque não queria ser Amie Granger nem Amie Malfoy, e porque nunca seria Amie Weasley. Respirou fundo. As mãos dele continuavam em seu rosto, onde fazia um calor insuportável. Suas próprias mãos estavam jogadas ao lado de seu corpo. Ficaram um minuto todo em silêncio, piscando pouquíssimo para que não desatasse a chorar. Sabia que se deixasse escapar uma lágrima ou duas, não iria parar. E não tinha forças para isso. "Eu sei que você está a fim de ficar sozinha agora. E tudo bem. Eu acredito que você consiga passar por isso sem precisar de ninguém", ele deslizou o polegar por sua bochecha devagar. "_Mas_ se você precisar de alguém, precise de mim, certo?"

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, respirando fundo. Tony sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

"Porque afinal, você não vai querer precisar daquele seu primo imbecil, não é? Estava pensando em manda-lo para casa no meu lugar. Ele bem que ia fazer bom proveito das porradas do meu pai."

Amie tentou não rir, mas não conseguiu. Um riso estrangulado escapou de seus lábios, como também algumas lágrimas presas de seus cílios. Por alguns segundos não sabia se ria ou se chorava, pois os seus ombros tremiam com espasmos e soluços. Colocou ambas as mãos na frente do rosto e esfregou os olhos, esquecendo-se momentaneamente da sombra cinza chumbo e o delineador preto que marcava as pálpebras na sua ilusão de seus olhos parecerem mais azuis.

Tony segurou suas mãos, que estavam com rastros de maquiagem e lágrimas, e a olhou do mesmo jeito de curiosidade e preocupação. Ensaiou um meio sorriso sem graça, porque naquele momento tinha mais vontade de chorar do que rir. Ele soltou suas mãos e deslizou os polegares novamente pelo seu rosto, o calor impossível foi tomando conta de sua pele novamente. E como se simplesmente soubesse que não tinha mais o que dizer, fechou a distância entre os dois, deslizando as mãos dentro de seu cabelo embaraçado para segurar seu rosto, e a beijou novamente.

Amie fechou os olhos devagar e segurou-lhe a nuca, ao mesmo tempo em que Tony mordiscou seu lábio inferior e a abraçou pela cintura. Ela entreabriu os olhos e captou apenas um flash dos olhos azuis antes que ele a beijasse novamente, de um jeito que deixou totalmente entorpecida. Naquele milésimo de segundo, pensou que talvez estivesse tudo bem que o Comensal da Morte não tivesse lhe dado os olhos azuis que sempre quisera ter. O azul das íris de Tony era suficiente para preencher a apatia dos seus olhos cinzentos.

**###**

**10 de Novembro de 2021**

Louis, a simpática esposa de Marris, usou uma caminhada na praia como desculpa para se retirar da casa e deixá-los conversar à vontade. O chá estava fumegante e um pouco doce demais, mas foi bem recebido por Hermione mesmo assim – apesar da casa do médico estar aquecida, a ausência do sol tornara a temperatura muito mais baixa.

"Almocei com seu filho um dia desses, e o resto do pessoal do hospital", ela girou a aliança no anelar esquerdo, tentando encontrar a maneira mais fácil de chegar ao assunto que queria. "É impressionante como está parecido com Louis!"

"Ainda bem!", Marris brincou, sorrindo contra a porcelana de sua xícara de chá. "Fico contente que ele esteja se adaptando por lá. Nós dois sabemos como o começo é difícil nessa profissão. Os erros e acertos têm um peso enorme."

Hermione, que começara no meio da guerra, sabia muito bem. Apesar de trabalhar, na maior parte do tempo, como psiquiatra e conselheira dos aurores, tivera que utilizar alguns conhecimentos da medicina geral para tratar feridos e azarados, quando a situação estava muito feia. E, nesse caso, erros e acertos significavam vida ou morte.

"Obviamente que a genética ajuda", elogiou rapidamente. "A sua aposentadoria com certeza foi uma grande perda para Azkaban, doutor."

"Ah", o médico sorriu, mas lhe parecia um pouco calculado. Resolveu retribuir mesmo assim. "Eu gostaria de tê-la colocado no meu lugar, Hermione, mas você resolveu me abandonar antes mesmo que pudesse lhe contar meus planos", ele lançou uma piscadela. "Chegou minha hora de ir. De me afastar da loucura toda, da violência, daquele lugar gelado. Sei que você me entende. Acho que cumpri bem meu papel enquanto pude. Agora, fico aqui com um barco e minha esposa, minha filha que vem de Hogwarts no verão e Dominik, que aparece no Natal. Sinto falta de trabalhar, mas tem uma hora que Azkaban fica pesada demais para alguém que está ficando velho."

Marris não estava assim, tão velho. Devia estar lá com seus sessenta e cinco anos, e continuava um homem de presença. Ela compreendia o que ele queria dizer, porém. Os pacientes de Azkaban eram todos tão loucos quanto Jon. Ou talvez piores. Com uma única exceção. Bebericou mais um pouco de chá.

"Com certeza escolheu um ótimo lugar para morar, doutor", sorriu de leve. "Me desculpe por atrapalhá-lo e sem avisar. É que, realmente, não sabia para quem perguntar, e como o senhor sempre me ajudou com os casos em que eu tinha confusão em Azkaban..."

"_O caso_", ele corrigiu, pontualmente. _Touché_. Hermione sabia que isso era verdade. Bom. Agora havia mais um para a lista. "Mas não se preocupe. É bom exercitar a mente, mesmo aposentado. Espero poder ajudar você."

"Certo", Hermione deixou o chá na mesa e abriu a bolsa. Tinha trazido todos os arquivos de Jon Lambert para que Marris pudesse dar uma olhada. As fichas e relatórios estavam todos organizados, como era de seu feitio, e ali estavam também as fotos de raio-x que tirara. "Jon Lambert. Ele tem... Bom. Eu não sei, na realidade", confessou, enquanto Marris passava os olhos pelos arquivos concedidos. "Eu imagino que ele tenha a tal _loucura sangrenta_, doutor. Mas isso parece ser tão raro que quase não encontro literatura sobre."

"Loucura sangrenta?" ele franziu as sobrancelhas, ficando bastante sério. "A esquizofrenia dos bruxos?", não era realmente uma pergunta. Marris levantou-se e se afastou um pouco com um dos relatórios na mão. Hermione logo percebeu que ele fora buscar os óculos para conseguir ler melhor. "Isso realmente é raríssimo, Hermione. Tem quanta certeza desse diagnóstico?"

"O padrão parece se encaixar. Ele tem alucinações, é inquieto, inventa cenários inteiros na cabeça, como um portador da esquizofrenia trouxa teria. Mas a diferença é que a magia... Ele sangra muito. Muito mesmo, doutor. Pelo nariz principalmente, mas também vomita sangue. E esses sangramentos ocorrem normalmente quando ele exerce alguma magia. Quando a magia se manifesta nele ou em torno dele com muita proximidade. Quando tirei essas fotografias de raio-x, por exemplo, ele teve um acesso, um surto. Gritou, parecia estar com muita dor de cabeça, vomitou muito sangue, sangrou muito pelo nariz. E a magia nele se descontrolou... Ele acabou botando fogo no sofá."

"Você provavelmente notou essa inflamação no hipotálamo?", ele indicou, no raio-x, a base do cérebro de Jon, que parecia brilhar e pulsar mais do que o resto. Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça. "Bom. Não é uma inflamação, na realidade. É um foco de magia. Nós, bruxos, temos diversos espalhados pelo corpo. Você sabe que magia é uma forma de energia, certo? Produzida por nossas células bem como... Como chamam os trouxas?"

"ATPs?", Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. De repente, gostaria de ter estudado medicina trouxa, também. Provavelmente a lógica das reações químicas faria muito mais sentido do que na medicina bruxa, que era bem mais focada em desaparecer com o problema, utilizando magia, do que em explicá-lo. "Então, quer dizer que por alguma... Mutação genética? Nós temos células capazes de produzir a energia que chamamos de magia?"

"Digamos que se isso faz sentido para você, sim. Pois bem. Neste caso, essa inflamação não é bem uma inflamação, mas sim um sinal de que a magia de Lambert, neste foco, pelo menos, é muito forte. Há muita energia. Provavelmente devido ao excesso de atividade cerebral causada pela esquizofrenia."

"Certo", Hermione bebericou o chá, que já estava bastante frio àquela altura. Pegou a fotografia da mão do ex-chefe, e observou-a bem. _Focos de magia espalhados pelo corpo_. Por que diabos nunca aprendera isso na especialização? Seu orgulho a fez engolir a pergunta. Não queria demonstrar a Marris que _não sabia_ uma coisa que parecia tão importante. "Então os sangramentos, provavelmente, são provenientes do excesso de... _energia_ produzida nele, tanto através da magia quanto da atividade cerebral?"

"Ele aguenta uma espécie de descarga elétrica a cada milésimo de segundo. Seu cérebro está enlouquecido com o excesso de dopamina, que estimula o sistema nervoso e, assim, estimula suas células a produzir mais energia. E, como ele é um bruxo, essa energia produzida é aquela que chamamos de magia. Esse tanto de energia pode com certeza causar hipertensão, o que pode explicar os sangramentos... Ou talvez até mesmo um problema no fígado... Você disse que ele vomita sangue?"

"Sim. O que mais me impressiona é o descontrole da magia. Ele nunca foi capaz de fazer um feitiço com uma varinha, como nós. Toda vez que a magia parece se manifestar, é um caos. Será que alguma coisa poderia aliviá-lo, doutor? Será que existiria uma poção ou encantamento? Talvez até mesmo um remédio trouxa?"

"Hermione", Marris colocou os relatórios sobre a olhou para ela com seriedade. "Sei de sua capacidade, mas receio que este seja um daqueles casos em que nada possa ser feito. Não dá para existir uma cura ou melhora. Remédios trouxas poderiam entrar em conflito no organismo dele, exatamente por causa da magia... E poções, encantamentos... Bom. Não sei como explicar isso para você, mas digamos que ele tenha duas mutações incompatíveis: a esquizofrenia e a magia. Nenhum paciente relatado com a _loucura sangrenta _sobreviveu mais que trinta anos de sofrimento constante."

Hermione passou a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo a cabeça doer um pouco. Marris sabia muito bem que ela não ia se contentar com aquela resposta. Respirou fundo. Talvez fosse o momento de entrar no outro assunto. "Bom. Meu outro paciente tem sintomas parecidos, mas não podem ser os mesmos. Ele não tem magia no corpo... _Mais_. Logo, não poderia ser excesso de magia que causa sangramentos, certo?"

Marris soube na hora aonde ela queria chegar. A expressão séria e amistosa do ex-chefe lentamente se transformou num misto de pena e cuidado. "Hermione, você sabe que Malfoy..."

"Não, doutor. Não. Isso não tem nada a ver com Lambert. Mas tem, o senhor entende? Ele vomita. O tempo inteiro. Vomita sangue e outro dia... Outro dia ele sangrou tanto que quase precisou de uma transfusão. Os médicos não sabiam identificar o tipo sanguíneo dele, e acharam que ele tinha entrado em coma, mas eu sabia... Eu sabia que era _sangue puro_, e ele _se recuperou _de uma hora para outra e estava fumando duas horas depois. Isso não é normal. Se ele não tivesse mais magia no corpo, se os átomos dele tivessem parado de produzir esse tipo de energia, ele não estaria vivo!"

Ela não queria soar desesperada ou nervosa, mas pensar naquela camisa ensanguentada de Draco era o suficiente para fazer suas mãos tremerem. Como sempre, ele absorvia toda a racionalidade de seu corpo. Filho da puta. Sentiu vontade de chorar, por um momento. Sabia que ele estava mentindo para ela sobre não se lembrar de nada e sobre não passar mais mal desde então. Só queria entender por que.

"Hermione, Malfoy tomou por sete anos uma poção que nunca deixou de falhar. Você sabe muito bem que nenhum prisioneiro de Azkaban voltou à liberdade se não fosse por absolvição em julgamento ou contribuição, e em ambos os casos, seriam desligados do mundo bruxo."

"Não estou perguntando sobre a porcentagem de erro da _Acqua Degeneris_", ela olhou bem para o médico, ficando mais séria e calma. Marris pareceu impressionar-se com o fato de que ela sabia o nome da poção. Hermione Granger nunca deixava de fazer sua lição de casa. "Estou perguntando por que ele e Lambert têm sintomas tão semelhantes se Draco não tem magia no corpo."

"Provavelmente porque Malfoy come, bebe e fuma feito um indigente?", Marris ergueu as sobrancelhas grossas. "Isso também pode causar problemas de fígado ou hipertensão, Hermione. Se fosse relacionado com a poção, teria se manifestado durante a ingestão, e não tanto tempo depois."

"É claro que eu pensei nisso. Por isso fizemos eletrocardiogramas, ressonâncias magnéticas, exames de contraste e todo o resto, em hospitais trouxas. Ele não tem nada, Dr. Marris. Absolutamente nada que um exame trouxa pode identificar. Ele é perfeitamente saudável, tirando o fato de que vomita sangue pelo menos duas vezes por semana. O senhor sabe que Draco sempre foi resistente a certas poções."

"Não há como ser resistente à Acqua Degeneris, querida. A incidência de bruxos resistentes a poções fracas como a do sono é enorme. Mas Malfoy não resistiu ao Veritasserum, por exemplo. Por que resistiria a uma poção que é dez vezes mais poderosa?"

"Não estou dizendo que ele resistiu. Mas eu não acredito que não haja algo de errado com ele. Em Lambert, são as duas mutações genéticas que se repelem. E no caso de Draco? Que não tem nenhuma mutação genética? O que está se repelindo dentro dele? Não deve ser nicotina e vinho-tinto."

Marris retirou os óculos, extremamente calmo, como se ela fosse uma criança mimada a quem precisa se explicar duzentas vezes a mesma coisa. Encarou-o de volta. "Hermione. Eu sei que você o ama e que isso provavelmente é difícil de aceitar, mas..."

_Ah, não. _Não mesmo. Interrompeu o médico antes que ficasse nervosa demais com o que ele viria a falar. "Pois eu acho que os efeitos da poção estão entrando em conflito com alguma coisa", ela não falaria em voz alta o que era aquela coisa, muito embora Marris soubesse bem do que ela estava falando. "Eu só preciso saber, exatamente, o mecanismo de funcionamento dessa poção."

O médico parecia desapontado, por um instante, como um pai que não se conforma como a filha pode estar com um moleque rebelde que com certeza quebrará seu coração. Mas a verdade era que Marris sabia muito pouco, e ela iria descobrir como aliviar parte do sofrimento de Jon e como resolver o problema de Draco. Com ou sem a ajuda dele.

O desapontamento transformou-se em seriedade e profissionalismo em questão de segundos. "Sinto muito, Dra. Granger. Este assunto é confidencial entre Azkaban e o Ministério da Magia. E eu, como você bem sabe, não faço mais parte de nenhum dos dois."

**###**

**15 de Novembro de 2021**

Apesar de o vento de outono estar gelado demais, Toddy parecia alheio a isso. As orelhas estavam baixas e o rabo abanando alegre, sem puxar a coleira demais, enquanto o focinho explorava aqui e ali.

Ginny conseguia se lembrar de quase todas as vezes em que estivera numa atividade típica de fim de semana ao lado de Harry. Eram casados há tantos anos, mas, devido ao trabalho excessivo no Ministério, quase nunca ele tinha tempo de fazer coisas bobas com a família.

Só que não era mais _família_. Jim e Molly estavam em Hogwarts, deixando para trás uma casa vazia e silenciosa que só era preenchida pelas estripulias do labrador, e Harry chegava em casa cada dia mais tarde e mais cansado. Não tinha problema. Apesar de crescer numa família numerosa, Ginny aprendera a lidar bem com a sensação de estar sozinha.

Quando era criança e se imaginava casada com o menino de seus sonhos – e até depois, quando adolescente – não era com histórias incríveis de romance que preenchiam sua mente. Não, pelo contrário. Ela imaginava o cotidiano, as risadas no café da manhã, tomar banho enquanto ele fazia a barba, ganhar um beijo com gosto de pasta de hortelã, ler uma revista recostada em seu colo, deslizar os dedos pelo cabelo revolto, andar de mãos dadas por aí. Era isso que preenchia seu coração e era por isso que, mesmo Harry sendo tão atarefado, os pequenos momentos ficavam gravados em sua mente.

Passear com Toddy vinha sendo um ritual cada vez mais constante desde que as crianças passavam o tempo todo em Hogwarts. Normalmente no final da tarde, quando as ruas do bairro bruxo em que viviam estavam banhadas de alaranjado por causa do pôr-do-sol, e o cachorro sentia mais necessidade de gastar energia.

Algumas vezes tinha a impressão de que aqueles momentos que ela tanto apreciava, apesar de deixarem seu rosto menos tenso e os olhos verdes mais claros, também davam espaço em sua cabeça para pensar em tragédias que ele ainda não conseguia superar. Mas não adiantava falar com ele. Ginny acreditava que, tratando-se de Harry, o tempo não cicatrizava as feridas; o que fazia isso era sua força de vontade.

Contudo, naquele fim de tarde especialmente frio para o moletom de veludo que escolhera para caminhar, Harry tinha o olhar de seus dezessete anos, o olhar de quem estava tomando alguma decisão sem sentir o peso do mundo nas costas. Ele estava quieto há alguns dias, mas como ela sabia que desconversaria toda vez que perguntasse, nem se deu ao trabalho.

Dobraram o quarteirão à esquerda e acenaram para alguns vizinhos que, por algum milagre, não vieram se juntar à caminhada e tagarelar sobre o Ministério.

Toddy deu um pequeno salto para frente quando encontrou um galho maior e colocou-se em posição de ataque, latindo para o galho e puxando Harry que segurava a guia distraidamente.

"Toddy! Quieto!", ralhou Harry, sendo solenemente desobedecido. O labrador decidiu se deitar na calçada, roendo o galho preso entre as patinhas, enquanto abanava o rabo feliz. Ginny sorriu, beijando o rosto do marido rapidamente. A barba estava começando a nascer.

"Pelo menos ele não vai roer os meus sapatos", entrelaçou os dedos com os dele e ambos ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, fitando a rua pouco movimentada e as árvores balançando à brisa do vento mais forte. Uma das casas exalava cheiro de torta de damascos.

"Sabe, recebi ontem as fichas dos formandos que começarão o treinamento de aurores no próximo verão. É incrível como o número diminui a cada ano."

"Ora, Harry, sem _Vodelmorts_ por aí, todo mundo sabe que ser auror hoje em dia é, antes de tudo, um monte de burocracia. Os jovens querem ação e aventura, acabam viajando pelo mundo e torrando o dinheiro dos pais."

"Mas você lembra na minha época? Éramos quarenta e cinco no treinamento. Recebi só uns oito currículos. Tudo bem, os oito são _excelentes_, a média de notas deles é maior que todas as minhas notas somadas", Harry soltou uma risadinha. Ginny também sorriu, lembrando-se que seu filho ia pelo mesmo caminho tortuoso de notas medianas e detenções. "Falando nisso, você viu que Jim tomou outra advertência? Nem vi por que."

Ginny acabou por rir. Harry abaixou-se para soltar a coleira de Toddy para que ele pudesse brincar melhor. Não era como se viessem muitos carros ao bairro deles, de qualquer maneira, e vassouras não machucavam cachorros. Na realidade, Toddy gostava de correr atrás delas. "Não há como negar que ele é filho de dois irresponsáveis."

Harry beijou seus lábios por um momento, meio inesperadamente, o que a fez manter o sorriso no rosto. "Ainda tenho esperanças com Molly. Ela pode ter puxado a minha mãe, quem sabe o Percy, para variar um pouco."

"Conversei com Percy na lareira esses dias. Ele disse que está ansioso em te encontrar durante a CS-2."

Harry riu e revirou os olhos. "Também estou ansiosíssimo."

"Você acha que a conferência vai ser decisiva para o ano que vem?", perguntou, sentando-se na calçada ao perceber que Toddy não desistiria de seu brinquedo novo tão cedo. Harry sentou-se ao seu lado. No próximo ano, as eleições para Ministro da Magia aconteceriam. O mandato de doze anos² de Kingsley Shackelbolt chegava ao final - e estavam todos curiosos em saber se ele tentaria a reeleição. Se tentasse, era capaz de conseguir, já que a maioria da população gostava muito do ex-auror, mas diversos segmentos não eram a favor de suas medidas de apaziguamento e de controle.

"Ah, provavelmente. Ainda não temos nenhum candidato além do próprio Kingsley, mas tem muita gente por aí que não concorda em prolongar o mandato. Apesar de tudo, a proximidade com os trouxas faz com que o pessoal do Ministério fique se questionando sobre o sistema eleitoral. Você sabe como é, todo mundo quer um pedaço do bolo."

"Não é por nada não, mas uma das coisas mais estranhas dos trouxas _é _o processo eleitoral. Por mais que eu leia sobre, não consigo conceber a ideia de partidos políticos."

Harry sorriu carinhosamente, como fazia todas as vezes em que ela, por ter nascido no meio dos bruxos e ter tido pouquíssimo contato com os trouxas, comentava sobre alguma coisa que, apesar de absurda para ela, fazia todo o sentido para ele. Ele a beijou rapidamente, e depois coçou as orelhas de Toddy, que desistira do galho e vinha cheirar seus pés e joelhos.

"Tente nunca falar isso para Hermione", ele sorriu de leve enquanto brincava com o labrador. Ginny olhou seu perfil com cuidado. Desde a briga do começo daquele ano, Hermione era o assunto mais delicado de todos. Evidentemente, Harry ficou sério ao falar sobre aquilo. Ginny sabia que há alguns dias Hermione fora visitá-lo no Ministério. A própria Hermione a contara. Tinha pedido o endereço de Gerald Marris, o ex-diretor de Azkaban.

Tomou um minuto para pensar que não fora só isso que acontecera há alguns dias. Lembrava-se do almoço mais bizarro de sua vida como se tivesse ocorrido ontem. Um arrepio leve subiu por sua espinha ao se lembrar de Malfoy dizendo que sua Marca Negra tinha ardido. _Obviamente_ que isso não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com Voldemort, mas apenas a leve lembrança daquele monstro já fazia seu estômago doer. Afinal, se Tom Riddle sobrevivera num diário, o que o impediria de fazer alguma merda para estar convocando seus servos do inferno?

Mordeu o lábio rapidamente. Não gostava de esconder as coisas de Harry, mas sabia que o marido não precisava de mais este fardo para carregar. Concentrou-se no que ele estava prestes a falar, já que abrira a boca e ensaiara começar umas três vezes.

"Aparentemente o imbecil está realmente doente."

Ginny crispou os lábios. Harry era inacreditável. Precisou de um ano inteiro e mais um pouco para que aquilo entrasse em sua cabeça. "Sim. Ele está."

"É completamente impossível o problema ser devido à magia. Impossível porque teoricamente a poção literalmente _retira _a magia do corpo. Eu me lembro de que não entendi nada quando Marris me explicou como funcionava, mas há algo sobre um bloqueio e uma substância aleatória", Harry soltou um risinho pelo nariz. "Sempre fui um bosta em Poções."

Ginny também sorriu, tentando não fazer anotações mentais demais. Apesar de sentir certa empatia por Malfoy, não queria trair a confiança de Harry por ele. Apenas Liam tivera a capacidade de inspirá-la a fazer aquilo. E Malfoy _matara _Liam. E Ron. "Não acho que seja impossível", teve cuidado ao falar.

"Eu sei. Hermione também não acha. Ela me veio com uma ideia de que talvez ele tivesse um problema semelhante ao de um paciente dela que também é incapaz de fazer magia. Primeiro eu pensei: 'porra, nós passando os quarenta e Hermione inventando teorias', mas depois... Não sei. Um médico trouxa nunca vai identificar o que há de errado com ele, se de repente, por algum motivo maluco, não for impossível."

"Será que foi por isso que Hermione pediu o endereço de Marris para você?"

"Não, não. Ela quer descobrir alguma coisa, senti cheiro de pesquisa e resolvi nem me meter. Mas de qualquer forma, ela falou sobre Malfoy ter ido parar no hospital no mês passado e se recuperar muito rápido de forma que os médicos não entenderam nada. E ela precisou confundir _outro trouxa_ e isso já está ficando meio fora de controle."

"Você acha que os trouxas vão acabar desconfiando de alguma coisa se Malfoy continuar aparecendo com um problema não identificável nos hospitais, não é?"

"Olha, Gin, você sabe que para mim, se ele morresse ia me fazer um favor. Mas Hermione _é _minha melhor amiga e sim, se continuar desse jeito, vão acabar lançando entre os trouxas que Malfoy é uma espécie de super-herói ou algo assim. E imagine a dor de cabeça."

Ginny mordeu os lábios. Ela ainda não tinha pensado dessa maneira, mas Harry tinha razão. Com o número de visitas a médicos, logo iriam querer estudar Draco para descobrir a cura do câncer ou uma dessas doenças que matavam trouxas a pencas. "E o que você vai fazer?"

Harry estava sério, mas parecia calmo enquanto coçava a barriga de Toddy, que se deitara alegremente na sarjeta em frente a eles, com as patas para cima e a boca aberta como se estivesse sorrindo. "Eu vou levar Malfoy ao St. Mungus para que façam um exame clínico nele. Um exame bruxo. Só por via das dúvidas. É claro que vamos ter que burlar algumas regras e conseguir sigilo total, mas... Acho que é a coisa certa a ser feita."

Ginny respirou fundo, lembrando-se de repente de todos os motivos que a faziam amar aquele homem mais que qualquer coisa na vida. Sorriu de leve e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios, percebendo suas bochechas coradas pelo frio, que se reproduziam quase permanentemente no rosto de Jim. Harry podia ser teimoso e estressado, mas no final do dia, ele sempre ia querer fazer o que era certo e justo. E mesmo que Malfoy fosse – como ele nunca deixaria ninguém esquecer – um assassino filho da puta, ele merecia saber o que estava lhe matando por dentro. E, acima de tudo, Hermione merecia não ter que lidar com a perda de mais um amor.

"Estou orgulhosa de você, Harry. De verdade."

Harry soltou outro risinho irônico pelo nariz, virando os olhos verdes para ela por um momento. "É... Eu não."

**###**

**14 de Novembro de 2021**

Olhando para o rosto de Jon, Hermione quase não podia acreditar que o homem que encontrara há pouco tempo, na cafeteria do St. Mungus, era realmente seu irmão. Donald Lambert tinha cabelos escuros e ombros largos, era bastante bonito, com a barba grisalha cuidadosamente aparada para parecer um desleixo. Ele usava vestes caras e um relógio dourado que estava sempre chamando sua atenção. A única coisa que o lembrava do rapaz franzino de aspecto macilento e cabelos alaranjados era o tom azul elétrico dos olhos.

O encontro com o irmão de Jon tinha durado exatos vinte e dois minutos, porque ele estava atrasado para uma reunião e não podia perder tempo. A atitude dele era muito mais a de um sonserino que a de um lufo, mas ela nem tocou no assunto. Tinha sido difícil demais conseguir alguns minutos do precioso tempo do homem, e infelizmente ela não tinha como continuar o tratamento de Jon sem saber mais sobre sua única família.

E segundo Donald, Jon sempre fora assim. Ao nascer parecia normal, apesar de ficar tempo demais encarando paredes. Então começou a falar sozinho, falar sobre amigos que não tinha e coisas que via sem ter visto. Havia algo de errado, mas podia ser apenas imaginação infantil. Ele sangrava muito pelo nariz, mas aparentemente, na casa dos Lambert, aquilo fora considerado normal para uma criança.

Explodir coisas quando ficava nervoso também acontecia desde bem pequeno. Os pais acharam que era apenas a magia se manifestando e a chegada da carta de Hogwarts comprovara a suspeita. Donald disse estar no quinto ano quando foram com Jon ao Beco Diagonal escolher uma varinha. O menino estava nervoso, pálido, tremia e jurava que estavam sendo perseguidos. Entraram na loja de Olivanders e Jon ainda via os tais perseguidores quando experimentou a primeira varinha. A mãe disse que era um bobinho. Foi a última coisa que ela disse na vida.

A morte inesperada da mãe tinha sido um mistério – a magia simplesmente _disparara _da varinha, e no momento seguinte a garganta da mulher estava cortada e sangrando aos montes. Ela morreu antes mesmo que Olivanders conseguisse proferir o encantamento para curar o corte, e Jon tremia e chorava e o nariz sangrava como o diabo.

As coisas nos Lambert nunca mais foram as mesmas. O pai, desgostoso, desenvolveu vício por álcool. Quando Donald estava em Hogwarts, trancava Jon no quarto o dia inteiro. Ao voltar das férias, Donald sempre cuidava de ambos, do pai e de Jon, que estava cada dia mais magro e alucinando mais. O chão do quarto que ele ficava tinha manchas de sangue permanentes. Numa noite de verão, quando Donald tinha jogado todas as bebidas fora, o pai resolveu beber uma série de poções medicinais que tinham no armário. E morreu.

Ficaram apenas ele e Jon. Donald parecia sério e frio ao contar essa história, mas Hermione percebeu que suas mãos tremiam ao segurar o copo do café. Sem saber o que fazer com o irmão, começou a levá-lo em médicos, mas ninguém parecia descobrir a causa ou a cura do que ele tinha. Achou que se desse amor seria o suficiente para ajudá-lo. Quando Donald se casou (e Hermione notara que não havia uma aliança em seu dedo), Jon continuou morando com eles.

Os ataques eram espaçados, mas existiam. A esposa de Donald sempre se machucava ao tentar ajudar o cunhado, mas aparentemente, nada muito grave. Foi quando David Lambert nasceu. O choro do neném incomodava muito a Jon, que explodia e colocava fogo nas coisas direto. Donald sabia que era perigoso para seu filho, mas não conseguia deixar o irmão para trás.

Na festa de sete anos de David – um ano antes – Donald decidiu que Jon deveria ficar um pouco no jardim com eles. As crianças riram, porque crianças riem. Chamaram-no de _criança velha_ ou de _velho criança_ e riram. David foi abraçar o tio, com pena, mas todos os balões explodiram. E David também.

Olhando para o rosto de Jon, Hermione quase não podia acreditar que ele fora o responsável por duas mortes. Engolira a pergunta principal que quisera fazer a Donald – _por que diabos abandonara o irmão_ – mas, com o paciente em sua frente, distraído com a estátua de bailarina em sua mesa, sentiu vontade de chorar.

Não apenas pelo pequeno David ou por Jon ou pela frieza construída de Donald. Provavelmente por todas essas coisas e outras, muitas outras. Por Marris ter dito que não havia como ajudá-lo, como aliviar sua dor. Pensou em Amie, tão longe de casa, pensou em como ela estaria, e pensou em Draco.

Foi o último pensamento que a fez respirar fundo e se concentrar.

"Sabe, Jon. Eu sei porque você odeia os balões", começou, falando devagar. A agressividade era um sintoma muito óbvio da loucura sangrenta, e por isso precisava ter cuidado. Jon cerrou o maxilar, mas não ergueu os olhos.

"Eles explodem. E o vendedor me engana."

"Eu sei. Mas por que ele engana você, Jon? Por que você acha isso?"

"Ele diz que sou uma criança velha", as mãos de Jon começaram a tremer em torno da bailarina bem como as de Donald tinham tremido antes. "E que ele gosta de mim", e os olhos tinham começado a brilhar. Hermione mordeu o lábio. "Mas é mentira. Mentira. Mentira. Mentira. Mentira."

"Eu não acho que fosse mentira, Jon. Eu acho que ele gostava de você. Ele abraçou você, não foi?"

O corpo de Jon tinha começado a tremer inteiro, agora. Hermione podia observar o sangue começar a escorrer de sua narina esquerda. Talvez fosse a hora de parar. Esticou a mão para tocar-lhe o pulso. "Está tudo bem, querido. Não tem problema."

"MENTIRA!", o grito a fez recuar a mão por um momento. Os olhos de Jon pareciam irradiar eletricidade com as lágrimas que se formavam, e as veias em seus braços saltavam com a força que ele fazia ao segurar a bailarina. "MENTIRA! MENTIRA!"

"Jon... Não precisamos falar sobre isso se você não...", Hermione sentiu alguma coisa prendendo sua garganta, como se uma mão invisível estivesse fechada em torno dela. Entreabriu os lábios buscando por ar. Jon a olhava profundamente, o nariz escorrendo sangue que ia parar em seus lábios. _Contato visual, _ela percebeu, conforme seu pescoço parecia ser cada vez mais apertado.

Buscou a varinha sobre a mesa. _Finite Incantatem!_, pensou. A magia que tentava enforcá-la afrouxou imediatamente, e Hermione respirou fundo o ar gelado, sentindo os pulmões doerem. As mãos de Jon tremiam quando ele as levou até o rosto para limpar o sangue e as lágrimas, fazendo uma bagunça cada vez maior. Piscou algumas vezes, sentindo os olhos lacrimarem.

Ele agora chorava. Chorava e chorava e chorava com o rosto ensanguentado escondido nas mãos. Hermione sabia que pouco menos de cinco minutos tinham se passado desde que mencionara os balões. Manteve a varinha segura no punho enquanto o observava, tentando descobrir o que fazer a seguir. Talvez devesse dá-lo um pouco de poção calmante, mas dificilmente isso faria algo além de mascarar o problema. Esperou para ver se ele falava alguma coisa.

"Ele mentiu para mim", ele disse segundos depois. Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas, ainda se sentindo ligeiramente sem ar. O rosto de Jon estava todo sujo e úmido. Ainda com a varinha em mão, buscou no armário um pouco de gaze, molhando-a com água da pia. "O Dave mentiu para mim", ele continuou dizendo quando Hermione se aproximou para limpar seu rosto.

"Quem era Dave, Jon?", Hermione perguntou, mesmo sabendo muito bem da resposta. A gaze ficou bastante vermelha quando terminou de limpar o rosto do paciente, o rosto de _criança velha_. Pelo menos o nariz tinha parado de sangrar.

Por um momento, Jon parecia que _queria _que ela morresse. Até então imaginava que todas as reações da magia no corpo dele fossem involuntárias, mas aquele episódio a fez pensar diferente. Talvez Donald tivesse notado a mesma coisa? E por isso não tivera cerimônias em abandonar o irmão? Será que Jon tinha alguma consciência do que a força de sua magia descontrolada tinha?

"O vendedor de balões. Ele mentiu para mim."

**###**

**15 de Novembro de 2021**

Fazia quase três anos desde que Draco atravessara a fronteira entre a Inglaterra e a Escócia para descobrir se suas suspeitas eram verdadeiras. Na ocasião, não se sentia tão doente. Era Natal. Ele e Amie tinham saído para fazer compras na Harrods, rindo e de mãos dadas, entre presentes caros e manjar turco. Ela tinha doze anos, o rosto arredondado e os braços roliços, tons de castanhos próximos à pupila negra, e falara sobre o pai. Draco lembrava-se de ajoelhar em sua frente e assegurar-lhe de que o pai estaria sempre com ela, honestamente achando que, pelo menos _aquela_ promessa seria capaz de cumprir.

Umedeceu os lábios, escutando apenas as rodas contra o asfalto úmido e os para-brisas raspando o vidro num ritmo contínuo para limpar a chuva. Tentou se lembrar da última vez que vira Amie, há quase um ano, quando tudo parecia tão mais simples.

Os traços da menina, aos treze anos, já não eram tão infantis quanto os dele tinham sido naquela idade. Ela cuidava das unhas, tentava combinar roupas que disfarçassem os seios que estavam despontando, como se isso a envergonhasse um pouco. Seu cabelo ondulava nas pontas e o castanho dos olhos ia dissolvendo-se cada vez mais na íris cinza, quase desaparecendo. Era bonita, sua filha. Era linda. Estiveram naquele mesmo carro, mas em outra estrada, com outro espírito. Ela ria e cantava, parecia cheia de vida apesar de lhe faltar cores, unia-se a ele na luta contra Hermione, e mordia os lábios quando era elogiada.

Amie tinha o costume de mandá-lo mensagens para o celular, de vez em quando, ou cartas por Cindy, ainda mais raras, que não tinham pé nem cabeça, falavam do tempo e de comida, às vezes de como o filho de Potter era um idiota. Era a forma singela que ela tinha de lhe dizer que sentia sua falta, de um jeito ou de outro, e Draco costumava respondê-las prontamente, com um nó no estômago, para demonstrar que sentia o mesmo. Mas, _curiosamente_, desde que James Potter descobrira que ele fora um bruxo, aquelas pequenas coisas tinham ido embora. Abruptamente.

Draco sabia bem porque ela não lhe avisara, nem mesmo comentara, que voltara de Hogwarts para as férias de verão – não era porque ele e Hermione estavam brigados. Amie nunca poderia ligar menos para isso, se pouco tomaria seu partido, e não o da mãe, apenas para irritá-la. A descoberta do garoto Potter, fosse qual fosse, tinha mudado tudo que ela sentia em relação a ele.

Tinha certeza que se visse Amie hoje, ela estaria ainda mais crescida, já tomando traços permanentes, aqueles que continuariam predominantes quando ela fosse mulher. Lembrava-se até hoje do Baile de Inverno em que _vira _Hermione pela primeira vez – em que ela parecia tão azul e sem falhas, sorrindo nervosa nos braços de Viktor Krum como se não pertencesse ali. Lembrava-se de observar naquele momento, mesmo que inconscientemente, a curva de sua sobrancelha e as sardinhas no nariz pequeno, e como seu lábio posterior era ligeiramente mais grosso que o inferior. A memória retomara viva à sua mente quando a viu dormindo pela primeira vez, num sol branco de inverno. Aqueles traços tinham permanecido exatamente iguais, dentre todas as outras coisas que nunca antes percebera.

Gostava de pensar que era por Amie e por Hermione que estava nos limites de Alford, mais uma vez, tendo prometido a si mesmo que nunca mais colocaria os pés ali. Que era por amor a elas que não queria morrer engasgado no próprio vômito. Mas não tinha muita certeza. No fundo da mente, alguma coisa o dizia que estava sendo completamente egoísta, que fazia aquilo por si mesmo, por curiosidade em saber o que tinha, por vontade de poder ser curado. E essa mesma voz comentava que _tudo bem, se sentir assim_. Mas Draco se odiava por isso.

Craigievar continuava a mesma coisa. A pedra rosada parecia mais escura devido à chuva gelada que caía aos montes. A terra em torno do Castelo parecia agradecer pela água, porém, exalando um cheiro forte. Colocou a jaqueta de couro sobre a cabeça, depois de estacionar, uma medida inútil para proteger-se da chuva. Era por volta das cinco e meia da tarde, mas o céu já estava bastante escuro, e por isso mesmo as janelas da torre mais alta estavam iluminadas.

Bateu na porta com mais vigor do que intencionava, e não demorou muito para que o sangue-ruim "cego", o _escravo _de seu avô, abrisse a porta. Draco mencionou o próprio nome, mas o cego não lhe dera muita atenção, simplesmente pedindo que o seguisse. Lá dentro estava tão frio e úmido quanto o lado de fora, mas foi só subir as escadas e passar pela parede de tijolos encantada para ser engolfado por um ar seco e quente.

O cego não o encaminhou para a biblioteca de seu avô no final do corredor, como da outra vez, mas sim para uma porta à esquerda da principal, onde estava um aposento oval, com uma lareira acesa, grande o suficiente para que três homens ficassem em pé, um ao lado do outro. Os sofás eram de veludo escuro e a tapeçaria, traçada em verde e prata, com padrões persas.

O único quadro do cômodo se erguia acima da lareira. Lucille Malfoy, sua avó, ainda jovem. Uma bruxa de aparência extraordinária, com os cabelos platinados trançados, parte enrolados na cabeça, parte caindo sobre os ombros, o nariz fino típico dos franceses, a cintura esguia marcada sob as vestes tradicionalmente bruxas, em verde musgo e púrpura. Ela carregava o chapéu pontudo embaixo de um dos braços e empunhava a varinha no outro e havia muito de Amie em seu rosto.

Provavelmente Lucille lhe odiaria, se soubesse que uma _mestiça_ carregava seus traços. A sorte era que ela, bem como todos os quadros da casa, dormia profundamente.

"E aqui você está, como eu disse que estaria", a voz poderosa de Abraxas veio de suas costas. Draco respirou fundo antes de se virar. Sentia-se um imbecil por ter quebrado a promessa que fizera sob aquele mesmo teto, e ainda mais por respeitar tanto aquele velho filho da puta, que o recebia com vestes bruxas de trabalho, e suíças brancas bem aparadas. Abaixou um pouco os olhos, numa reverência inevitável. "Parece ainda mais doente do que da última vez."

"É por isso que estou aqui", começou. Pelo menos, desta vez, Abraxas parecia facilitar o contato. Caminhara lentamente, mas sem se curvar, em sua direção, estreitando os olhos azuis, como se o estudasse. Draco sentia as palavras doerem na garganta, como se não quisessem sair de jeito nenhum. "O senhor tinha razão. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo com a minha mágica."

"Ah", Abraxas estalou a língua, parecendo ligeiramente satisfeito. Saiu de perto de Draco por um instante, dirigindo-se a um gabinete onde guardava alguns cálices e uma garrafa de cristal cheia de vinho. "Demorou dois anos para deixar de ser um imbecil teimoso e acreditar no seu sangue. Muito bem. Brindemos a isso", ele serviu dois cálices. O líquido era vermelho demais e Draco sabia bem que era vinho dos elfos. Seu estômago ardeu involuntariamente.

"Se não se importa, prefiro não beber", mentiu. Suas roupas estavam molhadas e ele aceitaria o álcool de bom grado, se não soubesse que vomitaria a alma após o primeiro gole. Ainda mais uma bebida bruxa. "Preciso voltar a Londres ainda hoje."

Abraxas o olhou com deboche por um momento, mas Draco soube que sua vontade de brindar a qualquer coisa tinha passado. Ele bebeu sozinho, deixando o outro cálice cheio sobre o gabinete, caso Draco mudasse de ideia. Mordeu o lábio. Apesar de Abraxas parecer mais receptivo do que da outra vez, como encontraria a coragem para fazer as perguntas que viera fazer?

"Eu comentei o senhor sobre uma poção que...", começou, meio sem jeito, após um grande minuto de silêncio. Abraxas continuou bebericando o vinho e fitando-o profundamente. "Uma poção que bebi durante os anos em que me afastaram de Azkaban. Estou começando a achar que alguma coisa deu errado com ela, e por isso... Bom, por isso estou assim. Eu sempre me senti mal, mas ultimamente tem ficado pior. Como se meu corpo estivesse renegando o que quer que essa poção tenha feito comigo."

As sobrancelhas brancas de Abraxas se franziram, lembrando-o de quando Lucius sentia-se compelido a escutar o que ele tinha a dizer. Isso fez com que o rosto de Draco esquentasse como se ele fosse um menino de dez anos.

"E essa poção, ela é controlada pelo Ministério da Magia. Por isso mesmo não sei nada sobre ela, e também não tenho como pedir auxílio por meios... _legais_. Para todos os efeitos, eu não sou mais um bruxo. E eu sempre acreditei nisso. Mas no mês passado, uma coisa aconteceu. A minha... A minha Marca Negra ardeu. Isso é um sinal de magia, eu _sei _que é um sinal de magia, e por isso mesmo comecei a pensar que talvez... O senhor possa me ajudar com alguma coisa."

"A sua _Marca Negra_...", havia desdém na voz de Abraxas, mesmo que suas feições permanecessem duras como pedra. "Aquele _Tom Riddle_ marcou vocês como se marca ao gado. Você e Lucius. Eu avisei a ele, avisei que era um erro, que um mestiço nunca poderia lutar por um ideal que não lhe pertencia. E assim seu pai foi queimado vivo, e sua mãe morreu louca numa prisão. E você? Você está aqui, na minha frente, chamando essa vergonha que carrega no braço de _Marca Negra._ Diga-me, Draco. Você se arrepende de ter seguido o tal _Voldemerda_?"

Gerald Marris fizera aquela mesma pergunta, quando se sentara em seu divã, há tantos anos, e Draco só conseguia pensar em Hermione e em seu cheiro e em como não se arrependia de nada que o levara até ela. Alguma coisa dentro de si sentia-se extremamente ofendida ao ver o avô desrespeitando o Lord das Trevas, alguma fidelidade infeliz, mas Draco sabia que, na realidade, ele tinha razão. Voldemort não passara de um grande fiasco. Anuiu a cabeça, incerto do que responderia.

"Não importa", Abraxas suspirou, bebendo o que restara de seu vinho. Draco piscou, um pouco confuso. "O que importa é que essa merda no seu braço não é apenas um _sinal _de magia. É magia em sua forma mais poderosa. Você sabe qual é a diferença entre a magia comum e a magia poderosa, Draco?"

Franziu as sobrancelhas. Tinha uma ligeira ideia, mas acabou fazendo que não com a cabeça. O avô soltou mais um muxoxo de deboche, muito embora não parecesse surpreso com a ignorância do neto. Levou uma das mãos às vestes, retirando de lá a varinha. Em minutos, havia conjurado duas velas sobre o gabinete, e acendido a elas com um singelo _Incendio._

Draco sentiu a boca inundar-se com vômito, mas respirou fundo e engoliu a saliva, tentando prestar atenção no que seu avô ia dizer.

"A vela da direita é magia comum, Draco. Digamos que a chama seja a magia e, a vela, o bruxo. É uma boa chama, ilumina pouco, mas o suficiente, e pode durar horas. Já a vela da esquerda", ele acenou com a varinha e a chama indicada triplicou em tamanho, de forma que Draco quase conseguia sentir seu calor, da onde estava. "É a magia poderosa. A magia que ilumina mais e queima mais, mas que desgasta ao bruxo com muito mais força, e muito mais rápido. A magia poderosa é a que importa. Você sabe qual é a magia mais poderosa que existe? A magia antiga. E qual é a magia mais antiga que existe?"

"_Magia negra"_, Draco chutou, observando a cera da vela da esquerda derreter rapidamente. Abraxas olhou para ele, ainda muito sério. Draco segurou a respiração por um instante, tentando compreender o que tudo aquilo significava.

"Eu posso ajudar você com _alguma coisa_, Draco", o avô apagou as velas, e abriu uma gaveta pequena do gabinete, de onde tirou um punhal prateado. Segurou o braço esquerdo do neto, o mesmo em que havia gravada a Marca Negra. "Mas você não pode voltar para Londres ainda hoje."

**#**

**CONTINUA**

_¹ Quando ela era apenas uma garotinha  
Ela esperava pelo mundo  
Mas ele ficou fora de seu alcance  
Então ela fugiu em seu sono  
_(Coldplay – Paradise. A música da Amie provavelmente haha.)

² Decidimos que o mandato dos Ministros da Magia dura 12 anos. Não há nada no canon que fale sobre isso, então...

**NOTA DA LALLY: **Queridas, estamos em uma pequena corrida. A esta hora, a Vick já está na Alemanha, vide abaixo, e amanhã embarco para a Argentina. Espero que gostem do capítulo e aproveitem suas férias para nos dar lindos feedbacks, viu? Eles são nosso combustível! Qualquer erro de edição é culpa minha e consertarei na volta, se necessário! Beijos enormes, amamos vocês!

**NOTA DA VICK: **Viu! Demoramos nada! :D Gente, eu sei que vocês estão mortos de saudades de ceninhas DHr. NÓS TAMBÉM ESTAMOS. Mas tenham paciência, elas vão vir. É que o momento da fanfic é bem específico e vocês sabem disso. Vamos com calma e vai tudo dar certo. Por falar nisso, esse capítulo é um pouco menor, mas não se preocupem! Está tudo meticulosamente planejado! HAHAHA.

Tentei responder a todas as reviews registradas, espero que tenham recebido! Quem quer receber as respostas precisa revisar registrado, gente, senão não consigo! Vi menos reviews dessa vez, mas tudo bem, a gente passou um tempão sem publicar né? Espero que não tenham nos abandonado, senão ficamos muito tristes e não sentimos vontade de escrever. Quando dizemos que as reviews são nosso combustível não estamos mentindo não! E agora o ff . net facilitou a coisa toda ENTÃO NÃO TEM DESCULPA OK? Façam isso pela Tia Vick e pela Tia Lally.

Se cuidem e visitem o tumblr de O! story-of-o . tumblr . com :)

**DANKE SEHR (em alemão porque estou indo para lá amanhã): **Fernanda Calonio; Lia Croft; Belacqua; Yasmin Malfoy; Sereninha Sly; LauraXx23 (que quer o Draco nu! HAHAHA); Luiza Ribeiro; S. R. Malfoy; aquaporina; Bru Malfoy; Lari L. Malfoy; ElfySoliver; Guest (?) e purplerocket!


	10. Fake Plastic Trees

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**AVISO:** fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria. Essa fanfic é **continuação** de Hallelujah. Portanto, só leia se estiver familiarizado com a história – que pode ser encontrada neste mesmo perfil.

* * *

**THE STORY OF O**

**1.10**

**#**

_How many times? How many times?  
Now I can't look you in the eye_

**#**

**24 de Dezembro de 2021**

Hermione olhou-se no espelho por um instante. Seus cachos caíam estranhamente comportados, um pouco além de seus ombros, escondendo os brincos pequenos de brilhante que escolhera para usar com o vestido num tom leve de pêssego, meias-calças transparentes e _scarpin_s vermelhos. Um sorriso ínfimo surgiu na curva de seus lábios enquanto passava o batom cor-de-boca para arrematar o visual. Draco provavelmente lhe diria que não era nada original usar vermelho no Natal.

Suspirou, o sorriso logo desaparecendo. Sentia uma agonia estranha em ir para Londres. Amie – que após um banho de quarenta minutos tinha batido a porta do quarto e não emitira mais nenhum sinal de vida além da música que escutava – não parecia realmente bem.

Quando deixara a filha na Plataforma 9½, em Setembro, ela parecia animada e saudável, espontânea, empolgada com todas as maquiagens que tinham comprado em seu aniversário. Mas ao buscá-la para as festas de fim de ano, notara certa mudança de comportamento que poderia ou não ser apenas uma fase da adolescência.

Ah, a adolescência. O motivo do enlouquecimento dos pais e do empobrecimento de seu relacionamento com os filhos. O ímpeto de viver tudo ao mesmo tempo, de transgredir regras e de acharem que são os donos da razão. Todas as dores e aflições da adolescência são as piores do mundo. Hermione sabia que precisava dar espaço e adquirir a confiança da filha para que ela a visse como uma aliada, mas encontrar paciência para isso era difícil.

Imaginava que por jamais ter tido _tempo_ de ser uma adolescente rebelde não era tão compreensiva quanto deveria ser. Céus, não tivera oportunidade de _ser_ uma adolescente com todos os predicados – de marcar fotos de bruxos famosos nas revistas, de ouvir _rock_ ou pintar as unhas no meio de uma festa do pijama. Não. Primeiramente, não tivera muitos amigos – Harry e Ron definitivamente não auxiliariam na manicure – e, como se isso não bastasse, estava sempre no meio de algum plano para derrotar o bruxo mais terrível de todos os tempos.

Aos quarenta e dois, aquela realidade parecia uma mentira, mas _fora_ sua vida. De fato, ao se lembrar de seus catorze anos, apenas o Baile de Inverno vinha em sua mente, a euforia da dança, o gosto do beijo de Viktor – seu primeiro beijo – e das lágrimas manchando seu rosto quando Ron gritou com ela. Essa lembrança doce se perdia no meio da memória do terror que foi ver o cadáver de Cedric Diggory nos braços ensanguentados de Harry.

Mas não havia _isso _na vida de sua filha.

Havia outros demônios, e Hermione tentaria protegê-la deles até seu último suspiro. Desconfiou, após dois dias de um silêncio surreal na casa em Whitby, que talvez as pesquisas malucas de Jimmy tivessem obtido algum resultado e que esse fosse o real motivo do afastamento de Amie. Resolveu testá-la: perguntou se gostaria de visitar ao _pai_ no cemitério antes do Natal.

Amie assentiu com a cabeça e foram; buquê de flores brancas e amarelas nas mãos, como sempre. Observou-a com uma enorme angústia apertando o peito – não teve realmente coragem de encarar a lápide que modificara há alguns meses. Prestou atenção no rosto da filha, nos traços de Draco aqui e ali. Ela ajoelhou para depositar as flores, como sempre fizera, sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos, tocou o nome na lápide, sussurrou _"queria você aqui, papai"_ e pediu para irem embora.

Quando voltaram à Whitby ela se trancou no quarto com chave e tudo. Como já presenciara sua filha tendo momentos depressivos por causa da falta que Ron lhe fazia, apenas preparou um chá e esperou que o aroma dos morangos a atraísse.

Ela desceu eventualmente, bastante maquiada com delineador em torno dos olhos avermelhados, pegou uma maçã na geladeira e voltou para o quarto, recusando o chá. Hermione pediu que ela não trancasse a porta, pelo menos.

Ela trancou mesmo assim.

Draco telefonara há dois dias, depois de quase um mês sem dar notícias concretas. Sabia por mensagens de texto corridas que ele estava na Escócia a negócios. Parecia animado com o que quer que tivesse feito, mas não respondeu quando ela lhe perguntou sobre sua saúde. Ele já prometera milhões de vezes que não tinha mais vomitado desde o acidente há alguns meses, mas Hermione não acreditava nele.

Ele disse que estava com saudades. Hermione ficou com vontade de chorar. Sentia saudades dele também. As sessões com Jon estavam cada vez mais perigosas e difíceis, e ela só queria que Amie estivesse bem. Só isso.

O que mais tirava Hermione do sério era como Amie e Draco reagiam às coisas de forma parecida. Apáticos e tristes, fechados como uma concha, como se nada importasse, ou então machucando aos outros com sarcasmo calculado. Draco ainda tinha acessos de raiva e explosões, de vez em quando. Pelo menos isso Amie não tinha puxado do pai.

Ele a convidou para ir à ceia de Natal da LSE. Hermione disse que iria se pudesse levar Amie. Talvez fosse meio irônico, mas ela gostava de Draco e um jantar num lugar bonito poderia fazê-la bem. Quando contou a novidade para a filha, ela simplesmente deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção à revista que folheava. Hermione percebeu que estava chateada com a decisão arbitrária e perguntou o que ela gostaria de fazer.

"_A gente sempre passa o Natal com o tio Harry"_, foi o que ela respondeu, antes de subir para o quarto. Hermione pegou o telefone para avisar Draco que não iriam, então, mas não conseguiu se desprender da ideia de que precisava vê-lo para ter certeza que estava bem. Procrastinou a decisão.

Naquele momento, porém, ao terminar de se arrumar, resolveu que iria tentar convencê-la. Ela e Jim ainda não estavam em termos excelentes, e talvez isso facilitasse as coisas. Foi com esse pensamento que cruzou o corredor e colocou a mão na maçaneta.

Ela estava trancada. Respirou fundo e bateu duas vezes.

Demorou um pouco para que a filha a deixasse entrar. Havia uma dezena de roupas sobre a cama, sua caixa de maquiagens estava aberta sobre a penteadeira, e Amie, de calcinha e sutiã num tom de púrpura, usava uma toalha em torno dos cabelos molhados.

"O que eu falei sobre a porta?", tentou, encostando-se ao batente.

A menina não a encarou. Sem os cabelos caindo em torno do rosto, com a pele clara quase completamente exposta, o corpo esguio à mostra e os olhos completamente livres da maquiagem, ela se parecia com Draco mais do que nunca.

"Desculpe."

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas. Um pedido de desculpas era algo justo. Respirou fundo antes de entrar no assunto principal.

"Você tem certeza que não quer ir comigo? Nós nunca passamos o Natal longe uma da outra, e pode não parecer a coisa mais divertida do mundo, mas você e o Draco vão encontrar alguma coisa para rir sobre."

Amie soltou a toalha dos cabelos, que formavam uma massa bagunçada em torno de seu rosto, e continuou evitando seu olhar.

"Eu não quero ir no jantar da Bolsa de Valores."

"Até aí, eu também não. Mas se não quer fazer por mim, faça por ele. Com certeza ele iria adorar que você fosse. Lembra como foi divertida a viagem no começo do ano?"

Ela deu outro sorriso enviesado e pegou uma escova de cabelos na penteadeira, sinalizando que não tinha absolutamente nada para falar.

Hermione passou a mão pelo rosto, cuidando para não estragar a maquiagem. Amie enfiou uma camiseta de mangas compridas no corpo, e sentou-se na penteadeira para escovar os cabelos. Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas quando viu uma de suas meias-calças de renda no meio da bagunça.

"Eu sei que é quebrar a tradição, mas não é justo deixar o Draco sozinho com os colegas de trabalho no Natal. Se ele nos convidou é porque nos quer lá, meu amor."

"Eu vou para os Potter."

Voltou a erguer as sobrancelhas. Apesar de não ter gostado da resposta seca, sabia que bater de frente com ela só a faria se fechar ainda mais na sua concha. Decidiu mudar de tática. Aproximou-se, observando-a através do espelho, e tomou a escova de seus dedos.

"Achei que você ainda estivesse brigada com Jim", comentou casualmente. A pele inteirinha de Amie se arrepiou quando Hermione começou a pentear seus cabelos – ela levantou-se rapidamente, afastando-se, buscando qualquer coisa para cobrir as pernas. Uma calça de pijama pareceu perfeito.

"Escuta, eu só não quero ir. Ouvir uns caras que eu nunca vi na vida falarem de política e matemática não foi o que eu planejei para o meu Natal. Pelo menos na casa de tio Harry tem o Ed e a Molly."

Hermione ofereceu a escova de cabelos para a filha. Ela tinha um ponto. Talvez o que a tivesse incomodando _fosse_ aquela briga com Jim e ir à festa dos Potter fosse uma maneira silenciosa de tentar resolver isso. Olhou o relógio no pulso. Não tinha mais tempo.

"Tome cuidado na lareira", Hermione passou a mão pelos cabelos e tentou se aproximar para dar um beijo na filha, mas Amie se esquivou e voltou sua atenção à pilha de roupas sobre a cama, de forma que só conseguiu tocar seu braço. "Eu te amo, querida. Feliz Natal."

"Feliz Natal", ela respondeu.

"Se acabar cedo eu volto para a casa de Harry, certo?"

"Claro", Amie deu mais um de seus sorrisos, observando cada peça de roupa como se fossem a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

A primeira vez que Hermione deixara de ir a uma festa de Natal na casa de Harry foi _exatamente _para se encontrar com Draco, no Caldeirão Furado. A partir de então suas escolhas sempre envolviam Draco, de uma forma ou de outra. Mas ao sair do quarto da filha que nem sequer quisera lhe dar um beijo ou respondera que também a amava, sentiu o coração doer. Sabia que não estava sendo saudosa ou excessivamente sentimental.

Nunca antes escolher estar ao lado de Draco lhe parecera tão errado.

**###**

**24 de Dezembro de 2021**

A Rede Flú do _The Blandford_, um hotelzinho na Baker Street que ficava a pouco tempo da Plataforma 9½, estava recebendo cerca de dois bruxos por minuto.

Tony estava esperando há uns vinte. Lá dentro estava calor e uma bruxa bonitinha usando gorro de Papai Noel oferecia um cálice de licor para quem esperava; as bandejas levitando ao seu lado. Um elogio e um sorriso renderam-lhe três cálices e uma proposta indecente que ele precisou recusar.

Não estava ali para isso, de qualquer forma. Após alguns dias enfurnado em Guildford tendo que encenar sorrisos e tentar explicar coisas e mais coisas para sua mãe – o que eram os N.I. , porque a maioridade era aos dezessete anos e não aos dezoito, que tipo de emprego ele queria no mundo bruxo, como o chapéu seletor pensava se não tinha cérebro – era reconfortante saber que estava livre. Aquelas seriam as últimas férias de Natal em que era obrigado a voltar para casa. Nunca mais precisaria engolir aquele olhar desprezível de Jeremy Lewis, cujos olhos castanhos o perseguiam como um leão a uma presa, apenas esperando um deslize para vir enchê-lo de porrada.

Tinha acontecido apenas uma vez desde que fora para casa, e o estrago não fora tão grande. O jantar de família – quanta palhaçada – era complementado naquela noite por uma tia sua por parte de pai.

Não era que desgostasse de sua tia, mas ela fazia – bem como sua mãe, e todas as outras pessoas – perguntas demais. Na situação, o questionamento era sobre o que pretendia fazer com o final de Hogwarts. Comentou que fora aceito para o programa de treinamento dos aurores, _em primeiro lugar_ (sua mãe completou) e arrancou do pai um risinho irônico pelo nariz.

Aquele programa era um dos mais difíceis de ingresso dentre todos os Ministérios da Magia _do mundo_. O treinamento era tanto teórico quanto prático e demorava dois anos. Todo mundo sabia que era uma grande honra ser aceito e receber a carta-convite assinada pela tinta dourada que era a marca exclusiva de Harry Potter. OK, o filho dele era um idiota de marca maior, e Tony não tinha o costume de acreditar em heróis – afinal, aquele que devia ser seu maior herói era um grande asno – mas não pode deixar de sentir orgulho de si mesmo ao receber aquela carta.

Jeremy, por outro lado, acreditava que os aurores eram uma instituição falida e que Harry Potter era um palhaço da mídia. Sua mãe lhe oferecera todo o dinheiro que tinha disponível – _dinheiro trouxa _– para bancá-lo durante o treinamento, mas o pai a proibira terminantemente de fazer aquilo. _Vai gastar tudo com bebidas e sabe-se mais o que._

Afinal, foda-se. Segundo o próprio pai, na mesma mesa de jantar, ele não tinha feito mais que a própria obrigação em ter notas boas o suficiente para passar em primeiro lugar naquele programa. Ele não devia estar sorrindo como se fosse bom em alguma coisa. E que prometera a si mesmo – o rosto de Jeremy ficara roxo naquele ponto – que assim que Hogwarts acabasse, não daria nem um nuque ou centavo para um moleque insolente que escolhera a profissão mais imbecil de todos os tempos.

Passara a vida inteira escutando de seu pai o quanto era insolente. Não era. Sabia muito bem para onde as coisas que falava o levavam. Mas fazia questão de ser toda vez que sofria essa acusação.

"_Então acho que vou trabalhar num departamento muito útil, como corretor das cartas mandadas para os moleques insolentes que fazem magia fora da escola, porque isso é muito difícil. Aí eu ganho merda nenhuma, mas tudo bem, porque minha mulher trouxa e imbecil que vai garantir meu bem estar, já que eu não vou permitir que ela dê um centavo para o filho que eu nunca quis ter, mas tive mesmo assim, porque não tive coragem de meter a mão no bolso e pagar um aborto."_

O rosto de Jeremy ficou de todas as cores. Ele abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas parecia entalado: então, utilizou seu único argumento. Tony sentiu gosto de sangue na boca quando os dentes entraram na bochecha socada – mas agora que podia fazer magia fora de casa, os _Episkey_ solucionavam grande parte do problema. Não revidou. Ele não se importava. _Foda-se_.

Trinta minutos de espera e ela saiu da lareira com um pouco de fuligem no cabelo e no rosto. Uma das piores falhas da Rede Flú era que, quando congestionada, os elfos não tinham tempo de realmente limpar as lareiras entre uma chegada e outra.

Limitou-se a observá-la por um minuto. Usava meias-calças negras rendadas, uma bota de camurça, e um casaco azul marinho com seis botões dourados, enlaçado na cintura pequena. Seus cabelos estavam presos num coque de bailarina, o que destacava os olhos cinzentos maquiados daquele jeito que ela adotara de repente. Sorriu de leve. Sentia um pouco de saudades da Amie que se parecia com uma boneca de porcelana, mas tinha que admitir que ela estava muito mais atraente se vestindo como uma mulher.

Ela demorou um pouco para vê-lo encostado a uma das pilastras, mas quando o fez, sorriu com o canto da boca e mordeu o lábio inferior meio sem querer. Tony se endireitou quando ela veio em sua direção, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do casaco.

"Desculpe a demora", ela comentou, antes mesmo de chegar perto o suficiente. "Essas lareiras estão um inferno."

"Não tem problema", Tony aproximou o polegar de sua maçã do rosto para limpar a fuligem. A boneca de porcelana ressurgiu no rubor que atingiu o rosto dela por um momento. Os três cálices de licor tinham deixado Tony ligeiramente entorpecido. "Foi difícil sair de casa?"

Amie olhou para baixo por um momento. Ela provavelmente não queria conversar. Ela nunca queria conversar. Tinha lhe levado para os arredores de Hogsmeade com uma garrafa de hidromel, imaginando que aquilo desenvolveria na menina a vontade de abrir o coração, mas o álcool só a tinha feito se jogar sobre ele, beijando-o como se não houvesse amanhã. Desistiu um pouco. Sabia que quando fosse o momento certo, ela lhe contaria como estava se sentindo.

"Não. Minha mãe acha que estou na casa dos Potter e veio jantar em Londres com _ele_", Tony quase podia sentir o arrepio que subiu pela espinha da menina ao mencionar o verdadeiro pai. Ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Sua mãe também está em Londres?"

"Tem um jantar qualquer da LSE. Eles vão a restaurantes caros usando ternos caros e sendo babacas, então acho que se pudermos evitar Kensington ou qualquer coisa perto de Buckingham...", ela deu de ombros. Tony sorriu de leve. "Mas se pudermos evitar a Londres bruxa, também, seria uma boa. Imagina se alguém conta para os Potter que eu não estou com a minha mãe."

"Bom", ele segurou o queixo de Amie por um instante, fazendo-a erguer os olhos para ele, o castanho próximo à íris se fazendo notar. "Primeiro. Feliz Natal", disse, depositando um beijo leve em seus lábios. Sentiu-a derreter um pouco, como sempre fazia quando ele a beijava. O gosto de seu batom claro juntou-se ao gosto doce do licor em sua língua. "Segundo. Se não podemos ir à metade de Londres trouxa, nem à bruxa, acho que só tem uma coisa que podemos fazer."

Amie sorriu de leve, um pouco maliciosa, aquela metade Sonserina brilhando no olhar. Um sorriso que dizia que ninguém a conhecia, não de verdade, mas que ela iria mostrar uma nuance aqui e ali de vez em quando para deixar a todos curiosos. "E o que é podemos fazer, então?"

Tony lhe lançou uma piscadinha. Prometera, em Hogsmeade, que faria com que o Natal fizesse valer a pena todas as merdas. E ele gostava de cumprir promessas.

**###**

**24 de Dezembro de 2021**

Hermione respirou fundo, tentando concentrar-se apenas no que viera fazer e esquecer-se da nuvem negra que pairava sobre a cabeça de Amie. A filha _era _uma menina de catorze anos, num turbilhão de hormônios que tornava perfeitamente normais dias, e até semanas, em que estava de mal com tudo e todos.

Tinha decidido que telefonaria para a filha à meia-noite, e depois tentaria arrastar Draco à festa dos Potter. Ele não via a filha há tempo demais, e quem sabe assim ela conseguiria um abraço forte de Natal.

Foi nesse pensamento que se agarrou para colocar um sorriso no rosto ao ver a BMW estacionando, poucos metros após a área de aparatação na qual tinha chegado. Foi andando até ele, esperando que ele fosse simplesmente destravar o carro para que entrasse, mas isso não aconteceu. Draco puxou o freio de mão e saiu do veículo, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios quando seus olhos se cruzaram.

Parou de andar. Fazia aproximadamente um mês e meio desde a última vez que o vira. Lembrava-se muito bem do momento. Era manhã, e ele usava uma calça de pijama xadrez, as costelas a um passo de aparecer sob a pele quando se mexia, olheiras profundas e o cabelo se assemelhando a um ninho de pássaro. Tinha lhe beijado rapidamente nos lábios antes de sair, sentido gosto de café e cheiro de nicotina, com a pasta de dentes dando aquele tom mentolado que sempre estava lá.

Mas o Draco que saíra do carro, naquele momento, não era de jeito nenhum o Draco que deixara com um sorriso melancólico no apartamento da High Street. De fato, se voltasse no tempo e perguntasse para o seu eu de quinze ou dezesseis anos como ela imaginava que o herdeiro da Família Malfoy se pareceria em vinte e poucos anos, era _assim_ que ela o descreveria.

Ele usava um terno de corte perfeito e tons de chumbo, cujo tecido brilhava suavemente conforme se movimentava. Tinha engordado pelo menos uns três quilos – verdade – e seus cabelos estavam penteados para trás com gel, quase da mesma maneira que eram quando ele era um pivete irritante da Sonserina. A barba ainda estava lá, rala e um pouco disforme, talvez o único traço do Draco de Azkaban naquele homem que se aproximava.

Deixou os lábios se entreabrirem. Não era para ele estar assim. Não era para ele passar um mês na Escócia trabalhando e voltar como se tivesse ficado em um _spa_ no sul da França. Até as olheiras estavam sumindo. _As olheiras_, por Deus.

"Oi, Granger", ele disse, ao se aproximar por completo, envolvendo seu rosto com ambas as mãos. Piscou devagar, ainda incrédula, os braços jogados ao lado do corpo quando ele a beijou na boca, a língua de hortelã partindo seus lábios de encontro com os dela.

Manteve os olhos abertos por um momento antes de segurar-lhe os pulsos e se entregar ao beijo. O movimento do beijo era familiar – o único que ela conhecia há quinze anos – e os polegares em sua bochecha também. Tocou-lhe a parte de trás dos cabelos meio úmidos pelo gel, deslizando as unhas por sua nuca, fazendo-o respirar um pouco mais fundo.

Draco segurou seus cabelos com a mão direita, puxando-os de leve próximo à raiz, e sugou sua língua devagar. Sentiu uma vontade engraçada de prensá-lo contra alguma parede, de arrancar-lhe o terno e fazer amor com ele ali mesmo.

Repreendeu-se por pensar nisso. Era esse, era _esse _o problema de Draco, o problema que vinha odiando por manter em sua vida há tanto tempo: ele a desconcentrava, a descentralizava. Queria estar firme e poder questioná-lo sobre _que diabos_ tinha acontecido, como ele tinha passado da figura de um prisioneiro esfomeado para um empresário bem sucedido em menos de um mês, queria contá-lo sobre Amie e como estava preocupada com ela, queria indagar sobre sua saúde e fazer comparações com Jon, mas ele a beijava daquele jeito e pronto. Sua mente era um grande vazio preenchido por nada além da forma que ele a fazia se sentir.

Ele sorriu com o canto da boca quando quebrou o beijo e percebeu que ela estava sem fôlego. Teria rido de si mesma, se tivesse um pouquinho menos de autoestima. Ele parecia se divertir com a expressão em seu rosto, seja lá qual fosse.

"Por mais que eu queira arrancar sua roupa horrível, temos um jantar para ir", ele beijou seu pescoço por um momento, deixando o nariz em sua pele. Sentiu-se arrepiar. _Francamente._ "Quem sabe mais tarde", ele piscou, abrindo a porta do carro para que ela entrasse.

_Quem sabe agora. _Respirou fundo para se concentrar e se livrar do rubor nas bochechas. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, era difícil saber quem era realmente quando estava com Draco. Sempre pensara que aquela mulher, inconsequente e sem freios, à mercê de uma porrada de sensações, só surgia por causa dele. Que mudava completamente por causa dele. Mas de vez em quando imaginava que talvez essa fosse sua verdadeira face, e a pessoa racional, profissional e recatada, fosse uma mentira.

Só sabia que detestava cada momento de dúvida.

"Você está bem?", resolveu perguntar quando ele deu partida. Olhou seu perfil rapidamente. Ele lhe lançou um sorriso pequeno, ligando o som numa daquelas músicas de _rock _que Amie costumava ouvir, também. Pensar na filha a fez se sentir irresponsável e imatura.

"Estou ótimo. Abra o porta-luvas, seu presente está aí."

"Não comprei nada para você ainda, essas últimas semanas foram uma loucura, e Amie não quis ajudar", ela comentou, enquanto buscava o presente onde ele tinha indicado.

Estava acostumada a ganhar um monte de coisas de Draco.

Não queria comparar, mas Ron lhe dera coisas pequenas, bugigangas significativas, quase sempre fora de datas comemorativas, como Londres num globo de neve, um gato de pelúcia alaranjado para que se lembrasse de Bichento, uma placa de latão com seu nome. Costumava revirar os olhos para os presentes dele, reclamar que ele tinha novamente gastado dinheiro à toa, mas no fundo eles lhe enchiam de calor.

Draco era exibido e pomposo. Dava presentes caros, sapatos de bom gosto descomunal para um homem, joias e mais joias, Hermès, Burberry, Chanel e Yves Saint-Laurent. Ele lhe ensinara indiretamente a apreciar o requinte e com certeza a ser mais interessante na hora de se vestir e se portar, de forma que não perdia nada quando se encontrava com as outras esposas dos colegas da alta sociedade londrina.

Às vezes ele lhe dava livros. Às vezes de edição rebuscada que custava pelo menos cem euros, mas a maioria deles era pequena, velha, comprada em sebos que ele tinha esbarrado no centro da cidade.

"Meu presente vai ser você usar o seu", ele apertou o acendedor do cigarro no carro para que esquentasse, ainda com o sorriso leve nos lábios. Hermione revirou os olhos, pegando nas mãos uma caixinha azul clara com um laço branco. _Tiffany_. Um anel, provavelmente.

"Vai me pedir em casamento e se arrepender no dia seguinte, de novo?", comentou, enquanto desfazia o laço, lembrando-se de uma ocasião ou duas em que ele havia lhe proposto casamento enquanto estava bêbado. Draco riu, abrindo um dos vidros ao acender o cigarro. Hermione sentiu-se estranhamente feliz ao sentir o cheiro da fumaça quando ele tragou. Era um anel, bem como previra, de ouro branco, todo cravejado com diamantes pequenos. "É lindo", sorriu, esticando-se para beijá-lo no rosto de leve. "Obrigada. É claro que vou usar."

Não era a primeira vez que Draco lhe presentava com um anel. Ela costumava usá-los no dedo médio da mão direita – de forma que ele sempre comprava o tamanho certo para aquele dedo.

Tentou colocar o anel, mas ele parecia pequeno demais. Franziu as sobrancelhas. "Acho que você comprou o tamanho errado."

"Hum", ele fez, com o cigarro entre os lábios, enquanto paravam num semáforo que acabara de ficar amarelo. "Não, não", Draco pegou sua mão esquerda, "Não estou te pedindo em casamento. Mas é para usar no lugar desse aqui", ele ameaçou tirar a aliança de Ron de seu anelar.

Hermione puxou a mão para longe dele, como se tivesse levado um choque.

"_O quê?_", Draco ficou extremamente sério por um momento.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o coração descompassado. Balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Eu não posso. Você sabe disso."

O carro que estava atrás deles buzinou, anunciando que o semáforo tinha ficado verde e que estavam atrapalhando o trânsito. Draco soltou um palavrão antes de dar partida no carro, dirigindo consideravelmente mais rápido do que antes. "Por que não? Não é uma aliança de casamento, Granger."

"Então por que nesse dedo? Eu já _uso _um anel nesse dedo, Malfoy", cruzou os braços, sentindo a cabeça doer. Voltou a colocar o anel da _Tiffany_ dentro da caixinha, a boca um pouco amarga. Que ideia imbecil. Fechou a caixinha e jogou-a de volta dentro da sacola.

Ele jogou o cigarro ainda na metade pela janela. "Não faz o menor sentido você ficar carregando _esse _anel para cima e para baixo! Vocês nunca se casaram!"

"E isso foi graças a quem?"

_Touché_. O silêncio se instalou no carro mais uma vez. Hermione sentia o corpo arrepiado, mas não de um jeito bom. Era como se o fantasma de Ron estivesse no banco de trás, respirando em seu pescoço e dizendo que ele perdoaria a mudança da data na lápide, mas que se ela ousasse tirar aquela aliança para colocar algo que demonstrasse o menor compromisso com Draco...

Ele fez uma curva violenta, de forma que as rodas da BMW derraparam no asfalto úmido de inverno. Hermione engoliu a saliva quente e pegajosa acumulada na boca. A pista estava vazia, o que permitiu que ele acelerasse bastante. Sentiu o coração disparar novamente ao observar seu rosto rapidamente: ele estava sério, com as sobrancelhas franzidas e o olhar gelado. Não lhe parecia uma boa ideia pedir para que diminuísse a velocidade.

Talvez pudesse utilizar a ambos os anéis. Sim. Aquela lhe parecia uma decisão sensata e diplomática, pelo menos até terem a oportunidade de conversar direito sobre o que aquilo significava. Não conseguiu conter um suspiro amargo. Aquela conversa seria complicada, como as várias conversas que foram se acumulando ao longo de sua vida sem que solucionasse alguma que fosse.

Mordeu o lábio de leve quando ele parou na fila do serviço de manobrista do hotel _Dorchester_, ainda em silêncio. Respirou fundo, buscando a sacolinha de presente que tinha caído no chão do carro, e abriu-a lentamente. Soube por sua respiração que ele a tinha olhado por um segundo, mas não o encarou de volta, nem mesmo quando deslizou o novo anel pelo dedo onde servia perfeitamente. Se olhasse para qualquer ponto do carro que não as mãos, tudo que veria era o rosto de Ron desaprovando sua existência.

Ainda amava Ron. A cada dia que se aproximava de janeiro era como se apertasse seu coração e os pulmões ao mesmo tempo, como se o ar fosse substituído por sangue, fazendo-a sentir o peso de todas as decisões que nunca tinha saberia se eram certas ou não. Se fechasse os olhos, saberia que o cheiro de menta e cigarro, a textura do couro e os brilhantes que se encostavam à falange de seu mindinho estavam sujos de sangue, de vergonha, de amargura, e que nada se assemelhavam ao cheiro de roupa limpa do seu primeiro amor.

Porém, quando abria os olhos e sua visão periférica capturava a figura dele, do homem que fazia todo e qualquer ato inconsequente ser totalmente possível no seu campo de racionalidade, as coisas pareciam encaixar. Por mais esquisito e talvez avesso que fosse. E se simplesmente o odiasse, como tantas vezes pensou fazer, seria mais fácil mandá-lo para o inferno, jogar o anel de volta para a caixa opulenta e sair correndo daquele conforto que muitas vezes parecia inebriante demais para seu instinto racional.

E amava Draco. Deus, como amava. Amava daquele jeito que era difícil saber se fazia mal ou bem, pensar ou mesmo antecipar o passo seguinte porque ainda estava sufocada com a intensidade do que sentia. E faria aquilo por ele, se era o necessário. E talvez, somente talvez, se depois de tudo aquilo não pudesse fazer sua filha feliz, ao menos a ele faria.

Sorriu de leve e, ignorando a dor no estômago, encarou-o. O castanho encontrou ao cinza por um momento antes que fossem atendidos pelo manobrista.

Saiu do carro, agradecendo ao rapaz que lhe abrira a porta e lhe desejara Feliz Natal. Deu a volta para ficar ao lado de Draco, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas só conseguiu silêncio e um sorriso pequeno semelhante demais ao de Amie. Mordeu o lábio novamente. Aquilo deveria ser o suficiente para ele. Ele tinha que entender que era tudo que ela poderia oferecer.

Segurou sua mão conforme foram andando até a porta do restaurante. Draco não entrelaçou os dedos aos seus como costumava fazer, mas pelo menos não se afastou. Hermione achava, às vezes, que nunca ia saber lidar com as pessoas que mais amava.

**###**

**24 de Dezembro de 2021**

Amie caminhava ao lado de Tony com as mãos nos bolsos. Os casais normalmente andavam de mãos dadas ou abraçados, mas eles não eram exatamente um casal. Sim, desde a festa de Halloween que vinha _ficando _– não sabia se era bem esse o termo – com ele, e sabia que esta era uma das novas situações de sua vida com a qual devia se acostumar, mas isso não significava que poderia beijá-lo espontaneamente ou agarrar sua mão numa rua movimentada no meio do Natal.

Esperava que ele o fizesse. Sempre esperava que ele agisse. Era uma forma de se proteger, de saber que se de repente ele se arrependesse de algo, a culpa não seria dela. E tudo que ela menos precisava no momento era de que ele se arrependesse de estar com ela.

Olhou-o rapidamente. Seus cabelos negros estavam voando para longe da testa por causa do vento gelado, e suas bochechas estavam avermelhadas como as de Jim costumavam ser o tempo todo. O estômago contraiu. Pensar em Jim doía como nunca. Fazia seu corpo arrepiar de forma ruim, bem como tinha se arrepiado quando sua mãe tivera a audácia de tentar pentear seus cabelos. Talvez mandasse uma mensagem para ele de Feliz Natal quando desse meia-noite. Ligar era pessoal demais, próximo demais.

Duas meninas usando tênis idênticos e de braços dados passaram por eles. Tony sorriu para elas e Amie pôde perceber que ambas ficaram vermelhas com isso, sorrindo timidamente de volta e caindo na risada quando os passaram. Revirou os olhos. "Você não consegue não jogar charme para todos os seres humanos que existem?"

"O que eu posso fazer? É natural", ele piscou, novamente se parecendo com um garoto propaganda num outdoor de perfumes. Amie sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente, como se estivesse desaprovando alguma coisa. Olhou em volta. O asfalto negro estava úmido por causa da chuva fina que caíra durante quase o dia inteiro e o trânsito estava pesado, mas as luzes de Natal se misturavam com as dos carros, deixando tudo um caos brilhante e bonito. "Chegamos!"

Tony parou de andar quando atravessaram uma rua pequena e pararam na frente de um _pub _de esquina que se chamava, segundo o letreiro _Fishpo(uma letra que estava apagada)d Beats. _Ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não havia nada de muito especial naquele lugar, mas não iria discutir sobre o conceito de _festa_ com o garoto mais popular da Sonserina. Simplesmente sorriu quando ele abriu a porta pesada para que ela passasse e esperou ser surpreendida.

_E foi_. Tirando um balconista gordo com um pano no ombro, uma mulher com peitos grandes demais, e uns três grupos pequenos espalhados pelo local, não havia nada ali que se parecesse com uma festa. De fato, a única coisa que os lembrava de que era Natal era o ridículo gorro de Papai Noel que o balconista usava.

"Anthony, meu garoto", o rosto redondo e vermelho do homem se iluminou quando viu Tony na porta. O rapaz atravessou o pub em quatro passos com o maior sorriso que Amie já o tinha visto oferecer a alguém, e abraçou o homem abertamente. Observou a cena com curiosidade, enquanto retirava o casaco e as luvas para pendurá-los.

"Tio Sven!", ouviu Tony dizer enquanto abraçava o homem. _Tio? _Ele a trouxera para um jantar de _família_? Sentiu um ligeiro nervosismo. Não estava preparada para isso. Nem ao menos trouxera um presente de Natal. "Como está a tosse?"

_Tio Sven _tossiu em resposta. Parecia vir do pulmão. Ele riu ao mesmo tempo, o que tornou tudo muito grotesco, mas observando melhor, Amie percebia que ele tinha grandes olhos claros, puxados para o verde. "Uma merda, para variar. É culpa da chuva desse país infernal. Como está a menininha linda que entrou com você?"

Amie desviou os olhos, como se não quisesse mostrar que estivera prestando atenção no rosto do homem desde que entraram, tentando descobrir que diabos ele tinha a ver com Tony, mas foi tarde demais. Sentiu o sangue subir ao rosto e deu um passo incerto para frente, procurando o rosto de seu _não namorado _para algum apoio. Ele estava sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.

"Amie, venha cá", estendeu uma mão para ela. Amie deu mais um passo, sem saber se deveria segurá-la ou não. Ele entrelaçou os dedos nos dela antes mesmo que pudesse pensar mais sobre isso. "Tio Sven, essa é Amie Granger. Ela estuda comigo no colégio interno."

"Coisinha bonita! Feliz Natal!", tio Sven se aproximou para abraçá-la. Ele tinha cheiro de cerveja, e o abraço fez com que Tony soltasse sua mão, mas não foi de todo ruim. "No meu tempo colégios internos eram só para uns meninos sem vergonha, e não para meninas bonitas. Você tem sorte, filho. Venham, vamos tomar uma cerveja!"

Amie entreabriu os lábios. Nunca tinha experimentado cerveja trouxa, e não sabia se iria gostar. Tony soltou um risinho pelo nariz. "Acho que a Amie prefere uma coisa mais feminina, tio. Para mim pode vir a cerveja."

"Ah, mulheres, sempre querem coisas doces. Não sei. Bertha, o que mulheres gostam de beber?", ele gritou para a mulher peituda que servia as mesas. Ela respondeu alguma coisa numa língua estranha e ambos riram longamente.

Ela se sentou no banco alto do balcão e Bertha lhe serviu um coquetel cor-de-rosa que não estava com a melhor cara do mundo, mas que tinha um gosto bom e forte de cranberry. Tony se sentou ao seu lado com um _pint_, e depois outro. Sven conversou e conversou e aos poucos Amie entendeu: era o irmão de sua mãe trouxa, que era dinamarquesa. Provavelmente a única pessoa da família de quem Tony gostava. Aparentemente, ele não sabia que seu sobrinho era um bruxo, mas bem como ele, não gostava de Jeremy Lewis. Bertha era sua esposa. Ou pelo menos foi isso que Amie quis imaginar.

Um dos rapazes que estava perdido no _pub_ colocou algumas libras numa _jukebox_ e algo como Cat Stevens começou a tocar. A essa altura, Amie já tinha tomado seu terceiro _Cosmopolitan _(Bertha tinha explicado), mas achava que estava indo bem. Não estava sentindo nada parecido com a bebedeira de hidromel que tinha tomado em Hogsmeade com aquele mesmo rapaz – muito embora o rosto estivesse bastante quente e ela sentisse uma vontade enorme de beijá-lo por horas e não pensar em mais nada na vida. Obviamente não poderia fazer isso ali, com o tio dele presente.

No quarto _Cosmopolitan_ apoiou a mão na perna dele, como quem não queria nada. Quase mordeu os lábios quando ele apoiou a mão sobre a sua e fez carinho com o polegar em seu pulso. Bertha chamou Sven para alguma coisa – provavelmente porque tinha percebido o gesto de Amie. Por um minuto, simpatizou muito mais com a ideia de ter amigas mulheres. Elas realmente entendiam os recados.

"Não é que eu...", começou a falar, mas caiu na risada. Tony ficou olhando para seu rosto com uma expressão divertida, mas não soltou sua mão.

"Você está bêbada?"

"Não!", ela se sentiu ofendida. Só porque ela não aguentava quatro bebidas da mesma forma que ele aguentava seis _pints_, não significava que fosse fraquinha. "Eu estava dizendo que não é que eu não tenha gostado de conhecer a Bertha e o seu tio Sven", segurou um risinho. O nome dele soava engraçado. Tony ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Sério, não, eu gostei bastante. Mas, bom, também não é como se eu tivesse a maior experiência do mundo, mas você me prometeu uma festa. E tá tocando música do tempo dos meus avós. Seja lá quem forem eles."

_Que comentário mais infeliz_, ela pensou, mas não deixou de rir quando ele também o fez. Tentou não pensar nisso. A sensação dormente no maxilar e nos ombros, como se estivesse bastante relaxada, ajudou. Quis beber mais um _Cosmopolitan_, mas provavelmente seria demais. Acabaria dançando _Wild World_ como se essa fosse uma ótima ideia.

"Você não confia em mim", ele sorriu, chegando perto. Perto o suficiente para que ela se sentisse eternamente grata às raízes dinamarquesas de Sven e sua irmã, por terem doado aqueles olhos para ele. Sentiu-se mole. Queria que ele a beijasse de novo, como tinha feito quando se encontraram no _Bradford_. Segurou de leve em seu queixo. "Assim que derem onze horas, nós vamos sair daqui diretamente para a sua primeira aula de tutoria sobre diversão, corvinal."

**####**

**24 de Dezembro de 2021**

Jim já estava acostumado com a movimentação constante em sua casa, mas as festas de Natal eram sempre impressionantes. O transitar intenso das pessoas pela lareira, pela porta – porque seu pai tinha sempre _muitos _convidados, embora não gostasse de metade deles – o cheiro de _muffin_ de maçã e peru assado vindo da cozinha, o tintilar dos copos cheios de _vinho dos elfos_, e Toddy correndo pela casa como um trovão, com Molly atrás dele, querendo passar batom nos dentes do pobre do cachorro.

Contudo, Molly agora era quase uma mocinha e estava sentada em um canto com duas amigas, tagarelando e dando risadinhas, e Toddy tinha comido duas toalhas de mesa, o que levara sua mãe a deixá-lo do lado de fora o dia inteiro – estava até meio quieto quando entrou novamente pela cozinha, meio desconfiado.

Seu pai estava entretido, já meio bêbado, como em todo Natal, tendo perguntado umas cinco vezes para Ginny onde estava a fantasia de Papai Noel, para que pudesse entregar os presentes. Sabiamente, no dia em que chegaram de Hogwarts, ele e Molly enfrentaram com pá e coragem a neve do quintal para enterrar o traje e não fazer com que eles passassem vergonha naquele ano.

Violet falava alguma coisa com sua mãe, parecendo uma boneca com o vestido cor-de-rosa e meias-calças cor-da-pele. Seu rosto normalmente bronzeado estava vermelho do vento gelado que batia lá fora, assim como as pontas dos dedos finos que insistiram em entrelaçar com ele a noite toda.

"Eu realmente amei o que você me deu", Violet comentou animada, roubando-lhe um beijo na boca. _Porra,_ _na frente dos pais não!, _pensou, mas não deixou de sorrir quando ela se afastou.

A garota tinha sido bem recebida em sua família, era prestativa, e tinha até trazido um bolo de chocolate feito por ela e pela mãe, que fora servido na sobremesa. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não gostava dela. Ultimamente, Violet vinha dando sinais de amadurecimento, sem perder o jeito empolgado e doce que lidava com as coisas. Queria ser menos pessimista para ter mais paciência com a empolgação dela com absolutamente tudo, até mesmo com as luzes encantadas que voavam em torno da árvore de Natal, pela sala e escada acima.

Jim tomou um gole de vinho e esfregou o nariz, tentando evitar que aquele nome meio esquivo entrasse em sua cabeça enquanto roubava uma cereja da mesa de frutas.

Amie.

Tinha passado a noite toda imaginando que horas ela viria. Ouvira mais cedo que tia Hermione iria jantar com o – a comida da ceia quase voltava de seu estômago ao pensar nisso – _namorado_, o Comensal, e se perguntou se ela iria com eles ou ao menos manteria a tradição de sempre. Soltou um suspiro cansado.

"E aí Jimmy? Amie não mandou nem um _oizinho_?", Ed deu-lhe uma chave de braço e se desvencilhou de um soco.

"Do que você está falando, seu babaca?"

"Ah, você sabe muito bem. Você fala de mim, mas foi um escroto de marca maior, e nem sequer tem bolas de pedir desculpas para Amie", Ed resolveu dar lição de moral, como se não tivesse comido as duas coxas do peru. Jim amaldiçoou a hora em que tinha desabafado com o amigo sobre o que acontecera. "Se você vai ficar fugindo da merda que falou, problema é seu, só não fica com essa cara..."

"Ed, não enche, ok? Amie é grandinha, se ela acha normal continuar com aquele bastardo depois do que eu disse, ela que faça o que quiser", Jim continuou falando baixo, mais para não chamar a atenção da namorada, ainda ali por perto.

Foi prontamente ignorado pelo amigo.

"De qualquer forma, ela não vai te escutar mesmo, aquela cabeça dura. E olha que eu tentei umas duas vezes, e só recebi aqueles olhares de gato que ela manda para a gente de vez em quando que faz a gente se sentir pelado no meio do Salão Principal... Se bem que idiota como você, deve estar acostumado, porque só faz merda e..."

"_Edward_, sério, qual o problema? A Amanda te abandonou no Natal e você achou legal me torrar o raio do saco?"

"Jimmy, Jimmy, pare de ser tão azedo. Acho que se você está tão chateado que a Amie não veio, deveria mandar uma mensagem de Natal para ela, meio que uma bandeira branca sabe?"

"Eu não vou passar a mão na cabeça dela. Ela sabe muito bem o que eu penso."

"Eu sei, sabia?", o olhar esverdeado se voltou para o loiro, que assumira uma expressão séria demais para as bochechas redondas e o cabelo espetado com gel. Não viria nada de bom daquela expressão, conhecia o amigo bem demais para isso. "Você devia parar de enganar a si mesmo, porque todo mundo sabe que..."

"Não, Hermione, Amie não está aqui, achei que vocês iam jantar com a cria do demônio", a conversa deles foi interrompida com a voz preocupada de seu pai, um pouco engrolada pela bebida, mas o bem estar de Amie de alguma forma trouxe a seriedade da maneira _Harry Potter_ de resolver as coisas. "Tudo bem, quando souber nos dê notícias", Harry desligou o celular e virou na direção dos dois, que sequer disfarçaram que estavam prestando atenção na conversa. "Vocês sabem da Amie? E nada de piadinhas de vocês dois, estou falando sério."

"Não sei de nada, tio Harry. Achei que ela só estava atrasada arrumando o cabelo...", Jim deu uma cotovelada no amigo e olhou feio em sua direção. Eram duas da manhã. Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, ainda muito sério, e ignorou aos dois, indo em direção da esposa.

Os ombros de Jim pesaram cento e cinquenta quilos além de toda a comida que estava em seu estômago. Ed lhe lançou um olhar cheio de significado e foi na direção das garotas, para bagunçar o penteado elaborado de Violet, que deu um tapa nele e depois riu. A bolsa de festa de sua namorada estava em cima de uma mesinha de canto. Respirou fundo.

Por que tudo que se relacionava à Amie tinha de ser tão difícil? Por que ela não podia simplesmente fazer as coisas que eram esperadas? Já tinha pegado a bolsa de Violet e estava entrando na cozinha, quando se deu conta. Bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos. Sabia que a namorada teria o telefone de Amie listado nos contatos. O celular de Violet o encarou, desafiando-o a deixar que Amie se fodesse por ter sumido no meio da noite de Natal. Apostava sua posição no time de Quadribol que estava com Lewis, e isso o deixava puto, simplesmente fora de si.

Ao mesmo tempo, independentemente qualquer merda que estivesse acontecendo entre eles – ainda mais porque ela era teimosa demais e ele não era exatamente a pessoa com mais tato do universo – não podia deixar sua pr... _sei lá_ se ferrar quando podia fazer algo para mudar isso.

Tinha uma dívida com ela, por mais exasperado que soasse.

Quando fossem para Hogwarts, pretendia gritar com ela até que ela criasse vergonha na cara, quem sabe chacoalhar seus ombros e ignorar aqueles olhos cinzentos engraçados que faziam seu estômago ficar inquieto quando encaravam perto demais.

_É o Jim. Já descobriram que você não está aqui. É melhor você voltar para casa. _

Mordeu os lábios de leve, quase apertando o botão de enviar. Talvez Ed tivesse razão. Era um belo de um idiota que só ficava enganando a si mesmo.

_Feliz Natal._

**####**

**25 de Dezembro de 2021**

Havia uma fila enorme na entrada do _Oxygen Bar_. Tinham saído do _pub_ de Tio Sven e pegado o metrô porque "ela ainda não sabia nem podia aparatar". Conseguiram pegar o último trem que partiria para a Estação Leicester Square. Amie já tinha andado de metrô algumas vezes – em verões aventureiros com Jim e Ed – mas depois de quatro _Cosmopolitans_, meio sentada no colo de Tony porque não havia mais bancos disponíveis, a experiência tinha sido bem mais interessante.

Eles não entraram na fila, porém. Tony a presenteou com uma identidade falsa - que parecia bem falsa - em que ela se chamava Louise e tinha dezoito anos. _Louise_. Até que gostava do nome, mas tinha certeza que o segurança não cairia naquela foto de uma mocinha que não se parecia em nada com ela.

"Você ainda está me subestimando", ele sorriu com o canto da boca quando ela comentou o fato. "Só mostre a identidade, seja sexy e diga seu nome, _Lou_."

Tony trocou algumas palavras com o segurança na porta do _Oxygen Bar_ e apertou longamente a mão do homem. Colocou no rosto o sorriso mais inocente que poderia dar – afinal, _ser sexy_ não iria funcionar, pelo menos não com um homem que provavelmente tinha o triplo de sua idade e tamanho – e desejou Feliz Natal. O segurança não pensou duas vezes antes de agradecer a ambos e permitir que eles entrassem.

Amie pensou que Tony tinha razão quando o clube se materializou diante de seus olhos. Ela o estava subestimando. A princípio, logo nos primeiros passos, o hall era preto e branco, a luz negra evidenciava os brilhos dos vestidos com paetês e as formas simétricas do _lounge_ que naquele dia estava decorado com várias velas coloridas com bolas prateadas penduradas aqui e ali, na tentativa de dar um ar natalino ao clube.

Na medida em que Tony a conduzia para dentro, a palma quente fazendo sua própria mão esquentar, as luzes diminuíam para um tom de cobre, de onde podia ver as garrafas coloridas e pelo menos cinco pessoas fazendo drinques ao mesmo tempo atrás do bar apertado, uma explosão de luzes, sons, cheiros e vozes que de alguma forma, apesar de toda a bagunça, pareciam se harmonizar com o caos.

Eles foram direto para o bar, e Amie nem quis saber o que Tony tinha pedido. Olhava em volta com um misto de ansiedade e fascínio, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia que poderia ser engolfada pela multidão e pela batida ritmada que poderia, facilmente, fazê-la abandonar seus problemas no olho do furacão. E o pensamento, ao revés de toda sua aversão às multidões e pessoas e interações, trouxe um frio na barriga no sentido bom.

Os olhos azuis de Tony se voltaram para ela junto com um copinho pequeno cheio de uma bebida transparente e um gomo de limão. Ele tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, e não tinha certeza se queria saber o que ele estava oferecendo.

Amie pegou o copinho da mão dele e ele se voltou para bar, apenas para jogar um pouco de sal nas costas da mesma mão que segurava o gomo do limão. Ele passou a língua no sal, virou o conteúdo do copinho de uma vez com a mão esquerda e em seguida chupou o gomo de limão com os olhos fechados e com uma expressão que era ao mesmo tempo de aflição e prazer.

Em seguida, Tony abriu um dos sorrisos mais lindos que ela tinha visto na vida e as borboletas voltaram ao seu estômago como se ela estivesse com doze anos novamente na tutoria e pensasse que os olhos azuis dele eram mais bonitos do que o céu.

"Vamos lá, corvinal. Primeira lição de diversão.", Tony se inclinara em sua direção e respirava contra seu pescoço, falando alto o suficiente para que ouvisse além da música e das vozes. "Lambe o sal, vira de uma vez e depois chupa o limão. Não hesite, e a ordem altera o resultado. Sal, copinho, limão", ele se afastou um pouco e jogou sal no dorso de sua mão que segurava o gomo de limão. Na outra, o copinho curioso que a cada mudança de luz mudava de cor, mas podia jurar que era levemente amarelado... Ou talvez fossem só seus olhos. "Pronta?"

"Ok. Vamos lá", ela respirou fundo e concordou. Sal, copinho, limão. Era difícil descrever, mas a mistura realmente dava certo. Quer dizer, dez segundos depois. No primeiro momento, suas papilas gustativas, o esôfago e o estômago gritaram quando virou o conteúdo de uma vez, mas ao mesmo tempo, pensou que não iria ser tão _interessante_ se tomasse em golinhos, como um _Cosmopolitan_. O limão azedo a fez fazer uma careta e por alguns instantes achou que ia vomitar. Tony a observava com olhos atentos, como se soubesse exatamente o que o misto de gostos estava fazendo com seu organismo, que seu rosto estava fogueado e subitamente o vestido azul marinho sem mangas que usava por baixo do casaco parecia ser muito mais adequado.

No décimo segundo, sentiu os cantos da boca se repuxarem para um sorriso que não sabia que era possível reproduzir, e de repente estava rindo, e Tony ria, e os dois estavam rindo como se tivessem contado a piada mais engraçada do universo quando as únicas palavras que importavam era sal, copinho e limão. Abriu os botões do casaco e viu os olhos azuis analisando sua figura, mas estranhamente não se sentia mais tímida, intimidada ou mesmo infantil perto dele. Suas inseguranças pareciam devaneios, longe de seu estado de espírito, e tudo que queria fazer era ser engolida pela multidão que gritava Feliz Natal com as batidas da meia-noite.

Um grupo de amigos se espremeu no bar pedindo _Mojitos_ e fez com que Tony precisasse ficar colado com ela, que ainda segurava o copinho na mão e o casaco na outra. Os dedos longos passaram pelo seu braço, subiram pelo seu pescoço e fizeram o traço de seus lábios, o que fez sua pele formigar e o rosto esquentar ainda mais, como se aquilo fosse possível. Então, ele subiu ambas as mãos pelo seu rosto e quando achou que iria beijá-la - e ela o beijaria, céus, por horas, meses, dias, para sempre - ele puxou os grampos que seguravam seu coque no lugar e deixou que as ondas bagunçadas caíssem em torno de seu rosto.

Amie sentiu vontade de passar a mão pelos cabelos, que provavelmente estavam volumosos e desajeitados por conta do coque, mas estava com as mãos ocupadas. Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas para ele, que solenemente decidiu ignorá-la e pedir mais alguma coisa no bar - e voltou com outros dois copinhos e dois gomos de limão. Apoiou o copo vazio no balcão e pegou o gomo e o copinho cheio.

"Feliz Natal, Amie", Tony sorriu e bateu o copo no dela. _Cheers_. Aquela não era, possivelmente, sua vida. Sal, copinho e limão.

"Feliz Natal, Tony", ela respondeu, com gosto de limão na boca.

Se Amie achava que ficar a quatro metros da multidão era inebriante, estar no meio dela era realmente indescritível. Seu corpo se mexia por inércia, era impossível ficar parado enquanto todas as pessoas dançavam, ainda que totalmente fora de sincronia. Se fechasse os olhos ainda conseguia enxergar o jogo de luzes, sentir a mão de Tony em sua cintura e como se sentia muito mais livre com os cabelos soltos.

A batida da música fazia seu peito vibrar. Era a mesma coisa, um _loop_ eterno, mas ela gravou a letra confusa da música mesmo assim, no fundo da mente, para cantarolar em outro momento: _o coração falhou uma batida, e quando eu percebi, você já estava fora de alcance._ Um _blackout_ e uma falha na batida a fizeram tomar a iniciativa e beijar Tony bem no meio daquelas pessoas e, por um momento, imaginou que talvez ele se afastasse pelo contato, ou simplesmente que eles seriam levados por toda aquela gente, ou que talvez só fosse desmaiar.

Eram muitos pensamentos ao mesmo tempo.

Estavam realmente sendo levados pela multidão, mas o gosto de limão na boca de Tony era bom. Riu no meio do beijo ao pensar que o azedo poderia ser gostoso. Poderia se acostumar a chupar limão se fosse daquela forma, seria totalmente possível. Talvez pudesse perguntá-lo o que diabo tinha naquele copinho que fazia sua mente ficar enevoada, sem nexo algum, mas ao mesmo tempo, aquilo podia esperar.

De alguma forma, as luzes tinham ficado mais baixas enquanto Tony a beijava, e de repente suas costas estavam contra a parede enquanto ele estava com as duas mãos dentro de seus cabelos e ela lutava na ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo porque era alto demais. Seus lábios formigavam, sua pele formigava, seu estômago dava saltos e se sentia ir e vir no estado da mais pura inconstância, sem que em nenhum momento quisesse voltar para onde quer que estivesse antes.

Naquele momento era apenas a respiração contra seus lábios, a testa contra a sua e os olhos tão azuis, tão de perto, que agora eram escuros, como todo o ambiente que parecia ter esvaziado e era deles, apenas e somente deles. Pensou também que seu coração iria explodir dentro do peito, e que se fechasse os olhos enquanto Tony descia os lábios pelo seu pescoço e puxava sua perna contra seu quadril, escorregando os dedos pela meia calça de renda, talvez respirar fosse ainda mais difícil do que antecipara.

Subiu as mãos pelas suas costas por cima do suéter até chegar na nuca, onde arranhou de leve a pele enquanto descia os beijos pelo seu pescoço e pela linha da mandíbula. Fazia um calor insuportável, e o timbre baixo das vozes com um _thud _lento e constante só a fazia pensar que não queria nunca mais sair dali, daquele cantinho escondido que suas costas encaixavam aos dois, que uma banqueta de madeira a ajudava superar a diferença de altura entre os dois, e que ainda assim ela só se apoiava na beirada para que ele pudesse se encaixar entre suas pernas.

Tony abriu seus olhos de novo e a fitou diretamente, como se testasse sua reação, enquanto sua mão esquerda subia da curva de sua cintura e raspava na lateral de seu seio. Arregalou seus olhos de leve, um pouco surpresa. Obviamente, ele já tinha feito isso com várias garotas e ao mesmo tempo em que a leve insegurança tinha feito seu coração disparar, não queria que ele se afastasse. Era um terreno desconhecido para ela, mas bem, uma festa de Natal numa boate trouxa de Londres também era, então só podia fechar os olhos devagar, com a imagem do pequeno sorriso que se formara nos lábios carnudos, antes de beijá-lo de novo, respirando fundo porque a mão espalmara totalmente o seu seio e aquilo era... _bom_.

Os lábios dele se separaram dos seus rápido demais - ou tinha sido por tempo demais? - e desceram de novo pelo seu pescoço. Ela deslizou as mãos por suas costas e por algum motivo achou que seria boa ideia subir as mãos por dentro de sua camiseta, a pele quente embaixo de suas digitais.

"Amie, Amie", ele murmurou na junção de seu ombro e pescoço, com as mãos apoiadas em suas pernas. Raspou as unhas de leve nas costas e ele fechou os olhos, apertando novamente suas coxas e puxando a meia-calça junto. Sentiu os dedos dele em contato com a sua _pele_, e sabia que a meia tinha sido rasgada. Riu. Talvez não estivesse fazendo nada errado no final das contas.

Os dedos de Tony escorregaram pela abertura do tecido, que cedeu na medida em que subia as mãos pelas suas pernas, até que encontraram seu quadril, puxando-a contra ele de novo, apenas para devorar os seus lábios de uma forma que a deixou completamente sem ar.

Naquele momento não havia Jim. Não havia o pai Comensal da Morte. Não havia detenções ou cabelos ruivos ou a falta deles. Não havia sua mãe tentando pentear seus cabelos. Não havia uma lápide com uma porra de uma data _trocada_ e não havia, de fato, absolutamente _nada_ que importasse mais do que a língua de Tony devagar contra a sua, aquela explosão de limão e as mãos multiplicadas em todos os cantos, que faziam seu ventre latejar a cada toque.

"Olha", Tony se afastou respirando fundo, afastando as mãos debaixo de seu vestido e colocando-as em sua cintura. "Acho que tem algo vibrando em seu bolso, e eu realmente espero seja o seu celular", ele disse, fazendo-a rir e corar.

"Ai, merda. Devia ter desligado." Amie puxou o celular da bolso e respirou fundo. Tony a esperava com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, como se estivesse impaciente para voltar para a sensacional sessão de amasso. Ela também estava, para ser sincera. Os olhos captaram sete ligações perdidas – da mãe, provavelmente, que poderiam ser ignoradas – e uma mensagem de um número que não estava nos seus contatos.

Franziu as sobrancelhas. Pouquíssimas pessoas tinham seu celular, e não conseguia pensar em muitas pessoas que iriam mandar uma mensagem para ela no Natal, ainda mais às duas da madrugada. Deslizou o dedo pela tela e abriu a mensagem, sentindo todo o sangue do corpo se esvair à medida que absorvia as palavras.

_É o Jim. Já descobriram que você não está aqui. É melhor você voltar para casa. Feliz Natal._

**####**

**25 de Dezembro de 2021**

Quando Draco entrou no carro, após amassar uma nota de dez libras na mão enluvada do manobrista do _Dorchester_, a primeira coisa que pensou foi que o interior estava quente e não cheirava a molho. Nem a Natal. Não ligava muito para o frio; contudo, isso não significava que o vento que fazia os quatro graus negativos tornarem a sensação térmica de menos quinze não incomodasse.

Deu partida no carro pensando que os doze minutos entre a Park Lane e sua casa eram tempo demais para ficar com aquele maldito gosto salgado na boca. Precisava de um cigarro, de tirar aquele cheiro de restaurante do nariz e de um frasquinho que tinha gosto de xarope que estava guardado no armário da cozinha. Quem sabe conseguiria uma transa de Natal antes de dormir.

Olhou de relance para o lado e viu que Hermione parecia absorta no próprio mundo, girando sem parar o anel que lhe dera horas antes, como se aquele momento de deslizar a ponta dos dedos pelas pedras e pelo metal o fizesse ficar tão _limpo _quanto o outro, a merda imaculada de _ouro._ Será que ela não parava para pensar, ao menos por um minuto, que fora com o dinheiro _dele_ que _os dois_ anéis tinham sido comprados? Que se não fosse pelo namoradinho perfeito se _prostituindo_, não haveria proposta de casamento, para começo de conversa?

Parecia fácil para ela, se esquecer de que, no fim das contas, era como se ele próprio tivesse dado os dois anéis. Só que o do pobretão seria mais nobre porque ele era bom, mártir, etc. _Quanta hipocrisia_. Weasley trepava com Parkinson por uns galeões e _ele _quem era o vilão da história.

No final das contas, iriam todos beber uma cerveja no Inferno. Ele, Weasley, Hermione, e todos eles. Até o porra do Potter, que iria brindar com o Lord das Trevas e rir da imbecilidade que era sua vida.

Era hipocrisia demais para uma noite de Natal. Mas fazia um tempinho – _bastante tempo_, na realidade – que seus Natais eram cheios de ironias. Porque se não fosse muito cínico para ignorar os silêncios, os olhares para as inúmeras fotos azuis e ruivas em cima da lareira, o cheiro de comida que não aguentava comer e ao fatídico dia dos catorze que sucediam o Natal, sinceramente, achava que iria ficar maluco.

Não conseguiu conter um suspiro irritado. Maldita hora que decidira comprar aquele anel.

Cinco minutos para o cigarro e o frasquinho, e a _filha da puta_ agora tirava e colocava a joia de seu anelar. Aquilo era irritante pra cacete; se ela não queria ficar com o anel, era só jogá-lo na porcaria da caixa e devolvê-lo. Ele ganharia seu dinheiro de volta – pelo menos um dos anéis seria ressarcido – e todos ficariam felizes.

Draco pensou em prioridades, com seu estômago levemente embrulhado, e refletiu que se esperasse para fumar um cigarro lá em cima e tomar o frasquinho enquanto Hermione trocava de roupa seria uma boa ideia. Seria uma _ótima_ ideia se em três minutos achasse uma vaga na frente do seu prédio – porque aquela rua _sempre_ estava lotada, mesmo que seus vizinhos quase todos usassem a porra do metrô. Ou bicicletas. Céus, como detestava bicicletas. – se o frasquinho estivesse no seu bolso e se Hermione jogasse o anel pela janela.

Ao virar à direita para entrar na rua de sua casa – e milagre natalino, com uma vaga esperando pelo seu carro – olhou pela última vez em direção de Hermione, que ainda girava a porra do anel, para então se concentrar em estacionar. Não era tão difícil, ainda mais com o _bip_ irritante do sensor de estacionamento.

Decidiu que iria fumar um cigarro primeiro. Não estava tão enjoado _assim_, já estivera bem pior. _E tudo graças a quem? _Pensou consigo mesmo enquanto saía do carro e caçava o maço fechado no bolso do paletó. Se fosse muito sincero consigo mesmo, depois de um mês sem vê-la, podia dizer que tomar o frasquinho e beijá-la daquele jeito que a pegara desprevenida na Picadilly Lane tinha o mesmo efeito. Não que uma coisa tivesse relação com a outra, mas em sua cabeça, fazia muito sentido.

Tinha certeza, no entanto, que o frasquinho não tinha o poder de irritá-lo tanto quanto _ela_. E que, além disso, ela também não tinha o poder de curá-lo.

Virou na direção do carro e percebeu que Hermione ainda olhava para frente, como se a visão da esquina da Derry Street tivesse algum efeito hipnótico. Foda-se. Iria fumar logo, sair daquela porra de vento gelado e tomar sua poção.

Tirar o plástico do maço de cigarros não era difícil. Tinha a marcação de onde tinha que puxar a fita e logo o alumínio ficava descoberto para que fosse aberto. O difícil era tirar o primeiro cigarro lá de dentro, que estava todo amassado e compactado na escala de produção. Na sua impaciência, acabou rasgando o alumínio demais, de modo que o maço ficou quase todo aberto, os cigarros meio bambos, desorientados depois de tanto tempo amassados.

Soltou um risinho pelo nariz. Ele devia estar maluco, pensando que os cigarros estavam desorientados. Ouviu vagamente a porta do carro bater enquanto posicionava um dos cigarros entre os lábios, e puxava o isqueiro de um dos bolsos da calça.

Hermione brotou atrás dele. Ou pelo menos foi o que sua mente sem criatividade conseguiu constatar, quando ela colocou a mão em seu ombro e disse alguma coisa que não foi identificada, perante o susto que levou e a imagem de todos os seus cigarrinhos confusos se espalhando pelo chão.

"Puta que o pariu, Granger", Draco sentiu o coração um pouco descompassado. A calçada estava úmida devido à neve que caíra pouco antes da meia-noite. Parecia pitoresco, mas com certeza todos os cigarros tinham estragado. Olhou rapidamente para trás. Ela tinha afastado as duas mãos dele, as erguendo como um jogador de futebol que jurava não ter cometido uma falta.

_Futebol_. Parabéns, Draco.

"Eu só ia perguntar se você tinha encontrado a chave", ela abaixou um pouco o corpo para ajuda-lo a recolher os cigarros. Lá estavam os anéis no anelar. Respirou fundo. Não tinha muita certeza de que a queria ali, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que sentir isso era sabotar a si mesmo.

E os olhos castanhos que encaravam os seus só o faziam sentir mais dúvidas do que queria. Ele só conseguia pensar que precisava tomar a maldita poção que seu avô lhe preparara. Afastou as mãos dela dos cigarros e colocou-os de qualquer jeito no maço úmido. Encarou os scarpins vermelhos, subiu os olhos pelas pernas cobertas com as meias-calças translúcidas e uma expressão inteligível tomara conta de seu rosto, combinando com seus braços cruzados e com o anel que brilhava fraco com a luz do poste.

"Qual é o problema, Draco?", ela perguntou. Pela décima quarta vez na noite. Ele costumava detestar um pouquinho todas as facetas de Hermione, mas aquela de psiquiatra _sabe-tudo _era a pior de todas. Não iria jogar o jogo dela.

O que poderia dizer? Que seu problema era o fato de ter acabado de ir ao jantar trouxa de seu emprego trouxa, em seu carro trouxa, e gastado uma porrada de dinheiro trouxa para comprar um anel que ela não queria usar? Que seu problema era sua filha não ter querido ir ao jantar e nem saber que era sua filha, e que tinha preferido passar o Natal com _Potter_? Que seu problema era o fato de estar, por causa _dela_ e somente dela, enfiado até o pescoço naquele mundo que não o pertencia?

"Nenhum", foi o que disse, ao se levantar e voltar a guardar o maço no bolso do casaco. Ele nunca teria coragem de dizer outra coisa, e já estava cansado demais para odiar a si mesmo por isso. Cansado de lutar contra algo que não era.

Olhou rapidamente para baixo, certificando-se de que nenhum cigarro tinha sobrado. Merda. Precisava daquele frasquinho.

Draco sentia o olhar dela passando por cada canto de sua expressão, respirando daquela forma que ele conhecia bem demais, e que naquele exato instante não estava com cabeça para admirar como no final ela sempre sabia de algo a mais, sempre um passo a frente. Olhou para além do ombro dela um momento, tentando se lembrar em qual dos bolsos enfiara a chave.

Sentiu uma espécie de carga elétrica quando os dedos finos e gelados subiram pela sua mandíbula e envolveram seu rosto em um carinho que não queria receber. Não daquele jeito. Deu um passo para trás sem olhar demais para seu rosto para não ver a expressão magoada que provavelmente tomara forma. Estava ficando bom nisso, em ignorar as coisas.

"Sinceramente, Draco. Eu não sei mais o que fazer", Hermione passou as mãos pelos cabelos cheios antes de colocar a mão na cintura. "Olha, eu sei que você ficou chateado pela história do anel. Mas ele está aqui, aqui olha", ela levantou a mão na direção do seu rosto, onde os brilhantes tiniram com a luz fraca do poste. "Eu não sei mais o que você quer de mim, não sei mesmo".

"Você acha que meu problema é o anel? Ao inferno com o anel, Granger. Não preciso de um prêmio de consolação", ele se ouviu dizendo antes que pudesse controlar. Não queria brigar, não queria, só queria subir e beber a poção e mascarar tudo com sexo e álcool, mas ela o desconcentrava, o tirava do sério. Um dia descobriria porque diabos isso acontecia.

"O que aconteceu na Escócia, Draco?", ela _finalmente_ perguntou, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Passou a mão pelo cabelo que tinha penteado com tanto cuidado. Ele sabia que isso viria. Ele sabia que nada passaria despercebido por Hermione Granger. Ela provavelmente esperara a noite inteira para fazer aquela pergunta, e estava esperando apenas a melhor oportunidade. Soltou um risinho debochado pelo nariz. Era óbvio que ela teria sido uma sonserina, se não fosse o sangue ruim.

E também era óbvio que ele nunca a contaria o que tinha acontecido na Escócia. "Eu coloquei um kilt, enchi a cara de uísque dezoito anos e comi umas dez putas ao mesmo tempo, ao som de gaita de foles", estreitou os olhos cinzentos para ela, o que deveria ser mensagem o suficiente para que ela nunca mais fizesse aquela pergunta.

"Eu não estou com saco para seus jogos, Draco", opa. Aparentemente, ela não estava intimidada. Talvez devesse ter acrescentado que caçara javalis com as mãos. "Eu sei que tem algo muito errado com você. Há dois meses você estava quase de cama, e agora está saudável, sendo escroto com seus colegas de trabalho e um verdadeiro babaca comigo! Diz logo, o que diabo aconteceu na Escócia que parece que você encontrou a cura do câncer?"

"Talvez eu _seja_ um verdadeiro babaca, você já considerou isso?", ficou repentinamente sério. Se ela fazia tanta questão assim de saber o que havia de errado com ele, ele a diria. Começando por ela mesma. "Você, de todas as pessoas, não devia estranhar."

Hermione respirou fundo, como se estivesse cansada daquilo tudo. Mas ela não era a única, então foda-se. "Draco. Faz exatamente _quinze anos_ que..."

"Isso, Hermione, _esse _é o ponto!", ele finalmente jogou o cigarro que não tinha acendido no chão. "Faz exatamente quinze anos que não podemos completar essa frase. Então, vamos parar de cerimônias e fingir que fomos feitos para passar os Natais juntos como se nada estivesse errado na nossa vida, ok? Não estou com saco para isso."

Ele esperou que ela tentasse racionalizar e colocar todos os problemas deles em linha para que pudessem resolver um a um. Ou talvez tenha esperado que seus olhos castanhos marejassem com a afirmação. Quase quis que isso tivesse acontecido. Dessa forma, poderia ter segurado seu rosto da mesma forma que ela tinha feito anteriormente com ele e dito alguma coisa que pudesse fazê-los esquecer de tudo isso. Um leve arrependimento tinha inundado seu estômago de algo quente e ácido.

Mas foi, "Foda-se. Você deveria ter ficado na Escócia com o seu kilt e as suas putas, ou seja lá o que te fez tão bem. Obviamente não fui eu", o que ela disse, fazendo um arrepio horrível subir por sua espinha, gelando até sua nuca. Entreabriu os lábios. "Eu vou ligar para a Amie. Já são duas da manhã."

Pensar na filha fez com que a sensação gelada se espalhasse por seus braços e fechou os olhos. Só lhe restava o frasquinho, Hermione com certeza iria embora. Abriu os olhos novamente, enquanto ela andava para lá e para cá segurando o celular, com o cenho franzido.

Quando ela começou a discar de novo, ele achou a chave no bolso interno do casaco. Estava decidido a entrar e esperar que ela quisesse acompanha-lo. Senão, paciência. Ele merecera por sua dose de "babaquice", como Granger dissera instantes antes. Pelo menos ele _tinha _uma garrafa dezoito anos cinco andares acima.

"Oi Harry, tudo bem? Feliz Natal", ela disse com um pequeno sorriso. "Passa o telefone para Amie por favor? Ela não atende o celular, não sei para que aquela porcaria fica no silencioso...", algo na expressão dela o fez parar quando tinha enfiado a chave na fechadura. "Como assim?!" e, de repente, Hermione disparou pela Derry Street como se não estivesse usando aqueles saltos vermelhos e enormes.

Calma. Ela perguntou de Amie, e... _como assim_? Será que alguma coisa tinha acontecido com a menina? E por que diabo Hermione não tinha falado com ele? Saiu correndo em disparada atrás dela, que já estava quase atravessando a High Street. Como é que ela corria tão rápido com aqueles sapatos?

Atravessou correndo com ela, quase sendo atropelado por algum bêbado filho da puta de espírito natalino, e a segurou pelo braço antes que ela fosse para a ruazinha onde a aparatação era autorizada.

"Que diabo aconteceu? A Amie está bem?!"

"Harry me disse que ela não está na festa deles!", Hermione não parou de andar, nem mesmo se desiquilibrou quando ele a segurou. "Eu sabia, _eu sabia _que tinha alguma coisa errada com ela, eu não devia ter vindo para cá!"

"Do que você está falando?! Que tem de errado com ela?!", eles finalmente atingiram a rua estreita entre os números 92 e 94 da High Street. Hermione escondeu o rosto nas mãos por um momento, um pouco exasperada. Draco conseguia sentir seu coração disparado mesmo distante. Ou talvez fosse o dele. Não fazia tanta diferença assim. "Hermione!"

"Eu preciso ir, Draco, depois a gente conversa, eu preciso ir para casa, ver se a minha filha..."

"_Nossa_ filha, Hermione. _Nossa filha_, porra. O que tem de errado? O que você não está contando para mim?"

"_Depois_ a gente conversa", Hermione virou o corpo, decidida a ignorar o que ele estava dizendo. Draco agarrou seu braço novamente.

O que veio depois era a sensação mais estranha e inexplicável que sentiu na sua vida depois de dezoito anos. Aliás, desde que pusera os pés em Azkaban, tinha certeza que nunca mais iria passar por... _aquilo_.

Aparatação é uma sensação indescritível, em que seu corpo parece transpor a física, desintegrar-se ao mesmo tempo em que você se materializa em outro lugar, contrariando a equação de que a distância só era superada com a transposição física de um ponto para o outro.

Aquilo era _mágica_, desintegrar-se, ser sugado por nanosegundos para dentro de uma realidade, e no piscar de olhos seguinte estar com o cheiro salgado do mar e a umidade incômoda do litoral, deixando a lama e o vento gelado prenunciando uma nova tempestade de neve de Londres para trás.

**####**

**25 de Dezembro de 2021**

"MEU DEUS DO CÉU! O que você...?!", Hermione olhava espantada a mão em seu braço, os olhos cinzentos arregalados como os seus, as feições levemente avermelhadas pelo frio e o fato de que Draco simplesmente segurou seu braço enquanto estava aparatando e estava ali, em pé, com a mesma cara imbecil que provavelmente vestia em seu próprio rosto. Sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. "VOCÊ É LOUCO?! Você podia ter ficado todo despedaçado! Como é que você segura meu braço enquanto eu estou aparat..."

"_Como_ eu ia saber que você estava aparatando?!"

"Porque eu estava na porra do quadrilátero de aparatação?! Meu Deus, Malfoy, você poderia se arrebentar inteiro!", Hermione puxou o braço e saiu em disparada. Apesar de toda confusão, tinha alguns quarteirões para andar até sua casa, e precisava saber se Amie estava por lá. Uma vaga sensação de dor nas panturrilhas a fez lembrar de que seus pés estavam confinados naqueles malditos scarpins vermelhos, contudo, a ausência da filha era mais importante. Definitivamente, cortaria suas asinhas de adolescente rebelde, _francamente_, dos olhares enviesados e estreitos que a deixavam tão parecida com aquele homem completamente _louco_ que tinha em seu encalço.

Se não estivesse tão preocupada – deveria ter ouvido sua intuição, _deveria_ saber que ir atrás de Draco quando todos os sinais apontavam para que ela não desgrudasse de Amie – pararia para pensar em como sua vida era uma bagunça tão grande que poderia muito bem não ser sua vida, mas sim um filme de comédia, um _reality show_ ou qualquer coisa que passava na televisão trouxa. Só esperava que Amie não estivesse machucada.

"Hermione!", ela ouviu a voz de Draco meio distante quando virou em sua rua. Não tinha nem ao menos percepção do quanto estava frio – embora seus cabelos estivessem indo para todos os lados com o vento. Draco parecia estar respirando com dificuldade. "Caralho, você está..."

Ela alcançou sua casa na metade da rua, mas ele precisou parar com as mãos apoiadas nas coxas, um pouco inclinado para frente, como se fosse vomitar. _Ele não ousasse_ ter um ataque de Jon naquele momento. Ela honestamente não saberia reagir a isso, muito embora algo no fundo de sua mente a lembrasse de que Draco, em sua condição pré-Escócia, nunca sairia ileso do contato tão forte com magia quanto uma aparatação.

Suas mãos tremiam enquanto tentava abrir a porta.

"Eu estou o _que_, Draco?", ela testou outra chave com sucesso. Havia três no chaveiro, por que diabos nenhuma entrava?! Foi o tempo para Draco se recompor e alcança-la. "Amie sumiu na noite de Natal, eu sabia que não deveria tê-la deixado para ir atrás de você, que está mais escroto do que o normal e segura meu braço enquanto eu vou aparatar e _PORRA!_", exclamou, sentindo-o sobressaltar um pouco atrás de si. Pegou a varinha no bolso do casaco. Não precisava de _chaves_, "ela era uma bruxa ou não era", conseguia ouvir Ron dizendo, com onze anos de idade. "_Alohomorra!_"

A porta se abriu e Draco entrou antes que ela, sem a menor cerimônia.

"Já chega, Granger, eu estou _bem_, não sabia que você iria aparatar! Por que não falou de uma vez que Amie tinha sumido? Como diabos ela não estava nos Potter? Você não a levou até lá?!"

"Eu estava _atrasada _e..."

"Você deixou uma menina adolescente ir sozinha de lareira para a festa de Natal dos Potter? Só faltou você _pedir _que ela mentisse para você!"

"E por acaso a culpa é minha que ela mentiu?!", Hermione gritou e apontou o dedo na direção dele. "Eu vou te lembrar de algo, Draco Malfoy. Se eu estiver certa, e Deus queira que eu esteja errada, a razão de Amie ter sumido é culpa sua, toda sua, porque..."

"Culpa _minha_?! Você não fala para ela que eu sou o pai dela, prefere ficar alimentando fantasias de que o cabelo dela não é ruivo porque a vida é uma merda, e a culpa é _minha_ por você não ter criado essa menina direito?!"

"Já chega", Hermione virou o corpo para fechar a porta, sentindo-o doer como se tivesse passado por baixo de um rolo compressor. Draco segurou seu braço pela _quinquagésima _vez na noite, como se sempre a pudesse impedir de virar na direção em que queria.

Sentiu a pele arder embaixo do casaco e deu um passo para trás, afastando-se do toque dele. Uma sensação de desconforto irradiou pelos seus poros e por todos os Natais que eles tinham tentado e falhado e tentado e falhado mais uma vez. Draco estreitou os olhos e cruzou os braços na sua frente, esperando que ela respondesse, desafiando-a a brigar mais e colocar no seu limite os nervos em frangalhos.

Poderia responder que não era da conta dele, o que não era exatamente verdade porque Draco _era_ o pai de Amie no final das contas. Poderia responder que ele podia ir para o inferno e os dois gritariam até que um deles avançasse sobre o outro, resolvendo-se da forma que sempre se resolviam. Poderia dizer que não queria que ele se aproximasse de sua menina, acabar com o resto do seu Natal e mandá-lo para fora de sua vida como em muitas vezes ensaiara fazer, mas não tinha coragem porque o amava com a mesma absurda e insana intensidade em que precisava que ele se afastasse da vida dela.

"Eu só quero saber como a minha filha está, Draco", ouviu-se responder, sendo mais diplomática do que intentara. "Eu só quero saber se ela está bem e segura. Qualquer coisa entre nós dois é irrelevante se ela não estiver bem."

Draco arregalou os olhos e ela girou os calcanhares indo em direção á sala. Segurou as lágrimas de novo, porque só queria que sua menina chegasse inteira em casa. As fotos de Ron lhe sorriram inocentemente, e ao sentir o gelado dos diamantes em seu dedo esquerdo, pensou que nunca mais iria querer comemorar aquele feriado infeliz.

Girou o anel no dedo, sentindo uma dor excruciante na cabeça. Escutou os passos de Draco entrando na cozinha e abrindo os armários com raiva, provavelmente atrás de algum cigarro, ou talvez até mesmo fazendo isso apenas para ter com o que ocupar as mãos. Respirou fundo.

_Bam! _Um estalo na lareira e a materialização do corpo de sua filha, tossindo com o casaco aberto, a meia-calça rendada rasgada e um sorriso idiota nos lábios inchados trouxe de volta a Hermione a seriedade necessária. Conseguia sentir o cheiro de álcool de onde estava. Cerrou os dentes. Aquela seria uma longa noite.

**####**

**25 de Dezembro de 2021**

Usar a Rede Flú quando se está embriagado não é uma sensação agradável. O cheiro do pó mágico, com a sensação de flutuação enquanto ia de uma rede para outra e o efeito do amasso com Tony fez com que Amie tropeçasse ao sair da lareira e tossisse.

Os lábios ardiam um pouco e não conseguiu conter uma risadinha relembrando de como os olhos azuis ficavam bonitos na penumbra e como ele a fazia sentir... _Sentir_. Era isso. Tony a tirava da letargia que tinha tomado conta de seu corpo nas últimas semanas, e naquela noite em especial sentiu muito _mais _do que em qualquer ocasião na sua vida toda.

Estava apenas balançando os cachos cheios de fuligem quando deu de cara com sua mãe.

_Puta merda._

Hermione Granger não era só uma bruxa inteligente e poderosa, como também era incrivelmente observadora, coisas que Amie poderia eventualmente se orgulhar. Contudo, não precisava ser a melhor aluna da Corvinal para saber que ela estava brava. Ou melhor, irada, com os braços cruzados, ainda vestindo o casaco bege com bonitos sapatos vermelhos, os olhos estreitos em uma expressão que se parecia demais com a sua própria para ser natural.

"Muito bem, Amie Catherine. Você pode se sentar e se explicar", a voz era baixa e controlada, e isso de alguma forma fez todos os seus pelos se arrepiarem de irritação. Estava bêbada demais para conseguir formular mentiras bem feitas, e sinceramente, nem tinha pensado numa desculpa. _Dez pontos a menos para a Corvinal_ – podia escutar Tony sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"Olha, eu estou bem, não me machuquei, então boa noite, Feliz Natal e...", quando estava quase no primeiro degrau a mão de sua mãe, tão delicada e com dedos tão finos, segurou seu pulso com força e a puxou de volta para a sala, como jamais fizera na vida. _Ah não._ "Me larga! Me solta, _AGORA!_"

"_Agora?_ Não venha dar uma de adolescente revoltada para cima de mim, Amie Catherine!", Hermione retrucou friamente e forçou com que a garota se sentasse. Ela sentiu ímpeto de se levantar, mas o olhar gelado a fez manter-se quieta. Por enquanto. "_Eu _sabia, eu _sabia _que você iria aprontar. _Aonde_ você foi? Como? E _com quem_?"

"Não é a sua conta", Amie respondeu e estreitou os olhos de volta. Não estava pensando nas consequências "Você não foi jantar com seu _namorado_? Não foi legal comer no hotel chique, com os colegas idiotas e..."

"Já chega. Você não quer testar a minha paciência, menina. Me onde você estava, imediatamente. E por que não atendeu o celular?!"

"Eu não queria conversar."

"Eu também não queria ter que voltar a tratar você como se tivesse cinco anos e não soubesse se comportar", Hermione fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, uma ruga surgindo entre suas sobrancelhas, como se estivesse com dor de cabeça. _Foda-se_. "Pela última vez. Onde. Você. Estava?"

Amie sentiu a raiva, a dor, a desconfiança, e tudo que guardara nos últimos _anos_ subirem por sua garganta, como um monstro tentando rasgar caminho para fora de seu peito. "_VÁ PARA O INFERNO!_", ela gritou, levantando-se do sofá. "Você não tem direito de se meter na minha vida! Você..."

"Você é _minha filha_, Amie Catherine, não pense que..."

"Foda-se! Você não está nem aí, _mamãe_, só quer saber de seus pacientes, de estar sempre certa e de_ MENTIR_, sua mentirosa do caralho!"

"_Você pensa que está falando com q..._"

De repente, sentiu como se o ar tivesse sumido do local quando um som estrangulado veio da cozinha. Hermione virou a cabeça imediatamente e ficou pálida como se tivesse visto um fantasma, mas logo reagiu, dando a volta correndo em torno do balcão que dividia a cozinha e a sala. Amie conseguia escutar o próprio coração disparado. Aproximou-se devagar do balcão e ali viu _seu pai_ com seus cabelos loiros desalinhados, e uma mancha de sangue cobrindo sua boca e respingando em sua camisa enquanto se desfazia na pia da cozinha.

Aquilo fez com que sua espinha congelasse. Sentiu agonia e dor e _raiva_ e ódio ao mesmo tempo. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e por um momento ela só queria voltar ao momento de sua vida em que sua mãe não era uma mentirosa e que poderia abraçá-la e acolhê-la, o mesmo momento em que Draco era apenas um cara legal com luzes de Natal nos olhos e um bom gosto musical, e não um Comensal da Morte que estava se desmanchando em sangue e vômito enquanto Hermione o apoiava com os olhos vermelhos, mas sem ousar derramar uma lágrima.

Não foi tão forte quanto ela e sentiu o rosto molhado enquanto estremecia.

Draco ergueu o rosto lívido e os olhos cinzentos nunca pareceram tão iguais e tão diferentes dos seus quando se estreitaram feito os de um gato. Hermione estava com as mãos trêmulas enquanto pegava um pano para poder limpar o rosto dele.

"Amie. Vá para o seu quarto", a menina piscou algumas vezes, confusa, e o olhar sério e castanho de sua mãe cruzou com o seu. "_Agora!_"

Ela não precisou pedir duas vezes.

**####**

**25 de Dezembro de 2021**

A respiração de Hermione estava calma há duas horas, os cabelos castanhos espalhados pelo travesseiro, encolhida em seu próprio travesseiro após ter se movido em seu sono. Ela se mexia pouco, como se a exaustão finalmente a tivesse abatido depois das sucessivas brigas da noite – com ele, duas vezes, e com Amie.

Apesar de se sentir cansado como nunca, com o corpo todo dolorido depois de ter vomitado sangue na pia da cozinha e ter visto o rosto de Amie úmido pelas lágrimas, não conseguia sentir tranquilidade para fechar os olhos e descansar.

Hermione tinha lhe feito um chá de morango sem açúcar, que incrivelmente parou em seu estômago dolorido, o fez vestir uma calça de pijama e se deitar imediatamente. Não querendo discutir mais – ele sabia muito bem o _que _tinha provocado aquela crise, seu avô tinha especificado que não deveria manter contato com mágica nenhuma enquanto ele não encontrasse o antídoto, e aparatar sem querer era como ser sugado por toda loucura da magia – deitou-se e fechou os olhos fingindo dormir.

Sentiu-se o maior filho da puta de todos os tempos quando Hermione fechou a porta do banheiro da maneira mais silenciosa possível e ainda assim as paredes finas não abafavam os soluços entrecortados e a respiração pesada.

Quando ela saiu do banheiro, uma eternidade depois, ele continuou fingindo estar imerso em seu sono, sem coragem de olhar os olhos inchados e a expressão vazia que sabia que ela tinha assumido. Sentiu os cabelos dela fazerem cócegas em seu nariz enquanto ela lhe beijava a bochecha, _por que, merda?_, antes de se encolher do outro lado da cama, soluçando por mais uns quinze minutos até relaxar em seu sono.

As primeiras luzes da manhã entraram pelas frestas da cortina e com o máximo de cuidado Draco se levantou, bloqueando a luz indesejada que batia no rosto dela. Sentiu vontade de retirar todas as palavras ásperas da noite anterior, que formavam um novo bolo em seu estômago, porque a marca de lágrimas secas em seu rosto o fazia sentir-se mergulhado naquela culpa absurda que ignorava na maior parte do tempo, ainda mais quando estava puto demais com a própria vida para se importar com qualquer coisa.

Afastou um cacho de seu rosto e recolheu a mão quase imediatamente quando seus cílios tremeram. Ela precisava descansar. Mas Hermione apenas se mexeu, respirou profundamente e puxou o edredom até cobrir as orelhas, voltando a ficar imóvel.

Decidiu sair do quarto antes que a acordasse. Pegou no armário uma camiseta branca limpa, lavou rapidamente o rosto e saiu sem fazer barulho. O vento zunia lá fora, anunciando que estava um frio da porra, mas dentro de casa a calefação o fazia se sentir até com um pouco de calor.

Desceu as escadas, descalço, e deu uma olhada na cozinha. Imaginou se Hermione ainda escondia um maço da vergonha em algum lugar – deu-se conta de que desde o jantar na noite anterior que não acendia um cigarro. Precisava também de uma boa xícara de café preto. Abriu os armários procurando pó – ela não tinha uma cafeteira italiana que tinha custado uma porrada de libras e ele não fazia a menor ideia de como lidar com _filtro de café_. Teria que ir mais tarde à padaria. Lá compraria também uns quinze maços de cigarro, só por precaução.

Na geladeira achou uma lata de_ Sprite_ e quase sorriu. Olhando de relance no relógio viu que eram seis e meia da manhã, e talvez fosse cedo demais para um refrigerante, mas como não tinha dormido, não fazia diferença.

Soltou um risinho pelo nariz. Draco se sentou à mesa na frente da bancada da cozinha para a sala e sentiu que talvez a sorte estivesse ao seu lado, porque o maço de cigarros da noite anterior já tinha secado e estava meio esmigalhado ao lado da fruteira. Colocou um cigarro entre seus lábios, acendendo-o no fogão, e a primeira tragada foi equivalente à glória da nação britânica. Soltou a fumaça no exato instante em que passos leves puderam ser ouvidos na escada. Merda, Hermione precisava dormir mais. Ele iria convencê-la a voltar para cama e...

Virou a cabeça. Amie tinha os olhos inchados e borrados de maquiagem, os cabelos claros desgrenhados numa trança mal feita e usava o mesmo vestido azul da noite anterior, quando a encarara com os olhos assustados e cheios de lágrimas.

Demoraram exatos dez segundos para ela registrar que não estava sozinha. Aproveitou para observar como a menina crescera, se parecendo muito mais com aquele retrato de sua avó no escritório de Abraxas Malfoy do que ele reparara.

Soltou um risinho pelo nariz, o que a fez perceber sua presença na sala. Ela engoliu a saliva acumulada na boca e se aproximou devagar, um misto de desconfiança e medo assumindo sua expressão. Tomou mais um gole da Sprite e deu mais uma tragada. Amie massageou as têmporas e se sentou na outra cadeira, de frente a ele, mas sem emitir um som de reconhecimento. Draco sorriu de leve. Com quatorze anos ele tivera a sua primeira e pior ressaca, com Pansy Parkinson, também na festa de Natal. Aparentemente, a genética não falhava, e se tinha algo que conhecia era os efeitos do álcool no corpo.

"Não conseguiu dormir?", finalmente perguntou após dez minutos em silêncio. Amie voltou os olhos estreitos para ele e balançou com a cabeça. Acabou com o último gole de Sprite e jogou o resto do cigarro dentro da lata, já que não tinha cinzeiros à vista.

Achou que ela não iria dizer nada. Ele não diria. Mas havia um pedacinho de Hermione ali, próximo à pupila.

"Você está melhor?", ouviu a voz baixinha perguntar, meio incerta, e voltou sua atenção para ela.

"Estou bem. Só não consegui dormir também", precisou completar. "Obviamente que aparatar não iria dar certo", pensou em voz alta, momentaneamente esquecendo-se da menina atenta à sua frente.

"_Aparatar?_", Amie ergueu uma das sobrancelhas claras._ "_Você aparatou com minha mãe? Como é que você sabe o que é aparatar?", ela cruzou os braços, como se isso a tornasse mais assustadora.

Draco sentiu vontade de morder a língua. O olhar de Amie só o desafiava a cair em contradição, mas ele não tinha livrado o rabo em várias situações de sua vida se não fosse esperto, apesar de toda essa astúcia estar a prova nas últimas semanas.

"Estou com sua mãe há muitos anos, Amie. Eu acho que _sei_ uma coisinha ou outra sobre isso."

"Claro", Amie estreitou ainda mais os olhos. "Sabe também ser tão mentiroso quanto ela."

"E qual seria a verdade?", ele apoiou outro cigarro nos lábios. De alguma forma sabia exatamente como a cabeça dela funcionava e como deveria abordá-la. Tinha absoluta certeza que Amie estava a uns quinze passos a frente do que pensavam, a raiva com que reagira com Hermione e como ela se dirigia a ele só confirmava sua impressão. E os olhos se entreabrindo ligeiramente também. "O que você tanto sabe para te dar o direito de gritar com sua mãe ontem? Ou de ter mentido para ela e saído para encher a cara em algum lugar?"

"E isso é da sua conta?", as bochechas de Amie ficaram vermelhas.

"Não", Draco não realmente discordava. Era a última pessoa que poderia dar lição de moral em Amie. E Hermione não iria gostar nada e começaria com aquele papo de que tinha criado a menina sozinha, etc, etc. Estava cedo, seu estômago doía, o frasquinho com a poção que o melhoraria estava em Londres e travar uma discussão com sua filha quando ela já estava com raiva não estava em suas prioridades. "Realmente, não tenho nada com isso, Amie. Só seja mais esperta quando quiser aprontar."

Amie girou os olhos depois de assumir uma expressão derrotada. Provavelmente, ela esperava que ele se desdobrasse em explicações e se ofendesse quando lhe disse que era um mentiroso. Não que a mentira fosse muito sua vontade daquela vez, e Hermione tivera problemas sérios com Potter por conta justamente daquela mentira em especial. Mas sua consciência estava pesada e por mais que a garota em sua frente estivesse assumindo feições de mulher, por trás daqueles olhos estreitos que eram tão iguais aos seus, alguma coisa o travava. E em boa hora decidiu ficar em silêncio, pois Hermione decidiu descer naquele instante, com um robe de cetim sobre a camisola e os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça, o que só acentuava sua expressão cansada.

Ela respirou fundo e fez vista grossa para o cigarro e a latinha de refrigerante, voltando-se imediatamente para a filha.

"Não pense que a senhorita vai escapar de conversar comigo. Pode tomar um banho e arrumar o seu malão. Vamos. Você tem meia hora."

**####**

**25 de Dezembro de 2021**

Jim deu um último beijo longo em Violet antes que ela partisse pela lareira, prometendo mandar corujas enquanto ela estivesse em Paris com a família para o Ano Novo.

Engraçado como aquela madrugada de Natal parecia mais barulhenta que as outras.

Para começo de conversa, os convidados que geralmente iam embora logo depois da ceia se emendaram em uma bebedeira coletiva até quatro ou cinco da manhã. Molly decidiu que seria uma boa ideia se suas amigas dormissem em seu quarto e fizessem uma festinha do pijama cheia de gritinhos, música pop e fotos de bruxos famosos do Quadribol.

Talvez ela _realmente _estivesse se tornando uma mocinha, mas ele solenemente jurava que iria socar o desgraçado que ousasse pensar em beijar sua irmã. Aquilo era uma promessa. Ed fora embora cedo, pois aparentemente a festa de Hogwarts se estendia então ele poderia aproveitar um pouco das duas.

Lavender Brown – _sua... sogra?_ – não tinha aparecido na festa, alegando ter que arrumar as coisas do marido para embarcarem na tarde do dia seguinte à Paris. Ela não parecia preocupada que Violet ficasse com ele, afinal, pareciam ser namorados, então ela estaria perfeitamente segura nos Potter.

Com tanta algazarra rolando no andar de baixo, Jim achou uma ótima ideia trazer a namorada para o quarto e aproveitar para dar uns amassos antes de ficar duas semanas sem vê-la. E bem, a loira também apreciou bastante a ideia. Sentiu-se corar enquanto pegava as coisas para tomar banho.

Durante as três horas que passou sentindo o gosto de batom de tutti-frutti, e vendo cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, ele verdadeiramente se esqueceu de que Amie tinha escapado no meio da noite de Natal. Conseguiu se concentrar em como era bom beijar uma menina doce e que genuinamente gostava dele, era simples, transparente, e sem grandes problemas que não fosse se preocupar demais com sapatos e roupas. Que iria sentir sua falta em Paris e prometera lhe trazer um chaveiro da Torre Eiffel porque era o lugar que ela mais gostava do mundo.

Porém, enquanto o corpo dela sumia pela Rede Flú, sozinho com o amanhecer gelado que só despontaria horas depois, o peso de Amie ter sumido e não saber como estava fez com que ele se jogasse no sofá, desolado, e pensou que ela sequer respondera sua mensagem. Se eles não estivessem brigados ele iria para Whitby, mesmo que fosse seis da manhã, entraria no quarto dela e iria gritaria com ela, mas a abraçaria também. Respirou fundo. Aquele não era mais o caso. Gostaria de saber se ao menos ela o tinha escutado e voltado para casa antes que tia Hermione a estuporasse.

Subiu as escadas e ouviu os roncos vindos do quarto dos pais e não conseguiu deixar de rir. Até que ele não tinha ficado tão bêbado daquela vez – principalmente depois que soube de Amie – mas Harry Potter estava sempre tão cansado que, em momentos como aquele, ficava derrubado. Mesmo assim, Jim pretendia conversar sério com ele um pouco mais tarde.

Ao entrar no quarto, percebeu que Toddy dormia apoiado nas patinhas, espalhado bem no meio do tapete, as orelhas baixas que denunciavam seu relaxamento total depois de ter brincado ininterruptamente com todos os convidados da festa, que achavam a presença de um cachorro "acolhedora e provinciana", fosse lá o que isso significasse.

Trocou a roupa pelo pijama e se jogou na cama sem conseguir dormir. Estava agitado, com o cheiro de Violet em seu travesseiro e em seus lençóis, a preocupação com Amie, a ansiedade em falar com seu pai, e a festinha que ainda vinha do quarto de Molly – será que elas não dormiam?

Encostou a porta de seu quarto e fechou os olhos por um momento. Quando os abriu novamente, o dia estava claro e a neve caía como algodões preguiçosos ao vento. Um som de risadas e cheiro de café da manhã vinha do andar de baixo.

Decidiu tomar um banho e levar seu plano em frente. Talvez mandasse sua hesitação à merda e fosse para Whitby falar com Amie e ignorar aquele olhar impossível de repreensão que ela sempre tinha. Com sorte, ela teria levado um puta esporro e estaria menos arisca e disposta a ouvir. Ou mandaria ela a merda se fosse defender Lewis, como ditava o plano original, e pronto.

O banho não diminuiu muito sua ansiedade, mas o fez pensar com mais clareza. Ou assim ele esperava. Colocou uma calça jeans e uma camiseta preta que estava ficando curta nos punhos. Toddy continuou a dormir, então Jim pulou sobre ele, jogou um moletom verde por cima da blusa, que estava na cadeira de sua escrivaninha bagunçada e desceu.

Talvez pudesse comer um sanduíche com restos de peru e pasta de amendoim. Amie era uma das únicas como ele que acreditava que pasta de amendoim caía bem com qualquer coisa e não julgava suas misturas. Respirou fundo. Já estava com dor de cabeça de novo.

A porta dos fundos estava aberta quando entrou na cozinha. Captou a visão das garotas brincando de guerra de neve. Seu pai estava sentado na mesa, com cara de cansado, os cabelos molhados e os óculos meio tortos, tomando uma xícara de café. Sua mãe não estava em lugar nenhum, mas se ele não se enganava, ela tinha mencionado que precisaria correr para a redação logo pela manhã. Perfeito. A hora era aquela.

"Bom dia", Jim se sentou à mesa com peru, sanduiche e pasta de amendoim. Seu pai fez um muxoxo, porque a alergia aos derivados do amendoim era um tema sensível.

"Bom dia, filho. Animada a festa, hum?", Harry sorriu e tomou mais um gole de café, os olhos verdes passaram por ele e voltaram a atenção para as meninas. Ele estava com a típica expressão 'paizão' de todas as manhãs de Natal, então o seu _timing_ tinha sido excelente.

"Foi muito boa mesmo," Jim comentou, depois de espalhar uma generosa camada de pasta de amendoim nas duas faces do pão, colocar peru meio de qualquer jeito, e fechar o sanduíche. A primeira mordida só o fez ter certeza que não tinha nada mais gostoso no mundo.

"E a sua namorada, hein?", Harry deu um sorriso malicioso e Jim sentiu o rosto e as orelhas esquentarem. Não acreditava que iria ter que falar sobre isso. "Sua mãe me disse para conversar a respeito de prevenção e..."

"Nem vem, pai!" Jim largou o sanduíche. "Eu e a Violet não fizemos nada demais, podem ficar bem tranquilos."

"Bem, você _tem_ que se prevenir, porque ainda é jovem. Mas eu sei que os hormônios..."

"Está tudo bem com meus hormônios pai, obrigado", Jim mordeu mais um bocado. Honestamente, achava que seus pais eram malucos. O famoso diálogo do sexo estava longe de seus planos. Para todo o sempre. Aquilo era constrangedor demais. "Mudando de assunto, você soube de Amie?"

A expressão de Harry mudou do _paizão_ para _Chefe do Departamento dos Aurores_ e Jim quase se arrependeu de ter perguntado. Será que ela não tinha voltado para casa? Será que ela estava bem? Será que ela estava com o filho da puta do Lewis e eles tinham ido parar sabe lá Deus onde?

Era muito estresse.

"Ela está em casa, Jim. Na verdade, eu queria te perguntar uma co..."

"Na verdade eu tenho algo para te perguntar também", Jim o atropelou. Não iria aguentar ficar quieto por mais tempo. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas como se o incentivasse a continuar. Não iria enrolar. Era a principal parte do plano: ser direto. "Por que vocês mentiram a vida inteira que tio Ron é o pai da Amie quando, na verdade, ela é filha de Draco Malfoy?"

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram um pouco, mas instantes depois sua expressão se encheu de refinada compreensão. O que será que se passava na cabeça dele? Jim sinceramente achava que seu pai era um herói. O mundo bruxo também o considerava, mas para ele, era aquela coisa de exemplo, de uma pessoa que ele queria ser quando fosse adulto, por mais que não quisesse realmente passar por todo o sofrimento dele.

Pensou no tipo de coisas que ele deveria ter visto e vivido que o fez tornar-se aquele homem que, à sua frente, não dava nenhuma deixa do que estava pensando. Terminou seu sanduíche e ficou esperando um tanto inquieto na cadeira, porque talvez tivesse que ter mais tato para perguntar uma coisa daquelas, mas bem, não era uma pessoa que pensava antes de fazer. _Nunca._ O jeito James Potter de lidar com as coisas era o que tinha para hoje.

"Jim, escute com muita atenção. Essa história não cabe a mim nem a você contar para a Amie, porque diz respeito à Hermione e somente a ela. Independentemente do que eu acho disso", Jim silenciosamente comemorou, porque pela forma diplomática que o pai selecionava as palavras, conseguiu perfeitamente entender que ele também não concordava com mentiras, e isso só fez sentir um pouco mais de orgulho. "O que importa, filho, é que o único homem que sempre foi e sempre será digno de ser pai de Amie é o seu tio Ron. O resto são só detalhes de uma história muito fodida e complicada."

"Mas pai, o namorado da tia Hermione, o tal do Malfoy! Ele age como trouxa, se veste como trouxa, dirige como trouxa, e ainda assim ele foi um Comensal da Morte! Está nos jornais em Hogwarts e tudo mais!", Jim quase mordeu a língua. Sabia que aquilo fazia parte da seção restrita e que precisara foder um monte de regras para descobrir tudo aquilo, e seu pai também sabia disso, mas por ser quem era, sua repreensão foi apenas um erguer das sobrancelhas grossas. "Sabe, tem uma porrada de gente filho ou filha de Comensal de Hogwarts, alguns deles a gente até cruza no Beco Diagonal, e eles continuam sendo bruxos. Esse tal de Malfoy é trouxa, eu mesmo vi algumas vezes o sujeito."

"Jim, _aquele filho da puta_", as palavras saíam com um tom amargo a mais da boca de Harry. Não era da mesma forma que xingava as corujas ou o Primeiro Ministro. Jim franziu as sobrancelhas. "Fez algo grave o suficiente para ser trouxa. Eu não posso te dizer mais do que isso, e acho que sinceramente você não vai querer saber."

Jim soltou um muxoxo. "E isso ainda não explica porque tia Hermione escondeu, todo mundo escondeu..."

"Porque Hermione é mãe de Amie. Ela fez e faz o que acha melhor para ela, e se ela achou que manter essa história era o melhor para Amie, não caberia a ninguém ficar se metendo, entende?", Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos negros. "James, essa história é complicada, cheia de coisas que ninguém além de Hermione entende e repito, não é da nossa conta."

"Mas Amie está sofrendo, pai. Não é justo deixá-la na mentira, no escuro, sabe?"

"_Eu _sei, meu filho. Mas isso não é a gente quem decide, infelizmente", Harry balançou os ombros. "De qualquer forma, vamos ao que eu iria te perguntar. Amie fez merda ontem e está de castigo, mas como Hermione precisa trabalhar, pediu que ela ficasse aqui. Nós conversamos e decidimos que aqui não haveria a menor segurança para que ela não se enfiasse na Rede Flú de novo, então Hermione decidiu mandá-la para a casa dos avós até a hora de pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts."

"E daí?", Jim fechou a cara. Daria um dedo do pé se ela não estivesse com o porra do Lewis na noite anterior.

"Daí que eu e Hermione gostaríamos que você fosse para lá, para fazer companhia e ficar de olho nela também, sabe? Hermione acha que desde que vocês brigaram, Amie só tem se revoltado. Talvez seja a hora de mudar isso, não?"

"Acho que ela preferiria a companhia de um trasgo montanhês do que à minha", Jim soltou um risinho amargo pelo nariz. Gostaria de pensar que deveria ter aceitado o convite de Violet para passar o Ano Novo com ela em Paris. Mas não pensou. É claro que não pensou.

**#**

**CONTINUA**

_¹ Quantas vezes? Quantas vezes?  
Agora eu não consigo olhar nos seus olhos.  
_(Happy You're Gone – Placebo. ESSA MÚSICA É INCRÍVEL.)

**NOTA DA LALLY: **_Voilá_! Como vocês estão?

É meio lugar comum dizer que a nossa vida é insana, a Vick viajando constantemente e eu no escritório. Na verdade, fiquei seriamente doente há um mês atrás, fiquei no hospital e entre outros tantos fatores acabaram fazendo com que não coseguíssemos sentar na frente do computador e desenvolver.

Apesar de termos demorado um pouco, vide nota da Vick abaixo, o capítulo em si saiu bastante rápido, o que se deu a algumas coisas engraçadas. A primeira é a nossa ansiedade em mostrar certos eventos para vocês, a segunda é de outras cenas bacanas que estão por vir mas principalmente pelos planejamentos e porque esse capítulo foi muito gostoso de escrever.

Espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto gostamos e se divirtam. Mandem-nos PM, mensagens, reviews, e visitem o tumblr! Feedback é tudo gente.

Apenas um parênteses, alguém tá com Violet e Jim no coração? Eu confesso que me derreti um pouquinho! Quero saber a estatística dos casais hein?

Beijos enormes!

**NOTA DA VICK: **Eeee! Demoramos _pouco_ de novo, vai! Na realidade, bem pouco, levando em consideração a LOUCURA que está a nossa vida. Para quem não sabe, estou trabalhando que nem uma louca e viajando, literalmente, há dois meses. Enfim! Foi bom, pelo menos fui a Londres e fiz uma porrada de pesquisa de campo para O, que ainda vou postar no tumblr quando tiver um tempinho! Fiquem ligados!

Esse capítulo já ficou maiorzinho e mais _juicy_, né, para quem queria DHr, quem queria T/A, quem queria o POV do Jim... Enfim, acho que marcamos muitos pontos nesse capítulo, eu particularmente gosto muito dele e do próximo também. Jim e Amie serão obrigados a interagir né? Yay. Espero que vocês gostem e mandem reviews lindas e cheirosas para nós. No próximo eu as respondo pessoalmente, as usual!

Visitem o tumblr (story-of-o . tumblr . com), se cuidem e esperamos manter o ritmo (:

**OBRIGADAAAA PELAS REVIEWS! **Yasmin Malfoy; CamHerve; Deb Malfoy; Nanda Magnail; Fernanda Calonio; Bru Malfoy; MariNobrega; Ywoolly; Serena Sly; Lia Croft; Maira; Marianne; S. ; Luana Rizzo; Laress S. M.; Ana; Eveerdens; Amanda Vergines; ElfySoliver; Bella; BelinhaZpears eeee Nanda again! Quantaaas! (L)


	11. Center of Attention

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**AVISO:** fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria. Essa fanfic é **continuação** de Hallelujah. Portanto, só leia se estiver familiarizado com a história – que pode ser encontrada neste mesmo perfil.

* * *

**THE STORY OF O**

**1.11**

**#**

_You want your independence,  
but you won't let me let you go._

**#**

**28 de Dezembro de 2021**

Harry se lembrava como se fosse ontem do dia em que o Ministério resolvera que a Inglaterra inteira seria marcada por _quadriláteros _de aparatação. Fora uma das primeiras decisões pós-guerra que realmente mudava alguma coisa na vida dos bruxos. Não tinha sido um processo democrático (nada realmente era com os bruxos): o Departamento de Leis Mágicas aprovou o projeto de lei numa segunda-feira, e o Ministro a sancionou no mesmo dia, para que pudesse gerar efeitos logo na terça-feira subsequente. O Profeta, com a publicação da lei, lançou uma edição especial sobre o que mudaria, e nos próximos três meses todos os departamentos do Ministério tinham se envolvido em mapas e viagens incontáveis para aplicar feitiços anti-aparatação em todos os lugares fora do quadrilátero.

A maioria da população bruxa tinha aprovado aquela medida e não demorou a se acostumar. Afinal, dessa maneira o Ministério teria um maior controle de todos os que iriam e viriam através de mágica, e possíveis suspeitos ou fugitivos não teriam como escapar. Para conseguir ir a outros países, seriam necessários vistose autorizações do Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, entre outras burocracias que organizavam bastante, mas não deixavam de encher o saco.

Algumas pessoas tinham autorização em aparatar fora dos quadriláteros. Autoridades e aurores, principalmente. Mas eles só poderiam utilizar deste benefício por um bom motivo: aqueles que aparatassem de forma leviana pagavam multas e tinham que preencher um questionário absurdamente longo.

Ele mesmo tinha preenchido um destes questionários no começo do ano, quando tinha se descontrolado ao saber o que Hermione tinha feito com a lápide de Ron. E não tinha prestado para nada, porque, afinal, Amie agora sabia que Draco Malfoy era seu pai.

Jim não tinha dito com todas as letras que Amie sabia de tudo, mas era claro que seu filho nunca descobriria uma bomba daquelas sem informar sua melhor amiga da verdade. E isso explicava muito sobre o comportamento rebelde de Amie no Natal. Por isso mesmo que Harry achava que era seu dever civil caminhar até um quadrilátero de aparatação e ir a Whitby naquele sábado frio para conversar com Hermione sobre o que realmente estava acontecendo.

O quadrilátero que escolhera em Whitby era bem próximo da casa de Hermione: tinha apenas três quarteirões de distância. O vento no litoral estava ainda mais forte do que em Londres. Também estava chovendo, puta merda. Colocou o capuz do casaco sobre os cabelos e pensou que Ginny era uma santa: ela sempre enfeitiçava seus óculos com aquele feitiço de impermeabilidade, mesmo que ele não pedisse. _Santa_.

Harry avisara a amiga que a visitaria naquela manhã. Ela o advertira, em contrapartida, que Malfoy ainda estava lá. Por mais que não quisesse olhar na cara dele, talvez fosse uma boa ideia já matar os coelhos numa única cajadada e explicar sobre seus planos de examiná-lo no St. Mungus.

Por isso mesmo que achou estranho quando tocou a campainha três vezes e não obteve nenhuma resposta. Franziu as sobrancelhas. Eram dez da manhã. Seria possível que ela ainda estivesse dormindo? Ou... pior?

Respirou fundo e tentou mais uma vez a campainha, enquanto a chuva apertava sobre sua cabeça. Buscaria o celular e ligaria para ela, mas tinha se esquecido de trazê-lo. Foi uma rajada de vento e chuva gelada em seu rosto que o fez tomar a decisão de tirar a varinha do casaco e entrar mesmo sem ser convidado: não era como se Hermione não fizesse isso o tempo inteiro em sua casa.

_Alohomorra_. A porta se abriu. Ser bruxo era bastante cômodo. Bateu algumas vezes na porta com receio de entrar e encontrar o que não queria. Harry Potter poderia ser um herói no mundo bruxo, mas não estava preparado para surpreender Hermione e Malfoy transando no sofá. Novamente não obteve resposta.

Havia outra coisa da qual Harry se lembrava como se fosse ontem: de quando sua cicatriz tinha doído pela última vez. Quando o _Avada Kedavra_ atingira as costas de Voldemort e toda sua honra dizia que atacar um inimigo pelas costas era baixo e nem um pouco épico, não combinava nada com as expectativas postas sobre seus ombros, mas honestamente, como ele sentia _fome _e cheiro de sangue há meses, ele fez o que tinha que ser feito com a oportunidade dada. Ele derrotou Voldemort.

E quando ele caiu, foi última vez que sua cicatriz doera; de forma que ele nem se lembrava de sua existência na maior parte do tempo.

Até colocar os pés na casa de Hermione naquela manhã.

**###**

**26 de Dezembro de 2021**

Após ponderar que não voltaria para Alford nem se o pagassem e que, com o castigo, Amie ficaria indisponível para perambular por Londres, as opções de Tony se limitaram a ficar no Beco Diagonal até o final do feriado ou a voltar para Hogwarts, onde não gastaria dinheiro com hospedagem e poderia andar com algum colega que ficasse perdido para trás.

A decisão não foi tão difícil. Passou apenas mais uma noite no Beco Diagonal e, no dia seguinte, ligou para a mãe de um telefone público perto da _King's Cross_ _("estou bem, passei com o tio Sven, pode perguntar, estou voltando para Hogwarts, aham, para você também")_. Pegou o trem do meio-dia para Hogsmeade – estava bastante vazio, mas havia duendes de Natal enfeitiçados fazendo truques pelos corredores da locomotiva, o que o impediu de dormir mais e curar sua ressaca, e a bruxa do carrinho de doces tinha dado um caninho de menta a mais para todos os passageiros.

Acabou por chegar ao vilarejo por volta das seis da tarde. O sol já tinha se posto quase por completo, de forma que fazia um frio filho da puta quando desceu a colina até Hogwarts, e depois atravessou o pátio e desceu as escadas até chegar às masmorras. Tony, que gostava bastante do inverno, se pegou ansiando por sentar em frente ao fogo e secar as roupas úmidas pela neve leve que estava caindo quando descera do trem.

Jogou a mochila de qualquer jeito numa das poltronas que estava voltada para a lareira e qual não foi sua surpresa em ver ninguém menos que Rebecca Pritchard no sofá, enrolada em um cobertor preto de lã, com uma xícara de algo – chá com _firewhisky_, ele desconfiava – nas mãos. Quase sorriu quando ela percebeu que ele estava ali e seu rosto, surpreendentemente limpo de maquiagem, se contorceu numa expressão de pouquíssimos amigos.

Tony se jogou no lugar vago ao seu lado, empurrando o calcanhar com a ponta do pé para se livrar dos sapatos. Rebecca revirou os olhos quando ele estendeu as pernas e apoiou-as na mesinha de centro entre eles e a lareira. "Você está fedendo, Lewis", ela comentou. Era mentira, mas parecia o jeito ideal de puxar assunto. Tony sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

"Ah, Pritchard. Eu te desejaria um feliz Natal também, mas eu realmente não me importo."

"Que diabos você está fazendo em Hogwarts? Sua namoradinha te deu um fora? Começo a pensar que ela é melhor do que eu imaginei. Primeiro o primão, que vive com a maior cara do corno de Hogwarts, e agora o pegador da Sonserina também é passado para trás...", Rebecca deu mais um gole da bebida e o rosto salpicado de sardas ganhou um pouco mais de cor. "Ela até mereceria meu respeito se não fosse uma sangue-ruim."

"E você, _Becs?_ Seus pais estavam tão enjoados da sua cara que te mandaram de volta? Oh, espere. Você nem deve ter sido convidada para a ceia, não é mesmo?", espreguiçou-se, sem sentir a menor vontade de continuar conversando com aquela doida, muito embora conseguisse sentir seu perfume forte de onde estava; muito embora _gostasse_ daquele perfume. "Que vida triste, hum?"

Rebecca respirou fundo, passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos, e bebericou o chá batizado de uma vez só ao invés de lançar outra resposta arisca. Tony franziu as sobrancelhas perante aquele comportamento.

Conhecia Rebecca muito bem. Querendo ou não, tinha aprendido alguma coisa sobre ela depois de tantas vezes que a vira nua e em posições comprometedoras. Ela vivia sua vida como se estivesse sempre preparada para assumir um papel diferente numa peça de teatro. Ela podia ser a Rebecca _bonitinha e meiga_ ou a _femme fatalle_ ou a _víbora blasé_; ela podia transitar entre todas as suas faces tão facilmente que você nunca entenderia o que realmente se passava por sua cabeça, simplesmente porque _nada_ que passava por sua cabeça fazia sentido. Tinha sido isso, muito mais do que a curva dos quadris ou o volume dos seios, que chamara a atenção de Tony no início. O fato de que ela era completamente maluca e que não tinha respostas coerentes à certas situações como o resto das pessoas teria. Nesse quesito, eram muito semelhantes.

Ele se lembrava de uma vez ter encontrado uma cicatriz em sua barriga, perto do umbigo, enquanto descia beijos por seu corpo para chegar até a parte que interessava, a parte que ele pretendia lamber até fazê-la gritar. Ele se lembrava também de ter se demorado com os lábios naquela cicatriz. Depois do sexo, perguntou como conseguira; ela confessara que, quando era pequena, seu pai tinha mandado o elfo doméstico castigá-la por uma malcriação qualquer. O maldito elfo tinha achado que uma faca de cozinha no abdômen seria um bom castigo; mas logo depois curou o corte com sua magia. A cicatriz tinha ficado.

("E seu pai?", ele perguntara na ocasião, enquanto deslizava as mãos por suas costas nuas, sentido os fios macios dos cabelos cor de cobre pelos dedos. "Se ele se importasse, teria me castigado ele mesmo", foi o que ela disse.)

Naquele quesito, também eram semelhantes.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?", sentiu-se compelido a perguntar. Poderia ser apenas espírito natalino, mas os olhos claros da menina pareciam brilhar demais, e ele sabia que havia a face de Rebecca que ninguém mais conhecia. A verdadeira, assustadoramente vulnerável, que era até mesmo bonita, dependendo do ângulo.

"Eu _fui_ para casa. Passei em Londres primeiro, comprei presentes. Os elfos estavam lá, mas meus pais não. Perguntei quando voltariam. Eles me indicaram um pacotinho que tinha ficado na árvore. Um pacotinho com a chave para o cofre em Gringotts e um bilhete que dizia: _fomos viajar, se divirta_", ela bebeu o chá todo de uma vez. O _firewhisky_ queimaria a garganta de qualquer pessoa, mas Rebecca era forte para esse tipo de coisa. "Espero que morram no meio do caminho."

_Não se fazem mais pais como antigamente_, a Prof.ª Greengrass sempre comentava, revirando os olhos durante as reuniões de monitoria, mas levando em consideração o histórico de todos seus conhecidos, talvez ela tivesse razão. Talvez fosse a guerra que tinha deixado a todos eles desmiolados.

"Eu sei", disse. Não acreditava que Rebecca queria os pais mortos, mas sentiu o mínimo de compreensão quando escutou palavras que ele mesmo já tinha proferido saindo da boca dela. Colocou a mão sobre a sua por um momento, os lábios se curvando o mínimo possível. Rebecca ergueu os olhos marejados para ele e observou-o por volta de dez segundos antes de beijá-lo.

Tony se pegou ligeiramente atordoado com isso. Desde o Halloween, ele e Rebecca tinham estabelecido uma convivência relativamente amigável, pautada nos termos de que para continuarem com a tranquila vida de _rei e rainha da Sonserina_ (tinham sido as palavras dela durante o acerto de tais termos. Ele se lembrava de ter engasgado ao ouvi-las) durante seu último ano em Hogwarts, nenhum dos dois comentaria sobre a precedência mestiça dele. Apesar de o relacionamento deles ter sido absolutamente desgastante com tantas idas e voltas, realmente achara que tinham terminado com aquilo de uma vez.

Mas a língua dela partindo seus dentes e deslizando contra a sua, doce e quente devido ao chá com _firewhisky_, fez com que percebesse que ela não achava a mesma coisa. Respirou fundo, afastando-a delicadamente pelos ombros, enquanto ela agarrava-se à sua camiseta e passava uma das pernas por cima de seu corpo, montando em seu colo, o quadril desconfortavelmente junto ao dele.

"Pritchard", ele começou, tentando esquivar-se do beijo de alguma forma, por algum motivo que não lhe cabia dentro da cabeça conforme sentia os seios cheios dela contra seu peitoral.

"Hmm", ela fez, descendo os lábios grossos por seu pescoço, a ponta da língua passando pela veia jugular, que pulsava levemente por baixo da pele clara. Tony tentou manter as mãos longe dela por um momento. Não era um adolescente descontrolado.

"Você está bêbada", foi a desculpa que encontrou, porque o hálito dela tinha um cheiro forte, o que não o tornava menos convidativo. Rebecca riu contra seu pescoço, e depois voltou a boca para a sua, mordendo seu lábio inferior até deixá-lo sensível.

"Desde quando você liga para isso?", ela voltou a enfiar a língua em sua boca. A mente de Tony vagou para a madrugada passada, em que sentira uma língua bem menos experiente em torno da sua antes de empurrar Amie Granger completamente bêbada para a lareira. Os olhos dela estavam borrados de maquiagem, mas porque ela tinha suado e dançado, não porque tinha chorado.

Correspondeu o beijo de Rebecca com tudo de si, de repente, entrando as mãos por seu cabelo ruivo, puxando os fios com força, fazendo-a gemer dentro de sua boca.

Ele _realmente_ não ligava para isso.

**###**

**29 de Dezembro de 2021**

O trem sairia às 08h35 e chegaria a Castleford às 11h00. O Sr. e a Sra. Granger estariam esperando por eles na estação e se eles não ligassem para tia Hermione exatamente ao 12h00 para comunicarem que Amie e Jim já estavam com as malas desfeitas na casa deles em Fairburn, _"você pode desejar nunca ter nascido"_.

Amie revirou os olhos maquiados _(__"como se esse já não fosse o caso"__)_ e arrancou o ticket da mão de sua mãe, entrando no trem sem mesmo se despedir. Tia Hermione suspirou e disse a Jim que confiava nele. Beijou seus cabelos bagunçados e desejou boa viagem, ajeitando a mochila em suas costas como se ele fosse um menino de sete anos, antes de deixá-lo entrar no trem atrás de sua filha.

Quando chegou ao lugar marcado, Amie já tinha se sentado na janela, se embolado num cobertor e colocado os fones de ouvido. Havia um pedaço de pergaminho em cima do banco de Jim. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e tentou olhar para ela antes de ler o que estava escrito, mas a menina estava com a testa no vidro e parecia não fazer a menor questão de explicá-lo que diabos era aquilo.

Estava tudo escrito em letras de fôrma, caso acontecesse de ele não entender sua caligrafia.

_Passo-a-passo para manter uma boa convivência comigo durante os próximos dias: _

_1) Não fale comigo. 2) Não me toque. 3) Não olhe para mim. _

_Grata, Amie._

Ele quase riu. Amie era inacreditável.

Ela parecia ter aceitado o _castigo_ de sua mãe por ter sumido no Natal, mas isso não significava que estava contente com o fato de ele ter sido exilado junto. Então, resolveu fazer aquilo que costumava quando era contrariada e quando as coisas não iam do jeito que ela queria que fossem: ignorar que estava sendo contrariada e fingir que as coisas estavam exatamente como queria que estivessem.

E, nos dois primeiros dias, Jim estava determinado a fazer exatamente o que ela pedira. Ignorar sua existência.

Não que ela se importasse. Saía logo pela manhã, voltava lá pela hora do almoço, convenientemente depois de eles três terem comido, comia metade do prato, e saía de novo, voltando somente à noite. Pensou em comentar com a Sra. Granger que talvez tia Hermione não gostasse de saber que a menina ficasse o dia inteiro perambulando, mas pensou melhor e resolveu que não se importava. Se os responsáveis por ela no momento não estavam nem aí, ele também não estaria.

Tinha passado dois verões com os Granger quando tinha por volta de sete anos, e depois aos nove. Foram dias quentes e úmidos em que passara metade do tempo com Amie dentro do lago que ficava não tão longe do quintal deles; eles voltavam só quando o sol estava se pondo, comiam que nem uns loucos e capotavam após escovarem os dentes.

Mas no inverno, Fairburn era tão gelada que a maioria das pessoas nem saía na rua, e ir até o lago parecia uma ideia de louco. Ele se pegava imaginando como Amie, que detestava o frio, conseguia passar tanto tempo longe do aquecimento. A teoria era que ela detestava _a ele_ ainda mais. Então, durante os dois primeiros dias, Jim tinha dormido _muito_, escrito cartas para Violet antes de se lembrar de que não teria uma coruja para enviá-las, e tinha até mesmo feito alguns deveres que estavam atrasados - o que seria um verdadeiro choque para qualquer um que soubesse.

Na manhã do terceiro dia, estava ligeiramente orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter conseguido passar quarenta e oito horas no mesmo lugar que ela sem implorar por seu perdão. Ele nem sabia por que estava tão determinado, só sabia que estava. Durante o café da manhã, o Sr. Granger sugeriu que ele o ajudasse num projeto de marcenaria. Fariam caixas organizadoras que ele cuidaria de construir e lixar para que depois a esposa pintasse.

Soava melhor do que terminar a redação de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e por isso Jim passou horas na garagem com o avô de Amie, ouvindo histórias sobre a Guerra Fria dos trouxas, sobre fatos curiosos da infância de tia Hermione, que demonstrara seu primeiro sinal de magia explodindo todos os balões de uma festinha de aniversário porque estava se sentindo isolada, e também como era possível ver coisas _nojentas_ sendo um cirurgião dentista por mais de trinta anos.

O fato de que Jim estava se divertindo com seu avô fez com que Amie parecesse irritada. Foi a primeira vez que ela parecia ter saído da bolha em que estava vivendo. O Sr. Granger tinha elogiado o trabalho do rapaz durante o jantar e Amie passou por ele com um muxoxo impaciente, lançando lhe um olhar atravessado, como se o estivesse desafiando a algo.

Jim se pegou sorrindo com o canto da boca por tê-la afetado de alguma forma. Amie era impossível.

**###**

**28 de Dezembro de 2021**

Seus ombros doíam e a empurravam para baixo, como se ela quisesse se deitar e nunca mais se mexer. O simples ato de carregar algumas sacolas enquanto voltava para casa parecia o maior dos martírios. As sacolas pesavam, as costas pesavam, o corpo sobre os pés também. Não passava das onze da manhã e ela tinha certeza – absoluta – de que aquele seria o dia mais longo do ano.

Respirou fundo. A chuva a pouco tinha parado de cair – o asfalto continuava escuro e úmido e o vento do litoral parecia um pouco mais forte do que o normal. Trazia cheiro de algas, sal e frio; todo aquele odor característico do litoral no inverno. Areia e neve derretida se misturavam na estreita faixa entre o calçadão e o mar.

Deu graças a Deus por ainda estar de folga. Honestamente, não conseguiria lidar com os problemas de Jon Lambert e dos outros pacientes sem antes poder descansar de seus próprios problemas. Draco esperava por ela em casa, pálido e quieto, comportando-se cada vez mais como um jovem em abstinência de drogas.

Ele vomitava de porta fechada pelo menos duas vezes por dia e fingia que nada tinha acontecido; tinha pesadelos e suava frio durante a noite e desconversava tudo que estava relacionado ao que tinha acontecido no Natal, preferindo lançar comentários furtivos sobre a programação enfadonha da televisão ou sobre o tempo; ou fumava em silêncio na varanda, se parecendo com uma estátua de mármore que tinha passado tempo demais sozinha.

Hermione gostaria de ter a mesma vitalidade e paciência que tivera antes para lidar com aquele tipo de comportamento, mas na verdade, ele não merecia o esforço. Se ele preferia se afundar em autocomiseração ela não iria se intrometer – pelo menos não enquanto não tivesse meios para descobrir o que diabos estava acontecendo com o corpo e com a magia dele. Sim, magia. Porque agora não havia dúvida nenhuma de que ainda havia magia correndo por suas veias e que ela se relacionava com o que diabo fosse de errado com o corpo dele.

Olhou de relance a praia e teve um leve momento de nostalgia, quando Amie tinha oito anos e reclamava de ter de ficar embaixo do guarda-sol nas férias de verão porque não podia se queimar. O coração doeu um pouco, pois a reação da filha ao se despedir dela - ou melhor, ignorá-la completamente - na estação de trem tinha um efeito esquisito.

Era quase como se vivesse vidas diferentes, estando no mesmo lugar, convivendo com as mesmas pessoas. Naquela época Draco não estaria em sua casa; haveria apenas o cheiro do mar, chá frutado e lembranças que aos poucos se acalmavam e reconstruíam.

E talvez fosse aquilo que deixava as compras tão pesadas e os passos tão arrastados. Mas ao mesmo tempo... Não.

Conforme se aproximava de casa, Hermione sentiu um aperto no peito engraçado, a mesma coisa que sentira quando ligara para Harry no Natal e descobrira que sua filha nunca tinha chegado à festa dos Potter. A menina estava em segurança, disso tinha certeza, seus pais nunca permitiriam que ela passasse por algum problema e, apesar de ser um Potter e adorar quebrar regras, Jim também era genuinamente preocupado com a prima.

Apertou mais as sacolas entre os dedos, o plástico esticando com o movimento. Não. Amie não era o problema.

Subiu os degraus da varanda com um pouco de dificuldade, e ensaiou tocar a campainha com o cotovelo para que Draco abrisse a porta, mas os pelos de sua nuca se eriçaram antes disso. A porta da frente estava entreaberta, e conhecia Draco o suficiente para saber que ele não tinha deixado daquela forma de propósito.

Whitby era uma cidade segura, com cerca de um terço da população bruxa que queria fugir da algazarra e barulho de Londres. Talvez, se fosse um ladrão, Draco teria chamado a polícia, ou, na mais provável das hipóteses, ter matado o cara a facadas, porque ele era daquele tipo.

Empurrou a porta com o ombro com cuidado, tentando fazer com que as dobradiças denunciassem o menor barulho possível. Largou as compras no chão e empunhou a varinha. A luz do corredor estava acesa, e a madeira rangeu aos suaves passos de suas galochas.

Sufocou um grito no fundo da garganta.

_Sangue._

Uma poça de sangue subindo as escadas. Virou a cabeça para o lado tão rápido que estalou. _Mais sangue,_ desta vez na bancada da cozinha, no chão, e sabe lá Deus mais onde. Tinha certeza que tinha limpado os vestígios do ataque de Draco há apenas duas noites. Permitiu-se paralisar por um segundo antes de subir as escadas correndo.

"Draco?", chamou escada acima, empunhando a varinha com os dedos firmes, apesar de uma sensação gelada percorrer seu corpo inteiro. "Draco? DRACO?"

Sentiu que estava entrando em pânico.

Ela não ia suportar, não ia conseguir, outra morte, outro luto, não novamente. Sentiu as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos enquanto abria e fechava freneticamente a porta dos cômodos, sem obter qualquer resposta.

Voltou para o andar debaixo e pegou a bolsa que tinha atirado junto com as sacolas, procurando sem sucesso o celular jogado no meio de um monte de coisas inúteis.

"_Merda_!", praguejou, jogando todas as coisas no chão. As mãos estavam trêmulas quando conseguiu encontrar o aparelho. Já tinha se esquecido de continuar com a varinha empunhada. Não importava. Se Draco não estava bem... Se alguma coisa tinha acontecido com ele... Fungou, procurando o nome de Harry na lista de contatos, quando um cervo branco-perolado se materializou em sua frente.

Hermione teve certeza de que iria entrar em colapso pela segunda vez na vida.

**###**

**30 de Dezembro de 2021**

O vento gelado que batia contra a balsa que os levava até Azkaban fazia Tony imaginar que qualquer hora seriam jogados para o Mar do Norte adentro. Mesmo que não estivesse nevando, sentia o cheiro e gosto do frio salgado batendo em seu rosto junto com a ondulação natural da embarcação que, graças à magia, tinha um ritmo bastante suave, a despeito das águas revoltas e cinzentas que se perdiam no horizonte.

Phillip estava alguns passos a sua frente, de olhos fechados e com as mãos dentro do sobretudo, talvez um tanto nervoso. Ouvira dizer, pelas poucas vezes que o amigo falava do pai, que o sujeito era completamente maluco e que, apesar de ter sido colocado na Grifinória por algum dos mistérios que o Chapéu Seletor não explicava, ele fazia as poucas coisinhas que aconteciam pela Sonserina parecerem traquinagens de primeiranista.

Além dos dois, uma mulher de cabelos escuros estava encolhida do outro lado da balsa, e o silêncio preenchia o local de uma forma quase confortante. Não esperava que muitas pessoas viesse visitar quem quer que fosse em Azkaban; apesar de todas as melhorias, ainda era um lugar hostil, no meio do nada; estavam no ápice do inverno e nos dias atuais, pelo que lera, somente os criminosos da pior estirpe que eram fadados à penas perpétuas na ilha. Pela visão deprimente da fortaleza de pedra e todo o cenário cinzento e gélido a sua volta, pode ter uma excelente ideia do porquê. Somente um suicida tentaria fugir daquele lugar.

O céu nublado o fez pensar da garota de olhos cinzentos, sentindo um incômodo no estômago que poderia ser confundido com culpa. Passou logo, porque pensar em Amie também o fez lembrar de que o pai dela também fora um Comensal da Morte, e imaginou porque diabos ele não estava lá dentro também. Pelo pouco que lera da família Malfoy, em uma das vãs tentativas para que a menina descobrisse um pouco mais a respeito do sujeito, soube que era uma das famílias mais tradicionais do século passado, que ostentaram muito poder até os anos 90, e tinham ideais de pureza do sangue, como qualquer família e coleguinha da Sonserina.

O mais interessante e intrigante de tudo era que após o fim da guerra, de acordo com os jornais que lera, os Malfoy sumiram do mundo bruxo; a famosa "Mansão Malfoy" em Wick fora incendiada, e até onde se lembrava, tanto Lucius quanto Narcissa Malfoy tinham morrido. Ele, queimado, e ela, naquela mesma prisão.

O intervalo entre todos esses acontecimentos e como diabos o herdeiro dos Malfoy, o pai de Amie foi se envolver com Hermione Granger, uma sangue-ruim heroína da guerra, grande amiga de Harry Potter, era algo que prometia ter muita merda escondida. A cereja do bolo: o tal viver como trouxa depois de ter sido criado em uma família que acreditava em ideais de pureza. Ele sinceramente se espantava como que a mente de Amie não estava curiosa para descobrir tudo aquilo. _Ele_, sendo muito honesto, queria saber.

Alguma coisa devia estar passando em sua cabeça, alguma coisa maquinada de forma perfeita para que todos os mortais não encontrassem o menor sentido no que era. Talvez não estivesse disposta a transgredir regras, ou ainda, a dividir o que realmente pensava com alguém. Podia haver cinquenta por cento de serpente em seu sangue, mas ela _era_ uma Corvinal, no fim das contas.

**###**

30 de Dezembro de 2021

Quando Amie desceu para o café da manhã do quarto dia e sentou no lugar em sua frente, ainda de pijama, com os olhos estranhamente grandes sem toda a maquiagem e com aquela cara emburrada de sempre, Jim passava uma colherada generosa de pasta de amendoim no pão de fôrma.

Ela se serviria de café, depois colocaria leite, duas colheres pequenas de açúcar, mexeria cinco vezes. Colocaria o cabelo bagunçado para trás da orelha, pegaria duas fatias de pão, cortaria as cascas e pegaria o pote que estava que estava mais perto da extremidade em que ele estava sentado - ela não pediria para que ele passasse porque "não fale comigo" etc.

3. 2. 1.

"Você fez isso de propósito, seu imbecil?", ela o encarou, colocando de volta na mesa o pote vazio. Jim continuava espalhando a pasta de amendoim no pão como se não tivesse nenhuma preocupação no mundo. "Ô retardado, estou falando com você!"

"Amie, olhe os modos na mesa", foi a advertência da Sra. Granger. Jim ergueu os olhos esverdeados para sua pr-_qualquer coisa_ e franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Mas ele comeu toda a pasta de amendoim, vó!", ela reclamou como se fosse uma criança de cinco anos. Aquilo era honestamente engraçado. Jim estava fazendo um esforço descomunal para não cair na gargalhada.

"Não comi não, tem um restinho nas bordas", Jim deu uma dentada em seu sanduíche, que estava transbordando com pasta de amendoim. Sentiu que um pouquinho ficou nos lábios e isso fez com que um risinho escapasse por seu nariz. Ela continuava estreitando os olhos em sua direção. "Quer que eu raspe para você?"

Ela saiu da mesa espumando. Quando o Sr. Granger disse _"hormônios"_ para seu próprio jornal, Jim não conseguiu mais segurar a gargalhada. A Sra. Granger também riu um pouco, mas foi atrás da neta de qualquer maneira, principalmente quando tudo que eles escutaram foi o som de uma porta se batendo no andar de cima.

Mais tarde, quando acabou martelando seu próprio dedo enquanto ajudava a pregar a tampa da caixa organizadora, Jim imaginou que talvez fosse compensação _karmica_. O Sr. Granger lhe deu um pouco de gelo, o que aliviou um pouco a dor, mas não o inchaço, e disse que ele deveria descansar um pouco. Continuariam no dia seguinte, quando o dedo estivesse melhor. Jim, que não estava acostumado a lidar com machucados sem magia para curá-los milagrosamente, invadiu o quarto de Amie (ela já tinha saído para sua longa caminhada) para roubar um pouco da poção para dor que tia Hermione empacotara nas coisas da menina.

Conforme a dor ia diminuindo, sentiu-se estranhamente endividado com a garota, o que o impulsionou a bater em sua porta mais tarde, quando sabia que ela já tinha retornado. Amie tinha uma expressão de poucos amigos que ficou ainda mais fechada quando viu que era ele quem a chamava, mas Jim ofereceu um pote de pasta de amendoim novinho em folha antes que a garota o xingasse. Tinha levado duas colheres, no caso da tentativa de reconciliação dar certo.

Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e bateu a porta na cara dele, mas não antes de pegar o pote e as _duas_ colheres sem dizer uma única palavra.

**###**

**28 de Dezembro de 2021**

Hermione pensou que estava mais acostumada com hospitais do que deveria estar. O cheiro de antisséptico, de uma limpeza extrema que não combinava com o mundo, não lhe incomodava. As vozes baixas por trás das paredes, conversações calmas, às vezes interrompidas por um grito de dor ou por um silêncio súbito, também não lhe incomodavam. O branco dos jalecos dos medibruxos, das roupas dos pacientes, da luz encantada no teto, fazia com que ela sentisse uma serenidade inexplicável.

Ela vivia aquilo todos os dias, e sabia que por trás de toda aquela calmaria havia apenas doença e loucura. Ergueu os olhos para Draco, que dormia profundamente, numa palidez ainda mais forte do que a normal, o peito subindo e descendo em um ritmo constante, disfarçando perfeitamente que não passava de sangue e dor por dentro. Tocou seu rosto por um segundo, sentindo a angústia que ainda não tinha ido embora pulsar em sua garganta.

Sentiu um bolo de formar em seu peito, mas não se permitiu chorar. A pele dele que sempre era um pouco mais fria, estava febril, e a barba de três dias despontava no rosto, cheio de ângulos e formas que eram sempre novas, apesar de tão conhecidas. Afastou a mão, temendo acordá-lo. Para ser sincera, após ter conversado com Harry, não tinha muita certeza se queria conversar com Draco a respeito do que tinha motivado o ataque. Já tinha brigado com ele o suficiente, e ainda assim, uma parte grande de si a chamava atenção para algo que ela estava fazendo vista grossa. Não precisava ser modesta, ela era boa no que fazia, e se seu instinto médico dizia que algo a mais, significava que precisava investigar. Só faltava o _paciente _colaborar.

Ouviu duas suaves batidas na porta e franziu as sobrancelhas. Aquela sala no St. Mungus estava protegido por um feitiço de confusão, muito semelhante ao feitiço da Sala Precisa em Hogwarts. Afinal, Draco só estava exilado para todo o sempre do mundo bruxo, _não era um bruxo_ e Harry tivera que quebrar alguns protocolos bastante importantes ao colocá-lo ali.

Os dois medibruxos e três enfermeiros que vinham de quando em quando estavam sob um voto perpétuo e o rosto de Draco ficava coberto todas as vezes que iriam examiná-lo ou checá-lo. Rapidamente, Hermione colocou o lençol sobre o rosto dele e saiu do quarto, dando de cara com ninguém menos que Ginny Potter, tão pálida que fazia suas sardas destacarem ainda mais na pele clara. _Isso não é hora de sentir nostalgia_, disse a si mesma antes de a ruiva abraçá-la com carinho.

"O que aconteceu?", Ginny perguntou, sempre prática. Hermione passou a mão no rosto e se apoiou na parede. "Vim assim que pude, Harry estava com os cabelos todos para cima quando apareceu na lareira do Profeta, e pela sua cara... As crianças estão bem?"

"Estão. Na verdade, Harry quem me disse os detalhes. Ele chegou lá em casa, viu a porta entreaberta e achou Draco numa poça de sangue", sua voz falhou no final e respirou fundo. Não podia se descontrolar, esse era o lema. Não tinha espaço para fraqueza, ali.

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas, parecendo bem menos espantada do que Hermione pensou que ela estaria. Abriu a porta do quarto, permitindo que a ruiva entrasse, e retirando o lençol do rosto dele. Sentiu um arrepio ruim subir por seu corpo ao fazer aquilo, como se estivesse descobrindo um _corpo_. A boca se encheu de saliva salgada e ela pensou que vomitaria, por um instante. Ginny colocou a mão em seu ombro.

"Você tem ideia do que está acontecendo com ele?", ela perguntou.

Hermione limpou a garganta, engolindo a saliva de gosto ruim, e se afastou antes que o conforto da amiga incomodasse. "Não exatamente. Eu acho... _Bom_, é uma teoria maluca, mas nem tudo em psiquiatria faz sentido no começo."

A ruiva lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso. "Eu não sou medibruxa, mas talvez entenda uma coisa ou duas sobre loucura? Harry Potter é meu marido, de um jeito ou e outro."

"Ginny, eu acho que a magia que está causando isso", Hermione massageou as têmporas, como se aquilo fosse ajudá-la a pensar melhor. "Não sei explicar como, mas sei que tem algo a ver com a magia. Como se toda vez que a magia se manifestasse por perto ou _dentro _dele, algo desse completamente errado. Há dois dias, no meio da confusão da Amie, ele agarrou meu braço enquanto eu estava aparatando."

"_O quê?_", Ginny entreabriu os lábios. "Como diabos ele está inteiro, Hermione?!"

Hermione riu. Não porque era engraçado, não porque estava feliz. Mas simplesmente porque era uma reação involuntária para situações como aquela, que não tinham explicação nenhuma, e que eram desesperadoras. "Eu não sei! Eu não faço a menor ideia, e _esse é o ponto. _Era para ele ter explodido em mil pedaços. Mas o corpo dele _aguentou_, Gin. Bem como o corpo dele aguentou perder litros e litros de sangue. Se não houvesse... Se a magia tivesse se extinguido completamente..."

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Qualquer outra pessoa a chamaria de maluca – Hermione sabia que sim. Mas Ginny vira sua própria imagem com Liam Houston em jornais, saindo de hotéis baratos, beijando-o na boca, sem nunca ter feito aquilo. Ela tinha um pouco de tolerância para o improvável.

"Quando você me comentou que ele estava mal, eu disse a Harry que poderia ser algo com magia, algo a ver com a intolerância dele à certas poções. Você tinha que ter visto a cara dele quando eu disse isso. Não é impossível... Não sabendo da procedência dele."

Hermione passou a mão pelos cabelos. Estavam um pouco sujos na raiz, quentes ao toque, mas ela não poderia se importar menos, naquele momento. Sabia que Ginny tinha sido cuidadosa com as palavras, mas tudo que significavam eram: _não ele sendo sangue-puro._ Respirou fundo. "Eu passei um mês sem vê-lo. Ele foi para a Escócia a negócios. Saiu daqui como um paciente terminal e voltou completamente saudável, pelo menos nas aparências. Como se algo o tivesse estabilizado."

"Como um remédio?", Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas avermelhadas, olhando rapidamente para o rosto adormecido de Draco. O som dos equipamentos era ritmado; por mais que funcionassem com magia, não eram tão diferentes daqueles nos hospitais trouxas, apesar de bem mais antiquados.

Hermione balançou os ombros. "Não sei, não faço a menor ideia, e ele também não vai me contar. Só que, seja o que for, ficou fora de controle quando ele aparatou comigo. Eu... Eu tentei conversar com Marris, antes, a respeito da poção que ele tomou antes de sair de Azkaban. Ele foi esquivo, veio com o papo de que não estava autorizado a falar nada, mas... Ginny, eu só consigo pensar em um caminho que me traga informações sobre o que pode estar acontecendo."

Os olhos castanhos de ambas se encontraram. Às vezes, Hermione agradecia o fato de Ginny não ter olhos azuis. "Magia Negra?", ela perguntou, como se estivesse atestando algo, e não estivesse nem um pouco surpresa com aquilo.

"Eu não estou pensando em _praticar_ e, academicamente, é permitido acessar todas as teorias de magia para encontrar origem de doenças", ela começou a se justificar, como fazia todas as vezes que se sentia compelida – _obrigada – _a fazer alguma coisa errada. Ginny se manteve de braços cruzados, observando o rosto pálido do homem que matara seu irmão, pensando em todos os prós e contras daquela situação, mas no fundo havia apenas um motivo para que Hermione quisesse fazer aquilo. "Eu não posso perdê-lo."

Foi o suficiente para que a amiga balançasse a cabeça em concordância.

"O que eu posso fazer para ajudar?"

"Eu preciso pesquisar sobre duas coisas importantes. _Loucura sangrenta _e a poção chamada _Acqua Degeneris_", Hermione respirou fundo. Não era o ideal, não era a coisa mais sensata a ser feita, mas sem acesso à biblioteca de Hogwarts, ela tinha que utilizar todos os meios possíveis. "Se você puder procurar algo nos arquivos d'O Profeta para mim, ou pelo menos me colocar lá dentro para que eu procure..."

"Eu vou ver o que consigo", Ginny anotou ambas as informações no bloquinho que sempre carregava. "Mione, eu preciso ir. Larguei tudo em cima da mesa para ver o que tinha acontecido... Mas aparentemente está tudo sobre controle aqui, certo?"

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça e abraçou a amiga mais uma vez antes de sentar-se na poltrona ao lado da cama de Draco. Ginny abriu a bolsa antes de sair, tirando de lá um exemplar enrolado d'O Profeta.

"Quase me esqueci. Olhe só quem saiu na primeira página!", a ruiva piscou e voltou a se despedir, deixando o jornal com Hermione. Sorriu com carinho. Viktor Krum – com cabelos grisalhos e barba por fazer – acenava para os fotógrafos, ao lado do filho Olav que, com apenas dezesseis anos, estava cotado para ser o mais novo batedor do Vratsa Vultures quando se formasse em Durmstrang.

Franziu as sobrancelhas. Pelo que bem se lembrava de Krum dizendo, a biblioteca da escola de magia nórdica era um dos maiores arsenais sobre Magia Negra que existia – e os livros não ficavam em seções restritas, como em Hogwarts. Olav possivelmente conseguiria informações muito mais preciosas que Ginny nos arquivos do jornal.

Hermione tamborilou as unhas no braço da poltrona. Talvez fosse uma boa hora para rever seu primeiro namorado.

**###**

**31 de Dezembro de 2021**

Jim estava sentado no sofá com gelo em volta do dedo, lendo uma revista em quadrinhos de um tal de _Tio Patinhas_ que tinha encontrado no meio dos jornais do Sr. Granger quando seu estômago roncou, lembrando-o de que não comia nada desde o café da manhã. Isso porque, devido a ceia de Ano Novo, a Sra. Granger decretara que ninguém almoçaria.

O pernil no forno estalava conforme assava, espalhando um cheiro absurdamente delicioso pela casa inteira. A Sra. Granger tinha recrutado Amie para descascar batatas enquanto fazia o molho de frutas vermelhas para acompanhar o prato principal. Jim se segurou para não rir da cara emburrada da menina que observava através do balcão – Amie adorava mandar nos outros e colocá-los para trabalhar, mas agora quem estava sem fazer nada era _ele _enquanto ela lutava com o descascador de batatas. Não era o pensamento mais nobre, mas pelo menos havia um senso de justiça naquela cena.

Mas também, pudera. Seu dedo pelo jeito não sararia _nunca mais_, ele não podia simplesmente ajudá-las a cozinhar. Na realidade, até o faria, porque estava entediado. O tal do Tio Patinhas era muito mais rico que ele e os nomes dos sobrinhos eram bastante idiotas. Honestamente, nunca compreenderia como trouxas se divertiam com quadrinhos que não se mexiam.

Agora sua maior preocupação era saber como passaria pelo sistema de segurança da Sra. Granger para fazer um belo sanduíche antes de jantar. Seu estômago e sua saúde debilitada não aguentariam tanto tempo assim sem receber energia – em outros tempos, ele simplesmente pediria para que Amie o ajudasse, mas no momento era capaz de ela mandá-lo à puta que o pariu.

A oportunidade surgiu quando a Sra. Granger decidiu que precisariam de mais biscoitos amanteigados para comerem na sobremesa. Ela estava um pouco surtada pelo fato de que receberiam dois casais de amigos naquele ano, além da neta e dele – aparentemente, os Granger não estavam acostumados com uma casa cheia.

"Acabou o açúcar, quem sabe consigo encontrar a venda aberta se for rápida", ela anunciou enquanto saía da cozinha desamarrando o avental. Jim ficou alerta. O momento estava próximo. "Amie, coloque as batatas para cozinhar, okay, querida?"

Amie emitiu um som inteligível que sua vó considerou como um "okay". Assim que ela colocou todos os casacos e saiu pela porta da sala, não sem antes perguntar como ia o dedo dele e passar a mão enluvada por seus cabelos bagunçados. Isso o fez se sentir um pouco culpado em quebrar suas regras, mas o instinto animal falou mais alto quando seu estômago roncou novamente.

Ele entrou pela cozinha. O pão de fôrma estava estrategicamente posicionado sobre o balcão, bem em frente à Amie. Precisava pensar em como conseguiria por as mãos nele. Mas a pasta de amendoim estava na geladeira, então o acesso era livre.

"Não é só porque você arrancou seu dedo fora que isso te dá o direito de comer antes da ceia", Amie se pronunciou, ainda de costas para ele, com uma das roupas de Natal mais bizarras que já tinha visto na vida. O suéter azul marinho era tricotado com renas brancas e algo parecido com flocos de neve, sendo que ela usava calças _legging_ pretas, respingadas de creme de leite por toda a perna. Para completar, seus pés estavam enfiados em uma esquisitíssima pantufa de renas colorida, que ela tinha ganhado de Natal no dia em que chegaram a Fairburn.

Quando a garota se virou, teve que usar toda a sua força de vontade para não rir. Seu cabelo estava em um coque no meio de sua cabeça, parecendo um ovo torto e suas mãos estavam dentro de uma bacia de batatas. Definitivamente, aquela cena era _ridícula_.

"Eu só estava indo pegar gelo", Jim esboçou um sorriso inocente, fazendo os olhos cinzentos se estreitarem em sua direção ao invés de fuzilar as batatas dentro do vasilhame. "Mas se você estiver com fome, eu posso até fazer um sanduíche para você. Juro que não conto para a vovó."

"Você é um escroto de marca maior", Amie respondeu parecendo ainda mais irritada, amassando as batatas com mais vigor. Ele sinceramente achava que ela imaginava que era a cabeça dele – ou algo pior – que estava dentro do pote, e ficou grato por estar a uns bons vinte passos de distância. "Honestamente, eu tendo que amassar essa merda..."

"Pense assim, Amie. Você está ajudando na ceia da vovó, ela vai ficar incrivelmente feliz, quem sabe vai deixar você tricotar um suéter na próxima vez?", Jim deslizou por trás dela e chegou na geladeira, vendo o pote de pasta de amendoim em toda sua glória no meio da prateleira. Pegou-o desajeitadamente e correu para a pia, ouvindo Amie ainda xingar baixinho enquanto fazia um purê de batatas bastante duvidoso. Ele definitivamente não comeria aquilo mais tarde.

Ao abrir o pote, viu que ele estava vazio, com exceção de um pequeno pedaço de papel dobrado no meio. Pegou o bilhete e um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios antes que pudesse evitar. _Sobrou um restinho nas bordas, você pode raspar se quiser. Babaca._

Jim sentiu o rosto esquentar enquanto sorria, sabe-se lá porque. Era um idiota mesmo.

"Mandou bem", ele comentou sinceramente, deixando o pote vazio na bancada ao lado dela. Percebeu que ela tentou segurar uma risada sem sucesso – acabou rindo pelo nariz. Jim riu também. "Mas é falta de originalidade, mesmo assim. Esperava mais de uma corvinal", brincou.

"Vá plantar batatas, James."

"Para quê? Para você descascar?"

Levou uma batata na testa. Tudo bem, tinha merecido aquela, mas isso não significava que a guerra tinha acabado. Pegou algumas cascas sobre o balcão e colocou-as no topo de cabeça dela. "Ahh, seu filho da puta", ela encheu a mão com o purê duvidoso e tentou amassá-la contra sua boca. "Não estava com fome, engole essa merda então!"

Jim tentou falar alguma coisa, mas acabou realmente levando purê dentro da boca. Até que não estava ruim, mas ele não iria dar o braço a torcer. Cuspiu-o de volta, fazendo com que algumas pelotas fossem direto para o rosto dela. "Prova aí sua gororoba!"

O rosto de Amie ficou de cinco cores diferentes em menos de dez segundos. "Seu nojento, vou enfiar isso no seu...", ela foi para cima dele com mais purê na mão. Jim segurou seus pulsos, rindo, esquecendo-se por um momento que seu dedo estava debilitado. Amie com certeza estava puta com as cascas no cabelo e o purê caindo perigosamente sobre sua pálpebra esquerda, mas isso não a impediu de começar a rir também, embora relutante.

Ela tentava socá-lo de todo jeito, e como estava rindo, não prestou atenção que a _gororoba_ também tinha caído no chão. Jim deu um passo em falso para trás, pisando em cheio no purê. Perdeu o equilíbrio de repente e tentou se segurar em algo sem sucesso, conseguindo apenas bater seu dedo machucado em algum lugar que o fez ver estrelas antes de se estatelar com tudo no chão.

Não conseguia parar de rir ainda assim, ainda mais porque Amie caíra de forma tão pouco graciosa quanto ele ao seu lado, e dessa vez não controlava o riso, com purê de batata misturado em seus cabelos claros.

"Ai, que droga", ele respirou fundo, ainda jogado de costas no chão da cozinha, sentindo o dedo latejar. Amie se virou de lado no chão e observou enquanto ele analisava o machucado com uma expressão cínica.

"Bem feito, idiota. Quem mandou cuspir purê na minha cara?"

Jim voltou a rir, mesmo com um outro soquinho atingindo seu braço. Virou o rosto para ela, percebendo-o desconfortavelmente próximo do dela. Amie piscou algumas vezes, também atordoada com a proximidade repentina. O sorriso morreu aos poucos, mas não completamente, enquanto ele levava uma das mãos ao rosto dela, para tirar o purê de sua sobrancelha direita, provando-o apenas para que ela fizesse uma cara enojada.

"Até que é uma gororoba respeitável", ele disse, sentando-se com um pouco de dificuldade. Amie também se sentou, os cabelos se soltando majestosamente do coque, mais bagunçados e sujos do que nunca, algumas cascas se perdendo aqui e ali.

"Vamos, levante e pegue um pano", Amie mandou. Mandou. Jim sentiu algo engraçado no estômago que já não era mais fome. Ela parecia ter adotado um tom normal, um que usaria para mandar nele eventualmente, numa tarde de inverno. "Nós temos que limpar essa bagunça toda antes que a vovó chegue."

Jim respirou fundo. Talvez fosse melhor obedecer.

**###**

**30 de Dezembro de 2021**

Quando avistou o homem sentado, usando um agasalho preto e calças cinza, ele estava de os olhos fechados, com um meio sorriso esquisito no rosto, que imediatamente reconheceu como sua contribuição ao filho. Phillip limpou a garganta, um tanto desconfortável, e Cormac McLaggen abriu os olhos claros para ele. Se ficou surpreso por Tony estar ali, não demonstrou.

Podia ver nuances aqui e ali que foram para Phillip, como os olhos claros, talvez a forma do queixo e o sorriso enviesado, que parecia desfrutar de uma piada interna o tempo inteiro. Contudo, podia imaginá-lo como aqueles quarentões que esbanjam charme e confiança, e que comiam um monte de mulheres de vinte, se tivesse vestindo roupas adequadas e tirasse o ar de cansaço e apatia que a prisão provavelmente fornecia. Aquilo Phillip não herdara, pensou soltando um risinho pelo nariz.

Entretanto, Tony sentiu-se incomodado com a forma que Cormac analisava seu rosto, aquele sorriso esperto de quando Phillip aprontava, só que uma versão adulta, melhorada. E ainda tinha os olhos. Tony não era uma pessoa impressionável. Contudo, os olhos claros do pai de Phillip faziam com que parecesse um tanto maluco.

"E aí, pai, como estão as coisas?", Phillip se sentou em uma das cadeiras e Tony em outra, evitando contato visual.

"Divertidíssimas. Você não vai me apresentar seu amigo?", Cormac manteve o sorriso esquisito enquanto encarava a Tony.

"Ah sim, é. Esse é o Tony."

"Tony?", ele repetiu com o mesmo sorriso. "Só Tony?", Cormac inclinou a cabeça em sua direção, e finalmente descruzou os braços, para jogar os cabelos grisalhos para trás.

"Só Tony", ele respondeu, cruzando os próprios braços.

"Muito bem", Cormac cruzou as mãos sobre o colo e revezou o olhar entre os dois rapazes. Honestamente, se Phillip ficava se cagando de medo do pai, por que ainda insistia em visitá-lo? "Como vai Hogwarts?"

"O mesmo castelo velho de sempre. Me livro daquela merda em junho", ele respondeu.

"Já sabe o que vai fazer?"

Phillip deu de ombros, demonstrando o quanto não se importava. Os galeões da conta de Cormac foram para um fundo de Gringotts ao qual ele tivera acesso aos dezessete anos, e a mãe dele também tinha dinheiro, então provavelmente ele se ocuparia em não fazer nada para o resto da vida. "E você, Tony?", o homem perguntou.

Tony pensou por três segundos em não responder. Não queria ser um daqueles amigos a quem os pais admiram mais do que aos próprios filhos. Mas foda-se. O homem estava numa prisão de segurança máxima, não fazia a menor diferença. "Eu vou para o treinamento de Aurores no verão", e estreitou os olhos quando o sorriso enviesado surgiu pela quarta vez. Aquilo estava começando a irritar.

"Parabéns, vejo que ao contrário de Phillip você se esforçou para alguma coisa", e riu. Phillip também riu, então Tony achou seguro acompanhar. Seu pai achava que ser auror era uma grande merda, mas pelo menos era o único. Não importava. "Eu conheci muitos aurores. Muitos. Alguns por dentro e por fora, inclusive."

"Phil me contou que você era legista no St. Paul durante a guerra", Tony lançou um olhar rápido para o amigo, que se parecia menos com o pai a cada segundo que passava.

"E no St. Mungus nos anos após ela", Cormac não parecia impressionado. A verdade era que os estudiosos da Guerra comentavam sobre o grande profissional que ele era – até não comentarem mais. De repente, tudo que envolvia o nome dos McLaggen desaparecia dos livros e dos jornais. Bem como acontecia com os Malfoy. Tony se sentiu um pouco mais interessado por aquela conversa, de repente. "E vou te contar uma coisa, Tony, que vocês sonserinos sempre tendem a esquecer. Rasgados no meio, aurores e comensais e trouxas, nós somos todos iguais."

Tony sorriu com o canto dos lábios. Grifinórios. Até mesmo quando enfiados em Azkaban queriam demonstrar nobreza e sabedoria barata. Ele não discordava com o que Cormac acabara de dizer. Mas também não concordava. Havia algo de bem diferente entre aurores, comensais e trouxas, algo que não estava no anatômico, que não estava na carne, e que talvez nem estivesse no sangue.

"Isso aí o Tony sabe bem, pai, tá até pegando uma sangue-ruim!", Phil interrompeu sua linha de pensamento. Os ombros de Cormac tremeram quando ele riu silenciosamente, e Tony sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. Puta que o pariu. O amigo deu um tapinha em seu ombro. "Mas quem nunca, não é, Ton?"

Tony pensou em retrucar que Phillip comia meninas trouxas depois de embebedá-las, e que isso era bem pior que estar com uma _mestiça_ – mas decidiu ficar em silêncio, especialmente porque Cormac parecia olhá-lo como um interessante experimento de laboratório.

"Phillip, você deveria tomar cuidado com esses termos. Eles significam algo bem mais sério hoje em dia do que significavam antes e você vai acabar aqui comigo."

"Eu não tenho nada _contra_!", Phil se esquivou como um menino mimado. "A Grangerzinha até que é bem gostosa."

Desta vez o olhar de Cormac ficou ainda mais interessado, ambas as sobrancelhas escuras se erguendo.

"Granger?"

"Annie Granger, filha daquela _sangue-ruim_ amiga do tal do Harry Potter e..."

"Amie", Tony corrigiu, estreitando de leve os olhos e voltando-se para Cormac. "Você a conheceu? A mãe, Hermione, eu digo."

O sorriso enviesado surgiu lentamente no rosto do presidiário, e pela primeira vez pareceu atingir seu olhar gelado e maluco.

"Claro. Conheci muito bem. É por causa dela e de Draco Malfoy que eu estou aqui."

**###**

**01 de Janeiro de 2022**

O barulho das vozes na sala de jantar estava deixando Jim com dor de cabeça. No final das contas, o casal de amigos dos avós de Amie trouxe consigo os netos de oito anos, que estavam bastante engajados em jogar _videogame_ na televisão da sala de estar, ignorando todo mundo alegremente. Os adultos estavam empolgados entre taças de _prosecco_ e histórias do tempo em que eram dentistas. Jim resolveu sair da mesa imediatamente após eles falarem de obturações podres e implantes dentários que tiveram que tirar sangue para enxertar osso e... Qualquer coisa assim. Era simplesmente nojento, e ele tinha comido demais para arriscar um papo daqueles.

A ceia transcorreu mais tranquila do que antecipara. Amie parecia uma adolescente rebelde em transição, com um vestido cor-de-rosa bonito, rendado nas costas, meias-calças pretas opacas e um par de coturnos pretos, o que fez Jim revirar os olhos. Ela também se maquiara em preto e chumbo e, muito embora tivesse até mesmo sorrido educadamente algumas vezes, só demonstrava que apreciava menos ainda o papo entediante dos avós.

Apesar da ligeira trégua que a guerra de batatas tinha proporcionado, assim que terminaram de limpar a bagunça, ela ficou novamente emburrada e voltou a ignorá-lo. Como ainda estava faminto e de mau humor, aceitou o silêncio de bom grado.

Decidido a respirar um pouco de ar fresco, jogou seu casaco sobre a camisa xadrez de flanela vermelha que usava e assim que abriu a porta dos fundos, foi recebido por uma rajada de vento cortante que quase o fez dar meia volta e brigar por um lugar próximo à lareira com os irmãos ternura. Porém, o vento logo acalmou, e somente a sensação gelada de Fairburn permaneceu, os flocos de neve caindo preguiçosamente, amontoando-se na escada que levava ao quintal dos Granger. Sentou-se em um dos degraus, após passar a mão de qualquer jeito para limpar um pouco a neve – quase a congelando no processo – e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos espaçados.

Sua mente vagou até Paris e o fez imaginar se Violet estaria se divertindo em suas férias. Soltou um risinho pelo nariz, era _óbvio_ que estaria. Qualquer um estaria se divertindo na França, ainda mais se não tivesse que lidar com um ser temperamental, vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana. Pensou também nas cartas que escrevera para ela e que não poderia enviar. Talvez pudesse tentar o correio trouxa, mas se esquecera do endereço do hotel em casa, e seria embaraçoso pedir que sua mãe fuçasse na zona de seu quarto apenas para procurar um papel que continha o endereço da namorada. Não, eles teriam que se ver no Expresso de Hogwarts, dali a alguns dias.

Pensou que gostaria que Violet estivesse ali, apenas para conversar e dar risada com ele. Era um tanto solitário estar com Amie, por mais que os avós dela o tivessem acolhido. Pelo menos sua namorada gostaria genuinamente de estar com ele, ao contrário da garota de olhos cinzentos que tinha feito uma lista das maneiras com as quais ele não deveria aborrecê-la.

Bom, não podia ser completamente injusto. Ela tinha melhorado – bem pouco – nas últimas quarenta e oito horas, talvez compensando os dias anteriores em que se comportara como uma grande filha da puta. OK, ele também tinha sua parcela de culpa, mas ficar pensando nessas coisas não iria melhorar sua dor de cabeça. Talvez relembrar os amassos com a namorada na noite de Natal fosse uma tática melhor.

"James?", ouviu a voz baixa atrás de si e conteve um suspiro. Pelo jeito a dor de cabeça ficaria bem ali, obrigado.

Jim se virou para Amie, que estava com as mãos para trás, com os olhos impossíveis ligeiramente estreitos em sua direção. Revirou os olhos novamente, arrastando-se um pouco mais para o lado e indicou com a cabeça o local vago na escada. Logo o perfume de seu shampoo invadiu todo o lugar. Amie apoiou os cotovelos em cima dos joelhos e o queixo sobre os braços, em uma vã tentativa de tentar se aquecer.

Ficou se perguntando por alguns instantes porque ela estava do lado de fora quando obviamente deveria estar uns cinco ou seis graus negativos, nevando e ocasionalmente ventando, mas como não entendia metade das coisas que passava na cabeça dela, decidiu fazer algo para que ela parasse de tremer. À sua moda, claro.

"Imbecil", ela disse com um sorriso quando Jim jogou o casaco preto em cima de sua cabeça, ainda que não tivesse hesitado em enfiar os braços dentro da roupa.

"Se não quiser, devolva", Jim passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados, livrando-os em vão dos flocos de neve, não conseguindo segurar um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. "Não está exatamente quente, se você não percebeu."

"Ainda bem que eu trouxe reforços", ela mostrou uma garrafa de _prosecco _que estivera escondendo atrás do corpo. Ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Feliz Ano Novo?", ela perguntou, um tom rosado nas bochechas que poderia ser frio.

Aceitou a garrafa que ela oferecia, fazendo um brinde imaginário no ar e tomando um gole razoável. Ele não era muito de beber – duas ou três cervejas amanteigadas eram o suficiente, _acredite, _e a única vez que experimentara firewhisky, quase tivera uma combustão espontânea, mas a bebida trouxa de bolinhas era gostosa, caía bem no fundo da língua. Resolveu ignorar que suas bochechas esquentaram segundos depois que o prosecco atingira seu estômago.

"Melhor que esse que passou, tem que ser", ele tentou, devolvendo a garrafa para Amie. A menina concordou silenciosamente antes de beber um gole também – consideravelmente maior que o dele. "Seus avós não vão sentir falta disso aí, não?"

"Não mais do que sentiram do purê de batatas que nunca viu a luz do dia", ela bebeu mais um pouquinho antes de passar a garrafa para ele. Jim soltou um risinho pelo nariz. "Quer dizer, a gente também merece se divertir, estamos no meio do nada com dentistas trouxas e crianças doidas."

Ele concordou, tomando mais um gole. Amie sorriu, umedecendo os lábios rosados que provavelmente estavam com o mesmo gosto da garrafa. Ela puxou o casaco mais para perto do corpo, começando a brincar com os cadarços do coturno como se não tivesse nada mais interessante para ser feito.

Jim gostaria de falar alguma coisa. De perguntar como ela estava, se aquela situação entre os dois duraria para sempre, por que diabos ela tinha fugido no Natal, se nunca o perdoaria por ter falado demais em um momento de raiva. Mas o silêncio entre eles não era ruim. De alguma forma, era reconfortante, poder simplesmente se sentar ao seu lado e dividir uma garrafa de _prosecco _e observar os traços de seu perfil. Respirou fundo, e olhou para frente, procurando alguma coisa para puxar assunto.

Amie falou primeiro.

"Você conseguiu falar com a Violet hoje?", ela perguntou numa voz baixa, puxando a garrafa da mão dele, bebendo um pouco mais.

"Ahn... Não", ele limpou o suor das mãos frias na calça jeans escura. "Estamos no meio do nada e não sou bom em decorar números de telefone."

"Você sabia do meu", Amie comentou após um longo gole. Será que ela ia falar sobre a noite de Natal? "Se precisar, eu tenho o número dela."

"E você, falou com Lewis?", decidiu mudar de assunto. Apesar de tudo, não tinha nem pensado em ligar para Violet, e o que falaria? _'Oi, saudades, estou em Fairburn vigiando a Amie de castigo'_. Não parecia uma boa ideia. Pegou a garrafa das mãos dela e sentiu a cabeça um pouco leve. Definitivamente, a falta de costume de beber estava tomando forma.

"Por que eu falaria?", Amie perguntou na defensiva.

"Ora, Amie", Jim olhou para ela e viu que a garota convenientemente tinha virado o rosto para que não se encarassem. "Nós não estamos aqui porque sentíamos falta dos seus avós, não é? Eu sei que você chegou bêbada em casa e duvido tenha ido a um passeio em Londres no dia de Natal com Owen".

"Que diabos o Owen tem a ver com isso?", Amie retrucou. "Não é da sua conta com quem passei o Natal, muito embora Molly tenha comentado que a sua namoradinha só saiu pela lareira às seis da manhã."

"Como é que você falou com a M...", Jim começou, mas decidiu que preferia não saber. Por que estavam falando sobre Violet? Aquele não era o ponto. A dor de cabeça latejou um pouco por baixo de suas sobrancelhas e na região das têmporas. Pegou a garrafa e bebeu um pouco mais, _pela última vez_, prometeu a si mesmo, apenas para conseguir se acalmar. "Por que você simplesmente não me fala que estava com Lewis?"

"Porque você é um babaca que acha que tem o direito de julgar o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer!", ela puxou a garrafa da mão dele e terminou com o conteúdo de uma vez só, talvez se sentindo aquecida o suficiente para se mexer; levantou, descendo os dois degraus restantes, segurando o casaco contra o corpo quando ficou de costas para ele, as pernas inquietas.

"_Julgar_?", Jim levantou atrás dela, ficando em sua frente. Amie tinha os braços cruzados e o rosto voltado para o lado, como se não quisesse encará-lo de jeito nenhum. "Eu não gosto do filho da puta e você sabe disso! Eu venho te falando isso desde que você inventou que ele era o amor da sua vida! Tudo que eu faço aqui é para te proteger, Amie, eu não quero ver você se machucar!"

"_Você _me machucou, James!", ela olhou para ele. Jim sentiu o estômago afundar um pouco quando percebeu seus olhos maquiados brilhando demais. Prendeu a respiração. Ele sabia disso. Ele sabia que não tinha sido quem deveria ter sido para ela, ele sabia que talvez Ed tivesse razão e que tudo que fizera tinha sido por ciúmes, mas... "Como _nunca_, ninguém... Eu sempre tive meus problemas e você teve os seus e o sentido da merda inteira era que nós dois pudéssemos contar um com o outro, mas eu fiquei com o Tony e você fez a _única coisa_, você pegou a _única coisa _que sabia que iria me quebrar e você _jogou na minha cara_ como se eu merecesse aquilo!"

"Amie..."

"Não me venha com _Amie_", a garota apontou o dedo em sua direção. "Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, se fosse o _Tony_, iria doer? Sim, iria, mas tudo bem, porque as pessoas não me conhecem, elas não viveram comigo desde que eu me entendia por gente. Mas _você_? Você sabia de tudo desde o começo, e não bastasse ter feito a maldita pesquisa por ciúmes, o mesmo ciúmes idiota te motivou a botar sal na ferida que você mesmo abriu e que você, de todas as pessoas do mundo, sabia que doía! E aí, James, não contente com isso tudo, você posou como um santo protetor que deve ficar falando para si próprio na frente do espelho para tentar se convencer de que não errou feio, que para variar colocou os pés pelas mãos. Mas vou te dizer, você fodeu com tudo, e se não fosse por _você_, eu não estaria de cast..."

"Pera lá", Jim a interrompeu, abaixando o dedo apontado em sua direção. "Eu posso ter errado um milhão de vezes, mas eu não tenho nada a ver com a sua irresponsabilidade de vagar no meio de Londres com um moleque qualquer e chegar em casa totalmente embriagada, o que aparentemente virou um costume para você, porque eu te vi em Hogs..."

"Ah, tá vendo? Lá vem o santo James vindo apontar o dedo na minha cara!", Amie jogou os braços para cima. "Estou de saco cheio de você dar uma de bom moço para cima de mim quando passa metade do tempo consertando as merdas que faz porque não é capaz de pensar primeiro!"

"Eu pensei, tá feliz? Eu me senti um bosta, meu Natal foi uma merda, é isso que você quer ouvir?", Jim passou as mãos pelos cabelos úmidos de neve, exasperado. Sem sombra de dúvidas, se alguém tinha o poder de deixá-lo fora de si, além de Lewis, era a garota de braços cruzados em sua frente. "Eu _sinto muito_, Amie, eu fui o maior escroto da história de Hogwarts. Mas eu não vou pedir desculpas por achar que Lewis não é bom o suficiente para você, que ele provavelmente está com Pritchard enquanto está com você, e que ele _vai_ te machucar, mesmo que você não queira me escutar quanto a isso!"

"Pois eu não sou nenhuma imbecil que não sabe o que faz! E, honestamente, pelo que Molly me disse o seu Natal não foi _nada_ miserável, pare de fazer drama!"

"Você e a Molly agora viraram as novas editoras do Semanário das Bruxas?!", Jim estava se sentindo um pouco tonto. Devia ser o_ prosecco_, a dor de cabeça esquecida no meio dos berros, ou até mesmo a própria _Amie, _mas a realidade era que tinha certeza de que não estava completamente dentro de si. "Mas, de novo, esse não é o ponto."

"E qual seria, então? Eu não vou parar de ficar com o Tony por conta das suas teorias idiotas."

"O _ponto _é que eu sou seu primo e não vou ficar passando a mão na sua cabeça quando eu achar que você está fazendo merda, mesmo que você ache que estou te julgando. Eu estou _preocupado_, é diferente."

"Pois você pode segurar suas preocupações, então, James", Amie estreitou os olhos cinzentos para ele. "Eu não sou sua prima."

Algo dentro da cabeça de Jim deu um estalo. Provavelmente, se estivesse totalmente sóbrio, diria que ela estava desconsiderando o fato de eles terem sido primos e melhores amigos a vida toda, apenas por conta de uma sucessão de brigas sem sentido – ignorando o fato que ele era culpado em 75% delas. Se estivesse totalmente sóbrio, iria arranjar mais meia dúzia de argumentos para mostrar como aquela arrogância dela estava errada, e a faria compreender que não era _só_ ciúme, mas sim preocupação, cuidado, carinho. E com certeza, ele pensaria na Torre Eiffel, nos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis dos quais se lembrara a tarde toda enquanto estava entediado.

Mas, colocando a culpa no álcool – que nada mais era do que uma desculpa para diminuir as inibições e para culpar no dia seguinte pela falta de força de vontade – puxou a garota pela parte de trás da cabeça, o que a fez arregalar os olhos por um milésimo de segundo, antes de pressionar os lábios contra os dela.

Jim não pensou que ela pudesse empurrá-lo, dar um tapa em sua cara e nunca mais olhar em sua direção. Não pensou que beijá-la poderia complicar ainda mais as coisas, que os avós dela estavam dando risada do lado de dentro, falando sobre obturações, que tia Hermione confiara nele para cuidar dela. Qualquer pensamento racional escapou quando, cinco a dez segundos depois, Amie relaxou em seus braços, aprofundando um beijo inacabado no seu dormitório na Grifinória.

As pontas de suas línguas se tocaram quando ela entreabriu os lábios com gosto de_ prosecco _e torta de limão, e Jim deslizou os dedos por sua nuca, entremeando os fios de seu cabelo fino, puxando seu corpo para perto com o outro braço envolto em sua cintura, sentindo por baixo do próprio casaco a renda das costas do vestido, a costura que juntava a parte de cima com a saia de tecido acetinado. Amie segurou nas lapelas de sua camisa, puxando-o para mais perto, a língua deslizando pela sua como se fosse feita para isso.

Lembrou-se do beijo no dormitório, de como as mãos dela tinham segurado a camisa dele quase no mesmo desespero, de como poderia tê-la beijado por horas e dias e anos se não tivesse bom senso. Mas, naquele momento, conforme descia a mão esquerda de sua cintura, sentindo o tecido da saia sob a palma das mãos, não havia bom senso nenhum. Ela afastou o rosto pelo menor segundo de todos, suspirando alguma coisa inteligível, e ele se sentiu compelido em abrir os olhos e observar suas sobrancelhas franzidas, a expressão delicada em seu rosto, a expressão de quem não estava nem um pouco arrependida ou assustada, o que o incentivou a voltar a beijar sua boca, os dentes contra seu lábio inferior por um momento.

Amie girou o corpo com o dele, fazendo-o andar para trás, sem parar de beijá-lo. Jim sentiu o degrau da varanda em seu tornozelo, e ela o incentivou a se sentar novamente ali, onde estavam conversando há poucos minutos atrás, vindo junto com ele desta vez, passando os joelhos em volta do seu corpo, sentando-se em seu colo com a boca grudada à sua. Jim sentiu o sangue ferver com o peso ínfimo da menina contra o seu, levando as mãos às suas pernas, pressionando suas coxas com as pontas dos dedos, trazendo-a mais para perto de si. Amie segurou seu rosto com uma das mãos, abrindo a boca para que sua língua explorasse ainda mais, enquanto a outra deslizava pela pele exposta pelo primeiro botão aberto de sua camisa, e pelo segundo que estava perigosamente entre seus dedos.

Afastou os lábios dos dela, direcionando-os para seu pescoço, respirando fundo e sendo nocauteado pelo perfume de maçãs, sentindo o quadril dela contra o seu – ainda bem que estava de _jeans_, céus – e ouvindo-a suspirar, abrindo o segundo botão de sua camisa e deslizando a unha pelo centro de seu peito.

Jim precisou de todo seu autocontrole para afastar delicadamente as mãos da garota de sua camisa. Honestamente, não estava pensando direito para entender qual era a obsessão dela em sempre abrir sua camisa. Amie, por seu turno, não pareceu se incomodar, deixando as mãos deslizarem por seus cabelos, suspirando suavemente quando Jim mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Ele levantou o queixo devagar, e viu que a garota tinha uma expressão inteligível. Sentiu-se um pouco idiota por ter uma garota em seu colo, que tinha aberto dois botões de sua camisa, e não ligaria se explorasse seu corpo com as mãos – aliás, não ouvira nenhum som de protesto quando ele puxara os quadris dela na direção dos seus. Os olhos cinzentos se entreabriram de leve, e Jim sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho quando quinze emoções diferentes passaram por eles, antes de Amie se inclinar e beijá-lo novamente.

Ele subiu com uma das mãos para seus cabelos novamente, mas daquela vez a beijou lentamente, como se quisesse decorar cada canto de sua boca, qual seria a textura de seus lábios, da mesma forma que sabia onde estava cada pintinha que se espalhava por sua pele.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Jim se afastou um pouco e encostou a testa na dela, que decidiu que aquele era o momento ideal para abrir os olhos confusos e cujas pupilas dilatadas escondiam o castanho engraçado que sempre estava lá, como mais um traço dela que não conseguia entender. Analisou de perto a curva do nariz, a forma que sua respiração se misturava a sua, e como Amie esperava que _ele_ fizesse alguma coisa. Depois de tanta coisa ter acontecido, chegou à conclusão de que os olhos cinzentos davam mais respostas do que suas divagações.

Amie se mexeu em seu colo para se levantar e estendeu a mão, para que se levantasse também. A mão estava morna, a despeito do vento que jogavam os cabelos claros por todo lugar, e em qualquer outra ocasião ela reclamaria como isso iria deixar os fios embaraçados e difíceis de pentear.

Mas ao seu levantar e sentir as costas se chocarem na parede da varanda, percebeu que a garota tinha outros planos – que provavelmente envolveriam abrir mais botões de sua camisa – e, mesmo com muitos tapas e protestos mentais, Jim sabia que não poderia fazer isso com ela. Poderia soar moralista, mas quando ela encostou os lábios nos dele novamente, não permitiu que o beijo de aprofundasse. Segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e deu um pequeno – porém demorado – selinho e sentiu seus lábios se curvarem em um pequeno sorriso quando os olhos cinzentos o encararam com um ar de dúvida e indignação. Honestamente, até naquele momento ela era impossível.

"Boa noite, Amie", ele disse com a voz rouca, e depois disso soltou o rosto que adquirira tons cor de rosa. Sentiu o olhar dela segui-lo em silêncio quando abriu a porta dos fundos.

**###**

**28 de Dezembro de 2021**

Um _diner _trouxa qualquer próximo à Blackfriars tinha sido a escolha do auror para o encontro às pressas. Harry gostava do café daquele lugar e – melhor do que isso – pouquíssimos bruxos tinham conhecimento dele.

Tentou sorrir, sem sucesso, ao avistar o médico. Fazia um bom tempo que não conversava com Gerald Marris – desde que ele lhe enviara, num Natal qualquer, uma caixa cheia de fichas criminais, que estava jogada em seu sótão, se ele não se enganava. Não sentia nada, efetivamente, por ele; não havia raiva ou admiração. Tinham convivido profissionalmente durante anos, mas antes de estar diretamente envolvido com a situação, Harry costumava pensar que um Bicho Papão poderia substituir Marris, e daria na mesma. Todas as qualidades do médico eram anuladas por defeitos proporcionais e isso o transformava em uma daquelas pessoas nulas, pelo menos para ele.

A verdade era que Harry lidava com pessoas demais, o dia inteiro, e tentava sorrir para cada uma delas pelo menos como um ser humano sorri ao reconhecer o outro. Mas aquele dia estava longo demais, o café não conseguia tirar o cheiro do sangue e do vômito de Malfoy de seu nariz, e Harry sentia, cada vez mais, que não tinha mais paciência para amenidades.

Sua cabeça doía. Ele não conseguia mais identificar se a dor ainda vinha da cicatriz ou se já tinha se espalhado por todo seu crânio. Doía nos olhos, na têmpora, na nuca. Não era. Não era para doer. Não depois de Voldemort estar nas profundezas do Inferno há tantos, tantos anos. Piscou algumas vezes. Pensar no rosto cadavérico, esverdeado, no corpo esguio que ficara exposto durante um mês, fez com que seus olhos marejassem um pouco.

"Trabalhei tantos anos por uma aposentadoria tranquila", foi o médico quem sorriu em reconhecimento, aparentando mais jovem do que realmente era. Harry tomou um gole do café e indicou o lugar vago em sua frente. Marris tirou o casaco pesado e o cachecol que usava antes de se sentar, e também pediu um café para a garçonete de azul claro que se aproximou. "Uma cafeteria no meio da Londres trouxa. Parece um pouco estranho."

O café se dissolveu nas papilas gustativas do fundo de sua língua, amargo o suficiente para fazer Harry contrair o maxilar. Teve certeza de que não tinha a menor paciência para amenidades. "O que está acontecendo com Draco Malfoy?", ele foi direto ao ponto.

Marris franziu as sobrancelhas e observou-o por um minuto. "Você fez uma intimação oficial do Ministério da Magia para que eu viesse aqui a mando de sua amiga?"

Harry prendeu a respiração por um minuto. Não era mais um adolescente esquentadinho que falava muito sem pensar, mas não deixava de se sentir assim. Um lado seu – um lado estúpido que parecia aguçado pela dor na cabeça – fez com que sentisse muita raiva de Marris por causa daquela pergunta. Ele faria absolutamente _tudo _por Hermione, mas era um _homem_ de quarenta e dois anos, um profissional, e não um moleque mimado como as pessoas gostavam de tratá-lo. Abriu e fechou o punho, soltando o ar pela boca antes de buscar em sua pasta um pergaminho escrito em tinta dourada.

"Você está aqui, Dr. Marris, porque eu, como representante do Ministério da Magia, e você, como representante de Azkaban, assinamos um contrato com o seu paciente Draco Malfoy. Um contrato em que nós três concordavam com os termos de que sua liberdade só seria concedida se ele tomasse uma poção que deveria torná-lo um trouxa. A nona cláusula desse contrato, a que proibia Malfoy de se aproximar _de minha amiga_, foi revogada. As outras continuam vigentes."

Marris não prestou atenção no pergaminho, mas continuou a observar o rosto de Harry com certa curiosidade. A realidade era que aquele velho maluco estava sempre, _sempre, _tentando analisar as pessoas como se todas necessitassem de um psiquiatra.

"Uma das cláusulas vigentes deste contrato, a de número quatro, é que você, Dr. Marris, seria responsável pelo monitoramento das reações do corpo de Draco Malfoy a tal poção durante o período de sua ingestão, por sete anos _após _a ingestão e, por último, em _qualquer momento_ que Malfoy parecesse sofrer de alguma consequência em relação à poção."

Harry parou de falar por um momento quando a garçonete trouxe o café de Marris. Ela perguntou, com um sorriso entediado, completamente ignorante do pergaminho sobre a mesa, se ele desejava mais alguma coisa. A dor de cabeça fez com que pedisse mais um expresso.

Marris a esperou se afastar para responder.

"Eu não trabalho mais em Azkaban, Potter. Você deveria estar se dirigindo ao novo diretor e psiquiatra chefe da prisão, não a mim. Foi o que eu disse à Dra. Granger quando ela foi até a _minha casa_, por sua indicação, me questionar sobre isso."

Sentiu o pescoço esquentar. "Não, Marris. Eu _poderia_ estar me dirigindo ao novo diretor de Azkaban, mas eu não estou, porque é o seu nome assinado nas linhas desse contrato. _Você _é o responsável por esse caso."

"Eu compreendo que você se preocupe com o bem estar da sua melhor amiga, Potter, mas veja que..."

Harry bateu a mão na mesa, de repente, chamando um pouco a atenção dos outros clientes do _diner_. A garçonete veio silenciosamente trazer seu segundo café e saiu sem perguntar se Marris gostaria de beber mais alguma coisa. Harry respirou fundo, enrolando o contrato que tinha estendido sobre a mesa, enquanto sentia os olhos do médico tentando ler _a porra de sua alma_.

Ele queria uma história, então? Um pedaço de infância traumática para que pudesse diagnosticá-lo com personalidade _bordeline_ e justificar seu comportamento _esquentadinho_? Engoliu um gole do novo café. Ele estava quente o suficiente para queimar o céu de sua boca.

"Quando eu tinha 11 anos de idade, Marris, eu não pesava nem quarenta quilos, mas eu descobri que tinha sido o único bruxo da história que sobreviveu a um Avada Kedavra. Eu nem sabia que diabos_ era_ um Avada Kedavra, mas eu tinha sobrevivido, e eu tinha até apelido por causa disso, e uma cicatriz idiota na testa. Só que essa cicatriz idiota, Marris, ela sempre fez uma coisa: me avisou, um pouco antes, que eu ia entrar em perigo. Ela doeu a minha _vida inteira_, Marris. Ela doeu incessantemente durante anos."

Harry tinha outras cicatrizes. Ele tinha a cicatriz quase invisível no dorso de sua mão direita, aquela que dizia "_eu não devo contar mentiras"_, a queloide fina em seu antebraço esquerdo, do corte feito por Peter Pettigrew para tirar o _sangue do inimigo_ que traria Voldemort de volta à sua forma corpórea, a cicatriz esbranquiçada em sua perna, proveniente do seu treinamento de auror; e na planta do pé, quando pisou em um dos brinquedos assassinos que Jim, ainda pequeno, tinha deixado espalhado na sala. Todas elas significavam algo diferente, todas elas tinham uma história; mas essa história parecia muito pequena comparada à dor que a cicatriz na testa lhe tinha causado.

"Ela parou de doer no momento em que o corpo de Voldemort foi incinerado. E ela passou anos sem me incomodar até que _hoje_, Marris, _hoje _eu fui visitar Hermione pela manhã e encontrei Draco Malfoy vomitando nódoas de sangue e tentando _arrancar_ a marca negra do braço com as próprias unhas", Harry ficou sério, sentindo o café incomodar a boca do estômago na lembrança do que presenciara pela manhã. Havia sangue pela casa de Hermione inteira, fazendo um rastro até o banheiro do quarto dela, e havia sangue nos lábios, no nariz, na roupa, nas mãos de Malfoy, enquanto ele arranhava o braço e chorava, completamente descontrolado. E Harry não queria admitir, mas tinha visto um pouco de sua relação com a cicatriz naquela cena, dadas as devidas proporções. "Ele estava sentindo tanta dor que nem me reconheceu."

Houve um momento de silêncio em que Marris coçou o nariz, com as sobrancelhas grisalhas eternamente franzidas, e uma criança numa mesa próxima derrubou o açúcar todo sobre os _waffles _da irmã mais velha, uma adolescente de _piercing_ no nariz que já tinha lançado dois palavrões e agora chorava para o pai que tentava, sem sucesso, controlar a situação inteira.

Harry não sentiu a menor vontade de continuar tomando seu café. "A minha cicatriz doeu. A Marca Negra de Malfoy doeu. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas isso não tem a ver com Hermione, Marris. Isso tem a ver com _magia negra_, e eu não admito, eu _não admito_, ter assinado um contrato que permitisse o uso deliberado de magia negra num bruxo. Mesmo que ele seja Malfoy."

"Eu não sou um Mestre de Poções, Potter", Marris finalmente falou, parecendo abaixar um pouco a guarda. "Eu não sei _como _a poção funciona ou como é feita, ou de onde veio; eu não sei como ela afeta o corpo do bruxo além dos sintomas que são facilmente diagnosticados. A náusea é normal, até sete anos após a ingestão, o que realmente torna o caso de Malfoy peculiar. A única coisa que eu posso dizer é que ela é autorizada pelo Ministério como punição para os libertos da prisão perpétua; e, na minha gestão, o único que a utilizou foi Malfoy."

Harry apertou as têmporas. Aquilo era um absurdo. Como o Ministério combatia o mal com o mal depois de todos aqueles anos, de todas as revoluções trazidas pela Guerra, de toda a noção de _democracia_ instalada com tanta dificuldade? Não tinham aprendido nada com a queda de Voldemort? Não tinham aprendido nada enterrando milhares e milhares de bruxos e trouxas que eram a mesma coisa, cadáveres empilhados, no final do dia? Espantava-se que Kingsley Shackelbolt e todos os homens que admirara a vida inteira por causa da integridade realmente concordassem com a utilização desses meios.

Sentiu-se um pouco idiota por ter concordado com aquilo um dia, cegado pelo ódio que sentiria sempre por Malfoy. Como poderia pensar que não havia nada de obscuro num mecanismo que simplesmente eliminava a magia do corpo de um bruxo? Suspirou. _Inferno._

"Na _sua_ gestão? Que diabos você quer dizer com isso?" Marris se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira e Harry sentiu a cor do rosto sumir ao mesmo tempo em que as palmas ficavam úmidas de suor. "Marris, eu não quero ter que lembrá-lo _de novo_ que estou aqui como membro do Ministério da Magia apurando uma possível irreg–"

"Potter, eu estou ciente", Marris passou a mão pelos cabelos grisalhos. Obviamente, o assunto era indigesto para ele também. "O que eu quero dizer é que essa poção é muito misteriosa. Todo o cenário em volta dela também, é uma história complicada..."

"Para nossa sorte, não estamos com pressa", Harry ergueu uma das sobrancelhas mesmo sabendo que tempo, para ele, era uma questão de sobrevivência. Nem quis pensar na putaria de memorandos voando em sua sala ou mesmo na bagunça que seu departamento estaria após as festividades. "Eu quero saber o que diabo deu no Ministério quando decidiram que uma poção ligada à magia negra seria a solução para que os prisioneiros perpétuos de Azkaban pudessem ser libertados."

"Antes da Guerra Azkaban era guardada por Dementadores, os prisioneiros _não precisavam_ de castigo algum além de seus próprios guardas; e a própria legislação relacionada à Azkaban não permitia a libertação de prisioneiros perpétuos. Quando eu fui indicado como diretor de Azkaban algumas regras já estavam postas pelo novo Ministério; e a permissão para utilização da _Acqua Degeneris _já estava no papel."

"Você quer me dizer que Azkaban já chegou à sua mão reestruturada?"

"Basicamente. Eu introduzi algumas melhorias e uma nova forma de conduzir, você sabe que foi a partir da minha gestão que os presos passaram a serem tratados como seres humanos; mas grande parte das normas de conduta já estava traçada. A questão é: a única pessoa que saiu de Azkaban durante a minha gestão foi Malfoy. Ele foi o primeiro prisioneiro em registro que tomou a _Acqua Degeneris._"

"Eu não acredito que uma poção tão poderosa possa ser novidade no mundo bruxo", Harry sentiu a dor de cabeça pulsando atrás dos olhos. "É impossível que Malfoy tenha sido o pioneiro na utilização. Deve ter alguma forma de saber se mais algum filho da puta..."

"Eu realmente gostaria de ajudar mais, Potter. Mas você precisaria conversar com alguém do Departamento de Leis e Decretos Mágicos e torcer para que nenhum desses documentos esteja protegido por um voto perpétuo. E se me permite opinar, quais são as chances de você obter autorização para investigar o caso de um ex-criminoso convicto como Draco Malfoy apenas porque ele está com efeitos colaterais? Ele sequer está nos registros da sociedade bruxa, não tem posse de varinha, não pode tocar ou fazer magia sozinho, ainda que você e Hermione tenham relatado que ele reage com magia."

"Marris, eu já disse, isso não é sobre ele", Harry estreitou os olhos verdes na direção do médico, que apesar das feições tranquilas suava na raiz dos cabelos grisalhos. "Independente de quem esteja sofrendo consequências, o Ministério está acobertando uso de magia negra sem precedentes. Tem a minha assinatura nisso. O problema da porra inteira, da _merda inteira_ na sociedade bruxa, é que não vemos consequências nos nossos atos porque a forma de solucionar as coisas parece muito simples. Mas aí surgem malucos como Voldemort e todos os outros que vieram antes dele. _Nós não podemos _abrir exceções desumanas, não importa com quem estamos lidando. Eu não vou compactuar com esse tipo de coisa."

Marris continuava com aquela maldita calma dos médicos. Aquilo devia ser aprendido no estágio.

"Eu entendo sua posição. Se eu puder contribuir com mais alguma coisa, você sabe onde me encontrar".

Harry sentiu os olhos estreitarem novamente. Tinha certeza de que se Marris pudesse tirar o rabo daquela história com ar de tranquilidade que aparentemente conduzira as perguntas dele, faria. Mas Harry não conseguiria levar um assunto daquela gravidade aparente indiferença. Nunca fora uma pessoa de fazer as coisas pela metade.

Respirou fundo. Ginny sempre lhe dizia que ele já tinha salvado o mundo uma vez, e que não estava em suas mãos consertar os problemas que tinham continuado, mas uma atrocidade daquela não poderia passar em branco. A decisão de descobrir o que tinha acontecido já estava tomada desde o momento em que chamara Marris ao café. Agora, pelo menos, já sabia por onde começar.

* * *

_¹Você quer a sua independência,  
Mas você não me deixa te deixar.  
_(Jackson Waters – Center of Attention)

**NOTA DA LALLY: **Olá queridas! Pedimos desculpas pela demora, várias circunstâncias rodearam esse capítulo. Ainda assim, novidades como dito abaixo pela Vick, tivemos a oportunidade de visitar cenários de O na nossa viagem juntas que oportunamente serão disponibilizados no tumblr.

No mais, quaisquer erros são meus, quisemos trazer o capítulo da forma mais rápida possível e com isso é possível que alguma coisa tenha passado. Por fim, feedback e teorias são nossa vitamina! E os team Tony e team Jim, modificaram depois dessa? Bisous!

**NOTA DA VICK: **AEEEEEE terminamos o capítulo, milagre de Páscoa pessoal, vocês não imaginam como foi difícil. Honestamente não imaginam. Mas de qualquer forma, aqui estamos. Nunca abandonaremos vocês ou O, fiquem tranquilos.

Para quem não sabe eu e a Lally fizemos uma viagem de pesquisa de campo! Haha. A gente foi a Londres, visitou diversos cenários de O, nos inspiramos e vamos tentar terminar o próximo capítulo numa velocidade bem maior. Desculpem mesmo. A gente sabe o quanto é horrível ter que esperar. O esses dias fez 2 aninhos! Obrigada mesmo por estarem com a gente nessa jornada enorme que está longe de terminar! Hahaha. Amo vocês.

Visitem o tumblr de O! (story – of – o . tumblr . com) para acompanhar novidades com mais frequência!

**OBRIGADA PELAS LINDAS REVIEWS E MENSAGENS NO TUMBLR! **Deb Malfoy (x2); CamHerve; Nandinha Magnail; Lia Croft; Lari L; J-Sara (x2 E REVIEW LINDA THANKS); Yasmin Malfoy; Luana G. Malfoy; Sereninha Sly; Amy Malfoy; ElfySoliver (x2); Koraline at Down; Fernanda Calonio; Malfoyana; Luana Rizzo; purplerocket; Sis94; Ana Beatriz; Rosierdara; Beatriz Lewis; Aninha Malfoy; Mireille Malfoy; Bruberry. Sei que estamos devendo algumas PMs e respostas privadas e eu (Vick) vou trabalhar nisso para o próximo capítulo! QUANTA COISA LINDA VOCÊS FALARAM, THANKS AGAIN! Amamos muito.


	12. NOTA DA VICK E DA LALLY

**NOTA DA VICK E DA LALLY!**

São Paulo, 22 de Dezembro de 2013.

Leitores amados do nosso coraçãozinho! HAHAHA.

A gente SABE que desde o aniversário do Ron a gente não posta capítulo novo. A gente também SENTE MUITO por esse _delay_ horrível. Esse ano, gente... ESSE ANO... Vocês não tem ideia de como ele foi absolutamente impossível nas nossas vidas. Tipo, não é que ele foi ruim só para uma das duas. Ele foi PÉSSIMO para as duas. Nossas mães estavam (a minha ainda está) bem doentinhas. Eu (Vick) terminei um relacionamento e isso me deixou maaaaal. Tentei me recuperar no trabalho, fazendo SEIS viagens internacionais que mal me deixaram dormir. Enquanto isso, a Lally estava desempregada e literalmente contando moedas e na maior depressão. Decidiu fazer mais uma faculdade mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo em que conseguiu um emprego vampiro. Aí ela se casou (YAY! E eu sou madrinha! Pelo menos uma coisa boa!).

Tirando isso, a gente teve MUITAS divergências sobre o que ia acontecer no próximo capítulo, que já foram acertadas. E meu computador, gente, vocês não sabem como ele está se comportando. Enfim. Muitos problemas técnicos e psicológicos.

Mas 2014 está aí. E essa nota (que foi difícil de convencer a Lally para ser publicada) é só para dizer que **A GENTE NÃO DESISTIU, nem iremos! **Nós **estamos** escrevendo. Evamos – promessa de ano novo, gente – fazer de **TUDO **para publicar o mais rápido possível. Inclusive um **unseen **novinho em folha (((:

Então, estamos aqui principalmente para agradecer a paciência, o incentivo, os comentários que são nosso combustível, enfim, tudo que vocês fazem pela gente. Sério mesmo, sem vocês essa história não iria a lugar nenhum. E também para desejar um Feliz Natal e um 2014 bem melhor que 2013, pelo amor de Deus HAHAHAHA.

Ah! Eu sei que não respondemos as reviews ou os inbox :( Mas assim que a gente publicar, voltaremos a fazer isso também oka?

Para animá-los: a fase dois está chegando! E ela é a mais legal do mundo! :D

É isso, gente. Amie, Jim, Tony, Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Molly e Toddy também estão com saudades de vocês, tanto quanto vocês deles. Obrigada por tudo mesmo!

Amamos muito!

Vick & Lally s2


End file.
